


Discordant Accord

by NickyKitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi just has a Lot Of Problems, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Canon Typical Issues, Fix-It, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide, Tags to be added, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator, and Akira refuses to leave him alone, it's a backstory thing tho, maybe shouldve tagged that one earlier lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 168,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyKitty/pseuds/NickyKitty
Summary: From a young age, Akechi Goro was forced to accept that life is not fair. When the world is full of injustice and seems determined to throw that in your face at every chance it gets, what are you supposed to do? Sometimes you just need to tear the whole damn system down.Meanwhile, Kurusu Akira just wants his friend back. He never meant to become a delinquent, much less the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but he supposes he’s never been very good at staying out of other people’s business.(A soulmate au where writing gets transferred to each other’s skin. As a result, they become long-distance friends… until Akechi lets his jealousy and anger get the better of him, that is.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 336
Kudos: 452
Collections: Marigolds Discord Recs





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this fic is entirely self indulgent. I'm a sucker for soulmate aus, & I realized there really aren't many of those for shuake, so Here we are. This concept ended up kinda making it a childhood friends au too, whoops. Since they never knew each other in person though, it allowed Akechi to still make awful decisions with his life, so we're still in for a Lot of angst. 
> 
> This chapter is a prologue of sorts, though I don't want to label is as such bc then every chapter after this would differ from the ao3 count and that would Bother me. So yeah, the chapters after this won't have the time-summary type things that like half of this one does. Tbh I wanted to make the prologue just everything pre-game, but then I had too much fun writing Akechi discovering the metaverse, so it kinda got away from me (as in I was 4000 words into a scene & i was like, Ah, this is no longer prologue content, huh?). So I decided to cut the prologue off right before Akechi goes to high school and gets into His Shit. This chapter is entirely from his POV, as will be the next few, but once we get to game-time, Akira will get some chapters too.
> 
> Expect a beast of a fic in terms of word count. That Is My Goal. 
> 
> ONE MORE THING... As you might've guessed from the tags, this fic will be getting a bit dark at times. I don't want to pull any punches with things, so Yeah. There will be some disturbing content, at times. I don't wanna put any readers at risk, though, so I'll always warn when there's sensitive content in a chapter. That said, that backstory suicide is a Thing in this chapter, same with the implied/referenced childhood abuse. The abuse is just a passing mention, the suicide... not so much. So proceed with caution.

Goro’s childhood was marked by happiness and pain alike. 

As a small child, he didn’t even know he was supposed to be troubled. With nothing else to compare it to, he thought his struggles were normal. He only had his mother, but that was fine. She was more than enough for him. He didn’t mind the frequent hunger, since he never knew anything else. He had clothes on his back and a roof over his head; their poor quality never mattered to him. 

So, yes. Despite what others may have thought, Goro was happy. 

His earliest memories were simple things. He remembered afternoons spent watching Featherman with his mother; he would play pretend at being a hero while she cheered him on. He remembered his mother kissing his forehead after reading him bedtime stories. He remembered finding her crying, only to be distracted with tickles. He remembered dancing with her in the kitchen, holding her hands and standing on her feet as she led him to the music. 

She was the most important person in his life. He loved her with his whole heart. 

Many children in his neighborhood attended kindergarten, but Goro’s mother never had the money for it. She did her best to teach him what he needed to know, anyways. He had always been a smart child, so it worked for them. 

Unfortunately, it meant he did not interact with other children as much as he should have. By the time he was six years old, Goro didn’t have a single friend his age. 

That changed in the September of that year. 

One Saturday afternoon, Goro was playing in the living room while his mother worked on lunch in the kitchen. He was in the middle of imitating explosions with his single cheap action figure when he noticed the squiggles drawn on his arm. That alone wouldn’t be particularly noteworthy, but he hadn’t drawn on himself that day. They were also on his left arm, rather than his right. He wouldn’t have drawn them, being left-handed as he was.

It wasn’t the first time he had noticed marks on his skin that he didn’t make, but he had never paid it much mind. At that moment, Goro finally realized how _weird_ that was. 

He was on his feet before he realized it, making his way into the kitchen. His mother looked up as he entered, smiling automatically at him. “Lunch isn’t ready just yet, sweetie.”

Rather than answer that, Goro thrust his left arm out for her to see. “Mama, why do I keep seeing drawings on my arm? I didn’t do them, so I don’t know why they’re there.”

Her lips parted ever so slightly as she took in the marks. She appeared to go through some kind of internal battle before giving him a strained smile. “Oh, Goro. Those are from your soulmate.”

Goro tilted his head in confusion. He’d heard the term before, but only in passing. It was one of those things _grown ups_ talked about. It never seemed important to him. But if his mother was saying it was relevant, then...

“... What’s that mean, mama?”

She laughed softly before kneeling down in front of him to meet his gaze. “That’s someone you’re going to meet someday. Someone really good for you, who will make you happy.”

Goro’s face only pinched further in confusion. “So, like… a best friend?” 

“The bestest of friends,” she confirmed. Her smile seemed more genuine, now.

He _hmm’d_ as he considered her words. He looked down at the silly doodles on his arm. One of them looked vaguely like a cat. “... how’d it get here, though? No one’s drawn on me.” 

She laughed again. “Oh, baby, they don’t need to. You see, you and your soulmate are connected. No matter how far away you are, you can always reach them. Any time you write on yourself, they can see it, and the same is true the other way around.”

“... huh.” Goro continued to stare at his arm as his brain chewed on the information. After a moment, he looked back up to her. “So, _anything_ I write, they can see it too?” 

“Mmhm,” she nodded. “Did you want to try doing that?” 

“... Right now?”

“If you want.” She looked around at the counters of the kitchen. “I’m pretty sure I have a pen somewhere in here. We should get you something non-toxic if you want to keep writing to them, but a normal pen should be fine for now.” 

Goro watched her stand up to dig into a drawer. For some reason, he felt nervous. “... what do I write?” 

His mother made a triumphant noise as she found what she was looking for. She turned to him and knelt back down. “You can write whatever you want, but it’d probably be good to start with something simple, like ‘hi’. Then we can see if they want to talk to you, too.” 

Goro chewed on his lip as she passed him the pen. That seemed almost too simple. If this was going to be his bestest friend, he had to make a good impression, right? But then again, if they would be his bestest friend, they wouldn’t care. With that in mind, he did as she recommended and wrote a simple _‘Hi’_ onto the palm of his right hand. 

He gazed at it with bated breath… but nothing happened. A pout grew on his face as the seconds went on. After a minute, he looked up and found his mother gazing at him affectionately. 

She seemed to understand what he was wondering without him saying anything. “Don’t worry, munchkin. I’m sure they’re just confused about it, too. Give it time.” 

Goro huffed, “But I want them to reply _now._ ”

“I know, baby.” She reached forward to pinch him lightly on the cheek. “How about you help me finish up lunch? That way, time will pass more quickly for you.”

Goro scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue out in response to the pinch. It got her to let go with another laugh. She pressed a kiss to the spot on his cheek before standing up. “Come on, Goro. Why don’t you help me set the table? I’m almost done with the food.”

He was still unhappy about having to wait for his soulmate, but he set those feelings aside. His mother wanted him to help, so he would. 

Later, as the two sat to eat, Goro realized something. He’d never once seen his mother with any writing on her arms. Did she not have a soulmate? If not, then why? Was it not something that everyone had? Was he special for it?

He finished chewing and swallowing his bite of food (Mama always told him not to speak with his mouth full), then asked, “Mama, do you have a soulmate, too?”

For exactly one moment, her expression splintered. Goro watched as pure _pain_ overtook her face. She quickly covered it back up with a strained smile, but the damage was already done. She answered, “Oh, don’t worry about that, baby.”

Her words did nothing to reassure the sudden alarm and guilt he felt. He immediately regretted asking her, though he had no idea why. He ducked his head and mumbled, “Okay…”

Whatever that was, it put a damper on his excitement about his own soulmate. His mother did her best to move conversation on, though. After a while, the incident was pushed to the back of his mind. 

Later that day, after his mother had left for work, Goro’s soulmate finally replied. 

He was in the middle of watching TV when he felt a strange tingle on his left hand. He absentmindedly scratched at it, but the feeling didn’t go away. He looked down in confusion, only to find letters forming out of nowhere.

He watched in awe as words were etched onto his skin. They appeared slowly, one line at a time, as if the writer was being very careful. Goro felt a bit confused when the lines finally stopped and read, _‘Are you a girl?’_

_What…?_

While Goro didn’t understand why that was the first thing his soulmate wrote, he was quick to find a pen and reply. He wrote onto his right hand, _‘No. Why?’_

Thankfully, this time it took much less time for his soulmate to respond. Again, the writing was slow and deliberate as it spelled out, _‘Dad says u r a girl, becus your my soulmate. I think he’s dumb.’_

The words were quickly taking up the entirety of Goro’s left palm, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He was staring incredulously at the wrong spelling and bad handwriting. What kind of soulmate of his would be so awful at writing? 

He decided to disregard it for now and wrote his reply, _‘Too bad for him, I’m a boy. You?’_

Goro didn’t know why it mattered. He supposed he could be friends with a girl, but he’d prefer a boy. How was he supposed to be bestest friends with a girl? They always just made fun of him at the park. 

His soulmate’s words started trailing down his arm as they replied, _‘Same! My name is Akira.’_

The name was written much more carefully than the other words, obviously well practiced. Goro stared at it, committing the lines to memory.

After a moment, more words appeared on his arm. _‘I’m glad your a boy._ ’

That made two of them. Goro was still a little hung up on the bad writing, but a smile grew on his face anyways. He wrote his reply, letting the words trail onto his arm by the end of it. _‘Me too. My name is Goro. My mom says you’ll be my bestest friend. Will you?’_

He watched with bated breath until the next words appeared. _‘Yes! I’d luv to Goro.’_

Akira wrote Goro’s name with the same deliberate care as his own. For some reason, this made the happiness in his heart swell. 

_Akira_. 

A grin spread across Goro’s face as he moved to reply again to his first friend, his bestest friend. 

The rest of the evening was spent like this, with the two of them writing and writing, up their arms and down their legs, until there was no more room to write. 

Goro learned many things about the other boy. He turned five not too long ago, making him about a year and three months younger than Goro (it explained why his writing was so bad). He lived with his dad, mom, and two older sisters in Ueda. He liked playing football, though his sisters were much better than him at it. He’d only seen a few episodes of Featherman, but he promised to watch more upon learning that Goro loved the show. 

Goro could tell Akira was getting tired by the end of it. His handwriting, which was awful to start with, kept getting worse and worse. By the time they reached their ankles, the words were nearly unreadable. It was for the best, probably. Goro would need to go to bed soon. 

The two made promises to keep writing, and that was that. 

——————————

After his mother came home to find Goro asleep on the couch with writing all over his skin, she worked to save up for a special pen for him. She told him his soulmate probably had one, which was why his writing faded so much faster than Goro’s did. If he had the special pen, it would be all the easier to continue talking. Not only that, but it would be better for his skin, too. 

His mother told him it wasn’t too expensive, but she just didn’t have much money to spare for things other than food. She could tell it was important to him, though, so she worked to scrounge up the necessary money. After several days, she finally came home with one. 

It was nearly the best gift ever, second only to the Featherman T-shirt he got for his last birthday. With it, he could talk to his soulmate even more, and talk he did. 

The days passed into weeks, which passed into months, which passed into years. The two boys kept in constant contact, talking about their daily lives, their hopes and fears, and whatever else happened to be on their minds. Akira cheered Goro on when he started elementary school the following spring, then comforted him when the other children unanimously rejected him for being the ratty son of a single mother. 

_‘They don’t know what their missing,’_ Akira told him. It made the rejection sting a bit less. 

On Goro’s seventh birthday, Akira joyfully wrote out the happy birthday song for him. It’d make up for the fact that he couldn’t sing it. On that day, the boys wished more than ever that they could see each other in person. 

Akira confided in Goro about how he didn’t feel like his parents cared about him, since he wasn’t smart and obedient like his sisters. Goro reassured him that his rebelliousness made him more likable. 

In return, Goro shared his worries about his mother. She always worked late and sometimes brought strange men home, sending him to the bathhouse every time. When she was home, he would often find her crying. There wasn’t anything Akira could do to make it better, so he always just wrote _‘I’m here for you.’_

Goro eventually learned about his mother after finding her crying one night. In her tears, she told him that her soulmate died when she was young. She was left without her fated partner, and she spiraled. She told him about the handsome man that found her, barely out of school, and promised to make up for her loss. She told him about the man’s lies and how he abandoned her after she became pregnant. 

It was the first time she’d truly told him about his father. He’d just accepted that he never had one, but to find out that he _did,_ and the man just never bothered to care… it filled him with a hatred so thick he felt like he could choke on it. The feeling was foreign to his little heart.

 _Shido Masayoshi._ Goro didn’t know the man, but he loathed him with every scrap of his being for what he did to his mother.

Goro shared with Akira only a little bit of what he learned. He told him he learned that his mother’s soulmate died when she was young, so his father wasn’t her soulmate. He told him the man abandoned her before Goro was even born. He didn’t tell him his name. 

He confessed to hating what he was. Children born to non-soulmate pairs were thought to be unlucky, and he couldn’t help but think so too. How could his existence be good when he found his mother crying what felt like every other day? 

Akira seemed distraught to hear this from him. He reassured him that he was good. What brought him about wasn’t good, but _he_ was. He was Akira’s bestest friend. 

If only Goro could bring himself to believe him. 

Time continued on. The two celebrated Akira’s sixth birthday like they celebrated Goro’s seventh. Akira was jealous that Goro was a year older than him and already in elementary school. Goro reassured him that school really wasn’t that great. 

The following year, Goro started his second year while Akira started his first. It took only a few days for Akira to write, _‘you’re right. School sucks.’_

Akira didn’t have the same problems Goro did with making friends, however. Goro pretended it didn’t bother him, but Akira could somehow tell that it did. Akira reassured him that no matter how many friends he may have, Goro would always be the most important. They were bestest friends, after all. 

It did serve to temper the burning jealousy in Goro’s heart. 

Goro’s eighth birthday passed, as did Akira’s seventh. Schooling did amazing things for Akira’s spelling and handwriting, to Goro’s relief. As much as he loved the boy, his handwriting had always been annoying. 

Life continued as normal, up until that November. 

It was a chilly Tuesday, and Goro’s mother was late in picking him up from school. It had never happened before, so he didn’t know what to do. He waited for an entire hour before deciding to just walk home by himself. 

By the time he got home, his feet ached and his teeth were chattering. When he let himself in, he was surprised to find the living areas empty. He removed his shoes and padded cautiously inside. 

He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but something about the silence of the apartment unnerved him. Had his mother left for work early without telling him? What other explanation could there be? 

After looking around the empty living areas, Goro realized the light was on behind the shut bathroom door, visible in a strip underneath. Despite the light, it was quiet inside. 

What was going on? This had never happened before. Goro wasn’t sure why, but it scared him. 

He couldn’t leave it alone, though. Swallowing his fear, he approached the bathroom door. He knocked on it and called out, “Mom?”

No answer. He strained his ears for any little noise, any intake of breath or shifting of clothes… but there was nothing. It was utterly silent. 

Maybe she just accidentally left the light on. Maybe she stepped out to go to the store. Maybe she just forgot to pick Goro up, even though she had _never done that before_.

Maybe, maybe, _maybe_ -

He had to check. 

Goro turned the handle with his little hand and was surprised to find it unlocked. The door swung open onto a scene that he instantly wanted to run from. 

Red. Everywhere he looked, it was red. And in the center of the red was his mother. She was slumped against the side of the tub, one arm submerged in the still, red water. The other hung down at her side. It seemed to be the origin of the red on the floor.

Red. _Blood_ red.

Goro’s body seemed to move on its own. He dropped to his knees in front of her, ignoring the sickening splash of the impact. He reached for her face and found it cold beneath his palms. He moved to check her pulse with trembling fingers, just like he’d seen in movies.

Nothing. There was nothing.

Horror was mounting in his heart, but his mind was blank. He sat back, letting his arms drop to his sides. His fingers fell into the cold blood. His eyes remained trained on his mother’s pale face, her dry lips. 

Her eyes were hauntingly vacant. 

Goro felt lightheaded. He continued to stare at her. He took in the bloody knife on the floor, the laceration trailing up the inside of her visible wrist. The blood on the wound had clotted. It looked grisly.

He had no idea how long it was that he sat there, staring. The blood seeped into the fabric of his pants and slowly dried there. The blood beneath his fingers grew sticky. His knees started to hurt from how long he sat there, but he still did not move.

A familiar tingle on his left arm broke his daze. He knew what it was, knew Akira had written to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look. No, he had to deal with this. He didn’t know what to do, but the adults would. They would know what to do. 

Goro finally, finally got up. He pushed himself to his feet, coating his palms with red in the process. He wobbled as he stood. It took a few moments to get his legs to work again, then he was walking out of the bathroom. His socks left bloody smears on the floor as he went.

He entered the kitchen. The phone was just within his reach on the counter. He picked it up with one bloody hand and numbly dialed 119, as he’d been told to do for emergencies. He shared with the operator that he’d found his mother in a pool of her own blood. She was dead, and he didn’t know what to do. 

They promised to send people over, so Goro hung up. He slowly slid down to sit with his back against the cabinet, legs sprawled out in front of him. In the time that he’d been in the bathroom, it had grown dark. The only light in the room was what seeped out of the bathroom and what filtered in from the lamplight outside. 

Another tingle on his arm reminded Goro that Akira had written to him. There was just enough light from outside for him to make out the words on his arm. 

The first note read, _‘Rei told me today that Black Condor is dumb, can you believe her?’_ The next note, presumably the newest, asked, _‘Did you fall asleep early?’_

Goro stared at them vacantly. Some part of him wanted to respond so that Akira wouldn’t worry, but his body wouldn’t move. What would he have even said? Nothing felt real. He didn’t think he’d be able to form words. 

His hands were still covered in blood.

In time, the emergency services arrived. They whisked him away to be cleaned up and treated for shock. He didn’t see his mother again. 

The next few days were a blur. Goro didn’t cry, not even once. He was told to pack a bag of his possessions. Without his mother, he couldn’t stay there anymore. He easily fit everything into a single suitcase. It wasn’t like he’d ever owned many clothes. 

He was sent to live in an institution. He was thrown into the unfamiliar environment without support. There were too few adults for the many children there. Why would anyone care about the eerily silent boy?

The other children were quick to put Goro in his place. At eight years old, he was vulnerable to the older kids. He didn’t care, though. He didn’t fight back. 

As the days passed, Goro’s arm kept tingling. For the first day, Akira left Goro mostly alone, just writing to him in the evening to ask if he was okay. After that, his notes got more desperate, more afraid, as Goro continued to not respond.

Goro didn’t know why he never responded. He read each message, each plea for a response, with dull eyes. Akira would know he wasn’t dead, at least. Soulmates were supposed to be able to tell when that happened. Maybe that was why he didn’t feel the need to respond. 

On his sixth day at the institution, seven days after his mother’s death, something changed. It was brief, an inconsequential mention of his mother’s favorite food. But for some reason, something inside of him just… snapped. 

He was in tears before he even realized it was happening. The kids around him voiced their confusion, but he didn’t pay them any mind. He snatched a pen from a nearby table and ran outside as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn’t know the area, but that didn’t matter. He just needed to find somewhere to be alone. 

It was difficult to see through his tears by the time he found the hollow bush to hide in. He collapsed inside and quickly curled up into a ball. It was like all the pain, grief, and despair from the past week were cascading onto him all at once. He couldn’t think past the sobs that shook him to his core. 

Somewhere in the middle of all this, he began looking over the messages from Akira that remained on his arm. The pleas that he’d felt nothing for before now made him feel guilty. Akira was so, so worried. Goro had done nothing to alleviate that. 

He wanted to apologize, but couldn’t bring himself to. Instead, with shaking fingers, Goro scrawled out on his hand, _‘my mom is dead’_.

He only had to wait a minute for Akira’s rushed reply to arrive. He looked down at his arm as soon as he felt the familiar tingle. _‘what?! what happened? are you okay?’_

Akira’s handwriting was worse than normal. Some part of Goro wanted to make fun of him for it, but the hint of amusement was drowned out by his despair. 

He simply wrote, _‘no’._ He wasn’t okay. But after a moment, he added, _‘I found her in a pool of her own blood. she killed herself’._

It took longer for Akira to reply, this time. Goro shut his eyes and curled up tighter, shivering at the cold air against his skin. The contact with Akira, however brief, served to temper the surge of despair. His tears continued to run, but his sobs dwindled into hiccups. He just felt miserable. 

Once he felt the tingle again, he looked down to watch Akira’s reply. _‘that’s… awful. I’m so sorry, Goro.’_ Goro huffed a bitter laugh. He was sorry, too. 

Akira continued, _‘where are you right now?’_

With a wry smile, Goro wrote back, _‘right now? in a bush’._

_‘a bush? why are you in a bush?’_

Goro sighed. _‘I don’t know. everything just hit me all at once. I ran outside so I could be alone.’_ He paused, then wrote, _‘it’s cold.’_

Akira took a moment to respond, likely processing the words. He wrote slowly, _‘can you go inside for me? I’ll keep writing to you if you want, but you need to go inside. you need to get warm.’_

 _‘I don’t want to.’_ Goro took a shuddered breath. _‘ I don’t know them. I don’t know any of them. They don’t know me. They don’t care about me. They’re not’_ Goro hesitated as he realized what he was going to write. He bit back a whine of despair as he finished, _‘my mom.’_

Everything hurt. His chest felt like it was going to cave in on itself. He found himself wishing for the numbness of the past week. He hadn’t felt alive, but at least there hadn’t been any pain. Anything would be better than this. 

Akira’s reply distracted him. _‘I know. I know, Goro, and I’m sorry, but please. Please go inside. For me?’_

With the previous messages, they were running out of room on Goro’s left arm. He didn’t know what he’d do when they did. They couldn’t move to other body parts unless he was inside. He didn’t want Akira to stop writing. 

So Goro just wrote, simply, _‘okay’._

He reluctantly pushed himself up on trembling limbs. By the time he emerged from the bush, he was covered in leaves, dirt, and little scratches. He found he didn’t care. 

He hugged himself as he trudged back to the orphanage. As it turned out, the trip took a lot longer when he wasn’t running. It left him with far too much time to think. His arm tingled once, but he didn’t bother looking. 

When he finally reached the building, it was as if he’d never left. In the middle of the day, after school, they didn’t care much about where everyone was. Children milled about, chatting and playing. No one reacted to his reappearance. That was probably for the best.

Goro made his way into one of the bathrooms and locked himself into a stall. It was the closest he could get to privacy, here. He lowered the toilet’s lid and sat down, then finally looked at his arm.

_‘Let me know when you’re inside.’_

Goro was miserable, but at least one person still cared about him. For some reason, the knowledge made his breath hitch as more tears started to flow. He sniffled and uselessly wiped his cheeks with his hand, then wrote, _‘I’m inside. In a bathroom, now.’_

Akira obviously had been waiting for him, because it didn’t take him long to reply. Due to the lack of room on their left arms, Akira started writing on his knee. Goro lifted his knee up and rolled his pant leg out of the way to read, _‘In the bathroom? Why?’_

There was still room on Goro’s right arm, so he continued writing there. _‘There’s nowhere else I can be alone. Other than outside. I don’t want to see anyone right now.’_ He took another shuddered breath. _‘I can’t stop crying.’_

 _‘Goro…’_

He sniffled again. He pulled his right knee up and leaned his head against it, watching his left for Akira’s writing. The boy wrote slowly, carefully. Goro realized today’s messages were likely the most careful he’d ever seen Akira write. 

_‘I’m sorry. I wish I could do more for you. Is there anything I can do?’_

Goro paused to think, but his mind came up empty. He pulled back to write, _‘I don’t think so. There’s nothing that can fix this.’_ He wiped more tears off his face before adding, _‘Knowing you’re there helps, though. I’m completely alone, otherwise.’_

Akira drew a frowny face, of all things. The childishness of it brought a small smile to Goro’s face, as did the following words. _‘just imagine me hugging you, okay? I can give GREAT hugs. and they’re all yours.'_

Oh, if only Akira was there. Goro shut his eyes and leaned his forehead against his knees. He imagined it, exactly as Akira told him to. He didn’t know what Akira looked like, besides the fact that he apparently had shaggy black hair. He imagined a child just a bit younger than he was, with kind eyes and wild hair. He imagined this boy wrapping him in his arms. He imagined leaning his face against his shoulder and just… existing. 

The thought brought both comfort and an aching loneliness to Goro’s heart. It wasn’t anything like what the real thing would be, but… it was still nice, in a way. 

A tingle on his knee made him open his eyes. _‘You okay?’_

This, again. Goro smiled bitterly. Akira was just trying to show he cared, but did he really think the answer would be any different? Goro didn’t want to ignore him again, though, so he rolled up the leg of his pants to expose his right knee. There, he wrote, _‘my answer hasn’t changed.’_

_‘Yeah, okay... I just worry when you go quiet.’_

Ah, there was the guilt again. Goro bit his lip lightly. _‘Sorry. I was just… imagining it, I guess. It’s nice, but it also makes me feel lonely. I wish you were here.’_

_‘Me too. I wish I could hug you for real.’_

Goro sighed, letting his head hang. This back and forth didn’t solve anything. It just made the loneliness feel more pronounced. 

A part of Goro felt like he didn’t deserve even this. How could he, after everything? 

He wanted to ignore it, but… if anyone could help him sort out his thoughts, it was Akira. With this in mind, Goro slowly wrote, _‘Akira. Do you think this is my fault?’_

_‘this? what do you mean?’_

Goro circled the ‘this’ in his note for emphasis before adding, _‘everything. where I am right now. why I’m here.’_ He squeezed his eyes shut and dug the fingers of his free hand into his lower leg. He took a breath before taking the plunge. 

_‘Do you think she killed herself because of me?’_

The seconds that ticked past were agonizing. Goro watched his left leg with bated breath, digging his nails harder in his leg with each passing second. Finally, Akira wrote, _‘Goro, why would you even THINK that? why would it be your fault?’_

Goro let out his breath in a whoosh. His eyebrows furrowed as he wrote, _‘why else would she have done it? I was a burden to her. she was so stressed. she cried so much. It had to be me, right? the kids at school always told me I was awful for her, a waste of space, and isnt that true? why else would she leave me? why else would she abandon me? It has to be’-_

His writing sped up as he went, becoming more and more shaky, before he was suddenly interrupted by Akira writing **_‘_** _ **GORO’**_ in large letters over his words. He immediately stopped, holding his breath. They rarely ever interrupted each other like this. After a few seconds Akira continued in much smaller letters underneath, _‘Stop. Please.’_

He’d upset him. They each had their own sides, Goro writing on the right due to being left handed, while Akira wrote on the left. They generally never intruded on each other’s space. The fact that Akira did spoke volumes. 

Goro waited for Akira to write something, anything. He couldn’t write first, not after being told to stop. 

After what felt like forever, Akira finally wrote, continuing down the leg of his usual side. _‘Don’t think things like that. None of this is your fault. Those kids were wrong. I don’t know why she did it, but it’s not your fault. You’re too…’_ Akira paused, as if in thought. _‘Too good. Too important. You’re my bestest friend, after all. No one gets to badmouth my bestest friend, not even himself.’_

Oh, and Goro was crying again. He hadn’t even realized he’d stopped. 

Akira really was too good for him. He was a goofy fool most of the time, but when it mattered… he was so kind and understanding. Goro loved him so, so much. 

Goro swallowed past the lump in his throat before finally lifting the pen to his skin. _‘Thank you.’_ That somehow felt insufficient, though. They weren’t usually too sappy, but… this was a special case. _‘Really. You’re too good to me, but… thank you.’_ He hesitated before finishing, _‘I love you.’_

His ears burned at the admission, though he didn’t really know why. He’d never written it upfront before, but he’d made it clear to Akira that he cared for him. It was normal to love your ‘bestest friend’, right?

It didn’t take long for Akira to respond. Speaking of goofy… Rather than writing, Akira drew a happy little thing - a cat, maybe? Or a rabbit? - right above his ankle. It looked like it was dancing. It was ridiculous. 

Despite everything, a laugh bubbled up in his throat. He really did love him. 

Goro expressed this by drawing a little heart right next to the silly drawing. Akira immediately drew a smiley face next to the heart. Goro’s chest felt warm.

After a moment, Akira wrote, _‘I love you too, Goro. Always.’_

——————————

As always, life moved on.

Living in institutions was hard, but Goro learned to adapt. As a scrawny eight-year-old, he was the perfect target for plenty of bullying from the other kids. He learned very quickly that fighting back would just result in a miserable beating. So instead, he learned how to survive. 

He hid the things he cared about so they couldn’t steal them. He already knew how to live with hunger, so he didn’t care when almost half his meals were inevitably taken. He learned all the best hiding spots, places that a small boy like him could fit to get away from the older kids. 

Life wasn’t great, but he managed. 

At the end of the day, he had something they could never take away. It was harder to keep as constant of contact with Akira as before, but they still wrote to each other every day. Akira listened any time Goro was upset, always quick to offer up comfort or distractions. 

Yet again, days passed into weeks, which passed into months, which passed into years. Life was in constant flux for Goro, people always entering and exiting from the institutions, while Goro himself was passed around from place to place. He was temporarily placed into foster care twice, which… did not go well for him.

Even with Akira’s support, he developed behavioral problems that no one found appealing. Who wanted to keep the angry kid that would sooner spit on your shoes than open up to you? He couldn’t help it, though. All of these adults felt so fake, and the ones who didn’t would soon leave his life anyways. 

His second foster home was worse than the first. His foster father decided he wanted to “fix” Goro’s behavior. This translated into constant punishments for minor transgressions. All it taught Goro was how to take a punch. 

He lived there for an entire year.

Through it all, Akira was the one stable thing in his life. Goro felt bad for always needing comfort from him, but Akira reassured him that it was fine. Goro’s life was so much harder than his was. He didn’t mind listening. 

School was difficult for Goro. He’d always been smart, but it felt like every classmate knew he was a “throwaway child”. They loved to treat him as such. It made it difficult to pay attention in class. The tutors that came to the institutions were just barely able to counteract it. 

He worked hard to keep his grades up, anyways. It was the only thing he was good at. It was the only thing that brought worth into his life. He refused to let go of it. 

Time passed, and Goro was graduating elementary school. At twelve years old, he was much less enthusiastic about it than he was when he was six. He had three more years of mandatory schooling. He wondered if he would be able to get into high school. 

Not like it really mattered. He wouldn’t have a future either way. 

Middle school was exactly the same as elementary school, in terms of his peer interactions. They continued to ostracize him for the things outside of his control. He continued to work hard to keep his grades up, anyways. 

Things got worse when his peers learned that his soulmate was a boy. Someone spotted the name ‘Akira’ on his arm, and suddenly it felt like the whole school was bullying him for being gay. It wasn’t like it was even true, since he wasn’t _dating_ Akira. Soulmates could be platonic, but his peers didn’t care. 

_(In the privacy of his own thoughts, Goro contemplated the possibility of dating Akira. It didn’t disgust him like it should have. He wondered if that meant he was gay, after all.)_

He didn’t share the nature of the bullying with Akira, just that it was worse than before. He could tell that Akira was frustrated. He told Goro on more than one occasion that he wished he could do more to help him. 

That was just the story of their lives, ultimately. 

Things came to a head in October of that year. One of his classmates thought it would be hilarious to steal his math notebook and drop it into the pond right in front of him. All of his notes from the year, as well as last night’s homework, were reduced to a soggy mess in a single moment of cruelty. 

Goro snapped. He attacked the other boy with all the pent up fury from thirteen years of injustice and mistreatment. Despite being smaller, Goro overwhelmed him. By the time he was pulled off, still kicking and screaming, Goro had managed to break the boy’s nose and reduce his face to a bruised mess. His own face ached from the single punch the boy had returned, but he didn’t care. A black eye was nothing. 

The school administration disapproved of his actions. The useless fools who turned a blind eye to the months of bullying Goro endured suddenly cared _so much._ They threatened expulsion, but ultimately settled on suspension. They made it very clear that if he messed up in such a way again, they would not be as forgiving.

The incident only served to stoke the growing inferno of rage in his heart. None of the adults gave a shit about him. He already knew that, but seeing it shown so blatantly filled his heart with contempt.

Akira was worried when Goro told him. He asked Goro to try to get help, but Goro dismissed the idea. Who would he even turn to about this?

His problem was that none of the adults cared about him. He had no one.

The one benefit from it all was that when he returned to school, word of the incident had spread around to the entire student body. Everyone looked at him like he was a budding psychopath, someone five seconds away from snapping at any point. Bitterly, Goro wondered if that was true. 

While it wasn’t a pleasant way to be viewed, it meant that everyone was scared of him now. All it took was one glare from him to keep the others away. The bullying was reduced to hostile whispers any time they thought he wasn’t paying attention. It was much easier to handle than before. 

The next spring, Akira was starting middle school, too. His parents celebrated the occasion by gifting him with his first cell phone. Akira was practically buzzing in excitement over it as he shared his number with Goro. 

Goro tried to be happy for him, but it just reminded him of what he didn’t have. He morosely shared that he didn’t have a cell phone, so he wouldn’t be able to message Akira. 

Even still, he committed the number to memory. Writing it down was too risky, since he had no clue who might find it and get funny ideas. He repeated it in his head fifty times to be _sure_ that he wouldn’t forget it. Every night for a month afterwards, he would silently recite it to himself. The string of numbers were so thoroughly committed to his memory that he knew he would never forget them. 

Akira signed up for gymnastics early in the school year. He took to it like a fish to water. Goro was happy for him, but he privately burned with jealousy. The fact that Akira could do things like this while he couldn’t made him curse the injustice of the world even more. 

He never shared this with him, though. The fact that he was jealous at all made Goro feel guilty. Akira was his friend. He should just be happy for him, regardless of his personal situation. 

One unfortunate side effect of it was that Akira had even less time to write to Goro. Between school, gymnastics, and friends, Akira was a busy guy. He always wrote to Goro at least once a day, but he never had time to write much. 

Goro let it be. It wasn’t like he _needed_ Akira. He was perfectly fine on his own. 

He decided he wanted to try to get into high school, after all. The thought of setting out into the world at 15 just to get stuck in dead end jobs for the rest of his life while Akira was continuously achieving… he couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t lose to him. 

Goro doubled down on his studies, rising to the top place of the student body. Everyone was still wary of him because of his violent history, but he worked to overcome it. While he didn’t give a single shit what his peers thought of him, he needed his teachers to like him. It’d be easier to get into high school if they recommended him.

Over time, he perfected his charming smile. His teachers were so easy to fool, falling for the simple, hardworking boy he appeared to be. 

_Look at Goro, he’s so capable! I heard he was a troublemaker, but that’s so hard to believe! How could a sweet boy like him do anything like that?_

It was too easy. The idiots ate the act right up. 

By occupying himself in such a way, he could almost pretend that he wasn’t upset that Akira had no time for him anymore. He was fine on his own. Really, he was. 

If he dropped everything to look at his arm any time he felt that familiar tingle… no one needed to know.

By his third year, his plan was going well. He was lucky his birthday was so early in the school year. As soon as he turned fifteen, he started applying for jobs. He needed to work and save up money. 

Akira wasn’t the only one who was busy all the time, now. Every waking moment of Goro’s life was spent either studying or working. He slept like the dead every single night, then rose again to do it all over again. It was exhausting, but he didn’t care. So long as he managed to do something, _anything,_ with his life… exhaustion didn’t matter. 

A few months before graduation, Goro saved up enough to buy himself a decently nice phone. He immediately put Akira’s number into his contact list, but hesitated before he sent him a message. Some part of Goro resented how little he seemed to matter to Akira, these days. Why should he owe him this? 

Goro didn’t send any messages. He didn’t tell Akira he got a phone, either. 

With graduation approaching, it was finally time to apply to high school. While other students met their teachers alongside their parents, Goro met them alone. It did nothing to deter his ambition. He spoke of his wish to attend a prestigious public high school (he knew there was no way he’d be able to afford a private one). His work the past few years was finally paying off; his teachers agreed to put in a recommendation for him to his top choice. 

It was far from a guarantee to get in. Very few students were ever admitted through recommended entrance. He had a backup plan just in case, an application to a less prestigious school. If his first plan failed, he would just take the entrance exams like everyone else. 

He still wanted to try. If he managed to be admitted in this way, it would make him special. 

The incident from his first year was the hardest hurdle to pass. He anticipated the questions about it in his interviews, so he was prepared for it. He spun a sob story about his difficult past and the bullying he endured, which was the source of his incident. After it happened, however, he thoroughly examined himself and resolved to grow from it! He turned his life around to become the model student he aspired to be. Just ask his teachers! They would confirm it. 

Just like his teachers, they ate it right up. It really was too easy. 

It was to his immense satisfaction to learn that his application was accepted. He never truly doubted himself. 

Even having drifted from Akira in recent years, Goro was too excited to keep this to himself. He announced his success in being accepted to his first choice of school. Akira congratulated him enthusiastically before asking him questions about his plans. It ended up being the longest conversation they’d had in months. 

For the first time in his life, Goro felt like he could possibly become someone. It was an uphill battle, but he was nothing if not tenacious. 

He would succeed, or he would die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be writing Akira's POV for anything in the prologue, So I'll explain a few things for him. That first message of his where he asks if Akechi's a girl was brought about by a convo with his dad (implied by his response). His dad's like, lowkey homophobic & was like 'ah yes, your soulmate is your Life Partner and thus will be a girl' & akira was just like 'thats dumb'. His dad's disapproval of Akira's soulmate being a boy is a lot of why they never talked besides the writing earlier in life. By the time Akira got more freedom, Akechi had less, so. 
> 
> In comparison to Akechi, Akira's life is just peachy! But don't worry, he will get his turn with the angst :). Also he TOTALLY won't have a complex of 'my life isn't that bad in comparison, i shouldnt be upset about this', Not at all! 
> 
> Decided Akira lives in Ueda (randomly chosen based on distance), which is several hours away from Tokyo. Aka the reason they never met in person. 
> 
> I've never been to Japan, so I'm sorry if anything's incorrect. I've tried doing plenty of research for every little thing, but research only goes so far. In any case, I've done my best to make sure everything makes sense for them living in Japan. You can just assume that if something has different cultural meanings, I'm shooting for the Japanese ones (liiiike the mention of 'football' not meaning American football). 
> 
> Also, I don't know Shit about Shit with kids. I tried my best to make them actually act like kids, but writing kids is Hard... If Akechi acts too old for his age I just have the excuse that he's a Smart Boy. For Akira........ shhhhhhh don't worry about it. 
> 
> Next chapter probably won't take long, since it's basically entirely written already. I just gotta do editing. So expect that within the next few days, probably.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro's plan to live the life of a normal high schooler is sidelined before it can even begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by: the despair of dropping all my mac n cheese on the stove top before i could eat it. I needed comfort Somehow.....  
> i mean i was planning on getting this chapter out this morning Anyways, but still. lol. 
> 
> anyways, yea the comments & general reception to this fic have been really encouraging! I wasn't sure how much ppl would like it, but I'm glad it seems to be getting some attention. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! I'm pretty proud of it, myself.

Just a few weeks before Goro graduated middle school, something truly strange happened. 

He was passing through Shibuya on his way back to his current residence when he noticed an unfamiliar app on his phone. Had he downloaded it during a late night of studying? Was that why he didn’t remember it? Why would he have downloaded something so creepy looking?

He clicked on it out of curiosity, then stumbled from the intense feeling of vertigo he experienced. He held his head with one hand until the feeling passed, then looked up.

And froze. 

There had been plenty of people around him just a moment ago, but the area was suddenly deserted. It was much darker than it should be for mid-afternoon. 

What in the world was going _on?_

Goro wandered around, looking for any signs of life at all. Every building was empty. There weren’t even any pigeons. 

As his search continued to come up empty, Goro started to panic. What was this place? Had he finally lost it? Was this just a very elaborate hallucination? 

On a whim, he descended the steps into the subway. To his surprise, the area was different. Above ground, everything was the same as normal besides the lack of life and the strange weightless atmosphere, but here...

Rather than letting out to hallways and station platforms like it should have, the staircase led onto a single entryway. The floors and walls seemed similar to the subway’s, but everything else was just _wrong._ Strange tendrils that resembled creeping roots clung to every surface. The TVs in the room were stuck on static. There were _giant chains_. The structure of the room didn’t even make sense; it was nothing like what the stairs should have led to.

While the appearance of the room was disquieting, Goro couldn’t find anything of genuine note. There was nothing that explained any of this. However, beyond the turnstiles in the center of the room, there was a set of escalators leading down. They appeared motionless.

If he was going to find answers, he knew they had to be down there. The thought of heading deeper into this strange world filled him with trepidation, but… He didn’t have much of a choice, here. 

Goro swallowed his fear and stepped forwards. It was strange to walk down an escalator as if it was a set of stairs, but he paid it no mind. His eyes darted to and fro as he took in his surroundings. 

The escalator led to a platform that appeared to be the end of a set of train tracks. It was no platform that Goro recognized. The tracks extended down into a tunnel that quickly turned out of sight. 

Besides the strange tunnel, the platform was a dead end. The idea of getting onto the tracks made Goro supremely nervous, but there likely wouldn’t be any trains running through here. It was the end of the line, after all. And indeed, when he strained his ears, he didn’t hear any sign of them. 

Goro sighed. He had little choice. 

The platform wasn’t too high above the tracks, at least. Goro easily hopped down, then turned towards the tunnel. 

While he didn’t hear any trains, there was a distant, dull rumble that he couldn’t place. Something about this place deeply unsettled him. He didn’t want to head into the dark, red tunnel, but he needed answers. He had to go in. 

Goro paced forward carefully, his footsteps light. There were more of those strange tendrils lining the sides of the tunnels. He eyed them as he passed. They seemed to almost… pulse. 

Weird. 

The dull rumble came and went, he found. Whatever it was, it wasn’t near him. So long as that didn’t change, he decided to ignore it. 

The tunnel turned out to be connected to others. They came together and branched apart without any apparent purpose. It was unlike any subway Goro had ever been in. He came across several dead ends, growing more frustrated with each one. The longer he spent in this place, the more unsettled he became. It was like a labyrinth. 

As Goro turned a corner, he finally found something different. Up ahead of him was some strange… creature. It was unnaturally tall and certainly didn’t look like any creature he knew of. He instinctively stepped back to hide behind the corner, peeking out to watch it. 

The thing seemed rather listless. It shuffled around without any apparent intent. What was it doing there? Scratch that, what even _was_ it? This hallucination was getting more and more elaborate, and Goro didn’t like it. 

It was blocking the way forwards. Goro could see a large door beyond it. Could that have been what he was searching for? Could his answers lie in there? 

If so, then he needed to get around that creature. Maybe it wouldn’t be hostile? While it would be nice if that was true, something about the creature felt almost… predatory. Its shuffling… could it have been searching for something? Or maybe someone? 

Or maybe he’d just watched too many horror movies. It certainly looked like something out of one. 

Fuck, this was probably just one massive hallucination anyways. It’d probably be fine. Goro just had to make a run for it. It couldn’t be _that_ fast, right? 

His mind made up, he waited for it to shuffle far enough to one side to create an opening, and… _There!_

Goro darted out from his hiding spot and ran behind the creature as quickly as he could. He spotted it looking around in confusion, but he was soon past it. He grinned in triumph as he approached the door, then- 

Something collided with him from behind. The impact sent him sprawling to the ground, groaning from the pain. He pushed through it to look up at his assailant, just in time to watch it… explode? No, more like implode. _Something_ happened, and then suddenly there were two strangely dressed girls _floating_ in front of him. Were those _wings?_

The one on the right giggled as he met her gaze. “Oh my, now you are a strange one. What’s a pretty boy like you doing down here?”

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I- what?” 

That was the wrong thing to say, apparently. She tutted in disapproval and chided, “Is that any way to talk to a lady? You should learn some _respect._ ”

She punctuated the word with a flick of her wrist, and what followed was… agony. Goro screamed as lightning coursed through his body. The spell didn’t last long, thankfully, but he was left twitching on the ground from the aftershocks. 

He was starting to believe that this might not be a hallucination. 

He couldn’t stay here. Whatever these _things_ were, they obviously didn’t care about his life. Goro didn’t know if he could take another one of those hits. He was honestly surprised that he survived the first. 

His entire body protested as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He heard more giggling, this time from the both of them. The sound sent fear straight through his heart. 

“Oh wow, he’s actually still moving!”

“Amazing, right? I bet he’d made a good toy.”

“Are you going to share him? I haven’t seen anything this interesting in _forever._ ”

Another giggle. “Maybe, maybe not! You wouldn’t blame me if I kept a tasty morsel like him to myself, would you?”

Hearing them talk about him in such a way made a familiar anger swell up in his chest. Without thinking, Goro growled, “Shut _up!_ ”

They were silent for a moment. Goro belatedly realized how _stupid_ it was to talk back to the capricious monsters. It was too late to take it back, though. 

One of the things finally tutted. “We’re gonna have to teach you a lesson, huh?” 

She grabbed him under his chin and turned his face upwards, inspecting it. Goro glared at her in defiance. 

She met his gaze, then grinned. _“Ohhh_ , you sure do have a spark to you, huh? That makes this even _more_ fun.” 

Whatever this thing was, she wasn’t human. She looked at him like he was nothing, like his life didn’t matter at all. Goro’s breath hitched. It was a look he knew well.

_“My… you truly are a lost boy...”_

_What…?_ Goro’s eyes widened in confusion. Nothing was around him besides the two girls. What was that voice? 

_“You do not wish to die here, correct? There is far too much left to do...”_

The voice was phantasmal and melodious, yet surprisingly deep. It seemed to be coming from his own head. Without thinking, he responded in a whisper, “That’s right.” 

_“There is still time to become the hero of your own story. Come! Let us form a contract.”_

He gasped as pain suddenly burst through his head, threatening to crack his skull open. He hunched onto the ground, inadvertently pulling his face from the thing’s grasp. He clutched at his head with both of his hands and bit back a scream. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

_“I am thou, thou art I..._

_Now is the time to follow your heart’s call._

_In a world without justice, it is_ **_you_ ** _who must fight to claim it!”_

The pain grew to near-blinding as the voice crescendoed, before it all suddenly stopped at once. With the beat of his heart, a wave of force escaped him, blowing the monsters away. 

“That’s… that’s right,” Goro rasped. He lifted his head to glare at them. “I can’t die here. Not when so much has been left undone.” 

_“Very good. Now, my boy. Call my name!”_

“... Alright, then.” Goro pushed himself to his feet, his body surprisingly loose. He realized there was something on his face - a mask? Instinctively, he knew it needed to come off. 

He pulled at it with both of his hands, screaming once more as it _ripped_ , tearing the skin off his face. But soon the pain no longer mattered, even as blood ran down his face. He looked at the monsters with a manic grin. 

“Come… _Robin Hood.”_

With that, the blood burst into a blue flame that quickly consumed him. Energy coursed through his entire body, making him feel alive in a way he never had before. Behind him appeared a hulking spectral form. He somehow knew it to be a persona, _his_ persona. He didn’t know what that meant, and at that moment it didn’t matter. 

All Goro cared about right then was _ripping them apart._

He lunged forward, impossibly quickly. He found that there was a saber in his left hand, and he lashed out at one of the monsters with it. His grin grew as black blood spurted from the monster’s side. It was still alive, but not for long. 

He was sad that they looked identical. It would have been nice to know which was which, but no matter. He would just destroy them both. 

Somehow, he knew that he could use magic like they did. It was… a different kind of magic, it seemed, but magic nonetheless. On a whim, Goro tossed one of the spells out with a growl of _“Kouha,”_ pulling his mask off as he did so. 

That giant spectral being appeared behind him again, and bright light enveloped one of the things, the same one he slashed at before. To his surprise, she seemed to shake it off like it was nothing. She was only lightly singed. 

So, they had things they were resistant to, huh? Following that logic, wouldn’t there be weaknesses as well? 

He noted that immediately after the spell ended, his persona disappeared and his mask reappeared on his face. It seemed like the persona was linked to the mask, somehow. 

The uninjured monster swiped at him with her hands (claws?). He tried to dodge out of the way, but hissed in pain as the attack caught him on the left side of his waist. In retaliation, he threw the other attack spell he had at her. _“Eiha.”_

She screamed as a mass of darkness consumed her. When it melted away, she was left looking significantly worse for wear. _Bingo._

Light and dark, huh? That was a metaphor he could certainly think more on later. For now, there were more immediate things to worry about. 

He could tell that those spells seemed to sap some kind of energy from inside of him. He wouldn’t be able to fire off an infinite amount of them. He had to be smart about it. 

The first monster flicked her wrist, sending another bolt of electricity at him. He jumped to the side at the last second, narrowly avoiding another painful shock. Every hair on his body seemed to stand on end from the static. He paid it no mind. 

He darted towards that monster and stabbed at her with his saber. It clipped her in a wing, sending her spinning. He whipped around just in time to see the other monster getting up from his dark attack. 

Reflexively, he threw another _Eiha_ at her. She let out a horrid screech as the darkness hit her. To his surprise, when the darkness cleared, she was gone. 

The remaining monster let out a wail upon seeing it. _“You!_ What have you _done?!”_

Goro turned to her and growled, “Exactly what you were planning to do to me. Now, _shut up_ and _die_ , why don’t you?!” 

He fired off one last _Eiha_. To his satisfaction, it demolished her too. And suddenly, he was alone. 

Goro stood there, panting from the exertion. The scuffle hadn’t even lasted a minute, but he felt like he’d run a marathon. Distantly, he became aware of the pain thrumming through his whole body. His back ached, his side stung, and everything from his fingers to his toes felt twitchy. 

Like a puppet whose strings were cut, Goro fell to his knees. 

Belatedly, he found himself wondering what the _fuck_ just _happened._ There were magic monsters trying to kill him, and so he awoke to magic of his own to defend himself. It felt like something out of a story - certainly not real life. But here he was. 

He could have died. He almost did die, didn’t he? His heart lodged itself in his throat as delayed panic rose in him. 

_“Still your heart, my hero. You survived.”_

Goro froze. There was that voice again. His voice shook as he called out, “Robin Hood…?”

_“Indeed. I am your other self. I have always been with you, but you have now awakened to me. Thus, you can hear me in your soul.”_

He let out a breath and shut his eyes. “So, only I can hear you, then? Will you be able to talk to me anywhere, or just in this place?”

_“So long as I remain in your heart, I will be by your side. That includes when you are in what you consider the ‘real world.’”_

So, he was going to have a voice in his head now. Great, fine. Half his peers were still convinced he was crazy, anyways. A little bit of actual crazy didn’t matter much. He would just make sure to hide it. 

_“You don’t seem happy about this development.”_

“No, that’s not it,” Goro sighed. “It’s just… a lot. And it’s not normal to have a voice talking in my head. But…” He opened his eyes to look around the eerie red tunnel. “I’m past the point of worrying about ‘normal.’”

Goro wished he could look at whatever the voice came from. He sat back and looked vaguely upwards, the closest he could get to looking at him. “You saved my life, Robin Hood. I don’t know how I could ever repay you, but thank you.” 

_“My hero, you are the one who saved yourself. I simply provided the push you needed to do so.”_

He smiled. “Maybe so. I’m still going to be grateful.” 

_“So be it. Now, are you going to continue catching your breath, or will you proceed with your investigation?”_

Goro huffed. “Yeah, I’m going to get up, don’t worry.” He pushed through the pain and stood, clutching his injured side as he did so. He… was in rough shape, huh. “Hey, Robin Hood? When I return to the real world, will these injuries remain?” 

_“You will have some form of injury, yes. But by the nature of this place, everything is brought to the extreme. When you return to your home, your injuries will become less severe.”_

“Oh, good,” Goro chuckled. “I was worried I would have to go to the doctor for having a slashed side.” 

Robin Hood didn’t respond, but that was fine. Goro knew what he needed to do. 

He paced up to the large door. It was rather imposing, but it had to open somehow, right? Goro placed both of his hands on the door and _pushed…_ He was certain he didn’t make it budge, but perhaps he just had to wish for it to happen. The doors slid open with a loud _clank._

Goro realized belatedly that he was wearing gloves. Wait, _gloves_ ? He looked down at himself and was surprised to find himself in a completely different outfit from before. It was mostly white with a golden trim, almost resembling a prince in appearance. Was that a _cape_? 

He also had that mask on again. This time, it came off without any trouble at all. Goro held it in his hand and looked down at it in confusion. It was bright red with a long nose. It reminded him of a tengu. 

“Robin Hood… What is all of this? When did I change clothes?” 

_“It is your Spirit of Rebellion, young hero. By accepting me into your heart, you have resolved to fight for your ideals. As such, you have adopted a guise to fit.”_

“... you keep calling me a hero. Why? Is that why I am dressed like this?”

_“It is what your heart desires. You have always wanted to be a hero, correct?”_

Goro paused. He remembered the afternoons of his childhood he spent watching Featherman. He would play pretend that he was one of them, a hero there to save the day. If he was a hero, he’d be able to save his mom from her pain. 

“... I suppose so,” he murmured. 

_“In awakening to the strength of your heart, your Will of Rebellion has taken form. You wish to fight against the injustices of society. This is mirrored in your appearance.”_

“‘Fight against the injustices of society,’ huh...? You are meant to be a facet of myself, correct? Is that why you have taken the form of ‘Robin Hood’, someone who fights for justice?” 

_“Exactly. You catch on quickly.”_

Even though the words technically came from himself, Goro’s heart glowed with pride from the praise.

He still didn’t really understand this place, but he would learn more with his investigation. He placed his mask back upon his face (distantly noting that his skin was somehow intact again). Looking at his hips, he found a place to holster his saber on his right, which he immediately did. Strangely, it seemed there was a… ray gun strapped to his left hip? Weird, but possibly useful. He made note of it, then made his way into the room beyond. 

It seemed to be another platform. The tunnel continued on, but was blocked by some kind of barrier. The platform was only on his left this time, and it seemed to have more escalators that led downwards. 

“... I’m going to be tired of escalators by the end of this, aren’t I?” 

Robin Hood didn’t answer. Goro sighed before pulling himself up onto the platform. He’d gotten this far, he might as well see it through to the end. 

His experience with the weird monsters (who looked like giant pixies, now that he had the time to think about it) made him all the more cautious. He kept his guard up as he descended, watching carefully for any possible threats. 

He reached the bottom of the escalators and was surprised to find a dead end.

“... what? That’s it?” 

He looked around. There were two tracks on either side of the area. Unlike the previous platforms, they extended beyond the platform on either end. It looked like a normal platform, in terms of structure. After a few moments, trains passed on either side of the platform, rumbling loudly as they went.

“So there _are_ trains,” he noted. Which meant that those tracks would not be safe to walk upon. He stepped forwards onto the platform and approached the wall at the end. It looked strange… the pattern on it was almost geometric. Maybe it would open like the door from before? 

Goro reached forwards with both of his hands and _pushed_ … yet the wall did not move. He dropped his hands and scowled at it. 

For some reason, he felt like it _must_ be a door. This place was too strange to just end here. But how should he open it? He tried digging his fingers into one of the cracks, but found it was pointless. It was not budging. 

_“Perhaps you should gather information, then return. This door can wait for you.”_

Goro huffed in frustration. “Where am I supposed to find information about some weird other world? It’s not exactly common knowledge.” 

_“Do you really think you are the only person to ever experience such a thing? This world is ancient, far older than you. There must be others who know what this place is. You just have to find them.”_

Goro paused, contemplating the words. This whole ‘other self’ thing was rather convenient, wasn’t it? He was ultimately just talking to himself, but the imitation of conversation helped to facilitate the flow of ideas. He rather liked it. 

He ultimately nodded. “That makes sense. So I suppose I should leave, now? I haven’t found any answers on how to do that, yet.”

_“You could look to what brought you here in the first place. It may be the key to your departure.”_

That… why didn’t he think of that? He found that his phone was still in his pocket, so he pulled it out. That app seemed to take up his whole screen - attempting to press the home button did nothing. Displayed there was what looked like… a map? 

‘Path of Qimranut’, it said. Did that mean there were other paths? Did each end in a strange door like this one? 

The app stated that he was on the second level. So the ‘levels’ did not include whatever that entryway was. Indeed, besides the platform where he currently stood (labeled an ‘end area’ by the app), there was a window labeled ‘entrance’ at the top.

Goro pressed on it on a whim and shut his eyes at the sudden vertigo he felt, reminiscent of the one from when he first entered this world. When he blinked his eyes open, he found that he was back in that entry area again. 

“... of course,” he muttered. “Everything’s so fucking weird already. Of course there is teleportation magic. Why not?” 

While he was annoyed that things continued to be weird, he had to admit this was pretty convenient. If this strange subway world continued on for much longer, it would quickly become unreasonable to traverse the distance on foot. With teleportation, that difficulty would be made trivial. 

But first, he had to make sure if it worked both ways. He pressed on the window for the area he just left, and sure enough, the same feeling of vertigo came and went. He was left standing at the entrance to the end platform.

“This… this is good. This is very good.” Goro placed a hand on his chin in thought. “If I am to return to this place, this will certainly speed up my exploration.” 

He paused, eyeing the door. “I just have to wonder what I will even find here…” It was a mystery, and he wasn’t even sure he would like what he found. 

He’d always liked mysteries, though. He already knew he would be working to unravel this one, whatever it took. 

“... Alright, Robin Hood. I suppose I am done here, for now.” 

He tapped on the window for the entrance once more. Once the vertigo passed, he walked up to the exit. If he simply went up, it would likely dump him back into that empty imitation of Shibuya, so… 

He looked down at the app. It was the source of all of this. He didn’t understand it, but he could certainly use it. Sure enough, now that he stood at the exit, an option had popped up onto his screen, asking him if he wanted to leave. 

“It’s really that easy, huh…?” It made him feel a bit embarrassed for the lengths he went to earlier, but… it had allowed for him to awaken to Robin Hood. While it wasn’t a fun experience in any way, he had a feeling that it was essential for unlocking the secrets of this place. With monsters like those pixies running around in here, he needed to be able to defend himself. 

Anyways. He was done here. He clicked on the ‘yes’, and the vertigo washed over him once more. He found it was worse when entering or exiting this place, compared to the teleportation. It was easier to shake off now that he expected it, though. 

Once it passed, Goro became aware of the sounds of the city surrounding him once more. He opened his eyes and found himself back on the plaza next to the subway, right where he’d entered previously. People milled around him, ignoring him like normal. 

“... huh.” Did they not notice him disappear or reappear? That seemed awfully strange, but he wouldn’t protest it. Whatever made things easier for him, he was fine with. 

Taking stock of himself, Goro found that his injuries really had gotten better. Rather than a bloody slash on his side, it now just felt like a bruise when he pressed on it. The rest of his body ached, but he no longer felt like his nerves were fried. He would take it. 

Goro sighed, then blinked as he realized how much darker it was. He quickly looked at his phone and found that almost two whole hours had passed. _How?_ Had his investigation really taken that long? Or did time warp between the realities? 

Maybe both. He would have to keep an eye on it in the future. 

Goro bit back a curse and quickly started walking. He’d be cutting it close to curfew because of this. He had to hurry. 

Once he returned to his residence, thankfully on time, the rest of the evening passed without incident. 

There were no messages from Akira.

——————————

The next day, Goro found himself playing with the app after school. 

He holed himself up in one of his hiding places behind the institution and set about figuring out as much as he could from it. 

The very first thing Goro learned was that the other world was called the Metaverse, according to this app. The app declared itself as the Metaverse Navigator, or MetaNav for short. 

It seemed to be a rather simple app, overall. There was a search function, as well as a history tab. The only thing in Goro’s history was something called Mementos. He supposed that must have been the strange subway world, though he wondered why he’d been thrown right into it. Maybe it loaded automatically with the app? 

The search function seemed to require three things in order to access what it called a Palace: a name, a location, and a distortion. 

Goro had no idea what it meant by that, but he could figure it out.

Since Mementos was only one of the possible results, that suggested that there were other versions of that other world, each associated with an individual person. It seemed these other worlds were tied to a location, and… ‘Distortion’ implied that there was something wrong with the location. 

So… A Palace was the distorted version of a place that was tied to a specific person. Logically, that place would need to be important to said person in some way. 

For Goro to test this, he needed a name. It would probably need to be a full name…

He first tried his own, just to see what would happen. The app immediately told him that he wasn’t a candidate. Strangely, he was a little disappointed, but it was probably for the best. A distorted view of a location likely meant there was something wrong with the person, so it was better that he didn’t have one. 

The next person who popped into his head was Akira, but… despite having talked to him for so long, the two had never exchanged their family names. It would feel strange to ask him out of nowhere, especially since they hadn’t been talking much as of late. Goro gave up on that idea. 

Just… just to check… Goro needed to make sure the app applied only to living people. It felt wrong to do, but... he put in his mother’s name.

… No results. 

He wasn’t surprised at that. It was a long shot in the first place. With this, it was safe to say the app wouldn’t include the dead, since… as little as he liked to admit it, if anyone could have a distorted view of the world, it would have been his mother.

… Anyways. Moving on. 

Goro pursed his lips as he thought about who else to try. Someone with a distorted view of the world… either a troubled person, or… well, terrible people would likely apply too, right? It would make sense for someone awful to have distorted views. And the first person who popped into his mind when thinking of such a person… 

He inputted the name ‘Shido Masayoshi’. To his surprise, it was a hit. In hindsight, it made perfect sense. The question now was: what distorted view did Shido have? 

Goro had never met the man, but he had researched him on more than one occasion. Shido was an up-and-coming politician, already a member of the Diet. From the public’s view, he was a fair man with progressive views, but… Goro knew the truth about him. No good man would get a woman pregnant, then leave her to the streets. 

As a politician, an important location would naturally be the Diet Building, right? He tried it and found he was correct. 

So the only thing left was to figure out the distortion. What would a wicked man think of the country’s government building? 

Well, what could distortions be in the first place? If it was the distortion of a location, would it just be a different location, related to how the person views the actual one? Was there any limit to what that may be? Did it have to be directly related, or could it just be whatever? 

If it was a distortion, then it likely wouldn’t have to follow the original place’s theme or purpose. Like... if, for example, someone saw a school as a prison, or a home as a graveyard. 

It could be whatever. Maybe. 

Goro started listing things off the top of his head: _playground, restaurant, castle, hotel, club, brothel, zoo, theatre, heaven, hell-_

He growled in frustration as the app rejected every single one. Okay, yes, he was basically randomly guessing, but _still._ How hard could it actually be? 

Very hard, it seemed, when he knew next to nothing about the man. Goro hated to admit it, but he was going to have to do more research. He could keep guessing endlessly, but then he might be here all day and there would still be no guarantee for him to get it. 

Should he go to the Diet Building? He highly doubted that he would be allowed to see Shido, not that he even wanted to. So, then… 

Maybe he could watch some of his speeches? Goro had avoided it up until now, since even hearing that man’s voice made him feel like his brain was going to melt out of his ears. It was a necessary sacrifice, though. He needed to learn more about this app and that other world. And now that he knew his father had one of these distorted worlds… he burned to know what it was like. 

He would figure it out. He was smart. He just had to gather more information, for now.

Goro was close enough to the building to still have WiFi, so he started searching for campaign speech videos. As expected, hearing that man’s voice aggravated him endlessly, but he pushed through to listen for any sort of clue to what his distortion may be. 

After twenty minutes, Goro maybe had an idea. Shido seemed to love mentioning how he would ‘steer this country’. Could it be a metaphor for something? Could he think of the Diet as something to be steered? 

He opened the MetaNav back up and returned to the search function. He started listing things again: _car, truck, plane, ship-_

The app dinged. 

Goro stared at the app in shock. He couldn’t believe that actually _worked._

Excited now, he hit the button to begin the navigation, and… deflated. It didn’t work. He was too far from the distortion. Of course. 

He huffed and locked his phone. He didn’t have enough time to take a trip to Chiyoda today before work, so his investigation would have to wait until tomorrow. His next shift was in the morning at least, so he would have plenty of time in the afternoon for whatever he found. 

_Shido Masayoshi, Diet Building, Ship._

That man had better watch out. Goro was coming for him. 

——————————

While his shift at work wasn’t too long, it was tiring. By the time Goro got back to the institution, he was about ready to fall over. He was thankful that tomorrow was a Sunday, since it meant he didn’t have to worry about homework tonight. There were only a few weeks left of the semester, but he couldn’t ever afford to let up on his studies. 

Goro was getting ready for bed when he felt that familiar tingle on his arm. _Well, look who finally decided to talk._

Stubbornly, he refused to look at his arm until he was settled into his bed, pen in hand. 

_‘Hey. How are you doing?’_

Goro scoffed. No contact for several days, and now Akira was just trying to play it off all casual? What was that boy thinking? 

Despite his emotions, his heart felt warm in response to Akira reaching out to him. The weak reaction frustrated Goro. 

He made sure to give it several more minutes to keep Akira waiting (he was _not_ on Akira’s beck and call, no matter what his sniveling heart tried to say), then wrote back, _‘I’m fine. Nothing out of the ordinary.’_

What a total lie. The past two days were the strangest ones of his entire life. He’d already decided he wouldn’t tell anyone about it though, not even Akira. He didn’t need anyone thinking he was a lunatic.

Akira only took a minute to reply, _‘That’s good to hear. Things have been fine for me, too.’_

Goro stared at the words. What was he supposed to say? Congrats on your perfect life? Must be nice to have not almost died yesterday? His side still ached from that bruise. He bet Akira was feeling perfectly wonderful in comparison. 

He apparently took long enough that Akira started writing again. _‘Hey, is there any way you could, like… I don’t know, borrow someone’s phone? I know you don’t have one, but I think it’d be nice to talk to you.’_ A pause. _‘I’ve missed you, you know.’_

Goro _hated_ how that made his heart melt. He also hated the guilt he felt at how Akira didn’t even suspect his lies. 

He chewed lightly on his lip. How was he supposed to respond to this? He could always be honest and admit to already having a phone. Then they could proceed to message each other and chat, perhaps returning to being the besties they were in their childhood. 

But it wouldn’t erase the past few years. Goro had spent his life so painfully alone ever since Akira decided he had better things to do. Should he throw away his anger just because Akira seemed apologetic for one moment? 

No. No, he didn’t think so. 

Goro pulled his hurt and anger around himself like a shield. He finally wrote, _‘Whose phone do you expect me to borrow? Unlike someone, I don’t have friends. Remember?’_

It was petty. He knew it was. But he was a petty person, so sue him. 

It took several moments for Akira to respond. When he did, Goro could practically feel his exasperation. _‘Goro, come on. Don’t be like that.’_

 _Don’t be like that, he says_. Too bad, Akira, this was who he was. Petty and spiteful. 

Akira continued, _‘Is this because I have other friends? Are you jealous? You know they could never replace you, right?’_

Goro smiled bitterly and wrote, _‘Yeah, right.’_

_‘... where is this coming from? Is this why you haven’t been talking to me much? Are you mad at me for having other friends?’_

He contemplated that. _Was_ he mad at him for having other friends? That would make him a pretty shit friend, wouldn’t it? He sighed. _‘No. I don’t expect you to not have friends just because I’m completely socially inept. It still doesn’t change the fact that you’ve spent so much time with them while leaving me hanging.’_

_‘... Look. That wasn’t my intention. I guess it’s just easier to spend time with someone in person, rather than having to write everything. Or, you know, we could talk on the phone.’_

Goro furrowed his eyebrows. _‘We are not talking on the phone. I refuse to beg my peers to let me use theirs.’_

_‘... alright. Fine. I guess you just don’t care about me, anymore.’_

White-hot anger flared inside of him. _How_ **_dare_ ** _he-_

_“My hero, calm your heart. It may be for the best to let things rest for now. Once you two calm down, you can work to figure something out. Or, you could swallow your pride and admit to your lies.”_

_Fucking- right, yes, hi Robin Hood, can’t really talk to you right now because there are thirty other boys around me at the moment, nice of you to pipe in with your input on something that is_ **_definitely not your business_** _-_

_“I am thou, thou art I. By definition: your ‘business’ is my ‘business’.”_

… Great, so now Robin Hood was sassing him. 

Goro huffed out of frustration. 

Once more, Goro took long enough to reply that Akira wrote to him again. _‘Sorry. That was uncalled for. Maybe we should just… calm down, then talk about this? I don’t want to let this get between us. You’re still my best friend, Goro.’_

Goro’s heart melted even more upon reading the message. To his embarrassment, his eyes felt a little wet. He ducked his head to hide it from anyone who might be looking. 

He stared at Akira’s message, just absorbing it. He… did still care about him, huh? It made Goro feel guilty for how petty he’d been. Guilt was just his constant companion now, it seemed. 

_“Perhaps that is a sign that you should change your behavior, little hero.”_

Oh, _shut up._

Ultimately ignoring his persona, Goro finally wrote, _‘Fine. Later, then.’_ He almost left it at that, but… seeing Akira apologize and declare he was still his best friend… it served to soften his heart. In small, tentative letters, Goro added, _‘I still care about you, too.’_

Akira drew a smiley face in response. Even after all these years, he was still the same foolish, lovable boy. Despite himself, Goro found himself smiling. As soon as he noticed, he quickly frowned to cover it up, pretending like it hadn’t happened in the first place. 

Akira proceeded to write, _‘Goodnight, Goro.’_

Goro stared at that message, too. Akira really did have a way of jumbling Goro’s feelings all up inside of him, huh? He still felt frustrated, but he also felt vulnerable and affectionate and embarrassed and- 

Flustered. Yes, he was flustered. 

With warm cheeks, Goro finally wrote out, _‘Goodnight, Akira.’_

He decided to think about these feelings later. For now, it was time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to imagine that one meme with the adult struggling to contain the two kids on toddler leashes. That's Robin Hood trying (and failing) to get Goro to make reasonable, responsible decisions. He's Trying, but Goro's a moody 15-year-old. He is GOING to act out, no matter what ANYONE says. 
> 
> I really like the end scene here for a number of reasons, but it really does capture the whole thing of like... They're 14/15. They're Kids. Even with Goro being forced to mature early like he has, he's still immature in a lot of ways. And Akira, despite generally being a kind & understanding dude, has limits to his patience and can lash out childishly with anger. With this fight, neither of them are right and neither of them are wrong. They're both just kids struggling to deal with their emotions. Ultimate message of the scene: fucking TALK about your FEELINGS. Communication!!!!!! Or else you'll get in petty fights over hurt feelings that could have easily been avoided. That's what Robin Hood is trying to get Goro to do lol, and what Goro is still refusing to do.
> 
> As for EARLIER..... pro tip, writing a persona awakening is fucking HARD. like, trying to make it fit with what the awakenings of the game were, while making sure it is tailored to specifically goro & robin hood... coming up with something Original that still Fits... yeah. it took a while to get it to where i was satisfied with it, but i am Pretty Proud of the outcome. I hope you guys like it too! 
> 
> Next Time... We will delve into Shido's palace, and absolutely Nothing will go wrong! :)
> 
> (It'll take a bit longer to post that chapter bc I've only got a bit of it written, but I'll be getting it out as quickly as I can!)


	3. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro explores Shido's Palace. Some Things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hey, long time no see. i rly thought it'd take longer to do this one, but i had today off soooooo here i am. Don't get used to this update schedule. 
> 
> this one is... a bit longer than i intended it to be. i had a certain point i wanted to reach by the end of this (since i dont want there to be Too many chapters b4 we get to game-time). so yea have this almost 10k beast of a chapter. i wrote 8.5k of it in the past day. What am i Doing with my life. 
> 
> a few things to note b4 the chapter: since this takes place two years before the start of the story, b4 goro helps to raise shido's popularity, his palace is a lot less OP. aka why goro can go into there without being Instantly Killed. if there are things that are different from canon, you can assume this is why. 
> 
> now.... this one gets a bit intense lol. Have fun!

Work went by far too slowly. 

From the moment Goro woke up, he was practically vibrating in anticipation. Today he would be entering Shido’s Palace. He had no idea what he would find there, but he was sure it would be important.

He clocked out the moment that his shift ended, then rushed out the door to head to the subway. From there, he traveled to Chiyoda. 

While he of course knew about the Diet Building, Goro had never actually been there. He relied on his phone’s (normal) navigation app to point the way.

Being in this area was… a bit nerve-wracking. He could tell he was getting the occasional look for being where he wasn’t supposed to be. He tried to keep his chin up, but there was only so much that feigned confidence could do. As it stood, he was a ratty fifteen-year-old walking through Nagatachō, the governmental district, all by himself. 

He was relieved when the Diet Building finally came in sight. There weren’t too many people around at that moment, thankfully, so Goro was able to get up close to it without issues. Now… hopefully he wouldn’t have to be immediately next to the building for the navigation to work. He didn’t want to wander too far onto the property.

Goro did his best to casually move into a hidden location. While nobody seemed to notice him transporting into Mementos, he didn’t want to risk it this time. 

With that done… He looked down at his phone and pulled up the app. His search history sat there, the button to begin navigation staring up at him. It was… nerve-wracking. He had no idea what to expect. It was likely going to be very dangerous… but he couldn’t back down. 

Steeling his resolve, he clicked on the button. He shut his eyes as the vertigo passed through him, then… 

Goro opened his eyes and promptly gasped at the sight in front of him. He stood on the deck of a giant ship, facing the water beyond. 

While the Diet Building remained untouched on top of the boat, _every_ other building seemed to be submerged in water. Only the tops of the tallest buildings peeked up out of the depths. Many of them were tilted, as if falling apart. The ship passed them without a care, even knocking some of them over as it went. 

It was… apocalyptic. Was this really how Shido viewed the world? The thought was horrifying.

Goro watched his surroundings for a few more moments before forcing himself to move on. 

He turned towards the building. Taking stock of himself, he found he was in that same princely outfit as before. His saber was still strapped to his hip, as was the ray gun he hadn’t used before. Who knows, maybe he would today. 

With the weapons on his hips and Robin Hood’s mask on his face… Goro felt as ready as he likely would be. Swallowing his trepidation, Goro paced towards the front doors. 

They opened without trouble. Inside was a grand foyer, lavish beyond what Goro had ever seen in person. There were giant statues of Shido on either side of the central staircase, as well as posters of him all over the walls. To top it off, clips of his campaign speeches were played over speakers to the entire room.

Goro grimaced in distaste. He was going to hate this place, wasn’t he?

To his surprise, there were a number of people scattered about. They all seemed to be dressed for some kind of… masquerade. 

Well, at least his mask wouldn’t be too out of place here. 

His attire still didn’t entirely fit with the formalwear everyone else was wearing, but for some reason it didn’t raise any eyebrows. 

Really, why were there people at all? While he knew he likely wasn’t the only person to know about the Metaverse, there was no _way_ this many people would be here for a party of all things. 

Could they be fake? Goro decided to investigate. 

He approached a trio of women off to the side. Putting on his best charming smile, Goro greeted them, “Hello, ladies. I couldn’t help but notice you standing here. If you don’t mind me saying, you all look _stunning._ ”

The three women turned to him, giggling behind their hands. The one to his left replied, “Well, aren’t you a charmer!”

The one on the right gushed, “Oh my, look at his mask! How _exotic._ ” 

Goro laughed lightly, even as he internally cringed. He hated dealing with people like this, but he had a mission here. He put the feelings aside. 

“Why, thank you! It’s my honor to be here with you all today. You three must be very important to be invited to such an event. Is that true?” 

He was laying it on thick, but it was what he found to work the best with people like this. Just appeal to their sense of superiority and they would jump at the chance to talk. 

The one in the center nodded. “We are, indeed. Only the most _elite_ are invited to join Shido-sama on his cruise. You must be very smart to be here yourself, young as you are.” 

He gave her a bright smile. “I’d like to think so! I’ve worked hard to earn my place.” He leaned in a little. “I’ve been wondering something, though. Since obviously only the elite can be here, where does everyone else go? Just out of curiosity.” 

The woman on the right scoffed. “Why should we care?” 

“They’re probably off drowning somewhere,” added the woman on the left. She laughed haughtily. “It’s what they get for being poor, after all!” 

Goro’s smile grew significantly more plastic upon hearing this. _Fucking_ **_rich people._ **

“Haha, well. That’s good to hear. If you’ll excuse me, I have business elsewhere.” He dipped his head in a polite bow. “You ladies enjoy the party.” 

He turned on his heel before they could respond and marched to behind one of the statues. He let the plastic smile drop the moment he was out of sight. A truly furious expression took its place.

“Fucking- piece of _shit-_ miserable excuse for a man- _ugh!”_ He kicked the base of the statue, then immediately regretted it as his foot erupted in pain. _“Fuck!”_

_“It would be best to quiet your exclamations. You do not know what might be around to hear.”_

Goro grit his teeth, but ceased his cursing. Robin Hood was right, after all. 

He took a breath, then hissed, “I just can’t believe the _nerve_ of these people. To think, _‘poor people’_ are so low on their priorities that they wouldn’t give a shit if every one of us were drowning!” 

_“It is indeed infuriating. But that is why you are here, young hero. Keep that in mind before you lose yourself to rage.”_

Goro forced himself to take several steadying breaths before finally nodding. “... Right. You’re right. I can’t let this get to me. My investigation won’t be very productive if I do.”

He felt Robin Hood’s silent approval float into his heart. It encouraged him to calm himself further. 

After another minute of breathing regulation, Goro felt more in control of himself. He sighed and looked back out to the party. “In any case, assuming these people are just props to Shido’s world, he likely believes the things those women were saying. Only the ‘elite’ deserve to be on this ship, while everyone else might as well die.” 

It fit with what he already knew of the man. Why else would he toss a pregnant woman out to the streets? 

Goro leaned back against the base of the statue, crossing his arms and tapping the toe of his shoe on the floor. “I doubt he believes there will be any actual apocalyptic settings such as this in the near future, so this entire thing must be a metaphor. This ship signifies something else to him.”

He lifted a hand to his chin and looked between the props in the foyer. “Judging by how that one woman referred to him with ‘-sama’, these things must hold him in high esteem. It is his ship, and he is allowing them on it. Thinking about it in the context of his speeches, where he references ‘steering this country’... This must be what he wants of the future: a lavish paradise where the elite will worship him, while the poor are left to whatever damning fate befalls them.”

It was a chilling thought. It made him feel distinctly uncomfortable to be related to such a man. 

“... I have to do something about this. But what…?” 

_“A clue to that question may lie deeper in. However, I recommend you proceed with caution.”_

“Obviously,” Goro muttered. “I’m not _dumb_.” 

Robin Hood remained silent. Goro decided to not think about why. 

With his wits back about him, it was time to move on. 

The foyer seemed entirely unremarkable, besides the obvious lavish appearance of it. It was just a room with a bunch of props in it. There weren’t even any of those monsters that Goro could see. 

The only way further inside seemed to be the stairs leading up. It felt too open, but there wasn’t much of a choice. Goro made his way up the side of the stairs slowly, silently, keeping an eye out for any possible dangers. 

As he reached the landing, something in his gut seemed to wrench. He muttered, “What the…”

And promptly shut his mouth as a strange… dog creature padded closer to the stairs. Somehow he knew that feeling was related to this. Goro stepped down a few stairs to hide behind the bannister and watched it cautiously. 

Now that he was paying attention to it, he realized he could… _sense_ it, for lack of a better word. The feeling in his gut must have been a physiological reaction to that sense. It was like alarm bells were going off in his head, but they were centered on the entity in front of him. 

It made him realize that this was the first time he’d encountered any monsters since awakening to Robin Hood. The fact that he could sense the monster _now,_ when he hadn’t been able to before… It must have been due to that. 

Monster sensing. Yet another strange skill to add to his growing arsenal, he supposed. 

Goro held his breath when the dog got close to the stairs, then gently exhaled when it turned away. It seemed that so long as he remained quiet and out of sight, they wouldn’t go after him. 

With this in mind, he crept back up the stairs, keeping a careful eye out for any more monsters. 

It seemed like there wasn’t any kind of door on this landing, but there were more stairs. Goro quickly made his way up.

At the top of these stairs was another landing, which stretched around the sides of the large room as a balcony. There was nothing directly in front of him, but he spotted a door on the other side.

There were also more of those monsters patrolling either side of the landing. 

Somehow, Goro knew in his gut that they were too strong for him. It wasn’t really a surprise, considering he’d only had one combat experience in the Metaverse so far. But even still, just looking at them seemed to make his hair stand on end. He _had_ to avoid fighting them. 

There seemed to be some serving carts scattered along the walls of the landing, at least. Perhaps if he was careful, he would be able to hide behind them and sneak past the patrolling monsters. 

His last attempt to make his way past a monster really didn’t end well, but to be fair, he hadn’t really been sneaking. He felt like he could do it this time. Maybe. 

So long as he was quiet and out of sight, he would be fine. The dog didn’t seem to have a sense of smell, or else it would have sensed him earlier. He could do this. 

There was another dog monster patrolling his side of the landing. He hid as he watched it walk closer… and closer… As soon as it turned back around, Goro creeped after it. He watched it carefully, waiting for the moment where it looked like it might turn around. As soon as its gait slowed, Goro quickly darted behind one of the carts. 

His sense seemed to work even when the enemy wasn’t within direct line of sight, at least. He felt it approach, closer and closer to him. He held his breath as it reached his hiding place… and kept going. 

Assuming it went all the way to the top of the stairs like before, Goro had enough time to move. With light feet, he continued along the landing, keeping an eye over his shoulder just in case the thing turned around again. 

Astoundingly, he made it to the other side before it turned back around. He couldn’t dally, though. 

He made his way up to the door. It was grand, just like the rest of the foyer, but it seemed to have a normal handle. Goro reached for it cautiously, ready to book it at any point if it turned out to be trapped, and…

The handle turned and the door was opening. No traps had triggered that he could see, so he quickly slipped inside, shutting the door silently behind himself. 

He immediately turned to assess the area he was in now. Just like before, it was garishly lavish. It seemed to be a main hall of sorts. There were a few smaller hallways leading off to the sides, and straight ahead was a huge set of double doors. 

More of those guest-things were scattered about, chatting without a care. Goro didn’t sense or see any more monsters, but he kept his guard up regardless as he cautiously paced forwards. 

As he passed one of the halls, something prickled on the back of his neck. He slowed to look down it, to the left. There was another set of doors, but… smaller. They seemed to waver before his sight, like the rippling surface of water. Whatever that room was, it had a much less oppressive atmosphere than everything else in this place. It felt almost… safe.

Goro’s feet were moving before he realized. His senses hadn’t led him wrong so far, so this had to be something worth investigating. 

He pushed his way inside and found himself in what looked to be a fancy hotel room. Or rather, considering the Palace’s theme, perhaps ‘cabin’ was more accurate? Either way, it had beds and a _lot_ of velvet. It seemed rather comfortable, actually. 

From his pocket, Goro heard the app declare, “Safe Room registered.” 

_Safe room…_? He had somehow sensed it was safe, but was it legitimately called that? And what did it mean that it was registered? 

Goro pulled out his phone and blinked in surprise. It seemed that the app had been busy documenting his progress, as a map was displayed of the areas he had seen. That was… convenient. 

Additionally, it seemed there were windows like what he’d seen in Mementos, documenting both the entrance and the current safe room. Out of curiosity, Goro tapped on the one for the entrance. Sure enough, that same vertigo passed through him, and he found himself on the deck of the ship. 

The teleportation was still around! Oh, that was fantastic news. With a light heart, Goro tapped on the safe room to return to it. A satisfied smile overtook his face once he arrived. 

Whatever this safe room was, the fact that it allowed for teleportation was beyond good. He wouldn’t have to pass through that damn foyer again. 

He wondered if there were more safe rooms in this Palace. He hoped so, if it ended up being of any noteworthy size. 

For now… he needed to continue his investigation. He would certainly be returning to this room later. 

As Goro left the room, yet another strange sensation prickled at the back of his neck. He looked to the right and saw a set of stairs leading down to a… chest? 

… was this a treasure chest? _Really?_ What was this, a fucking video game? 

Nothing about the thing was setting off any alarms in him, though, and he might as well take what he can get, so… 

Goro wandered down the stairs, keeping an eye out for any possible traps. It seemed safe enough when he reached the chest, so he reached to open it. It was thankfully unlocked, and inside he found… a rock? 

Goro picked it up and looked at it curiously. It fit easily in his palm. It looked entirely unremarkable. 

He furrowed his eyebrows and muttered, “Why is this in a chest?”

_“Do not judge things by appearances. There must be a reason it was placed here.”_

That was a good point… Still, he had no clue what it could be. He decided to pocket it, for now. It could be useful later. 

Goro sighed, then turned back to the stairs.

“Now, assuming there aren’t any _other_ distractions nearby…” 

When he didn’t sense anything else, he made his way up the stairs. While the ‘distractions’ turned out to be good things (most likely? Depending on what that rock was), he was still a little annoyed at being distracted from his goal. He hoped there wouldn’t be anything else in the way, now. 

He continued out into the main hall. There still weren’t any monsters that he could sense, thankfully. There were still several other hallways leading out, but the large double doors held his attention. 

Whatever was inside of those had to be important. 

Which also meant that it was likely very dangerous. 

Goro hesitated, but then shook his head. He hadn’t gotten this far by holding back from danger. He would be cautious, but he still needed to move forward if he was to find any answers. This was no exception. 

_“Be careful, my hero.”_

_That goes without saying._

Goro paced towards the door. Even still, there were no enemies around… something about that unsettled him. 

Once he reached the door, he placed a gloved hand on its surface. There were no handles to open it, but no door existed to not be opened. He trailed his fingers along it, taking a moment to inspect the intricate golden design. 

He wondered if it was real gold. What would happen if he were to chip some off? Would he be able to take some back with him to reality? If it was real gold, that could fetch a decent price…

_“Stay focused.”_

… right. 

Face a little warm, Goro redirected his mind back to the matter at hand. Specifically, how to open the door. 

Well, might as well try that previous method, right? It worked half the time so far! 

With a wry smile, Goro placed both of his hands upon the surface of the door and _pushed…_ and was surprised to see it slowly swing open. 

“... huh. Okay.” He hadn’t expected it to actually work. 

He cast a gaze behind him to the still-empty hall, then faced forwards again. The doors led into a little room with an elevator. The thought of riding it made him nervous, but… 

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. 

Goro got on the elevator. 

It was an astoundingly smooth ride, which made sense, considering the general luxury of this place. It was also a very short ride. 

The elevator let out into a large room… actually, this was the Central Hall of the House of Representatives, wasn’t it? 

It looked nearly identical to the actual room, from what he’d seen in pictures. It seemed strange that _this_ room, and only this one, was normal. 

Goro stepped forwards and swiped a finger along the armrest of a chair. Perhaps the room was just not a part of the distortion. 

“Well, well. It seems like a rat has made its way inside.” 

Goro’s heart jumped into his throat. He immediately shifted into a defensive stance and looked up to find… 

_Shido?!_

Goro hadn’t felt any of those monsters in here, which was why he’d let his guard down _(stupid, stupid, stupid)._ And now, the very man whose Palace he was inside of stood before him. 

Except, was it him? How could he be inside of here? 

Goro had to figure this out, and fast. 

Shido was leaning back against the wall of the podium at the center of the room, gazing at Goro like he was a particularly annoying speck of dirt. If Goro weren’t so afraid, that look alone would make him furious. 

When it became clear that Goro wasn’t going to say anything, Shido sighed. “Come, now. Don’t act so scared. I can be forgiving.” He smiled darkly. “If you give me reason to be.” 

Goro took a step back without meaning to. Every instinct was screaming at him to run. This thing wasn’t human, couldn’t be human. He wasn’t sensing any of those monsters, but it was still _something else._ Something alien. Something dangerous. 

He should’ve been running, and yet-

Goro swallowed before asking, “What reason could that be?” His voice wasn’t shaking, couldn’t be shaking, he couldn’t show that _weakness._

The Shido-thing seemed to consider Goro for a moment before he started making his way up the aisle. His pace was relaxed, and yet his approach made every muscle in Goro’s body tense. 

The Shido-thing laughed. “Relax, boy. I’m not about to go striking you down just yet.” The faux friendliness dropped into a sharp smirk. “Unless, of course, there’s some reason you think I would?” 

He continued to walk towards Goro slowly, lazily. Goro swallowed again, but refused to move his feet. He couldn’t deny the tremble of his voice as he asked, “You mean you don’t recognize me? You don’t have any idea?” 

The Shido-thing looked at him quizzically. “Should I?” 

Goro inhaled sharply. He realized now that it was his rage that was counteracting his fear, that had kept him from running. With those two words, he found he was angrier than he was afraid. 

_“How_ can you have no idea?!” Goro yelled. “Do you not- do you really not remember her?! You ruined her life and you don’t _remember her?!”_

The Shido-thing shrugged. “You’ll have to be more specific than that, I’m afraid.” 

Without thinking, Goro reached for the gun at his hip. He pointed it up, directly at the thing’s face. The Shido-thing stopped approaching, but he looked distinctly unimpressed. 

Perhaps it had to do with how Goro’s hand trembled. It must have been obvious that he didn’t know what he was doing. 

Goro still growled, “I can’t believe you. I can’t _believe_ you! You ruined _everything_ for her! You _killed her!”_

He gasped for breath before shouting, _“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill_ **_you_ ** _too!”_

The Shido-thing watched him silently. Goro’s entire body was trembling, the gun wavering in his hand, but his glare was full of _pure hatred._

A mocking smile grew on the thing’s face. He started walking again, approaching Goro without a care. “I don’t need to. Face it, brat. You don’t have what it takes to shoot.” 

Goro shot over the thing’s shoulder and snarled, “Fucking _try me!”_

The Shido-thing laughed, loud and cruel. He didn’t stop approaching. “You really think that’s going to scare me?” He smirked. “You’re a pathetic little brat that thinks he’s big shit. You’ve got your first taste of power, and you think you could do _anything_ with it.” 

He stopped directly in front of him, the tip of Goro’s gun inches away from his forehead. He looked down on him, meeting Goro’s uncertain gaze with his cruel golden eyes. “But face it, kid. You’re a spineless little whelp. You don’t have it in you. Do you?” 

Goro’s breath was coming in gasps, his entire body shaking from anger and fear alike. He wanted to. He _should._ By all rights, Shido deserved to die. But could Goro be the one to do it? 

To stall for time, Goro asked, “W-would it even kill you if I shot you? The real you, that is?” 

“Does it matter?” The thing reached up to tap the end of the gun with a finger. “You’re not going to shoot, anyways.” 

“You don’t know that,” Goro quickly insisted. 

“Oh,” the thing’s grin widened, “but I do.”

As the moment stretched on, Goro realized with dread that he was right. Even with all the hatred in his heart, he _couldn’t do it._

With a sob, he dropped the gun and stumbled back, quickly wrapping his trembling arms around himself. 

The thing laughed again. “See? I told you.” 

Goro shouted, _“Shut up!”_

“Hmmm,” the thing pondered. “No.” 

Suddenly, he punched Goro hard in the chest, sending him flying. His back slammed into the wall, knocking the breath clean out of him. He slumped to the floor, struggling to breathe. 

Some part of him realized he probably shouldn’t have survived that. A hit like that should have caved his chest in. Flying into the wall should have broken his back. It hurt like _hell_ , but he was still alive. 

Though maybe not for long. 

The Shido-thing was laughing again. “Well, this has been some good entertainment, I’ll give you that.” 

Goro clutched at his chest with both hands, still struggling to breathe, but he glared up at the thing through his bangs. 

The thing met his gaze, still smirking, as he walked closer. “You’ve got some fire, but it’s wasted in a spineless coward like you.” 

Goro couldn’t even speak to defend himself, since he could still barely breathe, much less talk. He made sure to put as much malice as possible into his expression, instead. 

“... I’ll tell you what.” The Shido-thing stopped in front of him, then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, four white lion monsters appeared in the space around them. “You manage to survive these shadows, I’ll give you another chance to go at me. Who knows, maybe next time you’ll actually have the balls to shoot!” 

As soon as the monsters - shadows? - appeared, Goro’s heart leapt into his throat. They were too strong. Even one was too strong for him, but _four?_ When he was still struggling to even breathe? 

The thing knew he wouldn’t survive. He _knew,_ and yet he was dangling the possibility of survival above his head like it could happen at all. 

If Goro was about to die, he wasn’t going to do so passively. He spat right onto the thing’s shoes. When their gazes met, Goro lifted one hand from his chest to flip him off. 

For one moment, he wondered if the Shido-thing would kill him himself. But then the thing snorted and shook his head, before turning away. “Childish.” 

Maybe so. But whatever. He deserved to be childish in his last moments. 

The Shido-thing disappeared, leaving Goro alone with the lions. They watched him, licking their lips, but they didn’t move to attack him just yet. Savoring the moment, maybe? It certainly wasn’t like he was in any state to fight back. 

Goro hung his head and awaited his fate. 

With a heavy heart, he thought of Akira. He would know that Goro had died. It was supposedly very painful to lose a soulmate. He wished he could make it so it wouldn’t hurt for him. 

He wished Akira had gotten a better soulmate than him. 

**_“A_** _re you r_ ** _e_** _ally givin_ ** _g_** **_u_** _p that easil_ ** _y?”_**

Goro stiffened, his eyes widening at the voice. It appeared in his head just like Robin Hood’s, but it was definitely _not_ his persona. Robin Hood’s voice was like low, gentle music. This one was grating, cacophonous, _chaotic-_

 **_“A_** _w, tha_ ** _t_** _'s_ _flatt_ ** _e_** _rin_ ** _g. Ni_** _ce that yo_ ** _u_ ** _know_ **_m_** _y deal al_ ** _r_** _eady_ ** _.”_ **

Goro wheezed out a confused, _“What?”_

What the fuck _was_ that?!

 **_“Y_** _o_ ** _u_ ** _rea_ ** _ll_** _y caug_ ** _h_** _t my a_ ** _tt_** _ention earli_ ** _er,_ ** _you know._ **_V_** _ery i_ ** _m_** _pressive._ **_W_** _ith pr_ ** _o_** _per traini_ ** _ng,_ ** _you cou_ ** _l_** _d ea_ ** _s_** _ily become a_ **_f_** _orce of_ **_chaos.”_ **

Goro’s breath caught in his throat. His heart sped up. 

**_“Y_** _ou unders_ ** _ta_** _nd wha_ ** _t_ ** _this is,_ **_ri_** _ght?_ **_Y_** _ou’ve f_ ** _e_** _lt it onc_ ** _e_ ** _before, a_ ** _f_** _ter all._ **_I_** _t went s_ ** _o_ ** _well for y_ ** _ou_ ** _last time. And_ **_now,_ ** _you on_ ** _c_** _e more fin_ ** _d_ ** _your_ ** _s_** _elf ne_ ** _x_** _t to de_ ** _a_** _th. I can_ **_help_ ** _you._

 **_S_** _o. H_ ** _ow_ ** _about_ **_w_** _e form a_ **_contract?”_ **

A broken wail escaped from Goro’s throat as _pain_ overtook every one of his senses. It was different from the last one, but no less painful. It felt like knives were driving into every inch of his skin, peeling it back, ripping it apart, and he could think of _nothing else._

**_“I am thou, thou art I..._ **

**_Y_** _ou’_ ** _v_** _e done nothin_ ** _g_ ** _wrong,_ **_bu_** _t the wo_ ** _r_** _ld really_ **_hates_ ** _you, huh_ ** _?_ **

**_Let’s_ ** _take_ **_e_** _very_ **_s_** _ingle_ **_o_** _ne of the usel_ ** _e_** _ss fools and_ **_tear_ ** _their minds to_ **_shreds.”_ **

Goro screamed. 

It was a scream of rage, rather than a scream of pain. Every nerve in his body felt alight with energy, a chaotic crackle that made him feel like he was going to burst. 

**_“My_** _agen_ ** _t_** _of_ ** _chaos! Call my_** **_name!”_**

The pain abated, and Goro finally became aware of his surroundings. The lions were looking at him with obvious alarm and confusion. And… perhaps… 

Fear?

A smile spread across Goro’s face. 

He _liked_ that. 

A giggle bubbled up in his throat as he pushed himself to his feet. “Yes,” he rasped. “Yes, that’s it! _That’s_ what I want to see.” 

His grin grew sharp, _vicious._ He brought his fingers to the sides of the new mask on his face. He knew this part. Last time, his human limits made the process difficult. This time? 

Goro grit his teeth and ripped half his face off in one quick motion. 

He cackled in pain and delight. _“Yes… To me…_ **_Loki!”_**

Like before, his blood burst into blue flames, followed by the rest of his body. Before the transformation was even complete, he was already launching himself at the nearest lion. He brought his saber - now bright red - down on the center of the lion’s head. It left a large gash and forced the lion into a bow.

Goro rolled with the forward momentum to flip over the lion and immediately slashed at its back legs. The lion roared in pain as the ligaments were severed, sending it sprawling. 

Goro was about to jump onto it to perform a finishing blow when he felt heat approaching him. In a split second decision, he rolled to take cover behind the downed lion as fire exploded around him. His exposed face burned from the heat, but at least it didn’t incinerate him. 

The moment the fire started to dissipate, he was already jumping from the lion’s side. He bounded to a spot that was as close to equidistant from them all as he could get. He grinned maniacally at them before pulling his mask off with a cackled call of, **“** ** _Riot Gun!”_ **

Bullets rained in every direction, some rebounding from the lions and hitting others, while most met their marks. Some of the rebounds hit Goro as well, but nowhere vital. The pain of it was irrelevant. Goro was caught up with the drain from the ability, which was more intense than he’d expected. 

Whatever, didn’t matter, everything was pain already and it was terrible and delightful and invigorating and- _and-_

He jumped to the side to avoid a swipe from one of the surviving lions. The first one was dead, plain and simple **_(good fucking riddance, you useless bag of fur),_** while the rest were obviously hurting. Good, _good,_ this was good, he could do this, he could **m** ake **t** hem **_p_** _ay_. 

**_“L_** _ittle a_ ** _g_** _ent, I_ **_h_** _ave a fun_ **_trick_ ** _for yo_ ** _u.”_ **

As Goro jumped to avoid another swipe, he answered, _“Oh?”_

Laughter filled his mind as Loki gave him the knowledge of what to do. 

He was right. It _would_ be fun. 

Goro cackled alongside the voice in his head as he pulled the mask off his face and commanded, _“Loki_ , **_break them!”_ **

He pointed at one of the lions and watched in delight as a strange atmosphere overtook it. He quickly jumped away as the lion roared before letting loose an explosion in the entire area around it. Even having put distance between them, the heat from the blast made his prior burns _hurt._ But that didn’t matter, because the other two lions were now distracted by the first running up and physically attacking them. 

Goro’s laughter was to the point of hysterics by this point, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. One of the lions seemed to figure out that he was the cause of the change in its ally **_(ally no longer, pathetic scum)_** , and it ran towards Goro, roaring in anger. 

Following his instincts _(instincts? Or was it Loki? Did he have instincts like this?),_ Goro jumped over the lion once it was within range, grabbed onto its mane with his clawed right hand, then _drove_ his saber right through its spine at the base of its head. His momentum continued to carry him forwards, tugging his saber out of his hand, even as the lion started to dissipate beneath him. 

He hit the ground roughly, his ankle twisting and sending him onto his hands and knees, _hard-_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_

Another blast of fire nearby almost caught him, but he rolled away at the last second. From his spot on the floor, he watched the two remaining lions fight it out. 

The one he turned berserk was attacking with an exaggerated power, sacrificing its defense in the process. The two were dealing massive damage to each other, tearing chunks out at a time. 

Goro pushed himself up onto his knees with trembling arms, ready to leap aside at a moment’s notice if need be. The two paid him no mind, up until the berserked lion collapsed with a dying roar. 

The last lion turned to Goro, eyes murderous even as it bled from the numerous lacerations across its body. 

It took a step towards him, and Goro pulled off his mask. He whispered, _“Eiga.”_

Darkness consumed it. 

And Goro was alone. 

He collapsed face-first onto the floor, gasping out of pain. Everything hurt, _everything_ hurt, and he had no idea what pains were what, what had been caused by what, it was just pain, pain, _pain, pain, pain,_ **_pain-_ **

He sobbed, then gasped as that brought him more pain too. 

_“My hero! Use the item!”_

Oh, Robin Hood’s voice was such a relief to hear. Whatever happened there, that whole period of time, he’d been silent, maybe blocked off, Goro had been without him, without his steady presence, his comforting voice, his-

_“GORO!”_

His entire body flinched as Robin Hood’s shout echoed in his head. It was the first time he’d used Goro’s name, that was fun, oh yeah, he was saying something, it was the, the, uh-

_“The item. The one you picked up. It could help. Please use it.”_

The item. The item! Of course. Goro chuckled, then whined as that brought him more pain. Everything was pain right now, so he should just stop doing that, any of that, any of this, he’s, he’s, 

_“The item!”_

Oh, shit, right. The item. 

Goro dug into his pocket for the rock and brought it up in front of his face. How was he supposed to use this? It was just a rock. How was he supposed to know if it would even help? 

Wouldn’t it be hilarious if it was an attack item, after everything? What if he blew his face off, right here? He could see it happening, the world had always been cruel to him. He escaped certain death but then death would catch up to him with a boom to the face! 

Boom! Haha. 

_“My hero,_ **_please.”_ **

Goro took a shuddered breath and shut his eyes. He brought the rock to in front of his forehead, which- nothing? Nothing. He pressed it against the mask, then harder, and harder, and harder. 

Then it popped! 

Relief. Relief flooded into his body, into his bones. He sobbed from it. Then sobbed again, and again, and oh whoops, he was crying. 

His body still hurt, but it was no longer the overwhelming agony from before. The agony which he was pretty sure was death, or near death, or something. He’d been close to death at least, maybe. Probably. 

The realization only made him cry harder. 

**_“H_** _ey, d_ ** _o_** _n’t look at_ **_m_** _e._ ** _”_ **

Goro’s voice wobbled as he replied, “I can’t look at you, you’re incorporeal.” 

**_“N_** _ot_ **_you._ ** _Mister_ **_R_** _ighteou_ ** _s_ ** _her_ ** _e.”_ **

Goro giggled through his tears at the name, even as Robin Hood’s disapproval floated in. 

_“You poisoned his mind so deeply, yet you act as if you were innocent?”_

**_“Y_** _ou we_ ** _r_** _en’_ ** _t_ ** _doing a_ ** _ny_** _thing._ **_So_** _meone h_ ** _a_** _d to sav_ ** _e_ ** _him, b_ ** _ec_** _ause_ **_you_ ** _sure were_ ** _n’_** _t_ ** _.”_ **

With the giggle still in his voice, Goro requested, “Don’t fight, guys.” 

They both fell silent. 

With both his mind and the world around him finally silent, Goro took a moment to just… breathe. 

The healing rock, whatever it was, had saved him from the worst of the pain, but it was still radiating throughout his whole body. His face felt itchy from the burns, his left ankle ached _,_ there were localized spots of pain across his body (from the bullets, his mind supplied), every breath sent sharp pain running through his chest and his back, and his body on the whole felt completely drained of energy. 

He was feeling rather emotionally drained, too. 

His crying eventually quieted, leaving him lying silently on the floor. He knew he would have to get up eventually, but how could he? Even the thought of getting up made his heart quiver. 

_“You’ll need to. There are no monsters right now, but they could appear at any time. You must get to safety.”_

Goro took a shuddered breath and curled up a little bit. “How can I, Robin Hood? I-I can’t… even just _thinking_ about it is…” 

**_“D_** _o y_ ** _ou_ ** _want m_ ** _e_ ** _to carry_ **_y_** _ou_ ** _?”_ **

He paused in genuine confusion. “... _can_ you?” 

_“No. He can’t. Don’t offer things that you can’t do, you belligerent equine.”_

“... equine?”

 **_“H_** _e mean_ ** _s_ ** _I loo_ ** _k_ ** _like a zebra_ ** _.”_ **

“He- what?”

_“Don’t distract from the point at hand.”_

**_“He_** _y, you’_ ** _r_** _e the o_ ** _n_** _e who re_ ** _s_** _orted to nam_ ** _e_ ** _calling._ **_N_** _ice on that b_ ** _y t_** _he_ **_w_** _ay, di_ ** _d_** _n’t think you h_ ** _ad_ ** _it in you_ ** _.”_ **

Goro could practically feel Robin Hood roll his eyes inside him, but Goro was still caught up on the _zebra_ thing. “Wait- back up, what do you mean you look like a zebra?” 

**_“Y_** _ou re_ ** _a_** _lly didn’t see_ **_m_** _e? Sad_ ** _.”_ **

“... no, sorry.” 

**_“H_** _ey, no_ ** _t_** _hing th_ ** _a_** _t can’t be_ **_f_** _ixed._ **_Cr_** _ush your mas_ ** _k_ ** _for a sec_ ** _.”_ **

Crush it…?

Goro reached up and pulled his mask off. To his surprise, it looked totally different from what it did before. It still had a pointed beak, but it wasn’t as long. More notably, it was black with wicked looking horns that tapered off into red. It seemed rather… dark. 

Was the rest of his outfit changed? He seemed to have clawed gauntlets on, and upon looking down he found himself wearing some kind of black and blue body suit. He also seemed to have some kind of helmet? 

All in all, was incredibly different from the noble hero look that Robin Hood gave him. He wondered if he would be able to switch back to it, or if it was lost with the transformation. 

**_“Wo_** _w, yo_ ** _u_ ** _really get distr_ ** _a_** _cted_ **_ea_** _sily._ **_D_** _on’t worr_ ** _y_** _, your pr_ ** _e_** _tty prince_ **_l_** _ook isn’t gone._ **_W_** _hen you s_ ** _w_** _itch to_ **_R_** _obin, here, i_ ** _t_** _’ll come back._ **_F_** _irst, tho_ ** _u_** _gh, are y_ ** _ou_ ** _gonna c_ ** _r_** _ush it_ ** _?”_ **

… right. Not really knowing what he was doing, Goro squeezed his hand around the mask- and then promptly gasped as the mask disappeared and a giant being loomed above him. 

It- _he_ , since it was supposedly Loki- was honestly difficult to look at. He was made of sharp, angular lines that were made even sharper by the black and white stripes covering his whole body. He had golden hooves on his feet, though his hands seemed… mostly normal. His horns reminded Goro of the ones on his mask. He also had a long, flaming sword that he was sitting on- oh yeah, and he was floating, but that seemed normal for an incorporeal being. 

Loki seemed to grin at him. He lifted a hand to wave cheekily, then disappeared. 

_**"S** ee? P **r** etty cool, ri **g** ht **?"**_

“I- yeah, I suppose. I can see the zebra thing, at least.” 

_**"Y** up. **"**_

Goro paused. He realized he had never actually seen Robin Hood directly, either. If he could do this with Loki, he likely would be able to with Robin Hood, too, but… 

“... how do I switch? Uh, switch masks?” 

_“You just need to want it. Envision that you are calling to me, and then it will happen.”_

That was rather vague, but… Goro tried doing just that. To his surprise, his outfit immediately shifted back into what he was familiar with. His head thumped lightly onto the ground as the helmet disappeared from under it. 

He promptly reached up to pull the red mask from his face and crushed it in his hand. Just like Loki had, Robin Hood appeared in the space above him. 

He was rather hulking in comparison to Loki. He was muscular- very much so- with the classic V shaped body of superheroes. Which, really, he looked like he could have come straight out of a superhero comic. His attire in general reminded Goro of them, especially with the giant stylized ‘RH’ on his chest. He held in his hand a _giant_ bow, which was made up of golden wings and engraved with the name _Robin Hood._ There was no mistaking who this entity was, at least. 

Robin Hood inclined his head in a stoic nod, then disappeared.

“... you sure have a hero theme, huh?”

_“I am only a reflection of your own heart, hero.”_

Reflection of his heart… Goro remembered the light versus dark of his magic. It seemed like that dichotomy had become even more pronounced with this new persona of his. 

**_“H_** _ey, I t_ ** _a_** _ke offen_ ** _s_** _e to that._ **_I_** _’m not_ **_dark_** _, I’m_ **_chaos_** _. Ther_ ** _e_** _’s a d_ ** _i_** _fference_ ** _.”_ **

“... the outfit you gave me seems pretty dark to me.” 

**_“B_** _lam_ ** _e_ ** _yourself for t_ ** _h_** _at, kid_ ** _.”_ **

Goro huffed. “Whatever.” 

**_“A_** _nyways, I d_ ** _i_** _dn’_ ** _t_ ** _mean liter_ ** _a_** _l carr_ ** _y_** _ing, earlier. I_ **_c_** _ould gi_ ** _ve_ ** _you another a_ ** _d_** _renaline shot, li_ ** _k_** _e before._ **_I_** _t served i_ ** _t_** _s purpose_ ** _.”_ **

_“You are NOT going to poison his mind like that again.”_

**_“N_** _o poi_ ** _s_** _oning here,_ **_P_** _rissy. I’_ ** _m_ ** _not resp_ ** _o_** _nsible for how h_ ** _e_ ** _rea_ ** _ct_** _ed. Th_ ** _a_** _t aggre_ ** _ss_** _ion was_ **_a_** _ll him._ **_I_** _t was p_ ** _re_** _tty grea_ ** _t_ ** _though,_ **_I_** _’ll give you that_ ** _.”_ **

_“Our definitions of ‘great’ seem to differ.”_

**_“Ye_** _ah, yeah, y_ ** _o_** _u don’t like_ **_chaos_** _, I g_ ** _e_** _t it._ **_O_** _ur boy hol_ ** _d_** _s a lot of it, t_ ** _ho_** _ugh_ ** _.”_ **

_“‘Our’ boy? Since when was he yours?”_

**_“He_** _’s every b_ ** _it_ ** _mine as he i_ ** _s_ ** _yours._ **_J_** _ust ca_ ** _u_** _se you’v_ ** _e_ ** _known him l_ ** _on_** _ger doe_ ** _sn_** _’t change that_ **_I’m_ ** _here now,_ **_too.”_ **

As the two needled each other, a scowl grew more and more pronounced on Goro’s face. Finally, he interrupted, “Guys, come on. Can we not use my brain as a brawling ring?” 

_“... I apologize.”_

**_“I_ ** _do_ ** _n_** _’t_ ** _.”_ **

Goro rolled his eyes. “Right, well. If you guys are done, maybe you could help me focus on getting out of here? Or would you rather keep arguing and distracting me so that I remain on this floor until more monsters come around?” 

_**"M** y off **e** r still stan **d** s **."**_

_“We are not doing that. My hero, you just need to bring yourself to that Safe Room from earlier. There should be no monsters along the way. Once you are there, you can rest and recover from your wounds.”_

“... yeah, I guess that’s my best bet.” Goro shut his eyes. “Moving really isn’t something I want to do, but…” 

He didn’t have a choice. 

Goro sighed and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. His entire body protested, but it really could’ve been worse. It _was_ worse, not that long ago. His arms were barely trembling as they held him, now. That was nice. 

He looked around him. The formerly pristine room was now littered with scorch marks and holes. He’d somehow managed to move quite a distance from the entrance in the middle of the fight. The entire area in between was a mess. 

He looked behind himself and saw his saber lying there, blue once more. He crawled towards it, then holstered it to his hip. With that, he very carefully pushed himself to his feet. 

His ankle hurt, but so long as he mostly kept his weight off of it, it wasn’t the worst. He hobbled closer to the elevator. 

On the way, he found his gun. He stared down at it, mixed feelings warring in his gut. Seeing it just reminded him of the awful confrontation with that imitation of his father, but… he couldn’t just leave it here. He needed every tool at his disposal. 

Goro picked it up. He strapped it to his hip, then resolutely didn’t look at it again. 

He cast his gaze around at the debris in the room. To his surprise, there were some thousand yen notes lying on the floor. He picked them up to inspect them. 

They seemed to be legit, from what he could see. Holding them up to the light, they definitely had the proper watermarks. 

… what _was_ this place? Where did this money come from? It couldn’t be automatically generated, could it? If it was, and he were able to keep getting more of it, wouldn’t that just mess up the economy? That would be an imitation of individually printing your own money, which would cause inflation if done on a big enough scale. 

… Goro pocketed the money anyways. It was just a few thousand yen. It wouldn’t matter. 

After one final sweep of his gaze, Goro entered the elevator. He leaned against its wall for the short ride down, then exited once the doors opened. 

The main hall was just as he left it, to his relief. He didn’t know what he would’ve done had there been monsters running around. 

The walk went by agonizingly slowly. As he passed the prop-people, none of them seemed to take notice of his haggard appearance. It was as good a confirmation as any that they weren’t real. 

Finally, _finally,_ Goro reached the safe room. 

As he stepped inside, the soothing atmosphere of it washed over him like a balm. He leaned back against the door once it was shut and contemplated what to do. 

He could always just leave. He probably _should_ leave. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but it had probably been a lot. He should teleport to the deck of the ship, exit the Metaverse, then make his miserable way back to his residence, where he would sleep in a rickety bed with thirty other boys around him. 

Or…

Goro looked over to the luxurious beds to the side of the room. It would be better to just return to where he was supposed to, but his body hurt _so much._ It wouldn’t be as bad once he returned to the real world, but just one slash on his side had resulted in a massive and painful bruise. 

He didn’t want to have to deal with whatever this mess would leave him with. 

Who knows? Maybe the rest would help to heal him, here. It was a strange enough place. It seemed to function in large part on belief. So if he believed it would help him, maybe it actually would. 

It made the option all the more enticing. 

Following the pleas of his body, Godo moved to one of the beds. He removed his mask and set it on the bedside table before falling face-first onto the mattress. 

He was asleep in seconds. 

——————————

Goro woke up slowly. 

He was lying on what felt like a _cloud,_ which was weird, since his mattress wasn’t really that comfortable. He hummed in contentment as he nuzzled into the velvety surface beneath his face. 

_“My hero, it may be time to get up.”_

He furrowed his eyebrows, but kept his eyes shut. He mumbled, “What time is it?”

_“I have no way to know. You can learn once you return to the real world.”_

_Real world…?_

Goro gasped and pushed himself up quickly. He looked around and found he was still in the safe room. True to its name, it seemed like it kept him safe as he slept. 

It was perhaps one of the most comfortable rests he’d had in a long time. Maybe ever? 

He could certainly get used to luxury beds like this. Maybe he could just live here, instead of at the institution. 

_“And then what would you eat? This is a place to rest, not a place to live.”_

… Goro sighed. Once again, Robin Hood was right. 

He moved to sit properly, rubbing a hand on his face to help work out the grogginess. His heart rate slowed from the spike it made when he’d properly woken up. 

After a moment, he realized his face didn’t hurt like it had before. 

_Did that theory actually work…?_

Goro pulled off a glove to feel at his face. It was still a bit tender, the skin rougher than normal, but it definitely wasn’t the burned mess from before. 

Taking stock of the rest of himself, he found that his chest and back still ached, but he could at least breathe without it sending spikes of pain through him every time. Rolling his ankle, he found that it was still tender, but the pain was dull enough he could put it out of his mind. And the bullet wounds…

Goro pushed one sleeve up to inspect one of the injuries. It appeared to be properly scabbed up. To his surprise, it didn’t seem like there was any sign of a bullet at all. Upon inspecting the other wounds, he found the same. 

He didn’t know if there just hadn’t been any bullet remains at all, or if the rest in this room removed them, but… either way, that was a very good thing. He’d been afraid of possibly having to remove the bullets himself, without any tools. 

He shuddered. It sounded awful. 

In any case, it seemed like this safe room was a godsend. Goro felt much more optimistic about the prospects of leaving the Metaverse, now. 

Although… How long was he out? How long would he have slept in order to recover like this? 

He wouldn’t get his answer here. With a sigh, Goro stood. He was still entirely dressed from earlier, since he’d just collapsed into bed. He grabbed the mask from the side table and placed it back upon his face. With that, he was ready to leave. 

He pulled his phone out and teleported to the deck of the ship. The sky was dark. 

Like this, he could almost pretend that there wasn’t an apocalyptic wasteland surrounding him. Closing his eyes, he just felt the cool air blowing against his skin. The air smelled salty from the sea. It was pretty nice. 

He probably shouldn’t be enjoying this place like this. The pleasant atmosphere came at the cost of whatever innocents Shido had run over - including his mother. 

It was a sobering thought. Goro immediately set about leaving. 

Upon returning to the real world, Goro found it was night here, too. It was an interesting thing to note, that the cycles of the day seemed to align (at least for that world). 

He looked at his phone for the time and did a double take. _2 am?!_

How was he supposed to get back?! The trains had long stopped running, and the morning trains wouldn’t start for at least another three hours. 

And Goro was standing outside the government building by himself at _2 am._ He hoped to god that no police officers wandered by. 

He decided to get out of there, and then figure out what to do. He casually, yet stealthily, started down the street in the direction of Shibuya. Thankfully, he didn’t see much of anyone as he went. 

He would need to walk. It wasn’t something he was happy about, considering how his ankle was still a bit tender, but he didn’t really have any other choices. He looked up directions on his phone. 

An hour. It would take an _hour._

Goro sighed. He kept walking. 

It would be around 3 am when he got back. He hadn’t done his homework, so he would need to do that. Then, he would need to get ready for school come 6 am, and then go about his day like normal. 

He wasn’t getting any more sleep tonight. He supposed that was fine. 

He kept a careful eye out as he walked. It was dangerous to walk alone at night, and yet… 

It felt like with his two forays into the Metaverse, he was somehow… tougher, maybe? After nearly dying to those four lions, any number of measly humans felt insignificant. However, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back on Robin Hood or Loki in the real world, so he still kept an eye out. 

Robin Hood and Loki, huh…?

_**"Y** es **?"**_

Goro looked around himself to make sure no one was around, then answered in a mutter, “I wasn’t talking to you.” 

**_“Y_** _ou t_ ** _h_** _ought my na_ ** _m_** _e._ **_S_** _eems weir_ ** _d_ ** _to just do f_ ** _o_** _r no re_ ** _a_** _son_ ** _.”_ **

“I thought Robin Hood’s name, too. I do that, sometimes. You know - think. Doesn’t mean I want to talk to you.”

He heard Loki’s laugh in his mind. 

**_“Y_** _ou know, I_ **_r_** _ea_ ** _l_** _ly do like yo_ ** _u,_ ** _kid_ ** _.”_ **

Goro rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to think. _Alone.”_

 **_“N_** _o such t_ ** _h_** _ing as ‘alone’ an_ ** _y_** _more, for you._ **_B_** _ut sure, I’ll s_ ** _t_** _ay quiet_ ** _.”_ **

_“Thank_ you.” He didn’t want to be reminded of his complete lack of privacy. He was trying not to think about it. 

The two personas were technically him, so it wasn’t like it was the worst. Their consciousnesses were still split from his, though, which they made sure to remind him of. Constantly. 

He heard Loki’s laugh again. He ignored it. 

They were so different from each other. Loki had declared himself a being of chaos. Robin Hood, on the other hand, seemed to embody… order, perhaps? If they were at opposite ends of the spectrum, which they very much seemed to be, Robin Hood representing order made quite a lot of sense. 

Chaos and order… it was intriguing that he was capable of such contrasting extremes. 

From what Loki said, the… incident in that room was born from his own heart. _He_ was the one who was so ready to go absolutely feral. 

It reminded him of the incident from his first year of middle school. He supposed he’d had that kind of aggression for a while now. 

Speaking of the room…

Goro frowned as he remembered the encounter with his father. His not-father. Really, what even was that thing? 

It didn’t seem human, but it wasn’t the same as the other monsters. The other shadows? He referred to them as shadows. Goro supposed he could see it, considering how they tended to dissolve into nothing upon being killed. 

If Goro had done that to the Not-Shido, would he have dissolved like that too? Or would he have died from it like any normal human would? 

It couldn’t have been the real Shido, but it wasn’t unrelated to him. He looked identical to the real Shido, besides the strange golden eyes. His voice was the same too, though the cruel edge to it was very different from what his voice was like in his speeches. It was probably how he really was, behind closed doors. 

Considering the place, it must have been a representation of him. But unlike the spiritless husks of those party guests, there was definitely _something._ It was like the normal shadows, but not. 

What even _were_ the shadows? Were they representations of living things, too?

Goro hoped not. If so, then he’d already killed six different entities. 

He would just run under the assumption that they were not alive, for his own peace of mind. 

If Shido’s representation was a similar being to those shadow-monsters, Goro wondered what would happen if he used that one skill on him. 

_Berserk._

That lion had totally lost it, attacking everything. Would it have recovered eventually? What would it do to a representation of someone? Would it filter through to the real person?

Should he even want to know? 

The Metaverse seemed to operate based on perceptions and mindstates. An entire dimension was born based on how Shido viewed the world. And time after time, things happened simply because Goro believed in the possibility. 

How much could it affect the real world? And following that, how could Goro use it? 

He still had the mystery of Mementos to unravel, but another scheme was boiling in his head. 

Goro was absolutely powerless in the real world in comparison to Shido, but in the _Metaverse…_

He was still weak. He knew that. But while the encounter with the lions was disastrous, he somehow knew it made him stronger. If he continued battling, continued gaining experience, then his strength would continue to increase, as well.

It really was like a video game. It was almost laughable. 

Goro needed someone else to experiment on. Shido’s shadow self was far too strong for him, Goro knew that now. But if there was someone weaker, someone less important, then… maybe. 

Who would he not mind experimenting on? Whose mind would he be fine with permanently breaking? He didn’t know if that was what his ability did, but it was a very real possibility. He had to be prepared for it. He couldn’t do this to just anyone. 

… Goro’s second foster father popped into his head. 

Yes, _yes._ If there was anyone besides Shido that Goro wouldn’t mind dying in a ditch, it would be him. 

He opened up the MetaNav and inputted the man’s name.

It was a hit, though it seemed to be attached to Mementos. Did he not have a Palace of his own? There was no way Goro would have coincidentally been thrown into that man’s Palace out of nowhere. 

No, Mementos was special, and that man truly was not. Perhaps it was where all the low-lifes went, when they were too weak to have distortions of their own. 

After a moment, Goro slipped his phone back into his pocket. He didn’t have time to do anything with that, yet. 

But _maybe…_ he didn’t work today, so maybe he could plan another little trip into Mementos for after school. 

He would see what would happen to that man when Goro used that ability, and then… 

There had to be a way to use this to get to Shido. After meeting the man’s shadow, his hatred had only grown tenfold. 

There was a difference between knowing a man was terrible and actually experiencing it. Shido had looked at him like he was less than dirt, _mocked_ him relentlessly, and then left him for dead. 

He hadn’t even recognized her in him. Goro knew he looked like his mother, and Shido _didn’t recognize him._

**_“W_** _e can_ **_make him pay._ **

_My abilit_ ** _y_ ** _is yo_ ** _u_** _rs to use,_ **_k_** _id_ ** _.”_ **

_Yes…_ Goro grinned. He didn’t know what he was going to do yet, but for the first time in his life, he could do _something._

He would make Shido pay for his actions, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's gotta turn into a vengeful little shit somehow. that's the purpose of this chapter. also the Loki awakening. Man. That Awakening, tho. while writing it i had to take a step back & i was just like. '........u okay bro?' (he was Very Not Okay). 
> 
> oh yeah, goro has no clue but the item he picked up was a life stone. which is why it helped, but not that much. it was still enough to possibly save his life tho!
> 
> a detail: Cerberus has High Counter, aka why there was bullet ricochet. goro had no clue tho, so that's why it's not mentioned. 
> 
> i looked to see if there was any equivalent to flipping ppl off in japan (since the middle finger does Not have the same context there) but i for the life of me couldn't find anything. but the image of goro flipping shido off was too good, i left it in anyways............ Forgive Me. 
> 
> writing Loki is so much fun. him, Robin Hood, and Goro really are a whole dysfunctional family, petty arguments and all. 
> 
> about Loki, I'm running with the assumption that he's not actually evil. his thing is Chaos, which can coincide with evil a lot, but it's still different. he can be helpful, if he feels like it (like in this situation). he's goro's persona, so he'll always do what he tells him to. but he will DEFINITELY push for chaotic shit at Every point that he can. 
> 
> smth else of note: goro is Definitely high int/low wis build. he's very smart! but he is also Very, Very dumb. and that will never truly change!  
> OH YEAH goro's a navigator. like, his whole deal in Royal??? he wouldn't be able to do that if he didnt have some skills. he definitely isn't as advanced as futaba, but he had to get through years of palace diving by himself. so im just kinda writing it as him having some pretty advanced instincts. he's got this Sense that Tells him things & he's just like. "Alright."
> 
> i WILL NOT be able to update as quickly for chapter four as i have with these past two. i had today and yesterday off, which is why it worked. tomorrow i have both work And dnd, so i wont have much time to write. that said, i will be working on it! it shouldn't take tooooo long. 
> 
> Next Time: Goro Makes A Plan.


	4. Slippery Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro sets some plans in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoo, this chapter's an exciting one. the ball's really starting to roll in this. after this, there's gonna be just one more chapter of this pre-game stuff, then it will be Game Time. 
> 
> there are some names for random characters and i must stress these are meant to be FICTIONAL, which i say just bc they refer to uh. Fake Politicians. i am not using real politicians in my story. 
> 
> there are A Few warnings for this chapter, which i will list at the start of my end notes so ppl can look if they'd like. kept down there tho so as to not spoil the ppl who Don't wanna be spoiled. 
> 
> anyways, here we goooooo

The institution always locked its doors at 8 pm, then unlocked them again at 6 am. It was possible to enter during the night, if you called in. 

Goro wasn’t going to do that. 

When he arrived back at the institution around 3 am, he went around to the side of the building. There, he found the window he kept unlocked for exactly this sort of reason and snuck inside. 

He could pretend he’d been here all night. It wasn't like the fools in charge ever paid attention. 

After grabbing his things, Goro went to the deserted study hall to begin his homework. It was to his immense relief to finally sit down. His ankle _really_ hated that walk. 

A bit after 5 am, he finished his homework. He sat there, just enjoying the silence of the morning. 

It was his favorite time of the day. There was always that sweet spot in between when the night owls slept and the early birds rose… It was the time where it would only be him awake. It was peaceful. 

Goro sighed. He should make a plan for later today. 

After fighting those lions in Shido’s Palace, Goro was certain the monsters in that first level of Mementos would be a piece of cake… if they were all as strong as those pixies, that is. 

He wouldn’t assume they would be. Assumptions like that were how he’d almost gotten killed, after all. 

He snorted. He’d felt like he’d almost died after his first awakening, but it really was very tame in comparison to the second. He could have died, yes, but he hadn’t gotten anywhere close. Yesterday, though… 

It was a learning experience. He would not be repeating it. 

He needed to figure out some way to get more of those items. If magical healing was possible, it would be imperative that he take advantage of it. He couldn’t keep getting the shit beat out of him like this. 

But how could he get more of them? He’d found that rock through chance alone. It wasn’t like there was some store selling Metaverse healing items. 

Although…

For a world that functioned based on belief, maybe he didn’t need that. Maybe all he needed were items that people _believed_ could heal. 

Goro decided to take a trip to a drug store before he went to Mementos today. Perhaps some average medicine would turn into magical healing inside of the Metaverse. It was worth a try. 

It made him glad he’d picked up that yen after the fight. It had somehow stayed in his pocket after returning to reality. It meant he wouldn’t have to dip into his bank account to buy supplies. 

He wondered if it came from those lions. He found the money laying around where some of them had disappeared. Could they have dropped it? If they had, could those pixies have dropped money as well, and he just hadn’t noticed it? 

He would investigate it today, he supposed. 

Goro tapped the end of his pen on the table, his head propped up with a hand under his chin. 

Now, what to do about his experiment today…? 

He needed to figure out some way to observe the results. While he couldn’t be sure of exactly where the man would be at any point… he did remember where he lived. It wasn’t too far from the exit of Mementos. 

Assuming he hadn’t moved in the past four years, and he still came home around the same time… Goro could set his shadow berserk in Mementos, then immediately leave and go to his house. From there, he could… spy on him? Maybe? 

It was an imperfect plan with too many unknowns, but it would have to do. The man would always come home around 5 pm, so that would be the time Goro would shoot for. 

It left him enough time for that trip to the store, at least. 

Goro sighed and looked at the clock. It wasn’t even 5:30 yet, but he was bored. Maybe he would just get ready early. 

He ended up doing just that. 

As he was getting changed, he realized there was writing on his arm that he’d missed. Had it happened when he was asleep in the Palace?

The first message from Akira read: _‘Do you have time to talk tonight?’_

A little further down the arm was just a simple _‘?’._

So, Akira had tried to contact him. He’d either been in the middle of almost dying or recovering from almost dying. It wasn’t unreasonable that he missed them. 

Should he reply to them now…? It was still very early. Akira certainly wouldn’t be awake (that boy loved to sleep in as long as possible). If he messaged him, he would run the risk of waking him up. 

He knew Akira wouldn’t mind, but _Goro_ did. He didn’t want to interrupt Akira’s sleep. 

With that in mind, Goro decided to not respond. He’d get around to it later. 

——————————

That afternoon, Goro found himself in Mementos exactly as planned.

He spent some time wandering the tunnels and fighting more of those shadow monsters. As expected, they were a piece of cake. He came across more of those pixies a few times, and each time he took _immense_ delight in tearing them apart. 

He might have been holding a bit of a grudge. He felt it was justified.

The monsters did drop money after all, but it was chump change in comparison to what the lions left for him. Perhaps the money scaled to the strength of the enemy defeated. 

The more he learned about the Metaverse, the more it felt like a video game. It was honestly disconcerting. 

He tested out one of the medicine pills after receiving a minor injury. To his relief, it ended up working. That was one problem solved, for him. 

Once he was satisfied with his side investigations, Goro turned his attention to his main mission of the day. 

Now, how to find him…?

After inputting the name, the app told him the man was somewhere on this floor. But where…?

Maybe he could sense it? The Shido-thing hadn’t felt like one of the shadow monsters, but he still felt like _something._ Assuming that he was searching for the same kind of entity, maybe he could try to sense for that _something_? 

After looking around to make sure nothing was nearby, Goro leaned against a wall and shut his eyes. He cast his senses out to the entire floor. 

There were more of those pipsqueaks around, but that was to be expected. After seeing him slaughtering their brethren, they seemed to be a lot more cautious about him. They skittered about outside of his range of attack, watching him. Maybe they were waiting for a moment of weakness to strike. They wouldn’t be getting one. 

Looking even further, Goro felt… _something._ Indeed, it reminded him of what he felt with that thing wearing Shido’s face. That must have been what he was looking for. 

He opened his eyes and headed in that direction. 

He mowed down any shadows that didn’t run from him fast enough, delighting in their fear. It made him feel powerful. He liked that very much. 

As he drew closer to where he felt that _thing,_ he came across what looked like a… portal? It was a warped section of the tunnel, with a strange atmosphere floating in. It reminded Goro a little bit of the atmosphere he felt throughout the ship, though much weaker. 

Perhaps the man did hold a distortion, after all. He was simply too weak to have a location of his own. 

The idea of walking into the portal made him nervous, but the reading was coming from directly inside. This was what he was here for. 

He’d been in Robin Hood’s clothes for the entirety of his trip so far, but he took a moment to switch to Loki’s. As the sinister outfit took over, Goro somehow felt more relaxed. It was as if it was a shield between him and what he was about to do. 

He heard Loki’s chuckle in his mind, but he decided to ignore it. 

Goro adjusted his gauntlets, checked his hips for his saber and gun, and then stepped inside of the portal. 

He felt the transportation vertigo, and then he was inside of a long room. The walls and floors held a design similar to what the door at the bottom did. That was interesting. 

Further inside stood the shadow. 

Hatred bubbled in Goro’s gut as he looked upon the man who made his life hell for a year. It was an old hurt, one he’d mostly moved on from, but that didn’t change the animosity he felt upon seeing the pathetic man’s face.

As Goro stepped forwards, he heard the man mumbling. His posture was hunched and tense. Worried, perhaps. 

Goro sneered. As if he cared if this man was worried. 

By the time Goro was close enough to start picking up on what the man was mumbling, the man stopped. He looked up at Goro in confusion, taking in his sinister appearance with apprehension. 

“You… what the fuck are you?” 

Ah, yes, there was that voice. The hatred in his heart grew. 

Goro gave him a saccharine smile. “You mean you don’t remember me? I’m hurt.” He lifted his clawed hands at his sides as he approached, palms facing the man. “I was only your punching bag for an entire year. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me?”

The man looked down at his hands, then back up at his face. “I think I’d remember if I knew a psycho like you.” 

Oh, how original. 

_“Really?”_ Goro stopped a few feet in front of him. He pulled his mask off his face and smiled darkly. “Are you sure about that? Because I remember _you_ very well.” 

The man was still a bit taller than Goro, but he no longer towered over him like when they last met. Four years made a big difference. 

The man searched his face, confused… until recognition lit up in his eyes. _“Wait,_ you’re that kid! I’d recognize those eyes anywhere.” 

Goro‘s smile turned sweet. “They are rather striking, aren’t they?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” The man shook his head. “They look demented, just like you were. I took you in for the money, but you were such a nightmare to deal with. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, _I_ was the nightmare, huh? That’s interesting. For me, it was the other way around.” His voice remained sweet, but tendrils of anger were starting to creep in. 

**_“L_** _et’s g_ ** _i_** _ve this tras_ ** _h_ ** _what it_ **_deserves.”_ **

Goro’s smile grew into a sharp grin. That was a _fabulous_ idea. 

He still had his mask in hand. Without looking from the man, he crushed it in his palm. Loki appeared behind him, but Goro could still see the exact moment he appeared by the expression on the man’s face. 

The derisive look to his face was quickly taken over by pure _fear._

Oh yes, Goro _loved_ to see that look. 

In an even, conversational tone, Goro commanded, “Loki, **break him.** ”

Loki’s cackle rose up as that strange atmosphere overtook the man. Goro immediately jumped back, remembering what happened with the lion. 

There weren’t any explosions, but the shadow was moving erratically with no apparent purpose. 

**_“I s_** _uggest w_ ** _e_ ** _leave n_ ** _o_** _w._ **_T_** _hings m_ ** _i_** _ght get_ **_dicey_ ** _in here_ **_s_** _oon_ ** _.”_ **

Goro nodded, still watching the man. “Yes, that would probably be for the best.”

With that, he turned and ran out of the portal without another look back. 

——————————

Goro decided he didn’t want to have anything more to do with bushes. 

He was hiding inside of one as he watched for any signs of _anything_ in the man. From what he could see through the window, everything was normal. 

Was the experiment a bust, after all? If his ability didn’t end up affecting reality, then all of his budding plans would go down the drain. 

**_“G_** _ive i_ ** _t_ ** _time. J_ ** _u_** _st wat_ ** _ch.”_ **

Goro huffed, but did as Loki told him to. 

It was _boring._ He’d been sitting here in this damn bush for half an hour now, and there was still _nothing._

At least it confirmed that people had no clue when their shadow was messed with. If he did, he’d have pissed his pants long before Goro got there. 

… there were so many better things he could be doing right now. With exams coming up, he needed to study, but he’d been blowing that off in favor of his Metaverse investigation for the past few days. Sure, he already knew the material well, but to keep an iron grip on his top spot, he needed to know the material _perfectly,_ not just well. 

Goro was so caught up in his annoyance that he almost missed the man moving. Robin Hood nudged at his attention, and he looked up to see the man getting prepared to leave again. 

Goro furrowed his eyebrows. What was he _doing?_ This wasn’t really behavior of someone who’d had their mind broken. 

**_“J_** _ust wait. T_ ** _h_** _e perfor_ ** _m_** _ance will be wor_ ** _th_ ** _it_ ** _.”_ **

_Whatever you say, oh Equine of Chaos._

Loki cackled in his head, making Goro roll his eyes. _It wasn’t that funny._

 **_“O_** _h, b_ ** _u_** _t I_ **_love_ ** _your attit_ ** _u_** _de_ ** _.”_ **

_“If you two are_ **_done_** _, we have a man to follow.”_

Indeed, the man was walking out his front door. Goro gave it a few moments before he left his bush and started following him. 

He made sure to keep far enough back for plausible deniability. He also just plain didn’t want to be seen by the man. If his shadow recognized him in his Loki getup, the man would _definitely_ recognize him dressed as a normal person. 

He didn’t need that kind of confrontation in his life, _especially_ with this ticking time bomb. 

But _when_ would it _happen?_ Loki had been so vague on what to expect. It was a bit infuriating. 

Goro watched the man head into a convenience store. It had large windows along the walls, so Goro could keep watch from outside. He positioned himself casually against the wall, trying to appear like he _wasn’t_ spying on someone inside. 

**_“O_** _h man, t_ ** _h_** _is is tu_ ** _rni_** _ng out b_ ** _etter_ ** _than I’_ ** _d_ ** _hoped_ ** _.”_ **

_… How so?_

**_“H_** _e’s in_ **_public._ ** _Thi_ ** _s_ ** _wi_ ** _l_** _l_ **_rea_** _lly make a_ **_splash.”_ **

Goro frowned. He wasn’t sure he liked the glee Loki had about this. 

**_“C_** _ome on, i_ ** _t_** _’s not ev_ ** _ery_ ** _day I ge_ ** _t_ ** _to see_ **_m_** _y_ **_h_** _andiwork in m_ ** _o_** _tion_ ** _.”_ **

_Right, whatever._

He kept an eye on the man as he made his way through the store. He still wasn’t _doing_ anything. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least. Goro really was just wasting away his Monday afternoon, huh? 

_… Wait-_

Goro’s eyes widened as he saw the man abruptly drop the items he’d been carrying. Several people inside turned to look towards the noise in confusion. The man stood still, unnaturally so, and then he- 

Goro’s jaw dropped as he watched the man start to sweep shelves upon shelves of items onto the floor, yelling loudly enough for Goro to hear him from outside. 

One woman screamed, while several other people moved to restrain him. The man was now cursing as he tried to resist their hold. He managed to free an arm and threw a punch, clocking an employee in the face. 

Goro winced in guilty sympathy. 

The commotion was gathering the attention from people outside. Goro saw several people take out their phones to film the rampaging man. At least it meant he wasn’t out of place in watching this now. 

He looked back inside, biting his lip. Someone was on the phone, speaking frantically. He had no idea what they were saying. It was completely inaudible over the yells. 

A few people rushed inside the store to assist with restraining the man. With the extra help, they successfully kept him from destroying any more property, but he wasn’t making it easy on them. He thrashed wildly, still screaming. It was honestly disturbing to watch. 

Eventually, the police arrived, pushing their way through the substantial crowd that had gathered around the store. Inside, with the assistance of the civilians holding onto him, the police put him in cuffs. They bodily dragged him out, still kicking and screaming, to their car. Goro pressed his back flat against the wall upon hearing the scream without a barrier. It was-

Familiar. 

Goro bit down harder on his lip, hard enough to _hurt._ He _forced_ the bad memories back down to the depths of his heart, where they were to rest and _stay._

The man was pushed into the back of the car. With the slam of the door, his screams were cut off. 

The car drove off, leaving a crowd of people wondering what the _fuck_ just _happened._ A general murmur filled the air around him. 

Goro’s heart was beating far too quickly. _He_ did that. _He_ caused that. It was a thoroughly disturbing display, enough to shock everyone who watched it. None of them knew what happened. 

But he did. 

While he felt guilty about the collateral damage, he couldn’t deny that he felt… almost _proud_.

After something like this, that man’s life was basically ruined - assuming he recovered at all. 

Oh, yes. Excitement was growing in his heart. _He_ did this. _He_ ruined that man, by pushing the man to ruin _himself_. 

For the first time in his entire life, Goro felt well and truly _powerful._ It was intoxicating. 

The crowd started to thin as people lost interest, but Goro remained leaned against the wall, still processing. 

**_“T_** _hat w_ ** _a_** _s prett_ ** _y_** **_grea_** _t, hu_ ** _h?”_**

“... It was definitely something,” Goro murmured. 

He looked up. No one was paying attention to him, but he felt the need to move on. There was no point to sticking around, now. 

As Goro started to leave, he cast one final look inside of the store. It seemed they had found an ice pack for the injured employee, who was sitting and holding it to his face. Another employee was crouched down, beginning the arduous process of cleaning up the massive mess. 

Goro looked away. He continued down the street, mulling over the strange mix of guilt and pride in his heart. 

——————————

Later that evening, Goro sat in the study hall. He was set up at a table in the corner, his back to the wall. His books were laid out to study, though he wasn’t paying attention to them. He was busy looking at the news on his phone. 

Several people had posted videos of the incident on social media. The posts blew up, since everyone wanted to share the shocking display. It was enough to catch the attention of the media, and now article after article was coming out about it. 

Goro flipped through them anxiously. 

The man had been taken to the police, where he was being held in custody. He eventually calmed down and stated that he had no idea what came over him. His mental stability was being called into question, though this kind of thing really didn’t just _happen._ For a man with no history of mental health issues to just _snap_ out of nowhere, only to turn out fine a few hours later? 

It was unprecedented. _Everyone_ was talking about it. 

The buzz around it called it a _psychotic breakdown_. It was the only explanation people could come up with - _something_ had gone wrong with his mind. 

Out of the hundreds of thousands of people talking about it, only one person knew the truth. 

Goro chewed at his thumbnail as he hunched over the newest article. He’d had no idea that one action from him, one single command, could lead to so much trouble. 

Loki was right. It had caused a _huge_ splash. 

In a way, Goro was almost pleased about it. No one knew it was him, but they were still _talking_ about it. He’d made that big of an impact. 

If this was the result of just a single nobody running wild, what would the country think of a member of the House of Representatives? 

Goro knew what he was going to do. 

The prospect was both exciting and nerve wracking. The Shido-thing _had_ said he would give Goro another shot if he survived. Goro wasn’t comfortable with killing anyone, but this was a surefire way to ruin him without having to kill him. 

He would do it tomorrow. He couldn’t wait on it. 

For now, he needed to actually do some studying. His studies felt trivial in comparison to everything he was discovering with the Metaverse, but he still wouldn’t slack on them. His grades were a point of pride. He refused to be anything but the best. 

Several hours into studying, Goro felt a tingle on his arm. He glanced down to find Akira writing, _‘Are you okay?’_

 _Oh, right_. He still hadn’t responded to his messages from last night. It had completely slipped his mind. 

He pondered whether to respond to this one. The answer to the previous night’s message was a clear _no_ , he didn’t have time. He was too busy risking his life while simultaneously still keeping up his work and school schedule. 

He didn’t feel like talking. But to blow Akira off completely… 

No. That would just worry him. Goro hadn’t done that since he was eight years old. 

With a sigh, Goro grabbed a pen and wrote, _‘Yes. I’m just busy. Sorry.’_

He paused, then put down the pen. Really, that was all that he needed to say to Akira. He didn’t owe him any explanations. 

After a moment, Akira responded, _‘Ah, okay. Just let me know when you have the time to talk, okay?’_

Goro stared at the message, wondering if he should respond or not. He had no clue when he would have time for something like that. 

Akira apparently wasn’t going to wait for a response. He drew a little cat giving a thumbs up, then wrote underneath, _‘Good luck with your studying! You’ll do amazing, for sure.’_

… so Akira was assuming Goro was busy studying. Well, at this very moment that was true, but he was busy with far more than just school. He wasn’t about to tell Akira that, though. 

In any case, the enthusiastic support was… sweet. Goro’s face softened. 

He picked up his pen again and wrote, _‘Thank you.’_ He then drew a little smiley face next to it - a rarity for him, but he wanted to express his appreciation somehow. 

**_“O_** _h, so_ **_that’s_ ** _how thi_ ** _n_** _gs are, her_ ** _e.”_ **

Goro frowned and ignored how his cheeks warmed. _I have no idea what you’re talking about._

 **_“Suuuuure_ ** _you_ **_d_** _on’_ ** _t.”_ **

Goro huffed and ignored Loki’s laughter. More importantly, Akira was writing back to him. 

It was just a single exclamation mark, followed by an open-mouthed smiley face. Goro couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. 

It warmed his heart, but at the same time…

Goro sighed, gazing down at his arm. He idly traced a finger over Akira’s writing.

Would Akira still be so supportive if he knew what Goro had done? What he was still planning to do? 

… this is why he didn’t want to talk to the boy. He didn’t want to think about it. 

Goro looked back down at his notebook. He had other things to focus on, for now. 

——————————

The next day, Goro went right to Chiyoda after school. 

He made sure to pack the medicine, so that he had a better chance at surviving whatever was to come. He hoped there wouldn’t be a repeat of last time, but it was better to be prepared.

The entire process of getting to the ship went a lot more smoothly, now that Goro knew what he was doing. Once he was on the ship, he teleported to the safe room. 

He made sure he had Loki’s outfit on. Like the last mental break, he wanted to streamline the process as much as possible. 

He departed from the safe room and made his way to the Central Hall without interruption. 

As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, Goro looked around the room. The place looked pristine, like the battle two days ago had never happened. 

Goro furrowed his eyebrows. 

There was nothing in the room. No shadows, either monster or human. He walked further inside, towards the podium. 

Still nothing. 

He reached the podium and called out, “Shido?”

Silence. 

“You told me if I survived those lions, you would give me another shot. Well, here I am!” 

The silence was deafening. Goro’s anger flared. 

“Where _are_ you, you useless waste of space?! I’m here! I’m _ready._ Didn’t you want to give me another chance?!”

Still nothing. Goro growled, then turned to swing his saber at the podium. It sunk about a foot deep before stopping. Goro tugged it loose and shouted, “I’m going to _wreck_ your perfect fucking Palace if you don’t get your _ass_ out here, **_now_** _!”_

Nothing. Nothing, nothing, _nothing._

Goro’s breath was unsteady. He wasn’t going to show up, was he? That _lying piece of shit._

He inhaled deeply before roaring, _“You fucking_ **_liar!_ ** _You left me to die, and you can’t even keep your fucking_ **_word?!”_ **

Goro was left panting in the oppressive silence of the room. 

There was nothing. 

He screamed in rage as he tugged his mask off his face to cast the strongest spell he knew at the time. A _Megidola_ blasted at the center of the room, sending wooden chips flying in every direction. A few pieces tinged against his helmet harmlessly. 

When the dust settled, he was still alone, gasping for breath. 

_“No.”_ Goro dropped to his knees. “No, no no no _no.”_

He held his hands to his helmeted head. “What am I supposed to _do?_ If I can’t do this- if he won’t come out- what am I supposed to do?! This was all I _had.”_

_“We can come up with another plan. This is not the end.”_

“Well, what fucking plan _is_ that, Robin Hood?! There’s not much that I _can_ do!” 

_**"I m** ight ha **v** e an ide **a."**_

Goro paused, then lowered his hands. “... I’m listening.”

 **_“S_** _o, he i_ ** _s_** _n’t here._ **_W_** _e ca_ ** _n’t_ ** _reach hi_ ** _m_.** _So, w_ ** _h_** _y not reac_ ** _h_ ** _him in the r_ ** _eal_ ** _world_ ** _?”_ **

Goro sat back and looked vaguely upwards, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “And then do what? How would I reach him, anyways?” 

**_“I’_** _m su_ ** _r_** _e there are w_ ** _ay_** _s you co_ ** _uld_ ** _get an a_ ** _u_** _dience._ **_G_** _ive him a_ **_g_** _ood enough re_ ** _a_** _son to listen, a_ ** _nd_ ** _he w_ ** _ill.”_ **

“... okay, but what would I even do with that? It’s not like I can break his mind in the real world.” 

**_“Y_** _ou don’_ ** _t_ ** _need to._ **_Th_** _ere are_ **_o_** _ther ways to_ **_break_ ** _someone t_ ** _h_** _an simple ma_ ** _gi_** _c_ ** _.”_ **

“... I’m not following. What do you want me to do?” 

**_“Y_** _ou coul_ ** _d_ ** _bring him to sc_ ** _a_** _ndal in_ **_oth_** _er ways._ **_Y_** _ou’re sm_ ** _ar_** _t, yo_ ** _u_ ** _can figure_ **_i_** _t out_ ** _.”_ **

Goro muttered, “‘Bring him to scandal in other ways’, huh?” 

There _were_ rumors floating around about him. No one tended to listen to them, but if there was some way for Goro to bring them to light… 

But _how?_

Loki mentioned going to visit him. It seemed counterintuitive to go to the man he was trying to ruin, but… 

Maybe he could gather the proof from the source. If he went to Shido, gained his trust, then took advantage of that position to gather the information he needed… 

It could work. 

How would he gain his trust? Or even just an audience in general? He was a no-name 15-year-old orphan. Shido’s shadow hadn’t even recognized him. 

… there was just one thing Goro had that made him truly special.

He would have to use the Metaverse. He could… offer his services? Being able to find people’s shadows gave him the ability to gather information. 

He saw this with how ready his foster father’s shadow had been to talk. He’d always been a piece of shit, but he’d never spoken that frankly and readily to Goro in real life. It was almost like the words were falling out of him without him choosing for them to. 

Gathering information would be incredibly useful for a politician. But he still ran the risk of Shido completely dismissing him. Who would trust a random teenager who claimed to just _know_ people’s secrets? 

He had to prove it to him, prove that he could do things no one else could. 

He’d already made a big splash with the psychotic breakdown. Maybe Shido had heard of it. If so, then maybe Goro could cite that as something he could do. 

He could volunteer to do it for Shido. 

It would be an effective way to gain both his trust and his attention at the same time. Find some political opponent or whatever, someone Shido would want ruined.

It made Goro a little uncomfortable to perform more of those breakdowns, but… well, it wasn’t like anyone got truly hurt, right? A punch in the face and a mess to clean wasn’t anything people couldn’t recover from. And the person who received the breakdown… he could make sure it was someone who deserved to be ruined.

Yes, this… this plan could very well work. 

Goro would need to gather more information, first. Figure out who he could volunteer to break and make sure that he could find them in the first place. If he found their shadows, then he could also use that as the way to obtain an audience with Shido… by gathering information from them that Goro had no _way_ to know otherwise. 

It would force Shido to grant him an audience. Once there, he would make his offer. He just had to frame it as something Shido couldn’t refuse. 

He would research tonight, then scout tomorrow. 

Now that Goro had a new plan, he was breathing more easily. It was a risky plan, to be sure, but… he wanted to ruin Shido more than anything. If obtaining that meant putting himself at risk, then so be it. 

**_“I_ ** _kne_ ** _w_ ** _you co_ ** _u_** _ld figure_ **_i_** _t out_ ** _.”_ **

Goro smiled wryly. “Of course.” 

—————————— 

In Goro’s research, he narrowed down his possible targets to two members of the House of Representatives: Kikuchi and Matsui. 

While the rumors were generally covered up well, Goro found that they often trailed back to these two opponents of Shido’s. They were sleazebags themselves, and just wanted to take him down because of the threat he posed to them. 

For people Goro could ruin to further his own goals… they were not bad choices. 

That Wednesday, the day after he formed his plan in Shido’s Palace, Goro had to work later in the day. It meant he only had a few hours in between school and work to perform his scouting. 

He was thankful he was going to Mementos, today. It was much less out of the way than Shido’s Palace was. 

The moment Goro walked into the entryway of Mementos, he was startled by his phone announcing that a new area of the depths had been unlocked. 

He pulled it out and stared at it. On the screen, a new area was indeed displayed, titled the Path of Aiyatsbus. 

So, his theory of there being more than one ‘Path’ was confirmed. It didn’t have any levels listed just yet, but it was still _there._ He hadn’t done anything to work towards opening that door, so how had this happened? 

The only thing that had really changed since the last time he visited was the breakdown he caused. Could that be related? 

It had to be. Goro had no idea how, though. Was it a numbers thing? Did the very process of breaking people unlock the doors? That would be rather pointless, though… Goro didn’t know all that much about Mementos, but it didn’t seem like the kind of place that would be affected by something so trivial. 

No, it had to be something else. But what? 

… if this place was a conglomerate of distortions that were too weak to have a Palace of their own, then… it would follow that it was a place that touched many people’s minds. In return, their minds touched it. 

Could it be because the breakdown went viral? Now that people were thinking about it, about _him,_ could that mean he was metaphorically being let into the minds of more people? 

That would be such an arbitrary rule for accessing the depths, but… Goro barely understood any of this. With nothing to guide him besides the app’s few names for things, he was puzzling every detail out on his own. Maybe if he had the whole story, it would make more sense. 

He just had to continue his investigation. That’s what it boiled down to. 

Goro wanted to investigate the new area, but he was limited on time. He had to search for the shadows, for now. 

Upon inputting the two names, Goro found that Kikuchi was located in Qimranut, while Matsui was in Aiyatsbus. It looked like he was going to dip into there, after all. 

He decided to start with the first one. 

Goro found the man easily. He was pathetic, mumbling about money and troubles with his wife. Goro went in wearing his Prince outfit, so as to avoid scaring him. From there, he questioned the man about Shido. The man was all too ready to spill the details about his plans.

Goro thanked him, then moved on. 

When Goro stepped foot in the end area, he was a bit confused. The app said the new area had been unlocked, but that damn door was still there. 

Goro walked up to it to figure out what was going on. To his surprise, once he stepped close, the wall just… folded out of the way. 

What a strange door. Goro supposed it fit with the strange geometric patterns, for it to split apart like that. 

Regardless, the way forward was now open. In front of Goro was another set of escalators.

He sighed. Yet again, more _escalators._

He descended. 

As he reached the next level, Goro blinked in surprise. The new area reminded him of the entry to Qimranut, but _blue._ The entire area was a rich, dark blue. It made it a bit difficult to see, honestly. 

It was a good thing he had his sense. The darkness might have been a problem, otherwise. 

Speaking of which, when Goro cast his senses around, he didn’t feel any sign of human shadows on the level. But how could that be? The app said the man would be on this Path. 

… could there be more than just the one level? 

Well. He just had to move forwards. 

He quickly discovered that this area held new monsters. They were still nowhere near as strong as those lions had been, but they were noticeably stronger than the monsters in Qimranut. Goro had gotten used to being able to mow them down during his last trip. After a close call with a paper doll looking thing that was surprisingly strong for its appearance, Goro moved with much more caution. 

They _did_ drop slightly more money than the monsters in Qimranut, though. Goro picked up every single yen of it. It still didn’t give him all that much, but… if he kept going deeper and fighting stronger things, then perhaps monster hunting would become much more lucrative than his work. 

It would be more fun, too. As dangerous as fighting was, it made him feel alive in a way that nothing else did. 

… He wondered what that said about him, that he thrived only when he was tearing things apart. 

Goro found the platform to descend, which he promptly did… and found yet another set of tracks. The level felt like the last one did, and he still didn’t feel the man here.

With his time limit in mind, Goro pressed on as quickly as he could while still being cautious. 

The third area was much the same, but the fourth… 

When Goro stepped onto the level, he was surprised to see an area unlike any other he’d seen in Mementos so far.

Like the end area, it looked like a genuine subway platform, but it had only one track running along it. In the center of the platform seemed to be some kind of rest stop, chairs and all. 

Something about this place… it reminded him of the feeling of the safe room in Shido’s Palace. 

Following that hunch, Goro pulled out his phone. Sure enough, his phone had registered it under the title of ‘rest area’. 

If this was like the safe room at the Palace, then… 

Goro quickly found that the teleportation indeed worked. That was wonderful news. 

With his enthusiasm bolstered by the discovery, Goro made his way to the fifth level. Thankfully, he finally found Matsui there. 

The shadow went on and on about how jealous he was of Shido’s success, how the man would be _such trouble,_ and how he had to get rid of him before it was too late. 

_Pathetic._ Goro was tempted to break his mind early, but no. He had a plan, here. The man’s mind would stay intact for a few days longer. 

With that, he had everything he came for.

——————————

That Thursday, Goro called out of work. It was something he generally never did, so they easily accepted his excuse that he wasn’t feeling well. 

In reality, he just couldn’t stand to wait any longer to put his plan into motion. 

Goro returned to the institution after school to prepare himself. This meeting was worth _everything._ It was beyond important that Goro made a good impression. 

So, Goro put on his nicest outfit (which was admittedly not _that_ nice, but it was nice enough), washed his face carefully, and set about arranging his hair in neat style. 

When he was done, an almost refined version of himself stared back in the mirror.

It was strange. Goro wasn’t used to looking nice. 

He took a moment to just… steel himself. If everything went according to plan, he would be meeting his father in reality for the very first time. Nerves were eating at his stomach. 

It wouldn’t be fun. Having to see Shido and talk to him while the memory of that imitation’s cruel mocking was still so fresh on his mind… he hated the man anyways, but he had no clue how he was supposed to get through this. 

He would, though. He had to. 

Goro nodded to himself in the mirror. It was time to head out. 

The trip to Chiyoda was different, that day. The first trip had been nerve wracking, but that was due to the uncertainty of what he was about to do. The second was filled with anticipation for what he’d hoped would be an in-and-out operation. 

Now, on this third trip, he was just filled with dread. 

He was walking into the metaphorical lion’s den. It was a little funny, considering literal lions had almost killed him in Shido’s palace just four days prior. Perhaps that gave additional validity to the metaphor. It didn’t do anything to calm his nerves. 

Goro made his way to the Diet Building. On weekdays, visitors were allowed to tour the building, so he got inside without any trouble. He just needed to talk to the receptionist. He wasn’t going on a tour. 

The entry area was thankfully empty besides him and the receptionist when he went inside. A middle aged woman sat behind the desk, idly flipping through a book and looking rather bored. As he approached, she looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

“... can I help you?” 

Goro nodded, pasting on his charming smile. “Yes, actually. I was hoping to establish a meeting with one of the Representatives, today.” 

Her eyebrow inched even further up. “Are you, now? What could a kid like you want with a meeting like that?” 

“I have concerns that I believe this particular Representative can address. It is imperative that I talk to him, specifically.” He kept his voice polite and level. 

She watched him silently for a moment before asking, “And who might this Representative be?”

Here it was. Goro carefully kept the loathing out of his voice as he answered, “Representative Shido.”

She barked out a laugh. _“Shido?_ Sorry, kid, but that guy doesn’t really _do_ walk-ins.” 

He anticipated this. “Surely he could make an exception for this? I have information that I believe he would be interested in.” 

She leaned forwards with her head still propped up on her hand. “And, what? You want me to call him and tell him some kid has information for him? He won’t take you seriously.” 

“I want you to call him and tell him that I have information on Matsui’s _discoveries_. He will know the importance of it.” 

She frowned, obviously not expecting an answer like that. It was shady and she could obviously see it, but she reluctantly went and did just that. 

After a brief conversation that it looked like she didn’t enjoy at all, she hung up the phone and sighed. “Alright, kid. He’s in room 214. I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

Goro’s smile brightened. “I do, don’t worry!” He didn’t. “Thank you for your help.”

And with that, he turned to make his way to the room in question. 

He was unfamiliar with the building, so it took him a bit to find the room, but soon he was standing in front of the door. The 214 stared back at him. 

This was the point of no return. Once he entered this room, there was no turning back. 

But he had been set on this path since he was eight years old. Ever since he opened the door on the scene of his mother’s death, everything he had done had led to here. 

He took a breath, then knocked politely on the door. 

A few seconds passed, then he heard from within, “It’s open.” 

Goro squeezed his eyes shut for one moment, then pushed his way inside, a polite smile plastered on his face. 

The office was spacious. The furniture seemed to be of high quality, but there was little in the way of personal touch. A plant sat in the corner, brightening up the room. There was little else that gave any kind of personality to the room. 

Behind the desk, Goro saw the back of a chair. The man sitting in it faced the windows. Without turning around, he stated, “This better be worth my time, kid.” 

Hatred boiled in Goro’s gut upon hearing the voice of his father. He wasn’t even _looking_ at Goro, but no matter. He would be drawing the man’s attention very soon. 

“I have a proposition for you, sir.” 

He could almost feel the eyebrow raise in Shido’s voice. “A proposition, you say? That’s forward.” 

“I believe the receptionist told you I have information about Representative Matsui? It goes a bit deeper than that.”

The chair turned a bit, not enough to put Shido within view, but enough to show his interest. “I’m listening.” 

Here it was. “I have been conducting some private investigations in my spare time, which have led me to discover the presence of two political opponents of yours who wish for your social demise: Representatives Kikuchi and Matsui. They have been working to bring your name to scandal, to remove the threat that you pose to them.” A breath. “I am here to tell you that I hold a way to counter this.”

Finally, Shido turned his chair enough to look at him. He still wasn’t facing him completely, but it was enough. Indeed, his eyebrow was raised as he took in the teenager in front of him. “... what could a kid like you possibly be able to do about this?” 

Goro was intensely grateful he’d spent the past two years perfecting his mask. He didn’t allow even a bit of his hatred to seep into his polite smile. “Did you hear of the psychotic breakdown from earlier this week?” 

Shido looked at him incredulously. “I might have. What’s that got to do with anything?” 

The moment of truth. “This is going to sound farfetched, but I ask that you hear me out.” He dialed back on the smile to show how serious he was as he stated, “I am the one who caused that.” 

Shido looked at him like he’d grown a second head. _“You?_ You’re right, that does sound like nonsense.” 

Goro nodded. “I am aware. However, it is the truth. I am in possession of special powers that allow me to access someone’s mind, which I can use to force them to ruin themselves. And,” he looked at Shido seriously, “I can prove it to you.” 

Shido stared at him, his face unreadable. Goro worked to keep his own expression level. After what felt like forever, Shido asked, “What do you intend to do? And why?”

“I mentioned those two political opponents of yours. I hold the power to send them both into psychotic breakdowns. While there is no guarantee they will react in the same way that the previous one did, they will almost certainly ruin themselves during whatever breakdown they experience. All I ask for in return is that you take me under your wing.”

Ah, there was that incredulous look again. “‘Under my wing’? Sorry kid, but I’m not really the nurturing type.” 

Goro laughed lightly, “Oh, don’t worry, I don’t mean it like that. I am perfectly independent. I simply lack many of the resources and opportunities that my peers have. I wish to offer my services to you, in return for your support.” 

“My ‘support’, how?” 

Goro inclined his head. “Nothing too unreasonable. We can discuss the specifics of it after I have proven myself to you, but I simply wish to live my life more comfortably than I have been. And, if I can support a man whose ideals I believe in, that makes it all the better.” 

He wanted to gag from the outright lie. It was a necessary evil, though. He couldn’t have Shido doubting his motivations, here. 

Shido stared at him once more, but this time it was with a look of consideration. After a few moments, he asked, “What’s your name, kid?” 

A bright smile. “Akechi Goro, sir. Can I assume that means you’re interested?” 

Shido nodded slowly. “It’s an intriguing offer you’re making. If you can prove what you say is real, I’ll consider taking you up on it. When can you have this done by?” 

_Yes._ Relief filled Goro’s heart at his success in convincing him, but he made sure his face remained level even still. “I can perform the necessary steps by tonight. It can take time to go into effect, but by this time tomorrow, the two of them shall have met their ruins by their own hands.” 

“... Alright. In that case, you are to meet with me back here again at five tomorrow. We’ll see if your word is worth anything.” 

Oh, how presumptuous. Not _asking_ if he could, but _telling_ him that he would. Goro would do as he said, of course, but the slight still bothered him. Externally, he simply nodded. “I won’t let you down.” 

“See that you don’t.” With that, Shido waved at him dismissively. “Now, get going, kid. I’ve got a lot of work to do.” 

“Yes, of course, sir.” Goro bowed politely before turning around and leaving. 

——————————

The meeting had gone exactly as planned, but Goro still almost threw up afterwards from the culmination of his nerves. He fled to a bathroom, where he thankfully managed to keep his lunch. Instead, he sat on a closed toilet and rode out his inevitable panic attack. 

After twenty minutes of hugging his knees, Goro finally felt human enough to continue on. He splashed his face with water, then left the bathroom. 

From there, he made his way back to Shibuya. He still had plenty of time left in the day, but the sooner he got this over with, the better. 

As soon as he melded into Mementos, he went straight to the shadows he’d found the day before. The layouts of the tunnels changed with each visit, but they remained on the same levels. With his ability to sense them once he was on their levels, that was all he needed. 

Kikuchi’s shadow was laughably easy. Goro just walked in, commanded Loki to break him, and that was that.

Matsui’s took more work. 

When he walked into the shadow’s room, it reacted with hostility upon seeing Goro in Loki’s outfit. To Goro’s surprise, the shadow transformed into one of those monsters and attacked him. 

It was stronger than anything else he’d fought in Mementos, but it wasn’t as strong as those lions. It was still a punishing battle, with the enemy quickly showing an affinity for ice, but it became easier once Goro realized that Loki had some ability with fire.

By the end of it, Goro’s teeth were chattering and his fingers felt numb, but the shadow was back in human form and on his knees before Goro. Out of anger, he kicked the thing in the chest to send it sprawling onto its back. Immediately afterwards, he gave the command to Loki. 

As the shadow started convulsing, Goro spotted money on the ground, likely dropped from the battle. He quickly grabbed it, then ran out of the room. In the relative safety of the tunnel outside, he counted it. There was almost 4,000 yen in total. For him, that was not insignificant. That was about as much as he made during his shifts at work. 

He pocketed it, then continued on. 

Since he had the time, he decided to explore the rest of Aiyatsbus. It turned out to not take too long to do, as there was only one more level of tunnels before he found the end area on the 7th floor.

As he’d theorized, there was another one of those strange doors. When he approached it, it did not open. So, whatever conditions he needed to open them had not been met. He supposed he would check in after the newest breakdowns went into effect. 

With that, Goro left Mementos. 

He discovered later that Akira had messaged him, asking how things were going. With the guilt of his actions eating at him, Goro didn’t respond. 

——————————

At 5 pm sharp, Goro knocked on Shido’s door. 

When the man told him to come in, Goro did so. He found Shido sitting at his desk once more, this time facing the door from the start. 

He was looking down at his phone, which was laid out on the desk in front of him. Once Goro shut the door behind himself, Shido looked up. A smile spread across his face that could only be described as _pleased._

“So, it seems that you weren’t talking out of your ass, after all.” The man leaned back in his chair, still looking at Goro. “Kikuchi was arrested after his neighbors heard screams coming from his apartment and called the police. He sent his wife to the hospital after beating her in a fit of rage.” 

Goro’s heart jolted and he suddenly felt very sick. He hadn’t- it hadn’t been that bad last time! How could it… 

He realized with dread that there had been plenty of people holding that man back in the store. If he hadn’t had that, like Kikuchi, it made perfect sense that he would have done a lot more damage. 

Goro kept his face carefully neutral as Shido continued on. 

“And then Matsui...” Shido snorted. “The fool jumped off a bridge this morning after wailing in despair about his pathetic life. Good riddance, really.” 

_Ah..._

Goro was horrified, but he kept a very careful grip on his expression and posture. The forced appearance of calm created a disconnect between his mind and body. None of this felt real. He allowed for the feeling to exist, for now. 

It was disgusting, how hilarious Shido seemed to find this. But really, it went along with exactly what he wanted. He didn’t care about collateral damage or lives lost. His opponents were out of the way, and that was all he cared about. 

“So, Akechi.” Shido’s smile widened. _“Very_ well done. I’m glad I put my faith in you. I would be more than happy to bring you into my service.” 

Goro almost shuddered from the sound of his name passing from Shido’s lips. He continued to keep very careful control of himself. He smiled, putting every ounce of effort into making it believable. “It was my pleasure, Shido-san. I suppose we shall talk about the specifics of our arrangement, now?” 

Goro spent the rest of the meeting in that state of careful detachment. Even as new living arrangements and funds were discussed, he couldn’t feel a single thing. 

As soon as the meeting finally ended, Goro rushed to the bathroom. This time, he didn’t manage to keep his lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: minor self harm; vomiting; mentions of child abuse, marital abuse, and suicide. 
> 
> uhhh haha yeah. so, shit's happening. i Said shit would be going down hill, and down hill we are going. next one's gonna be a fun chapter, cause we will be learning what becomes of goro's life !
> 
> all it took was one week for goro to go from discovering the metaverse to inserting himself under shido's thumb. literally, from friday to friday. what a Busy Week.
> 
> i have no idea what the inside of the Diet is like, and for smth that minor i Dont Really Care. so if smth's wrong, Dont worry about it . 
> 
> i probably wouldn't have used the phrase 'special powers' but it's a Direct Quote, so. that's the words goro used, apparently!
> 
> ya kno how if you have a low-leveled persona with a growth 3 and you do Any sort of advanced battle and it just jumps up like 10 levels all at once? that's sorta how im imagining things are with goro, how he survived that Ridiculous fight & now he's suddenly a lot stronger. im not assigning exact numbers to anything, but That is why. 
> 
> next chapter will probably be a few days, but i will be working on it. 
> 
> Next Time: Big life changes.


	5. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive Life Changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha ya kno when you promise to make the next chapter the last chapter b4 a thing and ur GOING to stick to that, but then u write more than you thought you would, so there's just..............alot? yea. uh. that's why this thing is 11k words. lmao. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. the long awaited end of pre-game is here. i cant believe this was where i originally wanted the prologue to end. can y'all imagine a 45k prologue chapter? that's insane. 
> 
> now, uh. imma say. Mind The Tags. bigtime, this time around. this one gets a bit rough, though you guys probably expected that given how the last chapter ended lol.
> 
> i'll list the specific warnings at the start of the end notes, like last time. there's......... a few of them. 
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

The changes from enlisting into Shido’s service came into effect immediately. 

Shido picked out a new place for Goro to live that was located in between Shibuya and Chiyoda, to allow for the best ease of access for Goro’s services. That Sunday, two days after making the deal with Shido, saw Goro moving out of the institution for possibly the last time. 

The apartment was located on the 3rd floor of a high rise in Akasaka, Minato, and it was by far the _nicest_ place Goro had ever lived. Goro was almost afraid to touch anything, it was that nice. The walls and floors were immaculate, the kitchen was beautiful, it had a _balcony…_ While it was technically a one-bedroom apartment, the walls of the bedroom were screens that could be retracted to make it into a studio. 

The thing Goro was the most excited about was the bathroom. He had _never_ had his own bathroom. After living most of the past seven years of his life sharing bathrooms with any number of other children, it was a luxury to have a private bathroom. It even connected to his bedroom! It was practically decadent. 

Out of curiosity, Goro looked up the rent of the place. He almost had an aneurism when he saw that the monthly rent was about as much as he would make in half a _year_ with his previous job. 

He proceeded to _not_ think about it, after that. 

In addition to paying for his apartment, Shido set up an allowance fund. Goro was to use it for his basic necessities, like food and clothing. Anything more, Goro would need to come up with his own money for (which was not a problem, considering how much he could get from the Metaverse). 

He’d instructed the boy to purchase a better wardrobe for himself and put more attention into his appearance. He refused to be associated with a ratty child. 

Goro resented the insult, but complied. It was nice to feel better about his appearance, anyways. 

On the surface, Goro was suddenly better fed, better dressed, and better housed almost overnight. 

Privately, he wondered if the cost was worth it. 

Shido had not called Goro in for another meeting since they laid out the foundation for their arrangement, but he contacted him frequently. He called the boy at any hour of the day, including the middle of the night. After one occasion where he called when Goro was asleep at 2 am and subsequently threw a fit when he didn’t pick up on the first call, Goro started sleeping with his phone volume turned up. 

Shido sent him into the Metaverse often for scouting missions. He was to gather information on whatever individual Shido chose for the day, then send it to him in a secure email. He hadn’t asked for anything more extreme, but Goro knew it was only a matter of time. 

The missions took up a lot of his time. Since he already had plenty of money from Shido’s support and his Metaverse trips, Goro ended up quitting his job. 

While he wouldn’t miss the work, he knew it would make him more reliant on Shido. That was just the life he was living. 

Akira continued to message him. The boy would write at least once a day, but Goro couldn’t bring himself to respond. 

In a way, he was a murderer now, wasn’t he? He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but his actions led to the death of a human being. This fact ate at him almost every second of every day. 

He couldn’t talk to Akira anymore. He’d always felt like he didn’t deserve Akira’s kindness, and now he knew it to be true. 

Soulmates were just suggestions, anyways. There were plenty of people who it just… didn’t work out for. It wasn’t the end of the world for this to be true for Akira, too. 

He would never run out of people who loved him, anyways. It felt like Goro was ripping his own heart out by cutting contact, but he knew it would be better for Akira in the end.

So, yes. No matter how much Akira wrote to him, Goro did not respond. 

Akira reacted with worry, to start. It took him a few days to actually panic, since Goro had said he was busy. But when a week had passed and Goro still wasn’t responding, Akira seemed to realize that something was up. 

He knew Goro wasn’t dead, but that was all he had. He messaged him relentlessly, begging for him to respond. It reminded Goro of the week after his mother died. 

Unlike that week, Goro never came around. 

Akira seemed to accept it after a while, but he refused to stop writing to him. Every night before he went to bed, Akira would message him. The notes differed depending on how he was feeling, but they all boiled down to some combination of _‘I miss you’_ and _‘I wish you would talk to me’_ and _‘Goodnight, Goro.’_

They often made Goro cry, but he still refused to answer them. 

Goro read every single message. Even though they hurt just to read, he still held onto the words like they were a lifeline. He knew he was no good for Akira, but Akira had been the only good thing in his life since he was eight years old. 

It was for Akira’s own good. Goro had to remind himself of that constantly. 

Life continued like this for a few weeks. A few days after Goro started high school, something changed. 

——————————

Goro was leaving school when he received a call from Shido. 

The man ordered Goro to meet him in his office immediately. Goro was reluctant, but Shido wasn’t the type to take ‘no’ for an answer. 

Because of the proximity to his new apartment, Goro just had to stay on his normal subway line for a few stops longer before he was in Chiyoda. He departed and made his way to the Diet like a man on the way to the gallows. 

Now that Goro knew the layout of the Diet better, he reached Shido’s room far too quickly. He took a moment to brace himself, like normal. 

He didn’t want to do this. 

He had to.

Goro knocked politely on the door, then entered when Shido told him to. 

Today, Shido sat with a stack of papers in his hand. As Goro shut the door behind himself, Shido set the papers down on the desk. 

“Ah, Akechi. You’re later than I’d hoped you’d be.” 

Goro inclined his head in a bow. “My apologies. I was departing from school at the time. It is farther from here than my apartment.” 

Shido waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever. Let’s just get to what I called you here for.” 

He shuffled through the papers without explanation. Goro watched him with a practiced even expression. 

Finally, Shido looked back up. “First, tell me about the way you access people’s minds.” 

Ah… That wasn’t something Goro wanted to share, but he couldn’t disobey a direct order. He nodded and began, “It is a… different dimension, of sorts. I was never given official instruction on it, but I know it to be called the Metaverse. I have discovered it to be a world that runs on metaphors and belief. It is connected to the minds of humanity, and can thus be used to touch them.”

Shido nodded, humming in thought. “The ‘Metaverse’, you say? How do you know that’s its name, if you were never instructed on it?” 

Goro swallowed. “It’s an… app, sir. It appeared on my phone one day. It grants access to this world. It is titled the Metaverse Navigator, so I assumed that referred to the name of the dimension.” 

Shido was back to flipping through his papers. He stopped on a page and seemed to read part of it before setting it down once more. He steepled his fingers as he looked back up. 

Goro didn’t like the pleased smile on his face. 

“That’s good to hear. It lines up with what I already know of the place.” 

Goro inhaled in surprise, then carefully covered it up with a confused smile. “‘What you already know of the place’? Have you heard of it, sir?”

“Only in passing, unfortunately.” He leaned back and placed one hand over the papers on the desk. “There is a government researcher who is leading the study on it. The whole thing is mostly theoretical, so people tend to just dismiss it. I, however, have always been intrigued by the idea.”

The man leaned forward onto his elbows, looking at Goro very intently. “So imagine my surprise when a kid comes in insisting he can access people’s minds, just like what’s in this research.”

Goro carefully kept his breathing even. “That… sounds like quite the stroke of luck for you.”

Shido nodded, still smiling. “Indeed. Especially because I’ve never been able to truly access the research. _This,”_ he patted the papers, “is only a sample of what is there.” 

Ah, so that was what the papers were. Shido had planned this, then. Goro gazed at the papers as he asked, “Is there any reason you’re telling me this, sir?”

“Yes, actually.” That _pleased_ smile was back on his face. “Because _you_ are going to get me access to more.” 

Goro couldn’t stop the confused furrow of his eyebrows as he glanced back up. “... how, sir?” 

Shido chuckled. “Well, I just know they’ll be _jumping_ at the chance to get a real life test subject. They haven’t been able to put any of their work into action. With you, there are many more things they could accomplish.” 

He leaned back. “So, Akechi. My mission for you is this: I will offer you to them as a research subject. You are to fully submit to _whatever_ requests they make of you. Gather information, everything that you can, and report back to me.” 

_Research subject…?_ The idea made Goro nervous, but he supposed it wasn’t the worst. If all went well, he would be able to learn more about his abilities and the Metaverse in general. He _had_ wanted to try to find people who knew about the place, so…

He just hoped the strange feeling of dread he felt was baseless. 

Goro inclined his head in acceptance. “Very well. When will this begin? And how will I be entered?” 

“I am going to send you to the research facility after this to meet the woman in charge. I’ve already discussed with her the test subject I would be providing. There, you will learn the specifics of what you’ll be doing.” 

Bitterness bubbled in Goro’s heart. Not only was Shido sending him off to be experimented on, he had _already_ signed him up for it. It was a clear sign that Goro didn’t have a choice in things.

This was the life he signed up for, though, and it was the life he would continue to live until he managed to find a chance to gather the information he needed. 

Internally, he sighed. 

Externally, he smiled politely. “I see. Will you provide the address of the place to me?” 

Shido nodded. “It’s not that far from here. You can get there in about twenty minutes on foot.” He sorted through the papers, then extracted one and held it out for Goro. “This page includes the address, as well as basic information about the place. Read it on your way.” 

Goro obediently stepped forward and took the paper, then stepped back. He looked down at it, noting that it seemed to be a profile of sorts. A quick glance at the text showed that it included basic statistics of the facility and information about the scientists involved in the study. Nothing unreasonable. 

He looked back up and lowered his hand, still clutching the paper. “Understood. Shall I head out?” 

Shido nodded, gazing at Goro like he could see through to his soul. Goro continued to keep any real emotion off of his face.

When Shido didn’t say anything, Goro bowed. “I’ll be on my way, then.” As he straightened, he realized something. “Ah, do you wish for me to contact you about how things go?”

Shido waved dismissively. “I will contact you when I need to, no sooner and no later. Get going, kid.” 

Goro nodded one more time, then turned and left. 

——————————

Goro thankfully managed to avoid any unfortunate bathroom trips after leaving the meeting, this time. Instead, he marched forwards with all the rage of one whose life meant nothing to others.

Because really, he was _pissed._

As he made his way to the address listed on the paper, Goro _seethed._ He couldn’t believe that man, signing him up as a _test subject_ without his consent. It went against the number one rule for any set of ethical guidelines for experimentation, but it wasn’t like Shido ever gave a shit about ethics. 

Fine, whatever. Goro sold his soul to the devil, and it seemed his body was forfeit too. 

He was _not_ in the mood to read, but he forced himself to anyways. He absorbed the dry information with practiced ease. He finished with plenty of time to continue seething on his walk. 

Goro finally reached the facility. It was large and imposing, and it did nothing to soothe the nerves in his heart. He sighed, then made his way inside. 

The sheet gave a room number to go to, so Goro set out for it once he figured out the layout of the building. As he went, he earned a few curious looks from those he passed, but no one stopped him. 

And then he was there.

The door plate to the office announced it as belonging to one Isshiki Wakaba. The fact that it was a woman helped to settle some of Goro’s nerves, though he knew that was stupid. Women were just as capable of cruelty as men were. 

The door was cracked open, but he knocked on it anyway. From inside, he heard a yelp and the sound of several books falling onto the floor. After a moment, a smooth female voice announced, “Come in!”

So _this_ was who his life was being handed to? Goro rolled his eyes. _Great._

He kept his face neutral as he opened the door. Crouched next to a pile of books on the floor was a woman with dark, bobbed hair. She looked up at him, smiled, then stood. As she brushed herself off, Goro noted distantly that she was tall for a woman.

“You must be the boy Shido sent over! I found it hard to believe that he found someone with access to the cognitive world, but he assured me that you’ve shown him proof. Which is fascinating, you _have_ to tell me how.” She paused, meeting his perplexed gaze, then smacked herself lightly on the forehead. “Oh, _shoot,_ where are my manners? I’m Isshiki Wakaba, the lead researcher on cognitive psience at this facility. You must be Akechi Goro?”

_Cognitive psience? Cognitive world? What?_

Goro smiled and nodded. “That is correct. It is a pleasure to meet you, Isshiki-san.” 

“Wow, you have some manners! My daughter could learn a thing or two from you,” she chuckled. “So! I’m sure you're wondering what it is you’re going to be doing here?”

Goro inclined his head. “Yes. I must warn you, while I have access to the… cognitive world, I have absolutely no formal instruction. I came across it by chance, and have since puzzled out anything that I could on my lonesome. I had never even heard of this ‘cognitive psience’ before now.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, that won’t be a problem! We’ll unite our knowledge and abilities, and together we’ll figure out this fascinating world! Would you like me to explain cognitive psience to you?”

What, the _whole thing?_ Goro’s smile was starting to feel rather strained. “Would that be something you _could_ do in a single meeting? You could always just hand me information to read over later.” 

She waved a hand in front of her. “Yeah, sure, I can do that, but I can give you the short version right now! Basically, it’s the science of the _mind,_ the ‘psi’ coming from ‘psyche’. There is much we don’t know, which _hopefully_ you can help us figure out, but it all has to do with the perceptions of humanity taking form. _Cognition_ refers to what humans perceive of their reality. When enough humans perceive something, that _something_ becomes real! That is the basis of the cognitive world, and what I am hoping to capture in my work.”

 _You should have just told me_ **_later!_ **Goro was quickly becoming more and more irritated, but he stuffed the feeling down. It was good information to learn, in any case. 

He nodded, still smiling. “That all sounds quite fascinating. It does match up with what I gathered from my own investigations. I figured out that the Metaverse is a world based on metaphors and belief. Many times, things have happened simply because I believed they could. Additionally, the world contains a massive amount of metaphorical displays, relative to how the owner views the things in his or her life.”

Isshiki clapped her hands in delight. “Oh, that’s _wonderful!_ So it truly is a physical world that you can enter? How do you do it? How does it _feel?_ What sorts of ‘displays’ have you seen? What changes have you brought about by your belief? How long has it been since you found this? _How_ did you find it? What is-“

 _“Isshiki-san.”_ Once she stopped, Goro smiled pleadingly. “These are all questions that we will be working to answer once I join your study, correct? Perhaps we should wait until then. I am unable to answer so many questions at one time.” 

She looked a bit disappointed, but quickly shook it off. “Oh, alright. I guess that’s reasonable. Oh, but I am _burning_ to know these answers. When can you start? Would you be able to start today? There are _so_ many things I need to figure out still, and you’re the key to most of them!” 

_Oh, sure, it’s not like I’m just starting high school and have to do plenty of homework and studying in order to establish myself as the best in my class, right-o Shido-san and Isshiki-san, I’ll just go ahead and give you every bit of my life to further your goals. I don’t have a life of my own! I don’t have wishes of my own! My life is_ **_all yours, apparently._ **

_“It would be best to calm yourself, young hero. If you allow yourself to be angered, it could interrupt your interaction.”_

_I_ **_know,_ ** _Robin Hood._

Goro took a deep breath, his strained smile still in place, before he finally answered, “I do not think I will be able to start today. I am just starting my first year of high school, Isshiki-san, and I’m sure you understand how important that time is for establishing oneself with their studies?” 

Once more, she looked disappointed, but she eventually nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s reasonable.” She sighed, then smiled once more. “Well, Akechi-kun! Let’s work out what schedule works for you, now. I’d love you in here as much as you’re capable of, but you _are_ a student. I don’t want to interfere with that for my research.” 

_Finally,_ she was being reasonable. “Thank you, Isshiki-san. I appreciate your understanding on the matter.” 

——————————

After their first meeting, Goro went over to the research facility almost every day after school. He told Shido about the schedule, and the man had thankfully backed off on most requests in favor of allowing Goro to work on his mission. 

It was something Goro was very grateful for. The sessions at the facility were often long and usually tiring. Some sessions left him in worse states than others. 

While Isshiki was a well-meaning person, Goro had found that she was dedicated to her work to a fault. She was the kindest to him out of the people at the facility, but she was also the most demanding. 

After a few weeks, the tests got more and more dubious in their morality. Isshiki pushed for more and more, her drive for knowledge often surpassing what may have been considered ethical. Goro went along with her every request, just as Shido told him to, but he was getting fed up with coming home covered in bruises from the Metaverse experiments. 

It had been about two months, and Goro was tired. 

He laid on his bed, phone in hand. Out of curiosity, he researched the various ethical guidelines for human experimentation. He wondered how many rules they were breaking. 

Overall, he found that they weren’t outright _breaking_ rules, besides the lack of care in avoiding physical injury. But they definitely bent quite a few.

It could be worse. It could be _much_ worse. They generally did respect his autonomy, but that meant nothing when he wasn’t allowed to say no to anything. In his compliance, they grew relaxed with regulations. 

When their subject was so willing to do _anything_ in the pursuit of knowledge, why not push things as far as they could go? 

Bruises and fatigue were becoming commonplace for him. 

Goro sighed and locked his phone. 

He _was_ learning a lot. One of the first things he learned was that he could shift into Mementos regardless of the distance from Shibuya. He just couldn’t access the tunnels if he wasn’t near a subway entrance. 

He’d been reluctant to share about his personas, but the researchers were curious as to how he defended himself once he mentioned the monsters that roamed in the Metaverse. From there, he admitted to the fact that they sometimes talked to him. What followed was a frankly embarrassing exchange where they asked questions to his personas, and he passed their answers on. 

It made him feel like a crazy person. After twelve grown men and women saw him disappear into nothing, though, none of them tended to question anything he said, no matter how outlandish. 

The bruises came about from the experiments that tried to push the boundaries of the Metaverse. They gave him assignments to complete, each putting him into different kinds of danger. They wanted to catalogue every type of monster, every type of attack, and the effects of the damage they dealt to him. 

On many occasions, he was told to purposefully allow himself to be hurt. On one occasion, they requested that he do it to himself. 

Once more, pain had become a frequent companion of his. That was just his life, though, wasn’t it? The setup was very strange, but the basis was still the same. 

He was a means to an end. His life and wishes didn’t matter. 

_Sure,_ he technically was able to say no to any of their requests, but Shido’s command was clear. He was to put up with _everything._ With their subject so willing to put himself through hell at their every whim, those researchers never stopped to question _why._

More and more, Goro found himself hating life. He couldn’t even turn to Akira, anymore. 

It didn’t matter. He had his goals, and he would see them through. He could go through any amount of suffering if it meant bringing Shido down. 

That was what he’d decided at the start of all this.

A few times, Goro did wander back into Shido’s Palace. If he could just get rid of the man, break his mind down, then maybe he could escape from all of this through his original plan. 

The shadow never showed up, though. 

Eventually, the doors to the Central Hall stopped opening for him. 

So, Goro was stuck. He was stuck in this stupid, shitty plan made by a stupid, shitty kid. He was aware of how dumb it was, now. How could he have thought he’d be able to bring Shido down by himself? Shido was nothing if not paranoid. Goro had found _nothing_ that could be used for his plan. 

All he could do now was keep moving forwards. He couldn’t back out. Shido wouldn’t have let him. 

His 16th birthday was tomorrow. 

He wondered if it was normal to spend it wanting to die. 

——————————

The next day, Akira wrote to him in the morning. 

_‘Happy Birthday, Goro. I hope you’re doing okay. I’ve been fine, though life’s been kinda boring without having you to talk to... I never realized how lucky I was to have you in my life._

_I miss you more than anything. I hope that you’ll decide to talk to me again, sometime._

_Even now, you’re still my best friend._

_-Akira’_

Goro ended up crying so hard that he had to call out of school for the day. He almost never did that, but he figured if he ever deserved to, it would be now. 

It was almost like a birthday gift to himself. 

He spent the day in bed, his left arm held close to his face. As the day passed, he read Akira’s message over and over again.

That night, he pressed a single kiss to the words before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep. 

——————————

Eventually, Shido grew tired of letting Goro focus on the experiments. He kept the boy going on the same schedule, but started ordering him to go on scouting missions on occasion as well. 

A few weeks after Goro turned 16, he finally asked for him to perform another psychotic breakdown. 

For some reason, Goro found that he didn’t care as much as he used to. Were the experiments killing something inside of him? 

The order came after a particularly rough day, where Goro was to injure himself outside of the Metaverse, then see if the magical healing would work from within. 

It did not. 

He felt nothing as he broke the businessman’s mind. 

He threw up when he learned the man had crashed a car into a storefront, killing himself and one other, while injuring dozens more. 

After that, he forced himself to just not care at all. 

Shido told him to break another, and another, and another. By August, Goro had broken nine people’s minds, including the three from before. He could name every single one of them, as well as every single death they caused.

The death toll was rising. The chaos was scaring people. 

Loki liked that part. 

Goro couldn’t care anymore. 

——————————

On August 20th, Shido called Goro into his office. 

As Goro stepped inside, Shido greeted him by saying, “Shut the door, Akechi.”

Nevermind the fact that he was already shutting the door. He always shut the door. 

The door latched, and he watched Shido with a blank face. It didn’t take near as much effort as it used to.

Shido placed a metal briefcase onto the desk, then slid it towards Goro. “Open it,” he ordered. 

Goro stepped forwards and did as he was told. Inside was a single pistol. He looked up, a silent question in his eyes. 

Shido met his gaze knowingly. “You’ve been performing very well in these experiments. By now, I think we have learned everything that you will be gathering from it yourself, which means it is time to obtain the research in its totality.” 

When Goro simply continued to stare at Shido, the man seemed to take that as prompting to go on, “I have been pressuring Isshiki to release her findings to me, but she has continuously refused. She knows the cost of that.”

Goro still did not respond, so Shido commanded him, “Take it and shoot her shadow. Once she is gone, we can seize her research and then destroy any evidence of our involvement.”

Shoot her shadow, huh? The one thing Goro hadn’t wanted to do, before all of this... Even with his conscience being continuously killed for the past five months, he found that he still did not want to. He looked down to the very real gun before him.

“... you’re really going to make me do this, huh? You’re going to officially make me a murderer.” His voice was soft and oh so _bitter._

The resulting silence was thick. It would have made Goro almost shit his pants, before. Now, he simply raised his gaze to meet Shido’s furious eyes. 

The two stared at each other for one long moment before Shido asked in a cold, hard voice, “Is that a problem?” 

Ah. He truly was capable of so many more lows than Goro had ever thought possible. 

When the boy smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. “I suppose only for those who have morals.” 

Shido furrowed his eyebrows as he studied Goro’s face. “... that had better not apply to you, Akechi. You know what will happen if you refuse me, right?” 

Oh, not specifically. He had a pretty good idea though, considering the current task he was being given. Isshiki had refused Shido, and so she would die. It would likely be the same for him.

Goro continued to smile that dead smile. “I am aware. You don’t have to tell me, Shido-san.”

He shut the briefcase and latched it, then stepped back with it in hand. 

He was already technically a murderer. He had seven deaths to his name. What did it matter if he pulled the trigger himself for the eighth? 

What did it matter that it was someone he knew, this time? 

There was nothing inside of him as he asked, “When do you want this done by?” 

“... Tomorrow. Do it immediately after you get out of school. And _don’t,”_ Shido fixed him with an intense gaze, “disappoint me.” 

Goro chuckled humorlessly. “I wouldn’t even dream of it.” 

He turned around and left without bowing. 

Robin Hood’s sadness wafted into his heart as he exited the building. 

Loki was uncharacteristically silent. 

——————————

Over time, Goro had unlocked more and more paths of Mementos. It wasn’t a one to one ratio of breakdowns to path openings, but they were definitely related. 

He was fairly certain it was due to his infamy. Many people were scared of the mysterious psychotic breakdowns, after all.

He found Isshiki’s shadow in Akzeriyyuth, the fifth path Goro had discovered.

She was muttering as shadows often did, but there was something unsettling about seeing her here. It was the first shadow he’d seen of someone he knew in real life since Shido. 

It was easy to forget that they represented the minds of real people. That made it easier to give the commands. 

Isshiki looked up when he approached, dressed in his Loki garb. She seemed confused until her eyes somehow lit up in recognition. 

“Akechi-kun? Is that you?”

Goro’s pace slowed. He furrowed his eyebrows behind his mask. “... how could you tell?” 

She smiled, bright and friendly. “You’re the only person who could come to this place, right? It’s only natural it’d be you, here.”

Goro stayed silent. Something in his gut tightened upon seeing that smile. 

“What are you doing here, anyways? In fact, shouldn’t you be on your way to the next session?” 

Suddenly, his gut felt tight for a different reason. He scowled. “I’m afraid I am no longer going to be acting as your lab rat, Isshiki-san.”

She tilted her head. “‘Lab rat’? Is that how you’ve seen it? I’ve always thought of us as pioneers for knowledge, together.”

How tacky. The worst part was that Goro knew this was entirely genuine. She had always been so painfully earnest about her work… 

He shook his head slowly. “I never wanted to be there. I hated every second of it. Every session made me want to die. But I kept going because Shido told me to.”

Goro pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her head. He didn’t feel any kind of satisfaction at the fear that overtook her face. “... my sanity was the price for your research. Now, Isshiki-san, your life will be next.” 

“Akechi-kun- _Goro,_ why don’t we just… calm down, and talk this out? Whatever’s going on, I’m sure the real me can help you, okay?” She held her hands up in a pacifying gesture. The smile she wore did nothing to hide her fear.

“... nothing can help me.” He cocked the gun. 

His months of experience with battle had given him a keen eye. As such, he saw the minute shift of her face that warned of impending hostility. 

He was already putting the gun away and pulling out his saber as Isshiki Wakaba turned into a shadow monster. 

He jumped back, immediately analyzing what he could of the situation. She had turned into some sort of winged monster - a harpy, maybe? 

He realized his mistake as soon as she beat her wings. A blast of wind flew at him, blowing him off his feet and clean into a wall. 

_Shit,_ he hated dealing with wind. 

Jumping back had been an awful idea, as it put distance between them. With wind, it would be difficult to close that distance. 

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was bounding towards her as fast as he could. Before he could reach her, however, he was blasted back by another gust of cutting wind. 

He cursed. Still in midair, he tugged his mask off and barked out, “Loki, _Laevateinn!”_

Goro winced at the physical drain he felt from the skill as Loki gleefully moved to slash her with his sword. He _hated_ using physical skills, hated how they hurt, but he needed something heavy enough to stun her so he could get close.

He touched down as Loki’s hit landed, and he was already sprinting towards her. He stabbed her through with his saber, then kicked her to the ground. With her stuck there, he commanded, _“Eigaon.”_

A mass of darkness consumed her. When it receded, Isshiki was back in human form, lying on the ground at his feet. 

Now irritated by the myriad of small cuts on his skin, Goro was quick to pull the gun back out and point it at her. 

She looked up at him in resignation. “Akechi-kun, are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to become a murderer?”

He didn’t. He _didn’t_ want to do it. 

He hesitated to shoot, staring down at her in confliction. “... I’m already a murderer. There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” 

She frowned at him sadly. “Really? As young as you are?”

“... yes.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “I suppose there’s nothing I can say to stop you, then. I knew this kind of thing was likely to happen, anyways.”

Goro furrowed his eyebrows. “You knew, yet you continued to work on your research anyways?”

“The pursuit of knowledge drives me above all else, Akechi-kun.” She opened her eyes to gaze at him once more. “To the detriment of the people around me, it seems. I’m sorry. I never realized you were suffering.”

He hated how that made his heart lurch. He forced his voice to be firm as he insisted, “That doesn’t matter. It’s too little and too late. And I’m not killing you because of that, anyways.”

She laughed softly. “Oh, I know. It’s Shido, right? He has you under his thumb. I wonder how a good kid like you managed to find yourself with him…”

He swallowed. “It’s none of your concern. You’re about to die, anyways.” 

“... I know.” She sighed again and looked straight up. “Could you do one thing for me, Akechi-kun?”

He didn’t answer, but she continued on regardless, “Make sure Futaba knows that I love her. I love her more than anything in the world, and I should have given her more than I did. If you could, please tell her I’m sorry.”

There was a lump in Goro’s throat. He hated this. He _hated_ this. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to take some random girl’s mother away from her. But he didn’t have a choice. It was his life or hers, and he couldn’t afford to die before he brought Shido down. 

He couldn’t even do as she asked him to. It wasn’t like he could just share her mother’s last words with her, not without making it obvious that he was the one who killed her. Even still… if he could put Isshiki’s worries to rest in her last moments...

“... I will,” he lied. 

The gun was still cocked from before. He took a breath, placed his finger upon the trigger… and pulled.

He winced at the bang it made, as well as the unexpected kickback. He forced himself to watch her, watch the hole in her head turn to smoke- _shadow-_ that quickly overtook the rest of her body. 

She was smiling as she disintegrated. 

As soon as she was gone, Goro dropped to his knees. The gun slipped from his fingers and fell in front of him with a clatter. 

He wished he’d used it on himself, instead. He wished he’d taken it and killed Shido the moment he’d given it to him. 

He wished he wasn’t a monster. 

_There’s no turning back, now._

His breath hitched. Tears formed in his eyes. 

He wrapped his arms around himself and screamed. 

——————————

Goro decided he didn’t care about himself, anymore. His life didn’t matter. A monster didn’t deserve to live. 

He changed his plans. He was going to bring both himself and Shido down, _together._ And he was going to make it _hurt._

He needed for Shido to suffer. He needed for Shido to _despair._ Death was too good for that man. No, he needed something worse. Something that would make him live in suffering for the rest of his days. 

Shido didn’t appreciate him or trust him in the slightest. Goro realized this, now. 

But it would have to hurt him if he did grow to trust him, and Goro then betrayed him, right? 

He would gain his trust, gain his appreciation… he would become indispensable for him. The strongest pawn on his board. 

He would raise Shido up to heights the man could have only ever dreamed of, then he would share the truth with him. He would share the truth of who he was, and then he would bring them _both_ down. 

He was going to thrust Shido Masayoshi into a _living hell._

——————————

Akira’s birthday was just a few weeks after Goro killed Isshiki Wakaba. He still didn’t know how he felt, in general. Most days, he didn’t feel much at all. 

But on the morning of Akira’s 15th birthday, Goro realized that he felt some things. 

Longing. Sadness. Loneliness. Guilt. 

If he was smart, he would continue to keep away from him. He couldn’t corrupt Akira with his presence. He refused to.

But Akira was so sad… he made it clear every single night how much he missed him. 

On the morning of Akira’s birthday, Goro was feeling… weak. 

He had a pen in his hand before he realized it. 

_‘Happy Birthday, Akira._

_I’m sorry.’_

As soon as he finished writing, he realized it was a mistake. His fingers trembled and he dropped the pen. Tears flooded his eyes. 

He dug his fingernails into his arms, hard, hard, _harder_. 

And then he felt the tingle. 

Against his better judgement, Goro watched as line after line of writing appeared from Akira. 

_‘Oh my god, Goro?!’_

_‘Are you okay?! Why haven’t you WRITTEN to me?! It’s been half a YEAR!’_

_‘Is something going on? Why can’t you tell me about it?’_

_‘Why are you apologizing, too?’_

_‘If you’re sorry, then TELL ME WHY!’_

_‘Goro, don’t you dare disappear on me again, I swear to GOD.’_

The barrage of messages slowed, but Goro still did not respond. Guilt ate at him hard enough to make him feel sick. 

He shouldn’t have written to Akira. 

After a few minutes, Akira wrote again. 

_‘... you’re going to disappear on me again, huh?’_ A pause. _‘Fine. Alright. There must be something going on for you to keep from contacting me. I know you’re not the type to just cut contact for no reason.’_

Goro didn’t like the faith Akira put in him. 

_‘Well… thank you for contacting me, anyways. I really, REALLY wish you would write to me more, but it’s nice to have something at all after all this time…’_

Akira _shouldn’t be thanking him._ He shouldn’t have written to him. It was _dumb._ Yet Akira was thanking him? 

_‘I’m here for you, okay? I know you don’t want to talk about what’s going on, but the offer’s there. If you find yourself in need of someone to talk to, I’ll always be here.’_

Goro couldn’t _handle_ this. He dug his nails even harder into his arms. 

_‘Thank you for the birthday wishes. Even just five words from you is the best birthday present. I’ll treasure them, until whenever you can get through whatever’s happening.’_

Goro whined, squeezing his eyes shut. Akira was just assuming he’d come back around eventually, but he _couldn’t do that._ He was a _murderer._ He shot a woman in the _head._ There was no coming back from that. 

Another tingle made Goro open his eyes, dreading what he would see. 

_‘Hope your day ends up okay! I’ll be thinking of you.’_

Goro wanted to scream. He wanted to _scream,_ but he couldn’t, because he was in his apartment and he had neighbors that would _definitely_ mind it and he couldn’t draw that kind of attention. 

So instead, he stuck his right hand into his mouth and _bit,_ hard, hard, _harder._

He kept biting even as the tears overflowed and he started to sob. He wrapped his left arm to his chest, holding Akira’s words above his heart.

More and more these days, he was wondering what it would be like to turn that gun on himself. 

——————————

Shido had Goro keep the gun. He taught him how to get more ammo from one of their contacts. He kept giving him more assignments. 

Every meeting with Shido, Goro fantasized about pulling that gun out and shooting Shido in the head, then himself. It made it easier to smile through them again. 

Shido noticed the change in Goro’s mood. He commented on one occasion, saying he was glad the boy had gotten over whatever strange fit he’d had before killing Isshiki. 

From Shido’s point of view, Goro had become a happy little killer. 

And kill he did. 

The psychotic breakdowns continued to happen _(11, 12, 13 breaks, 9, 10, 11 collateral deaths),_ but Shido started sending Goro to kill more people directly _(3, 4, 5 people killed by his own hand)._ It was enough to catch the attention of the media. 

As it turned out, killing someone’s shadow would result in their mind just shutting down. No one knew of the first instance, because Isshiki had managed to fall in front of a car when her mind had shut down, but the following ones had been dubbed _mental shutdowns._

_(Goro wondered what had happened to Futaba. He knew he couldn’t ask.)_

His infamy grew. He was a bonafide serial killer, now. 

Of course, no one truly expected there to be some single person at fault for all of it. The events were just mysterious phenomena that no one understood. It terrified them. 

It was enough to catch the attention of the police. They began to investigate. 

There was no danger, because it wasn’t as if he left any proof. The police were also Shido’s ‘bitches’, as the man had put it. They were of no risk to Goro.

Shido decided he wanted some insurance, still. 

Goro was smart. Even through everything, he’d kept up his grades so that he was at the top spot of his class. He refused to let himself slip from it. 

And since he was so smart… Shortly before the start of Goro’s second year, Shido presented him to the investigations department as a strangely competent intern detective. 

It was all too easy to gather information from the shadows of the culprits themselves. It was even easier to forge evidence for his own crimes. 

He quickly gained attention from the entire station for the quality of his work. No one could believe a 16-year-old would be able to do all of that, but their doubts were always laid to rest after talking to him. They could tell just from one conversation that he was a highly intelligent individual. 

Some of them resented him. Others idolized him. 

That May, an article was printed about him. They called him the Second Coming of the Detective Prince. They praised him for everything he’d managed to accomplish _(even though it was all fake, fake,_ **_fake_ ** _)._

Personally, he thought it was an insult to Shirogane Naoto, the original Detective Prince. He could never say as much, though. 

More and more people started to take notice of him. Entire webpages were established whose purposes were to fawn over him and his work. They truly did idolize him, falling for his charming smile and sharp wit.

If they’d known him two years ago, they would have snubbed him before he could’ve even gotten a word out. 

He _hated_ them.

But it was useful for Shido, so Goro encouraged it. 

Somehow, Goro became a minor celebrity. It was the worst.

——————————

As time went on, Shido trusted Goro with more and more of his personal plans. Goro was given assignments for many of Shido’s supporters, as rewards to them for giving Shido what he wanted. 

Goro knew their every face and name. He memorized them for if he ever did decide to go AWOL and kill everyone at fault for his suffering all at once. 

He learned about The Conspiracy. He learned about the extent of Shido’s reach. The man had fingers in _everything._ He would be impossible to escape. 

Sometimes, Shido would bring Goro with him to parties with his favorite supporters. Some of them raised eyebrows at the new Detective Prince being in attendance, but they knew not to say anything.

Anyone who breathed a word of The Conspiracy would be promptly put down. They knew it very well, so their mouths stayed shut. 

Shido never gave a shit about what Goro did at these parties. He could have been doing lines of cocaine for all the man cared. 

He didn’t do that. He did find that he liked alcohol, though. 

It made his mind numb. It made it so he didn’t have to think about things so much. He could just _exist_ as the world swayed around him. If he drank too much, it would make him sick, but he liked that too.

He deserved to be sick. 

One such party happened to be on Goro’s 17th birthday. Without anything better to do, he attended it. 

He went straight to the alcohol, and he stayed there until he could no longer walk straight. He wanted to keep drinking, drink until he blacked out, maybe drink until he wouldn’t wake up again, but after a while the bartender refused to give him anything more. 

_Fucking prick._

Without anything else to drink, the party was far too dull. He had no interest in being around all these fancy adults. He’d killed for some of them. He’d broken people for even more. 

He hated all of them. He hoped they’d all rot.

He called a cab, since he knew he wouldn’t be able to take the subway as drunk as he was. He suddenly had an _image_ to uphold. The public’s beloved Detective Prince wasn’t the type who tried to drink himself into a stupor, so he couldn’t be seen like this. 

He was deposited back at his shitty fancy apartment with the shitty fancy lobby and shitty fancy everything. He wanted to punch everyone he passed. 

He wondered if he should have gone to Mementos instead. At least there, he was allowed to scream. 

When Goro got home, he went straight to his couch and plopped facedown. 

He didn’t know if he could keep doing this. He knew he wasn’t okay. He hadn’t been okay in a long time. 

He felt a tingle on his arm. He didn’t look, at first. 

Even after his slip up, Akira continued to message him. It was as if his dedication had been renewed upon seeing the words from him. He’d made it his personal mission to make sure Goro knew he was wanted.

It made Goro feel weak. He also knew Akira wouldn’t still feel like that if he was aware of what Goro was. 

Goro shifted onto his side to see what Akira wrote. 

_‘Happy birthday, Goro! I hope it was a good one, for you. As always, I miss you. Wishing you the best.’_

Goro gazed at it for several long moments. 

Why _shouldn’t_ he talk to Akira? What was stopping him? It was literally so easy to lift a pen to his skin. A thousand times a day, he wanted to talk to Akira. 

He wanted to talk to Akira. 

He could blame it on the alcohol, Goro reasoned as he sat up and reached for a pen from the coffee table. He couldn’t be held accountable for what he did while shitfaced, right? 

Goro put the pen to his skin and wrote, _‘it wasn’t. it sucked.’_

His handwriting was awful, for him. It almost made him laugh at the role reversal. 

… He hadn’t made fun of Akira for his bad handwriting in so long. It made him sad. 

He felt the tingle almost immediately as Akira obviously rushed to reply, _‘Goro?! Oh my god.’_ A pause. _‘WAIT! Please please please, don’t go away. Please talk to me, Goro.’_

Goro decided, _fuck it._ He was drunk, he was sad, he wanted to talk to his soulmate and he was going to do it. He’d save his regrets for the morning. 

_‘Im not going anywhere,’_ he wrote. 

_‘Okay, wow, okay. Um. Are you okay? Your handwriting is kinda bad right now.’_

Goro snorted. _‘Thank you for the observation, Captain Obvious.’_

Akira drew a frowny face. _‘Okay, no need to be mean! I’m just… okay, I really wasn’t expecting to actually get you to talk to me, so I don’t know what to do now. Really, though, are you okay? What’s going on? Why did you disappear out of nowhere??’_

So many questions. He supposed that would make sense, though. In over a year, Goro had only written five words to the boy. Of course Akira would have questions. 

_‘I’m not okay, but that doesn’t matter. Shit sucks, but that doesn’t matter. It’s my own fault I’m in this situation. I can’t get you involved.’_

It took Akira a bit to respond as he likely processed the words. Eventually, he wrote, _‘What situation, Goro? I know you don’t want me involved, but maybe I could help? If you’re hurting, I don’t want you to have to deal with it by yourself.’_

Goro’s breath shuddered. _‘Thanks, but I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve you. You were always too good for me, you know? I’ve never been a good person, but you loved me, and it made me feel like I could maybe be a good person, but I wasn’t. I’m not a good person. I don’t deserve your love or care or help or anything. I should just rot by myself. It’s what I deserve.’_

Some part of him realized he was going too far. These were thoughts he’d never voiced to anyone, and to just dump them all on Akira after over a year of radio silence? It was ridiculous. 

But he’d already gotten started. His emotions refused to stop running. 

It took longer for Akira to finally respond, _‘Goro… please, don’t think like that about yourself. You’re not a bad person. You’ve got a lot of problems, yeah, but that doesn’t make you bad. Just troubled. And I’m not some paragon of virtue or whatever. Really, that’s why I let things get as bad as they did. I hadn’t realized you were hurting. I’ve regretted that a lot.’_

Goro closed his eyes. _(“I’m sorry. I never realized you were suffering.”)_. He opened them. 

_‘People can’t know I’m suffering if I don’t tell them. Really, Akira, there’s a lot that I haven’t told you. A lot that I’ve never told you.’_

This was dumb. This was _dumb,_ but Goro wanted to write, so he kept writing. 

_‘In middle school, they were bullying me for being gay. I didn’t know if I was, fuck I still don’t know if I am, but I never told you because I didn’t want you to worry. I was always so jealous of you for having friends. I was so jealous of you when you started gymnastics, because it wasn’t fair that you could do that and I couldn’t. But I was your friend and it wasn’t right for me to be jealous, so I shut up and swallowed the resentment and it grew inside of me like an infectious disease. I had a phone. I bought it a few months before I finished middle school. I never told you because I was bitter. And then I was too proud to admit to it.’_

Goro swallowed. He realized he was crying. He kept going, wrapping his words around and up his arm as he went. 

_‘I found my dad. I found him and he’s the worst, but I was stupid and inserted myself in his life and now he’s paying for things, I haven’t lived in an institution since the start of high school, but I don’t know if it’s even worth the cost when every single day he makes me want to die. I don’t know what I’m doing, akira, I’ve got my goals and they’re keeping me going but I don’t know what I’m_ _doing_ _. I can’t do this, akira, I hate myself so much, I hate what I’ve become, I hate that I’m your soulmate because i know you deserve so much better. I want to die but I don’t want to kill myself because I know it would hurt you. I can’t go anywhere, I can’t do anything, so I’m stuck and miserable and drunk and ijust hate my life so much. I hate everything so. much.’_

By the end of it, Goro could barely see through his tears as he sobbed, hunched on the couch. 

He would definitely regret this in the morning, he knew he would, but he was so miserable and he missed Akira _so much._

Akira still hadn’t responded, so Goro followed the impulse and added in a free space on his wrist, _‘But i miss you more than anything, akira.’_

Regurgitating his words to him. Goro wondered if Akira remembered. 

While waiting for Akira to respond, Goro shut his eyes and just let the tears flow. God, he usually wasn’t this emotional of a drunk. What was going on with him today? 

Finally, finally, he felt that tingle once more. He watched the words appear, _‘Goro… I don’t know what all is going on, but it sounds like you have some serious problems. I can’t say I’m not upset to hear you lied about the phone, but that doesnt matter right now. You need to get yourself out of there, Goro. If he’s really making you feel so bad, you NEED to leave. And, you’re drunk right now? Really?’_

Goro rubbed the tears from his cheeks roughly. For the first time in a long time, he’d run out of room on his arm. Rather than struggle to roll his pants legs up, Goro just decided to take them off entirely. He was alone in his own apartment, sue him. 

He sat there in his briefs and started to write on his knee, _‘yes I’m drunk. Went to this fucking party wth my dad’s associates and got shitfaced. Bartender wouldn’t letme drink more. So I went home.’_ He chuckled to himself. _‘It wasn’t even for my birthday. They just hold those parties like, every week. Rich fucks are terrible. I hate them.’_

He took a breath before continuing, _‘I can’t leave, though. I can’t tell you any details but it’s bad, Akira. It’s so much worse than you could imagine. I can’t leave becausehes got so much power, just in general. He could ruin me with the snap of his fingers. So I have to keep doing as hesays no matter how awful what he tells me to do is. He’s made me do so many bad things. I cant… I canf do anything. I’m trying but I cant. I don’t know how to get out of this without destroying both him and myself.’_

When Akira finally responded, he wrote on his knee as well, _‘What bad things, Goro? What’s going on?’_

_‘I can’t tell you that. Fuck, i shouldn’t be saying any of this at all. This is so dumb. It’s not like you can do anything.’_

_‘No, Goro, if it’s really that bad then I want to know. I just… don’t know what to say. I want to help you, but… I guess I’ve never really been able to. Pretty useless as a friend, huh?’_

Goro frowned. _‘Don’t say that. You helped me so much when I was growing up. Honestly it’d probably help me to have you to talk to now, these days, but I know I shouldn’t. I’m no good for you and I don’t want to keep forcing my problems on you.’_

_‘It’s not ‘forcing’ your problems when I offer to help. And don’t you think I should be the one to decide what’s good for me? Because I think you’re good for me. You’ve always made me want to be better than I am.’_

_‘Akira, you can’t conclude that because you don’t know what I’ve done. What I’m still doing. And no, I won’t tell you, because i can’t. Everything is just too dangerous and I don’t want to get you mixed up in it and honestly I shouldnt have written to you in the first place but I really have missed you so much and I’m drunk and selfish, and maybe since it’s my birthday I get the right to be selfish, though I know I’m going to regret this weakness in the morning. I can’t let you get involved in any way.’_

_‘... you know, nothing you’re saying is reassuring. You’re telling me some really worrying stuff, and you expect me to just let it be? Let you go? We’re partners, Goro. Soulmates. Whether you wish we weren’t or not, we are. And that means that your business is my business, no matter how dangerous. I refuse to let you go.’_

Goro hung his head and wiped his cheeks again. His tears wouldn’t stop running. _‘You’re dumb. You’re dumb and I love you and that’s why I can’t let you get mixed up in this. I’m sorry, Akira, but I can’t. I promise I’ll try my best to get through all of this, but I can’t keep contact with you. I won’t keep contact with you.’_

_‘Goro, PLEASE. You’re going to go back to ignoring me again? If it hurts you to go without talking to me, imagine how it feels for me. You said we would talk later, then you said you were busy, and then suddenly you were gone. Nothing! I could tell you weren’t dead, but that was it. I’ve had no idea how you were and my mind came up with the worst possible explanations, and I guess the actual thing is pretty close to the worst it could be, but just. I don’t know, Goro, but can you please not cut contact again? It hurts so much.’_

_‘... I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I can’t do that. I shouldn’t have messaged you in the first place, tonight. I need to go back to dealing with things on my own. Today was just a bad day. I can usually keep this stuff contained.’_

_‘Bottling your emotions up isn’t going to help you. Cutting yourself off from those who care about you won’t, either. If you’re determined to go back to ignoring me, then fine. But I’m not giving up on you. I’ll never give up on you.’_

Goro sniffled, shaking his head. _‘I don’t understand you, Akira.’_

_‘You don’t need to. Just know that I care about you. And I love you, too. I told you I’d always love you, and I meant that.’_

_‘you shouldnt.’_

_‘Well tough luck, buddy. I do. That’s what bestest friends are for, right?’_

Despite himself, Goro laughed softly. _‘Haven’t heard that one in a while.’_

_‘... yeah. I wasn’t a good friend to you, those years in middle school. I’m sorry about that. And I’ll make it up to you, whether you want me to or not.’_

Goro sighed. _‘It’s fine. Honestly, that all feels so trivial now, in comparison to how things have been for me. That’s how most of my life before high school feels like, really.’_

Akira drew another frowny face. Goro lovingly traced it with his finger. 

Before Akira could respond, Goro continued to write, _‘I’m going to go back to not talking to you. I know it’s not fair, and I’m sorry. Maybe after all of this, we could…’_ Goro paused, then shook his head. _‘Nevermind. I can’t make any promises.’_

_‘... fine. I can’t stop you. I’ll just make sure you never forget that I care about you.’_

Goro smiled sadly. _‘Okay. I should get to sleep soon, to hopefully temper the shit hangover I’ll have in the morning.’_

 _‘Yeah… hey, Goro. Before you go.’_ Akira wrote down his phone number, the very same one Goro memorized all those years ago. _‘Call me if anything goes bad and you need someone to talk to, okay?’_

Goro wouldn’t be doing that. The gesture was still touching. _‘You write this like I didn’t repeat your number in my head 50 times to memorize it when you first gave it to me.’_

_‘You have my number memorized???’_

_‘... yeah. Yeah, I never forgot it.’_

_‘... That’s pretty flattering, actually.’_

Goro laughed again, smiling affectionately. _‘I’ve put a lot of care into memorizing every possible detail of you, Akira.’_

_‘Wow, are you flirting with me?’_

For some reason, the question made Goro burst into giggles, even as his cheeks turned warm. _‘... No comment.’_ After a moment, he drew a smiley face next to it. 

Akira drew a smiley, too. _‘I guess you should be getting to sleep now. Never forget I love you, okay?’_

Goro’s heart ached. _‘I won’t. Don’t forget I love you too. I’m doing this for your sake.’_

_‘Right. Your dumb martyr complex that makes it so you think you can’t talk about your problems. I get it.’_

_‘If you got it, then you wouldn’t call it a ‘dumb martyr complex’.’_

_‘Okay, you’re right, I don’t get it. But I still support you, even if I think you’re making dumb decisions.’_

Goro sighed, shaking his head. _‘You’re too good for me.’_

_‘I think I’m the right kind of good for you, actually.’_

_‘... if you say so. Anyways, I’m going to get ready for bed now. I’m feeling very lethargic right now.’_

_‘Only you as a drunk person would use the word ‘lethargic’.’_

_‘Not true. It’s a reasonable word to use.’_

_‘If you say so.’_ He drew a winky face.

Goro rolled his eyes. _‘I do say so._ _Goodnight _ _, Akira.’_

_‘Goodnight, Goro. I’ll talk to you when I talk to you.’_

_‘... same.’_

After a moment of hesitation, Goro added a single heart into a free spot at his ankle. His legs were almost entirely taken up by writing. It really had been too long since they’d last done this. 

Akira drew a heart as well, directly next to Goro’s on his right ankle. 

Goro stared at it for a long moment, side by side with his own heart, before shaking his head. He needed to get to sleep. 

As he was lying in bed, he realized he was in a much, much better mood than he’d been in before. 

_“He is good for you. Talking to him makes you happy. It always has.”_

Goro sighed and snuggled into his pillow. 

Robin Hood was right. 

——————————

One conversation didn’t fix anything about Goro’s situation, but it somehow reignited some part of his soul. 

He’d been walking through life like he was dead, wishing at almost every second of the day that he was. But now… 

He still hated himself, _especially_ after he pulled the trigger or gave the command _(17, 18, 19 breaks, 12, 13, 14 collateral deaths, 6, 7, 8 people killed by his own hand)._ But he no longer felt the overwhelming urge to turn the gun to his own head. 

No, that honor belonged completely to Shido, now. 

Goro wasn’t going to kill him. No matter how much he fantasized of doing so, he wouldn’t. He wanted Shido alive to suffer, to feel the pain of every single life he ruined. 

Talking to Akira lit that wish for revenge alight once more. 

Some part of him wished that after everything, he’d be able to return to Akira. He really did love the boy so much. But he knew it was unlikely to happen… nothing would change the fact that he’d caused 22 people to die, and the number only kept growing. 

Akira would be horrified to know, and then he would drop Goro like he deserved. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. 

Life was easier when he didn’t want to die every second of it. He only wanted to die every so often, now. It was easier to contain those instances in little boxes, then move on. 

The Detective Prince grew more and more popular. Goro learned how to properly encourage it. He got very good at tending to his appearance (the Detective Prince couldn’t be anything less than perfect). He started running a food blog, where fans would flood to anywhere he reviewed if he said he liked it. 

He started to enjoy it, in a way. He knew the attention was shallow, but it was still attention. He had always liked attention. 

He started cycling and bouldering. He was physically fit already from his fighting in Mementos, but he figured it would be good to actually have hobbies. That, and he decided he should have more outlets than just killing things in Mementos. 

Akira’s 16th birthday came. Goro hadn’t written a single word since that conversation, though Akira had written to him every night. They were usually small things, often just talking about his days, but Goro loved them all the same. 

He pondered whether to write anything, then. He almost didn’t, but then he remembered how happy it had made Akira when he’d written to him previously. 

With this in mind, Goro wrote a simple, _‘Happy Birthday, Akira.’_

Akira responded with a smiley face. Later that night, he told Goro about the day he had. His enthusiasm was infectious. Even though Goro didn’t reply even once, he found his face stuck with a smile by the end. 

Because of Akira’s tendency to write so often, Goro took up the habit of always wearing sleeves and gloves. The matter of the Detective Prince’s soulmate was a mystery to the media, and Goro preferred to keep it that way. 

He gave them many pieces of himself, but the piece Akira owned was _his_ and his alone. 

The months continued on. 

That March, Akira didn’t write to him for a few days. It was uncharacteristic enough of him to make Goro worried. 

He eventually wrote to tell Goro, _‘I got arrested. Framed for assault. Thankfully on a year of probation, instead of going to juvie. They’re sending me to Tokyo.’_

… Oh.

Well, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: human experimentation, vomiting, self harm, suicidal ideation, underage drinking. 
> 
> Yes I picked out a real apartment for goro to live in, yes it's 387,000 yen a month. Tokyo apartments are EXPENSIVE......
> 
> remember how goro reacted to his mom's death? that was a very purposeful decision on my part. from my interpretation, a lot of what made goro How He Is is his tendency to just...........shut down in the face of trauma. that lifeless eyes sort of thing. cant be hurting if youre not feeling at all, right? We'll see more of this lol. 
> 
> w/ wakaba, i did choose a few parallels to futaba's palace on purpose. like her being located in Akzeriyyuth (aka the area that you get after futaba's palace), & also her being a Wind Monster. didn't wanna go for the EXACT same thing so just like. ya kno. Harpy! why not.
> 
> The hammer of a pistol is apparently cocked automatically when the firearm is loaded or fired, but consider this: this is the metaverse so physical rules don't necessarily have to apply, and also i like the dramatics of this. i don't Have to be 100% accurate.  
> (also as for why he didnt just shoot when wakaba turned hostile was that he still Did Not Want To. it was a Purposeful decision to have him do that). 
> 
> Lack of Loki lines: Sad, but also editing is sooooooooooo much easier without that mess lmao. he'll come back in later chapters, but since this one was so much of a time skip, i had to pick and choose my scenes carefully. 
> 
> Fun to consider that convo from Akira's POV cause like.... he would Not naturally assume 'murder', so what Is he thinking? That is the question. to be found out. Later!
> 
> anyways, with this, we're officially done with the pre-game!!! hope you guys have been enjoying this so far. if you have any thoughts or questions i'd love to hear them!!! & i'll answer any questions that aren't like, outright spoilers lol. i love responding to comments, So .
> 
> next chapter might take a bit? which for me means a handful of days since this is my current obsession and that's why ive written 45k words in uhh two weeks? i think? Yeah. lol. mostly just the next chapter, we'll be switching gears so i gotta figure out how to get that going. honestly figuring this one out was a challenge too, aka why it Took A Bit to get out. 
> 
> Next Time: a New Boy Approaches!


	6. Game, Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new boy is Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi  
> official first chapter of game time. im excited for the view into akira's brain. 
> 
> a lot of this is gonna skip over game content, bc i dont wanna just do a complete retelling of the story. it'll summarize how things are going, then pop into any scenes that are original to this fic. 
> 
> not the longest chapter ive done, but 7k words isnt bad for how quickly i wrote it!
> 
> as always, warnings at the start of the end notes. not as heavy as last chapter, but there's Still Stuff. 
> 
> enjoy !

For as long as he could remember, Akira had been a worrier. 

His sister Rei told him it was a side effect of having a soulmate like his. Both of his sisters had normal soulmates, normal boys with normal lives. 

Koharu, his eldest sister, had a soulmate a year younger than her. She always bemoaned how immature he was, but at the end of the day she was charmed by his passion. He lived with both of his parents in the town next to theirs.

Rei was lucky; her soulmate lived just down the street from them. They were in the same grade, and the two of them were the best of friends from a young age. His honest heart complemented her quiet mischief well. 

She always talked about how excited she was to marry him, someday. Akira was happy about it. He liked the guy, and wouldn’t it be cool to _finally_ have a brother of sorts? It sucked to be the only boy!

Of his family, Akira really was the odd one out. The youngest, the only boy, the one who was always getting into trouble, and the one whose soulmate was the same gender as him. 

It wasn’t the most common thing to happen, but he resented how shocked everyone acted when he told them. So what if his soulmate was a boy? Goro was _amazing._ He was smart and funny and a bit of a tsundere, but Akira liked him for it. Akira liked him so, _so_ much. 

If anyone had a problem with it, Akira would be willing to fight them. And he _did_ get in a few fights, when he was little. He always got in trouble, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t accept anyone badmouthing Goro for any reason. 

His classmates eventually accepted it as just being a part of who Akira was. Koharu had been worried that people would bully him, but his personality was apparently strong enough to distract them. He was rowdy and he was friendly, which was the perfect combination for him to gather several loyal friends. 

At the end of the day, though, his best friend had always been Goro.

Goro was different from Koharu and Rei’s soulmates. He lived in Tokyo, which was so much farther than theirs (the fact always made Akira sad). He lived with just his mom, and he was… pretty unlucky. 

He had more worries than Akira from the very start. He talked about his mother’s struggles, how he always found her crying… he talked about the strange men she would often bring home. 

Rei told Akira that meant she was a prostitute. She explained the word to him, but he didn’t really understand it.

Even with the strange living situation, Goro was still a normal kid. He complained about bad teachers and annoying classmates. He studied hard, and was always so proud when he did well on tests. He loved Featherman, which Akira started watching with Rei so he could talk about it with him. 

In the years before Akira turned seven, things were simple. 

They were very not simple, after. 

Worry became Akira’s constant companion ever since the week Goro had disappeared out of nowhere, only to reappear saying his mother had killed herself. He was put into institutions and foster homes that were frankly terrible for him, but there was nothing Akira could do about it. 

He asked his parents one time if they could take Goro in, but his father had firmly refused. They already had three children, how were they supposed to support a fourth? The fact that he was Akira’s soulmate meant nothing to them. 

Akira always resented that. They would’ve dropped everything if _Rei’s_ soulmate needed help. They loved _him._ But because Akira’s soulmate was his same gender, they wanted nothing to do with him. 

The casual homophobia of the people around him grew very old, very quickly. 

He was forced to just watch as Goro went through hell over and over again. He did everything he could, consoling the boy often and offering what advice he could think of, but he always felt helpless. 

Goro needed more. He needed someone who could _do_ something. Akira had never been able to do anything. 

His own life continued on in boring averageness. 

In middle school, his mother wanted him to sign up for some kind of sport. It would be good for him, she’d said. He felt like she just wanted to give him something else to worry about, for a change. 

He picked gymnastics at a whim. It had always seemed cool to him, how the gymnasts could jump and flip like they were weightless. Akira wanted to do that, too. 

And so, he signed up for it. He found out that he was pretty good at it. 

He didn’t notice Goro slipping away from him, busy as he was. It wasn’t until the end of his second year that he realized they barely talked anymore. 

He tried to fix it. 

Then Goro disappeared. 

In hindsight, Akira realized there had been a bit of warning. They’d gotten into a fight, but Goro had been perfectly willing to move past it with him. In the days following, however, the boy was strangely absent. 

He told Akira he was busy. Akira had just assumed he was busy with studying, since it was exam season and Goro would be graduating soon, but… 

After Goro stopped responding, Akira wondered if he’d been busy with something else. 

He knew Goro wasn’t the type to disappear for no reason. A part of him was scared that it was in response to their fight, but he shook that thought off. Goro was his best friend. He wouldn’t leave just because of a stupid fight. 

Something had to be very wrong, Akira decided. Goro wasn’t dead, so he had to be caught up in something else. 

Akira spent his days in a constant state of worry.

He kept writing to the boy. Whatever it was that was keeping Goro from him, Akira didn’t want him to forget that he still had a friend waiting for him. Every time he wrote, a part of him hoped that _this_ would be the time Goro would respond, but he never did. 

That is, until Akira turned 15, and Goro wrote to him out of nowhere. 

_‘Happy Birthday, Akira._

_I’m sorry.’_

He’d promptly disappeared once more, leaving Akira with more questions than answers. 

The message told him a few things. Goro was perfectly capable of writing to him. He obviously still cared enough to remember his birthday. And for some reason… he was sorry. 

Was he ignoring Akira on purpose, then? Was that why he was apologizing? If he was sorry, then why was he doing it? 

The lack of answers frustrated Akira. He decided to just keep up with his original plan. If he kept showing Goro that he still cared, then maybe Goro would come back around someday. 

Maybe. 

Eventually, to Akira’s surprise… he did. Kind of. 

On Goro’s 16th birthday, Akira had written to him and gotten absolutely no response. On his 17th, Akira assumed the same would happen, but he wrote to him anyway. 

But then Goro responded. And he kept responding. 

For the first time in way too long, they actually _talked_ with each other. Goro was drunk, apparently, which was probably why he was responding in the first place. It worried Akira, but in a way he was also grateful for it. It meant his friend was finally, finally responding. 

Things were bad. Goro refused to tell him anything specific, but he stressed that things were worse than Akira could even imagine. Whatever it was, it was bad enough to make Goro want to die. 

The revelation shocked Akira to his core. While he’d been afraid that something bad was keeping Goro from him, having it confirmed was… difficult to deal with.

Goro had found his father. The man was awful and was making Goro do ‘bad things’. Whatever things they were, they made Goro hate himself so badly that he wanted to die. 

He’d never been particularly fond of himself, a fact that he’d shared with Akira in a few moments of vulnerability. But _hate?_ To the point of wishing they weren’t soulmates just because he wanted better for Akira? 

It worried Akira so much that it made him nauseous. 

The only good thing was that Goro stated he didn’t want to kill himself. He wanted to die, but he didn’t want to hurt Akira by dying. It was a backwards sort of way to keep someone from killing himself, but Akira would take it. So long as Goro would still be alive, Akira didn’t care what his reasons were. 

The way Goro talked made it sound like there would be an end to it all, whatever it all actually was. He had ‘goals’. His ‘goals’ also possibly included destroying himself alongside his father. Akira didn’t like the implication. 

While he had gained some answers, Akira still worried about what these ‘bad things’ were. What could a rich and powerful man want from his long lost son? What could he be making Goro do that was bad enough to make him want to die? 

Akira had some possible guesses, but he really, _really_ hoped he was wrong. 

But Goro had said it was worse than he could imagine… if that was the case, then it would make perfect sense to be something like that. 

It was ‘dangerous’, whatever it was. It was something he didn’t want Akira mixed up in. Something a rich and powerful father could force his son into… 

Akira’s main guesses were something to do with the yakuza, or sex work. Who knew, maybe it was both. 

Akira really wished it was neither, but the whole point of it all was that it was worse than he could imagine, so. 

He cursed whatever fate had pushed Goro into this. The boy had dealt with so much already. Growing up, Akira had always felt like things couldn’t get much worse than they were for Goro, but it seemed like the world just wanted to prove him wrong. 

Even if Goro felt like it was his fault he got into his situation, he obviously didn’t want to be there now. The fact that he couldn’t leave meant it couldn’t be his fault. He hadn’t chosen to be stuck like he was. 

At the end of it all, Goro was still the same boy Akira had grown to love. Even stuck in the middle of the mess that was his life, he was still able to joke around with Akira. It was subdued in comparison to the kinds of conversations they’d had before, but the taste of normalcy was a breath of fresh air. 

Akira wished he could have more of it, but Goro was determined to face his problems on his own. He didn’t want to bring Akira into it, and nothing Akira said would change his mind. 

So, Akira just did what he could. Goro never told him to not write, so he kept writing. Maybe all the encouragement and company would help him. Maybe the reminder that there was still someone who cared would keep him moving forwards. 

It was nice to know that Goro still cared, at least. Everything was awful, but he still loved Akira. It soothed a worry in his heart that he hadn’t even been fully aware of. 

Akira continued to worry, but at least he now knew more about why he was worried. It was better to know. 

——————————

At the end of his first year of high school, Akira stuck his nose into someone else’s business again. 

Unlike previous times of his life, he didn’t get off with just a slap on the wrist. 

His parents told him it was a mistake. He didn’t think trying to stop a woman from being raped could be a mistake. 

——————————

Akira had mixed feelings about being in Tokyo. 

It was so much bigger than Goro had ever made it sound like. The subway system confused him; it was like a _maze._ He almost got lost several times on his way to Leblanc. 

There were _so many people._ Akira’s private hope of running into Goro by chance was instantly killed the moment he stepped foot in Shibuya to transfer lines. Tokyo was about four times as big as Ueda in terms of land area, but was almost _86 times_ as big as Ueda in terms of population. It was one thing to know Tokyo was dense. It was another thing entirely to see it firsthand. 

Even though there was very little hope of encountering Goro, Akira was all too aware of his proximity to him. Somewhere out there, his soulmate was running around, doing whatever Goro things that Goro did. 

Akira _did_ know the high school Goro had been planning to attend… He didn’t know if he actually ended up going there, but it was _something._ If he really wanted to, he could possibly go there and ask around, and then…

No. No, he shouldn’t do that. Goro was avoiding contact for a reason, and Akira was sure he’d be angry if he transgressed on that. He stuck the possibility into the little box in his mind of _To Maybe Do Later._ Just in case. 

Goro didn’t respond to Akira’s news that he was headed to Tokyo. He wasn’t surprised at that, but it was still disappointing. He was _so close to him,_ but the distance between them seemed as far as it had ever been.

Akira needed to stop thinking about Goro. It was easier said than done.

He sighed, staring up at the dusty ceiling from his lumpy bed. He’d been stuffed into the attic of the café like trash to be forgotten. Even after spending the afternoon cleaning, it still felt dirty. 

Maybe that was why he wanted to think about Goro. It was easier than thinking about other things. 

He couldn’t deny the resentment he felt at where his life had led him. Sure, he hadn’t felt that attached to Ueda, but it was still where he lived. While he didn’t have a great relationship with his parents, he was pretty close to Rei. Koharu was nice too, of course, but she’d moved in with her soulmate a few years back after he graduated high school. She’d left Ueda long before Akira did.

He also had his friends, though… He guessed they weren’t his friends anymore. He’d known some of them for _years,_ and yet the moment he became a ‘violent delinquent’, none of them wanted to spend time with him. It was ridiculous. 

His parents were ashamed of him, after he got arrested. They couldn’t even stand to look at him, to the point where they had shipped him off to live in a city he’d never been to before.

The only person who wanted to be around him after his trial was Rei. She’d held him as he cried at how unfair it was, petting his hair in the way only she could. She tried to stand up for him to their parents, but they wouldn’t hear it. 

In the end, she just promised to keep contact with him once he was in Tokyo. It was more than anyone else in his life had done. 

And now here he was, sneezing every three minutes from the dust of this shitty attic. 

He’d messaged Goro to tell him when he arrived. Writing to the boy usually made him feel less alone, but at this moment… he felt lonelier than he ever had before.

He sighed again and turned onto his side. The attic was big and cold, a far cry from the room he’d lived in for his entire life up until then. He missed his bed. This lumpy thing _sucked._

Tomorrow, he’d be going to Shujin with his new guardian to meet the staff there. He hoped they would treat him better than his last school did before he was expelled. 

——————————

“- that was direct footage from the accident. According to the police, the engineer’s life was not in danger, despite his injuries. After questioning, even he could not explain his high speed when approaching the station. No further comments were made. Police are still looking for a plausible motive.” 

Goro shut the TV off with a sigh.

He just got back from dinner with Niijima Sae, where she discussed her thoughts on the mental shutdown cases. They were becoming more and more common, and while other people were content to assume they were freak accidents, she was convinced that they had to be connected. 

She was dangerous. 

He was impressed. 

Once he got home, he turned the TV on to see if there were any new updates on the accident. He just found a rerun of the report from earlier that day. Watching the footage of the accident wasn’t any easier the second time. 

While the engineer had survived, others had not. It was the largest scale accident Goro had caused, and the guilt made him feel ill.

He’d looked up an article that listed the names of the victims. He forced himself to memorize their faces and names, as he did with every victim of his. 

One of the victims was a little girl. 

If there was a hell, Goro was sure he would be going to it.

He looked down to his arm, where Akira’s writing still sat. The boy had arrived in Tokyo the day before, and Goro still didn’t know how to feel about it. 

He seemed lonely in his writing. Goro knew he couldn’t do anything about it.

_(29, 30, 31 breaks, 43, 44, 45 collateral deaths, 20, 21, 22 people killed by his own hand)_

He leaned back on the couch, shut his eyes, and tried to ignore the urge to retrieve the gun from his briefcase. 

——————————

Akira was late to his first day of school. 

It wasn’t his fault. 

Even as he walked out of school at the end of the day, he was still reeling over the strange world he’d found himself in. None of it made sense, but he knew it couldn’t have been a dream. Another student had experienced it as well, and…

_“There is no use in doubting yourself. You know what you experienced. Do not deny it.”_

… he had a little brain companion, it seemed. 

Akira looked around. Everyone was actively avoiding him.

He turned his gaze forward and muttered under his breath, “I’m not denying it. It’s just… weird, okay?”

_“How can a rebel like yourself portray such a lack of confidence?”_

“It’s not a _lack of confidence.”_ He sighed and glanced around again. “Look, Arsène, I’m just… still processing. I promise you, I’m plenty confident.”

… in some ways. 

He was trying to be, at least. It was hard to feel confident when everyone around him acted like he was a violent criminal. Hadn’t he gone to a new school to avoid this? A whole new city? How did everyone know about his record?

Akira was getting very sick of being treated like he was about to snap at the slightest provocation. 

Even the staff wanted nothing to do with him. His homeroom teacher’s reluctance to even talk to him was incredibly irritating. Like, why the fuck had she even become a teacher if she couldn’t handle dealing with a single ‘troublemaker’? It seemed like she was in the wrong line of work, to him.

Or maybe he was just bitter. Probably both.

There was one good thing that came out of the day, at least… He’d managed to find the other troublemaker of his grade, Sakamoto Ryuji. Kawakami had warned Akira away from him, but why should he listen to her when she’d spent their every interaction acting like he was a massive pain? 

No, he liked Ryuji. He was a friendly dude. Akira felt like he’d already made a friend.

“Eek! How creepy!”

“Why’s he smiling?!”

“Is he planning on knifing someone?”

Akira’s smile dropped from his face. He hadn’t even realized it was there. 

He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He sped up his pace, passing by the gossiping students. He wasn’t looking forward to living an entire _year_ like this.

Assuming he wasn’t about to be kicked out for missing half of his first day, that was. He sighed. 

Time to get this over with. 

——————————

Goro was sitting at his desk, looking over his notes on a case when he felt a tingle on his arm. He immediately pushed his sleeve up to see what Akira was writing.

_‘I was late to my first day of school, today. It was an accident, but everyone’s treating me like some violent criminal! My homeroom teacher hates me, the gym teacher’s an asshole, and somehow everyone knows about my record._

_I think I did make a friend, though. He’s also a delinquent, but he’s pretty nice. It’s nice to not be alone in the whole everyone-hating-me thing at least.’_

Goro furrowed his eyebrows. He was glad Akira had somehow made a friend already (not that he was surprised), but the rest of it was concerning. A student’s record was meant to be a confidential affair. It wasn’t like anyone in the city (besides Goro) knew him, so it must have been a fumble by the school administration. 

What kind of incompetent fools were in charge of Akira’s school? 

Goro almost wanted to ask what school he went to, but… No. He couldn’t.

He turned his focus back to his work. 

Akira was perfectly capable of handling his own issues. Goro couldn’t go butting his head into every little thing. It would be an abuse of his power. 

… if the situation degraded, though… 

He huffed. It was something to worry about later.

——————————

Akira’s second trip into the Metaverse cemented his hatred of Kamoshida. 

He was absolute scum. Akira couldn’t leave it alone, not if things were as bad in real life as they were in that castle. 

He wasn’t alone in his resolve, at least. Ryuji awakened to the same sort of power that he did, and the two agreed that they had to do something about Kamoshida. 

The more time he spent with Ryuji, the more Akira liked him. He was loud and earnest, with strong conviction. 

He also took Akira’s side when he shared the story about his record. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been craving for anyone around him to believe him. 

Akira looked forward to tomorrow. He was going to fight for justice alongside a new friend. It made him feel like he was doing good with his life, again.

—————————

_‘I hung out with that delinquent some more, and I think it’s pretty safe to say we’re friends now. His name’s Ryuji. Like me, he wasn’t a delinquent by choice. That shitty gym teacher fucked him over bigtime, then blamed it all on him._

_What is it with adults and them messing things up for us, Goro? It keeps happening, and it makes me angry.’_

Goro gazed tiredly at Akira’s words. 

_That’s just life, Akira._

——————————

No one wanted to talk. 

It was beyond frustrating. It was _obvious_ just by looking at the volleyball players that they weren’t okay, but they all refused to talk. 

That Mishima kid from Akira’s class stated that everyone knew, the principle, the teachers, even the students’ _parents,_ but no one did anything about it. 

How could they all look aside when an entire team of students was being _abused?_

It made Akira livid. 

He would find a way to do something about this. He couldn’t leave it alone. 

——————————

_‘There was a volleyball rally at school today. It was ridiculous. Just a whole circle jerk for the asshole gym teacher. He won an Olympic medal, apparently, so he thinks he’s hot shit. He coaches the volleyball team now, and EVERYONE is sucking up to him._

_He’s abusing the volleyball team, I just know it, but no one is willing to talk. This one kid in my class who’s on the team mentioned that everyone knows, even students’ parents, but no one does anything._

_It makes me sick.’_

Goro frowned from where he sat on the subway train. He’d just finished performing another psychotic breakdown, and was on his way home.

Akira’s focus on this gym teacher concerned him. If things were truly as bad as Akira said they were, nothing good would come out of poking his nose into it. 

Hadn’t he learned his lesson after getting arrested? 

Out of curiosity, Goro looked to see if he could find mention of an Olympic medalist volleyball coach. He found it immediately. 

_Kamoshida Suguru at Shujin Academy._

Goro swallowed. Shujin was not far from his apartment, if he remembered correctly.

He looked up the distance. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. 

It was a ten minute walk. 

Akira was attending school ten minutes away from Goro’s apartment. It was far closer than he’d assumed it would be.

He glanced up at the train car around him. He didn’t spot any wild black hair. 

Goro bit his lip and looked back down at his phone. That _10 minutes_ time estimate stared up at him like a taunt. 

Akira was closer than Goro had thought, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

——————————

That cat (sorry, not-cat) Morgana gave them the perfect solution to their problem.

Okay, not quite perfect. There was the risk of it killing Kamoshida, but after talking with Takamaki Ann… Akira wasn’t sure if he minded that. 

Yeah, he didn’t want to become a murderer. But the more he learned about the man, the more Akira hated him. 

Not only was he abusing the students, but he was also harassing Ann, trying to get her to go to his place and… 

Akira grit his teeth. 

A teacher that abused his position in order to take advantage of teenage girls was the worst of the worst. 

Akira would not mind if he died. Frankly, the man deserved it. 

——————————

_‘I met a girl from my class, today. Her name’s Ann. That gym teacher was trying to get her to come over to his place today, after school. I managed to talk her out of it, but still…_

_The more I learn about this dude, the more I hate him. He’s abusing students and sexually harassing the girls. It’s disgusting.’_

Akira just wasn’t going to leave Kamoshida alone, was he? 

Goro had already verified that Kamoshida had a Palace. He wondered if he should pay the man a visit, before he got any ideas about pesky students sticking their noses where they shouldn’t…

He didn't want to let Akira’s bleeding heart hurt him again. 

——————————

A lot of things happened very quickly. 

Akira barely knew Suzui Shiho, but watching her on that rooftop made him nauseous in a way he hadn’t been since he’d first learned Goro was suicidal. 

He couldn’t help but notice Ann’s face as Shiho jumped… her absolute fear and despair. 

Akira saw this and thought, _Ah. She’s like me._

As he chased her down to the courtyard, he somehow knew who Shiho was to her. Sympathy flooded his heart. He intimately knew what it was like to have a soulmate who wanted to die. 

But as he gazed at Shiho’s prone body, her broken limbs, he knew it wasn’t the same. 

Goro hadn’t jumped. Shiho had. 

Mishima knew something. Akira chased after him alongside Ryuji.

Kamoshida threatened to expel all three of them. 

Their minds were made up. He went with Ryuji and Morgana into Kamoshida’s palace.

Ann followed them in. It was too dangerous, so they kicked her out.

Akira learned he was special. The others had only one persona each, but he learned that he had more. Arsène wasn’t the only persona he could summon. 

Ann wandered back into the castle. They found her chained up, with Kamoshida standing in front of her. There were cognitions of half naked female students on the floor. It made Akira want to throw up.

Kamoshida admitted to calling Shiho in when Ann refused him. Rage grew in Akira’s heart when the piece of shit confessed to _raping_ her and he _didn’t even remember her name._

Ann’s rage was stronger, though. It awakened her to her persona, and it was as beautiful as it was terrifying. 

They sent Kamoshida running together.

At the end of it all, the group was united in their rage against Kamoshida. They decided that he couldn’t be allowed to run free, not after what he did to Shiho. 

Morgana went back to Leblanc with Akira by hiding in his bag. Sojiro discovered him, but was willing to allow for him to stay. Somehow, the guy seemed almost _gentle_ with the (not) cat. 

Once Sojiro went downstairs and Morgana was done making fun of Akira for the sorry state of his lodging, Akira fell right into bed. 

He was so exhausted, he forgot to write to Goro.

——————————

Goro waited for Akira’s daily message. It never arrived. 

Sometime past midnight, Goro decided to look up Shujin Academy, just to see if anything had happened. 

Within moments, he discovered that a girl had tried to kill herself. She jumped from the rooftop within full view of the entire student body. 

There were no articles about it, but Goro wasn’t surprised. For a school with a history of covering up their dirty details, of course they wouldn’t want this getting out. 

People were talking about it, though. Lots of people. 

Goro’s fingers itched to grab a pen. 

He… he _shouldn’t_ write to Akira. That defeated the whole _purpose_ of everything. 

But the lack of any message in conjunction with the attempted suicide… 

Could Akira have tried to do something? He’d been far too emotionally involved with the Kamoshida issue. If this was related…

Worry ate at Goro’s heart. 

He would wait until tomorrow. If no message arrived, then he would do something.

——————————

Akira went to find that neighborhood doctor. Takemi Tae was an… interesting personality, but she would give him the medicine he needed. He couldn’t complain. 

After making plans to go to a model gun shop with Ryuji tomorrow, Akira went back to Leblanc. 

He used the evening to do some much needed catch up on his schoolwork. It had been such a busy week… it was a bit surreal. 

Later that evening, Akira realized he’d never written to Goro the day before. 

_Whoops…_

Well, Goro wasn’t the type to get angry over a missed day (he’d be the king of hypocrisy if he did). It was probably fine. 

Akira sat down to write his message for the day as Morgana watched from across the room. 

As soon as he was done, Morgana hopped off the table to make his way over to the bed. He sat down next to Akira and peered at the writing on his arm. Akira automatically shifted his arm to block the writing from Morgana.

The not-cat looked up and tilted his head in a very cat-like expression of confusion. “What are you doing?”

Akira’s face felt a little bit warm. He hadn’t meant to immediately hide the writing, but he wasn’t used to other people trying to look… He scratched his face with his right hand and looked away, but didn’t move his arm. “It’s, uh… Kinda personal, I guess.”

“Personal? Writing on your arm?”

Akira blinked down at him in confusion. “You mean… you don’t know?”

It was amazing how expressive Morgana could be with his cat face. It looked like he was frowning. “Know what?”

“Um…” With how much Morgana insisted he was human, Akira had forgotten that there might be some things he didn’t know… He had amnesia, right? It made sense, actually. 

With this in mind, Akira nodded down to where the writing was hidden on his arm. “It’s, uh. Just a thing? I was writing to my soulmate. So. It’s personal.”

“Soulmate?” Morgana sat back, still staring at Akira. “What do you mean by that?”

The two stared at each other as Akira pondered how _weird_ this was. He’d never met anyone who didn’t know what soulmates were, but he was also speaking with a _talking cat,_ so nothing about any of this was normal. 

How had his life gotten so damn weird?

Morgana seemed to scowl. _“What?_ Is it so weird that I don’t know?”

Akira laughed self-consciously. “I mean, a little bit. I bet the knowledge just got lost in the whole amnesia thing. I’ve just never met anyone who didn’t know what soulmates were.”

“... _well?_ Are you going to tell me?”

What a demanding little cat. It made Akira smile. 

“... well. It’s, uh…” He let his gaze drift without purpose. “A soulmate is someone who complements your personality really well. They’re supposed to be someone who makes you happy. They often end up as romantic partners, but not always. Some soulmates end up as really good friends. Everyone starts out with one, generally.” 

“... oh. Do you think I have one?”

Akira looked back to the not-cat. Morgana was looking up at him almost… vulnerably. 

“... if you’re a human, I’m sure you do. We just have to get you your body back so you can remember them, yeah?” Akira gave him a supportive smile. 

Morgana seemed to smile back. “... yeah. Yeah! You’re right. I’ll learn about them when I get my memories back.” He curled up on his side and closed his eyes with a wistful sigh. “I wonder if it’s Lady Ann…”

Akira was glad Morgana wasn’t looking at him as he winced. _Yeah, that’s not happening._

He wasn’t about to kill Morgana’s hope, though. He’d find out on his own.

Akira looked back down to his writing. He ran his fingers along the skin and let out a sigh of his own. 

He wondered if Goro would ever come around again. 

——————————

_‘One of my teachers is super strict. He threw chalk at my head today when I was texting in class._

_… Yesterday was pretty busy. Sorry for not writing, I kinda passed out as soon as I got home haha._

_Hope you’re doing okay… It’s weird to know you’re so close, but I still can’t see you. Don’t worry, I’ll respect your wishes. So long as you don’t want to contact me, I won’t force it._

_It still would be really nice to see you, though. If you ever change your mind… You know how to reach me.’_

The note was finished with a smiley face. 

Goro had been in the middle of his microwave meal dinner when Akira wrote to him. He squinted down at the words with a conflicted heart. 

Akira didn’t even know _how_ close Goro was. He’d kept an eye out for any Shujin students with wild black hair, but he so far hadn’t seen any. It didn’t change the fact that he lived so close to where Akira went to school. He was aware of it every time he left his apartment… Every sight of that gaudy red checkerboard drew Goro’s gaze like a magnet. 

It was kind of a problem.

Akira wanted to see him, but was willing to respect his wishes to keep his distance. It was touching, honestly. 

If Akira wanted to see Goro even half as much as Goro wanted to see him, the boy deserved a medal for his self control. Goro was held back only by his overwhelming self hatred. If it weren’t for that, he was sure he would have run to Shujin the moment he learned that Akira went there.

This message was much different from the past few were, though… What exactly happened yesterday?

There was no way Akira’s anger would have receded after a girl tried to kill herself. He should have been _angrier,_ but there wasn’t a single mention of either Kamoshida or the girl. 

It was suspicious. 

Was Akira sticking his nose even further into the situation, and he’d finally realized he shouldn’t be talking so much about it? Or had he been threatened to keep his distance? 

His abrupt sentimentality was a bit suspicious too, though in a different way. He hadn’t spewed any sentimental words since he got to Tokyo, so why now?

… the girl who tried to kill herself.

Goro’s heart sank as he realized what that must have made Akira think of.

He hung his head and trailed his finger along the words. Had Akira been thinking about what Goro said, back then? 

What was he thinking? Of course he had been.

If it was Goro who’d been told Akira was wanting to die, he would have torn apart every person at fault for making him feel like that. He would have stopped at nothing to make sure they suffered. 

Akira never mentioned it, but of _course_ he’d still be worried about it. He was a worrywart at heart. The suicide attempt probably dragged it back up. 

He burned to write to him, to reassure him, but…

_“Your self imposed restrictions are going to tear you apart, my hero.”_

He sighed and murmured, “I know, Robin Hood. I don’t have a choice, though.”

 **_“T_** _her_ ** _e_ ** _is always_ **_a_ ** _cho_ ** _i_** _c_ ** _e.”_ **

He smiled bitterly. 

“Not for me, there isn’t.”

——————————

As Ann went to see Shiho at the hospital, Akira and Ryuji went to the model gun shop.

Untouchable was a frankly intimidating place. Akira had to remind himself that all of the items were just models. Many of them looked so _real…_

Really _expensive,_ holy _shit._ Akira’s eyes almost bugged out when he saw the price tags on some of them. 

He immediately turned away from those in favor of the cheaper options.

… they were still pretty expensive. Ryuji gave him a bit to help cover the equipment cost, but he still couldn’t buy everything he wanted to.

His pockets were significantly lighter by the time him and Ryuji left the building. 

That evening, Ann texted Akira to tell him Shiho’s condition was stable. It was a big relief. 

——————————

_‘Why are model guns so expensive? I guess I didn’t have much money to start with, but STILL…’_

A drawing of a weeping cat accompanied the words. 

Goro stared at the note incredulously. What the _fuck_ was Akira getting up to? 

——————————

Their infiltration began in earnest. A lot of things were still weird, but Akira found out very quickly…

It was _fun._

Being Joker was so much fun. He could use his skills from gymnastics, but they were somehow ramped up to 11. He got frequent compliments from his teammates as he flipped and dashed and jumped. It was a real confidence boost.

Akira could feel Arsène’s approval as he quickly grew to fill his role. 

The Palace was often pretty sobering, though. It made it easy to remember why they were there. 

Kamoshida was going _down._

——————————

The days passed, and finally they sent the calling card. 

It was both nerve-wracking and exhilarating. Akira could barely sleep the night before their heist. Morgana made sure to bully him into bed, at least.

The battle was unexpectedly difficult. Kamoshida’s shadow was nothing like any of the others in the Palace. 

It was disgusting, for one, and so _strong._ It took all of them everything they had to bring him down, but they _did it._

Ann had obviously been tempted to kill him (for very good reason), but she decided it was better that he lived to suffer and regret his crimes. 

Akira was so proud of her. 

——————————

The Change of Heart _worked._

Akira hadn’t doubted Morgana’s wisdom, but to see it in action… It was amazing. 

It was also disturbing. He’d gotten so used to that shit-eating grin on Kamoshida’s face, it was weird to see him kneeling and weeping. Also, he wanted to _kill himself?_ What the fuck?

Ann yelling at him changed that outlook real quick, thankfully. She was right. He needed to pay for what he’d done by turning himself in. 

Akira ended the day with a light heart. 

For once in his life, he’d managed to _do something._

In the privacy of his thoughts, he wondered if he could use this to save Goro, too.

——————————

Goro was passing by some Shujin students _(no wild black hair)_ when he heard some interesting gossip. 

“Can you believe what happened with Kamoshida?”

“I know, crazy right?”

“Do you think it’s related to those calling cards? What had they said, again?”

“It said it was from the ‘Phantom Thieves of Hearts’, I think. Not that I know what that means.”

“Could they have actually changed his heart?”

“I mean, it’d be cool if that were true, but how would they have done it? No matter how you look at it, it’s just not possible. It was probably blackmail or something.”

“I guess you’re right…”

_… Interesting._

Kamoshida grew a big head, then was shot down by some mysterious group. If it had to deal with the heart, it made sense for the Metaverse to be involved, but… No one else could use the Metaverse. 

Or could they?

Goro pulled out his phone and checked the MetaNav for Kamoshida. As he’d feared, the man’s Palace was gone… But he wasn’t dead. 

What was going on? 

Goro regretted not going into that Palace, now. 

The timing… he didn’t want to think it, but it lined up far too well with Akira’s arrival. The boy _had_ been talking a lot about Kamoshida before stopping completely after the attempted suicide. 

Goro chewed lightly on his lip. 

What was Akira _doing?_

——————————

Akira was leaning his chair back on two legs, idly browsing his phone. Ann was off using the restroom, so he was spending this part of his lunch alone. 

His peers gossiped around him, but he paid them no mind. That is, until…

“- Goro? He’s so cool, isn’t he?”

Akira almost fell backwards in his shock at hearing the name. He quickly plopped the chair’s legs forwards onto the floor properly, then turned to look at the girls who were gossiping nearby. 

It wasn’t like his Goro was the only one that existed, but it still wasn’t a common name. He needed to know who they were talking about. 

The noise of his chair seemed to have drawn their attention, and suddenly they were looking at him. They both balked upon seeing his intense gaze on them.

He didn’t care. Leaning forward, he asked, “Who were you just talking about?”

The two shared a look. He could see the nonverbal _what the fuck?_

The one on the right looked back to him. “Um…”

He furrowed his eyebrows in impatience. “Just _tell me,”_ he snapped.

They both paled. The one on the left let out a frightened _‘eep!’_

 _Whoops._ He forgot he was a deranged murderer, to them. 

Whatever. 

The right one rushed to answer, “It’s, um. Akechi Goro. Have you not heard of him?”

_Akechi Goro…_

Akira shook his head slowly. “I’m new to the city, so.”

“Oh, he’s so _dreamy._ He’s the new Detective Prince. He’s still in high school, but he’s so smart!”

Akira’s breath stalled in his chest. 

_A Goro that’s still in high school…_

He gave the girls a lopsided smile and uttered a single, “Thanks.”

He was already turning around.

Akira ignored Morgana asking what that was about as he pulled his phone back out to do a quick search. 

Akechi Goro, the second coming of the Detective Prince. 

Seventeen years old, birthday was _June 2nd,_ ambiguous origins, attending the _same school his Goro had been accepted to._

Akira stared at his screen, the blood rushing through his ears. The room ceased to exist around him.

Unless there was a crazy coincidence where someone had the same uncommon name as Goro, the same age, the same _birthday,_ and was going to the _same goddamn school…_

It couldn’t be. There was no way such a crazy coincidence could exist. 

This had to be his Goro.

His breath was utterly knocked out of his chest when he flipped to look at pictures. 

Akechi Goro was _so fucking pretty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Suicide attempt; mentions of homophobia, rape, abuse, vomiting.
> 
> Remember chapter 1 where Akira mentions a Rei? I never said anything about it but that's been his sister all along lol. Yeah he doesnt have any kind of sister in canon but i just think it's nice. Even though he doesn't have a good relationship with his parents, he's got nice sisters. 
> 
> Fun to finally see his thoughts on things! He has many of them. 
> 
> Goro needs to stop with his whole self flagellation thing. he says not talking to akira is for his own good, and he does genuinely think so, but it Also serves as a punishment. he knows he's doing terrible things, and he doesnt think he deserves the good in his life that akira brings. 
> 
> the structure of this chapter just kinda built itself! i wanted to pop into goro's pov every so often, and ended up doing so by documenting his reactions to akira's daily messages. and i was just like 'this is pretty good actually'. 
> 
> turns out akira's relentless messaging about kamoshida did Not go unnoticed! This can't possibly backfire later. 
> 
> i had this last scene in my head from the very start lol. like. Goro's a Celebrity. and they'll have basic info about him out there. so dear akira, who is a country bumpkin (in comparison to tokyo), had never heard of the Detective Prince... but it was Gonna happen. and he was Gonna b like 'Goro???????' aaaaaaaand yup. He's seen his boy for the first time and he is star struck. 
> 
> i put my url in the fic's end notes if any of u wanna follow! i havent been super active on there as of late (a Lot of my energy has been going towards this) but i do sometimes post about my progress on this thing So. if you want any live updates on my progress, you can look on there!
> 
> i'll be working on the next chapter. i have the next two days off, soooo shouldn't be too long!
> 
> Next Time: Artist Boy


	7. Thieving as an Art Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves establish themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually adding character tags as I go. Basically gonna just... put them as soon as there's like more than one scene of them in here where they play a major role. I decided Wakaba didn't count cause she only had one scene (two if u count her shadow) and shes like... bigtime dead lol.
> 
> Also started adding chapter titles bc it's nicer for when you have the dropdown menu. 
> 
> ALSO. just wanna put it on the record that i decided to not include Royal stuff, for the most part. Love Sumi but i just... dont wanna bother with the whole extra plot. i Will probably use some of the locations tho, and also elements of the shuake social link, bc that thing's what made me fall in love with this pairing in the first place, So... yea. but dont worry, there won't be any story spoilers. 
> 
> This chapter's almost 7k, and Could have been longer, but... the next thing up is smth i wanna put some Genuine Care into doing, so. didn't wanna just shove it in at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> Some warnings at the start of the end notes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Akira was having a little crisis. 

After discovering the existence of Akechi Goro, Akira had spent the rest of the school day in a daze. All he could think about were those merlot eyes and that wavy brown hair… That _charming smile…_

He wanted to look into him more at the time, but Ann had come back; he couldn’t just ignore her. He’d regretfully put his phone away, and then spent the next few hours daydreaming about seeing those eyes in person. 

Akira was usually busy in the afternoon, but since they’d finished the Palace he had a lot more free time. Okay, he could be studying for the exams coming up, but who cared about exams, right? 

He did. He cared about exams. 

But _besides that,_ he had more free time. Instead of going out to spend time with the handful of friends he’d made since arriving in Tokyo, he went straight home to do… research.

‘Research’ of course meant lying in bed and trying to find as much information as possible about Akechi Goro on his phone. There were quite a lot of trivial facts about him online, but barely anything of substance...

Akechi Goro rose to fame after an article was posted about him in May of last year. He’d been working as an intern detective since the March before that, and his stunning success and intelligence caught the attention of the media. 

Akira could see it being his Goro. The boy had always been _so_ smart. He’d be able to make it as a detective, no problem. 

The revelation was still a bit strange, though. Goro had never once mentioned wanting to be a detective. Really, he hadn’t talked about any dreams for the future at all… 

How did Goro become a detective in the first place? The timing was super weird; it was almost an entire year after he’d disappeared. What happened in the meantime? There was no information online about his life before becoming the Detective Prince. 

Could it all be tied up in whatever his situation was? He’d apparently already been working as a detective for three months before their conversation. Whatever was going on with him, his time as a celebrity detective didn’t mark the end of it. 

Akira looked to see what things were like for Akechi Goro during June of the previous year. 

After his birthday, he became more active in his public appearances. He started a food blog later that month, started publically cycling, and in general became a real heartbreaker. He was pretty before, but he somehow seemed to just… _own_ it, from there on. 

Could it have been related to their conversation…? He’d seemed so depressed and miserable at the start of it, but he even drew a smiley face by the end. Akira wondered if the effect of that conversation ran over into the rest of his life.

It’d be nice to have that kind of impact for him. 

Akira rolled onto his side without taking his eyes off of the screen of his phone.

Out of curiosity, he looked up what fun facts existed about Goro on the Internet. He was pleased to see the number of things he recognized. Goro liked sweets, but only in moderation. He enjoyed sushi a lot. His favorite thing to do in his downtime was read (not entirely true, since Featherman had always been Goro’s favorite). 

He also apparently bouldered, too? 

This discovery led to a blog post about Goro’s arms and shoulders, which, _okay,_ yeah, that was a thing. He generally always wore sleeves, to the disappointment of his fans, but they could still see the strength of his shoulders. There were pictures in accompaniment. 

Akira ended up having to stuff his face into his pillow for several minutes until he stopped resembling a tomato. 

After his cheeks stopped feeling so warm, he extracted his face from the pillow to look back at the post.

It was interesting. Goro had never been particularly athletic; he’d always been the bookish type. He constantly complained about gym class, and yet these days he actively cycled and bouldered and-

If his shoulders were that good from his bouldering, what had cycling done for his legs?

Akira had to hide his face in his pillow once more. 

He felt Morgana jump up onto the space next to his head. A cat paw swiped at his red ear as Morgana asked, “What is going _on_ with you? You’ve been staring at your phone for forever!”

Akira just groaned and covered his head with his arm. His voice was muffled as he whined, “Just leave me to die, Mona, it’s too late for me.” 

“What are you _talking_ about? What are you even looking at?”

“The most beautiful boy alive,” Akira sighed into his pillow. 

Even without looking at him, Akira could practically feel Morgana’s judgement in the silence that followed. 

“... oooookay, so you’re just being weird.” 

Akira swiped blindly at Morgana and bopped him on the head. He ignored the offended “ _Hey!”_ and whined, “You’re dead to me, Morgana. Making fun of me in my time of crisis. I can’t believe this. You’re no longer my best cat friend, anymore.”

“I’m _not_ a cat!” 

Akira chuckled and shifted to prop himself up on an elbow so he could see Morgana’s little cat face. His cat eyebrows were drawn into a scowl. _Cute._

He reached forward and booped Morgana on the nose with a finger. He grinned when it earned him an even more cross look. “I dunno, Mona, you look pretty cat-like to me.” 

Morgana glared, then bit his finger. 

_“Hey!”_ Akira laughed as he pulled his finger from the mouth, then playfully shoved at him. “Don’t be rude! Biting is rude, Mona, how dare you.” 

“You’re the one who started it!” Morgana glowered. “Don’t blame me for retaliating. It’s _your_ fault.”

Akira just smiled at him. “Yeah, okay, sorry for saying you look like a cat. Even if it’s true.”

Morgana rolled his eyes, then sat back. “I’m still not a cat.” He huffed. “Anyways, you’re trying to distract me. Who’s this boy you’re so lovestruck over?”

Akira’s cheeks warmed once more. He looked away, still smiling as he lifted his hand to play with the fringe of his hair. “He’s just… you know. He’s really cute. And pretty. And smart. And _amazing._ And-“

“You’re not telling me anything useful!” Morgana bopped him with a paw again. “I know you’re stupid for him, but who _is_ he? That’s what I’m asking, here!” 

Akira hummed and leaned to the side. “He’s… just. Someone.” 

Morgana watched him for a moment before huffing and turning away. “Fine, if you don’t wanna tell me, then whatever. Just stop being so loud with your ‘crisis.’”

Akira pouted. “I’m not being _loud._ I had a perfectly reasonable volume for looking at a beautiful boy on my phone.”

Morgana rolled his eyes dramatically. “Any volume is too much volume.”

“Hey, I resent that!”

Morgana stuck his tongue out at Akira, then jumped from the bed to settle down on the couch. “Just remember I’m in here too, okay? I don’t wanna hear your crisis.”

Akira blew a raspberry at him. “I’ll make sure my gay crisis is palatable to you, your _sire.”_

Morgana blew a raspberry back. 

The ridiculousness of the interaction made Akira giggle as he fell onto his back once more. Morgana was a strange roommate, but it was pretty fun to have him there.

Even if he was an ass about Akira’s gay crisis. 

Speaking of which, there was something he was curious about…

It wasn’t uncommon for celebrities to talk about their soulmates. Not all of them did, but it was still a possibility. Akira wanted to know what Goro said about his. 

He pulled his phone back up and searched ‘Akechi Goro soulmate’. What he found was… a whole lot of nothing. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was one interview where he’d been asked about his soulmate, and Goro had deflected by stating it was a personal matter. His fans wondered who was lucky enough to be his soulmate. Surely Akechi Goro would be a dream of a soulmate to have, right?

They _were_ right, though not in the way they thought they were. Really, Goro was a pain in the ass at the best of days, but Akira still loved him with his whole heart. 

He pulled up another picture of the boy and sighed longingly. He almost wished he hadn’t found out about this, because knowing what Goro looked like made it even harder to keep to his promise to stay away. Akira wanted to see him in person _so badly._

He wanted to see if that hair was as soft as it looked. 

He groaned in frustration again, which prompted Morgana to yell, “What did I _just_ say, Akira?!”

“Oh, shut up! You wouldn’t understand the suffering I’m in.” 

“Nope, and I don’t want to! You’re an idiot.”

Akira snickered, “Love you too, Mona.”

The not-cat huffed, but ultimately didn’t say anything else. 

Akira returned his attention to the screen in front of him. Goro stared back at him, winking cheekily at the camera. It did funny things to Akira’s heart. 

He wondered if there would be any way to convince Goro to meet him. He really, _really_ wanted to see the boy in person.

——————————

The news about Kamoshida’s confession blew up. 

While it was undoubtedly noteworthy, the people at the station didn’t pay any mind to the mysterious calling cards that had appeared prior to Kamoshida’s apparent change of heart. In their eyes, these ‘Phantom Thieves of Hearts’ were just a group of bored students. There was no reason to believe they were directly related.

Shido thought differently. 

Like Goro, the man heard the news and immediately suspected use of the Metaverse. It was just too strange, otherwise. It was like Kamoshida’s personality had entirely changed. It was different from what Goro could do, but something had still undeniably been done to him.

If there was a new, unknown group who could force confessions out of criminals, it could possibly cause a lot of trouble for The Conspiracy. 

It demanded immediate attention. Shido ordered Goro to investigate the matter in both the Metaverse and the real world. He was to report back with _any_ clue, no matter how small. Shido subtly threatened punishment if Goro was unable to figure it out. 

_Annoying._

He already had a hunch, but he was not going to share it with Shido. It had to do with the only person on this Earth that he cared for, after all.

Akira never mentioned anything about Kamoshida again, but Goro just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was involved. The timing was too strange. 

There was no guarantee that Akira was one of these Phantom Thieves. Goro was almost certain he was involved in some way, but that didn’t have to mean he was one of them. 

However… 

If anyone besides Goro was special enough to be given the MetaNav, it would be Akira.

Perhaps it was related to their connection. For an ability related to the heart, it would only be natural for the heart connected to Goro’s to be touched by the Metaverse as well.

But then again, Goro felt like that didn’t give Akira the credit he deserved. Perhaps they were given this ability simultaneously, and Akira only found out recently because it was based in Tokyo. Or maybe it was completely unrelated, and they were both just special enough to be granted this power on their own. 

Or _maybe._ Akira didn’t have access to the Metaverse at all, and Goro was just overreacting. 

He felt an overreaction was reasonable in this situation. 

If Akira was a member of the Phantom Thieves after all, he was playing a very dangerous game. By encroaching on Shido’s monopoly of the Metaverse through Goro’s abilities, he was inciting the man’s rage. That never turned out well for _anyone._

Goro didn’t know what to do about it. He refused to allow Akira’s foolishness to destroy him, but what could he even do? Even if he were to waive his self-imposed restrictions, how would he warn him? If it turned out that Akira was unrelated after all, it would be revealing far too much to a normal civilian. 

It would be revealing far too much, anyways. 

He couldn’t write to Akira, but he couldn’t let the boy destroy himself. So what was he supposed to do…?

Goro decided to keep a careful eye out. If an opportunity presented itself, he would seize it without hesitation. 

——————————

The group’s celebratory buffet went well. Sure, being around a bunch of rich people wasn’t that fun, but the food was to _die_ for good. 

More importantly, the four of them talked about continuing their activities. Morgana still needed to search for a way to regain his memories, while the rest of them agreed that they wanted to keep helping people. 

The Phantom Thieves were officially formed, and Akira was placed as its leader.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Yeah, he was the first of them to gain his persona (besides Morgana), but he didn’t think he was exactly leader material. He’d fallen into all of this completely by accident. He cared a lot, but was care enough? 

With three sets of eyes looking at him in total faith, though, he couldn’t say no. He would just try his best to live up to their expectations. 

——————————

While the Thieves had decided to keep at it, finding their next target was easier said than done.

That kid, Mishima, offered them a good possible solution. It turned out that he was the one who made the Phantom Aficionado Website. He’d figured out that Akira was one of the Phantom Thieves and offered to help them in any way he could. 

Akira was still a little miffed about the whole revealing-his-record thing, but… Mishima had been a victim in all of that, too. The boy was _so_ enthusiastic about the Phantom Thieves, Akira found it hard to hold a grudge. 

The website would be useful, anyways. It offered a way for people to ask them for help without risking their anonymity. Maybe it would be the key to finding their next major target…

——————————

That student council president was going to be a real problem, huh?

——————————

Mementos was a pretty weird place. It was… creepy, but in a cool way? It was a lot more monotonous than Kamoshida’s palace had been, in any case. Akira quickly got used to the weird red tunnels. 

The Phan-site proved itself useful near immediately. With it, they found Nakanohara Natsuhiko’s shadow. It was pretty minor in comparison to Kamoshida, but it still would make a difference to _someone._ That was what mattered. 

Akira couldn’t get what the shadow said out of his head… He didn’t know who this Madarame was, but he could be exactly the type of person they needed to target. 

——————————

With exams getting closer and closer, Akira finally bit the bullet and started… studying.

Ugh.

He dragged Ryuji into it with him, and Ann was happy to join as well. With the three of them together, they managed to get a lot done!

They also managed to get distracted every five minutes with whatever cool thing on the internet drew their attention, but who was keeping track? Certainly not him.

Exams arrived. 

Akira did… okay. He figured. Possibly. Hopefully. 

So what if he didn’t remember who Minamoto no Yoshitsune was? It would _probably_ be fine. 

… Akira wasn’t looking forward to his exam results.

——————————

Akira met someone who might have possibly been the most _beautiful_ boy alive, besides Goro. If he weren’t so committed to Goro, he was sure he would have swooned for that deep voice and those pretty eyes… 

Oh yeah, he was a huge weirdo, too, but Akira was starting to suspect that all the beautiful boys were. 

Kitagawa Yusuke blew into their lives with all the tact of a bull in a china shop. He was wowed by Ann’s beauty and passion (Akira could understand; he was constantly wowed by her, too), and he wanted to _paint_ her. 

It was a strange offer, but after they learned he was Madarame’s student… they realized it could be useful. 

They all decided to do some more research into Madarame. If it turned out that he deserved to be targeted like Nakanohara’s shadow said, then Yusuke’s offer would be the _perfect_ in for them. 

——————————

The next few days, they investigated the situation.

Even with Yusuke insisting everything was okay, they weren’t so sure about it. Every new thing they learned made things seem more and more awful. 

Madarame had been stealing his students’ works for _years._ He treated them awfully, ‘like a dog’. He’d even pushed one of his former students to _suicide._

After speaking with Nakanohara, they decided they couldn’t leave it alone. They ignored Yusuke’s wishes and jumped straight into the Palace. 

The infiltration went well… until they reached a roadblock. 

It seemed they would need to get a bit creative. 

——————————

Ann’s acting left much to be desired, but they had to rely on her to help Morgana get that door open. Akira and Ryuji waited for them in the Palace.

She was thankfully successful. The boys went inside to ensure the doors would stay open. 

On their way out, Ann and Morgana joined back up with them… with an additional companion. 

The Palace was obviously hard for Yusuke to see. He’d lived in denial for so long, it was difficult to confront the ugly truth of his Sensei’s heart. 

It was even worse when they finally saw Madarame’s shadow. Everything coming out of the shadow’s mouth seemed to physically pain Yusuke, and for good reason. It horrified Akira, and he wasn’t the one who’d been raised by the man. 

In the end, Yusuke broke the shackles on his heart. 

His awakening was _stunning._ Akira was finding that awakenings generally were, but it still knocked his breath out of his chest to see the pure _conviction_ in Yusuke. 

“How many dreams did you exchange for riches!?”

… Yeah. It could only be described as stunning. 

Yusuke was amazing in battle. He fit in with them seamlessly, like he had always been there. His ability with ice was a godsend, especially with so many of the enemies being weak to ice. 

All in all, Yusuke’s integration into the team was a real stroke of luck.

Afterwards, they all sat and talked things out. Yusuke no longer wanted to avert his eyes from the truth; he was in full support of targeting Madarame, and he wanted to join. 

Everyone unanimously supported bringing him into the team. 

And thus, the Phantom Thieves gained a new member.

——————————

While Goro had no intention of presenting his suspicions to Shido, he still had to do _something._ Shido’s threats were generally empty when it came to him (Goro was far too useful to toss away at the slightest affront), but he still couldn’t afford to stretch his luck. 

And so, about a week before Goro’s 18th birthday, he found himself wandering around the Palaces of Shido’s biggest financial supporters. 

Shido was deeply afraid of these Phantom Thieves taking his empire apart from the inside. If they were going after corrupt individuals, Shido’s lackeys would be the perfect targets. He had to be sure the Thieves wouldn’t be able to do so.

Goro felt like it was a waste of time. The chances of him accidentally stumbling upon the Thieves were slim. He couldn’t disobey a direct order from Shido, though, which was how he found himself surveilling the inside of Madarame’s Palace. 

He had been in here before. Madarame contributed significantly to Shido’s cause, so it was important to keep track of him. Every so often, Goro went into the Palace to threaten the shadow so it wouldn’t get any funny ideas. 

As such, Goro was far more familiar with the gaudy museum than he would have liked. It was to his genuine surprise to see the giant double doors were open for a change. 

In all his times traversing the inside of this Palace, Goro had never found a way to open them. It wasn’t too much of a problem for him, since he was very good at climbing (he took up bouldering for a _reason),_ but even still… 

Why were they open _now?_ It didn’t make sense…

Unless…

Right as the idea filtered into his head, Goro heard the sound of a door opening behind him. 

_Shit, shit, shit-_

His heart leapt into his throat and he immediately scrambled onto the top of the nearest wall. He crouched there, low enough to be hidden from view, and saw for the first time since he discovered the Metaverse…

Other people.

Like him, they seemed to be wearing strange outfits, though theirs seemed to be more befitting of thieves. 

Which would make sense. These people could only be the rumored Phantom Thieves. 

There were four humans and one… cat monster? Goro furrowed his eyebrows at that. He’d never seen anything like that thing before. 

The group walked towards the door casually, chatting as they went. It was like they didn’t have a care in the world, with how they conducted themselves. _How unprofessional._

Goro studied them all carefully. 

There was a tall boy dressed like a… fox? His mask resembled one, and he even had a tail. He seemed to have a chill disposition. 

Another boy was the picture of a rebel delinquent. His mask was shaped like a skull, he wore what looked like a biker’s jacket, his hair was bleached blonde… He was also the loudest of the group, by far. 

The single girl reminded Goro of a dominatrix. She wore red, skin-tight leather (was that even _practical?),_ and her mask looked like some kind of… cat? The whip strapped to her hip just completed the look.

And at the front of them all…

Goro’s heart tightened when he saw wild black hair. 

The boy was quiet, just listening to his friends chat around him. Even still, there was an undeniable atmosphere about him. Composure, confidence… He stood with the posture of someone who was fully aware of his strength.

Goro knew without a doubt who this must have been. 

He swallowed. 

This boy’s outfit was… Impressive. It was the very picture of a gentleman thief. The tailcoat was a nice look. The red of the gloves were eye-catching. Were those _heels?_

… Interesting.

They were getting closer. Goro had to decide what to do, and quickly. 

He could stay hidden. With the doors open wide, they would have no reason to climb the walls. If he wanted, he could remain completely undetected. They would pass by, and he could continue on his way. 

This was also the perfect opportunity to warn Akira of the danger he was in. 

Loki’s garb was good for hiding his identity. His mask thoroughly concealed most of his identifying features, and the helmet kept his hair covered. 

He could do it. He could talk to him. 

He just had to make sure he gave no reason for them to suspect who he was. Akira wouldn’t know his face, but they still might know Akechi Goro. It would be troublesome if they figured out it was him. 

His mind was made up.

He waited until they were in the plaza before launching himself off of the wall. He landed into a crouch directly in front of them, in between them and the door.

He stood up languidly, studying them as he did so. The entire group had immediately stopped short and tensed up. He saw several hands twitch towards weapons. 

But not Akira’s. 

Goro’s gaze inevitably met the boy’s. The two stared at each other like they were the only ones in the plaza. Akira’s eyes were a dark grey, framed by a domino-print mask. They were _intense._ It did strange things to Goro’s stomach. He didn’t allow it to show on his face.

The tension between them was broken by the faux-blonde loudly exclaiming, “What the eff?!”

The girl hissed, _“Skull!_ Shut up!”

Goro’s eyes drifted between them before ultimately settling back onto Akira’s gaze. It seemed like the boy hadn’t looked away. 

Alright, time for the performance. 

Goro put a hand on his hip and tilted his head in apparent nonchalance. He pitched his voice deeper as he asked, “What, exactly, do you fools think you’re doing?”

The tall boy repeated in offense, “Fools?”

Goro smiled mockingly. “Yes, fools. You’re bumbling your way into this Palace like a stampede of crazed ostriches. I could hear you from a mile away, you know.”

The girl spoke up, “Hey! How were we supposed to know you’d be here?!”

Goro rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to. You should still be cautious of your surroundings, _always.”_ He looked back to Akira. “... You don’t know what you’re doing, do you? You have no clue what monster you are poking at, and for what? Fun?”

Akira finally, finally spoke, “This isn’t for fun.”

Oh, his voice was _deep._ It sent shivers down Goro’s spine. 

He didn’t let it show on his face. He laughed. “Oh, really? You say that, yet you seemed to be having a nice little time just walking in here.”

“Dude, can you just relax?” The faux-blonde (Skull, apparently?) stepped forwards, tapping his bat on the ground. “We’re just here to do some shit. It’s none of your business.”

Goro’s eyes drifted to the bat, then back up to the boy. _“Really?_ I think it’s perfectly my business when you’re on a crash course towards messing things up for me, as well as yourselves.”

He looked back to Akira, his face dead serious. “Believe me when I say you do not want to continue along this path. Your first heist alone was enough to draw the attention of that monster, and he didn’t care at all about the man you brought down. _This,”_ Goro gestured to the Palace around them with one hand, “belongs to one of his supporters. If you ‘steal his heart’ as you supposedly did before, you won’t just have the attention of the monster. You will have his _anger.”_

He straightened up, his intense gaze locked with Akira’s. “And trust me, you _don’t want his anger.”_

“I believe we are capable of handling ourselves, thank you,” commented the tall boy. 

Goro snorted derisively. “Yeah, _no._ You have no goddamn clue just how powerful this man is.” He looked at each thief, putting weight into his gaze as he met each set of eyes. “If you continue, _you will die.”_

His eyes settled back onto Akira. “He is powerful. He is _petty._ And he does not care who he tramples. If you give him reason, he will stop at nothing to see you destroyed.”

Goro sighed and shook his head, resting a hand on his hip once more. “Whatever you’re doing this for, is it worth risking your lives? Just think about it.”

The group was silent for a moment, before Akira spoke up, “I’m doing this because it’s right. I refuse to stand idle when people need me.”

“Oh, we have a bleeding heart here, huh?” Goro smiled bitterly. “Don’t you know that the world loves to trample those the most? Do you really care so little for your life?”

“It’s not that I don’t care about my life. I just can’t stand to do _nothing.”_

The two stared intensely at each other once more, both frowning. 

God _damn_ you, Akira, you stubborn ass. 

“... if you refuse to stop your activities, I may be required to use force.” Not that Goro wanted to, but if it meant saving Akira from Shido, he would. 

With the threat, the thieves reached for their weapons. Only Akira remained stoic, his gaze still trained on Goro. He asked evenly, “Why?”

Goro squinted at him. “... Why, what?”

“Why do you care? Why do you want to stop us so badly?”

Goro huffed a laugh. “Were you not listening? If you keep going, you’ll be messing things up for me. I just want to stop the inevitable.”

Akira shook his head. “That’s not why. If that was all you cared about, you wouldn’t be warning us about the danger. Why are you _really_ doing this?”

_Damn you, Akira._

Goro scowled at him before growling, “That’s my own goddamn business.” Without waiting for a response, he pulled his red saber out and brandished it in front of himself. “If you do not cease with your stupidity, I will be forced to use violence. And I assure you, I am _not weak.”_

With that, every one of the thieves pulled their weapons out, including Akira. The boy held a dagger in front of himself defensively, but there was still no animosity in his posture. 

“Come on, you don’t need to do this,” Akira insisted. 

The strange cat monster interrupted, “Joker, I don’t think he’s going to listen. We need to get out of here. He seems _really_ strong.”

 _Joker,_ huh? Obviously a code name. Somehow, it suited him. 

Akira’s eyes flicked to the cat monster at his side before returning to Goro. His gaze was calculating. It put Goro on edge.

Akira shifted his foot on the ground. Goro tensed reflexively. 

They watched each other carefully. 

Suddenly, far too quickly, Akira pulled off his mask with a shout of, _“Angel!”_

An angel- with fucking _bondage?!-_ appeared, and-

Blinding, burning light. Goro cried out as the attack knocked him to a knee. He kept himself propped up with the point of his saber on the ground.

Fucking- _Loki-_ weak to bless- 

_How did Akira know!?_

As Goro struggled to regain his bearings, the thieves were already running. 

_“Shit-_ ** _fuck!_** You _pieces of_ ** _shit!”_**

They were already gone. 

He finally got to his feet, _fuming._ The plaza was empty.

Goro grit his teeth. He could run after them, but it would be pointless. Akira had made it clear that he would not stop his stupidity. 

Bubbling alongside his fury was cold, hard _fear._ Akira was continuing on this path to destruction. 

He’d failed.

His breath hitched. His grip tightened around the handle of his saber. 

Out of nowhere, he screamed in rage and slashed at a hedge. The explosion of leaves did nothing to settle the emotions warring in his heart. 

He took a deep breath before shouting at the top of his lungs, **_“FUCK!”_ **

——————————

The Thieves ran far into the Palace, until they were certain that the masked boy wasn’t following them. 

They gathered in a group, hiding behind a corner as they caught their breaths. 

Skull, ever vocal, was the first to break the silence. “Okay, what the _hell_ was that?!”

Fox responded, “It seemed like another persona user. He was unlike any shadow we have seen in this place.”

Joker kept his gaze trained to where they ran from, watching for any sign of that boy. 

“... Joker, how did you know he’d be weak to bless?” 

He looked down to Mona, who was staring up at him inquisitively. Joker just… shrugged. “I don’t know, his outfit looked pretty dark. I guess it was a hunch.”

“Pretty lucky hunch,” Panther laughed breathlessly.

Joker just looked back to the path behind them. 

Something about that boy… 

He couldn’t quite place it, but he was familiar. 

“... I have a feeling we’ll be seeing more of him,” he murmured.

——————————

After the encounter with the boy in the black mask, the Thieves were a lot more cautious in their infiltration. The boy never showed up again, though. 

They got through the rest of the Palace without trouble. 

Ryuji went with Yusuke to make the calling card, while the rest of them went home. 

That night, as Akira laid in bed, he couldn’t help but think of the boy’s words. 

He’d acted tough at the time, but the warning had scared him. He couldn’t give up on this, since a lot was riding on it. Still… who was this ‘monster’ the masked boy mentioned? How did the boy know so much about him? Why did he care enough to warn them?

It just… didn’t add up. His entire demeanor just screamed ‘asshole’, but he tried so hard to keep them from running into danger. 

Who _was_ he?

Akira just couldn’t shake the feeling that this was something important. 

——————————

Goro kept a careful eye on the business surrounding Madarame. If the Phantom Thieves needed to send a calling card like they had previously, it would act as the perfect warning for when they were about to perform the deed. 

He might not have been able to stop them, but he wanted to watch.

In the meantime, Goro researched what he could of Madarame. 

He’d never paid the man much mind before, since it wasn’t like he was even that important to Shido. What he found was… interesting. 

Madarame was praised for his wide expanse of artistic styles. There were some rumors of plagiarism around, but not many. In Goro’s opinion, that fact was ridiculous. 

_No one_ had talents that diverse. Even the most masterful of artists kept to just their handful of styles. Madarame had as many styles as he’d had pupils… the conclusion was obvious. 

He only had one pupil at the moment, though. 

When Goro found a picture of the boy, his eyebrows rose in surprise. Kitagawa Yusuke sure looked a lot like that fox boy he’d seen with Akira. 

Given that it was Madarame’s palace, it wasn’t that strange for the boy to be there, but… how exactly had Akira gotten to know him? They didn’t even go to the same _school._

Akira hadn’t mentioned meeting any new friends. Really, he hadn’t been talking about much at all as of late. Nothing of substance, at least. His messages were so painfully mundane. It was like he was pretending to be a completely normal student… to the point where the normalcy was in fact rather _not_ normal. 

Why wasn’t Akira talking about things anymore? He’d never had this much of a filter with Goro. He supposed it was better for him to be cautious about thief business, but… 

Goro couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt that Akira didn’t trust him. 

He quickly stuffed the emotion down. How _useless._ He didn’t need Akira to trust him. Truthfully, it’d be stranger if he _did,_ given how absent Goro had been for the past two years. It wasn’t surprising that Akira didn’t trust him. 

Goro wouldn’t be upset. He had other things to worry about. 

——————————

A few days after their confrontation, Goro heard word of a mass of calling cards posted outside of Madarame’s current exhibit. He quickly made his way to Madarame’s Palace. 

He hid and waited for the thieves to appear. When they did, he was surprised to see how serious they all looked. Had they listened to his advice? Or was this just how they were for the heists? 

He followed them carefully from the shadows. 

They led the way to the central part of the Palace, where Madarame’s shadow often hung out. There, they performed a whole operation to retrieve… a painting? 

When had that gotten there? Goro could have sworn that the area had housed the swirling heart of the Palace the last time he’d been here.

The Thieves made their way out, only to discover that the painting was a fake. 

It almost made Goro laugh. _Of course it’s a fake._

He carefully hid on top of one of the walls as Madarame’s shadow confronted the group. 

The things he was saying… 

Rage bubbled in Goro’s gut. Of _course_ he was a total piece of shit, why not? 

Goro had never once spoken to Kitagawa before, but he felt undeniable sympathy for the boy. He, as well, had a father who used him for his skills without any regard for his wellbeing. 

It got even worse when the man admitted to being complicit in the death of Kitagawa’s _mother._

The similarities to his own situation were not lost on Goro. 

… Men like this deserved to be torn apart.

It wasn’t his fight, though. Goro stuck to his hiding place. 

Madarame ended up turning into a shadow monster, and a rather grotesque one at that. The rulers of Palaces were _always_ pains in the ass when it got to this point. Goro generally tried to keep it from getting here. 

This one wasn’t that strong, from what he could sense, but… the Thieves were struggling. 

Goro frowned as he watched them. He supposed it made sense; it had been less than two months since they’d developed their power… he assumed, at least. 

He held himself back from intervening with great difficulty. He remained prepared to intervene if things turned truly south, but otherwise… he just watched. 

Akira was _beautiful_ in battle. He displayed such poise and grace in every single one of his movements. He was also efficient, using what movements he needed to and nothing more. It looked _easy_ for him. 

It was pretty hot. 

Goro immediately shoved the thought away, his face warming. Now was _not_ the time for whatever _that_ was. 

To his surprise, Akira seemed to have a _lot_ of personas. He flipped through them effortlessly. For some reason, none of them changed the clothes on his back. How did he have so many personas, but not a single change of clothes? 

Even stranger was that upon observing the others… Goro realized they only ever used one persona. It was to the point where even if they had a weakness being exploited, they still didn’t change to a different persona to cover it. 

Everyone but him and Akira only had one persona each. 

… maybe they really were special, together. 

After a painfully long time, the fight ended. 

The entire group panted from exhaustion as Madarame cowered on the floor. Kitagawa didn’t hesitate to step forward to take the painting as Madarame begged and pleaded with him. 

Goro sneered. _How pathetic._

The shadow was terrified of dying, which… Whoops, that was probably his fault. After enough threats, he supposed it made sense there would be a lasting effect. 

Sure enough, the shadow brought up someone in a black mask, though none of the group were surprised. They had seen him firsthand. They didn’t seem to connect it with his fear of being killed.

In the end, Kitagawa regained what had been stolen from him so long ago. He told Madarame to use his own artwork, for a change. 

The Palace started crumbling around them _(What?)_ and the monster cat turned into- a fucking _bus? What?_

The Thieves piled in, and then they were off. 

Goro realized with a curse that _he needed to get out of there._ Without a fancy cat-bus, he just had to book it. 

He ran like hell towards the exit, pondering the things he learned as he went. 

——————————

The changes of heart didn’t happen immediately, it seemed. 

Goro was getting impatient. He needed to do damage control, but he couldn’t actually _do_ that when the damage hadn’t even happened yet. 

He was so caught up in his impatience, he almost missed his birthday. 

The morning of the day was just like any other. He was in the middle of his face routine when he felt a tingle from Akira. 

_‘Happy Birthday, Goro. Hope this one can be better for you than the last one was! Please be careful if you decide to drink again._

_If you want any company, whatever the type, I’m here for you!’_

Goro stared at it, his cheeks warming. 

Did he even know what that _sounded like?_ How stupid could someone get? 

Ultimately, he couldn’t deny the yearning in his heart. If he wanted to, he could see Akira _today._ All he needed to do was write to the boy, or possibly call him… Akira would certainly drop everything if it meant finally meeting up with him in person. 

Goro wanted to see him so badly, but he knew he couldn’t. 

He continued on with his morning routine. He didn’t reply to Akira. 

——————————

Watching Madarame confess on TV was… disturbing, Goro decided. 

While he couldn’t deny the good it would do for the man’s victims, he still felt distinctly uncomfortable about the whole affair. Madarame had completely changed his life outlook all because of the actions of a group of kids. 

It was like brainwashing. Goro didn’t like it. 

Even having watched their heist, he didn’t understand what had actually happened. Had the core of the Palace turned into that painting? Was that why it crumbled when they took it? How had the painting appeared in the first place? 

Perhaps it had to do with the calling card? Maybe it wasn’t all for show… 

Goro sighed and looked to his calendar. He had a talk show appearance in a few days. 

He knew what he would likely be talking about. 

——————————

The Change of Heart worked once more. It was just as weird to watch as the first one was. 

What mattered in the end was that they were all free from the threat of legal action. More importantly, Yusuke was free from Madarame’s abuse. 

The group formally adopted Yusuke as a permanent member of the Phantom Thieves. 

Things were going well, but Akira still couldn’t get that boy’s warning out of his head. 

He’d angered the ‘monster,’ and there would be consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mentions of suicide, abuse, underage drinking. 
> 
> I'm gonna keep including cute lil scenes with Morgana bc i love that little (not) cat. I sorta see him like an annoying little brother so 100% that's where akira's gonna head too. 
> 
> I Super love yusuke, could you tell??? dont worry, it's not gonna get in the way of the shuake (im rly not one for love triangles lol), but like........ do ya ever have those friends you are kinda just a lil bit in love with? not that ur gonna do anything about it, but ur just like 'you are objectively beautiful and amazing and i love you.' that's how yusuke's gonna be for akira, & tbh ann too. he's just like "YOU ARE BOTH SO BEAUTIFUL WTF". he also loves ryuji of course but ryuji isn't the same kind of stunningly beautiful that ann and yusuke are lol. 
> 
> one thing, i am NOT going to include any of those 'get naked' jokes, i will NEVER include them, and they DIDNT HAPPEN in this fic. fucking atlus can't write consistent characters to save their lives. have a whole arc about ann breaking free of the guy who was sexually harassing her, then immediately turn around and start sexually harassing her?? but it's "okay" because it's a Joke???????? haha Nope. not in my fucking fic. 
> 
> 100% Dramatics Intended for goro. he's nothing if not dramatic. Also don't @ me for akira not recognizing him, it's pretty realistic if you think about it. like he's only ever seen/heard goro as Detective Prince goro. Black Mask goro is like, WAY different in both how he talks and how he acts. akira's not gonna see this random boy and immediately assume it's him (not without Pancakes, that is). he Does, however, realize that smth about him is familiar........ 
> 
> Wrote that one lil scene from akira's pov in the palace using exclusively code names, including for himself, bc like. Joker is a Mindset. when he's in joker mode, that's just how he's gonna be thinking of things. also why he acts a lil bit different (more reserved & serious than normal boy akira). 
> 
> Goro Would have noticed the weird shimmery shit at the center of palaces, but since he lacks the basic education of distorted desires, he's just like 'ah yes, i can sense that is powerful, that must be the source of this place' but it's always just been an intangible thing. so now he's just like 'wtf???? wtf did they do?????'
> 
> i love the difference between akira and goro seeing each other for the first time. goro just has... a lot of internalized homophobia tbh, so he's just like 'Thats Not A Thing Im Feeling, Get Outta Here'. meanwhile akira's just like 'holy fuck this boy is so BEAUTIFUL, im gonna DIE'
> 
> Arcs r gonna be getting longer as more scenes change, don't worry! Honestly these two are probably the only ones that will fit into single chapters like this. Things are going to start changing more, come next chapter or so.
> 
> Speaking of which, y'all know what's coming next ;). Might take a bit bc i wanna make sure i do it justice, & also i work the next few days lol. i hope it'll be worth the wait tho!
> 
> Next Time: TV Station Antics


	8. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira takes a school trip to the TV station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8k baby this time around, and it's a fun one! 
> 
> The first bit of this chapter probs should've gone at the end of the last one, but whateverrr. It's Here Now.
> 
> Significant bits of this thing follow canon stuff more than I usually like, but they were either things that were scripted enough that they would mostly follow canon, or i Needed them to happen in a similar way for Story Purposes. that said, i tried to make it so it wouldnt just be a boring re-telling via additional details and some fun splashes of new dialogue. Hope I did okay! 
> 
> Some warnings in the end notes.
> 
> Im proud of this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

At the tail end of their post-confession meeting, Akira brought up the masked boy’s warning. 

It wasn’t something to just be brushed off. He announced that he wanted to keep up with what they were doing, but he wanted each member to think about if they wanted to continue, even with the danger. 

After some thought, everyone agreed to continue. Phantom Thieving had already been plenty dangerous, before. This was just one more threat among a whole host of them. 

In the end, they all wanted to continue helping people, no matter the danger.

——————————

The second years of Shujin were being required to go on a social studies trip… It seemed like a pain, but Ann was pretty excited about going to the TV station, so Akira and Ryuji decided to go with her. 

It was a bit of a bummer that Yusuke wouldn’t be able to join them, but Akira guessed that was just what happened when you were friends with someone from a different school.

——————————

The day after Madarame’s confession, Shido called Goro to meet him in his office. 

He didn’t require physical meetings as much as he used to, so Goro knew that whatever Shido wanted… It likely wouldn’t be fun for him. 

He had no choice in the matter. Goro took a trip to the Diet after school. 

Like normal, he knocked on Shido’s door and waited for him to command, “Enter.”

He stepped inside and shut the door behind himself. Shido was facing the window, the back of his chair to Goro. 

_Stupid man._ Goro could shoot him in a second. 

He didn’t shoot him. Instead, he stood with his hands clasped behind his back, silently waiting for Shido to speak... 

It took a while. Goro knew it was an intimidation tactic, but he was mostly just annoyed at the waste of his day. 

Eventually, Shido asked in a low voice, “I assume you saw the news yesterday?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“... What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Ah, right. Goro _had_ been patrolling the Palaces of Shido’s supporters. In his eyes, this must have been a failing on his part. 

Goro didn’t allow himself to be intimidated. “I apologize, sir. There were many Palaces to patrol, and none of them were small. There was a low likelihood of running into the Thieves from the start.” 

Shido turned his chair sideways to look at Goro and banged his fist on the desk. “Well, what the _hell_ am I paying you for?!”

Goro carefully did not flinch. 

He looked from the clenched fist up to Shido’s angry eyes. “Primarily the tasks you give me inside of the Metaverse, sir.”

Shido glared at him. “And wouldn’t you say this was just another Metaverse task, _Detective?”_

Goro wanted to sigh. He did not. “It was, and I performed it to the best of my abilities. However, please keep in mind that I am not all-knowing. I am unable to magically find a needle in a haystack.” 

Shido narrowed his eyes at him, then huffed and turned back to the window. “You are officially being assigned to the Phantom Thieves’ case. You will work with the police to catch them. Investigate both inside and outside of the Metaverse, and _don’t_ let me down again. You may find some of your _assets_ have mysteriously disappeared if you do.” 

Right, the old ‘threatening your money’ tactic. Little did Shido know, Goro kept a private savings account exclusively for his earnings from the Metaverse. There were several million yen in that account, alone. He would be fine without Shido’s monthly allowance. 

Even without Shido looking at him, Goro just inclined his head. “Understood, sir. Rest assured, I will put my utmost effort into bringing the Thieves down.” 

It wasn’t even a lie. He still wanted to try to get Akira to give up on the Phantom Thieves. He would just have to try a different method…

“You’d better,” Shido growled. “Now, get out of my sight.” 

_But I already am._

Goro didn’t allow for even a hint of the cheeky thought to show as he bowed. “Yes, sir.”

He turned on his heel and left as quickly as he reasonably could. 

As always, he left the meeting feeling slightly nauseous. _God,_ he really hated talking to Shido. 

This was going to be troublesome, too… If Akira kept performing these changes of heart and Goro continued to not deliver results, Shido would be angry about his gross incompetence. 

Goro knew very well what happened to those who were incompetent. He’d killed more than a handful of them himself, after all. 

As he stepped out into the summer sun, Goro sighed. 

——————————

Akira didn’t have high hopes for the TV station trip. Somehow, he still managed to be disappointed. 

It was just so _boring._ The woman who showed them around talked to them like they were _children._ They knew what commercial breaks were! They understood what a scheduling department did! 

It was so annoying. 

Even worse was when one of the crew tried to flirt with Ann in front of _everyone,_ even after she stated she was here for a school trip. Akira had to resist the strong urge to earn his assault record. 

“I’d _greatly_ welcome a massage from you, day or night.”

God, how disgusting could someone get? 

Reigning in the urge to punch him, Akira instead slung a friendly arm around Ann’s shoulders. He smiled cheerfully at the man and asked, “Oh, you’re accepting massages? You know, I’ve been told I’m pretty good at those.” 

He let a hint of anger turn his smile sharp. “Unless, of course, you weren’t looking for _just_ a massage? Sure would be awkward for your boss to hear about that, huh?”

Not that he knew who this guy’s boss was, or if they’d even care, but his threat still made the man pale. 

Akira really didn’t know what it was about him that scared people these days, but he was more than happy to use it. 

“U-uhhh, nope! I was just joking, haha.” The guy looked incredibly uncomfortable. _Good._

The guy ended up dragging Ryuji and Akira into lugging camera cables around. It was a pain, but it was still marginally better than just standing around and listening to that lady drone on and on, so… He’d take it. 

After a while, Akira and Ryuji fled with the excuse of going to the bathroom. In the back hallway, they ran into Ann by chance. 

She smiled at Akira. “Hey, thanks for earlier. Creeps like that just _can’t_ take a hint.”

Akira shrugged with his hands in his pockets. He returned her smile with a lopsided one of his own. “Don’t mention it. I honestly wanted to punch the dude, but I figured Kawakami wouldn’t be very happy if I did.” 

She snorted. “God, I would’ve _loved_ to see that.”

Ryuji huffed, “Man, if only. The dude sucked. I can’t believe he was makin’ us do _manual labor._ Aren’t we supposed to be guests, here?”

“Free labor,” Akira quipped. 

Ryuji just groaned in response. 

“Oh, hey!” Ann brightened. “At least we can go straight home from here today! Maybe we could check out some shops around here beforehand? It’s not like we’re in the area often.”

Morgana popped his head out to exclaim, “Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious! What was that?”

“Ooh, you mean Dome Town?” Ryuji scratched the side of his head, then explained, “The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside they’ve got an amusement park.”

Ann added, “It’s right in the middle of a business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there, too.”

Morgana, ever prideful, declared, “Alright... Let’s go! I’ll show you just how courageous I am!”

Akira reached up to lightly pinch Morgana’s nose. “You think you could get on the rides, Mona? They don’t really have cat-sized seatbelts.”

“Plus, it’s not like going on a scary ride proves any kind of courage, you know,” Ann teased. 

“Wait, wait!” Ryuji chuckled. “We should bring him on some rides with us. Akira could keep him in his bag. He’d _totally_ puke if we did.”

Akira grimaced. “You want him to puke in my _bag,_ Ryuji?”

“Come on! Wouldn’t it be hilarious?”

“It would _not,”_ Morgana insisted. 

Ann interrupted, “We should go! My stomach’s _ready_ for roller coasters!”

Morgana sunk a little back into the bag. “Uhhh… I think I’ll pass on the puke rides…”

With how the three teenagers stood, only Akira was turned towards the connecting hallway. As such, only he was able to see someone new walk out.

Someone…

 _Not._ So new.

Akira suddenly _could not breathe_ as the face that had been haunting his dreams for the past month was suddenly _right in front of him._

Akechi Goro stood there like he’d walked straight out of a magazine. Holy fuck, he looked that perfect in _person?_ How was that even _possible?_

Goro’s gaze drifted between the three of them before settling _right on Akira_ **_oh my god._ **

As their gazes locked, Akira could do nothing to stop the blush that quickly took over his face.

Morgana hid when Goro had appeared. Seeing that, as well as _whatever_ face Akira was making _(oh god he was making a fool out of himself),_ the other two turned to see what Akira was looking at. 

The movement drew Goro’s gaze (thank god but also _no, look at_ **_me_** _),_ and the boy looked to Ann instead. 

He smiled that _(charming, handsome, amazing,_ **_beautiful_** _)_ smile. “Ah, I’m sorry to interrupt. I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms. Might you all be students of Shujin Academy?”

“Umm…” Ann glanced at Akira in confusion before looking back to Goro. “Yeah? Why?” 

“No real reason. I figured it would only be polite to greet you, given that we will be filming together tomorrow.”

Ryuji scratched the back of his head. “Filming? What, are you someone important?” 

Goro laughed lightly. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I’ve simply appeared on TV a few times.” 

_(Akira was going to_ **_die_** _)_

Goro’s gaze drifted back to Akira. He looked… Oh god, almost _smug?_ Was he _enjoying_ how embarrassed Akira looked? 

The hint of smugness was quickly covered by a friendly smile. “Ah, where are my manners? My name is Akechi Goro.”

Ann blinked in surprise. “Akechi?”

Ryuji looked at her in confusion. “Who, now?”

“Your friend here seems to recognize me, at least,” Goro said as he was still staring _straight at Akira._ The hint of smugness was back. “Say, are you okay? You look a bit feverish.” 

Oh _fuck you,_ Goro, you beautiful bastard. 

“Perfectly fine,” Akira croaked out.

“Yeah, he, uh,” Ann looked between them again before smiling that actress smile of hers at Goro. “He just ate some _really_ spicy food, you see! So that’s why he’s so red. He’s _so awful_ with spice.”

“Oh? That’s interesting.” Goro was near _smirking_ now _(Akira wanted to kiss it off his face)._ “Was it a delayed reaction? I could have sworn his face turned red only after I appeared.” 

Ryuji clapped Akira on the back. “Yup! He’s, uh, you know how it is. Ya eat something spicy but it doesn’t hit for a few seconds. You just had bad timing, man.”

Akira loved them both, but they were _so bad at lying._

Goro watched him with a knowing look to his eyes. After a moment, his smile seemed to soften in something… warm. “I see.”

Oh, _that_ was going to kill Akira even faster than anything else. 

Goro looked to the others, his charming smile back in place. “In any case, I truly was just passing by. There’s a briefing for tomorrow’s recording that I must attend, now. I hope you all enjoy your cake. I missed lunch today, so I’m a little bit jealous.”

_Wait, what?_

The others seemed as confused as he was. Ryuji questioned, “Cake? What’re you talkin’ about?”

Goro blinked in surprise. “Oh, was I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes…” After a moment, the smile returned to his face as he shook his head. “Ah, no matter. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

With that, the boy of Akira’s dreams and the current source of his confusion walked away. 

As soon as he was out of view, Ann turned on Akira. “Okay, _what_ is going on? I’ve never seen you blush like this before!”

Akira was too busy staring after Goro, thinking about how _weird_ that last bit was. They hadn’t been talking about pancakes at all. The only one of them who’d mentioned anything to do with them was…

Morgana poked his head out of Akira’s bag to answer Ann. “That’s the boy Akira’s spent the past month whining about. He said he was the ‘most beautiful boy alive.’”

Ryuji looked at Akira incredulously. _“Him?_ With _that_ hair?”

Akira was dragged out of his thoughts by his need to defend Goro. “Hey, his hair’s _fine._ More than fine, really. You just don’t understand the allure of a boy with long hair.”

“I think Ryuji just doesn’t understand _anything_ to do with beauty,” Ann teased. “Akechi’s, like, the newest teen heartbreaker. Though I’m surprised you’re caught up with him too, Akira!” 

He chuckled self-consciously as he played with the fringe of his hair. “What can I say? He’s… _really_ pretty.”

“Good for you I guess, since it sounds like we’ll see him again tomorrow.” Ryuji bumped shoulders with Akira. “C’mon, though, I still wanna go to Dome Town!”

Akira let Ryuji drag him off and Ann followed along. He decided he would think about that whole interaction later. 

——————————

Goro hadn’t planned to talk to Akira and his friends. 

He’d been on his way to the pointless briefing when he came across a group of students in the hallway. He immediately hid, since he was already irritated and dealing with a bunch of fans was the opposite of what he needed at that time. 

He stood there, paying just enough attention to listen for when they would leave _(stop talking about_ **_pancakes!_** _),_ but then… 

The loud one mentioned someone named Akira, and Goro heard that _deep voice._

It was much more expressive than it’d been in the Metaverse. He was talking about puking in a bag, for some reason? He also referred to a ‘Ryuji’, which just solidified it for Goro. 

Behind this corner was his Akira. There was no doubt about it. 

His heart warred with his brain. If he was _smart,_ he would stay away. It would do nothing good for him to interact with Akira. But…

Surely it wouldn’t hurt, right…? He could play it as him being polite and introducing himself to the students who would be in the audience of tomorrow’s show. Because really, why else would they be here? 

Akira would be seeing him, either way. This way, Goro would be able to see him, too. 

With his mind made up, Goro casually left his hiding spot. 

Three teenagers stood in the hall, all resembling members of the Phantom Thieves. It was a little strange to see them dressed so normally after exclusively watching them in the Metaverse. 

So, the faux-blonde was Ryuji, after all. The only girl Akira had mentioned was named Ann, so could that be who this girl was? 

And then there was Akira. 

Goro was a little bit surprised to see him in glasses. Why was he wearing those? Akira didn’t need glasses. 

Their gazes met and Goro watched as Akira’s face grew… very red. 

It was a nice look on him, Goro decided. 

He proceeded to talk as he’d planned to, but… he couldn’t help but tease the boy a little bit. Even without Akira knowing who he was, his reactions were _so_ good. He was so clearly embarrassed, and his friends’ attempts to cover for him only made it more pronounced. 

It was adorable. 

Goro loved him. 

He couldn’t linger on that emotion, though. Almost regretfully, he announced that he needed to leave. He commented on their discussion of pancakes, though they didn’t seem to know what he was talking about. 

He probably just misheard. 

With one last look at Akira, Goro walked away. 

He wondered why it was that Akira grew so flustered by him. Had he known about Akechi Goro? Was he a fan? Or could it have simply been a reaction to his looks? 

Whatever the reason, he’d managed to fluster Akira just by _looking_ at him. It made him feel powerful… and a little bit giddy. 

He wanted to see more of him. He wanted it _so badly._ These little tastes of his presence were near unbearable. 

He couldn’t relax on his restrictions, but… well. It wasn’t like Akira would know who he was, right? Surely a few conversations from Akechi wouldn’t hurt… 

It was a flimsy excuse. He still wanted to do it.

——————————

For the sake of Akira’s sanity, he carefully avoided thinking about the Goro Encounter until he was safely back in his attic at the end of the day. 

While getting ready for bed, he thought about how wonderful it was to see him in person… He thought about the smugness that was never in his face during interviews. He thought about that hint of _warmth_ that had been reserved for Akira alone. 

Had he recognized him? What other explanation could there be for that expression? 

_How,_ though? 

And then there was the other matter… That of the pancakes. 

_No one_ had been talking about them… They’d been talking about Dome Town. The only person who said anything about pancakes was Morgana when he brought up the shape of the building. And the only people who could hear Morgana… were people who had heard him in the Metaverse before. 

Akira almost scoffed in disbelief. _Goro?_ In the Metaverse? What was the likelihood of _that?_ But then, he remembered… 

That boy had held his saber with his left hand. 

The realization felt like being dunked into cold water. He didn’t _want_ to believe it, but it was too weird of a coincidence. Only people who had heard Morgana in there could hear him out here. Goro heard Morgana out here, so he must have heard him in there. 

Thinking about it, that boy _was_ approximately Goro’s build… His voice was also familiar, though Akira had initially dismissed it due to how dramatically different he talked from anyone Akira knew. 

If that boy was Goro, then… Who was the ‘monster’? 

The urge to chew on his fingernails was becoming more and more insistent. 

Morgana was sitting at the head of the bed, waiting for him to finish getting ready. Akira moved to sit on the edge, looking down at his hands. 

“Umm…” Morgana leaned forwards to look at Akira’s face. “Are you gonna lie down? It’s time for bed, you know.” 

Akira took a steadying breath and closed his eyes. “... Mona, could I tell you something?” 

“... sure? I guess? What’s up?”

He swallowed. “Can you… promise to keep a secret? For now, at least.” 

“... you’re kind of concerning me, Akira.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes still closed. “Just- do you _promise?”_

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I promise. What’s going on?” 

He took another steadying breath. “... you remember that boy? From the Metaverse?” 

“... yeah?”

“... he was left handed.” 

“... _so?”_

Akira let out a breath in a whoosh before leaning forwards and holding his face in his hands. _“My soulmate is left handed.”_

“... not to pop your bubble, Akira, but there are lots of left handed people in the world. Just because they’re both left handed doesn’t mean they’re the same person.” 

Akira shook his head and rubbed at his eyes with his palms. _“You don’t understand._ It’s- he’s… Okay, do you remember what happened today? With the pancakes?” 

“... you mean with that Akechi guy?” Morgana seemed to stop to think before exclaiming, _“Oh!_ Right! I was the only one who mentioned pancakes! Which means…” 

“He’s heard you in the Metaverse.”

“Yeah. Do you think he’s that boy? … wait, how does this relate to your soulmate?” 

Akira let out an almost hysterical laugh. “He _is_ my soulmate.” 

“... wait, _what?!_ Since _when?!”_

“Since always. I- I was so focused on him _because_ of that. Yeah, he’s pretty, but that’s not why I’m so enamored with him. It was just- you know, finding out my childhood best friend who I haven’t really talked to in two years is a _really pretty_ high school detective.” 

“Wait, so you didn’t know what he looked like before? And why haven’t you talked to him?”

Akira sighed and waved a hand vaguely in front of himself, the other still covering his eyes. “It’s… _complicated._ And honestly I don’t know how much I should say, because he told me all this in confidence, but also I need someone to talk to about this or I’ll probably go insane, _so.”_

He swallowed, then continued, “He just… two years ago, right when he was starting high school, he just… disappeared. He’d been busy with some stuff, he said, which was why he wasn’t around much, but then he just disappeared entirely. I still don’t know why, but… the only times he’s written to me since have been brief ‘Happy Birthday’ messages to me, and then…” 

Akira pushed his bangs up off his face with both hands. He rested his elbows against his knees like that, still keeping his eyes closed. “And then. On his 17th birthday, I wrote to him. I kept writing to him, just in general, but he never responded, but he _did_ that day. And he had… he had a lot to say. 

“He told me he was in a _really bad_ situation. ‘Worse than you could imagine,’ he said. He- he told me he found his dad and the man was making him do ‘bad things’, and whatever it was, it was dangerous, and he didn’t want to get me involved, which was why he didn’t want to talk to me anymore. And- and whatever it was, it was making him _hate himself._ And… And Goro is left handed, and he heard you about the pancakes, and _what if_ the- the ‘monster’ he mentioned was his dad? What if he was warning us about him- warning _me_ about him- because he knew the man was awful, and- oh, _god,_ he mentioned how if we angered the monster, we would _die,_ which means- that’s how serious this all is, that’s how _bad_ this man is, and- and if that’s who Goro’s been around for the past two years, what has he been making him _do?!_ And what has he been threatening him with?! Goro’s _not_ a bad person, so- so-“

Akira’s voice broke, and he suddenly realized he was crying. He covered his eyes with his palms and hunched over. 

He felt a paw on his arm. “Hey, we can figure this out together, okay? If you insist that he’s not a bad person, I believe you. We can try to figure out what’s going on and how to help him. I’ve got your back, Akira, and so do the rest of the Phantom Thieves.” 

Akira took a shuddered breath and nodded. His voice was strained from the tears as he responded, “I know- I know. And I’m so grateful for you guys. For _you._ I’m just- I’m so _fucking_ worried. It feels like I’ve spent my entire _life_ being worried about Goro, but these past few years have been- _hard._ And- and now I know more about what he might have been dealing with, and I’m _so worried_ I feel like I might be sick.” 

“... Hey. Hey, look at me.” 

Akira whined and shook his head, stubbornly keeping his hands over his eyes. 

_“Akira,_ come on.” 

_“No!_ My- my face is terrible, I’m such an ugly crier.” 

“You think I care about that? Akira, look at me.” 

Akira didn’t want to, but he knew Morgana would probably keep bullying him if he didn’t. He rubbed at his eyes before looking down at his friend for the first time in the conversation. Morgana’s big blue eyes stared up at him in sympathy. 

“I know you’re worried. But think about it like this, okay? It’s the Phantom Thieves’ job to help people like him. Whatever he’s dealing with, _we can help._ All of us, together.” Morgana bumped his head against Akira’s arm in a very cat-like expression of affection. “We have your back, Akira. You can depend on us.” 

Akira’s bottom lip wobbled as he looked down at Morgana. All of a sudden, he scooped the little not-cat up into his arms and held him close to his chest. He shut his eyes again as new tears started to fall. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. He took a shuddered breath before continuing. “It- it means a lot to me. Thank you.” 

Morgana wiggled in his hold. “Yeah, yeah, just- don’t squish me, okay?! I’m only letting you hold me because you’re upset!” 

Akira smiled and squeezed Morgana a little tighter, though he made sure to not squeeze too much. “You’re the best, Mona.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Morgana stated snootily. 

Akira chuckled wetly. Rather than respond in words, he stroked Morgana along his back. In an unprecedented show of tolerance, the not-cat didn’t say anything. 

The two sat like this for a while, until Akira’s tears stopped flowing. He then let Morgana go and wiped at his tear-stained cheeks. 

Morgana hopped to the spot next to him and looked up. “... are you going to write to him? You always do that before bed.” 

Akira sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I am. I just… don’t know what to write.” 

“Well, what do you usually write?”

Akira shrugged. “Just… whatever’s on my mind, I guess.”

“... then tell him what’s on your mind right now. Nothing specific, of course, just… I’m sure he’d like to hear that you care about him. It might help.” 

Akira wiped at his eyes before looking down at Morgana with a smile. “You know, that’s not a bad plan. You’re pretty good at this soulmate stuff, huh?”

Morgana lifted his chin confidently. “Of course I am! I might not remember my soulmate right now, but I’m a _gentleman._ I’m sure I’m the best soulmate.” He paused, then added a bit more self-consciously, “At least, I hope.” 

Akira ruffled the top of Morgana’s head with a hand, ignoring his noise of protest. “You _are_ the best. Don’t doubt yourself, Mona. Someone who’s willing to let himself be hugged to comfort a crying person could _not_ be a bad soulmate.” 

Morgana seemed to smile up at him. “Yeah, okay. Just _don’t_ tell anyone I did that! I can’t have them thinking I’m soft.” 

Akira chuckled. “Only so long as you don’t tell them I started crying like a baby just because I was worried.” 

Morgana nodded. “It’s a deal. This conversation stays between us.” 

“Yeah. And- and what we talked about, I know we’ll have to tell the others eventually, but… For right now, I think I want it kept just between us.”

“Of course. I did promise that.” 

“Yeah, I guess you did.” Akira sighed, then plopped onto his back. He stared at the ceiling. “... I wonder if I could do anything tomorrow. I don’t know why he was willing to talk to us today, but maybe I can find a way to talk to him again. See if there’s any way I can reach out that he won’t just immediately reject.” 

“I’m sure there’s something you can do. You shouldn’t lie down just yet, though! You’ll fall asleep before you can write to your boy.” 

Akira laughed softly, but sat up. “I guess you’re right. I’ll go do that, now.” 

“Good. And be quick about it! We’re past your bedtime, after all. Don’t make us stay up too late!”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Akira laughed again. He stood up to fetch his pen from his desk.

——————————

_‘Hey, Goro. I’ve been thinking about you. I mean, obviously. I’m always thinking about you. But just… you know. Thinking about how you’re doing. How you’re feeling. How everything’s going._

_I wish you’d write to me. I’m super grateful you told me everything you did a year ago, but I’m always so worried about you. I’m worried things might be even worse, but you won’t say anything because you’re a stubborn ass._

_I miss you. I always miss you. Not a day passes where I don’t miss you. I want to respect your wishes, but I really wish you’d let me see you. I want to hug you. I want to try to make things okay._

_… sorry, I know I shouldn’t say that. I don’t know what’s going on with you. But still, if I could magically erase all the hurt and struggle in your life… I would. Because I love you, and I want you to be happy._

_This is getting away from me. Honestly I was just crying, so I’m still feeling really emotional, I guess. I should stop writing._

_I love you, as always. Write to you tomorrow!’_

The note was finished with a smiley face. 

Goro was intensely grateful that he was alone in his apartment when Akira wrote to him. Just reading through it choked him up, and he struggled to not cry in response. 

He sat there in his bed and gazed down on it with a pinched expression.

_Akira had been crying…?_

Goro wondered what it was about. Given the content of his message… it was probably safe to say it was about him. 

Guilt gnawed at his chest. Akira always seemed so put together, it was easy to forget that he got upset about things, too. It was easy to forget how much Goro’s silence hurt him.

Why did Akira put up with him…? Why did he try so hard? He deserved so much better than Goro, though he never gave up on him. He clung tightly to Goro’s memory, no matter how much it hurt him in the process. 

To Goro’s dismay, tears started to build in his eyes. 

_Fuck._ None of this was fair. Nothing about his situation was fair, and he almost resented Akira for the shackle he was on him. If it weren’t for his wish to not hurt Akira, for his secret wish to someday live on by his side, he would have taken that gun to his and Shido’s heads long ago. 

In a way, it was Akira’s fault that people kept dying. 

Goro immediately bit his finger hard enough to hurt. It was _not_ Akira’s fault. He was the source of Goro’s motivation, but none of this could be blamed on him. 

It was all Goro. 

He laid down and curled up on his side as the tears started to fall. 

He looked back down to Akira’s writing. He wanted to write back, he wanted to more than _anything,_ but he couldn’t. He _couldn’t._

Goro squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed. He clamped his teeth down harder on his finger. He welcomed the pain. He deserved it. 

He wished Akira had better than him. 

——————————

Akira had a plan.

While he was almost completely certain that Akechi Goro was his Goro, there was still that little sliver of uncertainty… 

He needed to confirm it, but he couldn’t let Goro know he was onto him. If he was going to take advantage of Goro’s strange willingness to talk to the random student Akira, he couldn’t let Goro know that he knew. It would ruin everything.

So. A way to confirm it without being obvious…

Akira sat in the audience of the TV station with a pen in hand. 

It would be mean to write anything anywhere that would be visible on Goro, considering how much the boy cared about keeping his soulmate business secret from the public. But if he wrote and Goro somehow reacted… Even just a twitch in response would be enough. _Something_ to tell Akira that he felt it. 

He felt jittery in anticipation. He was grateful Ryuji and Ann were talking to each other, because it let him stew in his feelings by himself.

“Mr. Akechi’s coming on!”

With the announcement, Akira sat up straight. He scanned the stage for him, and- _there._

Akechi Goro walked onstage, looking just as perfectly put-together as he had yesterday. He scanned the crowd, and- was Akira just imagining it, or was he looking at _him?_ It lasted only a moment before Goro was looking away again, but Akira was almost certain he’d looked directly at him. 

This just added onto the feeling from the day before. Goro somehow knew who he was. Why _else_ would he have smiled so affectionately at him? Why else would he have scanned the crowd for him? 

It made his chest feel tight. 

He swallowed. He couldn’t get distracted. He had a _mission_ here, unfairly attractive soulmates aside. 

There was no reason for him to wait until the show started. Without looking away from Goro, Akira wrote a simple _‘hi’_ on his left palm.

Nothing. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, then wrote, _‘Sorry about last night.’_

He glanced down briefly as he wrote to make sure it was readable (the point was to _not_ make Goro suspicious). When he looked up, he saw Goro frowning down at his gloved hand. 

_There!_ That was it! Akira struggled to contain the giddy grin that wanted to take over his face. He _knew_ it had to be him! It would have been way too weird otherwise, but he had his confirmation!

His Goro, his best friend, the boy he’d known since he was five years old, was sitting just across the room from him. 

As the announcer counted down, Akira couldn’t help but smile. He looked back down to his hand to finish writing, _‘Hope you’re doing well!’_

He added a smiley face to make it convincing, then shoved his pen back into his bag. He stuffed his left hand into his pocket and looked up to watch the show. 

“And now, onto the ‘Hottest Meet-and-Greet’ segment of our show… After his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It’s the high school detective, Akechi Goro!”

The girls in the audience started screaming as Goro greeted, “Hello there.”

Akira scowled and glanced around himself. Could they _shut up?_ He could barely hear him!

“Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity is stunning.”

“Even I’ve found it to be quite a surprise. It _is_ a bit embarrassing, though…” He laughed self-consciously. 

“Moving along, we’ve been told there’s a case on your mind right now. Care to share, detective?”

“Ah, yes. That would be the scandal involving the master artist Madarame.”

Akira blinked in surprise. _What?_

“There it is! All of this phantom thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun! Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?”

Wait, _what?!_ They were talking about _this?!_

Goro didn’t seem surprised as he answered, “If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.”

“Ohhh, so you don’t deny the possibility that they’re real?”

“I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Claus actually existed. Although if he did, I’d have to arrest him for breaking and entering.”

The crowd erupted in laughter, but Akira could only grimace. What kind of public persona was Goro presenting where he’d make a joke like _that?_

Goro continued, “But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real… I believe they should be tried in a court of law.”

Akira stared dumbly at him in shock. _What?_ But Goro had _seen_ them, he’d _warned_ them of danger, why was he suddenly changing his tune?

Unless… this was another way for him to try to dissuade them?

“That’s quite the statement. Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.”

Goro had a very serious look on his face, now. “What the artist Madarame did was truly an unforgivable crime. However, they’re taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly…” 

Akira could have sworn Goro looked straight at him when he stated, “You should never forcefully change a person’s heart. By changing their mind, their _very personality…_ It is nothing short of brainwashing.” 

It felt like Akira’s heart stopped. 

“You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom _Thieves,_ after all. Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!” 

Goro shook off his serious expression to smile at the host once more. “I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don’t exist. If that were the case, I’d summarize it into a report as a school project.”

There was more laughter from the audience. Akira just felt irritated by it. 

_What was Goro doing?_

“Now then, let’s try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves! First, please press your button now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!”

Next to him, Ryuji muttered, “Of _course_ they do!”

Akira just glanced at him, then pressed the button. He watched the percentage sign count up to 30. 

“About 30% or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?”

“I’m a bit surprised. That’s higher than I was expecting. I’d love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves’ actions.”

At his prompting, the female host stood, glancing around the audience. To Akira’s dismay, he seemed to catch her eye, and she walked right up to him. “All right, let’s try asking this student here.”

Was this _planned?_ Akira glanced up and found Goro watching him, but he couldn’t tell anything from his expression. What was he _thinking?_

“Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?”

Whether it was planned or not, Akira was being put on the spot. As he stared at Goro, he decided he didn’t want to fold.

He leaned closer to the mic to state, “They do more than the cops.”

Goro raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t look offended. “Do they, now? I admit that there are occasional weaknesses to our system, but to go against it entirely just invites anarchy.” 

Akira continued to stare at him. “Those ‘occasional weaknesses’ let horrible people trample over innocent kids for _years._ People suffered, but no one would do anything because of the power those men held. Is it ‘anarchy’ to fight against that?”

“Yes, _it is._ Regardless of the context, you are ignoring the fact that vigilantes who _brainwash_ their victims are a threat to our society. While they have only targeted terrible people so far, who’s to say they will stick with that? Without the bounds of law, there is nothing to stop these Thieves from targeting whoever they wish. They could even target your friend there, next to you. What would you do if that were to happen?”

 _“It wouldn’t._ The Thieves only target criminals.”

“And _how_ can you be sure? Only the Thieves themselves could declare that; which, mind you, they have not.”

Akira’s breath caught in his throat. _Fuck,_ he couldn’t counter that, not without revealing his identity. Judging by the hint of smugness to Goro’s face, the boy was fully aware of it. 

In the lull of the debate, the host cleared his throat and interrupted, “Those are certainly some heated opinions! This completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi-kun.”

The smugness was once more erased by Goro’s default charming smile. “Indeed. It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgement.”

Goro was still looking at him. 

Akira pouted. 

Goro’s smile widened for one moment before he was looking back to the host. “In any case, whether the Thieves’ actions are good or not, I feel there is a more important issue at hand.” 

The female host wandered back onto stage as the male host questioned, “Hm? What do you mean?”

Goro once more dropped his face into a suitably serious expression. “The matter of _how_ they change people’s hearts. If they honestly possess that ability… it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods…”

“You know, you’re absolutely right.”

And the smile was back. “Oh, please don’t misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical… It is only if people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives.”

He glanced at Akira again, before looking back to the hosts. “To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter.”

Okay, he was _definitely_ threatening him. In failing to stop him in the Metaverse, it seemed like Goro had decided to challenge him in the real world.

Akira furrowed his eyebrows at his soulmate.

_Like that’s gonna stop me._

——————————

The show went about as planned, though Akira had thrown in some… interesting elements. 

It started when the boy wrote to him right before the show started. He rarely wrote in the middle of the day, so _why now?_ Goro couldn’t even check to see what he wrote, as short on time as he was.

Akira’s… _opinions_ were entertaining. It was a fun coincidence that he was singled out to be questioned. Given how he’d reacted yesterday, Goro wasn’t expecting much from him, but… Akira surprised him with how well-spoken and passionate he was about the topic.

It made sense. He would have to be passionate to continue with this stupidity. 

To Goro’s satisfaction, he won their mini debate. Akira knew it too, judging by the adorable pout the boy wore afterwards. 

In the end, Goro delivered the threat to the Thieves. While he still had no intention of turning them in, he hoped that the threat of legal action would be enough to dissuade them from continuing. 

By the end of the show, Goro again found that he wanted to speak with Akira. The debate sparked an excitement in him that he couldn’t quite explain. It was… thrilling, he supposed, to butt heads with his soulmate. 

Goro kept an eye on Akira as he walked away with his two friends. He wanted to talk to him, but he had no interest in the others. He hesitated on what to do, only to see both friends wander off… leaving Akira standing alone.

It was the first time Goro had ever seen Akira by himself. It made his self control weak.

He started walking almost without conscious choice. As he approached, Akira looked up and did a double-take. 

It was time for a different type of performance.

Goro pulled his charming smile on as he exclaimed, “Oh, it’s you!”

Akira’s mouth was slightly open in surprise. Unlike last time, his face didn’t immediately turn red.

_Disappointing._

Goro didn’t wait for him to respond. “I’m glad I found you. I wanted to thank you in person. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis... “ 

At Akira’s blank look, Goro just laughed and added, “My apologies. What I mean is that our discussion was quite meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier.”

Akira seemed to study him for a moment before stating, “I was just speaking the truth.”

Goro raised an eyebrow. “You’re still going to stick to your opinion, hm?”

“It’s not an opinion to point out the good the Thieves are doing.” Akira stared at him challengingly. It did strange things to Goro’s stomach.

He couldn’t help the amused smile that grew on his face. “I see. You’re defending your stance very forcefully. It’s quite different from your attitude from yesterday!”

Several expressions seemed to quickly flit across Akira’s face before he settled on a simple smirk. “What attitude? I just ate some spicy food, remember?”

Goro laughed softly. “Right. As your friends insisted, despite the complete lack of any food on your persons.”

“Hey, the point was that I _ate_ it, yeah?”

For one moment, the two just smiled at each other. 

Goro then realized he was doing it and cleared his throat. “Right. In any case… I introduced myself to you yesterday, but you didn’t offer an introduction in return.”

Akira kept his hands in his pockets as he shrugged. “Dying of ‘spice’ doesn’t really lend to introductions, unfortunately.” He studied Goro’s face again before simply stating, “Kurusu Akira, at your service.” 

Goro couldn’t help the breathless little chuckle that escaped him at that. “Kurusu-kun, hm? I must say, I find our conversations… fascinating.”

Akira jumped at the opportunity. “Y’know, if you want, we could, uh… I don’t know, exchange numbers? I think you’re pretty cool, so…” 

_‘Pretty cool’, huh?_

Goro’s stomach seemed to be trying to eat itself.

Now, what should he do about this…? Akira was looking at him expectantly, but Goro still hesitated.

He shouldn’t. Plain and simple, he _shouldn’t._ It went directly against his restrictions. Even if Akira didn’t know it was him, he was still staying away from Akira for _so many_ reasons. 

He shouldn’t.

… He wanted to.

After several moments without a response, Akira seemed to backtrack. “That’s, uh. I mean, sorry if that was too forward. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Goro held out his left hand, palm up.

Akira looked down at the hand dumbly. After a moment, he looked back up, confusion painted on his face. “Um… What?”

“Your phone?” When Akira still didn’t react, Goro rolled his eyes. “I’m asking so I can put my number into it. You wanted to share numbers, yes?”

With that, Akira visibly startled, then fumbled to take his phone out. He unlocked it and passed it over without a word.

Goro silently inputted his number, then sent a message to himself. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

He passed the phone back with a smile. “There. I sent a message to myself, so I will have your number in return. I am usually fairly busy, so I cannot promise I will be around much, but… Perhaps we can still find time to discuss things further. Engaging conversation partners are _so_ hard to come across, I’ve found.”

Akira just held his phone, staring at Goro with wide eyes. A hint of a blush was growing on his face.

_There it is._

Goro raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Ah, did you eat more ‘spicy food’ while I wasn’t looking?”

The blush only grew darker. Akira stuck his phone back into his pocket before shrugging nonchalantly. He bit his lip for a moment before stating, “Nah, not this time.” He smiled lopsidedly at Goro. “Just got struck stupid by a pretty-boy. Kinda hard to not blush at that.”

 _Oh._ Goro’s eyes widened in surprise. To his dismay, his own face felt a little bit warm. 

He cleared his throat before lightly laughing. “I-I see. Well. I, um. I should probably be going. You have places to be as well, I’m sure.”

Akira’s smile turned satisfied. “Yeah, I guess. Text me, yeah?”

Goro swallowed. “Perhaps. If I have the time.”

Akira’s smile widened. “Cool.”

“... Right.” Goro took a breath, then pasted a polite smile on his face. “Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Kurusu-kun. I’m sure we’ll see more of each other later.”

“Likewise, Akechi. See you.”

Goro nodded, then turned on his heel and paced away. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he just knew he needed to get _away_ from there. Akira was going to kill him _very_ quickly, at this rate.

Once Akira was out of sight, Goro slowed and pulled out his phone. 

On the screen sat a single notification.

_[Message From: Akira, 1:34 pm]_

… Ah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Self harm, suicidal ideation, mentions of vomiting.
> 
> And So The Dance Begins... I've had the vibes of where I want this story to go in mind from the beginning. With Goro being so far in denial of his feelings & so deep in the self-punishment, he just Can't approach akira in an honest way. but he still really, REALLY wants to. So he's just like 'haha if i just pretend im not his soulmate it's okay right???' Meanwhile Akira is very aware, but is keeping quiet bc he doesn't wanna ruin his chances to talk to him. 
> 
> Goro now knows it's his Akira for sure by the message showing up under that contact name. Likewise, Akira knows for sure that Goro knows, bc of the convo they had about Goro knowing his number. There's a lot of 'i know that he knows' going on here... but with the key bit being that Goro doesn't know that Akira knows. The reason for THAT is that like. While Goro idolizes Akira & places him on a pedestal, he also underestimates his smarts. Akira's not the most academically smart in this fic, and Goro knows that. But Akira's Perceptive. Soooo, here we are. 
> 
> The changes I made to the TV convo were done with the motivation of like... Goro is trying to scare Akira away from phantom thieving. It's not working, obviously, but he's Trying. Being harsh on it with his public persona is just one facet of his attempts. 
> 
> Pancakes had to happen how it did so that Akira could connect Goro with the masked boy in the Metaverse. Also like i hate how they did it in canon, how it's just this passing moment they don't bring attention to... until like way, WAY later where they're like 'oh yeah here was that one small moment from ages ago that you probably completely missed bc we didnt discuss it but HEY our entire plan was based on it!!!!' why would mona just suddenly remember smth that happened over four months ago???? no, they would have had to recognize it at the time or else it wouldve just completely fallen from their memory. So. i did that.
> 
> Mona is Best (not) Cat Friend. U can't change my mind. 
> 
> Also early chapter is testament to my refusal to allow for any creeps to hit on the girls. I HATE how the game doesnt let you stand up for them. so like, fuck that. imma threaten these dudes via akira and im going to ENJOY it. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy where this fic is going! things will only get more complicated from here. 
> 
> idk when the next chapter will be up, but like always it probably won't take too long.
> 
> Next Time: mafia boss?????


	9. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro has a bad week. Akira meets the mafia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time just bc i had NO self control with the last scene of this lol. but hey 9.5k still isn't the longest ive done so w/e. 
> 
> if i made a playlist for goro, would anyone wanna listen to it??? i keep finding songs that fit for him & it just has me like hmmmm.
> 
> Warnings in the end notes. Pay attention to them, this time (if you need the warnings, that is). 
> 
> Hope u guys like this one :)

Akira was more than a little bit distracted for the rest of the day, after his second meeting with Akechi Goro. 

With _his_ Goro. 

He hadn’t even realized how scared he was of being wrong until after he confirmed it. He knew for sure now… and he knew that Goro knew. He’d had a hunch that he did, but after exchanging phone numbers, mister ‘I repeated your number in my head 50 times to memorize it’ would know who he was. 

And yet, he didn’t say anything. 

Akira wondered why. It was obviously him, and Goro obviously liked talking to him. But he was going to pretend like he didn’t know Akira... like they hadn’t confided in each other throughout their entire childhoods. 

It probably had to do with whatever weird self-restrictions he had going on, Akira decided. Maybe he thought it wouldn’t count if he pretended they didn’t know each other. 

It was weird. Akira didn’t know how he felt about it.

… _sad,_ for one, that he wouldn’t be able to just treat him like the friend he already was. Frustrated too, with both Goro and the surrounding situation. But also…

He was excited. 

Even if it was all bullshit, it meant he would be able to actually _talk_ with Goro again. It wouldn’t be the same, no, but he had still enjoyed talking to Goro as Akechi just as much as he did in writing. 

There was also the matter of that _blush._

Had they been flirting before that? Akira didn’t really know. He’d never flirted with anyone before, but their banter definitely made his heart feel like it was going to tie itself into knots. 

When Goro teased him about his blush again, Akira decided to just… go out on a limb. Just a casual maybe-flirt. Just call the guy pretty and see what happened. 

Goro _blushed,_ was what happened. 

Seeing his perfect composure broken with that pretty dusting of pink on his cheeks… Akira wanted more of it. He wanted it a _lot._

So he was maybe crushing hard on his childhood best friend who was committed to pretending he didn’t know him but still _obviously_ enjoyed talking to him… 

The complication of the situation was going to give Akira a headache.

But hey, at least he _finally_ had Goro’s number.

——————————

Goro regretted some things. 

He shouldn’t have gone to talk to Akira in the first place. That was his first mistake. 

Talking to the boy just made him feel so… Jumbled up inside. Seeing Akira’s lopsided smile pointed his way… it did funny things to his chest. 

It made him _weak,_ which was the source of his second, even _bigger_ mistake. 

Goro regretted giving Akira his number near immediately. The boy hadn’t texted yet, but Goro knew it was only a matter of time. Akira was never discouraged by a lack of contact. It had defined the entirety of the past two years for them. 

Akira would text first, because Goro was not going to. 

After leaving the TV station, Goro went to the police station. Even as he pored over case files, he knew his heart wasn’t into it. 

His heart was stuck back in that TV station, preoccupied with how Akira had looked while blushing… with his red cheeks and lopsided smile as he called Goro _pretty…_

Just thinking about it was enough to make Goro blush again. 

He scowled in response. What was he, a blushing _school girl?_ So what if Akira had called him pretty? It was objectively true, and he heard it at _least_ ten times a day on average. 

It was different when Akira said it. He didn’t want to know why. 

Finally, _finally,_ he was allowed to go home for the day. He fled to his shitty fancy apartment to stew over the mess of emotions boiling inside of him. 

As soon as he arrived, he made his way over to his couch. He plopped onto his back, longways along the couch. He stared up at the ceiling above himself. 

After a moment, he mumbled, “What am I supposed to _do…?”_

_“You could do what makes you happy.”_

Goro sighed and covered his eyes with his palms. “I don’t _know_ what makes me happy.” 

**_“I_ ** _thi_ ** _n_** _k you_ **_do.”_ **

Goro paused. He whispered, “Maybe. _Maybe._ But I- I shouldn’t. I’m being so _selfish.”_

_“Why is it selfish to want to talk to him?”_

_“Because,_ Robin Hood. Because I’m an awful person, and I _know_ I’d be awful for him. Because I ruin everything I touch. Because I’ve spent the last two years staying carefully away from him, but the _moment_ I have that face in front of me, suddenly my resolve crumbles and he’s all I can think about, and I- I can’t stay away.” 

**_“Y_** _ou sa_ ** _y_ ** _th_ ** _a_** _t like_ **_h_** _e wa_ ** _sn_** _’t_ **_already_ ** _all_ **_y_** _ou c_ ** _o_** _uld thi_ ** _nk_ ** _a_ ** _b_** _ou_ ** _t.”_ **

Goro scowled. “Shut up, will you?” 

Loki cackled. 

**_“Y_** _ou c_ ** _a_** _n’t_ **_ma_** _ke me._ **_F_** _ace i_ ** _t,_ ** _kid._ **_Y_** _ou’re_ **_so_ ** _in lo_ ** _v_** _e wit_ ** _h_ ** _him_ ** _.”_ **

Goro sat up quickly, glaring down at his clenching fists. “I’m _not.”_

 **_“Y_** _ou_ **_are.”_ **

“Shut _up.”_

**_“No.”_ **

Goro growled in frustration and fisted his hands in his hair. 

_“Stop needling him.”_

**_“O_** _h, b_ ** _u_** _t it’s_ **_fun! H_** _e mak_ ** _e_** _s it so_ **_ea_** _sy_ ** _.”_ **

“Right, my inner turmoil is yours to play with, _as always.”_

 **_“I_ ** _would_ ** _n’t_ ** _n_ ** _eed_ ** _to_ **_i_** _f yo_ ** _u_ ** _stop_ ** _pe_** _d_ **_run_** _ning f_ ** _r_** _om yo_ ** _ur_** _sel_ ** _f.”_ **

“You don’t _need_ to do _anything,”_ Goro spat. 

He scrambled off the couch and stormed his way to the bathroom. As he went, he growled, “I’m going to take a _hot shower_ now, and you’d _better_ stop talking to me, Loki, or else I’ll…” 

He paused. There really _wasn’t_ anything he could threaten his persona with. 

He huffed and finished, “Just don’t talk to me.” 

Thankfully, Loki listened to him and shut up. Goro could feel his amusement wafting into his heart, but it was easier to ignore than words. 

Later, as he stood under the shower, he heard Robin Hood’s gentle voice. 

_“Please just do what makes you happy, my hero.”_

Goro sighed. He turned the water up hot enough to sting against his skin.

He didn’t want to hear it. 

——————————

The following day, Akira was in the middle of discussing Goro’s threats with Ryuji and Ann when the student council president came around again.

Akira had been seeing more and more of her around… She wasn’t very good at hiding the fact that she was stalking him, but he decided to ignore her. He just made sure she wouldn’t find anything while watching him.

She announced her presence by taking a _picture_ of them _(rude, much?)._ Ryuji and Ann understandably reacted with hostility. Akira was feeling rather annoyed by her too.

The following conversation, though, was… Well. Akira didn’t know what her life was like, but she seemed genuinely _pained_ to him. Ann and Ryuji kept antagonizing her, and by the end she looked so _tired._

Even as his friends continued to shit talk her after she left, Akira gazed after her. He just couldn’t get her expression out of his head...

——————————

After school, the group met up with Yusuke to discuss the threat of the police more seriously. 

Akira couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for the negative attention Goro’s words brought them. It wasn’t like he had any control over it, but… His threats felt so _pointed._ It felt like the rest of the Thieves were being caught up in whatever Goro was trying to do against Akira. 

The group’s hostility towards Goro ate at him. He was grateful for Morgana’s careful silence on the matter.

… he was going to have to tell them about Goro soon, wasn’t he? 

He was distracted from the thought by conversation moving on to the luggage Yusuke brought with him to the meeting. 

Akira listened to the trainwreck of a conversation helplessly. Yusuke, dear Yusuke, spent _all his money_ on sweets to give to Ann’s parents in thanks for letting him stay at their place, which was something he _hadn’t asked about first._ What was this weird mix of formality and presumption he had going on? 

To top it all off, Morgana invited him to stay with them. Which… Akira supposed he didn’t mind, but it was _his_ place first, shouldn’t _he_ be the one deciding that? 

And then everyone invited themselves over for a welcoming party for Yusuke.

Akira could only sigh. They were all so excited about it, he couldn’t say no. 

As he followed them to the station, he contemplated the kinds of people he made friends with. They were all… interesting individuals. In the end, though, he found he loved them all the same. 

It’d be fun to have them over, anyways. 

——————————

Sojiro seemed surprised to see that Akira had friends, _especially_ since one was a girl. For possibly the first time, he looked at Akira like he maybe wasn’t a complete waste of space. 

Akira didn’t really know how to feel about the sudden friendliness. 

Sojiro then invited them all up to his room, and Akira realized he _hadn’t cleaned his room recently._

He made sure to go upstairs first to pick up the stray clothes hanging out on his floor. As he dumped them into his hamper, Ryuji teased him for it, but whatever. It was passably clean by the time Ann got upstairs, and that was what mattered. Ryuji knowing his room was a mess was somehow less embarrassing than Ann knowing. 

She commented on it being clean, too. _Score._

They proceeded to talk about the public’s perception of them… As well as their need to find another target.

None of them knew of one. They all looked to Akira. 

_(Morgana’s gaze was far too knowing)_

He just shrugged, looking away. While he _did_ have a target, he knew absolutely nothing about him. He needed to gather information, first. Though he had no idea how he was supposed to get it out of Goro…

They decided to just think on it, for now.

_(Akira really didn’t like how fixated Ryuji was on Goro)_

Ann brought up the possibility of doing hot pot, which everyone agreed to. While the other three teens went out to buy ingredients, Akira stayed at the café to set up the table and portable stove. 

They all had a little bonding conversation after they finished eating. It was nice to learn more about them all, and Akira was once more pleased to have people take his side on the matter of his arrest. 

He really did love these guys.

As conversation started to wind down, Akira thought back to earlier. He needed to talk to them about Goro. He couldn’t let them (and particularly Ryuji) continue hating on him so much. 

Bringing it up was… hard, though. 

He sighed and leaned his elbows onto the table, lacing his fingers together in front of his face.

Ann seemed to notice his worry first. “Hey, Akira, are you okay?”

He glanced up to her, then saw that the others were looking at him too. Morgana stared up at him in silent encouragement. 

He grimaced. “I mean… pretty much, yeah. Though there’s… something I need to talk to you guys about.”

Yusuke leaned forwards and asked, “What is it?”

Akira glanced around again before shutting his eyes. He rubbed at his face with both hands. “... okay, this is going to sound… Just. Just hear me out, okay? Please.”

“Um… What’re you so worried about, dude? It’s just us here,” said the boy who was hating on the very person this concerned not two hours before.

Akira chuckled humorlessly and dropped his hands. He stared down at the table as he began, “There’s… something I haven’t talked to you guys about yet. But it’s a pretty big deal, to me, and… I need your help. Probably.”

Ann cheerfully announced, “We’ve got your back, whatever it is!”

He looked up at her, smiling crookedly. “... thanks. Probably listen to it before you announce that, though.”

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on, Akira?”

He sighed again and shut his eyes. “... okay. So. There’s… it’s a bit of a complicated situation, but it concerns my soulmate. He’s… in a lot of trouble.”

If they were surprised to hear that his soulmate was a guy, they didn’t let it show. 

Ann prompted him, “Trouble how?”

“... he’s probably in league with a bad man, but not by his choice. It’s his dad, and I’m pretty sure he’s threatening him somehow. My soulmate isn’t… a bad person, but I think he’s convinced that he is. Because of it, he’s refused to talk to me for the past two years, for the most part. And he’s…”

He squeezed his shut eyes, then opened them again to look at his friends. “This is the part that’s gonna be a bit… weird.” He took a breath before announcing, “I’m pretty sure he’s that Black Mask dude from the Metaverse... and also Akechi Goro.”

There was silence for a moment before Ryuji yelled, _“What?!”_

Akira winced. 

Ann hit Ryuji’s arm. “Ryuji, _shut up.”_ She looked back to Akira with concerned eyes. “What do you mean you’re ‘pretty sure’? Why do you think that?”

He chewed lightly on his lip and leaned back. “Well… First, I found out he was Akechi Goro ‘cause… Well, I mean, we never exchanged family names, but we’ve been talking since I was five years old. I know a lot of things about him, so when I found mention of this guy with the same given name who had a _lot_ in common with my Goro, I kinda just… connected the dots. I confirmed it yesterday, by writing and seeing if he reacted to it. Which… he did.”

“And the Black Mask?” Questioned Yusuke.

“Well…” Akira looked to Ann and Ryuji. “Do you guys remember how he brought up pancakes when we saw him in the hallway? The only one of us who mentioned pancakes was Morgana. Since he heard him, that means he must have heard him in the Metaverse. And thinking about that… Well, that masked boy held his saber in his left hand, and Goro is left handed. There’s just… too many things that line up for it to be a coincidence.” 

The three of them mulled over it. 

Ann pursed her lips before asking, “Do you think that ‘monster’ the guy was talking about was your soulmate’s dad?” 

Akira exhaled and closed his eyes again. “... that’s what I’m afraid of. And since he said something about us dying if we kept up with what we’re doing, that’s gotta be how serious it all is. I don’t… I don’t know what he’s been making him do. Goro refused to tell me anything beyond the fact that it was ‘worse than I could imagine’. But I’m just…”

He rubbed his face with his hand again. “Goro wants me to give up on him, but I can’t. He’s my best friend and has been for about as long as I can remember. I love him too much to give up on him, no matter what he says.”

Ryuji sighed. “I can’t say I like the dude, but I get not wantin’ to give up on a friend. How can we help?”

Akira smiled at him gratefully. “Really, I’m not sure yet. I need to find out who his dad is, first, but… I’m hoping if I learn that, we can target him or… something. Though…” He furrowed his eyebrows. “If Goro has access to the Metaverse, why hasn’t _he_ done anything? It’s not like we’re the only ones who can steal hearts…”

“He seemed pretty against the whole deal,” Ann pointed out. “Maybe he just really doesn’t wanna do that?”

Akira shrugged. “Honestly, I feel like a lot of that was just him trying to dissuade us from continuing, since he failed to stop us in the Metaverse. He’s convinced we’ll all die if we keep this up, so…”

“Maybe he just doesn’t know?” Akira looked down to Morgana, who continued, “You all only knew because I told you, right? Maybe he didn’t have anyone to teach him how to steal hearts.” 

“That would make sense,” Yusuke stated. 

Akira stared down at Morgana and tried to imagine discovering the Metaverse without him by his side. It wasn’t fun to imagine. 

Ann hummed, “That’d be kinda scary, wouldn’t it? Like, I know I wasn’t here from the very start, but Morgana definitely made things a lot easier, from what I saw.”

Akira’s heart was slowly sinking. What if that was what Goro had been so busy with before he disappeared? What kind of time had he been having by himself? 

“Yeah, that’d be effed up,” Ryuji agreed. 

Yusuke glanced between them before looking back to Akira. “Back to what we were discussing… Is there anything we can do in the meantime? Discovering the identity of his father seems to be your task, but surely there is some way for the rest of us to contribute.”

“Well…” Akira scratched the side of his head as he looked around at the group. With all their kind eyes focused on him, an idea popped into his head. “You know what, maybe there is.” 

He smiled and leaned forwards onto his elbows. “Goro’s always been a lonely dude. He never really had friends in person. He’d confide in me, but even then he kept a lot of stuff hidden.” He glanced around at his friends. “But _maybe._ If we can all convince him, _together,_ that he has friends he can rely on, maybe he’d be more likely to open up about his problems.” 

Ann blinked in surprise. “So, you want us to try to make friends with him?”

Akira nodded with a grin. _“Exactly.”_

Ryuji groaned, “Man, you want me to be _friends_ with him?”

Ann hit his arm again. _“Ryuji,_ don’t be rude! He’s probably a great guy, under everything.”

“He is,” Akira agreed. 

“I, for one, support this plan.” Yusuke smiled at Akira. “I have also spent much of my life drowning in loneliness. If I can take part in rescuing someone from that pain… I would be more than happy to.”

As Akira returned his sincere smile, he found himself feeling a little bit choked up. He laughed and covered his face with his hands. “... thanks, guys.”

Ann replied, “Hey, don’t mention it! It’s what friends are for, after all.”

“I _guess_ we can try bringin’ him into our group… or something.” Ryuji paused, then asked, “Actually, how’re we gonna do that? We ain’t making him a Phantom Thief, are we?”

… that was a good question, considering how Goro had access to the Metaverse. 

Akira looked up at Ryuji in thought. “... I mean, if we could convince him to do that, I’d be fine with him being a Thief. But I don’t think we can start out with that. He’d definitely refuse if we asked him outright.”

“So…” Ann leaned forwards excitedly. “We’ll just invite him out when we do non-Phantom Thieves stuff! He’ll have to come to _some_ of it, right?” 

Yusuke tilted his head. _“Would_ he? You stated that he has not been speaking with you, Akira.”

“Well, he _wasn’t.”_ Akira lifted his phone up and wiggled it with a grin. “But he gave me his number yesterday, saying he would try to make time to spend with me. Just…” His grin dimmed a little bit. “Well, he was pretending like he didn’t know me. Which, he _definitely_ does. He’s just got some weird stuff about not wanting to get me involved with his stuff.”

He put his phone back and frowned. “I think he’s thinking, like… If he pretends he doesn’t know me, it doesn’t count or something. It’s… _frustrating,_ but if it means he’ll talk to me again, I need to just take it.” He looked around at them. “It also means you’ll all have to pretend we’re not soulmates, either. I don’t want to scare him away.”

“... you’re talkin’ like he’s some kinda scared animal,” Ryuji pointed out.

Akira chuckled bitterly. “Yeah, he’s… got some issues. It’s always been frustrating to deal with, but like… He’s gone through a _lot_ of shit in his life. I don’t blame him for his problems, even if he’s a total pain in the ass to deal with sometimes.”

“... you must really love him, then,” Yusuke murmured. 

Akira looked over and blinked in surprise when he found Yusuke framing his face in a finger rectangle. 

“The _devotion_ you hold for this boy… Despite the hardships, you refuse to let go. The force of your love is truly a beautiful thing, Akira.”

Akira’s face warmed. “... Um.”

“Oh, shoot! It’s this late?!” Ann looked up from her phone and smiled apologetically at them. “Sorry, guys. I need to get going. Can’t miss the train and all. Oh yeah! The owner said you’re free to crash here, Yusuke.”

Yusuke smiled and lowered his hands. “That’s… very kind of him.”

As Ann left and the boys talked about their evening, Akira was grateful for the change of topic. While he _was_ devoted to Goro, having it pointed out so blatantly was… embarrassing. 

The rest of the evening went well. Yusuke was certainly eccentric, but he was fun to have around. Akira decided he wouldn’t mind having him as a roommate.

——————————

Goro was becoming progressively more irritated as the days passed. 

It had been two days since he’d messed up and given Akira his number. Loki stopped bothering him about the issue, but Goro couldn’t get it out of his mind. 

It _pissed him off._

Akira wrote to him just like normal, rambling about whatever mundane things he did. He had hot pot with friends the night before. Learning about it just made Goro want to punch something. 

He still hadn’t gotten any texts. He wondered when Akira was going to get around to doing that.

That afternoon, Goro had a college visit to attend. Such things felt like pointless trivialities, considering how he likely wouldn’t live past high school, but he had _appearances_ to keep up. Akechi Goro cared about his academics, so he had to go to these shitty fucking visits. 

To his surprise, he found the younger Niijima there. He struck up conversation with her about the Phantom Thieves, just to see what she thought. In the end, she was so pathetically uncertain. 

Her reaction to being called a ‘good-girl type of pushover’ was particularly satisfying, though. 

Maybe that made him mean. He didn’t give a shit. 

——————————

Akira woke up to find Yusuke gone. Sojiro told him the boy went back to the dorms and left the Sayuri at Leblanc. 

It made Akira a bit sad that Yusuke left without saying goodbye, but he was glad he’d figured out what he wanted to do.

It probably was for the best that he didn’t gain a second roommate, anyways. It could already be a bit annoying at times to share his room with a sentient cat. 

… more than a little bit. Morgana had _really good hearing…_

_… Anyways._

Akira had the day to himself. He decided to try texting Goro. 

He opened up the chat conversation. The message Goro sent to himself was just a single period. Somehow, it was so _him._ It made Akira smile. 

He typed out a message, then sent it before he could doubt himself. He waited for a minute… then two… then ten…

After an hour, he was forced to accept that Goro wasn’t going to respond any time soon. He gave up and invited Ryuji out for the day, instead.

——————————

When Goro arrived home that evening, near seething in irritation, he noticed that Akira had sent a message earlier. 

_[Akira, 12:45 pm]: Hey! How are you doing? Sorry if this is too forward, but did you wanna hang out today? I think it’d be fun :)_

Goro tightened his grip on the phone until he heard the case creak. With great difficulty, he forced himself to _not_ throw it across the room. He didn’t want to deal with a cracked screen, no matter how pissed off he was. 

Instead, he slammed it face-up onto his bedside table. He left it there and went to his desk to work on his homework. 

——————————

The next morning, Goro saw wild black hair at the station. 

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

After about two months of watching for any sign of Akira, Goro had mostly given up on seeing him. And yet, just three days after sharing numbers with him, he found him in the station he transferred at. 

Akira was staring down at his phone. Goro didn’t _have_ to talk to him. He could continue on his day, and Akira would be none the wiser...

_“That’s not what you want to do, is it?”_

Goro scowled. _What do you_ **_fucking_ ** _know, Robin Hood?_

_“I am a part of you, my hero. I know you want to talk to him.”_

… Goro _tssk’d._ Robin Hood was right. _Again._

With a sigh, Goro collected himself before approaching Akira. 

As he got close, Akira looked up. If he’d been surprised to see Goro after the show, he was even more so now. His expression looked blatantly shocked.

Goro just smiled cheerfully and greeted, “Fancy seeing you here. I didn’t think we used the same station. Meeting here must be fate.”

He immediately wanted to kick himself. What the _fuck_ was he saying?!

There was a hint of a blush on Akira’s face, though. Even as irritated as Goro was, it made him feel… satisfied to see. 

Akira straightened up, putting his phone into his pocket. With his left hand, he played with his bangs. “... you didn’t reply, yesterday.”

_Getting right to the point, are we?_

Goro just laughed lightly. “My apologies. I was visiting a college yesterday, and then I had work. By the time I noticed your message, it was evening, and I needed to work on my homework. Perhaps some other time we can ‘hang out’, as you put it.”

Akira brushed his hair back, then dropped his hand. It went back into his pocket, just like the other one _(Did he always stand this informally?)._ Akira smiled shyly and asked, “So, when _are_ you free, then?” 

Goro swallowed. “Ah, I’m not sure. As I am juggling my detective work and my TV appearances, as well as working to remain at the top of my class at school, I am left with very little free time. When I do find myself with some, it is usually in the evening.”

Akira’s eyebrows lifted. “Wow, I’m impressed. I’d probably cry if I had that kind of workload.” 

_I usually just end up wanting to scream, really!_

Goro chuckled. “Yes, it can definitely be stressful. I find the rewards to be worth it, though.”

_More like Shido forces me to keep up with my public appearances, and my pride won’t allow me to be anything less than the best at school. I couldn’t care less about the ‘rewards’._

“I’m glad.” Akira shifted in place before stating, “Y’know, you should tell me when you’re next free. Doesn’t have to be ahead of time, just whenever you’ve got an open hour or two. I’d be happy to clear my schedule to see you.”

Goro raised an eyebrow. “Popular, are we? I’m honored that you’re so willing to blow off your friends to see me.”

Akira furrowed his eyebrows. Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the roar of a train arriving. 

As it slowed to a stop, Goro smiled brightly at Akira. “That would be mine! It’s been nice speaking with you, Kurusu-kun. I’ll keep your suggestion in mind.”

He turned and left before Akira could respond. 

——————————

When school let out, Akira hung around in the classroom for a little bit, just… thinking.

Someone had drawn Goro’s face onto the blackboard. It was a little weird. He wasn’t used to having a celebrity soulmate.

Speaking of which… Akira was concerned about what happened that morning.

He’d thought Goro was in a perfectly cheerful mood, but that bit at the end… It was kinda mean, honestly. Goro always got a bit mean when he was in a bad mood.

Akira wanted to try contacting him to ask what was wrong, but he obviously couldn’t write to him. He probably wasn’t close enough to him as ‘Kurusu-kun’ to warrant asking, either…

 _Ugh._ He was already getting frustrated with how complicated this all had to be.

He was distracted out of his thoughts by Kawakami telling him that Niijima summoned him to the student council room. _Why was a student using a teacher to send a message?_

He just nodded and made his way up. 

The following meeting was… troublesome. Akira was starting to rethink his earlier sympathy for Niijima by the end of it. 

Ryuji had the literal _worst_ timing, as well as the _biggest_ mouth. He completely ruined Akira’s attempts at ignorance. 

Niijima forced Akira to take her with him to meet with the rest of the Thieves. 

By the end of _that_ meeting, his opinion was turning around again. He still wasn’t a fan of her methods, but in the end she wasn’t being completely unreasonable. For whatever reason, she was willing to delete the evidence she gathered so long as they changed someone’s heart. 

He just hoped it would be someone reasonable to target. 

The Phantom Thieves met at the diner afterwards, where Yusuke criticized Ryuji for his big mouth. Akira forgave him and Ann, but he stressed that they _really_ should be more careful from now on. There were too many dangers around. 

They all agreed that they would have to go along with what Niijima wanted, for now. Even if the evidence wouldn’t be enough to convict them, Akira really couldn’t afford to have the police’s attention. 

——————————

The next few days were… Incredibly aggravating. That was honestly putting it lightly.

Niijima wanted them to go after the _mafia._ Or rather, whatever man was behind the string of incidents in Shibuya. It was… a bit intimidating. Also, they had no _clue_ what the dude’s name was. 

The group ran around the school and Shibuya for _days,_ just trying to get whatever clues they could. They pieced together a lot of it, but they were still missing that _name…_

Akira wrote to Goro like normal, though he didn’t bother texting him… Akia was too busy, and he didn’t want to poke at Goro when he was in a bad mood. 

On the morning of the 17th, four days after the last time, Akira saw Goro at the station again. 

By chance, he glanced up and saw the boy standing there, staring at him with a complicated expression on his face. Once he saw Akira looking, though, he pasted a smile on and made his way over. 

“So we meet again,” Goro greeted. 

Akira smiled at him, though he watched him carefully. “So it seems. How are you doing?”

Goro laughed lightly. Something about it just felt so _fake._

“The same as usual, I suppose. Work has been busy, though there haven’t been any new developments for the Phantom Thieves.”

Akira tilted his head curiously. “So, you’re seriously going after them, huh?”

Goro’s smile disappeared as he looked at Akira seriously. “I am. Nothing of what I said on air was a front. An elite team has been put together for the purpose of tracking down the Thieves, of which I am a part of. We have been investigating _your school,_ as it was the site of the original ‘Change of Heart’.”

Akira kept his face carefully blank even as fear wormed its way into his heart. _It’d be fine… Goro wouldn’t turn him in…_

That face, though… Goro looked _deadly_ serious. It was a little scary. 

Akira smiled crookedly at Goro. “Should you be telling me this stuff? I’m just a civilian, y’know. This sounds pretty confidential.”

Goro blinked and seemed to realize how he was acting. He brought the fake smile back and laughed. “Ah, I apologize. You’re just so easy to talk to.”

Okay, _something_ was definitely wrong. Akira really wished he could ask him about it. 

Once more, a train arrived and interrupted their conversation. This time, it was Akira’s. 

His face fell as he realized it, then he looked to Goro. “Ah, I’m…”

“This is your train, right?” Goro continued to smile brightly. “Go on. Can’t be late to school, now. I’ll speak with you later.”

Akira nodded, then quickly made his way onto the train. 

As the doors shut, he looked back and saw Goro’s smile gone from his face. He was staring vacantly in front of himself.

He just looked so _tired…_

——————————

Akira spent several tense days waiting for that damn reporter to respond to him. 

Part of him wanted to see if Goro could help, since a detective would surely know some things, but… Alas. He couldn’t ask as either Akira or ‘Kusuru-kun’ for that. 

The reporter finally got back to him. She told him to meet her in a bar in Shinjuku _(really?)._ Ryuji offered to go with him, but the lovable dumbass wore his _school uniform_ to the _red light district._

They decided he should wait outside the bar, so Akira went in alone.

It went a lot better than he was fearing, at least. He was a bit uncertain about Ohya Ichiko, with how… drunkenly friendly she was, but he got the information he needed in the end. 

Kaneshiro Junya. _Finally._

While Akira wasn’t completely comfortable around Ohya, he found he really liked Lala Escargot. She was…Pretty cool. She told him to call her Lala-chan. Akira decided he might take Ohya up on her offer to exchange information in the future, if only to see Lala-chan again. 

——————————

The next day, the Thieves infiltrated Kaneshiro’s Palace for the first time. 

It was… difficult to witness. 

And, _of course,_ nothing could be easy. The damn Palace was in the sky. They would have to get creative once more.

——————————

Makoto was _insane._

Akira was helpless to stop her as she ran headfirst into danger after they mentioned they were struggling. It was both amazing and _really fucking concerning._

She got herself _kidnapped_ to grant them access to Kaneshiro’s Palace. In the end, _it worked,_ but seeing Makoto lying pinned to the floor of that shithole was possibly one of the scariest moments of his life. 

If it weren’t for them being Phantom Thieves, 3 million yen would have felt… Hopeless. As it stood, they would get themselves out of this situation, just like they always had.

Learning more about Makoto felt very validating. He _knew_ he sympathized with her for a reason. Her life was different from his, but she had her own struggles. How she’d been acting made a lot of sense. 

Her and Ann also talked through their differences some… It made Akira happy to see. 

The group agreed to bring Makoto with them into the Metaverse. Because of her actions, they could enter the Palace. They went in with Makoto trailing behind them. 

They encountered Kaneshiro’s shadow. The man was _scum,_ talking about making Makoto’s sister his _slave_ and forcing Makoto into _prostitution._ The utter _glee_ the man had about ruining two lives in such a way was _disgusting._

Makoto listened to all of this, and was understandably _pissed._

With the rest of his friends, they’d needed a little push into their awakenings, but not her. Oh, _no,_ not her. That girl was a force of nature all on her own, and it was _amazing._

Akira could only grin as she cursed Kaneshiro out before literally _breaking the floor_ with a stomp. It then turned out that her persona was a literal _motorcycle._

She was _so cool._ Akira _really_ hoped she would decide to join them.

After the battle, Makoto burst them out of the Palace. They regrouped in the accessway, where they discussed what happened. 

It seemed Makoto was already assuming she would become one of them. Akira was more than happy to agree. 

They could also _really_ use her smarts… The four existing teenage Phantom Thieves all had their own skills, but academics… really weren’t among them. They needed a tactician, and she wanted to help. 

Akira went home at the end of the day feeling lighter than he had all week. It had been a difficult day, but gaining Makoto as an ally more than made up for it.

——————————

Makoto wanted to head right into the Palace the following day. Akira understood her eagerness, but he told her they would wait for now. After the week they’d had, they desperately needed a day or two to rest. 

She reluctantly agreed. 

Akira spent his day hanging out with Yusuke. When he got home, he decided to do some much needed studying.

That evening, he thought about Goro. He’d been writing to him, but hadn’t texted him any. He wondered if he’d recovered from that strange mood yet. He decided to try it.

He carefully typed out a message, making sure to show interest without being _too_ eager...

_[Me, 10:31 pm]: Hey! Sorry for not texting you. This week’s been REALLY busy for me… How are you doing? I’m still waiting on when you’re free to hang out!_

After last time, he knew he probably wouldn’t get a response immediately (if at all), so he set his phone down to get ready for bed. He didn’t really want to have Morgana bullying him.

He kept a careful eye on it, though… Just in case.

——————————

Goro was having an absolutely shit week. 

His bad mood followed him as each day passed. After stewing in his irritation for so long, he just felt… miserable. He’d made a mistake, several mistakes, and he was paying for it with the face that seemed to haunt him wherever he went. 

He needed to stay away, but he never could. As soon as he saw Akira’s fluffy hair and those stupid glasses (that were probably fake)… every bit of his resolve would crumble. 

He didn’t want to believe that Loki was right, but he couldn’t deny that _something_ was up.

Akira continued to write to him as normal, but he didn’t text. Goro wondered why. 

Well, actually, he maybe knew why. It wasn’t like Akira knew who he was. Why would he care about Akechi as much as his dear soulmate, Goro? 

It was somehow… touching, actually. As much as Akira always seemed wowed to see him as Akechi, he still prioritized his Goro far more. 

The warmth it left in his heart only made Goro more irritated. 

Overall, his mind had been warring constantly with his heart for over a week and a half, and Goro was _exhausted._

He needed it to all shut up for a while. 

That Tuesday, on the 21st, Goro found himself with a bit of free time in the evening. He could always study, but he realized that he didn’t want to. Not that night. 

No, he just wanted to stop _thinking._

Goro didn’t drink near as much as he used to. He generally kept himself well put together, but he had a small emergency stash of liquor that he’d stolen from some of those shitbag’s parties for occasions such as this. 

He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. 

He knew not to drink too much. He didn’t want to get himself _killed_ (well, he did, but not yet). He would count the number of shots he drank and make sure to stop before it was too many. 

He knew his limits well, after so long. 

No matter how many types of alcohol he tasted or how fancy they were, he found that _all_ alcohol tasted nasty to some degree. Some were more tolerable than others, but in the end he’d simply grown used to the bitter taste. It was what sent him to that hazy world, so it was what he needed to drink. 

So, yeah. It was gross. Goro didn’t care, though. 

He sat at his kitchen table and drank until his mind was numb and his toes tingled. He knew that once he got up, it would be difficult to walk. It always felt more dramatic when he stood. 

Once he reached his self-imposed limit (the very edge of what he could drink without getting nauseous), Goro capped the bottle and left it in the center of his table. 

He lowered his forehead to the table to just… think about things, a little bit. 

His personas were always quieter when he was drunk. Maybe this was the time he needed to do some thinking about Akira. 

He didn’t want to think about things, but he could do without Loki bugging him about how ‘in love’ he was. 

_Ha._ What a fucking joke. 

He loved Akira, yes. He adored him. He spent a frankly embarrassing amount of time thinking about him, as he had ever since he was six. 

He also had new things to think about. 

Akira’s eyes… were far too pretty. Nothing about Akira was particularly flashy at first glance, but once one studied him they would find long lashes framing perfectly shaped eyes… they would find a beautiful, symmetrical face. They would find hair that looked so silky and soft, it made Goro want to run his fingers through it. 

The faces Akira made when he looked at Goro, too, were… they did things to him. Every time he saw that boy blush, he felt a little bit _alive._ He didn’t know why he liked it so much. He’d never cared about something like this before. 

It looked pretty on him, Goro decided. 

Akira tried to act smooth, but he was not, and it was endearing. It made Goro want to do many things. He wanted to run his fingers along his cheeks. He wanted to wrap his arms around his neck. He wanted to rest their foreheads together, look into his eyes, quietly breathe his name before Akira leaned forward to-

Goro banged his forehead onto the table. 

_Fuck,_ this wasn’t the point of getting drunk. He was supposed to _not_ think about it, but here he was, thinking about _kissing Akira._

And he liked thinking about it, but he also hated it. It set excitement running through his chest, but it also made him feel nauseous. 

Actually, he was nauseous in general. Had he drank too much, after all? 

He groaned and moved to stand. 

The world swayed around him. He rubbed his face with one hand before stumbling over to the couch. The back of it faced his table. He bumped into it, then just leaned forwards to flip over the back and onto the couch. 

Oh, _bad idea._

Goro groaned after he finished bouncing. His stomach _didn’t_ like that. 

Why was he more drunk than he’d planned for? He… oh wait, did he eat dinner? Well, fuck. No. That would be why. 

Food was such an inconsistent concept for him, and it always had been. Forgetting to eat was not uncommon. This was a dumb time to forget, though. 

He gazed up at his ceiling, the lights blurring in his vision. It was- okay, those were tears. He wasn’t _that_ drunk. 

He sighed and shut his eyes. His tears overflowed and ran down the sides of his face and into his ears. 

_Ugh._ Crying while lying down sucked. He didn’t have the capacity to move, though, and it would probably be pointless to try to stop them. His emotional stability was complete shit. 

It wasn’t a violent cry, at least. He was hardly even sniffling. Really, his tears just wanted to run, so he might as well let them. 

_Was_ he in love with Akira? 

Maybe he always had been. 

Regardless, he didn’t deserve him. He knew that. No matter how much he might daydream of kissing his childhood best friend, he was a murderer who kept murdering. He was the fool who let them drift away from each other. He was the one who kept his number from Akira when he _should_ have just given it to him from the start.

Goro wondered what would have happened, had he not been a bitter little shit that night they fought. What if he’d given Akira his phone number? Would he have messed up like he did if he could’ve talked to Akira?

Would he have sold his soul to the devil? 

Akira could do anything. He was so good. The force of his heart was as irritating as it was concerning. He was so _passionate._ He couldn’t give up on anyone in trouble.

Goro loved him so much. He missed him so much. He wanted to talk to him _so badly._ He wanted to see him. He wanted to _see him._

For some reason, this thought made him cry harder. Suddenly he was sobbing, just lying helplessly on his back while he felt _far too much._

He hated his life. 

He wished it was simpler. He wished he’d never had to murder anyone. He wished he’d never been a part of that stupid lab research _(he still got nervous around scientists, which was dumb because he hadn’t been in that study for almost two years now)._ He wished he’d never met Shido. He wished he’d never done any psychotic breakdowns _(‘experiment’ ha!)._ He wished he’d never gone onto that ship in the first place. He wished he’d never found the Metaverse. 

He wished his mother was still alive. 

Would he be this mess of a person if she was? Even just seeing her there, lying in her own blood… it broke something in him. Some part of him was still there, staring helplessly at her cold body. He felt like it always would be.

How pathetic. Was that why he was so fixated on dying? Some childish wish to copy his mom? Or maybe it just ran in the family. Some kind of gene she passed down to him. 

_Want to die_ gene. Wouldn’t that be fun. 

He really did inherit the worst from both of his parents, didn’t he? He got his mother’s despair and self pity, which culminated into being actively suicidal. And from Shido, he got a defective personality that resorted to rage all too quickly. 

He resented both of them. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there, just thinking about things, before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

It wasn’t a call, so it probably wasn’t Shido or the station. No one else bothered to contact him, so…

Maybe…

Upon realizing who it probably was, Goro rushed to pull his phone out. In his hurry, it fell from his hands and onto the floor with a clatter. He turned onto his side to reach down for it. 

He stayed on his side as he looked at his phone. 

_[Message From: Akira, 10:31 pm]_

As he’d thought. 

Goro unlocked his phone without hesitation. He squinted at the bright screen to read what Akira sent. 

_[Akira, 10:31 pm]: Hey! Sorry for not texting you. This week’s been REALLY busy for me… How are you doing? I’m still waiting on when you’re free to hang out!_

Goro continued to stare at it. He didn’t know how he felt about it. He should just give up on this, on Akira, on life, his gun was still in his briefcase, it always was, in that hidden bottom compartment of it. He could take it, shoot his own brains out, and never have to feel things _ever again,_ good or bad- 

It would also make Akira sad. 

He stayed where he was. 

He decided he wanted to answer. He couldn’t let Akira know he was drunk, not as Akechi, but if he was very careful and typed slowly enough, then… 

Goro swallowed, then did just that. 

_[Me, 10:46 pm]: Don’t worry about it. Why do you want to see me?_

_[Akira, 10:46 pm]: Oh, hey! Fancy seeing you here :)_

_[Akira, 10:47 pm]: I think you’re cool, remember? And I think it’d be nice to hang out somewhere where we’re not, like… yknow, talking about the phantom thieves or whatever._

_[Me, 10:48 pm]: I’m free tomorrow evening. We could play billiards._

_[Akira, 10:48 pm]: Oooh, billiards? I’ve never actually played it before, myself. Is it fun?_

_[Me, 10:51 pm]: It can be. There’s a place I like to go to sometimes in Kichijoji. It’s a bit of a hole in the wall. No one pays attention to me._

_[Akira, 10:52 pm]: Oh, right, you’re kinda famous. I keep forgetting that lol. Well, if you think it’s fun, I’d love to go! What time?_

_[Me, 10:54 pm]: 8 pm? I still work, but I get let out early on Wednesdays. I usually work on homework during the time, but I can see you, instead. Tomorrow._

_[Akira, 10:54 pm]: That’s great :D! I mean, I don’t wanna distract from your homework if you need to focus on that, but I’d be happy to see you._

_[Me, 10:56 pm]: You’d distract me from my homework, anyways._

_[Akira, 10:57 pm]: Oh? Even if I’m not talking to you, Detective? :)_

_[Me, 10:58 pm]: You’re always distracting._

_[Akira, 10:58 pm]: Only in good ways I hope haha_

_[Me, 11:02 pm]: It depends on what you think of as “good”. It’s so frustrating it makes me want to scream sometimes, but I also enjoy thinking about your face, so maybe it balances out._

_[Akira, 11:02 pm]: Oh, wow haha. Are you flirting with me?_

_[Me, 11:02 pm]: Maybe._

_[Akira, 11:03 pm]: … Oh._

_[Me, 11:04 pm]: Don’t let it get to your head._

_[Akira, 11:04 pm]: I wouldn’t dream of it :)_

_[Akira, 11:05 pm]: Soooo then, is tomorrow a date?_

_[Me, 11:06 pm]: What difference would it make?_

_[Akira, 11:07 pm]: Mostly just how nice I dress up haha._

_[Me, 11:10 pm]: Don’t. Dress up, that is. I’ll be coming straight from the station. I’ll still be in my uniform. I’m not dressing up._

_[Akira, 11:11 pm]: Well, what if I want to dress up? I could give you something else to think about :)_

_[Me, 11:12 pm]: I think about you enough as is._

_[Akira, 11:12 pm]: Oh wow, you’re pretty forward tonight. You don’t wanna think about me more? ;)_

_[Me, 11:13 pm]: I’d probably scream in downtown Shibuya if I did._

_[Akira, 11:14 pm]: Hmmm, that’d be a problem… is it so hard to think about me?_

_[Me, 11:14 pm]: Yes._

_[Akira, 11:15 pm]: Why’s that?_

_[Me, 11:17 pm]: I’m not used to it. Thinking about someone like this. It’s frustrating and distracting._

_[Akira, 11:17 pm]: … sooo, how DO you think about me?_

_[Me, 11:19 pm]: Figure it out yourself._

_[Akira, 11:20 pm]: It’s okay, I think I have a pretty good idea :)_

_[Akira, 11:20 pm]: So, I know you said you didn’t want me to dress up, but like… can it be a date, anyways??_

_[Me, 11:22 pm]: Why do you want it to be?_

_[Akira, 11:23 pm]: You seriously have to ask me that?_

_[Me, 11:23 pm]: Yes._

_[Akira, 11:25 pm]: You’re a detective, figure it out ;)_

_[Me, 11:26 pm]: Okay. I’ve figured out: you’re dumb._

_[Akira, 11:27 pm]: Gasp! I’m wounded! Shot me right through the heart. I’ll never recover… unless you wanna kiss it to make it better? :)_

_[Me, 11:27 pm]: Die._

_[Akira, 11:28 pm]: Lmao, you’re pretty blunt tonight huh? I like it better tbh._

_[Me, 11:30 pm]: Do you, now? You’re weird._

_[Akira, 11:31 pm]: Yup! But you don’t mind that, do you? :)_

_[Me, 11:32 pm]: … no._

_[Me, 11:32 pm]: You’re still weird._

_[Akira, 11:33 pm]: Oh wow, a double text! Didn’t think you had it in you!_

_[Me, 11:34 pm]: I take it back, I’m not going on a date with you._

_[Akira, 11:35 pm]: Nooooo!!!!! I’m sorry! Don’t take it back. :(_

_[Me, 11:36 pm]: You’re cute._

_[Akira, 11:36 pm]: :)_

_[Akira, 11:37 pm]: Sooo, date?_

_[Me, 11:38 pm]: Maybe. If I feel like it tomorrow._

_[Akira, 11:38 pm]: Well I’ll just hope you feel like it, then :)_

_[Me, 11:40 pm]: Do what you want._

_[Akira, 11:41 pm]: I could make a joke here ;)_

_[Akira, 11:41 pm]: ;) ;) ;) ;)_

_[Me, 11:42 pm]: I changed my mind again. Goodbye._

_[Akira, 11:43 pm]: Noooo! I take it back. No joke made or even suggested. Just genuine happiness that I’ll get to see you for longer than just a few minutes at a time!_

_[Me, 11:45 pm]: It will be nice, yes._

_[Akira, 11:45 pm]: :)_

_[Akira, 11:46 pm]: Oh shoot, has it really been over an hour?!? I need to get to sleep or my roommate will be PISSED at me._

_[Me, 11:47 pm]: You have a roommate?_

_[Akira, 11:48 pm]: Yeahh haha. He’s a great guy, but he’s kinda a hardass about getting to sleep on time… I’ve been texting you under my blanket this whole time to try to not wake him up lol_

_[Me, 11:49 pm]: I’ve just been on my couch. I don’t have any roommates._

_[Akira, 11:50 pm]: Oh?? Must be nice. I can’t do ANYTHING in privacy, here. Sometimes a boy just wants to sing without his roommate yelling about the noise!_

_[Me, 11:52 pm]: I bet you have a nice voice._

_[Akira, 11:52 pm]: I do :) at least, I’d like to think so._

_[Me, 11:53 pm]: You do._

_[Me, 11:53 pm]: Talking voice, at least._

_[Me, 11:53 pm]: I don’t know about your singing voice._

_[Akira, 11:54 pm]: Awww, you like my voice???_

_[Me, 11:54 pm]: Yes._

_[Akira, 11:55 pm]: Haha wow. Well, I like yours too :)_

_[Me, 11:55 pm]: Who doesn’t?_

_[Akira, 11:56 pm]: Ooh, confident, are we? My friend Ryuji, for one._

_[Me, 11:57 pm]: I don’t give a shit about that fake blonde._

_[Akira, 11:58 pm]: You know who he is????_

_[Me, 12:00 am]: I’m a detective, remember? :)_

_[Akira, 12:00 am]: !!!!!!!! :)_

_[Akira, 12:01 am]: Oh shit it’s past midnight. God, I’ve been keeping you up, huh? Sorry about that._

_[Me, 12:02 am]: I’ve been keeping you up too. I don’t mind._

_[Me, 12:03 am]: This is better than the evening I’d been having before. Talking to you is nice._

_[Akira, 12:03 am]: :’)_

_[Akira, 12:03 am]: So I managed to cheer you up, then?_

_[Akira, 12:04 am]: I noticed you seemed like you were kinda in a bad mood, the last few times we saw each other, so…_

_[Me, 12:05 am]: Yeah. I’ve been having a bad week._

_[Me, 12:06 am]: But you’ve made it better._

_[Akira, 12:07 am]: Haha wow. I’m glad, then :)_

_[Akira, 12:07 am]: I should probably let you sleep. I’m sure you have all sorts of important detective things to do tomorrow!_

_[Me, 12:08 am]: Most of my job is paperwork. It’s boring and it sucks._

_[Akira, 12:09 am]: Wow you’re REALLY honest tonight._

_[Me, 12:11 am]: Don’t worry about it._

_[Akira, 12:12 am]: If you say so…_

_[Akira, 12:12 am]: Anyways, we should stop texting, for real this time._

_[Akira, 12:13 am]: So, 8 pm in Kichijoji? What’s the place?_

_[Me, 12:14 am]: I’ll text you the address._

_[Akira, 12:15 am]: Okay :)_

_[Akira, 12:15 am]: It’s been nice talking with you, Akechi. You should totally act like this more. I like this rude side of you a LOT better than the polite smiles side._

_[Me, 12:17 am]: Really? Most people hate it._

_[Akira, 12:17 am]: It’s more honest :) and fun to talk to, tbh. A little banter is a lot more fun than polite small talk._

_[Me, 12:18 am]: I’ll keep that in mind._

_[Akira, 12:18 am]: :)_

_[Akira, 12:18 am]: OKAY. Going to bed for real, this time._

_[Akira, 12:19 am]: Goodnight, Akechi :)_

_[Me, 12:20 am]: Goodnight._

Throughout the entire hour and a half they talked, Goro laid on his couch, shifting around on occasion to keep comfortable. His tears dried up early into the conversation, and he smiled helplessly through most of it. 

No matter what, Akira never failed to cheer him up. 

He hadn’t meant to flirt with him, but… it was too late to worry about it. He had a date tomorrow, it seemed. 

He shut his eyes with a sigh. 

Everything about what he was doing with Akira was dumb. He knew it couldn’t last, but… maybe he could be a little selfish… just for a little while. 

He continued to lie there with his eyes closed. Without meaning to, he drifted into a dreamless sleep, his phone still cradled in front of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Suicidal ideation; minor self harm; underage drinking; mentions of forced prostitution. 
> 
> keep having to put that suicidal ideation warning, Huh. maybe eventually he can stop feeling like that! But not rn.
> 
> hahaha that entire text convo was completely unplanned. i'd originally been thinking of having them like, just. set up a thing for the next day, maybe jokingly be like 'haha maybe it's a date??' but then. then that happened. it's SO LONG but i enjoyed writing it and i hope u guys enjoy it too. the time stamps r fun. i accidentally teleported them back in time by 10 minutes and then had to change like half the times to make it fit again (It Sucked). 
> 
> any youngsters who might be reading, DO NOT drink like goro is. Pls. drinking plain liquor is a great way to get fucked up, and it's Not Fun. also ALWAYS eat b4 drinking. oh god do not drink on an empty stomach. this is meant to be a display of Bad Coping Mechanisms, NOT a way to have a good time. 
> 
> Akira, being Perceptive as he is, definitely noticed smth off with goro. we'll get to see more of his thoughts on that next time. 
> 
> oh yeah, DATE TIME. heheh. 
> 
> i feel like im moving a little fast for the 'slow burn' tag but also like..... uh. im at like 75k words and they're only just now Flirting. actual romantic resolution is still a long time coming, so i feel like it still fits??? not the slowest of burns but still pretty slow. 
> 
> akira loves all of the phantom thieves because i love all the phantom thieves. he will gush over every single one of them in this fic. it's inevitable. 
> 
> i also love lala-chan!!! i feel like she's got soooo much more potential than what p5 actually did with her. im planning to bring her into this a bit more, just cause like... ya kno, cool trans lady mentor. what's not to love about that??? 
> 
> & of course, goes without saying, but the awful homophobic caricatures do not exist in this fic :). that's one of my LEAST favorite things of the game by far. in my replays ive just fast forwarded through those fucking scenes. dont need that shit in my life thanks. 
> 
> small detail but that "meeting here must be fate" line is fucking CANON can y'all believe???? the fact that this boy drops lines like that and you CANT ROMANCE HIM????????? wtf is this game. smh. 
> 
> hope u guys r looking forward to the next chapter :) it's gonna be fun. like always, can't give an exact estimate for time but imma b working on it. 
> 
> Next Time: (maybe) date!


	10. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished 8k words in a bit over a day bc i was possessed by the spirit of the gay, Dont Look At Me. 
> 
> there's a decent bit of royal influence in this from the social link, but there's a whooooole lot more than what's in the original link. and of course, no actual royal spoilers, besides like rank two of the akechi link. 
> 
> there actually aren't any warnings for this chapter!!! wild. 
> 
> have fun :)

Akira managed to avoid waking Morgana up with his late-night text conversation, though he felt like Morgana suspected something from how difficult it was for Akira to wake up the next morning. 

He just said he didn’t sleep very well. Morgana thankfully dropped it, but Akira could tell the not-cat doubted him. 

Akira was completely incapable of focusing in school. What time he didn’t spend napping on his desk, he was busy daydreaming about his conversation with Goro and the date to come.

Really, he _still_ couldn’t believe last night happened. 

Given how freely Goro spoke, Akira suspected something was up. He texted a lot like how he’d written when he was drunk. That, coupled with his own admittance that he’d not been having a good evening, painted a pretty concerning picture… 

Akira wondered how common it was for Goro to drink away his worries. He hated how little he could do about it. 

In any case, he’d managed to raise Goro’s spirits by the end. That was one thing he could be grateful for. 

Also, Goro had been _really, really honest._ Akira still struggled not to blush when thinking about the things Goro had admitted while _flirting_ with him.

Goro thought he was cute. Goro liked to think about his face. Goro apparently thought about him a _lot,_ in general. Goro liked his voice. 

_(Akira almost wanted to sing for the boy, just so he could see if Goro liked his singing as much as his regular voice…)_

Overall, it was more than Akira ever expected to get from him. And the knowledge that Goro thought about him in such a way, too…

 _Yes,_ they were soulmates, but that was absolutely no guarantee that there’d be anything romantic between them. But after last night, there _could be._ Goro was fully aware of who he was and was reciprocating his flirtations and _Akira didn’t know what to do._

The situation was still way too complicated. Goro either thought Akira didn’t know who he was or was pretending very well. Even _if_ they managed to build something, there were far too many problems to work through for anything to be simple… 

That’s what Akira’s mind was trying to remind him of. Meanwhile, his heart was busy fluttering wildly about in his chest over Goro _flirting with him._

He hoped Morgana was paying attention to the class, or else Akira would be a little bit screwed. _Nothing_ made it into his brain.

At the end of school, Ann invited Akira out to grab crepes. He still had plenty of time before his date _(date!!!!!!!),_ so he accepted.

The two went to the shop along central street, chatting casually as they went. Morgana hopped out of Akira’s bag as they got into line, stating he wanted to wander around a little. 

While they stood there, Akira asked, “So, how’s Shiho doing?”

It warmed his heart to see how Ann brightened up at that. She smiled at him and answered, “She’s doing really great! Her rehab’s going well. She’s still got a while to go, but she’s making a lot of progress.”

Akira returned her smile. “That’s good to hear. Y’know, you should bring me to visit her, sometime. I’d love to get to know her, considering how important she is to you.”

Ann giggled. “Yeah, I guess so. With how much I talk to you about her, I forget that you only knew her for a little bit before stuff happened.”

“Yeah, it feels like I know her a lot better than I do.”

Ann clasped her hands behind her as she looked up at the menu. “I guess we can get to know each other’s soulmates at the same time.” She paused, before her eyes widened and she looked over at Akira. “Oh, um-”

He smiled reassuringly at her. “It’s okay. I sorta guessed that’s who she was to you.”

Her cheeks grew a little pink as she laughed lightly. “I wasn’t very subtle, huh?”

“Nah, but I can understand. I literally blushed like a tomato when I saw Goro in front of you guys.” He chuckled. 

“Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!” She grinned and nudged him with an elbow. “He really wowed you, huh?”

His face warmed. He smiled self-consciously and wound a lock of his bangs around a finger. “... Yeah. Yeah, he really did.”

The two stepped forwards as space opened up in front of them.

“Pretty understandable. I couldn’t imagine having a _celebrity_ as a soulmate. Was that your first time seeing him in person?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I knew his face well from watching, like, hundreds of videos of him, but none of it could prepare me for seeing him in person. It was like he walked directly out of a _magazine.”_

“Y’know, you’ve got a point. He’s _really_ pretty for someone who’s not even technically a part of the entertainment industry.” She pursed her lips in thought. “I wonder if he’d tell me what his skin routine is… His face looked _perfect.”_

“Ann, you say this like _your_ face isn’t perfect, too,” Akira teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Hey, I can always find ways to improve! And I gotta bond with him over something, right?” Her face brightened. “Oh, right! When were you thinking of inviting him out? I know we have you-know-what to deal with, but I’m really itching to officially meet him!”

Akira bit his lip to try to stop the dopey smile from taking over his face. He failed. “Well…” 

Ann raised her eyebrows. _“Okay,_ what’s going on? Do you already have something planned?”

He chuckled and held the back of his neck with a hand. “Well… I _might_ have a date planned for tonight, at a billiards place.”

Ann gaped at him before grabbing his arm with both hands and shaking him. “Oh my _god,_ when were you going to tell me?! When did this happen?!”

He laughed. “I don’t know, I didn’t wanna make a big deal out of it!”

 _“Akira._ This is the _definition_ of a big deal. You’ve gotta tell me these things!”

“Okay, okay!” He smiled helplessly at her. “What did you want to know?”

“Well-” She paused as she realized they were at the front of the line. She fixed him with a look. “I’ll ask you stuff after we get our crepes. Don’t try to get out of it!”

“I won’t. Promise.”

With that, the two ordered for themselves. Ann ordered a chocolate crepe, while Akira ordered a strawberry one. Akira paid for the both of them, despite Ann’s protests (he had a _lot_ more money than he used to because of the Metaverse). 

They relocated to a bench off the main street to eat their crepes. 

As soon as they sat, Ann turned to him. _“Okay._ First of all, when did you guys plan this? How did it happen?”

Akira finished up his bite before leaning back on the bench. “Well… It was, um. Last night. I texted him, and he texted back, and we got into a pretty long conversation, actually… I asked him to tell me when he was free to hang out. He responded that he was free tonight, and then invited me to go to this place in Kichijoji he likes.”

Ann beamed. “That’s great! I’m so glad you got him to talk to you.”

He smiled down at his crepe. “Yeah, same. I honestly wasn’t expecting him to reply, and definitely not that much.”

“You boys can’t have been chatting about meeting up for _that_ long. What else did you talk about?”

He bit his lip as his cheeks warmed again. “Well…”

“Oh my god, _Akira.”_ She leaned closer to him. “What did you talk about?!”

He chuckled. “He, uh. We kinda just joked around a bit. He also, uh. Admitted to flirting with me.”

Ann gasped. “He did _what?!”_

Akira looked up to meet her gaze. “You’re really into this huh?”

She hit his arm. “Shut up! You’re telling me your boy asked you on a date and was _flirting with you!_ Of course I’m invested!”

“I mean, technically _I’m_ the one who asked him, he just offered the place.” He laughed. “It took forever for me to get him to agree to call it a date. He kept trying to deflect. Said he didn’t want me to dress up.”

Ann immediately pouted. _“Really?_ He doesn’t want you to dress up? Why?”

He shrugged. “He won’t be able to, he said. He’ll be coming straight from work, so he won’t have time to do anything fancy. He also, uh.” He looked away, smiling dopily again. “He said he ‘thinks about me enough as is’. Said he’d probably end up screaming in downtown Shibuya if he thought about me more.”

Ann rolled her eyes. “Oh my _god,_ you’re both gay disasters.” 

He nudged her with an elbow. “You say that like you’re not one, too.”

She nudged him back. “Oh, _shut up.”_

They both laughed, then took a moment to eat a bit of their crepes.

After a minute, Ann spoke up. “Really, though, I’m sad he doesn’t want you to dress up. I could make you _drop dead gorgeous_ for him.” She rolled her eyes again. _“Boys._ So ungrateful.”

“Hey, I’m already gorgeous!”

She laughed. “I mean, true, but like. You know, I could make it really pop!” She examined his face. “Liiiike, a little bit of eyeliner _here,”_ said as she traced a finger over his face, “some highlighter _here,”_ traced over his cheeks, “and-”

He pushed her hand away, grinning at her. “If you want to do my makeup, we can do that later. I don’t think I can get away with that for today.” He paused and brought his hand to his chin in thought. _“Although…_ If you want, you could help me pick out an outfit? Something casual enough to seem like not dressing up, but still more than enough to wow him?”

Ann brightened. “Oh my god, _yes._ You’ve come to just the girl. Do you think you’ve got the clothes for it, or should we go shopping? Oh, _please_ say we can go shopping.”

He chuckled. “If we do, I’m only getting one outfit. I can’t drop a ton of money on a whole new wardrobe.” 

She grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand and shook it in excitement. _“Akira,_ we are _going_ shopping after we finish our crepes, and there is nothing you can say to change my mind.”

He smiled affectionately at her. “Alright, alright. I guess it’d be pretty fun. We could maybe pick something out for you, too, if you want.”

She laughed. “I’m not going on a date, though!”

“So?” He lifted an eyebrow.

They smiled at each other conspiratorially. 

She bumped her shoulder against his. “You’ve got a point! Okay, so we’ll _both_ get some new clothes! Oh, this is exciting.”

He bumped his shoulder back and continued eating his crepe. This was turning out to be a pretty fun outing. 

——————————

Goro woke up late. 

As he drifted into consciousness, he was first aware of the pounding in his head and the gnawing of his stomach. He groaned.

He blinked his eyes open, then immediately shut them again. His lights were still on. 

Why was he on the couch…?

He moved his hand with the intention of rubbing his face, but realized he was still holding his phone. 

Oh, right. 

… oh. Oh, _no._

Goro groaned in embarrassment as he remembered the text conversation from the previous night. The _things he said…_ He’d called Akira _cute!_ Entirely unprompted! He admitted to liking his voice! 

If his headache wasn’t going to kill him, his embarrassment would. 

He sighed and attempted to unlock his phone, only to find it was dead. _Fuck._

He looked up to the clock and saw- _shit,_ school was about to start! 

_Fuck!_

He quickly got up and stumbled over to his bedroom to plug his phone in. While he waited for it to turn back on, he sat on the side of his bed and thought about what to do. 

There was no way he would make it to school on time, plain and simple. Even if he wasn’t hungover as shit, it would be literally impossible to travel from his apartment to school before it started. 

Either he could arrive late, or… he could just not go. 

With his situation being what it was, he had a lot of leeway with his schooling. So long as he kept his grades up, they didn’t care whether he attended or not. He could call and tell them he needed to go to work. 

Yes, he would do that. 

As soon as his phone powered on, he made the necessary call. Once he hung up, he sat there and sighed. 

He would have to _actually_ go to work, to support the excuse. 

He didn’t have to go immediately, at least. He spent a slow morning just… relaxing as he got ready. He ate some much needed food, drank plenty of water, and took a nice shower. 

By the time he was done, he felt like something approximately human. Maybe. 

The pain medication he downed on the way out the door would help. 

He reached the station and set about his work. With the haze of his mind, it was difficult to focus. He found the words swimming in front of his eyes on more than one occasion. 

Around lunchtime, he was beginning to truly droop. At one point, he shut his eyes just... for a moment… 

“Akechi?”

He startled. His face slipped off the fist that was propping it up, but he thankfully managed to catch himself before faceplanting right into the desk. He looked up to see none other than Niijima Sae standing there.

She was looking at him in concern. “Are you okay? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you fall asleep at your desk.” 

Goro laughed lightly. “Ah, my apologies. I wasn’t sleeping, though. Just… resting my eyes.” 

She looked at him in obvious doubt. “... I see.” 

_Fuck,_ he didn’t want to deal with this. 

“Was there something you needed, Sae-san? I really should be getting back to my work.” 

She pursed her lips as she studied his face. “... I was going to ask for your thoughts on a case, but… Have you eaten lunch, Akechi?”

He raised an eyebrow, but continued to smile. “I do not see how that is any of your concern. If you are not going to request my help, then I ask that you leave me to my work.”

She frowned. “It looked like you weren’t getting much done anyways, to me.”

Would she just _leave him alone already?_

“Like I said, Sae-san, I was just resting my eyes for a moment. Your timing was simply unfortunate.”

She rested a hand on her hip, furrowing her eyebrows. “I find that hard to believe. No offense, but you look really wrung out.”

Goro’s smile was getting harder to keep up by the moment. “Speaking from experience, Sae-san?”

She scowled and studied his face for another few moments. “... You’re either going to grab lunch with me, or you’re going home for the day.”

He finally dropped the smile to scowl back at her. “And who gave you the authority to decide that?”

“You’d better remember you’re just an intern here, Akechi. In this workplace, I am your superior, and as your superior I am telling you to take care of yourself.” Her face softened back into concern. “You look like you’re about to fall over. You won’t be getting any work done, like this.”

Goro just barely held himself back from snapping. She had _no right_ to pity him in such a way. It _pissed him off._

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He counted down from ten until he felt like he could speak without screaming. Once he felt more in control, he looked back up to her. “... I will go to lunch with you only if you allow me to take my work with me. And you’re paying.”

She smiled softly down at him. “Alright. That’s only fair. If you don’t mind, I’d also like to consult you about that case I mentioned.”

He sighed and broke eye contact to begin packing up. “If you must.” 

Once he was ready, the two set off. 

——————————

Ann was honestly a _master._ She managed to find something that looked _great_ on him, but was also close enough to his normal style to reasonably be ‘casual.’ After they found Morgana, she went with them back to Leblanc to help Akira get ready. 

Morgana was surprised to hear about the date, but wished him luck. He decided to just stay at Leblanc during Akira’s date. 

Ann insisted on doing a _little_ bit of makeup (“Akira, with a face like his, Akechi _definitely_ wears some, too. It’ll be fine!”). Akira let her put on simple eyeliner and do things with some kind of cream, but no more. He refused her attempts to get him to go without his glasses. 

By the end, he was looking _great._ He hoped Goro would appreciate it. 

Ann left Leblanc with Akira and went to the subway with him. They rode one train together, until their paths diverged. From there, he was on his own.

He couldn’t stop _fidgeting._

It would be the first time he’d see Goro completely alone (as alone as they could be in public, at least). It would also be the first time he spent any serious amount of time with him. And, oh yeah, it was their _first date._

Assuming there would be more. Akira sure hoped there would be more.

When he arrived at the place, he looked around and didn’t see Goro inside. He frowned, but stood to the side of the entrance. He pulled out his phone. 

_[Me, 8:03 pm]: Hey, I’m here. Where are you at?_

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. He watched the other people playing pool with idle interest. It seemed like there were also dart boards in the back… that could be fun to play at some point.

When he felt his phone vibrate, he quickly unlocked it to check the message.

_[Goro, 8:05 pm]: I apologize, I got a bit held back at work. I will be there in a few minutes._

Akira was a little disappointed he’d be late, but it was understandable. A few minutes wasn’t going to ruin their evening, anyways. They had plenty of time.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Now that he knew Goro would be there in _minutes,_ his stomach was eating itself in nerves. _Shit,_ how was he supposed to get through this entire thing?

The bells on the door jingled as it opened.

Akira looked over and saw none other than Goro stepping inside. Goro cast his gaze around until he found Akira. He visibly faltered upon seeing him, but quickly covered it up with a smile. 

“Hello there,” Goro greeted as he stepped closer. “I thought I told you I didn’t want you to dress up.”

Akira’s face warmed, but he just smiled lopsidedly at him. “I’m not. Just ‘cause I’m not wearing my school uniform doesn’t mean I dressed up.” 

Goro narrowed his eyes at him, studying his face. “... and I suppose that is why you are wearing eyeliner?”

Akira tried to keep his face composed as he met Goro’s gaze. He lasted for only a few seconds before chuckling self-consciously. “Okay, you caught me. I mentioned to my friend Ann that I was going on a date, and she practically forced me to let her do my makeup.” He leaned slightly closer to Goro and grinned. “These clothes really are the kinds of stuff I wear, though. Promise.” 

At the word ‘date’, Goro’s face took on an interestingly conflicted look. When Akira leaned in, a dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks. 

He cleared his throat and looked away. “I suppose I will just have to trust you on that.”

Akira smirked and leaned a little closer. “... So? Do you like what you see?”

The blush grew darker. Goro still didn’t look at him. “It’s… Not terrible.” 

Akira’s smirk grew. He mimicked, “‘Ah, yes, Kurusu-kun, you are the most attractive boy I have ever seen in my life, thank you for gracing me with your presence on this fine Wednesday.’”

That finally brought Goro’s eyes back to him. He scowled. “Was that meant to sound like me?”

Akira lifted an eyebrow. “Was it not accurate?”

Goro rolled his eyes. “In neither tone nor message.”

Akira gasped and held a hand over his heart. “You’re as mean in person as you are over text!” He grinned again. “I love it.”

Goro tried to seem unamused, but the hint of a smile played at the edges of his _(beautiful, perfect, kissable)_ lips. “If you are _done,_ Kurusu-kun, I would like to begin our game.”

Oh, Akira was a goner.

He chuckled and stuck his hands into his pockets. “I’ll follow your lead. I don’t really know what I’m doing, here.”

“I would have never guessed,” Goro drawled.

He turned to the front desk before Akira could reply. Akira just stared at him, a little bit dumbstruck. 

_How_ was he supposed to survive the rest of this?

_“You can be suave, little thief. I came from you, after all.”_

Akira bit his lip and followed after Goro. Arsène’s words helped to stoke his courage. He could do this. He _would_ do this. He’d already made Goro blush _(a very good blush, too)._ He wouldn’t lose. 

Goro paid the entrance fee, and the two went to their table, cue sticks in hand. 

Goro ran one hand along the edge of the table before looking up to Akira. “So, do I need to explain the rules to you?” 

Akira watched the hand, biting his lip softly. He looked up when Goro spoke. He shook his head and leaned against the table. “Nah, I looked them up. Didn’t wanna drag you down.”

A satisfied smile grew on Goro’s face. “I see. That’s good to hear. Let’s begin, then.”

The table was already ready for them, so Goro leaned forward to line his shot up, the base of the cue stick held in his left hand. He frowned in concentration before the stick shot forward. 

Akira watched in awe as the balls scattered across the table, several falling into holes. Goro straightened and looked up at Akira, practically _smirking._ “Ah, a break ace. That’s my win.”

Akira blinked in surprise. He looked between the table and Goro. _“Already?_ That was just the first one!” 

Goro chuckled. “Let’s just call it a lucky shot. Of course, this game won’t count. Let’s start over.”

As Goro reset the table, Akira pouted. It was going to be a bit harder to win than he’d thought. 

_Fuck_ if that confident Goro wasn’t attractive, though. 

Once the table was ready, Goro motioned to Akira. “Since I went first last time, you should go first now. It’s only fair.”

Akira nodded, then did just yet.

In the following few games, Akira found that he… wasn’t very good at pool. And yet for some reason, Goro wasn’t absolutely destroying him. He was still winning, yeah, but it was nothing like the skill he’d shown in that first shot. 

Akira realized as Goro leaned forward for another shot that he was holding the base of the stick in his right hand, now. 

In the end, Goro still won them all. 

He leaned against the table, smiling at Akira. “My win, again.”

Akira eyed the cue stick in his hand. “... you were going easy on me.”

Goro raised an eyebrow. “Oh? How do you figure?”

Akira motioned towards the stick. “You’re holding it in your right hand, but you used your left for the first shot. You’re left-handed, aren’t you?”

Goro looked surprised for one moment before slowly smirking again. “Ah, so you noticed.” He lifted his left hand and looked down at it. “Yes, this is my dominant hand. I’m surprised you realized.” 

He looked back up to Akira, tilting his head teasingly. “I figured it would be rather gauche to go all out against a newbie.” He drawled, “And _yet..._ I still won.” 

Akira swallowed and tried to ignore the way his heart was doing flips in his chest. He straightened up. “Rematch. Let’s go.”

Goro laughed, a _real_ laugh for once. “A sore loser, are we? I’m sorry, but I think I’m done for now. But…” He smiled at Akira with a hint of warmth. “Perhaps we can play again in the future. If you can beat me when I use my right hand, I’ll consider facing you with everything I have.”

Akira knew what he’d be doing with a lot of his free time, now. He had a game to practice.

He returned Goro’s smile. “You’re on. I’ll make you eat those words.” 

“We’ll see. Now, I believe we’re done here.” 

Akira bit his lip again. He didn’t want this evening to end just yet. But how was he supposed to get that…?

Goro turned to leave, and Akira panicked. Without thinking, he reached forwards to grab Goro’s wrist. 

They both froze. They looked down at the point of contact, then back up at each other with wide eyes.

Akira realized distantly that this was the first time they’d ever touched. 

He let go of the wrist like he was burned. He held his hands up in front of himself in a placating motion. “Sorry, I just- um.” He dropped his hands and smiled sheepishly. “I don’t really want to say goodbye just yet, y’know? We could- we could grab dinner? My treat.” 

Goro visibly swallowed before looking down at his wrist. He rubbed at it with his other hand. “... you’re very committed to making this a date, aren’t you?”

Akira stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “I mean- yeah, I guess. I want it to be a date.” He studied Goro’s face. “... don’t you?” 

Goro’s hand tightened around his wrist. His expression grew pained as he whispered harshly, “I don’t _know.”_

He shut his eyes. 

Akira continued to watch him. Softly, he stated, “If you’re not comfortable with it, it doesn’t have to be.” 

Goro drew in an unsteady breath before shaking his head. “No, I… it’s not that I _don’t_ want it. I just…” He looked back up to Akira. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at… any of this. This would be the first date I’ve ever been on.” 

Akira smiled reassuringly. “I mean, same for me too. I’ve never really flirted or dated with anyone before. I’ve been flying kinda blind, here.” 

A small smile grew on Goro’s face. “You could have fooled me.” 

Akira’s smile widened. “Cool, then.” He swallowed and ruffled the hair on the back of his head. “Just… I like you, okay? Especially when you’re being all cocky and mean. You’re nice to talk to, and I want to spend time with you, but I also wanna make sure you’re comfortable.”

Goro looked a bit amused. “... You truly do like it when I’m mean? That’s a little masochistic of you, don’t you think?” 

Heat flooded Akira’s face as he stared at Goro with wide, helpless eyes. “I- ah- um-“ 

Goro snorted, then chuckled, then _laughed._ Akira watched his mirthful face in awe. It was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. 

He didn’t even care that it was at his expense. 

After a few moments, Goro worked to bring his laughter under control. He held a hand in front of his mouth as he tried to reign it in. It was still audible in his voice when he stuttered, “I-I’m sorry, that was-“ he chuckled again. “A joke. Merely a joke.” 

Akira’s face was still way too warm, but he slowly grinned. “... see? Mean as hell. But I love it.” 

Goro smiled brightly at him, tears from laughter pricking the corners of his eyes. He shook his head slowly. “I truly do not understand you, Kurusu-kun.” 

Akira’s smile grew warm. “... you don’t need to.” 

He was pretty sure they’d had this exact exchange before. 

Sure enough, Goro blinked in surprise. A complicated expression overtook his face before he seemed to shake it off. A simple smile remained. “... So. If we are to continue this _date,_ where do you wish to take me? I chose this place, so it’s only fair that you choose the next.” 

He _finally_ called it a date! Akira felt practically _giddy._ His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling. 

_Head in the game, Akira. Head in the game._

He played with the fringe of his hair as he suggested, “Maybe, uh, sushi? Do you like that?” 

As if he didn’t already fully know the answer to that. 

“Ah, yes, I do like sushi. I usually just get conveyor belt, but…” 

Akira rushed to offer, “It doesn’t have to be. Conveyor belt, that is. I can’t go for like, _super_ fancy, but I can still take you somewhere kinda nice… if you know of someplace like that.” He chuckled. “I’m not really familiar with the area.” 

Goro hummed, still smiling at him. “Do you have the money for that? I’d rather not put too much stress on your wallet.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Akira grinned. “I’ve got, like, several part-time jobs. I’m not really hurting for cash.” 

“Really?” Goro lifted an eyebrow. “How do you have the time for that?” 

He shrugged. “They mostly just call me when they need me. I can choose when I go in, and where.” 

“How convenient… Back when I had a minimum wage job, I always had a set schedule. I could call out if need be, but still.” 

Akira vaguely remembered said job. “Really? Somehow you don’t look like the type to work minimum wage. You look like… like you walked right outta the womb, ready to solve cases while being unfairly pretty at the same time.” 

Goro chuckled, his cheeks pinking. “Everyone has to start somewhere, Kurusu-kun.” He shook his head. “In any case, I may know of a place to go, if you’d like to follow me…?”

Akira returned his hands to his pockets. “Sure. Lead the way, Detective.” 

——————————

The two sat side by side at the bar, sharing a plate of sushi between them. Akira leaned against the countertop, turned towards Goro while watching his face. 

It did funny things to Goro’s chest. 

In between bites, Goro chuckled and admitted, “Truthfully, this isn’t the first time I’ve had sushi today.” 

Akira smirked. “Oh? We have a sushi fiend here, do we?” 

Goro huffed a laugh before shaking his head. “I wouldn’t say _that._ My coworker just dragged me out for lunch, earlier today.” 

Akira hummed. “Conveyor belt, I’m guessing?” 

Goro met his gaze, still smiling. “How astute. Yes, she took me out for conveyor belt. She’s too cheap to pay for anything more.” 

“Sounds nice, though. Is she a friend?” 

Goro blinked in surprise. He hadn’t… considered that. “... you know, I’m not sure. She _is_ older than me, as everyone in my workplace is, but she’s always listened to me in a way the others do not. She often asks for my input on cases…”

Akira just kept smiling at him as he listened. When Goro paused, he stated, “It sounds like she respects you.” 

Goro hummed and let his gaze drift. “... perhaps.” 

“... I’m glad you’ve got someone like that there. Honestly, being surrounded by a bunch of adults like that sounds super intimidating.” 

Goro looked back to him, smiling again. “Yes, I suppose it was, when I first started. I was just sixteen, and _no one_ wanted to take me seriously. I had to fight tooth and nail to gain my reputation.” 

Akira looked impressed. “How _did_ you get started there so young?”

“Ah, that is…” Goro took a bite to stall, letting his gaze drift once more. When finished, he stated, “I saw an advertisement for an internship opportunity and decided to take it. I’ve been at the top of my class in school for a long while, so it wasn’t difficult to be accepted.” 

It was a lie, but he couldn’t tell him about Shido, so...

Akira whistled. “I couldn’t even imagine. I’ve been solidly at the middle of my class for like, my whole life.” 

Goro leaned an elbow against the counter and turned to face Akira. Their knees brushed between them, but neither of them pulled away. “Are academics not your strong suit, then?” 

Akira chuckled self consciously. “Yeah, unfortunately. I was _awful_ at spelling when I was a kid. Only really got better when- a friend of mine helped.” 

Goro carefully kept his face even as Akira mentioned someone who could only be _him._ “A friend, you say? You must have been close.” 

Akira gave him a strange look before slowly nodding. He stated softly, “He’s everything to me.” 

It grew even harder to continue appearing unaffected. The declaration sent affection and fear and _longing_ blazing through his chest, choking him up as it went. He cleared his throat before laughing lightly. “I see. I hope I don’t have competition, here.” 

Akira smiled a bit bitterly and shook his head. “Hard to have competition with someone who’s not even around.” 

Guilt gnawed at Goro’s chest. He frowned. “‘Not around’? Is he…”

“Not dead, if that’s what you're asking. Just…” Akira sighed, looking _tired._ His gaze drifted down to the counter. “He’s caught up in some stuff, so he can’t talk to me. I’m just… waiting. Hoping he’ll come back around, someday.” 

Overwhelming _sadness_ swamped Goro’s heart. Softly, he asked, “How long are you going to wait?” 

Akira’s eyes flicked back up to Goro’s. He chewed lightly on his lip before announcing, “As long as I need to.” 

Goro furrowed his eyebrows. “Even if it took years? Your entire lifetime?” 

Akira nodded. “Like I said, he’s everything to me. I’ll wait as long as he needs me to. I’ll always be here, for when he remembers he has a friend.” 

Goro swallowed before whispering, “I’m sure he never forgets.” 

Akira smiled and tilted his head. “What, speaking from experience?” 

Goro laughed. “Oh, no. Just… sympathy, I suppose. If I had a friend like you, I’m sure I would never forget you.” 

Akira nudged him with his knee. “Hey, you _already_ have a friend like me.” He motioned with a hand to his own face and smiled charmingly. “It’s me.” 

Goro bit his lip to contain the flurry of laughter that wanted to escape him. He couldn’t help but smile as his cheeks warmed. “I suppose I should count myself lucky, then. You seem… You seem like a good person, Kurusu-kun.” 

Akira beamed at him. “I try to be.”

Oh, that _smile…_ It made his heart feel _alive._

Goro cleared his throat. “Anyways, going back a few topics… If you need help with academics, perhaps I could be of assistance? While I don’t go to your school, I _am_ a third year. I could possibly help.”

Akira’s lips parted in surprise. “You- you’re offering to help me study? Would you have time for that?”

Goro smiled and leaned more of his weight against the counter. “It’s not like I have _no_ free time, you know. I do need time to work on my own schooling. Perhaps…” He nudged a knee against Akira’s. “Perhaps I could work on my homework alongside you, and then offer advice to you when you need it.” 

Akira’s cheeks grew pink as a happy little smile found its way onto his face. “So, like… a study date?” 

Goro chuckled. “If you insist on calling it that, then sure.” 

“Cool.” Akira smiled stupidly. “That’s- yeah, that’s cool. Sounds great. Like- uh, a great time. Studying. With you.” 

Goro tilted his head and teased, “Are we going to have to hold a grammar lesson already? It sounds like you’re struggling at it.” 

Akira laughed. “Oh, fuck you, you know what you’re doing to me.” 

Goro raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Do I? Care to enlighten me, Kurusu-kun?” 

Akira studied his face for a moment, his eyes darting between both of Goro’s. He seemed to come to a decision, and… He hooked an ankle behind one of Goro’s and leaned in close to him. Still staring right into his eyes, Akira murmured in a deep voice, “You know what you’re doing.” 

_Oh._ Oh dear. 

Goro’s ears burned as he started helplessly into Akira’s eyes, struck silent. Akira held the pose for a few more moments before grinning and leaning back again. He didn’t remove his ankle. 

“See? What you’re doing to _me_ is a bit like what that did to _you.”_

Goro cleared his throat and looked away. “You- you are very capable at… that.” 

“At what?” Akira leaned just slightly closer again. “Flirting? Acting suave? Being the most attractive boy you’ve seen in your life?” 

Goro rolled his eyes, fighting off a smile. Rather than answering, he turned his attention back to the food. “We should probably finish eating before the owner kicks us out. It’s getting rather late.”

Akira seemed to blink into awareness, glancing around. “Oh, _shoot,_ I wanted to order something for my roommate.” 

Goro raised an eyebrow. “Do you always take leftovers home for your roommate?” 

Akira grabbed the attention of the cook behind the bar and requested an order of fatty tuna. Once done, he turned back to Goro with a smile. “Nah, but he’s like, _obsessed_ with sushi. He’d be heartbroken if he learned I went out for some and didn’t buy any for him.” 

Goro hummed around his bite of sushi. Once he swallowed, he answered, “It sounds like you’re a very good roommate to him, then.” 

“I try to be,” Akira agreed. 

After that, the two focused on finishing their food that had been largely forgotten during conversation. It really was good. 

Once they finished and Akira had his additional meal packaged, he gave his card to pay. While waiting, he glanced over at Goro. 

He cleared his throat. “So, um. I wanted to… ask. Just to be clear, but. What do you want from this?” 

Their ankles were still linked beneath them. 

Goro studied his face. “Want from… what?” 

Akira grimaced before motioning between them. “Y’know. Like. This. _Us._ You admitted this was a date. Does that mean… are we dating, now?” 

_Oh._ Well. 

Goro looked away, bringing his arms up to hug himself. “That’s…” He swallowed and closed his eyes. “Forgive me, I’m not… I don’t know if I…”

As he trailed off, Akira interrupted, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can just… keep testing the waters? Go on a few dates, hang out some, stuff like that.” 

Goro opened his eyes to look at Akira, feeling all too vulnerable. 

Akira smiled reassuringly at him. “You can decide later if you’d like to officially date me. And if you end up not wanting to, that’s okay too. I just like spending time with you, Akechi.”

Goro’s heart constricted in his chest. Oh, he wanted to. He wanted to _so badly._ But he couldn’t, not while Akira didn’t know who he was. Not while he still couldn’t bring himself to talk to Akira as himself. Not while he had Shido constantly breathing down his neck and looking for any little thing to threaten him with into doing further unspeakably horrible acts. 

Just by being here, he was a threat to Akira.

He was feeling so selfish. 

The employee brought Akira’s card back. He thanked them as he put it back into his pocket. 

He turned his gaze back to Goro and smiled at him again. “Just think about it, okay? There’s no pressure.” 

Goro took a deep breath before nodding. “Okay. Okay, I’ll… think about it.” 

Akira’s smile widened. 

Apparently moving on, he lifted his arms above his head to stretch with a groan. He dropped them and looked back to Goro. “I guess we should probably get going. My roommate’s probably gonna be pissed about me getting back so late.” He winked. “Good thing I’ve got an offering for him, right?” 

Goro looked at the clock and saw that it was approaching 11 pm. He shook his head with a smile as he looked back to Akira. “I’m not sure if that will be enough to save you, Kurusu-kun.” 

Akira laughed before finally disengaging their ankles. He got to his feet. “We’d better get going, then. Can’t have your new and dashingly attractive friend murdered by his mother hen of a roommate, now can we?” 

Goro stood up as well, trying to not be disappointed at the cessation of contact. “That would truly be a tragedy to avoid, yes.” 

Akira smiled at him and bumped their shoulders together, then walked out the door. 

Goro followed. 

They walked to the station side by side, only a few inches between their shoulders. 

As they went, Akira asked him, “So what train are you getting on? Where do you live?” 

Goro laughed softly. “Why? Are you hoping to stalk me, now?” 

Akira pouted. “No! I just- y’know, conversation!” He bumped their shoulders together again. “If it makes you feel better, I live in Yongen-Jaya. In the attic of a little café.” 

Goro looked to him with an eyebrow raised. “In an _attic?_ Really? _And_ you have a roommate?” 

Akira chuckled. “Yup. Like I said, I don’t really have much in the way of privacy. I don’t even have a _door._ Just a staircase with a little sign saying that the attic is private property.” 

“That’s… horrifying. How do you live like that? Do you even have a _shower?”_

Akira shrugged. “It sucked a lot when I first moved in, but I’ve gotten pretty used to it. It can be comfy. There’s no shower, but there’s a bathhouse I go to across from the café. It’s pretty nice.” 

Bathhouse, huh? Goro hadn’t been to once since he was a child, when his mother… 

Akira moved the conversation on. “So? What about you? How do you live?” 

Goro let his gaze linger on the boy next to him for a moment before he looked forwards. “I live in an apartment in Akasaka. It’s a one bedroom that can be converted into a studio. I generally keep it with the retractable walls half out. I have my own bathroom, and believe me, it’s _amazing.”_

Akira mulled over his words before laughing softly. “I’m kinda jealous, honestly.” He paused, then looked up to Goro quickly. “Wait, Akasaka. That’s-“ 

“Next to Aoyama, yes.” Goro kept his gaze turned forwards. “It’s a ten minute walk from your school.” 

He spoke as if he hadn’t had an entire crisis over the realization just a few months before. 

Akira gaped at him. Goro glanced over with a smirk. “You’d better shut that. Who knows what kinds of flies might want to get in there.” 

Akira shut his mouth with an audible clack of his teeth. The sound made Goro chuckle. 

Akira bumped their shoulders together again, but didn’t pull away this time. “You shush. I’m just- y’know, I had no idea such a cute boy lived so close to where I go to school.” 

Their shoulders brushed together as they walked. Neither bothered to move away. 

Goro rolled his eyes even as his cheeks warmed. “I’m sure there are plenty of those around.” 

“None like you,” Akira murmured.

Goro shook his head, but ultimately didn’t say anything. 

_There are plenty like me._

The two reached the station and rode one train together, before they had to transfer to different lines. 

Before parting, Akira stood close and murmured, “I had a great time, Akechi. We should do this again sometime.” 

Goro could only gaze helplessly at him, his cheeks warming for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

Akira just smiled at him and stated, “I’ll text you.” With that, he walked away. 

Goro spent the entirety of his ride home in a daze. Akira was far more charming than he’d been prepared for. Spending time with him was intoxicating in the best ways. When Akira smiled at him, it was like all of his worries melted away. 

With a sinking feeling, Goro realized that Loki was absolutely right. He was hopelessly in love with his best friend. 

He had no clue what to do about it. 

——————————

By the time Akira finally got home, it was almost 11:30 pm. 

He opened and shut the front door as quietly as he could, but when he turned around, he saw Morgana sitting on a chair and glaring at him. 

“You’re _late,”_ he admonished. 

Akira chuckled. “Hello to you too, dearest friend and roommate of mine. Yes, I had a _lovely_ time. Yes, I’m completely in love. Yes, I went out for sushi and brought some fatty tuna back for you because I’m the _best_ roommate, now please don’t kill me.” 

Morgana’s glare quickly morphed into excitement. _“Fatty tuna?!_ Really?!”

Akira held up the bag with a grin. 

Morgana hopped in place. “Come on, come on! What are you waiting for?! Give it here!” 

Akira laughed helplessly. “Why don’t we go upstairs, first? I’d like to get ready for bed, now. Unlike you, I can’t sleep in a bag during the day.” 

Morgana rolled his eyes, but jumped off the chair and made his way towards the stairs. “If you fall asleep in class again, that’s not my fault!”

Akira followed after him. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It was _so_ worth it though.” 

Once they made it upstairs, Akira opened up the package for Morgana. As the not-cat began happily eating, Akira started getting ready for bed. 

After he was changed and his teeth were brushed, he plopped down onto his bed with a happy sigh. He stared up at the ceiling, just daydreaming about Goro’s beautiful eyes. 

He felt the bed dip next to him as Morgana jumped up. He sat at his side, peering down at his face. “So, it went well?” 

Akira smiled dopily. “Better than I could’ve ever hoped for.” 

Morgana rolled his eyes, but smiled too. “So, are you two dating now? What’s going on with that?” 

Akira sighed again and shut his eyes. “... no. Not officially, at least. I _did_ ask, but Goro was… uncertain. I told him he didn’t have to decide right now, and if he never wanted to date then that’s okay too.” 

“... but you’d be sad, then.” 

Akira shrugged. “There are lots of things that make me sad. His comfort’s more important to me, with this.” 

“... You’re a good guy, Akira.” 

Akira stayed silent. He didn’t think he should be praised just for respecting boundaries. 

Morgana sighed. “So, was he just not into it? Why doesn’t he want to date you?”

“... I don’t think that’s it. Like, he seems _very_ into me. He flirted with me like half the night. It’s just…” He lifted a hand to wave it vaguely, keeping his eyes closed. “It probably has to do with the whole complicated situation.”

“Do you think he feels guilty for lying to you?” 

Akira dropped his hand back to the bed. “... maybe. That’s probably part of it. It probably also has to do with his whole, y’know. Restrictions or whatever. Maybe pretending he doesn’t know me so he can spend time with me is okay, but dating me is too much. Something like that.” 

Morgana paused, then climbed up onto his chest to curl up there. “Honestly, the more I hear about this, the dumber it all sounds. I don’t know how you deal with this, Akira.” 

Akira laughed softly. “Love, probably. Love can do a lot.” 

“... love can also make you stupid.” 

“That too.” Akira sighed and ran a hand along Morgana’s back. “In the end, I just want to do what I can for him. I’ll put up with whatever bullshit rules he sets in place if it means I can see him smile.” 

He thought about how beautiful Goro looked while laughing, and a small smile grew on his face in response. He murmured sleepily, “I’d do anything for him…”

Morgana was silent for a moment. He then grumbled, “You’re an idiot.” 

Akira didn’t respond. He was already drifting into sleep, lulled by the memory of the music that was Goro’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally wrote like most of their date at various points throughout the night in bed bc i just , couldn't get it out of my head. google docs on my phone is a blessing. 
> 
> i dont know SHIT about makeup or fashion, pls dont @ me about what akira's wearing bc i dont know, just, like. imagine the kinds of stuff he wears in canon, but like, a bit more stylish. 
> 
> i also dont know shit about the rules of pool. the break ace thing is what goro says in canon, & i tried looking it up and all i found was stuff from the yakuza games, soooooooooo. Just. Dont Worry About It. 
> 
> i rly love Goro's whole thing of like. 'yes i have millions of yen in my saving account. no im not paying for lunch.' yes i want goro to be friends with sae, it's GONNA happen.
> 
> honestly this chapter really captures like........... the whole point of the title of this whole fic. i named it after their whole thing of like. they vibe so well with each other. they're on the same page practically effortlessly. but at the same time, they're Not. because of the lies and false pretenses and All of this bs, they're on a different page entirely. 
> 
> i also love goro casually fishing for info on himself while akira's just like 'wtf bro'. 
> 
> next chapter will NOT be out as quickly as this one was. probably will be a few days at least. 
> 
> Next Time: End Of Kaneshiro


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing Up Kaneshiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi work sucks Here's a chapter!
> 
> fun fact everything before this chapter was completely unbeta'd. BUT. i got one now! so special thanks to dumbassdisaster on here for checking my work. 
> 
> last chapter was a nice lil break from the drama. this one..................Well.
> 
> There's Some Warnings. 
> 
> Enjoy :3c

The day after Akira’s date, the Thieves delved into the Palace. It was more challenging than the previous two combined, but they were managing. Having Makoto there definitely helped.

They went exploring for several days in a row. That Sunday, they decided to rest. 

Akira woke up around noon, as was usual for him on his days off. He meandered downstairs to eat breakfast. 

As Sojiro sorted through his coffee beans, Akira idly checked his phone. He noticed he’d received a text from his sister that morning. He opened it up to check it. 

_[Rei, 9:21 am]: Hey dumdum. Got time to chat today?_

True to her word, she’d kept in contact with him by texting every so often. They were both busy, though, so the conversations generally never lasted long. They hadn’t talked on the phone at all since he left.

Sojiro sighed as he looked at his own phone. He slipped it into his pocket and turned to Akira. “Hey, kid. Something came up, and I’m gonna need you to watch the shop for a bit. Think you can handle the customers?” 

Akira, in the middle of a bite of his food, just nodded. 

The corners of Sojiro’s lips lifted in the hint of a smile. “Alright, then. Finish up your food, then get to work on the dishes, will you? I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

Akira swallowed his food, then jokingly saluted. “Got it, Boss.” 

Sojiro rolled his eyes, but he was _definitely_ smiling, even if it was small. He hung up his apron, then left. The door jingled on his way out. 

There were no customers, and there likely wouldn’t be for a while still. Sundays were usually slow. It would be relatively private until Sojiro got back. 

He’d still need to work on dishes, but… 

_[Me, 12:15 pm]: Sure. I gotta watch the store, but it’s always pretty slow anyways. Call you in five?_

_[Rei, 12:16 pm]: Kk_

Akira hurried to finish up his food, then dumped the plate in the sink. By the time he pulled an apron on, it’d been about five minutes, so he went ahead and called her. 

The phone rang a few times before she picked up and greeted, _“Hey! How’s it going?”_

Akira smiled upon hearing her voice. It really had been too long. “Hi. It’s going alright. Word of warning, I’m watching the shop right now. There probably won’t be customers, but I gotta work on the dishes. I’ll try to be quiet, though.” 

_“Oh yeah. It’s a café, right?”_

“Yup.” He wandered over to the sink. “I’ve been learning about how to make coffee, _good_ coffee, and it’s pretty fun. I've been so spoiled though, I don’t think I could _ever_ go back to the normal stuff.” 

He turned the water on, making sure the flow was low enough to not make much noise. He held the phone to his ear with a shoulder and started washing. 

_“Sounds pretty great. You’ll have to make some for me, sometime.”_

“Yeah, if you ever come to visit. You’re pretty caught up in stuff though, right?” 

_“Mmhm. That’s why I haven’t really had time to call. Starting college is a LOT of work…”_

He chuckled. “I can imagine. Don’t worry though, I’ve been busy too. How are things going with that?”

_“Pretty good. My professors kinda suck, but I’m getting by. It helps that Masami’s there.”_

“Oh, yeah?” Akira smirked. “And how are things with _him?_ I’m still waiting on that wedding invitation, y’know.” 

She huffed. _“Oh, shut it, Aki. I’m not ready for marriage yet! We’re not even engaged.”_

He laughed. “I don’t know why! _You’re_ the one who was always sighing about how you couldn’t wait to marry him.” 

_“And I was thirteen, you ass. Yeah, I wanna get married eventually, but I just don’t have time right now. I mean, we HAVE talked about it, just… Y’know. We’re not ready yet.”_

Akira’s smile grew soft. “Yeah, I get that. Have you heard from Koharu?” 

_“A little bit. She came to visit during Golden Week with Shun. Ma kept trying to pressure her into getting married, too. I think Koharu’s gonna cave eventually…”_

Akira hummed. “I’m surprised she hasn’t already. She’s been living with him for a few years now.”

_“Yeah, I dunno. She said she wanted to get established first, and now she wants to wait until you’re back.”_

“Me?” He blinked in surprise. “Is _that_ why she’s waiting?” 

_“Yeah? You think she’s gonna get married when her baby brother’s not able to come?”_

Akira’s hands slowed. “That’s…” He swallowed, then laughed softly. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.” 

_“I mean… after how Ma and Pa reacted to stuff, it makes sense. Koharu’s not like that though. She doesn’t blame you.”_

“Yeah…” He smiled and continued washing the dishes. “Yeah. That’s true.” 

_“Anyways, how's stuff going with you? You mentioned making friends?”_

Akira accepted the change of topic happily. “Yeah! It took a bit, but I’ve got a pretty good friend group, now. A few people at my school, though I also made friends with this artist from a different one. He’s weird as hell, but it’s pretty fun.” 

_“Oh? How’d you make friends with him?”_

“Well,” he chuckled. “He saw my friend Ann while we were walking together and decided he wanted to paint her. Said he could see her passion and he wanted to capture it.”

_“... Really? He just- out of nowhere? To people he didn’t even know?”_

“Yup. Like I said, he’s super weird.” 

She laughed. _“It sure sounds like it. What about your other friends?”_

“I got, uh. This guy named Ryuji, he’s pretty cool. He’s loud and kind of obnoxious, but in the best way.”

_“Sounds a bit like someone I know.”_

“Hey!” He laughed. “I’m not as loud as him! He’s like, _always_ yelling about something.” 

_“Still reminds me of someone!”_ she sang. 

Akira blew a raspberry into the phone. She laughed in response. 

Still smiling, Akira continued, “I made friends with the student council president recently. She seemed like a stick in the mud at first, but she’s actually pretty cool.” 

_“Wow, really? Wouldn’t have expected you to make friends with someone like that.”_

“Yeah, it surprised me too. But like I said, she’s cool. Also kinda terrifying.” He chuckled. “She knows aikido and is _not_ afraid to use it.”

_“Oh boy. You’re not getting beat up, are you?”_

“No, no, don’t worry. There _was_ one time we were approached by some thugs, though. Nothing ended up happening, but I swear she was about ready to bite their heads off.”

Rei whistled. _“Tokyo sure sounds like it’s full of excitement, huh?”_

“You have _no_ idea.” 

He finished up the dishes, then wiped his hands with a towel. He grabbed his phone with his hand and started, “Hey, uh. Something else did happen. Something kinda big.” 

_“... what? You okay?”_

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” He walked around the counter to sit on a stool, facing the front door. The low sound of the TV filled the room. “Just…” 

He sighed, closed his eyes, before softly stating, “I found Goro.” 

There was a pause before Rei yelled, _“What?!”_

Akira winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. Once it was clear she was done yelling, he brought it back. “Yeah, it- it’s a whole… thing.” 

_“Did he stop ignoring you or something? How did you find him?”_

He leaned against the counter and turned to look at the beans along the wall. “... no. No, he hasn’t stopped. He doesn’t know that… I mean, he _definitely_ knows it’s me, but he’s been acting like he doesn’t. Either he thinks I don’t know, or he’s just being an asshole.” 

_“Could be both,”_ she grumbled. 

Akira smiled sadly. “Yeah, probably both.” 

_“So? How’d you find him, if he’s still not writing to you?”_

Akira paused, pursing his lips. “... have you heard of Akechi Goro?” 

_“Um. No? Is that his full name?”_

“Yeah. Just- look him up for me, will you?” 

_“Look him up? Why? He’s not some violent murderer, is he?”_

Akira huffed a laugh. “No, that’s not- no. Just look him up, okay?” 

_“... Alright.”_

There was a pause as she presumably did as he said. After a moment, he heard a distant, _“Wait, what?”_ Her voice returned to normal as she stated, _“You’re_ **_shittin’_ ** _me, right? He’s not this Detective Prince guy, is he?”_

“... He is.”

_“... what the hell?! How did THAT happen? And how’d he get- what, is he famous or something, now?”_

“Kinda.” Akira pillowed his head on an arm. “People really like him in Tokyo. He’s on TV sometimes, talking about cases and whatever. That’s actually how I met him in the first place, on a class trip to a TV station.”

_“Really? That’s some coincidence.”_

“I’ll say.” He sighed. “He started working as an intern there over a year ago, and his success brought the attention of the media.”

_“... Do you think this is why he stopped talking to you?”_

“It can’t be. There’s a whole year there, before he started working as a detective. I haven’t gotten the chance to ask him about it, yet.”

_“So, what then? Are you just, like… Pretending to be someone else and talking to him like that?”_

“Basically. It’s the only way I can get him to talk to me. He’s still not responding to my writing, but he responds to my texts sometimes. And also, we…”

_“... you what?”_

He cleared his throat as his cheeks warmed. “We, uh. Went on a date the other day.”

_“What?!”_

He smiled just thinking about it. “Yeah, it… It surprised me, too. We were just texting, and I asked him if he wanted to hang out. He offered to go to this billiards place. And then… We ended up flirting and whatever, and I asked if that meant it’d be a date. He eventually agreed.”

_“... wow. Wouldn’t have expected it from the kid.”_

“Me neither. He’s… a bit different now, though. He’s a lot more confident in general. He’s _really_ good at the whole TV thing, which took me by surprise. He’s also, like, eerily cheerful in public. It’s really weird. In private though, he’s…” Akira thought about Goro’s confident smirk after that first win. His smile grew dopey. “He’s kinda mean, but in the best way. Like, we were joking around a lot. Banter and whatever. It’s… It’s fun. It’s fun to talk to him.”

_“... Your taste in boys is real questionable, Aki.”_

He blew a raspberry at her again. “Hey, I’m not saying _you_ have to like boys like this. I just think he’s… Ya know, he’s really cute. And his confident smirk is just-” He sighed longingly. “You just have to see it, okay? And he doesn’t mean it when he’s mean, anyways. He’s never made me genuinely uncomfortable or hurt when we’re joking around.”

_“Oh, and I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you when he left you without a word for two whole years, huh?”_

Akira frowned and protested, “Hey.”

_“... Sorry. Look, I’m glad you’re happy to see him. Just like… be careful, okay? It worries me to hear you’re talking to him, but he’s still lying to you about stuff. Think with your head for a bit, Aki, not your heart. Okay?”_

Akira sighed, closing his eyes. “... yeah, I know. I’m not… I’m not gonna let him walk all over me. I’m just working on, like… gaining his trust. I wanna help him however I can. And in the meantime…” He thought about Goro’s smile. “I mean, I might as well enjoy myself in the meantime, right? Talking to him makes me happy.”

Rei sighed, too. _“If you’re sure. I’m here if you need someone to cry to after he hurts you, though. Again.”_

Akira wanted to defend Goro, but… He really couldn’t, with this. “... Alright. Thanks, Rei-rei.”

_“Hey, don’t thank me. It’s my job as your big sister to be here for you when you’re being stupid.”_

He rolled his eyes. “You’re not _that_ powerful. I’m stupid all the time.”

She laughed. _“At least you’re aware.”_

“Yeah,” he agreed with a smile.

_“Hey, I hate to cut this short, but Masami’s coming over soon to work on our homework together.”_

“Oh, that’s fine. Boss probably wouldn’t be happy to come back and find me on the phone when I’m supposed to be working, anyways.”

_“Yeah, don’t get in trouble for dumb reasons.”_

“You think talking to you is dumb? Wow.”

_“Don’t put words in my mouth!”_

He chuckled. “That’s pretty much what you said, though.”

_“Ugh, shut up. I’m gonna get going, okay? I’m glad we got the chance to talk.”_

“Me too. It’s nice to catch up.”

_“Lemme know if you have time to chat, again. I don’t wanna go so long before talking to you, next time.”_

“Sure, no problem. You tell me when you’re free, too.”

_“Will do. Anyways, love you, Aki. Talk to you later.”_

“Love you too. See ya.”

With that, Rei hung up the phone.

Akira lowered his phone to the counter with a sigh. 

——————————

Goro sat at his desk in his apartment, flipping through files. 

Several days had passed since his inadvisable date with Akira. The two had not seen each other since, but Akira still wrote to him every day… and texted as well. 

It was a bit interesting, the differences between his notes and his texts. His notes acted almost like a journal of sorts… just cataloguing whatever small things happened that day. His texts, however, were… Actively playful and flirtatious. 

Goro knew he shouldn’t be responding. He _didn’t_ respond to them, half the time. But the other half… Akira would say something stupid and then Goro would be unable to resist teasing him for it, or… other situations like that. 

Akira was overjoyed every single time that Goro responded to his texts. It almost made up for the fact that it was objectively a stupid thing to do. 

Goro had never claimed to be wise.

His investigation into the Phantom Thieves began in earnest. What he told Akira was not a lie; significant focus had been placed on Shujin Academy due to it being the location of the first Change of Heart. He and his team had gone through the hundreds of student files to scan for any possible suspects. 

He’d picked out three. 

_Kurusu Akira. Sakamoto Ryuji. Takamaki Ann._

Akira and the two friends he’d mentioned before targeting Kamoshida. They all matched up with the Phantom Thieves Goro had seen. 

More concerning, however, was that they each had a probable motive for targeting Kamoshida. 

Takamaki Ann was allegedly a frequent target for Kamoshida’s sexual harassment. From what Akira had shared, he’d been attempting to persuade her to go to his place. Given the proximity of the event to the attempted suicide of another victim of Kamoshida’s, Suzui Shiho, as well as the friendship that existed between the girls… It was possible that the man had turned his unwanted advances towards the other girl when Takamaki refused. Due to this and her own history of sexual harassment from the man, Takamaki would be justifiably enraged. 

Sakamoto Ryuji was a member of the track team during his first year. Kamoshida took over as a coach later in the year. Allegedly, he was harsh in his treatment of them and goaded Sakamoto into attacking him. In ‘self defense’, Kamoshida broke his leg. The incident was swept under the rug by the school administration, and the track team was disbanded. Sakamoto was subjected to an unpleasant medical recovery while being publicly shamed. Because of Kamoshida, he was categorized as a ‘delinquent’ by most of the school and subsequently became a social outcast. He never stopped being vocal about his opposition to Kamoshida. 

Kurusu Akira transferred to Shujin Academy last April due to his probation. It was meant to be a quiet affair, where only a few teachers knew of his record, but rumors somehow got out about his alleged assault. While there was no evidence pointing to any one person at fault, there was one man who consistently made it a habit to smear students’ names into the mud simply from a grudge. If that hunch was correct, then Kamoshida was at fault for the fear and rumors surrounding Akira, which made him a social outcast from day one. 

Goro’s fingers tightened around the paper. 

The entire Kamoshida affair just stank of corruption. This man ran rampant through this school for _years,_ abusing and sexually harassing a large number of students. Many had come forward with their own accounts after the man confessed, but there were likely many more who were too ashamed or afraid to talk. He ruined the lives of who knew how many teenagers, and the school just _let him be_ because he was good for their _reputation._

Well, that very wish to retain a good reputation was the source of their current infamy. The entire city knew about Kamoshida. It was only a matter of time until the matter of their consistent coverups would reach the public, as well. 

It would serve them right. They deserved to be gutted for this. 

Goro’s only hangup over it all was the impact it had on Akira. 

He set the papers down with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He tapped his pen on the desk. 

Akira and his friends were far too suspicious. Even if Goro hadn’t seen them firsthand, he would have suspected them of being Phantom Thieves. The timing of Akira’s arrival lined up far too well, as did the friendship of three of Kamoshida’s biggest victims. 

If he could piece that together, others could too. 

While he’d threatened Akira on multiple occasions about their investigation, he had no intention of turning him in. If possible, he wanted to try to obfuscate the details to hinder the investigation. But how could he do that without tipping off either the police or Shido…? 

He was playing a very dangerous game, and he knew it. He was publicly a member of the police force, and would thus be expected to act in their best interests. Meanwhile, Shido expected absolute obedience to him and his wishes. From his point of view, Goro was acting as a double agent to take advantage of his position within the police force to further their goals. 

In reality, they could both go to hell for all he cared. 

Akira was the only person he cared about, and he was in a very precarious spot. The police wanted to sniff out the Phantom Thieves for making fools of them. Shido wanted to make them pay for infringing on his monopoly while also removing a major source of income. 

The world was out to get them, and it felt like Goro was the only one standing in the way.

While there hadn’t been any further developments from the Phantom Thieves, Goro suspected that they were up to something. He was beginning to see a pattern in how Akira texted and wrote to him. There were some days where the boy would text throughout the day. Other days, he would only text in the evening. On those days, his notes tended to be shorter than normal. His writing would be just slightly sloppier. It was as if he were exhausted, but trying to keep up with his routine anyways. 

Goro was personally very familiar with the exhaustion that followed a trip into the Metaverse. 

The Phantom Thieves were working on something, and Goro had a good idea of what days they were doing it. He had no idea who they could possibly be targeting, but… it was still a lead. 

Perhaps he should go looking through the Palaces of Shido’s supporters again. The Thieves were sloppy in their work, so there would doubtlessly be signs of their presence if they were infiltrating one of them. 

And if he could locate their target and the times of their infiltration…

They might be due for another friendly reminder of the danger they were in. 

——————————

The infiltration of Kaneshiro’s Palace was going well. 

After about a week, they were almost to the treasure. The lock at the bottom was proving more than a little bit difficult, though, and after enough rough beatings… Joker decided to call it for the day. Hopefully next time, they would finally reach the treasure. 

The Thieves gathered into the safe room, then teleported to the entrance. As they prepared to leave, a familiar voice rang out over the clearing. 

“Oh my, it seems I was right.” 

All of the Thieves tensed and turned towards the source of the voice. Up on a window’s ledge sat the masked boy. He stared down at them in apparent disinterest. 

Panther gasped, “It’s _you!”_

The boy rolled his eyes, then jumped down. Just like how he’d first appeared to them, he landed in a crouch before slowly standing. He scanned the group, then frowned. 

“You picked up _another?”_

Joker glanced to the side, where Queen stood. 

She glared at the boy, her fists raised. “Who are you?!”

The boy chuckled. “You mean you didn’t tell her about me? I’m hurt.” 

Joker looked back and found his gaze locked with the boy’s.

That look… even mostly hidden behind a visor, it could only have belonged to Goro. Joker wondered how he could’ve ever missed it. 

When Joker didn’t respond, Goro just shook his head. “No matter. I’m sure you are wondering why I am here.” 

Skull growled, “No, we _know_ why you’re here. You’re tryin’ to _scare_ us again. Well, tough luck, we _ain’t scared.”_

Goro huffed. “Yes, that’s the _point.”_ He glared at Joker. “You _really_ have no clue what you’re doing, do you? You’re targeting _Kaneshiro_ of all people? Do you _seriously_ have a death wish?” 

Joker frowned and shook his head. “He’s hurting a lot of people. If you knew what he was doing-“

“Oh I _know_ what he’s doing. I’m not _dumb.”_ He stepped closer to the group, then stopped a few paces away. He continued to glare at Joker. “Unlike _someone,_ I just have a sense of self preservation. You _really_ want to bring all kinds of negative attention to yourself, huh?” 

Joker glared back. “I don’t care. That man is ruining _countless_ lives by extorting money from teenagers. When they can’t pay, he’s forcing them into terrible jobs- including _prostitution_ for _teenage girls._ You expect me to just _leave that?”_

Goro’s fists clenched. “I’m not _happy_ about it, I promise you, but there are _always_ going to be men like this. Cutting one head off of the Hydra won’t fix anything. More men will just step up to take his place. And in the _process,”_ he spat, “you will be placing a wonderful red target on your back. You really don’t believe me when I say you will be killed, do you?” 

Joker took a step forward. “I know the dangers, and I know there are many evil men in the world, but even getting rid of just one _helps people._ If you look at the big picture, then _sure,_ one less evil man amongst a host of evil men isn’t worth much. But when it comes down to it, if getting rid of this man means even just one less girl has to go through that, then I _will._ I don’t care what happens to me after.” 

“You _idiotic-“_ Goro stepped forwards as well. “You might not care, but what about those who are close to you?! Do you _care_ about how much it would hurt them to lose you?! Or do you _really_ care about them so _little?!”_

With another step, they stood directly in front of each other, glaring into each other’s eyes. Goro’s fists were shaking in anger. 

Joker narrowed his eyes. His voice was soft but venomous as he asked, “Why do you care so much? It’s not like you _know me,_ right?” 

Goro growled, then grabbed his collar. Joker heard a shuffle behind him as the Thieves reacted. Without looking, he held one hand up at his side in a silent command for them to stand down. 

All was quiet as the two boys glared at each other. 

With a huff, Goro shoved Joker back. He turned around and started pacing away. He called over his shoulder, “Just keep in mind the _mess_ you are making. Your _stupidity_ will destroy those close to you, if it doesn’t kill _you_ first.” 

He rounded the corner of the building, and then was gone. 

Joker clenched his fists at his sides. He understood where Goro was coming from, but if he really knew how terrible Kaneshiro was, then how could he _dismiss it?_

Queen broke the silence first. “Okay, _who_ was that?” 

No one spoke. Joker could feel their eyes on his back. 

Panther started, “Joker-“

“Not right now,” he interrupted. He couldn’t deal with it just yet. 

The Thieves were quiet. Joker sighed and shook his head, then turned around to make his way to the exit. As he passed them, he ordered, “Let’s meet up in the attic.” 

They fell into step behind him. 

——————————

The attic was quiet. 

Akira sat on his bed with Morgana at his side. Ryuji was perched on the chair with the back facing forwards. The girls were on the couch, while Yusuke stood and leaned against Akira’s mostly empty shelves.

Akira knew he needed to talk. He didn’t want to. 

Makoto apparently decided she’d had enough. She spoke for him. “Akira… What’s going on? Who was that boy?” 

Akira sighed. He braced his elbows onto his knees and rubbed at his face, pushing his glasses up. He mumbled, “My soulmate.” 

“... excuse me, your _what?”_

 _Ugh._ A little louder, he stated, “That was my soulmate.” 

When she didn’t immediately respond, he lowered his hands just enough to look over at her. She stared at him in shock. 

He sighed again, then dropped his hands. “I was going to need to tell you about this at some point. Might as well be now, I guess.” 

He leaned back onto his hands and looked at the ceiling. Almost detachedly, he recited, “My soulmate is a dumbass who got himself into a shitty situation where he’s forced to do bad things for a bad man who is also his father. I want to target his father, but I don’t know who he is, so I’m currently working on finding that out. I’m in a whole bullshit situation where my soulmate refuses to write to me but it’s _somehow_ okay to talk to me in person, except he’s pretending to not know me, so I’m working from scratch to try to gain his trust so that I can find out who his dad is so he can get out of this damn situation.” 

He took a breath and closed his eyes. “He has access to the Metaverse, though he doesn’t know that I know, and he also doesn’t know that I know who he is in person. Which- right, he’s Akechi Goro.” 

“... _what?!”_

Akira tilted his head to look at her. She somehow looked even more shocked. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Why do you look so surprised?”

She continued to stare at him. “I-I mean, _Akechi?_ Teen detective Akechi? My sister’s _coworker?”_

He frowned, then sat up. “Your sister knows him?” 

“I- yes? They’re on the Phantom Thieves investigation team together. I thought you knew that.” 

He pursed his lips. “... y’know, that does make sense in hindsight.” He paused, remembering what Goro had said. “Do they eat sushi together?” 

Makoto looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “... sometimes? How does that matter right now?” 

Akira shrugged. “He’s mentioned her, I think. He’s got a good opinion of her.” 

“Akira, can we please _focus?_ You’re telling me that was _Akechi_ that we saw in the Metaverse?” 

He rolled his eyes. _“Yes._ That was Akechi- I mean, Goro, _my_ Goro, and yes he was threatening me. He tends to do that.”

“You’re saying he’s done this _before?”_

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’. 

She studied him. “You’re acting awfully unconcerned.” 

“It’s not that I’m unconcerned, Makoto, I’m just-“ He huffed, then plopped back onto the bed. “I’m just _tired._ I’m so fucking _tired_ of all of this. I just want things to be okay, and when they’re starting to maybe feel okay, I’m slapped in the face with the fact that they’re _not._ He doesn’t trust me, but he’s pissed at me for not listening to him, and I _get_ what he’s saying but I still refuse to just leave people who need help! And he’s- I can’t believe he _knows_ what’s going on and is willing to just _overlook_ it!”

He took a shuddered breath and realized he was tearing up. He hissed, _“Shit.”_

He tugged his glasses off and dropped them onto the bed next to him, then rubbed his eyes with his palms. 

The room was quiet once more as they processed his words. 

Akira felt the bed dip to his left as someone sat down. 

Yusuke spoke gently, “It seems that he is afraid. He knows the situation well, so he knows the danger we are putting ourselves in. He is terrified of losing you.” 

“I _know,”_ he whispered. To his mortification, he was losing his battle against his tears. He continued, “I know. I fucking know. But-“ His voice broke, and he clenched his hands over his eyes. “Why does _he_ get to put himself through danger, but I can’t? I have to just watch from a distance, day in and day out, as he rips himself apart just to keep me out of his business, just to keep me from danger, and it’s not _fair._ It’s not- he’s not the only person who _cares,_ here.” 

His sniffles were loud in the quiet of the room. 

Morgana stood, then moved to curl up around Akira’s head. His fluffy tail smacked lightly against Akira’s cheek as it twitched. “I know it’s not fair, Akira, but that’s why we’re trying to do what we can. This isn’t going to make you give up, is it?” 

Akira huffed, “Of _course_ not.”

Morgana nudged him with his nose. “Then cheer up, okay? We’ll find out who his dad is, and once we take him down, then Akechi will have to come back around. He can’t keep being angry at you if the danger’s gone, right?” 

“I… I guess.” 

The bed dipped down on his right. He felt a nudge on his shoulder and heard Ann state, “He’s right, y’know.” 

Akira slowly slid his hands from his eyes. 

Ann smiled gently down at him. “I know this sucks, but we’ve got your back, okay? We’ll get through this, together.”

He stared up at her. His furrowed eyebrows slowly relaxed. “... yeah.” He sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. He shut his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Morgana’s tail continued to brush against his cheek. 

Makoto broke the quiet of the room once more. “... so, what _is_ the plan, then?”

Akira didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore, for now.

Ann answered for him, “Well, we’re hoping we can all make friends with him. Akira says he’s pretty lonely, so if he’s got enough support, then maybe he’ll open up about his problems.”

“While we do that,” Yusuke added, “Akira will work to learn the identity of his father.”

“... I see.”

“We might make him a Thief.” Ryuji then grumbled, “If he can get his head outta his _ass,_ that is.”

“Ryuji,” Ann scolded. 

“What?! Dude’s got a real stick up his ass, that’s all!”

“Just shut up, will you?” 

Akira sighed and turned away from them. His knees brushed against Yusuke’s legs, but neither boy bothered to move. Akira snuggled his face into his blanket. 

His friends continued to talk amongst themselves. Akira was content to leave them to it. 

Morgana didn’t join in on the conversation. He remained curled up around Akira’s head. 

Akira focused on Morgana’s even breathing. It helped. 

——————————

After the confrontation with Akira, Goro kept a careful eye out for any mention of the Phantom Thieves. 

Nothing was working. Threatening him directly didn’t work. Reminding him of the legal threat didn’t work. Short of physically restraining him, Goro didn’t know if there would be any way to stop him. 

He should have done more during their confrontation, but… He couldn’t handle being around them. He had to get away. 

Just thinking about the situation made him want to punch something. It was so _hopeless._ Akira was content to throw his life away for some foolish ideal of justice. He didn’t care that it would hurt Goro.

The knowledge was enough to make him feel choked up. The very _reason_ he never put that damn gun to his head was because he didn’t want to hurt Akira, but Akira wouldn’t extend the same basic courtesy to him. 

What was he to him? 

_(“He’s everything to me.”)_

Goro wanted to _scream._

He needed to figure something out. At this rate, Akira’s stupidity would seriously get him killed. 

After a few days, the Thieves finally acted.

Like with Madarame, Kaneshiro’s calling cards were scattered in public. This time, they were posted throughout Shibuya. 

How did they have the time to _print_ that many…?

Goro hadn’t planned to follow them into the Palace this time, but he found himself making a trip to Shibuya anyways. 

Like last time, he followed the Thieves in and perched out of their sight to watch the Change of Heart take place. He didn’t really know why he was there, but… Perhaps he was worried. Kaneshiro was stronger than Madarame had been. If Akira hadn’t gotten stronger as well, then he would be in trouble.

Goro could at the very least protect Akira from being killed in battle. 

Kaneshiro’s little speech about money was beyond boring. Goro had never personally met the man, but he wasn’t surprised at all. He was exactly the type of person Shido would like having around. Stupid and greedy.

As the new girl spoke, Goro realized abruptly that he knew who this was. 

What the _hell?_ When did Niijima join the Thieves? She couldn’t have been a member back when he’d seen her after Madarame, right? If she was, then… Well.

Kaneshiro transformed, to Goro’s disgust. The man took the form of a _fly._

_How fitting._

Goro watched the battle with a careful eye. To his satisfaction, the Thieves _were_ stronger than last time. Significantly so. 

Akira really shined, with the large number of personas he commanded. It was almost an entirely different set from last time, apart from a single persona with a tophat. 

Goro wondered what the significance of that one was. It had to be special for Akira to keep that one out of all of them.

The Thieves finished Kaneshiro off, leaving the man groveling at the floor in front of them. It was beyond pathetic.

Goro was itching to leave, but he had to be careful about it. Were they distracted enough? Maybe he could slip out now, while their attention was on Kaneshiro…

That plan went out the window as Kaneshiro opened his big mouth.

“You know, there’s already someone out there taking full advantage of what Palaces have to offer... I’ll let you in on a little something… There’s a criminal using other people’s Palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please. They don’t care about consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns… Anything goes.”

Goro couldn’t breathe. He immediately looked to see what Akira was doing.

His back was turned to Goro, so he couldn’t see his face. He stood stock-still, though. The other Thieves turned to face him, but Akira didn’t turn away from Kaneshiro. 

What was going _on?_

The cat monster stepped forward and tugged on Akira’s coat. “Joker-”

Akira pushed him off without looking. He stepped forwards slowly, almost menacingly. He loomed over Kaneshiro. Whatever face he made, it had Kaneshiro cowering. 

In a deep voice, he commanded, “Skull, Fox. Grab the treasure.”

The two other boys hesitated for just a moment before they did as he said. 

The Thieves loaded the treasure into the bus, then set off. They didn’t speak a word.

Goro immediately set about leaving the Palace, though his mind was caught up in what the Thieves had learned. They would doubtlessly attribute it to the mysterious boy who’d threatened them twice, now.

He would have to be more careful, if he decided to appear to them in the future…

——————————

This couldn’t be real, right?

This had to be a joke. 

There was no way that…

Goro…

On the way out of the Palace, Akira thought about the psychotic breakdowns and the mental shutdowns. 

He’d heard about them a lot ever since coming to Tokyo. Everyone was scared of them, and for good reason. They came out of nowhere and caused a lot of damage. They hurt many people. They even _killed_ some.

Akira remembered the subway accident back when he first arrived in Tokyo. He didn’t remember the exact number, but plenty of people had died. He’d watched the footage of the station on the news. He remembered the _screaming._ It had been horrifying to see. 

It couldn’t be. He couldn’t have… It couldn’t have been…

Akira felt sick.

As soon as the Thieves were out of the Metaverse, Akira felt all of their eyes on him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at them, though. He _couldn’t._

“Akira…” Ann put a hand on his shoulder.

He slapped it away and turned on her, snarling, “Don’t _fucking_ touch me, I-”

He then saw them all. Their concern. Their _pity._

The hurt on Ann’s face.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He shook his head slowly, then faster. “I’m not- I can’t-”

He couldn’t breathe. He gasped for breath. He couldn’t do this. 

He couldn’t _do this._

Akira turned on his heel and _ran._

The Thieves yelled after him, but he didn’t slow. Morgana hadn’t climbed into his bag yet, so it was lighter than he was used to. He ran as fast as he could, channeling every ounce of the athlete he was to just get _away._

He didn’t care where he was going. He could barely see through his tears, anyways. He paid just enough attention to make sure he didn’t run into anything. 

He kept running.

Eventually, he reached a park. It wasn’t Inokashira; that was too far away. He had no idea where this was, but there were fewer people around, so he entered. 

The sun was starting to set. The orange glow filtered in through the leaves of the trees. Shadows danced around him. 

Akira kept running.

Once he was well and truly away from everyone, he collapsed to his knees, _gasping._

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe and he was going to throw up- he was- he was-

Akira held his mouth tightly with his hand and breathed harshly through his nose.

Goro had said- _It’s so much worse than you could imagine_ \- but-

Akira hadn’t thought- It couldn’t be-

 _Goro couldn’t be a_ **_murderer._ **

Akira’s wail was muffled by his hand.

He hugged himself tightly with his other arm as he started to sob.

Goro, _Goro,_ how, _how?!_

How did this _happen?_

 _Why_ did it happen?

When- _when-_ when had his best friend become a **_murderer?_ **

Akira’s phone was buzzing in his pocket, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He couldn’t pay it any mind. He was- he couldn’t-

He bent until his forehead rested on the grassy ground, his eyes squeezed shut. He continued to hold his hand tightly to his mouth as he sobbed, and sobbed, and _sobbed._

Goro, his dear Goro, the boy he’d known since he was five, the boy who’d once gotten so excited about a new Featherman episode that he couldn’t sleep-

He was a murderer. 

No wonder. No _wonder._ No wonder Goro hated himself. No wonder Goro wanted to die. If he was being forced to _kill people-_

Akira wondered what he’d do if he was in Goro’s situation. He felt like he’d sooner kill himself than murder someone else.

All of a sudden, thick, boiling _hatred_ rose in his heart. Whoever this man was, whatever _absolute piece of_ ** _shit_** was forcing Goro to do these things, to _kill people_ against his will-

Akira would find him.

Akira would _make him_ **_pay._ **

The hardening of his resolve served to calm him, just a bit. It still felt like his world had shattered around him, but… In the end, no matter what terrible things Goro had been made to do, he wasn’t the one at fault. 

He didn’t want to kill. 

The man forcing him to was the one at fault.

Akira loosened the hold on his mouth until his hand hovered just underneath it. He panted softly, now that his mouth was free. He otherwise did not move.

His phone buzzed again.

Akira growled in frustration, then pushed himself up to pull it out of his pocket. There were a number of notifications from the group chat.

He didn’t want to deal with this, but… They were probably worried about him, considering the state he’d run off in. Reluctantly, he opened up the chat. 

_[Makoto, 6:49 pm]: Akira, where did you go?_

_[Ryuji, 6:51 pm]: Come on bro. We tried to follow but you went too fast. Where are you????_

_[Yusuke, 6:54 pm]: ?_

_[Makoto, 6:55 pm]: We can all talk about this together. You NEED to respond. We can’t figure out what to do without you there._

_[Ann, 6:59 pm]: Akira…?_

_[Ann, 7:00 pm]: Please respond… We’re really worried about you._

_[Yusuke, 7:08 pm]: We are still searching._

He sighed. He couldn’t handle seeing anyone, but… he could at least let them know he was okay.

_[Me, 7:10 pm]: I don’t want to see anyone right now._

_[Me, 7:10 pm]: We’ll talk about this later, but right now I just…_

_[Me, 7:11 pm]: Fuck, I can’t handle this._

_[Me, 7:11 pm]: I just need to be alone right now._

_[Makoto, 7:12 pm]: Are you sure that’s wise?_

_[Me, 7:12 pm]: What does that fucking matter_

_[Makoto, 7:12 pm]: …_

_[Me, 7:13 pm]: … sorry. This is why I want to be alone._

_[Me, 7:13 pm]: My feelings are just a mess right now and I’m scared I’ll lash out at people like I already have._

_[Me, 7:14 pm]: Which… sorry about that, Ann. I wasn’t thinking._

_[Ann, 7:15 pm]: It’s okay. I understand. We’re all just worried about you._

_[Me, 7:15 pm]: I’ll be fine._

_[Me, 7:15 pm]: I just… need a bit of time to process, I guess._

_[Me, 7:16 pm]: Where’s Morgana, right now?_

_[Ann, 7:16 pm]: I have him._

_[Me, 7:17 pm]: Can you take him for the night or something?_

_[Ann, 7:18 pm]: Are you sure…? Won’t that get lonely?_

_[Me, 7:18 pm]: I’m not a fucking kid. I can handle being alone for one night._

_[Ryuji, 7:19 pm]: … yeah, you probs should chill out some._

_[Me, 7:19 pm]: That’s… the POINT…_

_[Me, 7:19 pm]: Ugh, I’m sorry. Just. I’m going to stop talking now._

_[Me, 7:20 pm]: I’ll make it up to you later, Ann._

_[Ann, 7:21 pm]: Just take care of yourself, okay?_

_[Me, 7:21 pm]: Sure thing._

With that, Akira locked his phone. 

It buzzed again in his hand. Out of frustration, he held the button until it shut off. 

He sat there in the quiet of the park for a moment. He could hear the distant sounds of children playing, but he still didn’t see anyone near his little breakdown spot. 

It was for the best. 

With a sigh, he got to his feet. He stumbled as he realized his legs were asleep. He braced himself against a tree and waited for the feeling to come back to them.

He looked up. The sky was getting dark. He had no idea where he was. He should probably turn his phone back on, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to have contact with anyone. 

Except…

On a whim, he fetched a pen from his bag. On his arm he scrawled a simple message.

_‘I miss you.’_

As always, there was no response. Akira was starting to wonder if he’d forget what that tingle felt like. He missed it.

He missed Goro. _His_ Goro. He missed joking around with him. He missed their inside jokes. He missed when things were simple. 

Though, they were never truly simple, were they?

Akira huffed and shoved his pen back into his bag. He picked a random direction, then started walking. He didn’t turn his phone back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mentions of suicide, sexual harassment, forced prostitution, vomiting. 
> 
> sooooooooo haha how's this chapter treating y'all? 
> 
> the last scene was rly fun for me to write. we've seen goro like that a few times, but NEVER akira. he's generally well put together, so seeing him breaking down like that... Hits Harder. 
> 
> casual alternate summary of this in my mind was: Akira Cries In Front Of His Friends.
> 
> their fight is kinda a tricky one for them. another one of those things where if you think about either perspective, it's not like they're completely wrong. like sure, it's pretty shitty to overlook ppl being hurt to save your own skin, but sometimes ya gotta put yourself first. and you really cant save everyone. meanwhile akira's just like "i WILL save as many people as i CAN or i will DIE TRYING". & goro's just looking on like Come. On. 
> 
> i rly love the moment with goro thinking about the thieves being sloppy & that being a good indicator of them being there. cause you KNOW he went into kaneshiro's palace and just saw that busted up entrance and he was like '... ah. Of Course.' then he sat at a window in a dramatic fashion to wait for them to appear so he could make his dramatic entrance. Usual Goro Activities. 
> 
> yes he continued stalking them. he's a Concerned Friend reacting to his concern in the only way he knows how! by not actually helping them directly, but staying nearby Just In Case. 
> 
> i wanted to make sure to show akira talking to rei at SOME point since she did promise to keep in contact. we'll see if/when she shows up again. 
> 
> anywaysssss. next chapter might not take as long as this one? but no promises. 
> 
> Next Time: Damage Control.


	12. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira Processes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the longest chapter, cause i wanted to give more attention to the next thing... hope the content makes up for it though :)
> 
> (word of warning, the names in this are Randomly Generated, & if there are any that match with real ppl it's Complete Accident)
> 
> chapter beta'd by dumbassdisaster again (A Blessing...)
> 
> some warnings in the end notes
> 
> hope y'all like this one!

It took Akira a while to get home. He had no idea where he was to start with, but he walked until he found a subway station. From there, he referenced the maps to find his way back to Yongen-Jaya. 

He never turned his phone back on. He needed the time to think.

Learning about Goro made a lot of things make more sense. While Akira still disagreed with Goro’s wish to distance himself, he understood it better now. 

He stated it was to protect Akira, but Akira doubted that was all of it. Goro was probably afraid of what Akira would think if he were to learn about this. He’d been living in his self-hatred for so long… Goro had probably been beating himself up the entire time. 

It made Akira’s heart hurt. 

He was still horrified to learn what it was that Goro was doing, but he was slowly coming to terms with it. Goro had said he was being forced to do terrible things. Akira now knew what they were. Ultimately, it didn’t change how he felt about him.

He just wanted to save Goro even more, now. Not only was Goro’s life on the line, but so were the lives of whatever innocents were caught up in the middle of it all. 

Akira really wished he knew the name of Goro’s father...

How was he supposed to find the man…? Akira was starting to doubt he would get the information from Goro directly. Goro was determined to not be saved. 

He would just have to learn it some other way. But how…?

Akira decided to do some research. He knew the man was someone in a position of power. Maybe there would be a pattern in the past victims that would point to someone…

When Akira finally got back to Leblanc, it was late. Sojiro had already left for the evening, so Akira went upstairs unimpeded. 

Despite the hour, he didn’t get ready for bed. He sat down at his desk with a notebook and powered his phone back on. Notifications rolled in, but he ignored them all. He opened up his web app and got to work.

One of the first things Akira learned was that Goro had gained much of his popularity by ‘solving’ many of the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown cases. He’d seen mention of it before while researching him, but he’d never paid it much mind. Knowing what he did now, though… it made sense.

It would be easier to solve cases if he’d caused them in the first place. While Akira had complete faith in Goro’s intelligence, his sudden popularity _was_ a bit strange. Things added up better with this knowledge.

As for when the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns started…

The psychotic breakdowns first appeared about half a year before the first mental shutdowns. The very first psychotic breakdown happened in March of two years ago, when a man snapped out of nowhere in a convenience store. 

The date was…

Akira furrowed his eyebrows. It happened on the very last day Goro had written to him normally.

So, this really must have been what Goro had been ‘busy’ with. He stopped talking to Akira almost exactly when the breakdowns started. It _had_ to be related.

The next breakdowns happened only a few days later, with a pair of politicians. But _why…?_

Akira wrote all three names down in his notebook, along with basic details about them. 

There had to be some reason Goro targeted them. Was he already under his father’s thumb by then? Or was there some other reason for them?

He looked up each one to search for any possible clues. 

The first one had been a completely normal man. People were surprised when he snapped, since he was known for being pretty altruistic. He’d taken in several foster children before-

_Wait!_

Akira sat forwards as he stared at the man’s name. It’d been years, so he wasn’t sure, but that name… Wasn’t that the name of Goro’s second foster father? The man had been abusive towards Goro, and the boy had often turned to Akira for comfort during that year. 

Was it revenge? Did Goro learn about his power for the first time and then use it to settle a grudge? 

No one had gotten seriously hurt, so Akira wondered… Had it eased Goro into a false sense of security? Had he thought of it as just a way to get revenge from a distance without genuinely hurting anyone? Was that why he’d continued in the first place?

Akira made note of the discovery, then moved onto the next names.

The second and third breakdowns were members of the House of Representatives before… One of them died, and the other was jailed for domestic abuse. 

Akira bit his lip. Someone had died _that early._ No wonder Goro had started avoiding him...

The fact that they were both politicians couldn’t be a coincidence. 

His father was apparently a powerful man. Goro stated that he’d purposefully inserted himself in his life to start with, so… Either those two were his way to insert himself, or they were a first test, or… Something. 

Maybe… maybe they had been rivals or something. Could it be that his father was in the House of Representatives? 

It… It had to be. It _had_ to be.

If the man had been a member of the House of Representatives two years ago, he would likely still be one now. There hadn’t been an election in the time since then.

Akira immediately searched for current members of the House of Representatives. 

There were 465 Representatives in total. He knew it had to be a man, which cut it down to… 418 Representatives. 

Akira grimaced. That was still… a lot.

Okay- okay. It was okay. He could still narrow it down more.

Akira started scribbling onto the paper as his thought process unfolded. 

To be the father of an 18-year-old… He was likely anywhere between 20 and 40 when Goro was conceived… though maybe up to 50. Adding almost 20 years to that gave Akira a range between 40 and 70. And looking at the current ages of the members…

114 between 40-50, 138 between 50-60, 108 between 60-70. 

252 between 40-60 and 360 between 40-70…

It was still a _lot…_

Akira felt like the 50-60 range was the most likely, but until he learned more, he couldn’t ignore the others. 

He started tapping a rhythm with his pen on the desk. 

Goro had mentioned one time that he looked nearly identical to his mom. Akira wouldn’t be able to use his looks as a way to narrow it down. So how…?

Akira inhaled sharply as he remembered the MetaNav.

There were a _lot_ of names to check, but it would at least give him a better idea of which members were corrupt enough to possibly be Goro’s father. It would narrow things down.

Akira flipped to a new page and jotted down every single name from the range he’d figured out. Writing as small as he could, he managed to fit them all on three different pages, one for each range of age.

He then switched to the MetaNav app and… started inputting.

With each name, he circled the ones that came up with their own Palaces and crossed out the rest.

It took Akira almost an hour to compile his list of names. By the end, it was much harder to keep his eyes open, but he kept going.

He narrowed it down to 29 names in total. 

In the age range of 40-50, there were 6 with Palaces: _Amari Kame, Hase Teruo, Komatsu Ken, Mihara Nobu, Otake Tsutomu, Yoshinaga Katsu._

In the age range of 50-60, there were 13 with Palaces: _Asato Isamu, Goda Daisuke, Koga Yoshito, Kumagai Masaru, Maita Shuji, Morine Yoshihiro, Noguchi Sora, Oba Masayuki, Saiki Kyou, Shido Masayoshi, Suko Eiji, Takenaka Yasushi, Tsuchiya Takashi._

In the age range of 60-70, there were 10 with Palaces: _Hirota Nori, Ishihara Seiji, Jin Masahiko, Kishimoto Takumi, Matsuoka Tetsuya, Miyata Rokuro, Oishi Nobuo, Seta Takayuki, Tamanaha Jun, Uyehara Keiji._

Akira looked down at the list with tired eyes. 

Somewhere on this list… Akira was almost certain Goro’s father was there. He wasn’t sure what he would do with these names just yet, but… He had them.

Akira started clicking his pen on the top of his desk.

He might be able to narrow them down further… If he looked at every confirmed psychotic breakdown and mental shutdown, there might be a pattern. Maybe they would point back to one of these men… If he could find _any_ clue, no matter how small… 

He needed to try. 

Akira continued to search. He flipped through page after page of his notebook, jotting down names and dates, as well as whatever information he could quickly find on each one. 

He did this for hours. 

What he found was… very inconclusive.

At first glance, the attacks were seemingly random. After going through enough names, Akira saw a few patterns. 

The breakdowns almost always led to some kind of defamation. There were some people that were relatively powerful before the breakdown, like business executives. Many were just average employees, but each instance often brought a bad name to their companies. 

Really, a lot of the breakdowns were related to business in some way. He just couldn’t narrow it down to benefitting or targeting any one company in particular…

The shutdowns were even less conclusive. It happened to many different types of people, seemingly without rhyme or reason. But that _couldn’t_ be true. There had to be _something._

Akira wracked his brain for _anything_ Goro had said that could give him an idea, clicking his pen almost frantically on the desk. 

He remembered something and stilled. 

He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but Goro had mentioned parties with his dad’s ‘associates’... whole gatherings of rich people that didn’t care if a 16-year-old got drunk…

Akira bit his lip and started clicking his pen against the desk again.

What if… What if his father wasn’t the only one who had him doing things? Yes, he was the one who held power over Goro, but… if the man had an entire selection of ‘associates’ who didn’t care about basic laws… Wouldn’t it make sense if they somehow… hired Goro?

So, what, a hitman? Was Goro a supernatural hitman? 

He _had_ talked about supporters when they met in Madarame’s Palace. Madarame was one of them, and judging by how Goro acted in Kaneshiro’s Palace… maybe he was a supporter, too. 

The inconsistency of the attacks made sense if he considered them as following the whims of a number of different people. He was becoming more convinced that Goro was being told to do these things for this assortment of people. 

And if that was the case, then… 

It was _extremely_ worrying.

This was a powerful man. He was most likely a member of the House of Representatives. He had an unknown number of ‘associates’, who were also financial supporters, who also likely requested Goro’s ‘services’. For one man to be at the head of all this…

It was scary.

Akira exhaled and shut his eyes. It didn’t _matter_ if it was scary. This was the life Goro had lived every day for the past two years. He’d been determined to keep Akira out of it, but Akira refused to stay away anymore.

He was already involved. He wasn’t going to run from this.

He flipped back to the list of corrupt Representatives. He read every single name, committing them to memory. 

One of these men was at fault for everything.

There had been so many deaths. Between the psychotic breakdowns and the mental shutdowns, there were almost 80 people who had died. And that was just from what had been reported…

The situation would just keep getting worse if nothing happened. Akira wasn’t going to let it continue.

His phone was still unlocked from his search. It popped up with a low-battery window.

 _Huh…_ How long had he been working on this? 

Akira looked at the time. He wasn’t really surprised when he saw that it was almost 4 am. He felt weary down to his bones.

And this was _after_ stealing a treasure, too…

He wondered how he was still conscious. Had Morgana been there, he would definitely have been yelling at him. 

But he wasn’t. It was fine.

Akira had survived worse. He could… He’d survive. He’d be fine.

Now that he knew how late it was, he couldn’t bring himself to continue his research. He was so _tired…_

He shut the notebook, then got up and traveled the short distance to his bed. He plopped onto it facedown. He didn’t bother changing. 

He was asleep almost instantly. 

——————————

The next morning, Akira was woken by a hand shaking his shoulder.

He groaned and attempted to burrow his face further into his pillow, but the hand wouldn’t stop.

“Come on, kid. You’ll be late for school.”

_School…?_

Akira gasped and pushed himself up, then immediately groaned again as his head protested the movement. He pressed a palm to his temple. Why did his head _hurt…?_

“What’s going on with you? You sick or something? And why’d you sleep in your uniform?”

Akira slowly blinked his eyes open. Looking down at himself, he found that was right. He was still wearing his uniform.

He looked up to the source of the voice. Sojiro stood there with an eyebrow raised. 

Akira squinted at him. “Sojiro…?”

“... Yes?” When Akira didn’t immediately respond, Sojiro furrowed his eyebrows and pressed the back of his hand to Akira’s forehead. He mumbled, “You don’t _feel_ warm…”

Akira shifted to sit properly. He shook his head as he rubbed at his eyes. “... no, I’m not sick. I think. Just…” He sighed and dropped his hands. He didn’t look up from his lap. “There’s… some drama, I guess. With a friend of mine. I was up late worrying about him.”

“... _how_ late? No offense, but you look like crap.”

Akira smiled bitterly. “I’d believe it. You don’t wanna know how late.”

He sighed, then scooted to the edge of his bed to stand. He started towards the stairs, but stumbled after a few steps. 

Sojiro caught onto his arm before he could fall. “... kid, if you can’t even _walk,_ maybe you shouldn’t be going to school.”

Akira pulled away, shaking his head. “No, no, it’s- it’s fine. I’m just a bit sleep deprived. Just… just gotta wake up. I’ll be fine.”

He looked up and found Sojiro frowning at him. The man crossed his arms. “... you’re not going to school.”

“What?” Akira gave him a strained smile. “Come on, I’m fine. I just gotta wake up.”

Sojiro rolled his eyes. “What’s the point of going to school if you’re just gonna sleep through class?” 

Akira pouted. “I _won’t._ Seriously, I’ll be fine!” 

“Nope.” Sojiro pulled his phone out of his pocket and fixed Akira with a serious look. “Look, I’m glad you wanna go to school anyways, but you’d just fall into a ditch or something on the way. You aren’t going to school.”

Akira wilted. As Sojiro made a call to the school, Akira plopped down on the couch and held his face in his palms.

Once Sojiro finished the call, he wandered towards the stairs. He stopped before heading down. “This better not become a habit, you hear me? Next time you wake up looking dead, you’re going to school anyways.”

Akira just nodded, not moving his face from his hands.

“... alright. Get some more sleep, okay? You can help me in the shop later.”

Akira heard the creak of the stairs as Sojiro made his way down.

He sat there for another few minutes before finally dragging himself to his feet. He changed into his pajamas, then fell back into his bed. 

His phone laid next to his pillow. It wasn’t plugged in. Miraculously, though, it wasn’t dead. The battery sat at 2%. 

He plugged it in, then typed a message to the group chat.

_[Me, 6:15 am]: Not going to school today. Meet me at Leblanc after you guys get out._

He locked his phone, then laid his head down on his pillow. It didn’t take long for him to fall back to sleep. 

——————————

“Kid, your friends are here!”

Akira drifted awake, furrowing his eyebrows. _What…?_

Suddenly, a familiar weight jumped onto the bed. “You’re _still_ in bed?!”

Akira peeked an eye open and saw bright blue staring back at him.

“... Oh. Hi, Mona.”

“‘Hi, Mona’? Is that all you have to say for yourself? You seriously slept this late?” Morgana’s little cat face was scowling. 

Akira yawned, then nuzzled back into his pillow. He murmured, “Had a late night.”

“A late night?! _How_ late? What were you even doing?”

“Research,” Akira mumbled.

Morgana didn’t respond. After a moment, he pressed two paws to Akira’s shoulder and shook him harshly. 

Akira groaned and tried to stuff his face further into his pillow. When Morgana still didn’t stop, Akira reluctantly sat up, swiping blindly at him. “Okay, _okay,_ I’m up. You demon.”

He rubbed at his eyes and yawned again. When he finally blinked them open, Morgana was glaring up at him. 

“Akira…?” Ann peeked up around the bannister, still on the stairs. 

He blinked in surprise, then raised a hand in greeting. “Yo.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “You’re still in bed…?”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, I uh. Had a late night. I’ll be telling you guys about it. But first, I uh…” He scratched his cheek. “I should probably get dressed and stuff. And also eat. I’m _starving.”_

He also _really_ had to pee, but he wasn’t about to go announcing that. 

“Oh! Um, alright. I guess we’ll wait downstairs for you, whenever you’re ready.”

When Akira nodded, she smiled at him, then went down the stairs. 

With the knowledge of his friends waiting for him, Akira went ahead and changed. He lumbered down the stairs, made a quick stop to the bathroom, then wandered over to the kitchen. 

Akira pulled a cup of yogurt out of the fridge and grabbed a spoon. He made his way over to sit on a stool as he opened the cup. 

All of the Phantom Thieves were seated together at a booth. Morgana must have joined them while he was in the bathroom. Five sets of eyes stared at him as he took a bite of yogurt. 

Leaving the spoon in his mouth, Akira lifted his hand in a simple wave.

Makoto cleared her throat. “You… how are you doing?”

He shrugged, pulling the spoon from his mouth. He looked down at the cup as he dug the spoon in again. “.. better than yesterday.” 

“That is good to hear,” Yusuke remarked.

Ryuji added, “Yeah, we were worried about ya, bro.” 

Akira smiled wryly. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Ann leaned forward, catching his eye. She smiled reassuringly at him. “It was hard news for you to hear. We understand.” 

He sighed and nodded. He glanced over at Sojiro, whose back was turned as he puttered about in the kitchen. He looked back to the Thieves, his face serious. “Listen, I did some… research last night. I think I found out some things. That’s the main reason why I called you here today.” 

He paused, tilting his head. “Though… I guess we should figure out what to do about the treasure, too.”

Makoto nodded. “I also have some news regarding…” She glanced at Sojiro, then lowered her voice. “You-know-who.”

Ryuji snorted. “What, is this Harry Potter?”

She scowled at him. “Will you be quiet? I just don’t want to…” She glanced at Sojiro again.

Akira chuckled. “I get it. We can go upstairs now, if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Ann frowned. “You said you were hungry…”

“Yeah, but it’s whatever. This’ll hold me over for now.” He wiggled the container of yogurt. “I also… kinda really wanna share what I learned last night.”

Yusuke stood. “Then let us go.”

When Akira didn’t protest, the Thieves all filed upstairs. 

Akira lingered just long enough to finish his yogurt. He threw the cup out, tossed the spoon in the sink, then followed after them.

As he got upstairs, he saw that everyone had already settled down. Ryuji was on the chair again, though Yusuke sat on the couch with Makoto now. Ann lounged on the edge of Akira’s bed with Morgana at her side.

Everyone looked at him as he stepped inside. 

He stood there awkwardly in the center of the room, wondering how to start this. He cleared his throat. “So…”

Makoto interrupted, “If you don’t mind, can I share my news first? I’ll be quick.”

“Oh, uh. Sure.”

“Right.” She looked around the room at the gathered Thieves. “Kaneshiro contacted me this morning. He’s calling off our debt. He’s already disposed of all the photographs, as well. And…” She glanced back to Akira. “My sister and her team have taken him into custody to avoid him… ‘disappearing.’”

Akira raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Well, that was quick.”

She nodded. “Does this mean… were we successful in changing his heart?”

Morgana answered, “It’s hard to say for sure yet.” 

“Probably, though,” Akira added.

Ann kicked her feet happily. “I’m just glad we don’t have to worry about that debt anymore. That whole deal was _real_ scary.”

Yusuke inclined his head. “Agreed.”

“So?” Makoto stared at Akira. “What was it you wanted to tell us?”

Akira grimaced. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Well…” He sighed, then walked over to the desk. 

As he stepped close, Ryuji peered up at him curiously. “Uh, dude? Whatcha doin’?”

Akira grabbed his notebook and waved it. “My notes.”

Everyone watched him as he moved to sit on the floor in the middle of the room, facing the desk. He set his notebook on the floor and flipped it open to the first page. 

He kept his eyes on the notebook as he started to explain, “I decided last night to do as much research as I could into the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns. If… If Goro was doing them, I wanted to know why.” 

The room was silent. He glanced up and saw them all looking at him, waiting.

He swallowed, then looked back down. “... there’s… It’s definitely him doing them. It’d be too weird, otherwise. The very first psychotic breakdown was…” He lowered his voice. “It happened on the very same day he last wrote to me normally.”

He took a breath, then continued in a normal volume, “It was also someone that… I’m pretty sure he knew. Someone who had treated him badly. I think he went after him for revenge, or something like that. That first one didn’t result in any serious injuries, so I think he thought… they weren’t that terrible, or something.”

He traced his finger along the names of the politicians. “The second two, however, were… different. They were two politicians. One of them died, and the other got arrested for domestic abuse. It happened only a few days after the first one, and I think this is when he ended up deciding that… That he couldn’t talk to me anymore.”

He hunched his shoulders. “He told me that he inserted himself in his father’s life, to start with. He also told me his father is a powerful man. The two politicians were both members of the House of Representatives, so I think they acted as some kind of entry for Goro. Maybe to impress his dad, or something like that. It’s too weird that they were both Representatives, though, so… I think his dad is one too.”

Ann gasped, “What?!”

Akira smiled bitterly. “It’s definitely not great, but it makes sense. There hasn’t been an election since then, so I think he’s gotta still be one. I then went through all the sitting members of the House of Representatives and picked out every man who could reasonably have an 18-year-old kid. I then went through and checked for Palaces for all of them… And ended up with twenty nine names.”

He flipped to the page where he’d recorded them, scowling down at it. “... I think his name is on this page. I don’t know what to do about it yet, but he’s _here._ I just know it.”

Makoto interrupted, “Wait, you went through _how_ many names?”

He glanced up to her and shrugged. “Three hundred and sixty.”

Everyone gaped at him. He looked between them all. “What?”

“Dude…” Ryuji asked, “How long did that _take?”_

“Like, an hour.” They continued to stare at him. He huffed a laugh and looked down to his notes. “I’m not done.”

He flipped to the next page. “I tried to narrow it down more by looking at all the recorded cases of both. I didn’t manage to find anything pointing to a single person, because it’s… There are a _lot_ of different cases.” He continued flipping through pages. “The psychotic breakdowns seem to be used mostly as a way to ruin people through defamation. I found that a lot of the time, they negatively impacted businesses. The mental shutdowns didn’t have any trends that I could see, _but…”_

He looked up to the Thieves, his face serious. “Goro mentioned in that conversation that his father had a lot of parties with ‘associates’. They’re a bunch of rich people who didn’t care if a 16-year-old got drunk. He also mentioned in Madarame’s Palace that Madarame was a ‘supporter’. I think Goro’s father has a collection of people who support him financially, and then in return… They can request Goro’s ‘services’.” 

Akira sighed and looked back down at the notebook, resting his hand on the paper. “... I think he’s a hitman.”

Ryuji exclaimed, “Wait, _what?!_ A _hitman?!”_

Akira nodded. “It just makes sense, when you think about it. If all the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns are caused by Goro, you have to think about _why._ Goro doesn’t want to do any of them. He... “ Akira swallowed. “He’s trapped. His father can easily destroy him if he steps out of line. He has to do what he’s told, and he’s being told to do all of these. But why _else_ would they be so varied, if he wasn’t following the wishes of a bunch of different people?”

He looked back up to them. “He’s being used. He thinks the only way to escape is to die, but he doesn’t… He doesn’t want to do that. He thinks he can’t be saved, but I still want to save him.”

He took a breath before announcing, “If you guys don’t want to support a- a murderer, I can understand that. But he’s still my best friend. I still believe in him. And I _will_ save him, no matter what you guys do. None of you can change my mind.”

He watched the Thieves exchange glances with each other… Except for Yusuke, who continued to stare intently at Akira. 

Akira lifted an eyebrow in silent questioning.

Yusuke lifted a hand to his chin, still studying Akira. “... your passion continues to astound me, Akira. Truthfully, it is inspiring. While I do not agree with his actions, I cannot help but want to support you in your journey, anyways.”

Akira’s eyes widened. “You… Really?” 

Yusuke smiled gently at him. “Yes. You care so deeply for him… Additionally, you are our friend. What kind of friend would I be if I did not support you in your time of need?”

Emotion welled up in Akira’s heart, choking him up. He smiled back at Yusuke gratefully. “I… thank you, Yusuke. That means a lot to me.”

“Me too!” Ann interrupted. She smiled brightly at Akira. “I agree with what Yusuke said. It’s… Y’know, none of this is good. But you love Goro, and I trust you. I want to save him, too.”

Morgana nodded at her side. “I already promised to help you. This doesn’t change that.”

Ryuji sighed, rubbing his hand on the side of his head. “I still can’t say I like the dude, but I got your back. I’d be a shit friend if I didn’t.”

Akira looked to the last person to say anything. 

Makoto smiled softly at him. “... I can’t really argue against everyone. If you want to do this, I have your back too.”

Akira bit his lip as his eyes suddenly filled with tears. He laughed breathlessly as he covered his eyes with his hands. He whispered, “Thank you. _Thank you.”_

After a moment, Ann announced, “Group hug!”

Suddenly, her arms were wrapped tightly around him. He lowered his hands from his face just in time to see Ryuji join, slinging his arms around the both of them. As Yusuke obediently joined on Akira’s other side, Akira couldn’t help but laugh through his tears. 

Ann looked back to Makoto, who still sat on the couch. “Come on, you! Group hug means _all of us!”_

Makoto shook her head with an amused smile, but got up anyway. She kneeled next to Ann and wrapped her arms around her and Akira. 

Finally, Morgana wiggled his way into the middle of them all. Staring up at Akira, he stated, “Like I told you, Akira. We’re all here for you, no matter what. Nothing will change that.”

Akira nodded as he leaned into the hug. He smiled wide even as his breath shuddered from his tears. 

He loved them _so much._

His voice wobbled as he repeated one more time, _“Thank you.”_

——————————

Goro didn’t hear much from Akira following the Change of Heart, besides a perplexingly random message written that evening. 

_‘I miss you.’_

Why was this on his mind? Goro didn’t understand him. 

The day after the Thieves’ heist, Kaneshiro was brought into police custody. Shido was _not_ happy about it. 

Goro prepared himself for the meeting he knew would happen as soon as Kaneshiro confessed. He needed to come up with some way to distract Shido, because otherwise…

He was being useless. Shido would not stand for it.

A plan… a _plan…_ He had to come up with some way to save himself from Shido’s wrath. 

If the Phantom Thieves continued as they were, Goro had no doubt he would be disposed of. He had to prove himself useful in some way. 

He had to take the Phantom Thieves out of the picture. 

A way to save himself while protecting Akira at the same time… there had to be _something..._

——————————

On the 9th of July, Kaneshiro confessed. As Goro expected, he was called to meet with Shido immediately after school.

Fear bubbled alongside determination in his heart. He had a _plan._ He’d thought long and hard on how to get out of this situation. It was time to present his idea.

When Goro entered Shido’s office, the man faced him directly. He sat at his desk with his hands in front of his face, his fingers linked together. Over them, he _glared._

Goro kept his face carefully blank as he waited for Shido to speak.

It didn’t take long, this time. Shido growled, “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing, Akechi?”

_My fucking job - not that you’d ever appreciate me for it._

Goro inclined his head in subservience. “My apologies, Shido-san. I am aware of my shortcomings regarding the Phantom Thieves case. They are very skilled at remaining unseen.” _Yeah fucking right._

He looked back up. “However, I have a proposal for how we can deal with them. As it does not require locating them, I believe it to be the best course of action for us to take.”

Shido raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

_I want to gut you in your sleep, you slimy piece of shit._

Goro smiled politely. “We will allow for the Phantom Thieves to destroy themselves.”

Shido studied him for a moment before sitting back. “Go on.”

Goro nodded. “The Phantom Thieves seem to be bound by the opinion of the public. There exists a forum where requests to the Thieves can be submitted. It also contains a popularity poll. My plan is this: we artificially expand their popularity by inducing a set of circumstances to draw the attention of the public. When their popularity is at its peak, we will frame them for a crime: either a psychotic breakdown or a mental shutdown. The public will turn on them, and in the process…” 

He smiled brightly. “Those who stay true to their negative opinions of the Thieves will be proven correct. It will boost our popularity and validity. People will trust us, while scorning the Thieves. For a group that depends so heavily on public opinion, it would destroy them.”

Shido watched him for several long moments. He eventually nodded. “It has potential. Do you know what ‘circumstances’ we can use to expand their popularity?”

“I have a few ideas.” Goro tilted his head, still smiling, “Have you heard of the anonymous hacking group Medjed, sir?”

——————————

As Akira waited for the Change of Heart to occur, life was almost _painfully_ mundane. 

Morgana and Makoto insisted that they not do anything to draw attention to themselves. Akira regretfully complied. 

He lived life as normal. He spent time with friends, kept up with his physical training, worked on his schoolwork… He also kept texting Goro. 

They still hadn’t found time to hang out since their date. They bumped into each other a few times at the station, but otherwise only communicated through text. 

It wasn’t enough. Akira wanted to spend _time_ with him again.

Kaneshiro’s confession was a lot more private than the last two. Since he was in police custody, the confession wasn’t televised. There were a _lot_ of reports about it, though.

Makoto reminded the Thieves of their approaching exams, to everyone’s discontent. For Akira, though… It reminded him of Goro’s offer. 

It was a bit of a longshot, but he messaged him about it that evening. 

_[Me, 6:24 pm]: Hey hey. Guess who got reminded that exams are next week?_

_[Me, 6:25 pm]: I was sorta wondering… You offered to help me study, back on our date. Are you free tomorrow? It’d be cool if you could come over._

_[Me, 6:25 pm]: I could give you free coffee…_

It took a while for Goro to respond. Akira decided to get started on his studying while he waited.

After a few hours, Akira finally got that response.

_[Goro, 8:13 pm]: Are you trying to bribe me?_

Akira almost scrambled to type back.

_[Me, 8:13 pm]: Haha, maybe. Is it working?_

_[Goro, 8:14 pm]: Perhaps. What else is in it for me?_

_[Me, 8:14 pm]: Hmmmmmmmmm_

_[Me, 8:15 pm]: Seeing my beautiful face?_

_[Goro, 8:16 pm]: … Tempting._

_[Me, 8:16 pm]: :D_

_[Me, 8:17 pm]: Sooooooo, is that a yes?_

_[Goro, 8:18 pm]: Maybe._

_[Goro, 8:18 pm]: What time?_

_[Me, 8:18 pm]: Idk._

_[Me, 8:19 pm]: I don’t really have anything planned, so. Do you have a preference?_

_[Goro, 8:20 pm]: How long do you think you need?_

_[Me, 8:21 pm]: If I said all day………………_

_[Goro, 8:22 pm]: No._

_[Me, 8:22 pm]: :(_

_[Me, 8:22 pm]: Okaaaaaay….._

_[Me, 8:23 pm]: Like, at least a few hours. I’ve tried to study, but things have also been pretty busy for me. It’s hard to pay attention in school._

_[Goro, 8:24 pm]: So, what you mean to say is that I need to teach you everything for your exams?_

_[Me, 8:24 pm]: No!!!_

_[Me, 8:25 pm]: It’s not THAT bad. I’ll just need to, like… Go over my notes and homework and whatever. I’ve even been studying this evening!_

_[Goro, 8:26 pm]: Right. I might as well go get a teaching license, at this rate._

_[Me, 8:26 pm]: Don’t be mean :’(_

_[Goro, 8:27 pm]: Oh, but I thought you liked that about me? You only mention it every time you gush about me._

_[Me, 8:27 pm]: ……… touché_

_[Me, 8:29 pm]: Ok, for real tho. I’d love to have you here as long as you wanna be, but it’d be cool if you could stick around for like… idk, 2-3 hours ish? At least?_

_[Goro, 8:30 pm]: You want to take up my whole Sunday, don’t you?_

_[Me, 8:31 pm]: I mean if you’re Offering…………._

_[Goro, 8:31 pm]: I am not._

_[Goro, 8:32 pm]: Would 4 pm work for you?_

_[Me, 8:32 pm]: That works! :)_

_[Goro, 8:33 pm]: By ‘come over’, I’m assuming you mean to the café you currently reside in?_

_[Me, 8:34 pm]: Yeah! It’s where the free coffee will come from._

_[Goro, 8:34 pm]: Right._

_[Goro, 8:34 pm]: Will you send me the address?_

_[Me, 8:35 pm]: Sure! It’s not hard to find, though. It’s Leblanc, in Yongen-Jaya. It’s just a few minutes walk from the station._

_[Goro, 8:36 pm]: I see. That is fortunate._

_[Me, 8:36 pm]: Mmmhm_

_[Me, 8:37 pm]: Sooo, I’ll see you at four?_

_[Goro, 8:38 pm]: I suppose so._

_[Me, 8:38 pm]: :D!!!!_

_[Goro, 8:39 pm]: Remember those flies, Kurusu-kun._

_[Me, 8:39 pm]: D: < _

_[Me, 8:39 pm]: I’ll go eat some dang flies now just cause you told me not to_

_[Goro, 8:40 pm]: Ah, if only there was a cure for stupidity._

_[Me, 8:40 pm]: You wanna GO?_

_[Goro, 8:41 pm]: Oh? Are you taking me out on another date?_

_[Me, 8:41 pm]: I mean if you WANT…………._

_[Goro, 8:42 pm]: Later. We have a study date first, remember?_

_[Me, 8:42 pm]: Heheh, yeah :)_

_[Goro, 8:43 pm]: I believe I should let you return to your studying. Don’t make me work too hard, tomorrow._

_[Me, 8:43 pm]: Okaaaaay….. Akechi-sensei :)_

_[Goro, 8:43 pm]: Don’t ever call me that again._

_[Me, 8:44 pm]: Akechi-senpai?_

_[Goro, 8:44 pm]: Absolutely not._

_[Me, 8:45 pm]: Akechi…………………… dono_

_[Goro, 8:45 pm]: I am cancelling our date. Goodbye._

_[Me, 8:45 pm]: Noooooooooooo I’ll stop!! Promise :)_

_[Goro, 8:46 pm]: Sigh._

_[Goro, 8:46 pm]: Remind me why I like talking to you, again?_

_[Me, 8:47 pm]: Because I am handsome and funny and stupid for you, and you find that charming?_

_[Goro, 8:48 pm]: You are certainly one of those things._

_[Me, 8:48 pm]: …… funny?_

_[Goro, 8:48 pm]: Try again._

_[Me, 8:49 pm]: You say that, but I know you’re smiling right now :)_

_[Goro, 8:49 pm]: I am not._

_[Me, 8:50 pm]: Pic or I don’t believe you._

_[Goro, 8:50 pm]: … you just want a selfie from me, don’t you?_

_[Me, 8:50 pm]: ……...maybe._

_[Me, 8:51 pm]: Pls?_

_[Me, 8:54 pm]: Akechi?_

_[Goro, 8:56 pm]: IMG_1508.jpg_

_[Me, 8:56 pm]: ……………………………………………._

_[Me, 8:56 pm]: holy FUCK_

_[Goro, 8:57 pm]: Is that satisfactory?_

_[Me, 8:57 pm]: Um, YES?_

_[Goro, 8:57 pm]: Good to know._

_[Goro, 8:58 pm]: :)_

_[Me, 8:58 pm]: GASP………………….._

_[Me, 8:58 pm]: I have PERISHED._

_[Goro, 8:59 pm]: Oh, that’s too bad._

_[Goro, 8:59 pm]: Guess I won’t be coming over tomorrow, after all…_

_[Me, 9:00 pm]: I am SUDDENLY ALIVE!_

_[Goro, 9:01 pm]: … You’re an idiot._

_[Me, 9:01 pm]: Yes, but you love it :)_

_[Goro, 9:02 pm]: It’s not disagreeable._

_[Me, 9:02 pm]: Mmmhmmmmm_

_[Me, 9:02 pm]: “Hello my name is Akechi Goro and I am totally smitten by this idiot boy who’s also very charming and amazing”_

_[Goro, 9:03 pm]: “Hi my name is Kurusu Akira and I have no idea how to imitate how people talk.”_

_[Me, 9:04 pm]: heheh :)_

_[Me, 9:04 pm]: OKAY…_

_[Me, 9:04 pm]: I guess I should get back to studying, now…_

_[Goro, 9:05 pm]: You’ve just been texting this whole time, hm?_

_[Me, 9:05 pm]: Yeah…….. Don’t worry though, I’ll study hard to make sure you don’t have to work TOO hard tomorrow! :)_

_[Goro, 9:06 pm]: Make sure you do._

_[Me, 9:06 pm]: I’ll see you tomorrow, Akechi :)_

_[Goro, 9:06 pm]: See you then, Kurusu-kun._

Akira sighed longingly as he stared at his phone. 

Every text conversation with Goro sent his heart flipping dramatically through his chest. It was _amazing_ to have Goro’s attention like this. And…

Akira switched to his photos to look at his newly saved image. 

He already had several images of Goro saved to his phone that he’d found online, but… They had _nothing_ on this. Goro was still plenty attractive in his public appearances, but _this…_

In the picture, Goro’s expression was distinctly unamused. The corners of his mouth were drawn into a frown, while one of his eyebrows was quirked. He was dressed in a plain tshirt and sat on a nice-looking couch. Most importantly: his hair was pulled up into a _ponytail._

Akira traced a heart over the image with his finger.

God, he was in _love_ with the most beautiful boy in existence. 

Without thinking, Akira set the picture as his phone’s background. He continued to stare at it until Morgana wandered up and yelled at him to get back to studying. 

He was _really_ looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mentions of abuse and underage drinking.
> 
> first scene is a testament to the fact that akira is NOT actually dumb. he's not great at school bc memorization isn't his strength, but he's still hella perceptive. his intuition is also real strong. and when he really cares about something, he is Relentless in pursuing answers.  
> after that scene tho, morgana and makoto were both like "okay now WHY cant you put that kind of energy into school???" it's the Love, guys... the Love...
> 
> also yes, akira has the exact date goro stopped talking to him memorized. it was very noteworthy, for him.
> 
> as for the politician names... again, all (but one) is randomly generated just to fill the space. really, the purpose of that section is to show that akira DOES have shido's name. i just cant, like... point that out, when working from akira's pov. he wouldn't notice that one specifically right now. but it is amongst the list, so WE can see that he has it. it's only a matter of time...  
> there's definitely more corrupt politicians than this, but this is keeping in mind that these are the BAD cases. more mild corruption would just have shadows in mementos. i put some thought into what numbers i chose.  
> yes the age & gender numbers are real, current numbers. real life stats r cool to use for stories! 
> 
> sleep deprived akira is kinda funny. the way i see it, goro can (and regularly does) function on very little sleep. but if akira gets less than like, 6 hours, he's just Not functional. tbh sojiro was like 'is he DRUNK?' but akira looked genuinely sad and so far has been a Good Kid, so sojiro gave him the benefit of the doubt this time.  
> he also Totally acted like a dad there. we'll see more of that, later :')
> 
> almost teared up when writing that group hug scene, y'all. love showing them LOVING each other. in this house we love and appreciate our fellow thieves 
> 
> moving Plot Things forward with goro :). he's just trying his best to deal with being on the opposite side of the conflict from akira... gotta bring him down without actually hurting him. NOTHING could POSSIBLY go wrong with this plan! :)
> 
> now, that Last Scene, huh? tbh i intended for the study date to happen at the end of LAST chapter, but then i realized akira needed more time to Process Things. and then i wanted it at the end of THIS chapter. but the text convo ended up being long, & then i decided i wanted to give the study date proper attention, soooo yeah. NEXT TIME. we'll finally get there. 
> 
> Goro: casually takes 6 mins to take the Perfect selfie for akira. good for him, akira Loves it enough to make it his phone background. this will DEFINITELY come up again later.  
> (that part where Goro's like "You're an idiot", you guys NEED to know, he had a HUGE stupid smile on his face at the time. he wont admit it, but It Happened.)
> 
> no idea when the next chapter will be out. knowing me, won't be too long.
> 
> Next Time: Study Date! And.........?


	13. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a study date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this babey is almost 9k words bc i have no self control. shoutout to the official passing of 100k for this fic
> 
> beta'd by dumbassdisaster again 
> 
> One Warning at the end of the chapter
> 
> this one's a fun one!

Getting back from talking to Shido was _awful._

Goro’s proposal went well. Shido accepted his idea, and the two spent the rest of the meeting working out the details of the plan. 

Shido would assign a hacker to forge an artificial threat from ‘Medjed’. There would be a tense month where the media continuously reported on the threat. At the end of it all, the Thieves would ‘triumph’, boosting their popularity. And afterwards…

Shido insisted that it must be a mental shutdown. A breakdown wouldn’t be shocking enough. Goro wasn’t happy about framing the Thieves for his own murder, but it was a necessary evil. If all went well, this would force them to abandon their work. Akira would be safe, and Goro would no longer be in danger for protecting him. 

As for who was to be killed… It had to be someone corrupt, but someone Shido didn’t mind losing. Someone _noteworthy,_ too. 

Someone like the CEO of a major corporation that had been getting a bit too ambitious, as of late. 

Goro didn’t really mind the idea of killing Okumura. The man had been the source of _many_ of Goro’s assignments. While he hadn’t met him personally, he genuinely hated him. The man was greedy and didn’t care at _all_ about the working conditions of his employees. They were all just tools for him to use and dispose of at a whim. 

Goro would in fact _delight_ in killing him. 

Scheming with Shido left an overwhelming feeling of disgust pervading throughout Goro long past when the meeting ended. He hated how easily that kind of behavior came to him. He hated what it said about him. 

When Goro finally got home, the urge to fetch his gun had returned.

He did his best to ignore it. He changed into his loungewear and put his hair up with the intention of starting his evening face routine, but then… 

He noticed the messages from Akira. 

Goro hesitated to respond to them. He was so disgusted with himself that he felt like he could choke on it. Guilt licked at his heart upon thinking about how his plan would hurt Akira. It was for the best in the end, but he knew Akira wouldn’t understand it. 

He didn’t deserve to talk to Akira. 

But then he read the messages, and he just… couldn’t keep himself from responding. 

He had an interview scheduled for the morning, but in the afternoon… He would be helping Akira study for his exams, it seemed. 

Maybe it could make up for what Goro was planning to do. Maybe if he helped Akira get good grades, he could feel a little less guilty about his plan to frame Akira for murder. 

… he knew that was bullshit. 

But the draw to see him was irresistible. Even with his overwhelming self hatred, Goro still just wanted to _see_ him. 

The urge to grab his gun was a lot less insistent by the end of the conversation. Instead, Goro was thinking about Akira’s ridiculous and endearing reaction to his selfie. 

It was nice to think about. 

——————————

Yongen-Jaya was a relatively quiet neighborhood. There were a few bars and restaurants, but the neighborhood was primarily residential. 

Goro wasn’t used to this kind of atmosphere. He’d lived in that high rise in the bustle of the city for the past several years, so the quiet of the neighborhood was… strange. 

It wasn’t awful, though. 

Perhaps his mood was being affected by his anticipation. As he walked the few minutes to Leblanc, he couldn’t stop thinking about where he was going… who he was about to see… 

Even after a month, Goro was still absolutely floored anytime he saw that head of wild hair. 

He turned when his phone told him to, which led him down an alleyway. After a few buildings, there it was. 

Leblanc... coffee and curry. 

An interesting combination. He felt like it wasn’t his first time hearing of it, but… no, he’d remember if he’d been to a place like this. He must’ve been imagining the strange deja vu he felt...

Akira had told him to just walk right in, so… Once Goro reached the door, he stepped inside. A bell on the door jingled as it opened and shut behind him. Goro took a moment to just observe the place. 

The inside of Leblanc was… homey. It wasn’t very big, but that contributed to the comfort of the place. It was also rather quiet, with only the low sound of the tv filling the room. 

He was dragged away from his thoughts by a gruff man greeting him. “Hey. What can I get for you?” 

Goro looked over to him. The man was watching him and waiting for a response, but Goro’s gaze slipped past him to land on the owner of that familiar fluffy hair. 

Akira stood there behind the counter, wearing an apron. He stared at Goro with pure delight, his smile impossibly wide. 

It did strange things to Goro’s stomach. 

Akira kept his eyes on Goro as he stated, “It’s okay, Boss. He’s with me.” 

“Oh? A friend of yours?”

Akira nodded. As he moved to remove and hang up his apron, he called over his shoulder, “Remember the study session I mentioned? He’s here for that.” 

“Well, that’s good.” The man looked back to Goro with a lopsided smile. “You’ve got your work cut out for you with this one, kid.” 

_Oh, I’m aware._

He smiled politely at the man. “It will be my pleasure to help him. Kurusu-kun has been a good friend to me so far, so I want to give back in what ways I can.” He blinked, then laughed lightly. “Oh, where are my manners? My name is Akechi Goro. This is a fine establishment you have here, mister…?”

He trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself.

The man snorted. “Sakura Sojiro. Don’t give me any of that ‘mister’ crap though. People here just call me Boss.” 

_Now_ **_why_ ** _would I call you that?_

Akira finally rounded the corner and stopped a few steps in front of Goro. He smiled warmly at him as he breathed, “Hey.” 

His excitement sent Goro’s heart speeding. 

Goro couldn’t help the warmth on his own face as he greeted back, “Hello, there.” 

Akira smiled shyly, lifting a hand to play with his bangs. “So, uh. Studying, yeah? Where do you wanna sit?”

Goro glanced around the room. There weren’t many choices. “Perhaps I should leave it up to you, Kurusu-kun? You _are_ the one who is meant to benefit from this ‘study session.’” 

Akira shrugged. “I mean, you’re gonna be studying too, yeah? Only fair for you to have a say.” 

“In that case…” Goro looked back to Akira. “Perhaps a booth? It would give us plenty of table space, after all.” 

“Sure, that sounds good. If you wanna get set up, I can go get that coffee started.” 

“You don’t need to,” Sakura interrupted. “I can make some for you two. You just focus on studying, kid.” 

Akira blinked in surprise. “Oh. Thanks, Boss.” 

Sakura was already fiddling about with the machines. He grumbled, “Don’t mention it.” 

The two boys looked at each other. With a small smile, Goro stated, “He seems nice, if a bit gruff.”

“Yeah,” Akira laughed. “You get used to it. Anyways, you should pick where you wanna sit. I’ll follow what you choose.” 

Since Akira was so determined to have him choose, Goro cast another gaze around the room. He almost went for the booth next to the door, until he realized that would be within view of the TV. That would probably be too much of a distraction. 

He shook his head slightly, then slipped past Akira. He settled into the booth next to the stairs, facing the room. 

Akira followed along, but didn’t sit down immediately. He scratched the back of his head as he explained, “I gotta go get my school stuff, so. I’ll be right back.” 

Without waiting for a response, Akira ascended the stairs. 

As Goro unpacked his own work, he couldn’t help but listen in. He heard Akira talking with someone upstairs - his roommate, maybe? Goro could just barely make out a higher pitch voice, like that of a little boy, but he couldn’t understand any words from either of them. 

Hm. 

After a few minutes, Akira came back down. He lingered at the side of the booth with his bag in hand. He glanced back to Sakura, then smiled shyly at Goro to ask, “Would it be alright for me to, uh. Sit next to you?” 

Goro raised an eyebrow. “Not across? I don’t think sitting next to me would offer any benefit for our work.” 

“Um…” Akira’s cheeks grew a little pink. “I mean, I guess not, but that’s not why I wanna sit there. I’d just like to be… closer to you.” 

“To me?” Goro blinked in surprise. “Oh. Uh. Alright.” 

Without thinking, he scooted over enough to give Akira enough room to sit next to him. Akira smiled brightly, then did just that. 

Goro immediately questioned his decision when he realized he was trapped between Akira and the wall. 

Akira set his bag on the table with a small laugh. “Cool. This is- cool, yeah.” 

Goro watched him. Absentmindedly, he answered, “I think it’s rather warm in here, actually.” 

Akira turned to look at him. He glanced down for a moment, then smirked. “I bet. Why are you wearing a _sweater vest_ in the summer? And you’re still wearing gloves?” 

Goro tugged at the edge of a glove self consciously. “They’re… of lighter make. The gloves are not actually that warm. Additionally, I’m just… more comfortable wearing them.” 

Akira hummed. “That still doesn’t explain the sweater vest. Seems like it’d be too hot, to me.” 

Goro shrugged, looking down. “It’s fine. I’m used to being hot.” 

“I’ll say.” 

Goro quickly looked back up and saw Akira _smirking._ When their gazes met, Akira waggled his eyebrows obnoxiously. 

Goro scowled as his face warmed. “I see you still haven’t found the cure for your _stupidity,_ Kurusu-kun.” 

Akira laughed. “Oh, there it is!”

“There… what is?” Goro examined him cautiously. 

Akira just smiled at him affectionately. “That rude side of you. I’ve just been waiting for that plastic to come off, so I’m happy it finally did.” 

“... plastic?” Goro’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Yeah.” Upon seeing his confusion, Akira continued, “Just, like. For most people, you’re all polite and whatever, but it just looks plastic to me. You always start out like that with me, then shake it off as time goes on. So…” His smile widened. “I’m happy to see this bit of the real you.” 

Goro gaped. The observation was completely valid, since his politeness was incredibly fake. But still, no one had ever _noticed_ before, much less pointed it out. 

_How had Akira…?_

Akira leaned in to murmur, “Better be careful about those flies, Akechi- _kun.”_

Goro’s blush darkened. Without thinking, he covered Akira’s face with his hand and pushed him away. 

Akira laughed, even as Goro pulled his hand back. He smiled brightly at Goro. “Oh, I _love_ that.” 

Goro tried his best to ignore how that sent his heart racing. By the warmth on his face, he felt like he wasn’t successful. He scowled to try to cover it up. “Love what? Me getting physical?” 

“I mean…” Akira rubbed the back of his neck, still smiling. “Yeah?”

Goro stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.” 

Akira chuckled. “Yeah, we’ve been over that. It’s why you’re here today, after all.” He bumped their arms together. 

Goro rolled his eyes and turned forwards. “If that’s truly the case, then I recommend that we get started. You can continue to tease me later, if you so wish.” 

Akira leaned forwards to remain in his sight. “You’d let me tease you more? Really?”

Goro glanced at him. “... sure. Of course, no promises as to how I would respond.” 

“What, you think you’d fight me?”

“... maybe.” Goro smirked. “You’ll just have to find out.” 

After a moment, Akira laughed breathlessly. “Okay- yeah, okay. That’s cool.” 

_… I don’t understand him._

Goro shook his head slowly, then opened a notebook. “We can fulfill your strange fantasies later, Kurusu-kun. For right now, we will _study.”_

“Oh, alright,” Akira sighed. He opened up his bag to pull out some papers. 

After that, the two got to work. To Goro’s surprise, Akira really didn’t need _that_ much help; he was managing alright for most of it. When he did need help, Goro offered it freely. His explanations seemed to be effective, judging by the way Akira nodded along. 

Over time, the space between them became smaller and smaller. The two ended up sitting close, their heads bent together. Their arms brushed as they wrote, while their shoulders continuously bumped against each other. 

In a particularly bold move, Akira linked their ankles together under the table, much like he had on their first date. 

They were touching _so much,_ and it made it difficult for Goro to focus. It was too much, but nowhere _near_ enough at the same time. 

He loved it, even if he would never have admitted to it. 

The free coffee helped, at least. Sakura brought the cups around early in their studying, and Goro sipped at his gratefully. Caffeine had always helped him to focus. 

Akira had checked his phone at one point, then left it sitting on the table in front of them. Goro didn’t pay it much mind until Akira later received a text. Goro just happened to glance towards it. 

He froze.

Sitting there on the screen was the selfie he took just last night.

Heat flooded his face, even after the phone’s screen faded to black. He hadn’t thought- _yes,_ Akira had liked it, but by _that much?_

Akira seemed to notice his blush. “What are you…” He paused, then uttered, _“Oh my god.”_

His hand darted out to snatch the phone. He laughed awkwardly as he stuffed it into his pocket. “That’s, uh- just ignore that, please. It’s- it’s not, um. It’s not, like, anything weird. I just- it’s- it’s a nice picture. Very, um. Aesthetically pleasing. Yes.” He paused, then quickly stated, “Please don’t be mad.” 

Goro’s face still felt too warm, but he couldn’t help the giddy smile that grew there. He covered it with a hand as he looked at Akira. 

Akira’s face was beet red, and he stared at Goro with wide eyes, his lips parted just slightly. He seemed struck silent. 

Goro laughed breathlessly as his heart filled with _affection._ “I’m not… mad. Although…” He nudged Akira’s elbow with his own. “I feel like I am at a bit of a disadvantage here. You have this picture, and there are so _many_ of me online, but I don’t own a single picture of you, myself.” 

Goro tilted his head and finally dropped his hand to smile openly at Akira. “It’s not really fair, don’t you think?” 

Akira’s mouth opened and closed as he struggled to respond. Eventually, he managed to stutter, “You- you want a picture of me?” 

Goro leaned closer to bump their shoulders together. “I believe that is what I implied, yes.” 

He didn’t move away. 

Akira laughed breathlessly, as well. “That’s- that’s cool. Um. Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. Send you, uh. Selfies. If you want.” 

Goro nodded, still smiling. “That would be nice.” 

“Cool.” Akira stared at him for a moment before rushing to say, “If- If you want, we could also take a picture together. To, um. Immortalize the moment, or… something.” 

Goro’s smile widened. “‘Immortalize the moment’, hm? That’s a romantic concept.” 

Akira chuckled. “What can I say? I’m a romantic person.” 

“So it seems,” Goro agreed. 

“So…” Akira cleared his throat. “Picture? I can take it, then send it to you if you want.” 

“Why not?” Goro leaned his head a little closer. “Although, if we take it right now, we’ll just capture the both of us blushing to our ears.” 

Akira smiled. “I don’t see how that’s a bad thing. I think we look- happy. It’d be nice to capture.” 

“Happy, hm…?” Now, that was a concept. As Goro looked into Akira’s eyes, though, he found that he was. For this one moment, he was happy. 

He smiled softly at Akira. “Then we’d better take the picture before the moment ends.” 

Akira just stared at him for a moment, almost in awe. Goro quirked an eyebrow up, which kicked Akira into motion. 

He dug his phone back out and turned on the camera app. He hesitated. Looking back to Goro, he asked, “How, um. How should we take this? Like… could I put my arm around your shoulders? Or something?” 

Goro chuckled. “Why are you assuming _you_ would be the one to do that?”

“Just-“ Akira pouted. “I just want to. Is that so bad?” 

Goro hummed. “No, it’s not so bad. You’re too late, though.” 

Without waiting for him to respond, Goro slung his arm around Akira’s shoulders. He squeezed him lightly as he smirked. “Anyways, you’re the one taking the picture, Kurusu-kun.” 

Their faces were close. They were _close,_ and they were both aware of it. Neither of their blushes were going away. 

After a moment, Akira cleared his throat. “That’s- that sounds, um. Reasonable, I suppose. Yeah.” 

“Mmhmm.” Goro’s smirk grew. “I’m waiting.” 

Akira coughed lightly into his fist before nodding. He lifted the phone up and snapped a picture before he could hesitate. 

He brought his phone closer for them both to see. Goro remained leaning on him as he peered at it. 

It was a nice picture. As expected, both of their faces were very red. But while Akira’s smile had an unsteady sort of quality to it, Goro’s smirk looked… almost confident. In the picture, he leaned against Akira, his arm slung around his shoulders as if that was exactly where it belonged. Goro decided he liked it.

He chuckled. “I didn’t know it looked like that.” 

Akira glanced at him. “What, your smirk?” 

“Mmhmm.”

Akira laughed breathlessly as he looked back to the picture. “Yeah, it’s uh. It’s a weakness of mine, honestly.” 

“A weakness, you say?” Goro murmured, “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

With that, he regretfully pulled away, letting his hand drag along Akira’s shoulders as he removed his arm. 

With the distance, he found that he could breathe more easily, though he couldn’t deny the pang of longing in his heart. They weren’t any farther from each other than before, but after being _that_ close to him… Goro wanted more. 

Maybe Akira was feeling the same. The boy looked at Goro with half-lidded eyes. 

Suddenly, Goro was aware of how much he wanted to kiss him. The strength of the urge practically knocked the breath out of his lungs. 

He couldn’t. This was neither the time nor the place, and also Sakura was _still over there, oh my_ **_god._ **

Goro suddenly felt _intensely_ embarrassed when he thought about how he’d been acting. He really, _really_ hoped that Sakura had not been paying attention. 

He cleared his throat and turned back to the work in front of him. “In any case, Kurusu-kun… We should probably get back to our work.”

 _“Really?_ You’re just gonna leave it at that?”

Goro looked back up to find Akira pouting again. He huffed a laugh. “And do what? If you forgot, we are currently _not alone.”_ He motioned with his gaze to where Sakura was watching the TV from behind the counter.

Akira glanced behind his shoulder. After a moment, he turned a hopeful smile back to Goro. “So, wait, if we _were_ alone, then…?”

Goro rolled his eyes with a smile. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Kurusu-kun.”

Anything Akira was planning to say was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Both boys looked up from each other to see four teenagers walking inside like they owned the place. 

The loud one announced, “‘Sup! We’re here to hang out.”

The group stopped short when they saw the two boys sitting together. Goro suddenly realized _how close they still were._

He jerked away from Akira like he was burned. His face felt too warm, but he kept his expression carefully even as he disengaged their ankles.

Akira let out an embarrassed laugh. “Ah, um, hey guys. What’s up?”

The group continued to look between the two of them like they were a puzzle to figure out. Goro didn’t like it. 

The twintails one (Takamaki, Goro reminded himself) smiled apologetically. “We were thinking we’d study for finals with you. Ryuji texted you that we were coming, but… I guess you were pretty distracted, huh?” She laughed awkwardly. 

The two boys exchanged a glance.

Goro sighed, then smiled politely at them. “I was simply assisting Kurusu-kun in his studies. We were focusing, and thus missed your message.” 

Sakamoto muttered, “Ya sure were focusin’ on _something.”_

Takamaki hit his arm and hissed, “Ryuji!”

Goro cleared his throat. “In any case, I was about to head out, anyways. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your time together.”

“Really?” Niijima stared at him challengingly. “Your finals are coming up too, aren’t they? Why don’t you study with us, Akechi-kun?”

_Oh, fuck you, Niijima._

Goro laughed lightly. “Ah, that’s quite alright. I got plenty of studying done, already.” He lifted an eyebrow at her. “I must say though, I’m surprised to see you here, Niijima-san. I wasn’t aware you were acquainted with him.”

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at him. “Yes, we’re friends. I’m surprised to see _you_ here, too. I didn’t know you two were so…” She glanced at Akira. “Close.”

_Right, yes, why don’t we all comment on the fact that we were staring at each other from half a foot away, sounds like a great plan! Does Kitagawa want to pipe in with anything? Everyone else already has!_

It took significant effort to keep his flaring anger from showing on his face. 

Akira’s smile resembled a grimace. “We were just- joking around, guys. Nothing was going on.” His expression practically screamed ‘ _can we please drop this?’_

Niijima looked between them doubtfully. “... if you say so.” She settled her gaze back on Goro. “You should still study with us, Akechi-kun. I think it’d be good to get to know a friend of a friend.”

_I’d rather choke than get to know you._

Takamaki clapped her hands together. “I think so too! Plus, you’re like, really smart too, right Akechi-kun? With you and Makoto, I’m sure we’d ace our exams!”

 _Like I give a_ **_single_ ** _fuck about you._

Goro’s laugh was strained. “I’m not sure if I-”

Akira bumped their elbows together, drawing Goro’s attention. He leaned slightly closer to him. “You should stay. It’d be nice to have you there, and…” His voice was just as soft as his smile as he continued, “I don’t really wanna say goodbye just yet.” 

With that smile, Goro’s anger practically dissipated. His own face softened involuntarily. After a moment, he swallowed and whispered, “Alright. If you insist.”

Akira’s resulting smile was blinding. Goro had to look away.

He pretended to occupy himself with his schoolwork. He didn’t want to face any of the Phantom Thieves. 

Kitagawa was the first to fill the silence. “If we are to all share the same table, we will need more chairs.”

Akira perked up. “Oh, there’re more upstairs! I can go grab them.”

He got up and practically ran up the stairs. 

The group stood in silence for a moment before Niijima moved to sit across from Goro. He looked up at her and just barely kept himself from glaring.

She smiled at him. “What are you working on, Akechi-kun?”

Takamaki slid in next to her, while the two boys remained standing.

Goro stared at Niijima. “... differential equations.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, calculus? I’m studying that too. It can be pretty challenging, huh?”

He smiled at her politely. “Only if you don’t understand it. I’ve never struggled too much, myself.”

She chuckled. “I didn’t say I _struggled._ I find the challenge invigorating.” 

“Uh huh.” He stared at her. “All of it?”

“All of it,” she confirmed.

He lifted an eyebrow. “Really? I find I don’t enjoy the integrals, myself.”

She shrugged, still smiling. “I think they can be fun. They’re like a puzzle.”

“‘Fun’, you say.” He wasn’t smiling anymore. “You obviously haven’t done any triple integrals.”

She began unpacking her bag. “I can’t say I have, no. They aren’t in the high school curriculum. Why have _you_ done them?”

“... I like to work ahead.”

She tilted her head at him, that insufferable smile still in place. “Really? That seems like a bit of a waste of time, to me.”

He continued staring at her. “It keeps my mind active.”

“And your detective work doesn’t?”

“It’s better to branch out sometimes, I’ve found.”

She hummed as she set out a pencil pouch of a damn _panda._ “I’d be careful doing that, if I were you. You might burn yourself out.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Last I checked, _I_ was the one with the successful detective career.” 

“Would you call an internship a career, Akechi-kun?”

“That label is only a formality, due to my age. My abilities and responsibilities would merit a full career if I were older.”

She _kept smiling._ “That’s too bad. It sounds like they’re taking advantage of you, to me.”

Anger flared in his chest; she was absolutely right. 

Before he could reply, there was a commotion as Akira stumbled down the stairs, cursing as he banged two chairs into the walls. Sakamoto rushed forward to help him. 

Once Sakamoto took a chair, Akira announced, “I’m okay!”

Goro sighed.

As the two walked into the café, Sakamoto stated, “Thank _god_ you’re back, I swear my brain was gonna fall outta my _ears.”_

Akira set the chair down and tilted his head at Sakamoto. “Your brain? Why?”

Sakamoto waved a hand towards Goro and Niijima. 

Akira slipped into the spot next to Goro, looking at him questioningly. The other two boys sat on their own chairs. 

Kitagawa explained, “They were holding a rather competitive conversation.”

“‘Competitive conversation,’” Sakamoto scoffed. “They were _this_ close to biting each other’s _heads_ off, I swear.”

Goro rolled his eyes. “I would do nothing so _crass.”_

Takamaki giggled. “I dunno, you were like, almost glaring there for a second.”

“There are no hard feelings,” Niijima assured. “It’s nice to have a friendly competition, sometimes.”

Goro looked at her dryly. _Maybe for_ **_you._ **

Akira bumped their elbows together and smiled at him. “Glad you’re getting along already.”

_That’s one way to put it._

Goro shook his head as he looked back to his work. “We were already acquainted, due to our mutual associate. It is not difficult to converse.” 

Niijima leaned forward. “‘Associate’, hm? That’s an interesting way to describe my sister.”

Goro sighed. “Right, my coworker and your sister. An individual we both know. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to return to my studies. That _is_ what you requested I stay for, after all.”

Sakamoto groaned, “Do we _have_ to? Can’t we just, I dunno, hang out?”

Niijima shook her head. “Not if you want to have my help, Ryuji.”

“Oh!” Takamaki gasped. “That’s right, we haven’t introduced ourselves to you, Akechi-kun! We all know who _you_ are, but-”

“I know who you are,” he interrupted.

The group stared at him in surprise, then glanced at Akira. Akira just shrugged.

Goro sat back, crossing his arms as he looked between each of them and listed, “Kurusu Akira, Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke, Takamaki Ann, and Niijima Makoto. I have no need for introductions.” 

Sakamoto, Kitagawa, and Takamaki all gaped at him. Sakamoto blurted, “Okay, _how_ do you know that?”

Goro smiled at him. “I _am_ a detective, you know. One that has been investigating the Phantom Thieves.” 

Several of them tensed up, though Goro decided to not draw attention to it. His gaze drifted between them as he explained, “As part of our investigation, we have been inspecting student files at Shujin for any possible clue as to the identity of the Thieves. I admit, my attention was drawn to _you two,”_ he nodded to Sakamoto and Takamaki, “simply because I saw you with Kurusu-kun. I already knew Niijima-san. And…” He looked to Kitagawa. “I know of you, Kitagawa-san, because of your status as Madarame’s former pupil.” 

He smiled brightly at the group. “So! No need for introductions.”

The group glanced at each other warily. 

Goro twirled his pen in his hand. “Now, if there is nothing else you wish to discuss, I will be focusing on my work.” He looked at Akira. “Tell me if you need assistance again, Kurusu-kun.”

Akira hesitated, then nodded.

With that, the group finally began studying. For the most part, Goro kept his attention on his own work while the Thieves chatted around him. Somehow, the experience wasn’t as awful as he was expecting.

Maybe that was due to Akira linking their ankles together under the table, again. It was hard to say.

Besides the hidden contact, Akira and Goro remained at a respectable distance from each other. Goro cursed the Thieves’ presence for keeping him from sitting closer. Though… perhaps it was a good thing, too. It was somehow easier to focus with them there.

Sometime in the middle of their studying, Sakura left for the evening. The café itself closed, but there was no pressure for the teens to leave. 

At a different point, a cat wandered down from upstairs and settled onto one of the stools. Goro wondered why it was even allowed inside a café. He decided it wasn’t his place to worry about it.

The cat kept watching him, though. For some reason, it made Goro a bit uncomfortable. Its gaze seemed… strangely intelligent. 

After a while, the Thieves were losing focus. Niijima called for them to take a break. 

Goro continued attempting to focus on his work, but that became impossible as soon as he heard his own voice coming from the TV.

Every person besides Goro turned to watch as the interview he gave that morning played. Due to where he sat, he was unable to see the TV, but he didn’t need to.

He sighed and shut his eyes as he involuntarily listened. He _hated_ hearing himself like this. 

The opinion he spouted was bullshit, of course. He’d suggested that Kaneshiro’s confession wasn’t authentic due to the Thieves’ manipulation. Kaneshiro absolutely did every little thing he confessed to, but… He had to cast doubt on the Phantom Thieves in any way that he could. It was essential for his plan to work. 

After a minute, the sound of the TV suddenly changed. Goro blinked his eyes open in surprise. Akira had gotten up at some point, and he stood in front of the TV with the remote raised. Upon craning his neck, Goro saw an episode of Featherman playing. 

Their gazes met. The look in Akira’s eyes was… complicated. Goro couldn’t pin down what exactly Akira was feeling. 

Sakamoto growled, “You _really_ hate the Phantom Thieves, huh?”

The moment was broken. Goro dragged his gaze away from Akira to smile politely at Sakamoto. “‘Hate’ is a strong word. Do I believe that a group of brainwashing vigilantes should not be allowed to run rampant in our society? Absolutely.”

“They ain’t _brainwashing!”_

“Then _what_ would you call it, Sakamoto-kun?”

“They’re- it’s-” He huffed. “They’re _changin’ hearts._ It ain’t a bad thing.”

Goro leaned his elbows onto the table and folded his hands in front of his face. He lifted an eyebrow. “You are not looking at the bigger picture. On a case-by-case basis, ‘changing’ the hearts of criminals may be good. However, the question is _how_ they accomplish this.”

While Goro spoke, Akira quietly slipped back into his spot next to him.

Sakamoto sneered. “Do we need to? They’re _savin’_ people. Why’s it matter how they do it?”

 _“Because,_ Sakamoto-kun, they hold far more power than any vigilantes should.” He lowered his hands to frown at him. “They sidestep the law, so there is nothing to keep them in check. They are free to target whoever they wish, regardless of their victims’ actions.”

“But they _won’t!_ They only target _bad guys.”_

Goro shook his head. “I do not understand why you and Kurusu-kun believe that so strongly. Unless you have insider knowledge, there is no way for you to know that for sure.” He narrowed his eyes. “Personally, I find it hard to have faith in a group of people who manipulate their targets’ hearts as the Thieves do. Violating a person’s mind in such a way is, quite frankly, despicable. I would rather _die_ than have someone meddle with my mind like that.”

Sakamoto leaned forwards and taunted, “Oh, _really?_ Why’re you so worried it’d happen to you, _Akechi?”_

Goro glared at him. “I was stating my personal feelings on the matter, not that I think I would fall victim to it. I believe what the Phantom Thieves are doing to their victims is worse than killing.”

“Worse than _killing?!_ What are you _on!?”_

“I assure you, I am completely sober.” 

“Then you’ve gotta be some kinda mental, ‘cause why the hell would it be worse than _killing?”_

Goro rolled his eyes. “How much do I have to spell this out for you, Sakamoto-kun? They are taking away the free will of their victims. Regardless of how awful a person may be, I believe that everyone should still have a _choice_ in the way they live their lives.”

Sakamoto snorted. “That’s just effin’ _rich,_ coming from you.”

_What?_

Goro snapped, “What are you _talking_ about?”

“Oh, ya know, just your whole-”

 _“Ryuji,”_ Akira harshly interrupted. 

The café was suddenly quiet, besides the familiar noises of the show. Goro continued to glare at Sakamoto, though Sakamoto looked a bit… guilty, now. 

Goro didn’t know what Sakamoto was about to say, but it was obviously something Akira didn’t want shared. He made mental note of the moment. 

After a moment, Akira sighed. “Can we just… Chill out, please? I don’t want you guys to fight.” 

Sakamoto grumbled, “I’m not the one with a _stick_ up his ass.” 

Goro narrowed his eyes. “So me stating I don’t think people should be _brainwashed_ means that I have a ‘stick up my ass’? That’s interesting.” 

“I mean, it’s not just that! It’s also how you act in general. Like, real stuck up. Like ya think you’re _better_ than us.” 

Goro scoffed, “Well-“

 _“Guys!”_ Akira glared between the two of them. “Shut up, will you?” 

Goro frowned at him. “I was just _defending_ myself-“ 

“I don’t care!” Akira poked Goro in the chest. _“You_ need to stop acting like such an asshole.” He turned to poke at Sakamoto. “And _you_ need to stop antagonizing him.” 

He dropped his hands and sighed. “I just want you guys to get along, okay? Can’t you at least _try?_ For me?” 

The two boys reluctantly looked at each other, then away. Sakamoto mumbled, “Fine, whatever.” 

After a moment, Akira looked at Goro expectantly. “Akechi?” 

He closed his eyes with a huff. _“Fine._ So long as he doesn’t keep trying to start a fight, I will remain civil.” 

“I’d _like_ you to remain civil even _if_ he’s antagonizing you.” 

Goro scowled down at his papers. “I am not in the habit of allowing people to disrespect me. I _will_ defend myself if he decides to antagonize me.” 

Akira sighed again. “Alright, I guess. I’ll take what I can get.”

The group fell silent once more. Goro did his best to return to his studies. 

Takamaki had another plan, it seemed. She laughed awkwardly. “Man, though, it’s kinda weird to see you on TV. Like, I know that’s where we first saw you, but… it’s weird to know you in real life as a real person, but still see you on there.” 

“Believe me,” Goro sighed. “It’s strange for me too.” 

Kitagawa piped in, “I could imagine. Even viewing photographs of myself can be strange at times. I imagine seeing yourself on the television would be very bizarre.” 

“Oh, same though!” Takamaki leaned forwards. “Like, I know I’m modeling, but actually _seeing_ pictures of myself in magazines is really weird!”

Goro glanced up at her, lifting an eyebrow. “You model?” 

She nodded, smiling brightly. “Yup! My parents are fashion designers, so I got into modeling because of them. It’s pretty fun, though it’s a _lot_ of work.” 

“... huh.” He continued to stare at her. “Your experience might be similar to what I go through for my interviews. While it’s not modeling, they _do_ always put so much effort into my appearance... It’s tiring, honestly.” 

“I bet!” She laughed. “Even when I look fine, my makeup stylists always freak out over every little thing.”

He huffed a laugh. “Yes, mine do too. It’s ridiculous. It’s not like the cameras even get that close to my face.” 

She leaned her elbows onto the table and continued to smile brightly at him. “You know, I was wondering what sorts of things you do on your own. Like, you’ve _gotta_ be wearing some makeup, right? Or is your face just naturally that perfect?” 

He shook his head, smiling back at her. “I’m afraid not. It takes effort to achieve the look I have. As for what I do…” He winked. “Trade secret.” 

She pouted. “Oh, _boo.”_ Her smile quickly returned to her face. “If you share your routines, I’ll share mine! We could learn from each other!” 

“Well-“

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. 

It was Shido’s ringtone. 

The smile melted off of his face as his heart squeezed in fear. What could he want? Goro saw him _just yesterday._

The group was staring at him. He smiled and laughed _(fake, fake, fake)._ “Excuse me, I believe this is a work call. I need to go take it.” 

He nudged at Akira, hoping that he would _get out of the way quickly._ Goro didn’t have much time left before it would go to voicemail, and he didn’t want to deal with Shido’s resulting anger today. 

Thankfully, Akira promptly moved. As Goro stood, he was already pulling out his phone. He paced briskly to the door and answered, “Akechi speaking.” 

He stepped outside as Shido announced, _“You have a new assignment.”_

_Already…?_

The door fell closed behind him, leaving Goro standing in the warm summer evening. He wanted to sigh. 

Instead, he simply asked, “When do you need it done by?” 

_“Tonight. I sent you the details in the usual way. Don’t disappoint me.”_

He closed his eyes. “... yes, sir.” 

Shido hung up. 

Goro lowered his phone and hung his head, feeling suddenly _miserable._ He’d almost been having fun with that conversation, but this served as an unpleasant reminder of what his life was really like.

Shido just had to ruin everything, didn’t he?

It was already pretty late. To finish his assignment by tonight, he would have to head out as soon as possible. 

He switched to his secure email. In code, it ordered him to perform a mental shutdown, then gave the name. He memorized it and deleted the email. 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

_Life never waits, I suppose._

He gave himself one moment, just one moment, to… enjoy the quiet of the night. The cicadas were singing. A dog barked in the distance. Someone laughed in a nearby house. 

He didn’t want to do this, but he had no choice. He took a breath, shoved his misery down to the depths of his heart, then stepped back inside the shop. 

The Thieves were muttering amongst themselves, but they stopped as soon as he approached. They all turned to look at him. 

He smiled politely. “I apologize, but it seems I must be going. There is some last minute work I need to take care of.” 

The Thieves glanced at each other. 

Niijima asked, “This late at night? Can they even make a teenager do that?” 

He laughed lightly. “My cases tend to require extra work on occasion. A new lead just came in, so my presence is needed.” 

Takamaki frowned at him. “That really sucks.”

“It is what it is.” Smile, smile, smile. 

Akira stood again to allow Goro access to his possessions. He didn’t sit as Goro packed everything up into his briefcase. 

Once Goro stood, he started towards the door, but was stopped by Akira grabbing onto his elbow. Goro looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. 

Akira stepped closer. “Let me walk you out.” He smiled, though it was strained. “Please?” 

“... the door is not far, Kurusu-kun.”

“No, I know. I just…” He loosened his hold on Goro’s elbow, then rubbed gentle circles with his thumb on Goro’s arm. “I wanna say goodbye to you. Properly, y’know?”

Goro looked down at his hand, then back up. He kept his face blank. “And you cannot do that here _because..?”_

Akira grimaced and muttered, _“Oh_ my god.” He shook his head before dragging Goro along to the door. Goro followed him without a backwards glance. 

Once the two stepped outside, Akira let go of his arm. He turned to Goro and asked, “Are you okay?” 

Goro blinked in surprise. “... why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Just- you know.” Akira ran a hand through his already messy hair. “You looked- I dunno. Really… unhappy to get that phone call. It worried me.” 

_Akira was paying that much attention…?_

As Goro stared at him, his expression slowly softened into sadness. He looked away and whispered, “It doesn’t matter. It _never_ matters.” 

“That’s not true,” Akira murmured. 

Goro just closed his eyes and shook his head. 

The night was quiet. 

“... can I hug you?” 

Goro quickly looked up at him in alarm. The expression on Akira’s face was so painfully _caring._ It knocked the breath out of his lungs. 

_“Why?”_

Akira looked at him in puzzlement. “Why, what? Why do I want to hug you?”

 _“Yes.”_ Goro didn’t know what to do with the flustered panic in his heart. 

Akira pursed his lips before answering, “I just do. You look like you could use a hug, and I want to give you one. Do I need any other reasons?” 

“I- I don’t know.” No one had hugged Goro in so, so long. He didn’t know what to do. 

Akira smiled at him gently. “You don’t have to if you don’t want. I just think it’d be nice.” 

Goro stared at him, _contemplating._ So many times in his life, he’d wanted to be hugged by Akira. He’d spent many nights of his childhood just imagining what it would feel like. He always figured Akira would give good hugs. 

He could find out for himself, _right now._

It wasn’t quite the same as it would be if Akira knew, but… but maybe that didn’t matter. Maybe he could be selfish... Just one more moment of selfishness. Maybe he deserved it. 

Goro took a shuddered breath before whispering, “Please.” 

He shut his eyes and waited. 

Akira hesitated, then whispered back, “Okay.”

Goro kept his arms at his sides, even as Akira stepped close and slipped his arms around his shoulders. A single hand cradled the back of his head tenderly. 

Goro melted. 

Akira was just slightly shorter than him, so Goro had to hunch to rest his forehead on his shoulder. His hands snaked up to cling to Akira’s back. 

It was warm. 

Goro wanted to cry.

He tightened his grip on Akira’s shirt as he fought against the urge. This was already weird enough; he couldn’t add in pathetic crying to it all. 

Akira didn’t seem to mind, though. He held him gently, almost _lovingly._ He started to idly pet the back of Goro’s head. 

The embrace was the best thing Goro had ever felt. 

… He couldn’t stay here. 

With monumental effort, Goro pulled away. He stepped back out of Akira’s reach and pretended like it didn’t feel like tearing his heart out. 

Akira smiled at him oh so softly. “Take care of yourself, okay? I’ll see you later.” 

Goro found he couldn’t speak. He nodded at Akira as he gazed at him longingly. He opened his mouth, paused, then shook his head. He turned and walked away. 

Once Akira was out of sight, Goro couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. 

He cursed everything in his life that was keeping him from Akira. He wanted more than _anything_ to just be held by him again. 

He couldn’t, though. He had another man to kill. 

——————————

Akira stepped back inside the shop with a sigh. 

Five sets of eyes turned to him as he approached the table. He plopped down onto his booth and held his face in his hands. 

There was too much open space in the booth, now. 

Ann tentatively asked, “You okay…?”

Akira sighed again and nodded. He dropped his hands to stare miserably at the table. “Yeah, _I’m_ fine. I just…”

“... Akechi,” Makoto stated. 

“... yeah.” 

“That _was_ very strange,” Yusuke began. “He was becoming almost cheerful when speaking with you, Ann, but the moment he got that call…”

Ann finished, “He looked _scared...”_

Akira closed his eyes as he thought back to it. Goro had tried to cover it up, but in that one moment… Every bit of joy melted from his face as he’d paled. Ann was right; he’d looked _scared._

Who could have called him that would cause such a reaction? 

… Akira knew who. 

He rubbed at his face as he looked at the Thieves. “I… I think he’s gonna perform another one, tonight.” 

Morgana jumped up onto the booth next to him and propped his paws against the table. He tilted his head at Akira. “You think so? Which one?” 

Akira shrugged. “I don’t know, but he just… it has to be, right? Who else would give him that kind of reaction besides his dad? The phone call was really short, and then he immediately had to leave… I just don’t believe his excuse that it was ‘work.’”

Makoto sighed. “In a way, I guess it was. Just not the kind of work he said it was.” 

“... This _sucks,”_ Ryuji muttered. 

“Yeah,” Ann agreed. 

Yusuke peered at Akira’s face. “So, what do you intend to do, Akira? Will you try to stop him?”

Akira shook his head. “I can’t. I mean, yeah I don’t want him to do- whatever it is that shitbag ordered him to, but if he doesn’t… he’ll get killed, I think. If not killed, then seriously messed up in some other way, but… In the Metaverse, he kept insisting we’d be killed for continuing what we were doing, so…” 

Makoto concluded, “He probably has such a threat hanging over his head, as well.” 

Ryuji growled in frustration. “What the _hell’s_ the point of being Phantom Thieves if we can't stop a dude from _killing people?”_

Ann frowned. “Hey, we don’t know if that’s what he’s doing.” 

“Oh, _sorry,”_ Ryuji rolled his eyes. “He might just be effin’ up someone’s mind so they drive a car off a bridge! Big difference!” He huffed. “And he was goin’ _on and on_ about how messed up it was that we were messin’ with people’s minds, but he’s doing the same damn thing!” 

Akira furrowed his eyebrows. “Ryuji, it’s not like he _wants_ to.” 

Ryuji lifted his hands in frustration. “Why’s that _matter?_ He’s still doin’ it!” 

_“It matters.”_ Akira paused to take a breath. “Just- look. Yeah, he was being pretty hypocritical, but if you think about it… I mean, he truly believed what he was saying, there. He thinks it’s despicable to mess with someone’s mind, and... He thinks _he’s_ despicable for it, too.” 

“But how do you _know_ that?” 

“Because he _told me!”_ Akira snapped. 

The group fell silent in shock; Akira rarely lost his temper like that. 

Akira groaned in frustration. “Sorry, just. He _told me,_ okay? I know because he told me. In that one conversation where he told me all of this stuff, he told me he _hates_ himself for what he’s doing. He hates himself so badly that he wants to _die.”_

Several people gasped in horror. 

Ann’s voice trembled as she asked, “He wants to _die?”_

Akira winced. _“Shit,_ I- I probably shouldn’t have said that.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “But… yeah. He told me his dad makes him want to die... every day. That- that he’d have done it, had it not been… for me.” He dropped his gaze to the table. “He wants to die, but he doesn’t want to hurt me by dying. That’s what he said.” 

The group was silent for a moment. 

Ann breathed, “That’s so _sad…”_

Akira shut his eyes and nodded. 

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on you,” Makoto noted. 

Akira sighed. He leaned forwards to rest his chin against his arms on the table. He murmured, “Yeah. It is. But if it keeps him alive, then I’m fine with being his reason why.” 

The group fell quiet once more, likely contemplating his words. 

Yusuke gently asked, “Have you made any headway on your list of names?” 

Akira groaned in frustration. _“No._ I mean, I’ve been trying to research them, but I don’t think I’m gonna get what information I need from a web search. I’m starting to think I should just- I don’t know, try to figure out as many of their Palaces as I can. There’s gotta be _one_ of them that’s got a cognition of Goro or something, right?”

Makoto argued, “You can’t go through twenty nine Palaces, Akira.” 

“I can _try.”_

Morgana sighed. “Until we find out more about these guys, that just might be what we have to do.” 

Akira mumbled, “I’m not gonna make you guys go through twenty nine Palaces with me.” 

“Are you crazy?” Ryuji huffed. “We’re goin’ with you, no matter what. That’s what we promised.” 

Ann added, “Besides! We need to come up with our next target, right? You basically put together a whole list of possible targets for us!” 

“That is true,” Makoto agreed. “Confronting a series of corrupt politicians seems like a great task for the Phantom Thieves.” 

“I _guess,”_ Akira grumbled. 

“Oh, but hey!” Ryuji’s voice brightened. “You just reminded me, we still gotta plan our welcome party for Makoto!” 

Makoto dryly asked, “Is now _really_ the time, Ryuji?” 

“No, no,” Ann interrupted. “I think it’s great! We could even invite Akechi to it, maybe! So we can keep trying to make friends with him.” 

Ryuji griped, “Oh, and that went _so well_ today.” 

“Hey, not my fault you got in a fight with him! He was pretty friendly with _me.”_

Yusuke commented, “That _did_ surprise me. I wasn’t expecting for him to be so open with you. Although, if he’s going to warm up to any of us, I suppose it makes sense for it to be you.” 

Ann giggled, “You really think so, Yusuke?” 

“I do.” Akira could hear the smile in his voice as Yusuke explained, “You are easily the friendliest of us all. I found it difficult to remain cold with you, even when we first met. I’m certain it’s the same with Akechi.” 

Ann laughed self consciously. “Oh wow, that’s kinda embarrassing. I’m glad you think so, though.” 

As the group went on to discuss possibly going to a fireworks festival, Akira only half listened from where he still rested against the table. The other half of his mind was busy thinking about Goro. 

He’d finally gotten the chance to hold him, even if it was for such a short time. It’d been amazing to finally, _finally_ hold him. After almost twelve _years,_ he finally got to hug his best friend. 

His hair really was as soft as it looked. 

He felt a paw tap against his face. Upon peeking an eye open, he saw Morgana’s bright blue staring back at him. 

Morgana asked, “You okay?” 

Akira hummed and shut his eye again. “Yeah. Just tired, I guess.” 

Makoto must have overheard, because she then announced, “We should probably get going. It’s pretty late.” 

After a pause, Ann exclaimed, “Oh, shoot! Yeah, I don’t wanna miss the train.” 

Yusuke added, “We also do have school tomorrow.” 

“Dude, don’t _remind_ me,” Ryuji groaned.

Everyone packed up, chatting amicably as they did. After saying goodbye, they all left. Just Akira and Morgana remained, sitting at the booth.

Morgana bopped him lightly with a paw. “Come on, Akira. Let’s get ready for bed.” 

The reminder of bed forced a yawn out of him. He nodded and sat up. 

Later, after cleaning up, locking the door, and getting ready for bed, Akira sat to write a brief blurb to Goro about his day. Immediately after, he texted the boy as well. 

_[Me, 10:59 pm]: Hope you’re doing okay. Sleep well, Akechi._

There was no response to either message. Akira wasn’t surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Suicidal ideation
> 
> whoops i meant to get further than i did in plot than this but then goro kept TALKING TO PEOPLE... it's only fair tho i suppose, since the last few chapters were very akira-heavy. goro finally got more attention. 
> 
> honestly i love him interacting w/ the other thieves. he legit got into two separate fights (of different severity) just the first time he hung out with them. but in HIS DEFENSE... he didn't wanna stay! 
> 
> fun detail: this study date happens Exactly one month after they exchanged phone numbers. Literally, june 10th to july 10th. 
> 
> it's subtle, but if you're paying attention to what honorifics Goro uses, he uses -san for all the thieves except for akira & ryuji. for akira, it's a friendly thing to use -kun. but for ryuji, since goro doesnt know him well & isn't friendly with him, it's like. a subtle expression of disrespect. ryuji doesn't really pick up on it but several of the thieves (including akira) Definitely noticed. it just adds to goro being an asshole. 
> 
> once more i am avoiding any direct talk about makeup cause i dont know SHIT about makeup. im just like. these two r gonna bond over that. but. fuck if i know what they'd actually Say.
> 
> heheh yeah goro has a special ringtone for shido. it's the "drop EVERYTHING and pick up the phone" ring tone for him. 
> 
> that MOMENT tho................ tender hug on a warm summer night............. aaah. love it. 
> 
> also yes, i am keeping in mind that the downstairs is bugged. i have Plans.
> 
> dunno when i'll next post cause ive got like several days of long shifts after this, but i'll b working on it!
> 
> Next TIme: Fireworks??????? Maybe?


	14. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro has a bad week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i wanted to have the fireworks festival in this but it wouldve taken too long SO. next chapter. NEXT chapter i will get to it.
> 
> mind the warnings for this one. it's uh. a bit rough in some places.
> 
> beta'd by dumbassdisaster

Goro wasn’t quite certain what it was about this mental shutdown that unsettled him. There was nothing about it that was out of the ordinary, but…

The shadow’s dying screams echoed in his ears, cut off with a bang.

_Just like normal._

Everything was familiar - the weight of the gun, the smell of the gunpowder, the grooves underneath his fingers as he took _yet another_ life from this godforsaken world.

When he pulled the trigger, he thought of Akira’s smile. He thought of the look on his face right before Goro left, of the bleeding _care_ in his gaze. 

Goro immediately dropped the gun so he couldn’t turn it on himself. 

It took some time for him to calm down. He sat in that strange little room he found the shadows of Mementos in. He stared at the gun, barely blinking. 

He could only think of how little he deserved to be alive. 

Eventually, he stopped thinking just enough to pick his gun up and leave. He went home in a daze, barely acknowledging anyone around him.

The latch clicked as the door shut behind him. He stared at the interior of his apartment, uncertain as to how he got there. 

He still wanted to fetch his gun. 

He stepped out of his shoes, then padded inside and placed his briefcase onto his desk. His fingers hovered over the latches, _trembling._

On the little sliver of visible skin between his glove and his sleeve… Goro spotted writing.

Akira’s writing. 

Right, his daily message. He still insisted on writing those. 

It would be rude to kill himself without reading it. Goro pulled off his glove and pushed up his sleeve. 

_‘Today, I spent a lot of the day studying for my exams for next week. My friends came over at one point, but before them… I was studying with a new friend of mine. I really really like him… but of course, I’ll always put you first. Don’t you worry.’_

The note was finished with a smiley face. 

Goro’s breath hitched. He didn’t know how this made him feel, but he knew it was _too much._

 _He needed it_ **_GONE._ **

His right hand scrambled for the scissors he kept in a little cup of pens. Once they were in his fingers, he twirled them around in his hand, then stabbed _down-_

And stopped short. 

The blades hovered over the message, brushing against his skin as his hand trembled. 

His eyesight blurred as tears formed. His breathing was harsh and labored. His entire _body_ trembled. 

He sank to the floor, still holding the blades above his skin. 

Without thinking, he opened the scissors. He slowly pressed the point of one of the blades down, right in the center of the message. The pressure turned into pain, and he watched in morbid fascination as a pinprick of blood welled up beneath it. 

If he wanted, he could slash up along his vein. 

He could be 

_Just._

_Like._

_His._

**_Mother._ **

With a gasp, Goro threw the scissors across the room. They crashed into a wall, then fell to the floor with a clatter. 

Goro hunched forwards, cradling his arm to his stomach with a whine. He couldn’t- he _couldn’t- he_ **_couldn’t-_ **

His entire body shook as he started to sob. He barely knew what he was even crying about, but he- he couldn’t- 

He couldn’t _do this._

Goro slumped to the side until he was curled up on the hard floor. The cold of it was nice against his face. 

He wanted to talk to Akira, but he knew he couldn’t. Even if it wasn’t as late as it was, he couldn’t… He couldn’t contact him as Goro, and Akechi wasn’t supposed to be so _fucked up._ He couldn’t. 

Instead, he thought about earlier in the day, when it was just the two of them. He thought about Akira’s smile, Akira’s blush, Akira’s eyes, Akira’s hands, Akira’s _touch-_

He thought about what it felt like to be held by him. 

He imagined that he was back there, under the awning of Leblanc. He imagined Akira holding him so gently, playing with his hair… Akira whispering that he loved him... _him,_ not whoever Akira thought Akechi was. His Goro, _his Goro-_

“His Goro…” he whispered. 

He couldn’t take Akira’s Goro away from him. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. 

Not on that night, at least. 

As the strange mood started to melt away, Goro just felt _tired._ He didn’t bother to get up off the floor. 

He shut his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt the comforting brush of Robin Hood against his heart. 

It felt like relief. 

——————————

Akira was worried. 

Goro never responded to Akira’s text. The next day, Akira heard on the train of another freak accident. Including the driver, there were now four confirmed deaths. 

If that was Goro… that took his total count above 80, didn’t it?

Akira felt slightly sick thinking about it.

After school, he tried sending another message to Goro.

_[Me, 4:16 pm]: Hey, you got home safe, right?_

He paused, remembering the picture they took together. Maybe… Would _that_ get Goro to respond?

_[Me, 4:18 pm]: Also, I forgot to send it yesterday, but here’s the picture we took._

_[Me, 4:18 pm]: IMG_7381.jpg_

_[Me, 4:19 pm]: Just lemme know when you want those selfies :)_

The day passed into evening, and Goro still hadn’t responded. 

Akira was becoming more and more certain that something was very wrong. Goro obviously wasn’t dead, but the state he’d left in… There was no way he was doing okay after killing several people. 

Exams were only a few days away, but Akira spent that evening working on his list of names. He _had_ to get Goro out of there. He _would._

——————————

Goro didn’t know how he felt, in general. 

He woke up the morning after his breakdown with an awful crick in his neck. _Why_ had he decided it would be fine to sleep on the floor?

Oh yeah, it wasn’t really a decision. Most things from the previous night hadn’t really been a decision.

He was reminded of this by the dried blood on his shirt. _Ugh,_ he’d have to work to get that out. He really liked this vest. 

As for the injury itself… It wasn’t very big - just a small misshapen circle where the blade broke the skin. If he took proper care of it, it might not even scar… 

With this in mind, he got up to properly clean and bandage it. 

Goro went through his day on autopilot. He went to school, then went to work. 

_(Smile, smile, smile)_

He learned about the results of the mental shutdown by chance. The man had been driving when he suddenly swerved out of control. In the resulting accident, the man and three other people were killed. 

_(37, 38, 39 breaks, 53, 54, 55 collateral deaths, 25, 26, 27 people killed by his own hand)_

After that, it was difficult for Goro to stay composed. As he waited for his train at the end of the day, the tracks were far too tempting. 

He somehow managed to get home safely. He was prepared to spend the rest of the day struggling against the draw of his gun, but… 

Akira had messaged him.

Goro couldn’t respond to him. He just couldn’t, that day. 

However… Akira had also sent the picture from the previous day. Goro stared at it for a long while, just… taking solace in the memory of the moment. 

It didn’t fix anything. Of course it didn’t. But still, it was nice to remember. Any memories with Akira generally were. 

Goro saved the image to his phone, then got ready for bed.

His scissors remained on the floor of his bedroom _(one tip bloodied)._ He didn’t want to touch them.

——————————

The next day was similar to the last, for Akira. 

There was still no response from Goro, but… Akira wouldn’t stop trying.

He was reminded of the fireworks festival they were going to. He still hadn’t invited Goro. Maybe right now wasn’t the best time, but… if he didn’t give him enough of a warning, he was certain Goro wouldn’t come. 

With this in mind, he typed out another message to Goro.

_[Me, 5:03 pm]: Hey, me & my friends are gonna go to this fireworks festival thing on the 18th. Do you wanna come? We’d love to have you :) _

Akira wasn’t surprised when Goro didn’t respond. 

He spent the evening studying with Ryuji. Exams seemed trivial in comparison to everything else, but… He couldn’t let Goro’s work go to waste. He’d try his best to do well.

——————————

Goro wasn’t doing okay. He realized this when several days had passed, and he still hadn’t recovered from his mood. 

It was exhausting to fight the urges at every moment of every day. It reminded him of how he’d lived after he killed Isshiki-

 _Nope, nope, nope,_ **_nope-_ **

**_Not_ ** _thinking about that._

Goro forced himself to think about the one thing that could get his mind off of the incessant destructive urges: Akira. 

He’d messaged Goro with an invitation to go to a fireworks festival with his friends, and Goro didn’t know what to do. In theory it’d be nice, but when he was struggling _constantly_ with the urge to blow his own brains out, how was he supposed to go out and act like a normal teenager? 

He couldn’t. He’d barely managed that when he was as fine as he ever generally got, mentally. He’d gotten into _two_ separate fights. Sakamoto and Niijima just rubbed him the wrong way _so_ easily. 

Akira didn’t deserve a depressed and suicidal Goro bringing down the mood. 

Goro didn’t respond to his message. 

——————————

Goro still wasn’t responding, and it was starting to frustrate Akira. 

He wasn’t frustrated at _Goro-_ not exactly, at least. But he was frustrated with the situation and how little he could do to help. 

With exams, he couldn’t even spend much time working on learning the Palace keywords for his list of names. He _hated_ the lack of productivity. 

After his first day of exams, Akira looked up Akechi Goro to see if there was news of him online. He hadn’t had any media appearances since that Sunday, and he hadn’t made any posts on his blog… His fans were a bit disappointed, but it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him. They all just figured he was busy with work. 

He was busy with _something,_ that was for sure. 

With a sigh, Akira texted him once more. 

_[Me, 5:44 pm]: Sorry for messaging you so much, but I’m getting a little worried._

_[Me, 5:44 pm]: Are you okay? Can you at least tell me that much?_

He waited… and waited… and was ultimately not surprised when no response came in. 

_Damn_ that Goro and his tendency to isolate himself when he was doing badly. Akira hated it.

He could do nothing but wait, he supposed. 

_Just like always._

He spent the evening studying. 

——————————

That Friday, Goro still hadn’t responded to any of Akira’s messages. 

It made him feel guilty, especially after Akira messaged to say he was worried. But he just- he just _couldn’t._

While Akira was doubtlessly the reason Goro was alive, he couldn’t bring Akira down by talking to him. Not while he was like this. 

He wasn’t sleeping well. Nightmares weren’t an uncommon occurrence for him, but it was like his mind had decided to torture him in every possible way that week. He’d gotten at least one nightmare every night since the shutdown he performed. 

He was starting to flag. 

Goro sat in the lobby of the courthouse sipping at a quadruple shot latte as he flipped through case files. His caffeine decision would likely have him jittery later, but he _needed_ the boost. His mind wasn’t functioning well enough for work, otherwise. 

Sae found him when he was over halfway through the latte. His fingers were already trembling slightly. 

“Oh. I haven’t seen you in a bit.”

Goro looked up from his work to see Sae standing there, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He clasped his hands in his lap to hide their tremors. 

He smiled politely at her. “Hello, Sae-san. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

She looked slightly bemused. “I just wanted to stop by to say hello, since I saw you.”

“I see, I see,” he nodded. “Well, you’ve said hello. You’d best be on your way, now.” 

She pursed her lips as she inspected him. “... Makoto told me she studied with you, the other day.” 

_Fucking- of_ **_course_ ** _she told Sae._

He laughed lightly. “Ah, yes. We have a mutual… acquaintance. I was studying with him when his friends came around, of whom Niijima-san is one. As a result, we participated in the same study group for the evening.” 

“I see,” Sae hummed. “She said she got into a bit of a debate with you. She seems to enjoy talking with you.” 

_Why the_ **_fuck_ ** _would she enjoy that?_

He laughed again. “Ah, right. A little friendly competition can be invigorating, from time to time.” 

Sae watched him for a moment before announcing, “You should come over for dinner with me and Makoto sometime.” 

He lifted his eyebrows. “Ah... Why?”

“You live alone, right?” She smiled softly at him. “It’d be good for you to get a home cooked meal, for once. And-“

“I don’t need your _pity,”_ Goro spat. He then blinked in surprise at the sudden venom in his own voice. _Whoops._

Sae stared at him with wide eyes. 

He quickly tried to cover it with another laugh. “I- I apologize, I’m just a bit sleep deprived, right now.”

The surprise slowly melted off her face. In its place was certainty. “... Akechi, not everyone is out to get you.” 

He watched her warily. “... I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Don’t give me that.” She frowned. “I’ve noticed that you tend to immediately decline any expression of goodwill. I always have to pressure you to accept my lunch invitations.” She slowly shook her head. “You’re good at hiding it, but you don’t trust anyone, do you?” 

Fuck, he’d forgotten how _smart_ she was. 

Goro took in a breath before smiling at her again. “I’m sorry, it’s nothing against you. I am just used to…” He trailed off, then cleared his throat. “People who approach me with invitations like that generally just want something from me. Superiors at work want to convince me to take on more responsibilities, while my fans want to get to know an idealized version of me that _doesn’t exist.”_

As he watched her, his smile fell. “... So, Sae-san. I wonder… What do _you_ want from me?” 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “... Akechi, not everyone is like that. There are people who want to talk to you for _you.”_

He frowned. “I find that difficult to believe. I do not understand why you would want to talk to me if you don’t have anything you wish to gain from me.”

“Is it so hard to believe I like you, Akechi?” She sighed. “Listen. In this workplace, I am used to dealing with man after man disrespecting me and reducing me to a womb on legs. They think my time would be better spent finding a husband and having children. Not a day goes by without at least _one_ man refusing to give me the respect I deserve.” She shook her head, smiling softly. “But not you. You’ve never treated me like I don’t belong here. You’ve given me the respect that many have not, and I appreciate that.” 

He watched her warily once more. “... it would be idiotic for me to not. You are a very intelligent woman, Sae-san.”

“See? That’s exactly what I mean.” She huffed a laugh. “Getting any man in this workplace to admit to my intelligence is like pulling teeth. They just can’t see past the fact that I am a woman.” 

Goro paused, then dropped his gaze. He murmured, “That still doesn’t explain why you like me.” 

“Does it not?” 

He glanced up to her. He didn’t answer. 

She smiled softly at him once more. “I suppose that would be the basis for it, then. Additionally, I admire your tenacity in forging your way forward through life. You are very intelligent and driven, and it is inspiring to see. I _also_ tend to enjoy our talks, when you allow us to have them.” She tilted her head. “Do I need to go on?” 

It was a much more heartfelt answer than he expected, and Goro suddenly felt _far_ too vulnerable. He shut his eyes and shook his head. 

He whispered, “No, that’s… that’s enough.” 

“... I’d still like you to come over for dinner when you have the time. I won’t pressure you if you don’t want to, though.” 

He sighed and looked back up at her. “No, I… I’ll consider it. Just… not right now.” 

“Of course.” She smiled, then nodded down at his files. “I’ll let you get back to your work, then. Just let me know when you have the time to come over, alright?” 

He smiled tiredly. “I will.” 

“Good.” She turned to leave, then paused. She glanced over her shoulder to state, “Makoto told me that she and her friends are going to that fireworks festival this Monday. You should consider going.” 

She didn’t wait for a response before walking off. It was just as well; he had no clue what he would have said. 

——————————

Goro’s talk with Sae gave him a lot to think about. By that evening, he was feeling… strangely, a bit better. 

Now, how could that be? Was he really so simple that a single expression of appreciation for him was enough to help shake off his depressive episode?

… maybe he was. For the first time all week, he didn’t feel the urge to fetch his gun the moment he arrived home. 

It was a bit pathetic, but he supposed he couldn’t complain. He felt like he could breathe again. 

He still didn’t feel great, considering his sleep deprivation and the lingering tremors from the caffeine, but… it was better. 

He finally felt well enough to pick up his scissors. He took them to the sink to wash off the dried blood, then returned them to the cup of pens. 

He stood there and sighed. Maybe he should respond to Akira. 

Goro decided to get ready for bed first. After he was snugly tucked under his sheets, he opened their text conversation back up. 

Akira hadn’t messaged him that day. He was probably busy with his exams… 

Goro typed out a message anyways.

_[Me, 10:07 pm]: I apologize for not getting back to you sooner. This week has been busy. I am doing okay, yes. And the fireworks festival sounds like it’d be fun._

_[Me, 10:08 pm]: P.S. Thank you for the picture :)_

He wasn’t that surprised when Akira responded almost immediately.

_[Akira, 10:09 pm]: Hey!!!!! I’m really glad to hear from you haha, you had me a bit worried._

_[Akira, 10:10 pm]: Does that mean you wanna go??_

_[Akira, 10:10 pm]: To the festival, I mean._

_[Me, 10:11 pm]: Yes, I think it would be nice._

_[Akira, 10:11 pm]: !!!!!!!!_

_[Akira, 10:11 pm]: Okay wow haha, I wasn’t actually really expecting you to agree_

_[Me, 10:12 pm]: You invited me even though you didn’t think I’d agree?_

_[Akira, 10:12 pm]: I mean, a boy’s gotta hope sometimes, right?_

_[Me, 10:13 pm]: Yes, I suppose that is fair._

_[Me, 10:13 pm]: By the way, I’m still waiting on those selfies. :)_

_[Akira, 10:14 pm]: Oh wow TWO smiley faces in one conversation? Someone’s in a good mood._

_[Me, 10:15 pm]: Perhaps. I feel like I can breathe for the first time all week, so the relief must be bleeding in._

_[Akira, 10:15 pm]: That stressful, huh? :(_

_[Me, 10:16 pm]: Yes. But that’s alright. I think things will be better, for now._

_[Akira, 10:16 pm]: I’m really glad!!!_

_[Akira, 10:16 pm]: You deserve to not be stressed._

_[Akira, 10:16 pm]: Or like, in a bad mood at all._

_[Akira, 10:17 pm]: You deserve to be happy as much as you can be._

_[Akira, 10:17 pm]: I’d like you to be, at least._

_[Me, 10:18 pm]: Thank you, Kurusu-kun._

_[Akira, 10:19 pm]: Nothing to thank me for! :)_

_[Me, 10:19 pm]: If you insist._

_[Me, 10:19 pm]: Now, those selfies…?_

_[Akira, 10:20 pm]: Haha wow, you really want those, huh?_

_[Me, 10:20 pm]: I thought we already established that was the case._

_[Akira, 10:21 pm]: Yeah, we did. It’s just nice to be reminded of it._

_[Akira, 10:22 pm]: Tbh you seem like. Waaaay out of my league. So I’m a little wowed by the fact that you want pics of me, too._

_[Me, 10:23 pm]: I am in no way “out of your league.” Honestly, I feel like the reverse is true._

_[Akira, 10:23 pm]: What????? How????_

_[Me, 10:24 pm]: You are a very good person, Kurusu-kun. Better than I deserve._

_[Akira, 10:25 pm]: Nonsense. I’m just the kind of person you deserve._

_[Akira, 10:25 pm]: :)_

_[Me, 10:26 pm]: … that’s very sweet of you. Thank you._

_[Me, 10:27 pm]: Now, how many times am I going to need to request those selfies before you deliver?_

_[Akira, 10:27 pm]: Haha don’t worry, I’ll send them :)_

_[Akira, 10:28 pm]: How many do you want me to send?_

_[Me, 10:29 pm]: As many as you’re willing to send, I suppose._

_[Akira, 10:29 pm]: Haha cool._

_[Akira, 10:30 pm]: Um. I guess I could send a few pics from the last few months? There’s some with my friends that might be nice, tho idk if you’d care about them._

_[Me, 10:31 pm]: Any picture that you are willing to send, I will accept._

_[Akira, 10:31 pm]: Okay :)_

_[Akira, 10:32 pm]: IMG_6341.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:32 pm]: IMG_6390.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:33 pm]: IMG_6448.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:33 pm]: IMG_6450.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:33 pm]: IMG_6616.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:34 pm]: IMG_6723.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:34 pm]: IMG_6801.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:34 pm]: IMG_6899.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:35 pm]: IMG_6996.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:35 pm]: IMG_7034.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:35 pm]: IMG_7278.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:35 pm]: IMG_7385.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:36 pm]: IMG_7386.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:36 pm]: IMG_7387.jpg_

_[Akira, 10:37 pm]: Um… is that enough?_

_[Me, 10:37 pm]: I believe that will be sufficient, yes. :)_

_[Me, 10:38 pm]: Are those last three recent?_

_[Akira, 10:38 pm]: Yeahhh haha. After you said you wanted selfies, I decided to take a few new ones._

_[Akira, 10:38 pm]: Do you like them?_

_[Me, 10:39 pm]: I do._

_[Me, 10:39 pm]: You are very photogenic._

_[Akira, 10:40 pm]: Haha wow. Hearing that from you is a little embarrassing._

_[Me, 10:40 pm]: Why’s that?_

_[Akira, 10:40 pm]: Um. You even have to ask that???_

_[Akira, 10:41 pm]: Media darling Akechi Goro who goes on TV constantly and who I also am very stupid for is saying that I am photogenic?????_

_[Akira, 10:42 pm]: Yea it’s a little embarrassing haha_

_[Me, 10:42 pm]: You should have more confidence in yourself, Kurusu-kun. You are not unattractive._

_[Akira, 10:42 pm]: Oh Wow_

_[Akira, 10:43 pm]: Sorry haha I’m kinda_

_[Akira, 10:43 pm]: I’m blushing a lot right now actually._

_[Me, 10:44 pm]: Are you, now?_

_[Akira, 10:44 pm]: I mean Yeah, that’s like. The closest you’ve gotten to calling me attractive, so._

_[Me, 10:45 pm]: Have I really never told you that?_

_[Akira, 10:45 pm]: I mean… no, you haven’t._

_[Akira, 10:45 pm]: You usually just deflect when I joke about it._

_[Akira, 10:46 pm]: And like, you’ve been… Y’know, you’ve been giving off some pretty interested signals, but you’ve never said anything outright._

_[Me, 10:47 pm]: Oh._

_[Me, 10:47 pm]: You are attractive, Kurusu-kun._

_[Akira, 10:48 pm]: h_

_[Me, 10:49 pm]: …?_

_[Akira, 10:50 pm]: Don’t mind me I’m just kinda dying over here a little bit oh my God_

_[Me, 10:50 pm]: Ah._

_[Me, 10:51 pm]: Do you not usually receive compliments, Kurusu-kun?_

_[Akira, 10:51 pm]: I mean SOMETIMES but that’s not really the point here_

_[Me, 10:52 pm]: The point is that it’s me?_

_[Akira, 10:52 pm]: Yyyeah haha_

_[Me, 10:52 pm]: I see._

_[Me, 10:53 pm]: If I compliment you more often, would you become accustomed to the experience, or do you think you’d “die” every time?_

_[Akira, 10:54 pm]: Um. Probably die every time but DONT let that stop you_

_[Akira, 10:54 pm]: I am NOT opposed to hearing that you think I’m attractive. Not at all :)_

_[Me, 10:55 pm]: Hm. It seems like I may be attending a lot of funerals in the future._

_[Akira, 10:55 pm]: If you keep going like this then Yeah._

_[Me, 10:56 pm]: Good thing you seem to always come back, then._

_[Me, 10:56 pm]: I would be sad if you died permanently._

_[Akira, 10:56 pm]: Haha yeah I don’t plan on it._

_[Akira, 10:57 pm]: Soooooo that fireworks festival._

_[Me, 10:57 pm]: That fireworks festival, yes._

_[Akira, 10:58 pm]: Um. So we’re meeting up at 5 in the Teikyu Building._

_[Akira, 10:58 pm]: I’m not gonna wear a yukata Bc I don’t own one, but feel free to wear one if you want._

_[Me, 10:58 pm]: Hmm._

_[Me, 10:59 pm]: I think I will keep my attire a secret, for now._

_[Akira, 10:59 pm]: Gonna keep a boy in suspense, huh?_

_[Me, 11:00 pm]: It’s more fun that way, don’t you think?_

_[Akira, 11:00 pm]: Maybe but I’m also gonna be thinking about this like every day until I see you, So._

_[Me, 11:00 pm]: Oh, don't do that. You still have exams to take._

_[Me, 11:01 pm]: Speaking of which, how are those going?_

_[Akira, 11:01 pm]: Pretty good!!! Better than last exams for sure. Your help’s done a lot for me._

_[Me, 11:02 pm]: I’m glad._

_[Akira, 11:02 pm]: :)_

_[Akira, 11:02 pm]: But yeah I probably shouldn’t stay up too much longer. Can’t be falling asleep during my exams._

_[Me, 11:03 pm]: Yes, please don’t do that._

_[Me, 11:03 pm]: I need the rest as well, unfortunately._

_[Akira, 11:04 pm]: “Unfortunately”?? You just can’t get enough of me, can you? :)_

_[Me, 11:05 pm]: No, I cannot._

_[Akira, 11:05 pm]: Oh. Um. Wow, okay._

_[Akira, 11:05 pm]: You’re feeling very honest tonight, aren’t you?_

_[Me, 11:06 pm]: Yes, I suppose I am._

_[Me, 11:06 pm]: I had a… friend, I suppose… remind me of some things._

_[Me, 11:07 pm]: It’s difficult to describe, but I find it’s hard to hold myself back from you, right now._

_[Akira, 11:08 pm]: HhhhwowOkay_

_[Me, 11:08 pm]: Dead again, Kurusu-kun?_

_[Akira, 11:09 pm]: MmmmmYup don’t worry about me haha everything is great and lovely I’m totally not gonna die from bigtime blush, nope nope nope_

_[Me, 11:10 pm]: You are very ridiculous._

_[Me, 11:10 pm]: It’s endearing._

_[Akira, 11:11 pm]: Haha I’m glad you find it endearing and not, um. Annoying._

_[Me, 11:11 pm]: You could never be annoying._

_[Akira, 11:12 pm]: I’m. Glad you think so._

_[Akira, 11:12 pm]: Not everyone does haha._

_[Me, 11:12 pm]: Anyone who disagrees can kindly go fuck themselves._

_[Akira, 11:13 pm]: Oh my GOD Akechi_

_[Me, 11:13 pm]: Yes? :)_

_[Akira, 11:14 pm]: You are great and I like you very very Very much._

_[Me, 11:14 pm]: That’s a lot of ‘very’s._

_[Akira, 11:14 pm]: Tbh it could use more._

_[Me, 11:15 pm]: You like me very very very very very much?_

_[Akira, 11:15 pm]: Um. Yeah pretty much haha_

_[Me, 11:16 pm]: That’s good. I feel the same._

_[Akira, 11:16 pm]: Ok I change my mind I am dying and you cannot keep doing this or it will be PERMANENT_

_[Me, 11:17 pm]: Ah, too bad for you. I enjoy embarrassing you._

_[Akira, 11:17 pm]: Oh you’re a Demon_

_[Me, 11:17 pm]: If I am a demon, I’m a demon that you like very very very very very much._

_[Akira, 11:18 pm]: Hhhhhh yeeaaah you’re right lol_

_[Me, 11:18 pm]: We can discuss more about your questionable tastes later. For now, we should go to bed._

_[Akira, 11:19 pm]: Why does everyone think my tastes are questionable????? I think they’re GREAT._

_[Me, 11:19 pm]: Yes, that’s why they’re your tastes._

_[Me, 11:19 pm]: Bedtime, Kurusu-kun._

_[Akira, 11:20 pm]: Okaaaaayyy. I GUESS._

_[Me, 11:20 pm]: I will text you more later._

_[Me, 11:21 pm]: For now… goodnight, Kurusu-kun._

_[Akira, 11:21 pm]: Goodnight, Akechi._

_[Akira, 11:22 pm]: Sleep well :)_

Goro was in love with him. Goro was completely, totally, entirely in love with him. 

By the time they said goodnight, it was incredibly difficult for him to keep his eyes open. Even still, he switched to look at the new pictures he’d saved from Akira. He couldn’t believe the boy had sent _fourteen_ pictures, but he wasn’t about to complain.

They were nice pictures. Around half of them featured some of his friends. Goro enjoyed those simply for how happy Akira looked in them. And his solitary ones… 

Goro settled onto a picture of Akira without those damn glasses. He really did have very pretty eyes…

He stared at the picture as his eyelids drooped. He fought against sleep just so he could keep looking at him. 

Akira. _His_ Akira. 

The boy he loved.

Goro sighed. Even after everything, he just couldn’t stay away from him. 

He fell asleep with his phone cradled in his hands. Akira’s smile followed him into his dreams. 

——————————

Talking with Goro helped to ease a lot of Akira’s worries. Whatever had been happening, he’d obviously worked through the worst of it. 

The way he’d been talking, though… The blatant honesty reminded Akira of when he’d been drunk, though it wasn’t quite the same. 

During that previous text conversation, Goro had been… It was like he wasn’t in complete control of what he was saying. When attention was called to it, he’d simply told Akira to not worry about it. 

In this one, it felt like he knew he was being abnormally honest, but he was choosing to share anyways. It made Akira feel less guilty about encouraging the conversation. 

He wondered what it was that put Goro into that kind of state. He’d apparently felt like he couldn’t breathe all week, until a ‘friend’ reminded him of some things. 

Who was the friend? Akira didn’t think Goro even _had_ friends besides him… Maybe that coworker of his? Makoto’s sister was the only person Goro had talked to him about, so…

Regardless, Goro seemed to feel better for the most part. He just seemed tired. 

Being free from the worries of the week made Akira’s last day of exams so much easier. He actually felt _good_ leaving an exam, for once. 

Ryuji… was another story.

The group met up in the accessway to finalize their plans for the fireworks festival. Ryuji and Ann both bemoaned their results, but Akira was more worried about Ryuji. After studying with him, it was clear that Ryuji _really_ hadn’t been ready. 

Maybe Akira could help distract him? It’d been too long since they’d hung out, anyways, and… 

There were some things they maybe should talk about, too.

After the meeting ended, Akira caught Ryuji’s arm to stop him.

Ryuji looked at him in confusion. “Uh. What’s up, Akira?”

With Ryuji’s attention grabbed, Akira let go of his arm. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled bashfully. “I was wondering if you’d like to hang out? Exams had me real stressed this week, so I think it’d be cool to just… chill, or something. Maybe play some video games?”

“For real?” Ryuji grinned. “That sounds _awesome.”_

Akira’s smile brightened in response. “Great! You wanna go right now? We could hang at my place.”

Ryuji nodded enthusiastically. “Hell yeah, sounds good!”

“Cool.” Akira knocked their shoulders together, then made his way towards the line to Yongen-Jaya. 

Ryuji effortlessly fell into step beside him. 

——————————

After grabbing a quick dinner, the two boys set up in the attic of Leblanc. Morgana left to walk around the neighborhood, like he always did when Akira hung out with people one-on-one.

Rather than sit on individual chairs, the boys decided to scoot the couch until it faced the TV. With that done, Akira started up a simple multiplayer fighting game. 

They tried to keep it down, but they inevitably yelled more than a little during their matches. Sojiro ended up coming upstairs to tell them to shut up, so they switched to Star Forneus. 

In competitive mode, Akira consistently won most of the games. Ryuji put up a good fight, though.

After a particularly close game, Ryuji set the controller down beside him with a huffed laugh. _“Dude,_ how are you so good at this?”

Akira grinned. “Practice, mostly.” 

“Gotta be a _lot_ of practice. I’m gonna have to join you more, bro. Can’t have ya winnin’ _every_ time.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Akira laughed. “Sounds like a plan.” 

Ryuji stretched his legs out with a grunt, leaning back on the couch. “Man though, I’m pretty tired.”

Akira turned to look at him. “You think you’re done with gaming?”

“Ehhh.” Ryuji shrugged. “Maybe we could just take a break? I still wanna try to beat ya at _least_ one more time.”

Akira huffed a laugh. “Sure, sounds good. If you want, we could watch something?”

“Maybe. What you got?”

Akira hummed, then stood up. He grabbed both controllers to get them out of the way. After depositing them on top of the game system, he looked at what DVD’s he had rented.

“Umm. There’s The X Folders. Also The Running Dead?” He glanced towards Ryuji.

Ryuji lifted an eyebrow. “What, you only got scary shit?”

“Uhh.” Akira looked back to his selection. “There’s also Bubbly Hills, 90210, if you want.”

“Dude, _Bubbly Hills?_ Why do you _have_ that?”

“Hey, it’s pretty good!” Akira pouted at him.

“If you say so.”

Akira rolled his eyes, then looked back down at the DVD’s. 

Really, he didn’t care that much about watching something. It was just something to fill the time. 

Maybe… Maybe they could talk, instead. 

They needed to, actually. There was something he couldn’t leave alone, especially after Goro accepted his invitation to hang out with them.

He cleared his throat, but didn’t turn to look at Ryuji yet. “Hey… Ryuji. There was something I wanted to ask you about.” 

“Yeah? What’s up, bro?” 

Akira sighed, then returned to his spot on the couch. He stared down at his lap. 

“I’ve just… been wondering. Are you… _okay_ with how things are going?” 

“Uh, what things?”

Akira grimaced. “Just… the Goro stuff, I guess.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I know you probably don’t wanna talk about this right now, but I just… you’re always so adamantly against him, like… _all_ the time. So like… _are_ you okay with what we’re doing?” Akira finally glanced at him. “I don’t… want you to do things you don’t agree with.” 

Ryuji looked at him in surprise. “You’re… askin’ me?” 

Akira nodded. “Honestly, I should’ve talked to you about this before, but… I guess that study day really drove it home to me. You seem to really hate him.” 

“Man, I…” Ryuji sighed. “I dunno if I _hate_ him…”

Akira huffed a laugh. “It sure seemed like it to me.” 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’s a _total_ asshole, and I can’t _stand_ hearin’ him talk sometimes. But…” He scratched the side of his head. “I dunno. He’s got his own shit he’s dealin’ with, too.” 

Akira frowned at him. “But even still, you were saying some pretty… judgemental things about him after he left.” 

Ryuji shrugged. “It’s just… it’s a whole lotta bullshit, I guess. Like, I get he doesn’t wanna do any of it, but he’s still… he’s still _doin’_ it. To keep him alive, a lotta other people keep dying. And I just…” He shook his head. “I get that it’s different when it’s someone you know, or like- someone _special,_ but… He’s still hurtin’ a _lot_ of people. And I dunno about you, but I don’t think I could stand to do that, even _if_ I’d get killed.” 

“... I get that. It’s the same for me, too. But just…” Akira sighed and shut his eyes. “I know, _objectively,_ it’d have been better for him to just… _not,_ from the start. Like, one life in comparison to the over _eighty_ people who have died… the choice should be obvious, right?” He swallowed. “But it’s- it’s not, for me. He’s just… such a big part of my life. I’ve known him for a really long time. And any time I think about him killing people, I can’t help but also think about- about the smaller moments. Like all the times he teased me about my bad spelling, or the time he dropped a jug of milk all over the floor and cried about it for an hour, or when a new episode of Featherman had a cool plot twist that had him practically _vibrating,_ or…” 

He trailed off. That line of thought was becoming too painful.

He took a deep breath. “I just- I know it’s selfish, but… for me, if it means he’s still alive… then I guess I’m glad he’s kept going, even though it’s killed people.” He paused, then winced. “Okay, that sounds _really_ bad…” 

When Ryuji didn’t immediately respond, Akira chanced a glance over at him. He expected horror or disgust in Ryuji’s gaze, but instead… he found sympathy. 

As their eyes met, Ryuji smiled sadly at him. “Bro, I get it. It hurts. It hurts a _lot_ to lose someone like that. Which, that’s a lotta why I wanna support you, anyways. I don’t want you to go through that, too.” 

Akira furrowed his eyebrows. “‘Go through that’? You mean- losing my soulmate?” 

“Yeah,” Ryuji breathed. 

Akira’s heart sank as he realized what Ryuji was implying. “You don’t mean- did you-“ 

“Yeah.” Ryuji grimaced and looked down. “It was- I was eleven. She got in an accident and just…” He shut his eyes, looking _pained._ “I knew the moment it happened. It was like… like a part of me just died. It _hurt,_ and I couldn’t even tell if it was like, emotions or a physical thing or what, but it _sucked.”_

Ryuji opened his eyes again, shaking his head. “I don’t agree with what Akechi’s doin’, but I don’t want you to ever be stuck with that, too.” 

_“Ryuji…”_ Akira’s heart felt tight in his chest, and he felt tears growing in his eyes. Overcome by emotion, he wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s shoulders and buried his face there. 

“Whoa- bro?!”

Akira tightened his hold around Ryuji as he sniffled.

“Wait, are you _crying?”_

“Shut up,” Akira mumbled. 

“Dude, why are you crying? It’s- it’s all in the past, now.” 

“It’s-“ Akira sniffled and shook his head. “You’re my _friend,_ Ryuji, and- and hearing about that… Losing Goro is honestly one of the things I’m most terrified of, but you’ve _already_ experienced that with your soulmate, and- and you wanna help me so I don’t have to, too, and I just-“ His breath shuddered. “I just have some emotions, okay?” 

The attic was silent besides Akira’s sniffles. Ryuji wrapped his arms around Akira snugly. They held each other quietly as Akira continued to cry. 

After a minute, Ryuji murmured, “I just care about you, bro. Of course I’ll help you.” 

Akira nodded against his shoulder. 

They stayed like that until his tears finally stopped. Akira slowly pulled back and wiped at his face. His nose was stuffed. He muttered, _“Ugh,_ I’m such an ugly crier.” 

Ryuji chuckled. “I dunno if you _could_ be ugly, man.” 

Akira scowled at him as he rubbed his nose. _“Really?_ I literally have snot on my face.” 

Ryuji smiled warmly at him. “You could make it work.” 

Akira rolled his eyes, though he was smiling too. 

“... Listen, dude,” Ryuji began. “I don’t like what he’s doin’, but I agree that it’s not all his fault. I wanna catch the shitty bastard who’s makin’ his own _kid_ kill people. And by doin’ that, it’ll save Akechi _and_ whoever else might get hurt by all this. So…” He smiled brightly. “Yeah, of course I wanna help. I’m with you ‘til the end.” 

Akira laughed wetly. “God, you’re gonna make me cry again, Ryuji.” 

“Well if ya do, my shoulder’s still here! Gonna have to wash the shirt anyways, since you already got snot on it.” 

“There’s _lots_ more where that came from,” Akira snickered. 

Ryuji nudged him with an elbow. “What, you a snot machine now?” 

In answer, Akira snorted long and loud to show off how stuffed his nose still was. 

Both boys burst out laughing at the noise. 

They ended up leaning against each other, shoulder to shoulder. As their laughter slowly tapered off, Akira laid his head on Ryuji’s shoulder. 

“... Hey, Ryuji. What was her name?”

“Hm?”

“Your soulmate’s.” 

“... oh.” Ryuji took a breath. “Izumi… Her name was Izumi.” 

Akira hummed. “You should tell me about her sometime.” 

“Really? Why?”

“Why not?” Akira shut his eyes. “She was important to you.” 

“... it’s all in the past now, though. There’s… not much of a point, really.” 

“Of course there’s a point, Ryuji.” He nudged him with an elbow. “It’s like… Y’know, they say the dead live on in our memories. So… by remembering her and talking about her, you’re making her live on, in a way.” 

“... oh.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t wanna, of course. But I’d love to hear about her.” 

Ryuji let out an unsteady breath. “... okay. I’ll- I’ll keep it in mind.” 

Akira gave it a moment before he leaned his weight obnoxiously against his side. “Now, do you wanna go for that rematch, or do you wanna stay a _loser?”_

Ryuji chuckled and shoved at him. “You tryin’ to _goad_ me, bro?” 

“Absolutely.” Akira sat up to grin at him. “Is it working?” 

Ryuji grinned back. “Hell yeah, you’re _on.”_

——————————

After his conversations with Sae and Akira, Goro was feeling… A bit more stable. 

It always took time to fully recover from episodes like that, so he still wasn’t at his 100%, but it was still _better._ It was much easier to focus on school and work without the constant draw of his gun. 

As Monday approached, Goro found that he was… actually looking forward to it. He wasn’t used to being _excited_ about anything. 

The finalization of the Medjed threat put a bit of a damper on it. Goro hated that it would be announced on the same day as the festival, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that.

When the guilt ate at his heart, he just told himself that it was for the best for them both.

He tried to just focus on his anticipation for the festival. He was only partially successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Suicidal ideation, self harm, mentions of underage drinking. 
> 
> HI haha how's this chapter treatin y'all?? there sure are some emotions.
> 
> chapter summary says it all tho huh? goro really has it rough in this one, but that's just kinda... how life is sometimes. 
> 
> goro's entire mentality surrounding his breakdown is interesting. During the breakdown there just wasnt much thinking happening besides just Emotions and Reactions to those emotions. the next morning... he might seem like he's too calm, but honestly it's a very realistic way to act post-breakdown. since he's lived with his mind Like That for so long, he doesnt even register his actions of the past night as anything to be concerned about. he's more concerned with the immediate inconveniences - discomfort from floor, blood on his shirt, tending to the wound. just. Damage Control. 
> 
> episodes like this can also be really weird. brought on by very little, and sometimes ended by very little. he comments on how it's weird to shake it off from sae's words, but it's really not. she managed to address a core insecurity of his in the whole... him just existing as something to be Used thing. he's a Weapon, which was what Shido painfully reminded him of. but she's reminding him that he's a person, too. 
> 
> and the Text Convo... lol goro was severely sleep deprived and feeling kinda sappy, aka why he was So Honest. he was just so tired of the terrible mood following him, so he just wanted to chase what made him feel happy. and akira sure did deliver! (also shoutout if anyone noticed the mirror to their writing convo w/ the whole "you're better than i deserve" thing, heh. goro definitely noticed.)
> 
> and RYUJIIIIIIIIII. i finally got to give him some of the focus i wanted to. i feel bad for giving him this setup but like. idk, there's just no one he has any semblance of anything i could use for a soulmate bc of my plans, so i could either make up a whole new character, oooor this.
> 
> i wanted to go with this bc a central part to this fic i want to show is that like... soulmates just can't end up with perfect little romantic pairs. people die, leaving others behind. some people are terrible people, and their soulmates shouldn't be required to stay with them. i mentioned it in the first chapter, but sometimes soulmates are platonic. romantic relationships can exist outside of soulmate pairs. life's messy! and i want to show that. soooo ive got plans for showing different sorts of soulmate setups and relationships and such. 
> 
> we'll learn about what everyone Else's deal is. in time. 
> 
> No Promises on when next chapter will be. xmas messes with things lol.
> 
> Next Time: Fireworks for REAL this time.


	15. Festivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha uh yea this one took a bit. like over twice the normal time to update, while also being about twice as long as the average chapter.  
> i just rly wanted to fit all of the festival day into one day, and then i kept adding things, so it turned into this beast of a chapter lmao. 
> 
> this chapter brought to you by the realization that in canon ryuji said they would meet up at 5 but sunset on that day wouldve been around 7. there are two hours there to do Whatever i wanted with... and so i did :)
> 
> there actually aren't any warnings for this one!
> 
> enjoy !
> 
> (beta'd by dumbassdisaster)

That Monday, Akira took full advantage of the day off by sleeping in well past noon. 

Around one, Morgana finally bullied him out of bed. He spent a handful of hours helping out in the store, then went upstairs to get ready. 

Akira _really_ wished he knew how Goro was going to dress. The way he’d texted made it sound like it’d be something out of the norm for him… What if Akira was underdressed? Or would Goro be coming in a _yukata?_ Nothing Akira could do would match that.

Morgana yelled at him to stop fretting. 

Ann had suggested that he go without his glasses, so he supposed that would be what he was doing. Hopefully it was something Goro would appreciate. 

Right before he was going to leave, Mishima messaged him about some ‘insane group’ that was about to declare war on the Phantom Thieves. 

Akira didn’t think much of it. They already had plenty of negative attention, so it wasn’t that weird. He had more immediate things to think about.

——————————

While the start of summer vacation meant Goro didn’t have to worry about school bullshit, he was in no way less busy.

Shido was more than happy to capitalize on Goro’s new free time. He’d already given him more information runs to do _(so annoying)._ He’d also assigned Goro _far_ too many media appearances for his taste.

It was necessary for his plan, but he _hated_ being poked and prodded at and treated like a _commodity._

Nothing new in that regard, at least.

His next media appearance was scheduled for the 18th, to address the Medjed threat. The public didn’t know of the event yet, but the TV Station President was firmly in Shido’s pocket. It was far too easy to set everything up ahead of time.

Thankfully, his appearance was scheduled for the evening. He could still attend the festival with Akira, as he’d said he would.

Goro worked hard to finish all of his responsibilities before he left for the festival. If all went well, his time would go uninterrupted. 

He didn’t bother hoping, since hope had a way of biting him in the ass. 

Still… It would be nice to spend the day with Akira.

——————————

It was 5 pm and half of their group was _late._

Akira stood between Ryuji and Yusuke in the accessway, keeping watch for any sign of the three who had yet to get there. The others chatted, but Akira was too distracted to participate. 

He was worried. Makoto and Ann weren’t the type to just not show up to something. Goro, on the other hand… had a history. 

After a few minutes, he chanced a message to him.

_[Me, 5:05 pm]: Hey, are you on your way?_

To his surprise, a response came in near immediately.

_[Goro, 5:05 pm]: You mean you don’t see me?_

Akira blinked in surprise, then looked up. There were a lot of people around, and _none_ of them looked like Goro. 

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Akira sent another message.

_[Me, 5:06 pm]: No? Are you here?_

_[Goro, 5:06 pm]: Yes. I can see you._

Akira searched the area again, but still didn’t see him. He elbowed Ryuji to catch his attention. “Hey, Ryuji, do you see Goro?”

“Go- wait, Akechi?” He looked around, then frowned. “Uh… No? Am I supposed to?”

Akira shrugged, then turned his attention back to his phone.

_[Me, 5:07 pm]: Where are you??? We don’t see you._

“You’re very unobservant, Kurusu-kun.”

Akira startled and looked up, then did a double take. The voice had _definitely_ been Goro’s, so it had to be Goro in front of him, but he- he looked _nothing_ like how he usually did.

The first word that came to mind was _casual._ Goro stood there in a light hoodie and skinny jeans. What _really_ got Akira was that he was wearing sunglasses and a _beanie._ And- holy _fuck,_ his hair was in a _ponytail._

That attractive smirk played at the edges of his lips. 

Akira couldn’t help but gape. 

Goro lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head. The smirk only grew as he raised an eyebrow at Akira. “Should I be mentioning those flies again, Kurusu-kun?”

Akira’s face was steadily warming. “Um-”

“Yo, what the _eff?!_ Is that-”

Goro lunged forward to slap a gloved hand over Ryuji’s mouth. He hissed, “Are you an _idiot,_ Sakamoto-kun?”

Ryuji pushed his hand off. “What the hell?! Why’re you _touchin’_ me?”

“Not by _choice,_ I assure you.” He grimaced and stepped back, rubbing his hand. He muttered, “Thank fuck I’m wearing gloves.”

“Uh, then _why’d_ you do that, dude?”

Goro rolled his eyes. “I know you aren’t the brightest, but _really?_ Why do you think I’m dressed like this?”

Ryuji glanced at Akira, then shrugged. “I just, uh. I figured you were tryin’ out a new look?” 

Goro gave him the _driest_ look. “Your idiocy has surpassed my expectations, Sakamoto-kun.” He shook his head. “Have you forgotten who I _am?”_

“I mean, no? It’s pretty obvious with your whole ‘I’m better than you’ attitude.” 

Goro huffed and dropped his hands. “Then _perhaps_ you should think a little harder on what that _means.”_

“What, that you’re a jackass?”

Goro smiled brightly. “Oh, absolutely. But I am _also,”_ he scowled and hissed, “a _public figure.”_

“Excuse me,” Yusuke interrupted. “I cannot help but notice the change in your demeanor, Akechi-san. What is going on?”

Goro looked at Yusuke with pure exasperation. 

Akira cleared his throat. “Uh- guys, I think he’s trying to, um. Keep it quiet? Who he is. So maybe… don’t use his name, right now.”

_“Finally,_ someone gets it.” Goro rested his hand on his hip. “Since there doesn’t seem to be a single brain cell in either of your heads, I will spell it out for you.” He looked between Ryuji and Yusuke. “I have _rabid fans_ that would absolutely ruin our evening if they were to catch wind that I am here. I am trying to keep that from happening.”

“Oh, _no,_ you’ve got _fans!_ How _awful!”_ Ryuji sneered. “Y’know how ungrateful that sounds?”

Goro glared at him. “Maybe _you_ should try spending every moment of every day being watched and approached by people who you _don’t know._ Believe me, it gets old _very_ quickly.”

Ryuji opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when Akira placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over in confusion.

Akira frowned at them. “You guys aren’t doing a very good job at trying to be civil.”

Ryuji pouted. “Hey, _he_ was rude first.”

“And _you_ were about to out me to half the building.” Goro huffed. “I believe my annoyance is justified.”

Akira sighed and dropped his hand. “Alright, so Ryuji was running his mouth and _you_ have been very rude. Can we try to move past it, now?”

“I am still curious as to why… Ah, why _he_ is acting so strange.” Yusuke nodded at Goro. “It is almost as if you are a different person.”

Goro watched him cautiously. “... I just do not feel it is necessary to uphold my image, right now. The point is to keep people from identifying me, so it’s only natural that I would allow myself to be a bit more… impertinent.” 

Ryuji made a noise of confusion. “Imper-imperti- what?”

Goro rolled his eyes. “Rude, Sakamoto-kun. I am allowing myself to be rude.”

“Hey, guys! Sorry we’re late!” 

The boys’ conversation was interrupted by Ann and Makoto arriving, both wearing yukata. Ann had greeted them, and she now stood there with an apologetic smile. 

Makoto brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “We took a bit longer to get ready than expected. Hopefully you weren’t waiting long?” 

“Ummm-“ Ryuji cleared his throat. “Nah, nah we weren’t. Y’know though, you two look _really-“_

He was interrupted by Ann gasping, “Oh! You’re-“ 

“Hey, Ann.” Akira smiled at her once he caught her attention. “He’s trying to stay covert right now. No names.” 

She blinked for a moment before nodding. She turned her smile back to Goro. “It’s still really cool to see you here! I didn’t know if you’d come.”

Akira hadn’t even noticed Goro’s tense posture until his shoulders marginally relaxed. 

“Yes, well. It worked with my schedule, so I decided I might as well.”

“Still! I’m glad you could come. Also, I _love_ your outfit. I almost didn’t recognize you in it!”

Goro huffed a laugh. “Yes, that is the point. It’s entirely different from what I normally wear, so people will not notice me. Even _Kurusu-kun_ here was fooled by it.” He glanced over at Akira with a smirk. 

Akira pouted. “Hey, it was hard to see your face with the sunglasses. I would’ve spotted you if you didn’t have them on.”

Goro hummed with amusement in his eyes. He teased, “You just tell yourself that, Kurusu-kun.”

“Y’know,” Ann interrupted. “You should wear stuff like this more often. The hat looks really good with your hair like that.”

Goro gave her a lopsided smile. “You think? I was just going for something that’d be unexpected of me.”

“Mmhm!” She clapped her hands together. “Oh! You should let me dress you up sometime! I bet I could set you up with something that looks _really_ good.” She winked at Akira. 

… she probably thought she was being subtle. Ann was incapable of _ever_ being subtle. 

Goro glanced at him, smirking softly. He didn’t look away as he stated, “That might be fun. I’m curious what kind of style you’d like to put me in.”

Akira felt trapped under Goro’s gaze. His face started to grow warm.

Ann answered, “Maybe something casual? You pull off the nerdy vibes well, but seeing you like this makes me _really_ wanna pick out some casual-cool clothes. Maybe something a bit lighter? I don’t know how you can stand to wear sleeves in this heat.”

That made Goro finally pull his gaze away. He scowled at her and firmly stated, “The sleeves are _not optional.”_

Everyone stared at him in surprise. 

After a moment, Goro cleared his throat and continued in a lighter voice, “It’s just… a personal preference. I don’t mind the heat.” 

Ryuji spoke up, “Y’know, it _is_ kinda weird how you’re always wearin’ sleeves. And like, _gloves?_ In this weather?”

Goro glowered at him. “As I stated, it is a _personal preference.”_

“But _why?_ Are you, like, inhuman? It’s way too hot for that shit.”

“My reasons are _none of your business.”_

“But-”

Goro growled, _“Drop it.”_

Akira touched Ryuji’s arm to draw his attention. When Ryuji looked at him, Akira just shook his head softly. 

Ryuji furrowed his eyebrows, but thankfully didn’t say anything else. 

“... well, then.” Makoto sighed. “Maybe we should head towards the festival? We only have so much time before the fireworks start, after all.”

The mention had Ryuji perking up. “Oh shoot, yeah! We gotta stop by the food stalls! I _need_ some of that festival food.”

Yusuke piped in, “Yes, I am very much looking forward to that as well. The food truly adds to the splendor of a summer festival such as this.” He paused, then deflated. “Ah... I used up the rest of my money for train fare...”

Akira sighed. He pulled two 1,000 yen notes out of his wallet and handed them over to Yusuke without a word.

Yusuke looked at him like he’d gifted him the universe. His eyes looked a little wet. _“Akira…_ Your generosity knows no bounds. I swear to you, I will someday repay this debt to you in full- no, by _tenfold._ I will not rest until-”

Akira clapped a hand onto his shoulder. “Yusuke. It’s a gift.” He squeezed his shoulder and smiled. “Just make sure you actually buy _food_ with it, okay?”

Yusuke nodded quickly. “I promise you, this gift shall only be used for its intended purpose.” He grabbed Akira’s hand from his shoulder and held it in both of his. “You are a paragon of kindness, Akira. I could never thank you enough.”

Akira huffed a laugh. “Sure, if you say so. I just don’t want you to go hungry.”

“And that is _exactly_ why you are an exemplary human being, my friend.”

Without warning, Ann pried Yusuke’s hands off of Akira’s. She held one of Yusuke’s hands in hers and pulled him forwards. “Yusuke, come on! We’ve got _so_ much to see!” As she passed Ryuji, she grabbed onto his hand as well. “You too!”

Ryuji exclaimed, “What the-?!”

“Let’s _go.”_ She pulled them both along without pause. 

The boys followed after her helplessly, their hands trapped in hers. Makoto followed beside them with an amused smile on her face.

Ann looked back to Akira. She winked at him, then continued on her way.

… alright, so she was trying to make time for him and Goro, apparently. 

Speaking of whom…

Goro stood there with a vaguely disgruntled expression, looking off to the side. 

Akira approached and bumped their shoulders together gently. “Come on, we should follow them.”

Goro stepped back and loosely hugged himself. It was a defensive posture. 

_… Alright, so no touching right now. Got it._

Goro looked up and studied him. 

Akira smiled at him. “You coming?” 

“... Are _you_ going to needle me as well, Kurusu-kun?”

Akira shook his head. “No. Your business is your business. I won’t ask you to share anything you don’t want to.” After a moment, he tilted his head. “We should probably head after them though, or else we’ll end up losing them.”

Goro sighed, then nodded. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder, lowered his sunglasses onto his face, then started after the rest of the group. 

Akira easily fell into step beside him. 

They made their way down the stairs and out to the square. Akira could see his friends up ahead. Ann swung the boys’ hands forward and back between them. Makoto stood on Ryuji’s other side, happily chatting with the group.

Goro was being quiet. Glancing at him, Akira saw an almost sullen look to his face. 

_There has to be_ **_some_ ** _way to help…_

Akira looked ahead and cleared his throat. “Y’know, I really do like your outfit. I know, uh. That’s been talked about already, but I haven’t gotten to say anything. You look- you look nice.” 

“Do I?” Goro asked quietly. 

“Yeah.” Akira chuckled. “It’s, um. So I didn’t tell you this, but part of why I liked that selfie so much was ‘cause you had your hair up in it. I _really_ like how you look in a ponytail.” 

After a moment, Goro hummed. “Another weakness of yours, then?” 

Akira huffed a laugh. “Yeah.” 

He glanced over again and was surprised to see Goro walking a bit closer than before. 

The hint of a smile played on Goro’s lips. “Do you have any other weaknesses I should know of?” 

Akira couldn’t look away from him. “It’s, um. Your voice. I like your voice. Especially when you’re teasing me. It’s like it turns all- all smooth and silky and it’s just.” He laughed softly. “It’s just good. You’re- you’re just good.” 

The smile grew on Goro’s face. It was… warm. 

Akira was in love. 

In his distraction, his foot caught onto something, tripping him. His heart leapt in his throat as he tilted face-first towards the ground- 

Then Goro caught his arm. 

Goro helped him upright, huffing as he did so. “Are you an idiot? You need to watch where you’re going.” 

Akira looked down and found a curb at his feet. _Whoops._ He smiled lopsidedly back up at Goro. “Why do I need to when I have a handsome, dreamy boy to save me from falling?” 

Goro frowned. “I won’t always be able to save you, you know. You’ll end up breaking your nose, someday.” 

“It’s worth it, if I get to see you.” 

Goro’s lips twitched up into a slight smile. He had such _good lips._ Lips that looked so soft, so-

“Kurusu-kun, we’re losing your friends.” 

He looked up to where Goro’s eyes were hidden. He could see an eyebrow raised above the sunglasses. 

Akira cleared his throat. “That’s… that’s okay. We can find them again later.” 

He suddenly became aware that Goro’s hand was still on him when it slipped down along his arm. 

Goro tangled their fingers together. “I’d still like to get to the actual festival. That _is_ the point of this trip, yes?” 

Akira’s mind was stuck on the fingers tangled in his. It wasn’t quite hand holding since the backs of their hands faced each other, but their hands were _still connected._

Even more importantly, _Goro had initiated the contact._

Akira suddenly wished that Goro didn’t wear gloves; he _really_ wanted to know how his hands felt. 

Goro smirked. “Are you distracted by something, Kurusu-kun?” 

Akira blinked into awareness, then felt his face warm. He bumped their shoulders together. “You _ass,_ you know exactly what you’re doing.” 

“Maybe, maybe not.” The smirk shifted into something _warm._ “Would you like to walk around the festival with me, Kurusu-kun? It’d be almost like another date.” 

_“Yes, please,”_ Akira breathed. He then cleared his throat. “I- I mean, um. Yeah, that sounds cool. Sounds, uh. Fun, yeah. I’d like that.”

Goro hummed, then leaned his head close to murmur, “You’re cute.” 

Heat flooded Akira’s face, even as Goro pulled back. He stared helplessly at him. 

Goro tilted his head, smirking again. “You can’t keep dying like this, Kurusu-kun. We won’t be able to afford the funerals.” 

Akira pouted. “I just- it’s-“ He huffed. “That’s just the first time I’ve heard you… say that. To me. It’s… of course I’m gonna be, uh…” 

“Dying?”

“... yes.” 

Goro chuckled. “Then perhaps I should say it to you more often. We could build up an immunity for you.”

“I don’t think I _could_ become immune.” Akira studied his face. “You’re just too…”

“Amazing? Beautiful? Dreamy?” 

Akira laughed softly. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

Goro hummed, then moved so their shoulders pressed together. “Then I guess you’ll just be getting used to dying, Kurusu-kun. I rather like calling you cute.” 

Akira smiled helplessly. “Alright. Guess I can’t stop you.”

“No, you can’t.” Goro stroked his thumb along Akira’s pointer finger. He smiled affectionately at him. “Now, come along. I’d like to get to the festival, already.” 

Akira huffed a laugh. “Okay, bossy pants. Lead the way.” 

——————————

As Goro walked along the food stands with Akira at his side, he couldn’t help but think about the last time he’d been to a festival.

It was… the summer before his mother’s death. He was freshly eight years old and very proud of the fact. His mother brought him to a festival to celebrate. They mostly walked around just to look at all the stands and fun lights, but she eventually bought him some shaved ice as a special treat. 

It was one of the last times he’d been truly happy. 

Goro wondered if he could ever be happy like that again. If he had such a future, he felt like it would lie with a boy whose smile resembled the sun. 

As if summoned by the thought, Akira glanced over and smiled. He asked, “Did you wanna pick up any food? There’s not really much to do besides, like… Games. I dunno how much you’d care about that, though.”

He shouldn’t think about the future. He wasn’t supposed to have one, but there was just something about Akira that made him think about it anyways. 

Goro looked forward with a private little smile on his face. “... Food would be nice.”

“Yeah? What do you wanna get?”

Goro hummed in thought. There were a variety of stands around with many different types of food. His eyes lingered on a shaved ice stand, but he decided against it. He had plenty of money, now. There was no need to settle on shaved ice. But what else would he want? 

After a moment, an idea popped into his head. Goro’s smile widened as he announced, “I’d like takoyaki.”

He’d wanted takoyaki _so_ badly when he went to the festival, but his mother just couldn’t afford it. He’d had takoyaki since, though he wondered if festival takoyaki would be better. 

Akira bumped their shoulders together. “Sure thing. Don’t worry about paying, by the way. I’ve got it.”

Goro looked over, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you always insist on paying for things?”

“I just want to!” Akira leaned closer, smiling lopsidedly. “Am I not allowed to want to spoil you?”

Goro huffed a laugh. “I feel like I’ve been spoiled enough, considering how many people constantly fawn over me on the internet.”

“Hmm, nope. Not the same.” Akira swung their hands between them. “They’re just on the internet, and their attention isn’t even worth much to begin with. But here, right now, I can give you whatever you want. I _want_ to give you whatever you want.”

“... Be careful making statements like that, Kurusu-kun. A lesser person would be more than happy to take advantage of that.”

Akira smiled warmly at him. “But you won’t.”

Goro slowly shook his head. “I do not know where that faith in me comes from. I don’t feel like I’ve earned it.”

“You have.” Akira shrugged. “I can’t really explain it, but I just… It’s just a feeling.”

“... are you generally an intuitive person?”

“Sometimes, I guess. It’s never led me wrong so far.” Something caught his eye, judging by the brightening of his face. “Hey, that looks like a good place!” He started tugging Goro over.

It appeared to be a fairly average takoyaki stand, but if Akira thought it’d be good, Goro would trust him. The line wasn’t long, so the boys were quickly given their two orders of takoyaki.

Unfortunately, this meant they had to let go of each other to hold their food. Goro tried to not be too disappointed. 

Akira still stood close to him, though. Before eating anything, he nudged Goro with an elbow and suggested, “We should take a picture!”

Goro lifted an eyebrow. “Really? Now?”

“Yeah!” Akira grinned. “I think it’d be nice. It’s a memory I’d like to look back on.” 

His smile was infectious. Goro found himself softly smiling again. 

Akira really had such beautiful eyes. He’d gone without wearing his glasses to the festival, and Goro was loving it. His eyes were so _expressive,_ easily displaying his joy for the world to see. 

Goro wondered what they would look like after sunset, when the lights of the festival shined bright. Their reflection in Akira’s eyes would be stunning. 

Akira lifted an eyebrow and leaned closer. “Something on your mind?”

“... Your eyes.” 

Akira blinked in surprise. “My… eyes?”

“Yes.” Goro studied them as he explained, “They’re beautiful. I was wondering what they would look like reflecting the lights of the festival.”

Akira’s lips parted as a blush quickly overtook his face. “O-oh. Um.”

Goro wanted to kiss him. He would not.

He lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head and smiled gently at Akira. “Should we take that picture, then?” 

Akira stared dumbly at him for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding. “Yeah, that… Yup. Let’s, uh. Let’s do that. Yes.” He dug his phone out of his pocket and turned on the camera app, then looked up to Goro. “... could you hold my takoyaki?”

“Maybe. Why?”

“I, uh.” Akira looked to the side, smiling bashfully. “I mean, last time you got to put your arm around me. I want to put my arm around you, this time. But, uh…” He lifted his hands, one holding the takoyaki and the other holding his phone. “I don’t really have a free hand for it.”

_He’s so cute._

In answer, Goro took Akira’s takoyaki without a word. When Akira looked back to him, Goro lifted an eyebrow in silent prompting. 

Akira breathed a laugh. “Okay- okay, cool. Yeah.” 

After only a moment’s hesitation, he slipped his arm around Goro’s shoulders. The weight of it was… unexpectedly nice. 

Akira fumbled with the camera app, then held the phone up. Goro leaned his head against Akira’s and smiled warmly, just in time for the camera to capture the picture. 

Like before, Akira pulled the phone closer so they could both see the screen. 

Goro barely recognized himself. Beyond the disguise, he just looked… abnormally happy. His face was relaxed in a way it rarely ever was. 

It had everything to do with the boy next to him. 

In the picture, Akira’s cheeks were still a little pink, but his smile was bright. Together, they looked like they could have just been two normal boys living without a care in the world. 

Goro wished that was true. 

Akira laughed breathlessly. “It’s, um. I like it.”

“I do too,” Goro murmured. 

Akira glanced at him. “Um…”

Goro shifted to meet his gaze, then belatedly realized how close they were. 

Akira’s eyes stared at him from inches away. This close, Goro could see the depth in them. His irises were dark grey, but lightened ever so slightly around the pupils. They were interesting- _beautiful-_

Goro watched Akira’s eyes flick down towards his lips. 

_Oh._

Goro jerked back, his face feeling far too warm. He cleared his throat as he pushed his sunglasses back onto his face, then held Akira’s takoyaki out for him. “We should… keep moving.” 

“A-ah, um- right, yes.” Akira shoved his phone back into his pocket and rushed to take the takoyaki. On his face was an impressively dark blush. 

It was cute. _Very_ cute. 

Somehow, it made Goro’s own embarrassment feel less unbearable. He smiled softly at Akira and bumped their shoulders together. “Let’s eat while we walk. There are plenty more things to see, yes?”

Akira nodded quickly, then popped a takoyaki into his mouth.

_… Is he avoiding talking?_

_That’s cute, too._

Goro nudged him in the direction he wanted to head, and the two started walking.

Festival takoyaki really _was_ better, Goro found. He wondered if it was because it was freshly made, or if it was the atmosphere… Maybe both. Either way, Goro enjoyed his takoyaki quite a bit. 

Once he managed to cool down, Akira started talking again. The two chatted as they finished their food, walking idly along the stalls.

Shortly after they threw away their takoyaki trays, something else caught Akira’s eye. He tugged excitedly on Goro’s sleeve. “Oh man, we _have_ to check those out.”

He pulled Goro towards… A mask stand. Goro didn’t understand Akira’s excitement until he noticed what _specifically_ had Akira’s attention.

Along one row of the wall were Featherman masks. 

_Ah._

Sure enough, Akira led them right to the masks. He looked down at them and admitted, “I’ve always been pretty into Featherman, so these are…” He trailed off, then laughed self-consciously. “Do you think it’s childish for me to want one?”

Goro stared at the masks and slowly shook his head. “No… No, I don’t think so.”

“Yeah?” Akira bumped their shoulders together. “Do you want one, too?”

_Did_ he want one? Several years ago, he would have answered yes without hesitation. It was the type of thing he couldn’t ever really have as a child. They didn’t have the money for it, so his selection of toys had always been pathetically small. 

He could buy one now. He had more than enough money for it, but… Goro had sacrificed many things when he sold his soul to Shido. He sacrificed his life, his sanity, his happiness, his friendship with Akira… 

He sacrificed his love of Featherman, too. 

His life in the past few years just didn’t allow for idle hobbies. Between work, school, and Shido’s assignments, he was always busy with _something._ He didn’t have the time to keep up with a damn anime. 

He hadn’t seen a single episode in the past two years.

It felt like someone else was speaking when Goro confessed, “I don’t watch the show.”

Akira watched him quietly. “... That’s too bad. One of the characters reminds me of you.”

Goro looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yup.” Akira smiled softly. “He’s… cool and confident, but mysterious. He’s also _really_ intelligent.” He picked the Black Condor mask off the rack and held it next to Goro’s face to compare the two. “It’s basically a perfect fit.”

Goro didn’t know what to do with the mixture of emotions in his heart. As children, they liked to pretend to be two of the rangers. Akira naturally gravitated towards Red Hawk, since he was high-spirited and passionate. Goro, on the other hand, was drawn to Black Condor’s intelligence and confidence. He dreamed of being like him, someday.

The fact that Akira was now drawing comparisons between them… It felt very bittersweet. 

Goro grabbed the mask from Akira to inspect it. “If I am this one… Which one are you?”

Akira chuckled and pulled the Red Hawk mask from the wall. He held it up for Goro to see. “Red Hawk, _of course._ I’m the cool leader type, obviously.”

“... I’m not quite certain ‘cool’ can describe someone who blushes at the slightest provocation. Although…” Goro smirked. “Perhaps it’s fitting after all, considering how red your face can get.”

_“Hey!”_ Akira whacked Goro’s shoulder lightly with the mask. “Don’t be rude, you _ass.”_

Goro snickered. “Is it rude when I’m simply stating facts?”

“Yeah! It is!”

Goro caught the mask and pulled it from Akira’s hands. “I suppose I’ll just make it up to you, then.” Without waiting for a response, Goro took the masks to the vendor.

Akira followed behind him. “What are you…” He trailed off when he noticed Goro taking his wallet out. He grabbed onto Goro’s shoulder and shook it. _“Hey!_ I’m supposed to be the one buying things!”

Goro ignored him as he handed the money to the vendor, though he couldn’t keep an amused little smile from his face. Once he got his change, he handed the red mask back to Akira. “Here you go, _leader._ Now we match.” 

Akira stared at him, his cheeks reddening. He glanced at the vendor, then placed the mask on the side of his head. He looped his arm around Goro’s and pulled him away from the stand. 

Once they were far enough away, they came to a stop. Akira let go of Goro’s arm and frowned at him. “You _ass._ What part of ‘I want to spoil you’ do you not understand?”

Goro smiled warmly at him. “I understand it very well. It’s why _I_ bought them for _you.”_

“You-” Akira cut himself off as he apparently considered the words. After a moment, he huffed and pulled the mask from Goro’s hands. He inspected Goro’s face. “You’re gonna have to lose the sunglasses if you want to wear this.” 

“Oh, what a tragedy.” Despite the words, Goro was already pulling the sunglasses from his face. He shifted his backpack so he could open it and drop the sunglasses inside. Once the bag was closed and returned to his back, he smiled at Akira. “Are you going to put it on me?”

Akira didn’t answer. He was staring dumbly at Goro’s bare face. 

Goro smirked. He reached up and swiped a thumb along Akira’s red cheek. He murmured, “You’re living up to that Red Hawk name already, Kurusu-kun.” 

Akira’s blush grew very dark, very quickly. He gaped at Goro for a moment before shoving the mask onto Goro’s face, cutting off his line of sight. 

Goro laughed helplessly as he grabbed the mask. When he pulled it off, he found Akira turned away with his own mask pulled onto his face. His hands covered the cheeks of the mask, but the red of his visible ear was still very obvious. 

Goro grinned and leaned against his shoulder. “Is something the matter, Kurusu-kun? You seem to be a bit red.”

Akira groaned. “You know what you’re _doing.”_

“Maybe so.” He nudged Akira’s arm with his elbow. “I think it’s very cute.” 

Akira dropped his hands and turned his face towards Goro’s. “What, me _dying?”_

“Yes.” Goro pulled Akira’s mask to the side so he could see his face. “I enjoy seeing you like this.”

Akira stared helplessly at him. The red of his cheeks was so _pretty._ The color complemented his eyes well. 

Goro’s smile softened. He murmured, “You’re very cute.” 

As much as Goro liked seeing him like this, he decided to have a little mercy. He pulled back to give Akira the space to calm down. While waiting, he pulled the string of his mask on and let the mask settle at the side of his head, just like Akira’s. 

Akira rubbed at his red cheeks as if it would do anything for the blush. 

It was _so cute._

Once he looked a little calmer, Goro smiled gently at Akira. “Did you want to take a picture of this, too?”

Akira stared at him. “... you’re really enthusiastic about all this. For- for you, I mean.”

Goro shrugged. “I’m enjoying myself. Might as well encourage it, right?”

“... I suppose.” He swallowed, then pulled his phone out again. As he opened up the camera app, he muttered, “It’s really gonna kill me, though.”

Goro pretended to not hear him. 

Akira stepped close and held up his phone. Using the image displayed, he adjusted his mask to be easily visible. Following his example, Goro did the same. 

They leaned their heads together, then Akira snapped the photo. 

As Akira pulled the phone closer, Goro murmured, “You’re gonna have to send these to me.”

“Of course,” Akira chuckled. “You don’t even have to ask.”

“Yeah, alright. I just thought I’d remind you.” 

Akira stuck his tongue out at him. 

Goro laughed softly, then pulled back. While he adjusted the mask on his head, he asked, “What’s the story behind this mask? What’s his name?”

There was that look again. Akira stared at him with _something_ in his eyes before it went away with his smile. “It’s… Black Condor. He’s kinda the dark horse of the team. He liked to do his own thing a lot, but he became real important later on.” His smile grew as he leaned a little closer. “Y’know, a lot of people are convinced Black Condor’s in love with Red Hawk. He was _very_ jealous when Red Hawk married Blue Swan.”

Goro lifted an eyebrow. “Are you trying to project onto me romantic feelings for you, Kurusu-kun?”

“I mean…” Akira grinned with a shrug. “If the hat fits…”

Goro huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

Akira smiled at him affectionately, but didn’t press it. “... Do you wanna keep walking, now?”

“... Sure.” As Goro gazed at him, he realized that he still wanted to be close to him. With this in mind, he slipped his left hand into Akira’s right and squeezed it gently. He quietly asked, “Is this okay?”

Akira stared at him with wide eyes, his cheeks turning red again. After a moment, he seemed to blink into awareness and nodded quickly, _enthusiastically._ “Yeah- yes, it’s, um. It’s great, more than great. I am _very_ okay with- with this. Yes.”

Goro chuckled and squeezed his hand again. “Good. Shall we go?”

“S-sure,” Akira stuttered. 

——————————

Akira was fairly sure he’d died and gone to heaven.

He wasn’t sure _what_ it was about this festival, but Goro had been so… _Open._ He kept smiling and _laughing._

And the _contact…_

They’d been holding hands for at least five minutes now as they continued to walk around. It was comfortable and easy in a way Akira wouldn’t have expected, but at the same time… He was _kind of dying._

Goro was just so _pretty._ He’d finally lost the sunglasses, so Akira got to look at his eyes whenever he wanted. And what a set of eyes they were…

Akira wondered if Goro chose to link their dominant hands together on purpose. It was the type of thing he didn’t think Goro would’ve forgotten about, and the message it sent… It said that holding Akira’s hand was the most important thing he could be doing with that hand right now. It said that _Akira_ was important. 

As he looked at Goro’s profile, at how _relaxed_ he looked, Akira wished this moment could last forever.

Of course, the world just had a way of going against what he wanted. 

“Oh, _there_ you guys are!”

By the time Akira registered Ann’s voice, Goro was already snatching his hand away. 

Before he could say or do anything about it, Ann had an arm slung around Akira’s shoulders. She poked him roughly in the side. “Where have you _been?_ We couldn’t find you two anywhere!”

Akira cleared his throat. “It, uh. We were just walking around. Y’know, enjoying the festival.”

He saw Makoto come to a stop by Ann’s side. For some reason, Ryuji and Yusuke weren’t there.

Ann hummed and pulled back a little to look at them. “Wait- oh my _god,_ are you guys wearing _matching masks?!”_

Akira’s face warmed. “Uh- it’s-”

“That’s _so cute!”_

Out of the corner of his eye, Akira saw Goro quickly tug the mask off his head. 

Akira smiled pleadingly at Ann. “I just thought it’d be fun, okay? Please don’t make a big deal about it.”

As she glanced between him and Goro, understanding dawned on her face. She nodded and smiled back. “I’m glad you guys were having fun.” She stepped back and motioned to Makoto. “We’ve just been hanging out too, ‘cause the _other_ boys decided to run off to wherever.”

Akira glanced at Makoto with an eyebrow raised. “Ryuji and Yusuke? Where’d they go?”

Makoto shrugged. “Ryuji yelled something about food and dragged Yusuke off. They’re probably stuffing their faces by now.”

“And _speaking_ of stuffing our faces,” Ann moved past Akira and wrapped an arm around Goro’s. She winked at Akira. “I’m gonna borrow your boy for a bit. I want his help in grabbing food.” 

She nodded at Makoto, who nodded back.

Goro looked at Akira with panic in his eyes as Ann started tugging him away. 

Akira started after them. “Ann, wait-”

He was stopped by Makoto’s iron grip on his arm. “Come on, Akira. Why don’t you help me pick something out for my sister?”

Akira looked between Makoto and where Ann was disappearing with Goro. “But-”

“Akira.” Makoto tightened her grip. “Just let them go, okay? Ann has something she wants to talk to him about.”

He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a little voice coming from his bag.

“Are they gone?”

The blood drained from Akira’s face. 

_He’d forgotten about Morgana._

Makoto responded, “Yes, they are.” She let go of Akira’s arm. 

“Good.” Morgana popped his head out of the bag and immediately bopped Akira hard over the head with his paw. “Don’t you _ever_ make me listen to your awkward flirting like that _ever again,_ or I swear I will chew through every single pair of socks that you own.”

The blood was quickly returning to Akira’s face. He covered his burning cheeks with his hands. “Oh my _god.”_ He slid the hands up to cover his eyes. “I’m _so sorry.”_

He could hear the laugh in Makoto’s voice as she asked, “Did you forget that Morgana was in there?”

_“Yes.”_

Akira thought back to the past hour, of every little moment with Goro… It had been _amazing_ in all the best ways, but... Morgana had been there for it _all._

Akira was _mortified._

Morgana huffed. “You’re lucky I’m so patient, Akira. A lesser man would have blown his cover far sooner.”

_Maybe that would’ve been better…_

Akira just nodded. He didn’t remove his hands from his eyes.

He felt Morgana wiggle his way out of the bag and drop to the ground. The not-cat announced, “I’m going to walk around a bit. I’ll meet up with you guys before the fireworks.”

Morgana presumably then walked away, since Akira heard nothing else from him.

After a moment, Makoto asked, “Are you just going to hide, now?”

Akira groaned. “I _should._ I’m never going to be able to face the light of day again. I’ll become a hermit- move into a cave and never leave _again.”_

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad, is it?”

“It _is.”_ Akira lowered his hands just enough to peek at her. “I was flirting with Goro for basically the _entire_ time I was with him. We- we were _holding hands._ I flirted with him using _Featherman characters._ I can never look at Morgana again.”

The smile on Makoto’s face was far too amused. “He’ll get over it. He already knows a lot about you, right? What’s it matter that he knows you’re an awkward flirter, now?”

“It matters a _lot.”_

She chuckled. “Just buy him sushi. He’ll forgive you in no time.”

… that was a good point. Akira silently started making plans to pick sushi up for Morgana on the way home. 

He dropped his hands and glanced towards where Ann disappeared with Goro. “What did she want to talk about with him, anyways?”

“She didn’t tell me anything specific. She just said it was part of making friends with him, then asked me to help get you two apart.” 

Akira pouted and looked back at her. “I don’t see why she couldn’t just talk to him with me there.” 

Makoto lifted an eyebrow. “Really, Akira? Have you not noticed how differently he acts around you?” 

“... differently?” Akira tilted his head in thought. “I mean, I guess he was a bit more short with you guys. That still doesn’t explain why you’d need to pull him away.” 

She shook her head. “Believe me, it’s different. He’s honestly pretty mean. He called me a ‘good-girl type of pushover’, one time.” 

Akira lifted his eyebrows. “Really? That’s…” 

“To be fair, I _was_ being one. This was before I joined you guys.” 

“But, still…”

“Yes, it was mean.” She sighed. “I’m not trying to make you feel bad for talking with him. Just… There are more sides to him that we have to work through. He already likes you, so he’s nice to you. Ann’s trying to do what she can to get there, too.” 

“... Oh.” Akira chewed on his lip in thought. “Is this… I mean, I don’t want you to force yourself to talk to him if he’s, uh… Not pleasant to you.”

Makoto chuckled. “Don’t worry, Akira. I’m not forcing myself. It’s… While he’s not exactly pleasant to talk to, I think he could be. Sis likes him after all, and so do you… So I’d like to try to get to know him, too.”

“You…” He smiled. “I’m glad, then. He’s… I wouldn’t say he’s never mean to me, but it’s generally just in a joking way. Honestly, he’s really sweet in his own way.”

“I’ll just take your word for that. I don’t think I’ll ever get to the point where he’s ‘sweet’ to me.”

Akira shrugged. “You never know. It didn’t take him long to be sweet to me when I first started talking to him. Though… I guess he _was_ just six…” _And also hadn’t yet gone through the excessive trauma of his entire life…_

“... It’s strange for me to consider him as a child. What was he like?”

“Oh, um.” He laughed softly. “He was honestly pretty shy. He’s always had that attitude, but he was a lot more… Tentative about it, I guess. It took several days of talking for him to even mention my awful spelling, which had apparently bothered him from the start.”

She lifted an eyebrow, still smiling. “Really? He was _shy?”_

“Yup. He never liked talking to his classmates, so he never really had friends besides me… I’m pretty sure that hasn’t changed.”

“Wow… He’s good at hiding that, then. I never would have guessed.”

“Yeah, if I’d only known him as he is right now, I’d have been surprised too. For _me,_ though…” He huffed a laugh. “It was a big surprise to find out that he was _famous_ of all things. He went from being the shy middle school Goro to this... charismatic _Detective Prince…”_ He trailed off, his smile dimming slightly as he thought about it.

“... That must have been difficult to adapt to.” 

“... yeah.” He sighed. “He really is so different. There are times where the old Goro peeks through it all, but overall it’s… It’s kinda felt like I’m getting to know him all over again. I’ve missed so much over the past two years…”

His gaze drifted as he thought about how much must have happened to change Goro like that. He hated that he hadn’t been there to help him through it all.

“... Hey.”

Akira looked back up to Makoto and found her smiling gently at him.

“At least you _can_ get to know him again, right? Things may be different, but he obviously cares about you. He still wants to talk to you despite his ‘restrictions’ you mentioned. It’s pretty telling.”

Akira opened his mouth, but found any words he could’ve said stuck in his throat. Pure emotion surged in his heart, and he didn’t know what to do with it. 

He cleared his throat and attempted to deflect. “Right. So, um. How _did_ you meet him? For like, the first time I mean. It’s not like you go to the same school, so…” 

By the amused little smile on her face, it was clear that Makoto knew he was deflecting. She thankfully didn’t call him out on it. “We met through my sister. The _very_ first time, I believe I was bringing lunch to her on a Sunday, and he was there. He seemed curious about someone his age being around, so he struck up conversation.” She huffed a laugh. “In hindsight, it’s pretty clear that he had little experience talking with people his age. He spent every bit of the conversation testing me and my patience.” 

“Really? Like, was he, uh… just being mean or something?” 

“Not directly, no, but he was clearly trying to get a feel for my mental acuity and fortitude. From the start, he seemed ready to butt heads with me.” She shook her head, still smiling. “I just thought he was an asshole, but maybe it was his way of trying to make a friend. It _is_ fun to have someone around who can match your intelligence, after all.” 

Akira chuckled. “I guess I’ll take your word for that. I don’t find _battles of wit_ as exciting as you smart people seem to.” 

“I don’t know about that. You’re not as dumb as you like to say you are, Akira.” Her smile turned a bit sly. “You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy a bit of _banter_ with him, can you?” 

“That’s…” Akira cleared his throat to distract from the warmth of his cheeks. “That’s besides the point.”

“I don’t think so. From what I can tell, that’s just part of what he enjoys in a person.”

“What, the ability to banter?” 

She nodded. “Or just the ability to debate in general. Don’t you think so?” 

Akira thought back to how much Goro seemed to enjoy that very first debate of theirs, as well as each subsequent time they challenged each other. It _was_ fun, and Goro clearly thought so too. “... maybe.” 

“So that’s a yes, then.” She looked far too amused. 

“That’s a _maybe.”_ He rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. “Anyways, _did_ you want to pick something up for your sister, or was that just an excuse to hold me back?” 

“A little bit of both. Are you offering to help me pick out a gift, Akira?” 

“Sure, why not? We’ve got some time to kill until Ann decides to return Goro, anyways.” 

Makoto chuckled. “So it seems. Let’s go, then.” 

——————————

Goro had been having a _great_ time with Akira until the girls came around and decided to _ruin it._ Not only had they butted into his and Akira’s time together, but Takamaki literally _kidnapped_ him. 

Once they were away from Akira and Niijima, Goro came to a stop and tugged his arm from Takamaki’s. As he rubbed at it, he hissed, “Don’t _ever_ fucking touch me like that _again.”_

“Jeeze, sourpuss! I just wanted to get some time with you!”

Goro glared at her. “You can do that without _touching me,_ Takamaki. I don’t. Like. _Touching.”_

“Okay, okay.” She held her hands up at him. “I’m sorry. Won’t happen again. Promise.”

He glowered at her. “... So? What do you want?”

Takamaki lowered her hands and tilted her head in the picture of innocence. “Am I not allowed to want to spend time with you?”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

She huffed. “Okay! There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

He stared at her. “... I’m waiting.”

She pouted. “You’re like, really rude away from Akira, aren’t you?”

He crossed his arms. “It depends on the time. Right now, I am annoyed that you interrupted my time with him by _literally_ dragging me away. So this better be important.”

“I mean… I guess it depends on what you think of as important.”

He lifted an eyebrow in impatience.

“Fine, okay.” She sighed and looked away. She idly twirled the end of one of her pigtails around her finger. “... so. It’s basically about why we keep asking you to hang out with all of us.”

“‘Basically’?”

“Yeah.” She dropped her hand and met his gaze. “I bet you’re pretty confused about it, right?”

He watched her cautiously. “... I thought it was strange, yes. I haven’t been pleasant company for any of you.”

“I mean, _that’s_ not completely true. I like talking to you when you’re not being all prickly.”

“The _rest_ of you, then. There is no way that Sakamoto or Niijima enjoy my company.”

She paused, chewing lightly on her lip. “Okay, I don’t think Ryuji likes you very much. But Makoto likes you! I think. She had fun talking with you at least.” 

“Then there’s something wrong with her. I don’t enjoy talking to her.”

She frowned at him. “Can you stop being so rude? I’m trying to have a productive talk with you, here.”

_“You’re_ the one who’s not getting to the point.”

_“Okay.”_ She huffed. “Just- we want to make friends with you. You’re important to Akira, and _he_ would really like it if you could be around all of us. And like I said, I like talking to you, and I think you could get there with the others if you’re less… Guarded, I guess.”

He studied her face quietly. “... I don’t have to be friends with any of you to be close to Kurusu.”

“... no, you don’t.” She smiled hesitantly. “But he would like it if you were. He wants you to be able to join us for stuff like this… but like, without constantly starting fights. It’s not really fun when there’s a lot of tension around, y’know?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, then looked away. “... I guess.”

“I’m not, like, expecting you to become best friends with any of us. But I think you might like spending time with us more than you think! You enjoyed talking to _me,_ didn’t you?”

“... maybe.” He grimaced. _“Sakamoto,_ on the other hand…”

“Okay, yeah, Ryuji’s got a big mouth and can be kinda, um. Tactless, sometimes. But he’s got a good heart, y’know? And him and Akira are pretty close.”

“I have no clue _how._ Every word that comes out of his mouth makes me want to punch him.”

“That’s just ‘cause you’re not used to him!” She smiled. “I’m always bickering with him, but none of it actually bothers me ‘cause I know he doesn’t really mean it. You just need to spend more time around him.”

He looked up at her dryly. “You’d have me subject myself to constant irritation just so I can ‘get used to it’?”

“If you want to spend more time with Akira, then yeah.”

His eyebrow twitched. 

Her smile turned gentle. “You really like him, right?”

He looked away. He hesitated before whispering, “Maybe.”

“It’s okay. I can tell, just by seeing how the two of you are around each other.”

“... about that.” He glanced cautiously up at her. “He seemed… rather comfortable around you all. He touches you a lot.” 

She blinked in surprise. “Like, with us leaning on each other and such?”

He nodded.

“Oh, he’s just a really physically affectionate person.” She shrugged. “We’ve all gotten pretty used to him doing stuff like that. Just like, friend cuddles, y’know?”

He furrowed his eyebrows again.

She seemed a bit confused by his reaction, until she let out a little “Oh!” of realization. She smiled reassuringly. “With _you,_ though, it’s different. It’s, um.” She waved her hands vaguely in front of herself. “He’s really, _really_ excited about touching you. Just like- in general, y’know?”

“... do you ever think about how things sound before saying them, Takamaki-san?”

She giggled. “Not a lot, honestly. But you get what I mean, yeah?”

“... I do.”

“In the end, he _really_ likes you, okay? And he’d love it if you could be friends with all of us. So like, it’d be great if you could, um… Try to be less prickly, I guess?” She twirled the end of her hair around a finger again. “Like, we don’t know what all you don’t want us to do. Instead of getting angry at us when we accidentally step on this stuff, it’d be nice if you could just… Tell us, y’know? Like, I didn’t know the sleeves thing would upset you like that. I don’t need to know _why_ it upset you, just like. You know, we’re not going to judge. You can tell us this stuff.”

He swallowed, then admitted, “I have a lot of things that upset me.” 

“So? Just tell us when they happen, and then we’ll learn them, bit by bit. That’s just part of making friends.” 

This conversation was making him feel _far_ too vulnerable. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t have much choice in the matter.

He sighed and nodded. “I still don’t think I’m worth making friends with, but okay.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t say that. You’re, like, really smart and cool. That’s why Makoto likes talking with you, ‘cause you’re smart like her and that’s fun for her. And you understand me on stuff that the others don’t, with the whole media stuff. Can you _imagine_ me trying to talk about annoying makeup artists with Ryuji?”

He snorted. “It’d fly completely over his head.”

“Right? And Makoto’s not really a _girly_ sort of girl. Akira kinda likes makeup, but mostly in the way of not minding when I put it on him. I don’t know if Yusuke even knows what makeup _is._ So, yeah, there’s one thing you’ve got going for you that none of the rest of them do. And there are many more things that make you worth getting to know, too, so don’t say that about yourself anymore, okay?”

Goro didn’t know what to do with the mess of emotions in his heart. Her sweet words both warmed his heart and made him feel a bit panicked. He couldn’t think of anything to say. 

She met his vulnerable gaze with a reassuring smile. “Listen, it’s okay if you don’t wanna commit to anything right now. Just think about all of this, okay? I’d really like to be friends with you, even outside of what Akira wants.”

He hesitated, then nodded again. He looked away and rubbed at his face.

After a moment, Takamaki motioned towards the mask in his hand. “You should totally wear that again, by the way. I didn’t mean to embarrass you earlier by pointing it out.”

He looked down at the mask. “... I suppose. It was more for Kurusu-kun than anything else.”

“Then that’s even more reason! It’s Featherman, yeah? Did he choose the masks?”

“Yes.” Goro smiled softly. “He believes the black ranger is in love with the red one, so he wanted us to wear these masks.” 

“... and you guys _aren’t_ dating?”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “No.”

“Why not? If you don’t mind me asking, I mean.”

“It’s just…” He chewed softly on his lip, then opened his eyes to gaze at the mask again. “I have… some things I need to work through, first. It’s not fair to him for us to date when these things are still… active.”

“But spending time with him is fine?”

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her.

“Um, I’m not saying you’re wrong. I’m just a bit confused, I guess.”

He watched her silently for a moment. “... It is a bit hypocritical, I suppose. I know it would be better for me to… not. But I’ve found that I am very weak to him. It’s difficult to say no.”

She laughed softly. “I get that. With, um. With the girl I like, she could ask me for _anything_ and I’d do all I could to get it for her. Or like, do it for her. Y’know.”

“I do,” he murmured. 

Takamaki smiled softly at him. “I don’t think that’s a bad thing. That just means you like him. And he’s… He’s a really patient person. He’ll wait however long he needs to before you feel ready.”

_… Then he may be waiting forever._

Goro swallowed. “Was there- was there anything else you needed, Takamaki-san? I think I would like to get back to Kurusu-kun now.”

“... nah, that was all I wanted to talk about.”

“Good.” He cleared his throat. “Should we, ah… pick anything up? You did state that you were ‘borrowing’ me to help carry food.”

She laughed. “Oh, don’t worry about that. They’ll both know that was bs. We can just head on back to them, if you want.”

He lifted an eyebrow with an amused smile. “... alright. If you say so.”

——————————

Akira was in the middle of looking at gifts with Makoto when Ann and Goro found them again. 

To Akira’s surprise, Goro seemed relatively relaxed. He was even wearing the mask on the side of his head again. When Akira met his gaze and lifted an eyebrow in silent questioning, Goro just shook his head, smiling softly. 

_Alright, keep your secrets._

Goro naturally gravitated to Akira’s side as the group continued to look for gifts. He didn’t reach for his hand again, but the proximity was still nice. It spoke of a comfort he had with Akira that he didn’t with anyone else. 

It made Akira feel special. 

After hearing who the gift was meant for, Goro piped in with his opinion on occasion. Through the efforts of him and Makoto, they found a suitable gift for her sister. 

As the sun started setting, they finally found Yusuke and Ryuji. Yusuke spoke excitedly about the different types of food they tried, while Ryuji joyfully recounted how badly Yusuke had failed at catching goldfish. 

Akira was just glad they’d had fun. 

The six of them started towards the river where the fireworks would be set off. On the way, Akira spotted Morgana creeping at the edges of the street. When Goro was distracted, Akira darted over to put Morgana in his bag. After an expressive glare from the not-cat, Akira passed his bag off to Ryuji with the excuse of wanting time to rest his shoulders. 

They were too late to reach the river - the fireworks started while they were still on the street. They decided to simply watch them where they were standing. 

The fireworks were pretty, but Akira was distracted by the boy at his side. Goro stared up at the fireworks with a vaguely impressed look to his face. Akira shifted a little bit closer and reached his hand out. His fingers brushed against Goro’s, drawing his gaze. 

And then it started to rain. 

More accurately, it started to pour. Akira cursed as he remembered all those torrential rain warnings. _Why_ hadn’t he thought to bring an umbrella? 

The crowd dispersed in disappointment. Some people were lucky enough to have umbrellas or cars to flee into. Some people, like them, had nothing. 

The group rushed to find someplace to hide from the rain. They eventually found a free awning and lined up in front of the store, _soaking wet._

Akira was glad that he hadn’t worn his glasses today. They would’ve been unusable by this point. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, though that didn’t really do much when the shirt was _also_ soaked. 

Goro stood by his side, at the end of the line. He lifted the collar of his hoodie up to wipe his face, huffing in annoyance. 

Ann and Ryuji started bickering behind him, but Akira had no capacity to pay attention to them once Goro finally lowered his hoodie. 

Akira stared. 

Goro glanced over, lifting an eyebrow. “What?” 

The rain must have washed some of his makeup off. His eyes were still subtly lined _(waterproof eyeliner, maybe?)_ but his _face…_

On his cheeks, there were freckles. There were _freckles._

Akira’s heart lurched in his chest. Somehow, this discovery was impossibly endearing. He openly stared in awe as _love_ bubbled up inside him. 

Goro furrowed his eyebrows. “Kurusu-kun?” 

Akira just breathed, _“Freckles.”_

“Freckles…?” Goro frowned in confusion before his eyes suddenly widened. Red bloomed over his face as he turned away, covering his cheeks with his hands. He hissed, _“Shit.”_

“No, no, no, no, no!” Akira grabbed onto his shoulder to try to get him to turn back around. “It’s- it’s really, _really_ cute, please don’t hide them!” 

Goro stubbornly kept his face turned away. “Shut the fuck up, Kurusu, it’s- _fuck,_ I didn’t want you to see this.” 

Akira leaned heavily against him. _“Why?_ It’s _adorable!_ Why do you want to hide them?!”

Goro growled and pushed Akira’s face back with a hand. He glared at him. _“Because of this,_ Kurusu. No one takes me seriously with them.” 

Akira pouted. “Akechi, come on, it’s not that I don’t take you seriously. It’s just- it’s _cute.”_

“And _why_ do you think I want to be cute?”

“I- I don’t know, do you _not_ want to be cute?” 

“Who is going to take _cute_ seriously, Kurusu?” 

Akira wrapped his arms around one of Goro’s and hugged it to his chest. “You seem to do a pretty good job with that, anyways.” 

Goro’s face was still deep red as he stared helplessly at Akira. “What- what do you mean?” 

“Getting people to take you seriously when you’re cute.” Akira grinned, resting his chin against Goro’s shoulder. “You already do that. You’re cute _anyways,_ Akechi. This is just- it’s really, _really_ cute. I love them.” 

As Goro continued to stare at him, the fight slowly left his face. He muttered, “You’re an idiot.” 

“Yup,” Akira agreed. 

“An idiot who loves my facial imperfections.” 

“Mmhm!” 

Goro huffed, though he failed to keep a smile from growing on his face. “I don’t understand you.” 

Akira’s smile widened as he responded, “You don’t need to.” 

Goro’s face flipped through an assortment of conflicting expressions before settling onto something _impossibly_ fond. He murmured, “I see.”

Because of how Akira clung to him, their faces were very close. Unlike last time, where he’d felt the _strong_ urge to kiss him, this time… it just felt like a simple intimacy. They smiled at each other affectionately, and it made Akira’s heart sing. 

Then he watched Goro’s eyes flick up towards something behind him. Instantly, his fond expression shifted into _annoyance._

He growled, “What are you looking at?”

Akira shifted to look behind himself, though he didn’t let go of Goro’s arm. His friends were awkwardly pretending like they weren’t watching… except for Ryuji. 

Ryuji innocently shrugged his shoulders. “I was just, uh. Ya know. I didn’t know your face could _do_ that.” 

Goro’s voice was flat as he responded, “What, smile?” 

“I mean, yeah? And like, _not_ look like a total douchebag when you do.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you miss my ‘douchebag’ face? I can give it to you _special_ if you’d like, Sakamoto-kun.” 

“Dude, I’m not sayin’ your face was a problem! I mean, it’s _nice_ to see you lookin’ so… fond n’ shit. It’s also just kinda weird.” 

Akira glanced at Goro and found him _glaring._

_“Well,_ Sakamoto-kun, if you find it so _unappealing,_ I can always stop. I wouldn’t want to _weird you out.”_

“Guys, come on,” Akira sighed.

They both fell quiet, though Goro continued to glower. 

An announcement came on over the city that issued a heavy rain and flood warning, then stated that the fireworks display would be cancelled. 

After a moment, Ann whined, “This sucks.”

The group sighed in wordless agreement.

“Perhaps we should go inside,” Yusuke suggested. 

There was no reason to stay outside, so they all filed into the convenience store. Akira wasn’t surprised to find it crowded. Plenty of people had the same idea as them, it seemed. 

It forced their group to stand close together, which Akira found was the _opposite_ of a problem. He happily stood with Goro, one arm still looped with his. The others thankfully didn’t mention it.

Ann noticed that Makoto seemed distracted and asked her, “What’s up?”

Makoto kept her gaze on the window of the store as she absentmindedly answered, “I think I just saw someone I know…”

Akira glanced at the window, but didn’t see anyone of note. 

Ann apparently knew what she was talking about, though. “You mean the girl in that black car?”

Akira lifted an eyebrow and looked back to her. “Who, now?”

“Oh, um.” Ann laughed softly. “I guess you were pretty distracted. We saw a girl with fluffy hair getting into a _really_ nice car.”

_‘Pretty distracted’ is putting it lightly…_

Akira ignored the comment. “Ah. Who was that, Makoto?”

Makoto finally dragged her gaze from the window to glance at them. She hesitated before softly shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it.” 

_Well, that’s concerning._

Akira opened his mouth to question her further, but was interrupted by a phone ringing next to him.

Anxiety seized in Akira’s gut when he realized it was Goro’s phone. He looked over at him, expecting the worst, but found an entirely unconcerned expression on Goro’s face as he pulled out his phone. 

Goro tapped on the screen, halting the noise. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, then glanced at Akira. He must have seen the concern in Akira’s gaze, because he smiled reassuringly. “It was just an alarm, don’t worry.”

The anxiety eased, but Akira still frowned. “An alarm for what?”

Goro sighed. “It’s… for a prior obligation. I need to leave soon.”

“Oh…” Akira’s heart sank in disappointment.

“The rain is letting up, anyways,” Yusuke observed. “It’s regrettable, but I believe we should all go our separate ways for today.”

Ann sighed, “Yeah, I guess.”

Ryuji held Akira’s bag out to him. “Here, bro. Don’t wanna forget this.”

Akira laughed softly. “Yeah, that’d be bad. Thanks.” He took the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

After saying goodbye, his friends all started filtering out of the store. Goro was about to join them, but Akira tightened his hold on his arm in a silent request for him to wait.

Goro stopped and turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

Akira smiled sheepishly at him. “Any way I could get you to let me take a pic?”

Goro’s expression shifted to tired annoyance. “You really aren’t going to leave this freckles thing alone, are you?”

“Guilty as charged.” Akira chuckled, then slid his hand down to lace their fingers together. He lifted an eyebrow. “So?”

Goro watched him, his gaze calculating. After a moment, he leaned in to murmur in Akira’s ear, “Maybe after our next date.” He pulled back and smirked. “You’ll have to convince me.”

Akira’s face warmed as he stared helplessly at Goro. 

Goro chuckled, squeezing Akira’s hand. “I will see you later, Kurusu-kun.” He slipped his hand out of Akira’s, then started towards the door. On the way, he glanced behind his shoulder and waved cheekily. 

And then he was gone.

Akira was left in the store with just Morgana, almost stunned.

Whatever had happened to bring out this confident, flirty Goro… Akira was very, very thankful for it. 

——————————

Leaving Akira got harder and harder every time they met. The boy was very good at making Goro forget his worries… But reality hit him after leaving, every time.

That hour they spent together at the festival felt like a dream. Goro had been relaxed in a way he rarely ever was. It wasn’t quite as perfect once Akira’s friends came around, but he surprisingly hadn’t completely minded their presence. 

… He didn’t know how to feel about that.

_(Maybe Takamaki hadn’t been entirely wrong)_

In any case, every step away from Akira felt like a step back to reality. He put his walls back up bit by bit, now that the dream was slipping away.

He checked the news for mention of Medjed. Sure enough, the fake statement had been released as planned, and people were already buzzing about it. It seemed they wanted his opinion on the matter, due to his expertise on the Thieves. 

They would be getting their wish sooner than they likely expected. 

Goro arrived at the TV station and let himself into the back unimpeded. Inside, he drew a few glances due to his disheveled appearance, but he paid them no mind. He made his way to his changing room, where he immediately set about changing into the clothes he’d packed into his bag.

The contents of his bag thankfully weren’t touched by the rain. He’d been a little worried about his gun getting wet. 

He wasn’t enthusiastic about the coming interview, but he knew that didn’t matter. Like always, life wouldn’t wait for him. 

——————————

Morgana sulked in the bag until Akira bought sushi for him. After that, it was like his anger had magically disappeared. He chatted happily with Akira the moment they were off the train.

Akira was walking through the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, hoping for something from Goro… Then wilted in disappointment when he saw it was just Ann.

He shook his head at himself. Messages from her weren’t any less important than messages from Goro. He shouldn’t be disappointed. 

He opened up the message to see what she said.

_[Ann, 7:58 pm]: Hey Akira I just wanted to text you to tell you your boy is totally, 100%, DEFINITELY in love with you._

_[Ann, 7:59 pm]: It’s honestly adorable how into you he is._

Well, that wasn’t quite what he was expecting. He ignored the warmth of his face as he typed out a response.

_[Me, 8:02 pm]: Well hello to you too_

_[Me, 8:02 pm]: What’s got you so certain like that?_

_[Ann, 8:03 pm]: Um, earth to akira?? Did you not SEE how he was looking at you?_

_[Ann, 8:03 pm]: He was also, like. Super comfortable with you touching him._

_[Me, 8:04 pm]: You think so? I guess he has been getting a bit more comfortable with it, but I wouldn’t say it’s like… that weird?_

_[Ann, 8:04 pm]: I mean no, not weird, but just, like._

_[Ann, 8:04 pm]: Okay so you know how I pulled him away from you to talk to him?_

_[Ann, 8:05 pm]: He almost bit my head off bc of it. The touching, I mean._

_[Ann, 8:05 pm]: He said, and I quote, “don’t ever fucking touch me like that again”._

_[Ann, 8:06 pm]: He HATES touching. At least with me. He was very clear about how much he hated it._

_[Ann, 8:06 pm]: And Yet…_

_[Ann, 8:06 pm]: He let a Certain Someone practically hang off his arm without a single complaint._

_[Me, 8:07 pm]: … Okay_

_[Me, 8:07 pm]: Um._

_[Me, 8:07 pm]: That’s good to hear._

_[Ann, 8:08 pm]: “That’s good to hear”???? Akira legit he’s in love with you, I don’t know how to make this any clearer._

_[Me, 8:08 pm]: No I believe you_

_[Me, 8:09 pm]: I mean idk about the in love with me part but like. I believe you about the touching thing. It makes sense._

_[Me, 8:09 pm]: I guess I’m just a bit embarrassed haha._

_[Ann, 8:10 pm]: Akira I am rolling my eyes so hard at you right now._

_[Ann, 8:10 pm]: I s2g we need to get this stuff cleared up so you guys can stop dancing around each other like this._

_[Ann, 8:11 pm]: It’s hard just to watch. I have no idea how you’re managing living this._

_[Me, 8:12 pm]: That’s just life._

_[Me, 8:12 pm]: Believe me, I wanna stop dancing around him too._

_[Ann, 8:12 pm]: Yeah…_

_[Ann, 8:13 pm]: Well, I’m cheering you on!_

_[Ann, 8:13 pm]: Who knows! Maybe you can convince him to date you before all of this clears up?_

_[Ann, 8:14 pm]: He DEFINITELY does want to date you._

_[Me, 8:15 pm]: So you’ve said like 5 million times._

_[Ann, 8:15 pm]: Because it’s true! :)_

_[Me, 8:16 pm]: >:\ _

_[Ann, 8:16 pm]: Don’t give me that face >:( _

_[Me, 8:16 pm]: >:/ _

_[Ann, 8:17 pm]: Or that one!_

_[Me, 8:17 pm]: >:| _

_[Ann, 8:17 pm]: >:Y _

_[Me, 8:17 pm]: <3 _

_[Ann, 8:18 pm]: <3 _

_[Me, 8:18 pm]: Ok as thrilling as this convo is, I’ve been standing outside Leblanc for like 5 mins and I think Sojiro knows I’m here._

_[Me, 8:19 pm]: I’ll keep your wisdom in mind, dear friend of mine._

_[Ann, 8:19 pm]: Make sure you do!_

_[Ann, 8:19 pm]: Goodnight, Akira!_

_[Me, 8:20 pm]: Gnight. Talk to u later_

As Akira put his phone away, Morgana piped up from his shoulder, “She’s right, you know.”

Akira rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, he’s totally in love with me. I get it.”

“I don’t think you do. Listen, Akira, I heard a lot today. Far more than I _wanted_ to, but still. The way he talks to you, it’s pretty clear how he feels about you.”

Akira sighed. “I’m not… Look, I know how he feels about me. You guys don’t have to try to convince me. It just doesn’t… It doesn’t change anything about the situation we’re in.”

“... I think it does. It’s something else to fight for.”

“... maybe.” Akira ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll- I’ll think about this later. I’d like to get changed, now.”

Morgana huffed. “Fine. Just make sure you don’t forget about it.”

“I won’t,” Akira promised.

With that, he stepped inside of Leblanc. 

To his surprise, it wasn’t empty. A gorgeous woman in a suit sat at the bar, pestering Sojiro for _some_ kind of information. 

He refused to tell her, whatever it was. After vaguely threatening him, she got up and left.

Akira watched her leave in confusion. He looked back to Sojiro and asked, “Who was that?”

Sojiro huffed and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He nodded towards the stairs. “Go get changed, then help me clean up the place.”

Well, that wasn’t quite what he was planning to do. He couldn’t disobey a direct request from Sojiro, though. 

Akira nodded, then headed upstairs.

Later, as he did the dishes, an interesting report played on the news. The international hacktivist group Medjed released a statement to the Phantom Thieves. 

_“To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice._

_We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice._

_However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways._

_If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own._

_If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you._

_We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.”_

… Mishima sure had messaged him earlier about an ‘insane group’ declaring war on the Phantom Thieves, hadn’t he? 

To his surprise, the reporter addressed ‘Akechi-san’, and-

Yup, that was him.

Akira watched as Goro proceeded to discuss the matter. As expected, he took a rather harsh stance against the Phantom Thieves, practically blaming them for the situation. By this point, Akira was pretty used to it.

Still, how was he on TV? It hadn’t been that long since they’d seen each other. Unless-

Was that alarm for this? 

Goro had said it was for a ‘prior obligation’, but this was breaking news. How would he have known he’d need to make a statement tonight? 

It didn’t make sense.

… While he didn’t understand it, Akira had a feeling this was important. 

Sojiro started questioning Akira about the Phantom Thieves, but Akira played dumb until the man dropped the topic. 

Once he was finished with the dishes, Akira went back upstairs, where he was quick to message his friends about the situation. 

_[Me, 9:15 pm]: Did you guys see the news?_

_[Ann, 9:16 pm]: You mean with those Medjed guys?_

_[Me, 9:16 pm]: Yup._

_[Ryuji, 9:17 pm]: You think that’s legit? Seems kinda bs to me._

_[Makoto, 9:17 pm]: We can’t afford to ignore this, even if it does turn out to be ‘bs’._

_[Yusuke, 9:17 pm]: Medjed…_

_[Yusuke, 9:18 pm]: That name seems to come from one of the obscure gods from the Egyptian Book of the Dead._

_[Ryuji, 9:19 pm]: What even are they, anyways?_

_[Ann, 9:19 pm]: Some group of hackers, I guess._

_[Makoto, 9:19 pm]: Technically, they’re crackers._

_[Makoto, 9:20 pm]: Those who use the internet to illegally access and alter data._

_[Makoto, 9:20 pm]: Medjed is an organized group of such people recognized by the larger international community._

_[Ryuji, 9:21 pm]: Dude… What if we targeted them???_

_[Ann, 9:21 pm]: Like, to change their heart?_

_[Me, 9:21 pm]: We can’t._

_[Me, 9:21 pm]: It’s not a single person._

_[Me, 9:22 pm]: Plus, even if it was, we’d have no way to find out who they are._

_[Me, 9:22 pm]: There’s something else I’m concerned about with all this._

_[Yusuke, 9:22 pm]: What is it, Akira?_

_[Me, 9:23 pm]: Goro was on TV._

_[Ryuji, 9:23 pm]: … so??? That kinda happens a lot, dude._

_[Me, 9:23 pm]: I mean yeah but like_

_[Me, 9:24 pm]: He was with us until recently._

_[Me, 9:24 pm]: But he left due to a ‘prior obligation’ that he had an alarm on his phone for._

_[Me, 9:24 pm]: Ann, did he set any alarms while he was with you?_

_[Ann, 9:25 pm]: Um, no?? Not that I saw, at least._

_[Me, 9:25 pm]: He didn’t while he was with me, either._

_[Me, 9:25 pm]: Which means that alarm was set before he got to us, just a bit after 5._

_[Makoto, 9:26 pm]: What are you getting at, Akira?_

_[Me, 9:26 pm]: It’s just weird, isn’t it?_

_[Me, 9:26 pm]: This whole Medjed stuff is breaking news. Their statement was released while we were hanging out._

_[Me, 9:27 pm]: So how did Goro know ahead of time that he’d need to go to the TV station for an interview?_

_[Yusuke, 9:27 pm]: Maybe he had a different interview planned, and they simply changed him to this?_

_[Me, 9:28 pm]: I mean… maybe._

_[Me, 9:28 pm]: It still feels weird to me._

_[Makoto, 9:29 pm]: If your hunch is correct and Akechi had planned to make a statement on Medjed… What does that mean?_

_[Me, 9:29 pm]: I don’t know…_

_[Me, 9:29 pm]: I just can’t shake the feeling that this is something important._

_[Ann, 9:30 pm]: Maybe you could talk to him? Try to see if you could figure something out?_

_[Me, 9:30 pm]: That’s not a bad plan, actually… I’ll just have to be covert about it._

_[Yusuke, 9:31 pm]: And what of the Medjed threat?_

_[Yusuke, 9:31 pm]: We cannot ignore it._

_[Ryuji, 9:31 pm]: Maybe we should talk to Mishima??_

_[Yusuke, 9:32 pm]: Who?_

_[Ryuji, 9:32 pm]: Dude at our school. He runs the Phansite for us._

_[Yusuke, 9:32 pm]: Oh!_

_[Yusuke, 9:32 pm]: What a pleasant acquaintance, then._

_[Yusuke, 9:33 pm]: I am grateful for all the work he does for us._

_[Ryuji, 9:33 pm]: Yeah, alright dude. That doesn’t rly matter right now._

_[Ryuji, 9:33 pm]: Akira, you & me, lets talk to him tomorrow. _

_[Me, 9:34 pm]: About Medjed?_

_[Ryuji, 9:34 pm]: Yeah. It’s more his thing than any of ours, anyways._

_[Me, 9:34 pm]: Alright. I’ll make sure to catch him before he leaves at the end of the day._

_[Me, 9:34 pm]: Just come over to our classroom once you’re out._

_[Ryuji, 9:35 pm]: Will do!_

_[Ann, 9:35 pm]: Do you want me to stay for that?_

_[Me, 9:35 pm]: Maybe not. Too many people would just stress him out._

_[Me, 9:36 pm]: Also the fact that you’re a pretty girl._

_[Ann, 9:36 pm]: Why would that matter??_

_[Me, 9:36 pm]: His brain activity plummets any time there’s a pretty face around._

_[Me, 9:36 pm]: He just starts stuttering and everything. It’s kinda adorable._

_[Ann, 9:37 pm]: Well then you can’t talk to him either, mister!_

_[Ann, 9:37 pm]: If this is about pretty faces ;)_

_[Me, 9:37 pm]: Aw, shucks. You’re gonna make me blush._

_[Me, 9:38 pm]: Seriously tho it took a bit for him to stop being weird around me but he’s more used to me now. It’ll be fine._

_[Ann, 9:38 pm]: If you say so._

_[Makoto, 9:39 pm]: If there are no other plans to be made, we should all go to bed._

_[Makoto, 9:39 pm]: The term may almost be over, but you still can’t slack off._

_[Ryuji, 9:39 pm]: Yes, ma’am…_

_[Ann, 9:39 pm]: Goodnight, everyone!_

_[Me, 9:40 pm]: Gn_

_[Ryuji, 9:40 pm]: Gnight_

_[Yusuke, 9:40 pm]: Goodnight and sweet dreams, my friends._

_[Makoto, 9:41 pm]: Likewise._

Akira sighed. 

Over the course of the conversation, he’d gotten ready for bed. He sat at his desk, waiting for them to finish talking so he could get on with his next plans. Namely, contacting Goro. 

As always, he wrote to him first. 

_‘I had a lot of fun today! There was a fireworks festival I went to with my friends. The fireworks themselves ended up cancelled bc of rain, but everything else before it was really nice._

_You remember that new friend I mentioned? He was there too. I REALLY like him… Every time I see him it’s kinda just driven home._

_I’ve never dated anyone before, but he makes me wanna go for it.’_

Akira wondered what Goro would think about being mentioned like this. Maybe it would support the idea that Akira didn’t know who he was… 

He also just wanted to tell Goro how much he liked him. Maybe he’d believe it more if it came from another source.

With that done, Akira opened up his text conversation with Goro.

_[Me, 9:53 pm]: IMG_7399.jpg_

_[Me, 9:53 pm]: IMG_7400.jpg_

_[Me, 9:54 pm]: Here are the pics we took today._

_[Me, 9:54 pm]: Btw, I saw you on TV. How’d you look so put together so soon after seeing us?_

Hopefully that line of topic would let him fish for information without drawing suspicion. 

Akira wasn’t really expecting a reply that night, so he went about getting into bed. To his surprise, he received a message as he was pulling his blanket over himself. 

_[Goro, 9:59 pm]: Thank you for the pictures :)_

_[Goro, 10:00 pm]: That’s my special talent, don’t you know?_

_[Me, 10:00 pm]: What, cleaning up?_

_[Me, 10:00 pm]: (You’re welcome btw)_

_[Goro, 10:01 pm]: In a sense, yes._

_[Goro, 10:01 pm]: Really, I brought a change of clothes with me, and it is a simple matter to have my makeup redone._

_[Me, 10:01 pm]: Damn, that makeup again…_

_[Me, 10:02 pm]: How’d you know you’d need a change of clothes, btw?_

_[Goro, 10:02 pm]: Like I said, I had a prior obligation._

_[Me, 10:02 pm]: Which was… going on TV?_

_[Goro, 10:02 pm]: Yes._

_[Goro, 10:03 pm]: Is there any reason you’re asking me about it?_

_[Me, 10:03 pm]: Just curious._

_[Me, 10:03 pm]: It’s pretty wild, how you shifted gears like that._

_[Goro, 10:04 pm]: Shifted gears?_

_[Me, 10:04 pm]: Like, between your attitude with us and your cheery Detective Prince stuff._

_[Me, 10:05 pm]: Tbh it’s a little creepy to see that act after getting the real you for a day._

_[Goro, 10:05 pm]: You think it’s creepy?_

_[Me, 10:05 pm]: I mean, yeah._

_[Me, 10:06 pm]: After knowing how you act in real life, the Detective Prince stuff just feels unnatural._

_[Goro, 10:06 pm]: Hm._

_[Me, 10:06 pm]: Oh, don’t worry about it being creepy to others._

_[Me, 10:07 pm]: If I didn’t know you in person, I probably wouldn’t think anything of it._

_[Goro, 10:07 pm]: But because you do know me, it’s creepy?_

_[Me, 10:08 pm]: Yup._

_[Me, 10:08 pm]: I’ve made it no secret that I like you better when you’re being, what’d you call it…_

_[Goro, 10:08 pm]: Impertinent?_

_[Me, 10:08 pm]: Yeah! That._

_[Goro, 10:09 pm]: I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone prefer me being rude, besides you._

_[Me, 10:09 pm]: You should know by now, Akechi…_

_[Me, 10:09 pm]: I’m special :)_

_[Goro, 10:10 pm]: Yes, as I am continuously discovering._

_[Me, 10:10 pm]: :)_

_[Goro, 10:11 pm]: Was there anything else you wished to discuss, Kurusu-kun? Frankly, I am tired and would like to go to bed._

_[Me, 10:12 pm]: Nah, that was it._

_[Me, 10:12 pm]: TV must be hard work if it’s made you that tired :)_

_[Goro, 10:13 pm]: Not really. Being dragged around by an excitable boy at a festival, however…_

_[Me, 10:13 pm]: Gasp!_

_[Me, 10:13 pm]: Are you saying I’m tiring to be around?_

_[Goro, 10:14 pm]: Absolutely._

_[Me, 10:14 pm]: :(_

_[Goro, 10:14 pm]: Only in the best way, of course._

_[Me, 10:14 pm]: :)_

_[Me, 10:15 pm]: Is there a good way to be tiring?_

_[Goro, 10:15 pm]: Yes._

_[Me, 10:15 pm]: And that’s spending time with me?_

_[Goro, 10:16 pm]: Indeed._

_[Me, 10:16 pm]: … how am I tiring?? Genuine question._

_[Goro, 10:17 pm]: Spending time with you is…_

_[Goro, 10:18 pm]: I experience many emotions when I am in proximity to you. They are good emotions, but it’s still a bit overwhelming at times._

_[Me, 10:19 pm]: Not used to having a cute boy hanging off your arm? :)_

_[Goro, 10:19 pm]: Not at all._

_[Me, 10:20 pm]: That makes me feel special ngl_

_[Goro, 10:20 pm]: As it should._

_[Me, 10:20 pm]: :)_

_[Me, 10:21 pm]: I’ll let you get to sleep now._

_[Me, 10:21 pm]: I loved spending time with you today, Akechi._

_[Goro, 10:22 pm]: Likewise._

_[Goro, 10:22 pm]: Goodnight, Kurusu-kun._

_[Me, 10:22 pm]: Goodnight, Akechi._

_[Me, 10:22 pm]: :)_

Akira set his phone down.

Nothing about what Goro said disproved Yusuke’s idea. Maybe it really was just a big coincidence that Goro already had a TV appearance scheduled for this evening.

… Akira didn’t really believe in coincidences. 

He decided to just try to sleep. He had a feeling he would need the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and THERE IT IS.................. the entire festival day. god.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this mountain of fluff bc futaba arc happens next and THAT'S gonna b a ride. throwing her into the mix complicates Many Things. (i am Very Excited.)
> 
> ok the featherman stuff i was kinda just pulling out of my ass. there's like barely any info about stuff on the featherman page and so i was just pulling stuff together from hints in there and also general tropes for the colors. and YES goro is officially like the silver one but i am overriding that bc i love the red/black kinda thing , because,, tatsujun... Yes i love persona 2 yes i love tatsuya and jun and YES i am mimicking their thing in this. sue me. 
> 
> also if y'all remember in chapter 1... akira mentions rei not liking black condor. i put that in there very much on purpose with this thing very much in mind. she started off not liking goro Very Young.
> 
> really putting that goro/ann friendship into motion in this chapter. they really do vibe well together and she really does wanna b friends with him, so... they will be Besties. with time.
> 
> rly love the idea of ryuji and yusuke off on their own & yusuke trying to catch goldfish...... mayb someday i could write it as a one shot lol. but probably not. still fun to imagine! 
> 
> goro is getting a lot more comfortable with touching akira, as u guys can see in this chapter. smth to keep in mind tho... bc he's always wearing sleeves & gloves, they've never actually touched directly. now when That will happen.... we will see! 
> 
> i loooooove little things that have been a Thing being brought to light. yes the freckles thing was smth i had planned from the start. it was just never mentioned bc like, in goro pov why would he be thinking about his freckles?? theyre just on his face. and by the time we got akira pov goro was wearing makeup all the time. but now... we get a nice lil view of the freckles, and akira Loves them. he Will pester goro until he gets that freckles pic. 
> 
> "I don't understand you" "you don't need to" is a direct mirror of a part of their written convo on goro's bday. that's the source of his reaction. it really drove home to him that this is His Akira. every direct reminder is just a shot thru the heart for him lol. 
> 
> goro is really having a Great time flustering akira, in this, if u couldnt tell. also that cheeky wave? channeling the loki, there.
> 
> next chapter SHOULD be out faster than this one was. i am also, uh. Not planning on making it as long as this one. i will NOT be doing this again unless there's another special occasion. it'll b back onto the normal posting after this. 
> 
> Next Time: alibaba?!?!?!


	16. Medjed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the Medjed threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "next chapter SHOULD be out faster than this one was." hahaha well THAT didn't happen. 
> 
> this chapter was a Nightmare to get out, as seen by how it took me over Two Whole Weeks... tbh i had work uh basically Every day since my last chapter was posted, besides a four day period which doesnt rly count bc i had a three day long anxiety attack during it soooo lmao. add in how this chapter was difficult to write Anyways, and... yeah. 
> 
> BUT IT'S OUT. it's here. it's done. finally.
> 
> i put some Fun Things in motion in the chapter, so... :3c
> 
> some warnings in the end notes
> 
> (beta'd by dumbassdisaster)

On the first day back to school after exams, grades were already posted. Around lunchtime, Akira finally found the chance to check for his.

As he peeked over the heads of the students crowding around the board, he was grateful for his height. He scanned the board for his name, and-

His eyes widened when he realized he’d gone up by about thirty places. With the last exams, he’d been toeing the line of being below average, but this time he was solidly above average. It wasn’t by a huge amount, no, but it was still _noteworthy._

Overjoyed, Akira snapped two pictures - one of the board as a whole and then a closeup of his name. He quickly moved out of the way to avoid being trampled by students trying to check their grades, then went back to class. 

Back at his desk, Akira edited the first picture to draw a circle around his name to clearly point it out. He then opened up his conversation with Goro and sent the pictures over. 

_[Me, 12:05 pm]: IMG_7402.jpg_

_[Me, 12:05 pm]: IMG_7403.jpg_

_[Me, 12:05 pm]: :D!!!!!!!!!_

Goro must have been on lunch too, judging by how quickly he responded. 

_[Goro, 12:06 pm]: Oh, they’ve posted your grades?_

_[Goro, 12:06 pm]: I take it that’s higher than your previous score?_

_[Me, 12:06 pm]: Yeah!!! By about 30 places._

_[Me, 12:07 pm]: You are a MIRACLE worker, Akechi._

_[Goro, 12:07 pm]: Oh, please. All I really did was help you focus on studying._

_[Goro, 12:07 pm]: You didn’t require that much help, Kurusu-kun. I’d been expecting you to be much more of a hassle._

_[Me, 12:08 pm]: Haha I’m glad to hear it!_

_[Me, 12:08 pm]: Really though, thank you for your help._

_[Me, 12:08 pm]: This is, like. The best I’ve done on an exam in a While_

_[Goro, 12:08 pm]: Really?_

_[Goro, 12:09 pm]: I’ll have to help you again sometime, then._

_[Me, 12:09 pm]: Would you?_

_[Goro, 12:09 pm]: Do you think I’d be offering if I wouldn’t?_

_[Me, 12:09 pm]: Good point haha_

_[Me, 12:10 pm]: I’ll take you up on that sometime, then :)_

_[Goro, 12:10 pm]: You’d better._

_[Me, 12:10 pm]: Soooo are you on lunch too?_

_[Goro, 12:10 pm]: You could say that._

_[Me, 12:11 pm]: ?_

_[Goro, 12:11 pm]: I’m not at school today._

_[Goro, 12:11 pm]: Work stuff._

_[Goro, 12:11 pm]: I just ate, though._

_[Me, 12:11 pm]: Ahh, makes sense._

_[Me, 12:12 pm]: Okay lunch break is ending soon so I’m gonna have to stop texting._

_[Me, 12:12 pm]: Loved getting a chance to talk to you :)_

_[Goro, 12:13 pm]: Likewise._

_[Goro, 12:13 pm]: I forgot to say it, but congratulations on your score, Kurusu-kun._

_[Me, 12:13 pm]: :D_

_[Me, 12:13 pm]: Your praise is worth more than any number or rank given to me by the school…………._

_[Goro, 12:14 pm]: Your grades would beg to differ._

_[Goro, 12:14 pm]: I will talk to you later, Kurusu-kun._

_[Me, 12:14 pm]: Yeah!!! Talk to you later :)_

——————————

The day after the festival, Goro had another shitty interview planned for the morning. They asked him basically the same questions as he’d been asked the previous night, and he gave basically the same answers. It was absolutely pointless.

By the time he was released from the TV station, he’d missed enough school that he decided to just skip the rest of the day. After grabbing a quick lunch, he headed towards the police station.

Akira texted him on the way. Seeing his excitement over the improvement of his grades helped to temper the bad mood that was boiling in Goro. He responded to Akira readily, happy for the brief respite it gave him. 

Once Akira returned to class, Goro focused on getting to the station. 

Work was just the same as normal: busywork on top of busywork on top of busywork. Goro truly hated paperwork. 

He was interrupted from poring over the 7th document in his pile by the appearance of Sae. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and lifted his head to smile at her. 

“Ah, Sae-san. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

She stood next to his desk, clutching a folder to her chest. Her appearance was immaculate as always, though Goro noticed a bit of tightness around her eyes. Stress, perhaps?

She nodded down to his work. “I apologize for interrupting you, but I wanted to consult you about something.” 

He tilted his head. “Consult? What about?” 

She stared him straight in the eye and asked, “Have you heard of Isshiki Wakaba?” 

Hearing the name out of nowhere felt like a punch in the chest. It took everything in him to keep a straight face. He smiled through the turmoil in his heart. “Maybe in passing? Why do you ask?” 

“I was digging into records when I found mention of a government researcher looking into something called ‘cognitive psience.’ Given the likelihood that the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns involve some kind of manipulation of the mind, I thought it would be fitting for something by that name to relate. However, when I tried to look into it, I couldn’t find any of the research.” 

If hearing Isshiki’s name felt like a punch to the chest, hearing about cognitive psience felt even worse. He hadn’t heard that term in a long time, not since just after he- 

After Isshiki- 

After the research was discontinued. 

Goro cleared his throat to chase away the panic that was threatening to climb there. “I see. That still doesn’t explain why you’re coming to me about this, Sae-san.” 

Sae looked at him with a slight furrow in her brow, but it went away with a shake of her head. “You are knowledgeable about many unexpected things. I thought it would be prudent to see if you knew anything, since the guardian of her daughter was unwilling to talk.” 

“The- the guardian of her daughter?” Goro belatedly registered the stutter - a fatal flaw for appearing composed. He laughed lightly and continued, “I am surprised to hear that. Is this researcher unable to care for her own daughter?” 

He hated himself for feigning ignorance. He didn’t deserve to pretend to be free of his guilt. 

“No,” Sae answered. “She died a few years ago. By ‘suicide’, though I doubt the validity of that.” 

Goro raised his eyebrows in genuine intrigue. “Why do you say that?” 

“The reports say she killed herself out of ‘maternity neurosis’, but that is, quite frankly, nonsense. That descriptor alone is suspect, as it is rooted in misogynistic prejudice. She also showed no signs of neurosis prior to the event of her death. She reportedly jumped in front of a car, but witnesses say it looked like she fell. It just doesn’t add up.” 

Once more, Goro was blown away by just how intelligent Sae was. This was also _very dangerous._ He glanced around to see if any of Shido’s moles were in the room. There were only a few workers in the office space, and none of them were close. He spotted one mole on the far side of the room, but the man didn’t seem to be paying attention to them. 

Satisfied that they wouldn’t be overheard by dangerous ears, Goro leaned slightly closer and asked quietly, “What do you believe happened, then?” 

She lifted an eyebrow at his change in volume, then glanced around as well. She wouldn’t know the exact reason for his caution, but she lowered her voice as well. “At best, this was a misjudgement due to incompetence. At worst… a coverup.” 

“A coverup? Of what, Sae-san?” 

“Of…” She paused, chewing her lip in thought. “Perhaps someone wanted to hide the nature of her death. Maybe out of shame?” 

“Shame? Why would you say that?” 

“It would be a stain on the government’s reputation to allow for one of their researchers to be…”

“To be what, Sae-san? What do you think caused her death?” 

Sae furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at him. After a moment, her expression grew more serious. “... the inexplicable nature of this situation is reminiscent of the mental shutdowns. With no prior history of neurosis, it would be strange for her to choose to kill herself out of nowhere. However, if she just _fell,_ as if her mind simply shut down…” 

For the first time, someone outside of Shido’s circle was calling Isshiki’s death what it was. Goro wasn’t expecting the surge of _relief_ he felt. Someone else knew. Someone who’d understand how _awful_ it was. 

Someone who could maybe hold him accountable. 

Goro held a hand to his chin to feign being deep in thought. He slowly nodded, not breaking eye contact from Sae. “That _does_ make sense. From what you’ve told me, it matches up with other mental shutdown cases.” He tapped the fingers of his other hand against his elbow. “But that still begs the question: what does this _mean?”_

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your question. She was killed, and it was covered up.” 

“Yes, but _why?”_ Goro furrowed his eyebrows. “If this is a previously undiscovered mental shutdown case, it means that the perpetrator of the rest of the mental shutdowns targeted _her_ as well. Why would they target a government researcher?” 

Realization dawned on Sae’s face. “The _research._ She was researching something called cognitive psience, and was killed by a mental shutdown. The two _must_ be linked.” 

“Yes.” Goro nodded with a satisfied smile. “It could be that the perpetrator didn’t want that research getting out for whatever reason. And _maybe…_ They are the one at fault for the missing research, as well.” 

“You believe this person would have the power to wipe government databases?” 

“It’s entirely possible. We do not know the extent of their abilities.” He glanced around again before fixing her with a serious look. “If this is in some way a coverup, though, I believe it would be wise to keep this just between us, for now. We have no way to know who might be involved.” 

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. “You think it would be dangerous for them to know my suspicions?” 

“Absolutely. This researcher was killed over it, after all. Who’s to say you wouldn’t be next?” 

For once, Sae looked almost _wary._ It lasted for only a moment before she covered it with a serious expression and nodded. “Very well. I will keep your words in mind. For now…” She placed her folder down on his desk in front of him. “Inside are documents that relate to Isshiki Wakaba. I’d like you to review them, then tell me if you recognize anything. Meanwhile, I will find another way to get that man to talk.” 

Panic bubbled in his heart once more, but Goro did his best to shove it down. He smiled at her as he dropped the hand from his chin. “Alright. I’ll get back to you on this tomorrow. Good luck with your search, Sae-san.”

“Thank you, Akechi-kun. I will see you later.” 

With that, she turned and paced out of the room, leaving him alone. 

Now that she was gone, Goro turned his attention to the folder in front of him. He stared down at it apprehensively. Whatever was inside… He likely couldn’t view it in public. The bubbling panic in his heart told him that much. 

No, he would wait until the evening, when he was back in his apartment. That way, should the information inside give him any… undesirable reactions, he wouldn’t need to worry about keeping it hidden. 

His mind made up, Goro slipped the folder into his briefcase, then turned his attention back to what he’d been working on before. 

——————————

After class let out, Akira was quick to make his way over to Mishima’s desk.

The boy was in the middle of putting his stuff away, but looked up when Akira came into view. He blinked in surprise. “Oh- Kurusu! Um, did you need something?”

Akira smiled apologetically. “Actually, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Mishima looked around at the room of lingering students, then back to Akira. “Did you wanna, um. Go somewhere else?”

Akira nodded and glanced up to the door. “Yeah, but just… Give it a sec.”

“Okay...?”

It didn’t take long for Ryuji to come bursting into the classroom. No one paid him any mind. 

He made his way over to Akira and Mishima, his hand held up in a wave. “Yo! Sorry it took me a bit, teach wanted to talk to me.”

Akira lifted an eyebrow. “Your grades?”

Ryuji sighed. “Yup.”

Akira smiled sympathetically. “There’s always next time.” He looked over to Mishima. “You good to go?”

Mishima quickly covered his disappointed face with a smile. “Uh, yeah!” He paused, then quickly finished stuffing his books into his bag. He stood, chuckling awkwardly. “Um. Now I am.”

“Cool.” Akira turned and motioned for them to follow, then led the way out of the room.

The halls were filled with meandering students, so Akira took the stairs down to the first floor, then exited into the courtyard. The heat hit him instantly, but he paid it no mind. It meant there were less students around, which was exactly what he needed. 

He led them to a shaded corner to avoid the worst of the heat. There, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. As the other two joined him, he kept a casual eye on their surroundings.

Mishima stuck his hands in his pockets and looked between them. “You want to ask me something about the internet, right?”

“Uh.” Ryuji glanced at Akira. 

Akira just lifted an eyebrow.

Ryuji scratched the side of his head, then turned back to Mishima. “Yeah, pretty much. We were wondering - do you know who Medjed is?”

“Medjed?” Mishima blinked in surprise before smiling knowingly. “Oh, _I see._ I guess their statement against the Phantom Thieves _has_ caused a stir.” He crossed his arms and continued, “They started out as hackers of justice, but now they only look out for their own self-interests. That’s… pretty much all I know. They’re who I texted Kurusu about yesterday.”

Ryuji stared blankly at him. “... I see.”

Mishima shrugged. “No one actually knows who belongs to Medjed. It’s all anonymous.” He smiled. “Whatever happens, though, I’m sure it’ll be exciting! Don’t worry, I’ll be cheering for the Phantom Thieves.”

“Oh, uh-” Ryuji laughed awkwardly. “I dunno why you think we’d care about that. We’re just, uh. Curious.” He punched Akira lightly on the shoulder. “If that’s all, I’m gonna head out. Text ya later, dude.” 

With a final parting wave at Mishima, Ryuji walked off, leaving the two boys behind.

Mishima cleared his throat. “I, um. I guess I’ll leave you to-”

“Mishima.” Akira smiled at him. “Do you wanna grab a bite to eat? It’s been a while since we last hung out.”

Mishima blinked in surprise before smiling brightly. “That- that sounds great, yeah! What did you have in mind?”

Akira’s smile widened. Mishima really was cute. 

“How about the beef bowl place? I haven’t been there in a while.”

“Sure, that sounds great! If you want, I could, um. Pay for us?”

Akira shook his head with a chuckle. “Nah, I invited you. Only natural for me to pay, right?” 

Mishima laughed, scratching the back of his head. “I guess so, if you’re sure.”

“I am.” He had more money than he knew what to do with, anyways. He nodded to the door. “Let’s go, then. The sooner we’re out of this heat, the better.”

“Yeah, for sure.”

——————————

The rest of Goro’s workday was difficult to focus on. The entire time, he was painfully aware of the folder that sat inside his briefcase. He couldn’t help but wonder what was inside. Would it tell him about Futaba? Did he _want_ to know?

Ultimately, he decided to leave work early. He wasn’t being productive, so he gave the excuse of working at home and left. 

Once he was back in his apartment, he didn’t touch the folder until after he was showered and changed. He tried to tell himself it was simply practical; he’d be able to focus better if he was more comfortable. Really, he knew he was just delaying the inevitable. 

He sat himself down at his desk and stared down at the folder once more. He was… _scared_ of what he might find. He’d gone almost two years without answers about Futaba. He had a feeling he wouldn’t _want_ to know, now. 

He didn’t deserve the luxury of ignorance. With this in mind, he flipped the folder open. 

On top was Isshiki's profile. Seeing her face staring back at him from her ID photo sent nausea through his stomach. He swallowed, then tried his best to ignore it. The rest of the document displayed details he already knew, then a clinical account of her death. 

_Right pelvis fracture, major laceration in the right thigh, dislocated right shoulder, cracked skull, broken neck, assorted other lacerations of the body-_

Goro covered his face with his hands to fight down his nausea. He didn’t know _why_ this was affecting him so badly. He wasn’t squeamish. Yet for some reason, reading the list of injuries made him want to either throw up or shoot himself. 

He would do neither. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back down to the document. 

After the list of her injuries was the official declaration of her death. As he already knew, it was ruled a suicide due to ‘maternity neurosis’. The document ended there. 

Goro sighed, then flipped to the next. He found another profile. 

_Sakura Futaba, formerly Isshiki Futaba._

The nausea rolled through him once more. He held a hand firmly over his mouth, but forced himself to keep going. 

Her picture was grainy. It showed a young girl with long black hair and large glasses. Indeed, she looked like Isshiki. 

He glanced at the parentage and did a double take. 

_Mother: Isshiki Wakaba (deceased)_  
_Father: Unknown_ _  
Guardian: Sakura Sojiro_

Goro stared with wide eyes. Sakura Sojiro? As in _Akira’s guardian?_ There was no way. That would be far too wild of a coincidence. It _couldn’t_ be the same man. 

Besides, if Sakura was the guardian of them both, Akira would have definitely mentioned Futaba. 

Right. It couldn’t be him. 

Goro read on. 

Futaba had apparently been passed around to various relatives in the months after her mother’s death. None of them wanted to keep her, citing that her personality made her difficult to care for. 

Goro could sympathize. He knew what it was like to be grieving without proper support. Adults would turn their noses up at him, saying his personality was _difficult,_ when in reality he was just trying to process his mother’s death. 

Eventually, she was taken in by her mother’s friend, then promptly… Ceased to appear in public. She no longer went to school. There were no records of her going to the doctor or even the dentist. 

It was… concerning. 

Goro flipped to the next page and was floored when he saw Sakura, _Akira’s guardian,_ staring up at him from the page. 

Okay, so maybe there _was_ that big of a coincidence. Goro didn’t know how to feel about that. 

Sakura Sojiro apparently used to be a government worker, which was likely how he knew Isshiki in the first place. Goro scanned through his work history, but found nothing truly of note. 

The interesting stuff happened more recently. Seemingly out of nowhere, Sakura retired and took in the daughter of his deceased friend. With his government pension, he opened up a cafe, and had lived there quietly since. 

At the end of the document was a small blurb about him taking in one Kurusu Akira for the year of his probation. 

It really _was_ him. How had such a coincidence happened? That Akira would come to live with Isshiki’s friend, who was also the guardian of her daughter… 

Why hadn’t Akira mentioned Futaba? Goro _knew_ he wouldn’t keep something like that hidden. He’d mentioned having a roommate, but Goro was fairly sure he’d said his roommate was male. 

Maybe he just never saw her…? While Akira lived in Leblanc, Sakura’s official residence was listed elsewhere. Perhaps Futaba stayed there, instead. It _was_ strange that Akira lived in Leblanc, anyways. 

As he thought about Leblanc, Goro remembered something that sent a powerful shot of dread through his heart. 

Leblanc - _Coffee and curry._

The combination had seemed familiar to him, though he hadn’t known why. Knowing what he did now, though… 

Isshiki liked to talk a little bit about her life outside of the research facility, from time to time. She would tell Goro about small things, like when her daughter got a good grade on an exam, or when she went out for drinks with her friend. She spoke a few times about the coffee and curry she’d make with her friend. The curry was originally his recipe, but she perfected it to have the best flavor profile to match his coffee. 

She seemed _so proud of that_ **_coffee and curry._ **

As Goro hastily pushed himself away from the desk, his chair scraped harshly against the floor. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the bathroom. Once inside, he fell to his knees in front of the toilet, _gasping._

He didn’t want to throw up, but the nausea rolling through him was overpowering. He fought it even still, hugging himself tightly and digging his fingernails into his arms. 

The stinging helped to ground him, somehow. He dug them in harder and relished in the pain it brought him. 

His gasps became less harsh as he slowly reigned his nausea in. After he was sure he wouldn’t throw up, he slumped sideways to lean against the wall, relaxing ever so slightly. He didn’t remove his fingers. 

He shut his eyes and forced himself to process this. Since finding out about Sakura’s involvement in all this, Goro knew he would’ve needed to confront how his actions affected the man, anyways. 

The coffee and curry combination was a sign of Isshiki’s influence in Leblanc; that much was clear. Leblanc was where a man Goro indirectly hurt lived out his days… And he carried on Isshiki’s memory through the use of her beloved recipe. 

Goro didn’t want to step foot in the cafe _ever again._

That, unfortunately, would be hard to accomplish. With Akira living there, it was inevitable that Goro would end up there again. His draw to the boy was undeniable, and it wasn’t like he’d be bringing Akira _here…_ If he wanted to have any time alone with Akira at all, he would be returning to Leblanc. 

It was a nice place, at least. With the delicious coffee and Akira at his side… it had been something Goro felt he could get used to. Outside of the unfortunate connections, Leblanc was… _peaceful._ He liked it there. 

Was he allowed to like it there…? After what he did to Isshiki, did he even deserve to take part in that peace? 

No. No, he didn’t.

… But he was selfish. If it came down to it, he would disrespect Isshiki’s memory over and over again if it meant he could keep seeing Akira. He would just add it onto the massive pile of things he hated himself for. 

What was one more thing, in the end? 

His fingers itched for his gun. He appeased them by digging them harder into his arms, instead. 

——————————

After a fitful night, Goro found himself at the train station the next morning. He was tired and _way_ too warm.

Goro _really_ hated summer. 

He’d put on a strong face around the Phantom Thieves, but the heat was really getting to him. Every moment outside was torture, even with the light uniform shirt his school provided him at his request. 

He knew it’d be easier if he didn’t wear his sleeves and gloves, but… Between the scars on his right arm and the frequent writing on his left, Goro could not afford to have them bare. He would just suffer through it. 

Two days after the festival, Goro saw that familiar fluffy hair at the station. 

As always, he hesitated. He knew he shouldn’t be talking to Akira, just as he’d told Takamaki. And yet…

Akira looked up, caught his eye, and smiled. 

Goro’s feet were moving before he knew it.

Akira waved at him, his smile bright. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Goro laughed softly as he came to a stop next to Akira. “Indeed. I was uncertain if we’d have another chance encounter like this before summer break.” 

“Well, I guess we were lucky.” Akira paused, studying his face. “You doing okay? You look a little flushed.”

Goro waved a hand dismissively. “Ah, it’s just the heat. Not that- not that it really bothers me. Just… physiological reactions will occur regardless of the capability to bear through stimuli.” 

“... right.” Akira continued watching him for a moment before evidently dismissing his concerns. He smiled again and asked, “So what have you been up to?”

Goro sighed. “Interviews. Far too many for my tastes, honestly.”

Akira tilted his head. “Really? Why do them if you don’t want to?”

_Because the shithead told me to._

“Ah, it’s just something expected of me, given my title. _Everyone_ wants to know what I think of the Medjed threat. Speaking of...” Goro brought a hand to his chin as he inspected Akira’s face. “I wonder what _you_ think about all of that.”

“What, the Medjed stuff?” 

“Yes. Surely you have opinions, as a Japanese citizen.” 

Akira shrugged innocently. “I don’t really know much about it, honestly. Their threat is concerning, I guess, but it’s not really a problem for me, is it?”

“... are you saying you’ve changed your opinion about the Phantom Thieves, then?” 

“I mean, not really. It’s not like I _want_ anything bad to happen to them, but again… Not like it affects me.” 

“... I suppose so.” 

The roar of a train announced its arrival. Upon looking, Goro found it was his own. 

He smiled at Akira and dropped his hand. “I must be going, now. My attendance has been poor lately, due to those interviews.” After a moment, he leaned his head close to murmur, “I will see you later, Kurusu-kun.” 

As expected, a dusting of pink appeared on Akira’s cheeks. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, uh. See you, Akechi.” 

Goro’s smile widened. He winked at Akira, then made his way onto his unfortunately crowded train. 

As soon as he was out of Akira’s sight, the smile dropped from his face. 

_… This is all for his sake._

He hated how often he had to remind himself of that. 

——————————

Seeing Goro before school was always a nice surprise, though Akira was a little concerned by how tired he’d looked. The interviews couldn’t be that awful, could they?

Goro had also immediately asked what he thought about Medjed… Once more, Akira felt like there was something weird about it all. He just couldn’t figure out what it was.

Still, the encounter had Akira in a good mood through the rest of the morning.

Come lunchtime, Akira was fiddling with his phone, wondering if he should text Goro. He’d seemed pretty happy to text the previous day, so maybe he’d be willing to text again...

When Akira’s phone vibrated, he half expected it to be something from Goro. However, when he checked his messages, it was from an unknown number.

_[unknown, 11:56 am]: Nice to meet you._

_[unknown, 11:56 am]: I am the one they call Alibaba._

_[unknown, 11:56 am]: I want to ask you something._

_[unknown, 11:57 am]: You’re a phantom thief, aren’t you?_

_[unknown, 11:57 am]: Can you really steal hearts?_

_[Me, 11:57 am]: Who is this?_

_[unknown, 11:57 am]: That does not matter._

_[unknown, 11:58 am]: There is someone whose heart I want you to steal._

_[Me, 11:58 am]: You’re assuming a lot right now._

_[Me, 11:58 am]: Why do you think I’m a phantom thief?_

_[unknown, 11:58 am]: I have my sources._

_[unknown, 11:58 am]: I wish to make a deal._

_[Me, 11:59 am]: Why do you think I’d make a deal with someone I don’t even know?_

_[unknown, 11:59 am]: Because I know things you don’t want shared._

_[unknown, 11:59 am]: But I am not here to threaten you._

_[unknown, 11:59 am]: You wish to know about Medjed, correct?_

_[unknown, 11:59 am]: I can give you information on them if the change of heart is successful._

_[unknown, 12:00 pm]: If you so desire, I can take care of them as well._

_[unknown, 12:00 pm]: Do you believe in my skills?_

_[Me, 12:00 pm]: Dude, I know next to nothing about you. Why do you think I’d believe in you?_

_[unknown, 12:00 pm]: I would think my ability to track down your account would be proof enough._

_[unknown, 12:01 pm]: Very well._

_[unknown, 12:01 pm]: I also have knowledge of your greatest secret._

_[unknown, 12:01 pm]: I know who your soulmate is._

_[unknown, 12:01 pm]: And I know what he’s done._

Akira had been growing increasingly tense as the conversation went on, but the last two messages sent a jolt of anxiety through his heart. He sat up from his slouch and hunched over his phone.

_[Me, 12:02 pm]: What the hell are you talking about?_

_[Me, 12:02 pm]: Stop bluffing._

_[unknown, 12:02 pm]: It’s not a bluff. You wish to protect this “Goro”, correct?_

_[unknown, 12:02 pm]: Steal this heart for me, and I will keep my mouth shut._

_[unknown, 12:02 pm]: Additionally, I can track down the people behind Medjed, just as I did with you._

_[unknown, 12:03 pm]: I’ve prepared the necessary tool on my end._

_[unknown, 12:03 pm]: Look forward to it._

_[Me,_ **_**:** **_** _]: Who the hell is this?!_

For some reason, the message wouldn’t send. His phone just gave him an error message.

Morgana muttered, “That’s not good.”

_No fucking kidding…_

——————————

Akira called for an emergency meeting after school. The Phantom Thieves all met up in the accessway, where he showed them the suspicious messages. 

They all agreed that it couldn’t be ignored, but there wasn’t really anything that they could do. They decided to stick together for the evening, just in case Alibaba decided to message them further.

The group went back to Leblanc, where Sojiro gave Akira a plain envelope that was addressed to him. After Sojiro left, the Thieves gathered at the table. 

As they sat together, snacking and chatting, the news switched to a report about Medjed. They’d released a new statement, declaring their victory over the Phantom Thieves. 

The group was quick to look up the original statement, only to find it was in English. Ann translated it for the group.

_“The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question. This proves we are just._

_People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves._

_We will discipline any who worship them. The punishment is confiscation of possessions._

_We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.”_

It was concerning, but they all agreed they couldn’t do anything on their own. They would have to wait for Alibaba to contact them again. 

——————————

The next day, Akira received more messages from that unknown number as he sat in class. He carefully checked them under his table.

_[unknown, 1:33 pm]: Good day._

_[Me, 1:33 pm]: Oh, you decided to show up again._

_[unknown, 1:33 pm]: Indeed._

_[unknown, 1:34 pm]: You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, correct?_

_[Me, 1:34 pm]: I dunno, don’t you already know everything?_

_[unknown, 1:34 pm]: I know many things._

_[unknown, 1:34 pm]: Just like I know you are the leader of the Phantom Thieves._

_[unknown, 1:34 pm]: I take it you received the calling card?_

_[Me, 1:35 pm]: So that was you._

_[unknown, 1:35 pm]: Yes._

_[unknown, 1:35 pm]: I prepared the calling card for you._

_[unknown, 1:35 pm]: When are you going to steal it?_

_[Me, 1:36 pm]: What are you even talking about?_

_[unknown, 1:36 pm]: Hm? Stealing a heart, of course._

_[unknown, 1:36 pm]: Aren’t you able to steal a heart as long as you have a calling card?_

_[Me, 1:37 pm]: I’m gonna need a name first._

_[Me, 1:37 pm]: Can’t steal it if I don’t know who it even is._

_[unknown, 1:37 pm]: So you are done denying it._

_[Me, 1:37 pm]: Feels kinda pointless to. You already know sooo much, after all._

_[unknown, 1:37 pm]: Wise._

_[unknown, 1:38 pm]: Is your heart thievery truly impossible without a name?_

_[Me, 1:38 pm]: Yup._

_[unknown, 1:38 pm]: … I see._

_[unknown, 1:38 pm]: One moment._

_[unknown, 1:38 pm]: Very well. I’ll tell you._

_[unknown, 1:38 pm]: ……_

_[unknown, 1:38 pm]: I believe their name was… Sakura Futaba._

_[unknown, 1:39 pm]: If you fail in this mission, I will share with Akechi Goro everything that you know about him._

_[unknown, 1:39 pm]: Well then, I’ll be counting on you. We shall speak again after the change of heart._

_[Me,_ **_**:** **_** _]: Don’t fucking LEAVE YET_

Akira bit his lip to contain the curse of frustration that wanted to escape him. While he was undeniably angry… panic was starting to bubble up in his heart, too.

It seemed like they didn’t really have a choice.

——————————

After school, Akira met up with the Thieves to discuss Alibaba’s threats. They agreed that they couldn’t leave it alone. However, they needed to know who Sakura Futaba was in the first place.

Once they remembered that Sakura was Boss’s family name, they wondered if she could be related to him. Since Akira had no idea, they figured he should ask the man directly. He promised to do so that evening.

As he left the meeting, he realized that Yusuke had been abnormally quiet. 

He didn’t have much time to contemplate it. 

Back at Leblanc, Akira brought up Sakura Futaba. Sure enough, Sojiro recognized the name, but Akira wasn’t expecting just how defensive he’d get about it.

It seemed they had a hit.

——————————

On the way to school the next day, Ryuji brought up the possibility of gathering information around Yongen-Jaya about Futaba. It was a good suggestion, so after school, Akira set about asking anyone he saw about Sakura Futaba.

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t for people to just… know _nothing._ The only clue he got in the time he asked around was that Sojiro bought enough food for three people. 

Morgana suggested he just go ask Sojiro again, so Akira made his way back to Leblanc. 

That woman he saw on the evening of the festival was back. She accused Sojiro of abuse before threatening to take him to court if he didn’t give her what she wanted. 

Sojiro mentioned a Wakaba, who was apparently related to this cognitive psience thing. Akira didn’t recognize the term, but the woman seemed convinced that it had to be related to the psychotic breakdowns. 

In the end, Sojiro yielded to her demands. With his compliance, the woman acted much friendlier. She gave him her card, then left.

Sojiro continued to resist answering Akira’s questions, even after the display he just watched. It didn’t do much for Akira’s faith in him.

Once Sojiro left, Akira went back upstairs to look up this cognitive psience thing. If it was related to the psychotic breakdowns, Akira _had_ to learn what he could about it. To his frustration, what he found was a whole lot of _nothing._

It explained why that woman was trying to gain whatever knowledge Sojiro had. Akira wondered what exactly Sojiro knew… and how Wakaba was related to it. 

He decided to talk to his friends about it tomorrow. 

——————————

The Thieves gathered in the accessway after their last day of school, where Akira and Morgana shared what they overheard the day before. No one wanted to believe that Sojiro was abusing Futaba, but none of them knew him well enough to discount it. 

Akira brought up the cognitive psience and how it related to someone named Wakaba. Unfortunately, none of them knew what that was about, either.

Before they could get too far in their discussion, Akira received more messages from that unknown number. Everyone crowded around him to watch him reply to Alibaba. 

_[unknown, 5:11 pm]: I’ve given you a calling card and told you the target’s name. You should be ready for this._

_[unknown, 5:11 pm]: Why aren’t you doing it?_

_[unknown, 5:11 pm]: I told you I’d help you if you stole her heart. What seems to be the hold up?_

_[unknown, 5:12 pm]: I also said I’d tell Akechi Goro what you know about him if you didn’t help me._

_[unknown, 5:12 pm]: Are you okay with that? I’m serious here._

_[Me, 5:13 pm]: Okay first of all, what is “everything I know about him”?_

_[Me, 5:13 pm]: You left before I could ask that before._

_[Me, 5:13 pm]: Answer that for me, and then we can talk about stealing the heart._

_[unknown, 5:13 pm]: Is that really it?_

_[unknown, 5:14 pm]: You refuse to comply because you want to know what it is I know?_

_[Me, 5:14 pm]: I’m not refusing to comply. I just want to know what’s at stake here._

_[unknown, 5:14 pm]: Ugh._

_[unknown, 5:14 pm]: I know he’s your soulmate and that he’s the one behind the psychotic breakdowns._

_[unknown, 5:14 pm]: You’re lucky I haven’t reported either of you._

_[Me, 5:15 pm]: How the fuck would you know that?_

_[Me, 5:15 pm]: Not that I’m saying you’re right._

_[unknown, 5:15 pm]: I know I’m right. And I have my ways._

_[unknown, 5:16 pm]: Can we talk about stealing the heart already?_

_[Me, 5:16 pm]: Fine._

_[Me, 5:16 pm]: I need to know her keywords._

_[unknown, 5:16 pm]: Keywords?_

_[unknown, 5:17 pm]: What are you talking about? Are you trying to distract from the conversation?_

_[Me, 5:17 pm]: No, I’m not. Just. Trust me, okay? It’s necessary._

_[Me, 5:17 pm]: Look, can we meet up to talk about this?_

_[unknown, 5:18 pm]: Meet? With me?_

_[unknown, 5:18 pm]: That will be difficult._

_[unknown, 5:18 pm]: I have reasons for not being able to go out._

_[unknown, 5:18 pm]: That’s why I’m contacting you like this._

_[unknown, 5:19 pm]: Wait. I get it._

_[unknown, 5:19 pm]: You steal people’s hearts directly… That might make things difficult._

_[unknown, 5:19 pm]: Extremely difficult._

_[unknown, 5:19 pm]: Hold on._

_[unknown, 5:19 pm]: I’m thinking…_

_[unknown, 5:20 pm]: OK. It’s a shame, but I’m calling this deal off. Stop looking into Sakura Futaba._

_[unknown, 5:20 pm]: Forget this ever happened. I won’t contact Akechi Goro either, don’t worry._

_[unknown, 5:20 pm]: Sorry for taking your time. Now if you’ll excuse me…_

_[Me, 5:20 pm]: Wait a second, will you?_

_[unknown, 5:21 pm]: I said the deal’s off!_

_[unknown, 5:21 pm]: We’re never going to speak again. Don’t expect me to contact you anymore either._

_[Me,_ **_**:** **_** _]: Will you just WAIT?_

With Alibaba blocking him again, there wasn’t anything Akira could do. Them rescinding the threat was a _good_ thing, but something about it didn’t sit right with him. The end of the conversation just felt _weird._

No one else mentioned anything, so Akira didn’t bring it up.

Ann and Ryuji were perfectly ready to move on, and Makoto eventually gave in to their reassurances. Once more, Yusuke was abnormally quiet.

Ryuji announced that Kaneshiro’s treasure netted them 150 thousand yen. The group made plans to meet up for sushi the next day, then parted. 

As everyone else walked away, Yusuke caught Akira’s attention before he could leave.

“Ah, Akira. If you do not mind, there is something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Talk...? What about?” 

Yusuke glanced around them and lowered his voice. “It is… a bit of a private matter.” 

“Private…?” Akira scratched under his ear. “I mean, if you’d like, we could go back to my place. That’s about as private as I can offer.”

Morgana poked his head out of the bag. “Do you wanna talk to him alone?”

Yusuke nodded solemnly. “I mean no offense to you, Morgana. It is simply… something I would like his input on.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it. I leave Akira to hang out with people all the time.” Morgana huffed. “Sometimes, it feels like _everyone_ wants to spend time alone with him.” 

Yusuke hummed. “I suppose he does have a draw to him. It feels like I could tell him any of my worries and be understood.” 

“Um, guys.” Akira laughed awkwardly. “I’m still here.” 

“Yes? Your point is?” Yusuke tilted his head.

Akira paused, then sighed. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at Yusuke. “If you’d like, we could grab food before heading back to my place. I’m feeling pretty hungry.” 

Yusuke brightened. “Oh, that sounds delightful! Although…” He deflated again. “The money…” 

Akira huffed a laugh. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll cover it.” 

“Really? Akira, I could not ask for you to keep purchasing food for me.” 

“I want to, though.” Akira shrugged. “If it makes you feel better, it’s pretty much team funds. Buying food for you guys is important for keeping you healthy.” 

Yusuke hummed. “I suppose that makes sense…” He nodded, smiling again. “Yes, I believe I will take you up on that, then. Where did you have in mind?” 

“The diner, maybe? I kinda just want something quick and easy.” 

“That is a good plan, my friend.” 

——————————

After a nice meal at the diner, the three took the train back to Yongen-Jaya. Morgana excused himself to walk around the neighborhood, and the two boys made their way to Leblanc. 

Yusuke greeted Sojiro warmly before following Akira upstairs. Akira plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. As requested, Yusuke sat down too. 

Stretching his feet out, Akira asked, “So, what’s this about?” 

“It’s…” Yusuke cleared his throat. “Forgive me if this is difficult for me to discuss. It is… very personal.” 

“Yeah?” Akira glanced at him. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want.” 

Yusuke shook his head. “No, I need to. It… relates to the situation we have been dealing with.” 

“The situation…? You mean with Medjed?” 

“Not exactly. It’s… It involves the individual Alibaba messaged about.” Yusuke lowered his voice. “This… Sakura Futaba.” 

Akira raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

Yusuke met his gaze and declared, “I have reason to believe that she may be my soulmate.” 

Well _that_ wasn’t quite what Akira was expecting. “Your soulmate? What makes you think that?”

Yusuke sighed, letting his gaze drop. “First, her name. It is the same name as my friend’s. Additionally… the surrounding situation matches up far too much to be a coincidence.” He leaned against the back of the couch and loosely crossed his arms. “Truthfully, my situation with her is not unlike yours with Akechi.”

“Really…?” _That’s not good to hear._

“Yes. It’s not exactly the same, but…” Yusuke trailed off, then shook his head. “Perhaps I should start from the beginning… if you’d be willing to listen.” 

“Of course.” Akira smiled. “I’m all ears.”

Yusuke smiled gratefully, then shut his eyes. “Well… Like many people, I began talking with my soulmate at a young age. She has always possessed a... unique personality. We have not always gotten along, but I found that I enjoyed our bickering. As expected, we became friends. Unfortunately, I…” Yusuke frowned. “Despite living in the same city, I was never allowed to meet her. Sensei- I mean, Madarame… He didn’t wish for me to be distracted from my work. Though it saddened me, I remained in contact with her through writing alone. This worked alright for the two of us, until…” 

Yusuke sighed again and leaned his head against the back of the couch. “Almost two years ago, now… Her mother was… She passed away. Futaba was led to believe that it was her fault.” He opened his eyes to stare vacantly up at the ceiling. “For a time, she would not write to me. After some months, she shared that she’d been passed around from relative to relative, until a friend of her mother’s took her in. He treated her far better than any of her relatives did, but she still… withdrew. As time progressed, she wrote to me less and less… She seemed convinced that her mother had hated her. When I tried to deny that, she just shut me out. These days, she writes to me very rarely.” 

Finally, Yusuke turned his head to look sadly at Akira. “This situation simply lines up too well for me to dismiss it, with this Sakura Futaba being a hermit just like my friend. She never shared the name of her caretaker, but she did state that she took his name. And I… even though he shares that name, I hadn’t considered that it could have been Boss. There was no mention of her, so the thought never crossed my mind.” 

Akira nodded slowly. “But now that you’re learning more, you think it’s gotta be him…?”

“Yes. He matches what little she told me of him.” 

Akira hummed. “... Yusuke, is Futaba interested in technology? Like, computers?” 

Yusuke frowned in confusion. “I… yes, she is. Why do you ask?” 

“Well…” Akira pulled his phone out and opened it to the conversation from earlier. “No one else said anything, so I didn’t mention it, but… The way Alibaba spoke here…” Akira scrolled up to the point in the conversation where he asked to meet them. “I asked to meet Alibaba, but for some reason they drew the conclusion that it meant we needed to steal hearts directly. So…”

Yusuke peered at the phone with a hand held to his chin in thought. As Akira trailed off, he glanced up at him. “You believe this is significant?” 

Akira met his gaze. “Absolutely. It meant that by asking to meet Alibaba, they assumed we needed to meet the target, meaning…” 

Comprehension dawned on Yusuke’s face. “This Alibaba _is_ the target? Futaba?” 

“I think so.” Akira looked back down to the chat log. “The way they messaged in this conversation… it honestly felt panicked. Like… like a girl who was trying desperately to change things.” 

Yusuke hunched and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. His voice wavered as he asked, “Why could she _possibly_ want us to steal her heart?” 

Akira gazed at Yusuke with sympathy. He locked his phone and stuck it back in his pocket, then placed a comforting hand on Yusuke’s upper back. Quietly, he responded, “You said she blames herself for her mother’s death, right? Maybe she… wants to be held accountable for it. Like- like how it was with the rest of our targets.”

Yusuke let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He whispered, “Maybe.” 

After a moment, Akira started rubbing gentle circles on Yusuke’s back. Just as gently, he stated, “Whatever the reason, we know she’s nearby. We can still help her. I know the rest of the Thieves will want to, too.” 

Yusuke just nodded and leaned into the touch. 

As the two fell into silence, Akira continued to rub Yusuke’s back. 

Privately, he contemplated how all of this fit together. Futaba was being used to threaten Sojiro into giving up information about cognitive psience. Whatever that was, it was related to someone named Wakaba… Could that be Futaba’s mother? If this Wakaba was no longer around, it was entirely possible…

Akira was tempted to ask Yusuke if he knew who Wakaba was, but he figured it probably wasn’t the best time. 

He sighed, then wrapped his arm around Yusuke’s shoulders in a half-hug. “Did you want to talk to the others about this tomorrow? To ask for their help?” 

Yusuke seemed to contemplate his words before responding, “Maybe. Perhaps… after the sushi, though. I’d rather not bother them during the celebration.”

“If that’s what you want.” Akira squeezed his shoulders lightly. “By the way, you don’t have to leave yet if you don’t want to. We could hang out… maybe watch a documentary or something? I picked up an artsy one I think you might like.” 

Yusuke perked up at that. “‘Artsy’, you say? What is it about?” 

“Um… It was…” Akira wracked his brain for the name. “Some German guy, I think. Ger… Gerhard…?”

“Gerhard Richter? The German contemporary artist?”

“Uh, yeah.” Akira chuckled self-consciously. “I just happened to see it, and his art reminded me of yours, so… I picked it up to watch it with you sometime.” 

Yusuke gazed at Akira in wonder. “You believe my work is comparable to Richter’s abstract paintings? And the fact that you desired to share this experience with _me…”_

Akira jostled his shoulders amicably. “Of course I would, Yusuke. I know how much you enjoy this stuff.” 

“Indeed.” Yusuke smiled widely. “But still, to think you would compare my work to _Richter’s…_ Did you know that there are many who say he is the best living painter? He’s been the recipient of many awards, including the Wexner Prize, the Praemium Imperiale, the Golden Lion of the 47th Biennale, the Wolf Prize, the Arnold Bode Prize, and the Junger Western Art Prize, just to name a few. He explored the painting medium when many were heralding its death, spearheading movements in abstract art, photo realism, conceptual art, and capitalist realism.” He gasped. “This documentary- will it include interviews from him? I have heard he performed some, but I have not watched them myself.” 

Akira smiled affectionately at Yusuke all throughout his little ramble. He shrugged in response to the question. “Maybe. I mean, if you know he did some, I’d be surprised if they _weren’t_ in his documentary.” 

Yusuke clapped in glee. “Oh, that’s _delightful!_ Come, Akira, we must watch it at once!” 

Akira laughed. “Yeah, okay. I need to get it set up, first.” 

“Then let us do that. I will assist.” 

As the two got up and began setting up to watch the documentary, Yusuke continued to ramble assorted facts about the artist. Akira was more than happy to listen.

It seemed like his earlier sadness was at least momentarily forgotten, to Akira’s relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Suicidal ideation; self harm; mentions of suicide & vomiting.
> 
> so how 'bout that chapter huh? 
> 
> first off i wanna mention i counted the desks in the classrooms (there are 28), and there are 5 classrooms for each of the 3 grades, so there are a total of 420 (heh) students at Shujin, if every desk is full. so going up by 30 is not insignificant! 
> 
> i looove mishima so i wanted to put a lil bit of that into here. Appreciation for the cute parts of his character, without the, uh.... Weird things. again, not putting any of Atlus's Weird Stuff in this fic. 
> 
> needed to have a reason for why Sae knows Wakaba's thing was a mental shutdown, so... she was looking into it anyways, and bringing it up to goro who Knew what happened... he just kinda. nudged her along to reach that conclusion, while making it seem like it was smth she figured out herself. 
> 
> goro's lil breakdown wasn't fun for him, but it was pretty inevitable. he was gonna need to learn these things eventually, and it was never going to be pretty. he still has More Things to learn, though...... :3c
> 
> as for the brief mention of scars on his arm, it's not related to the stuff from his breakdown. if you're confused, look back to chapter 5. it's from That.
> 
> "Sakura Futaba" is weird ngl, but im committed to the whole family name, given name order, so. gonna just have to get used to it.
> 
> there are Reasons for her changing up the threat like she did.... which may or may not relate to the thing yusuke shared lol.
> 
> which about THAT..... remember how i said there are platonic soulmates? yeah. in this fic, there isn't going to be anything romantic between the two of them. i headcanon yusuke as like...........uh. Very gay. & in this fic, Futaba's gonna b aromantic. but just cause there wont b anything romantic between them doesnt mean they can't have a close & intimate (but still completely platonic) friendship, So. yeah. 
> 
> all the Richter info was from Wikipedia lol. i picked out a random art documentary and just kinda went from there. gotta give yusuke some info dumping time or else what's the POINT of this fic? 
> 
> tbh i didnt get as far in this chapter as i was wanting to, but it was already 8.5k words and it's taken So Long to do, so i just decided fuck it. the other half of the futaba setup will be next chapter.
> 
> the BAD news.... is my school semester is starting this week. so i unfortunately wont b able to return to the insane pace from before. im hoping to set up a weekly update schedule, but idk what day's gonna work the best for me yet. i'll mention it once it's decided. HOPEFULLY.... my next chapter wont take this long lol. but we'll see. i promise that i'm not abandoning this, no matter how long a chapter may take to get out.
> 
> Next Time: A wild Futaba appears!


	17. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lsdjkfaksdfj Hi school sucks. I forgot how much time college takes, aka why this chapter took as long as it did. BUT. Hopefully 11k words makes up for the wait!!! and In My Opinion... it's a Very good chapter. 
> 
> things really get rolling this chapter, so... heheh
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> also, some warnings in the end notes
> 
> (beta'd by dumbassdisaster)

The days following Goro’s discoveries were busy.

He went to school and work like normal, on top of the excessive TV appearances, while _also_ conspiring with Shido as to what the Medjed statements would actually say. He had them mostly written out ages ago, but it was important to adjust them to fit the reactions from the public. Privately, he was tailoring them to what Akira had told him as well. 

Akira had feigned ignorance on the matter, but that was exactly what Goro would expect. It’d be idiotic to reveal his identity to the detective in charge of catching him, even if said detective was… obviously enamored with him. Akira would have no reason to believe he wouldn’t just turn him in, anyways. 

He needed the Medjed threat to hit hard. It had to seem like a genuine danger to society. That way, when the thieves came out on top, the public would celebrate them. 

Shido also delighted in the possibility of the Thieves giving into Medjed’s demands and revealing their identities, but Goro knew that wouldn’t happen. Akira had been relentlessly stubborn in pursuing his targets, even after being warned of the danger. 

No, he wouldn’t give up. Goro was certain he would try to find another way up until the very last minute. 

Of course, Shido still expected Goro to carry out his assignments even with everything else on his plate. His Thursday evening was spent prowling around the tunnels of Mementos, finding information and performing a few psychotic breakdowns. 

Business as usual. 

_(He tried not to think about the day Shido chose as the deadline. He_ **_hated_ ** _it, but there was nothing he could do about the matter.)_

By Saturday evening, Goro was _exhausted._ He finally found a few hours to himself, and he intended to enjoy them. 

After he was showered and changed for the evening, he stepped into his kitchen to peer into his alcohol cabinet. He didn’t want to get drunk tonight, but sometimes it was nice to just… have a drink. 

He found a bottle of wine and pulled it out. The label read _Castello di Amorosa - Cabernet Sauvignon._

He snorted. It was probably worth over ten thousand yen, and they hadn’t even noticed it was gone. 

It was the kind of thing he was sure wine snobs would save for special occasions, citing the need for it to _age_ and gain _flavor_ or whatever the fuck. He figured an 18-year-old drinking alone on a Saturday night would be a good alternative. 

He poured himself a glass, then stepped out onto his balcony.

He liked to spend time out here, on occasion. His apartment was only on the third floor of the high rise, so it wasn’t like it had an amazing view. But still, it was nice to feel the breeze and listen to the sounds of the night. The walls on either side of his balcony ensured his privacy, too. 

He found it peaceful. 

The balcony was just a little thing. With furniture, it would’ve been too cramped. As such, there were no chairs, but that was fine with him. He didn’t need them. 

Goro sat next to the railing with his back resting against one of the walls. From here, he could easily see out of the glass paneling of the barrier and onto the courtyard below. With his legs fully extended, his feet brushed against the other wall of the balcony. 

He took a sip of the wine as he watched the people mill about on the street below. 

Life always seemed smaller when viewed from above. When he first moved into the apartment, he would sometimes hold his fingers up and mime squishing people like little bugs. There had been something amusing about imagining himself holding such power over them. 

Then Shido ordered him to start murdering people. It no longer felt so amusing. 

Goro sighed, then turned his gaze down to the glass in his hand. He swirled the liquid around, watching it without much interest. It was deep red… like blood. 

It tasted good, at least. When he first started drinking alcohol, he never thought any of it could actually be enjoyable. However, as he got used to the flavor, he found there were some kinds that were pleasant. 

It tasted like berries and spices. He liked it. 

Goro didn’t know how long he spent out there, slowly sipping his drink as he watched the people below. He was almost to the bottom of the glass when he felt that familiar tingle on his arm. 

In the privacy of his apartment, he liked to wear T-shirts as loungewear. He found them comfortable, and they also allowed him to easily read Akira’s evening messages. 

He watched the writing etch itself onto his arm. 

_‘Hung out with one of my friends today. We watched an art documentary! I’ve never cared that much about art, but my friend’s enthusiasm is infectious. It’s pretty nice to take part in someone’s interests like that. He added some interesting commentary!’_

Ah, that must’ve been about Kitagawa. Goro tried to imagine watching a documentary with the boy; he couldn’t imagine how that could be fun. 

When a few minutes passed without further writing, Goro figured Akira was done and turned his attention back to the people on the street. He was proven wrong when the tingle returned. 

_‘I hope you’re doing okay. I know I always say that, but I’m always thinking about it. About you. You’re never far from my mind, y’know? I’m always wondering how you’re doing… if you’re eating right, if you’re making sure to get enough sleep… I know you struggle with that. At least, you did before. Maybe it’s different now._

_I wish you’d give me the chance to know. I miss you more than anything, Goro. I won’t bug you or try to guilt you into talking to me. I know you hate that. But just… know that I’m always thinking of you, wherever you are._

_As always - I love you, Goro. Best wishes from your bestest friend.’_

The note was finished with a heart. 

Goro slowly let out the breath he’d been unknowingly holding. He wondered if Akira knew just how difficult his messages were to read when they got sentimental like this. 

After a moment, Goro set his glass to the side. He moved to gently trace his fingers along the words, reading over them once more. They made his heart ache. 

“Soon, Akira,” he whispered. “I’ll return to you soon.” 

There were only a handful of months left before the election - a handful of months left before he would kick that man down into the living hell he deserved. 

Whatever ended up happening, it would all be over soon. 

——————————

Sunday afternoon, the Phantom Thieves gathered for sushi as planned. With Yusuke and the talk he wanted to have in mind, Akira chose a place that he knew would have relatively private tables. 

The group sat around the low table, chatting cheerfully as they enjoyed their sushi. Akira purposefully sat next to Yusuke to offer his support at any point, if needed. 

Yusuke, for his part, ate quietly. He was likely contemplating how and when to bring Futaba up. Akira kept a casual eye on him, even as he snuck pieces of tuna into his bag for Morgana to eat. 

Eventually, Makoto brought up the accusations against Sojiro. She questioned if he really was the type to abuse someone. 

Before Akira could answer her, Yusuke cut in, “I don’t think so.” 

Makoto blinked in surprise. “... oh? Why do you say that?” 

“I simply…” Yusuke looked to Akira in uncertainty. Upon seeing Akira’s supportive smile, he took a breath and turned a determined gaze back to the rest of the Thieves. “I have additional information regarding the situation that leads me to believe Boss is not guilty of the accusations being leveraged against him.”

The other Thieves exchanged glances. When they found they were just as clueless as each other, they looked back to him.

Ann asked, “What do you mean, Yusuke?”

He folded his hands together on the table and lowered his gaze. “It is… I discussed this with Akira yesterday, but I am…” He hesitated, then stated, “I believe Sakura Futaba is my soulmate.”

Everyone besides Akira gaped at Yusuke. The brief silence was broken by Ryuji practically yelling, “For real?!”

Ann immediately smacked his shoulder. “Ryuji, _shut it.”_ She turned a kind, yet confused smile towards Yusuke. “What makes you think that, Yusuke?” 

He shut his eyes. “While I have never met up with her in person for… reasons… this situation matches up too much with my friend’s to be a coincidence. And assuming Boss is the man who took her in…” He shook his head, then looked back up at Ann. “Then he’s the one who _saved_ her. She was living an awful life before he took her in. But now, she is simply… struggling.” 

“And that’s why she’s become a hermit?” Makoto questioned. 

“Yes,” Yusuke affirmed. “She… To make a long story short, she blames herself for her mother’s death. Because of that, she withdrew.”

Ann frowned. “Why would she blame herself?”

“I don’t… know the full story. From what she told me, her mother…” Yusuke glanced at Akira, then back down to the table. Quietly, he stated, “Her mother committed suicide.” 

Akira heard Ann gasp, but he didn’t look away from Yusuke. He stared at him with wide eyes and slowly responded, “You didn’t tell me that part.” 

Yusuke let out a breath, his shoulders sagging. “I apologize. It is difficult to talk about. But still…” He lifted his head to meet Akira’s gaze. “That is why Futaba blames herself. In the note that was left for her, her mother apparently spoke of how difficult Futaba was to care for. Futaba assumed that meant she was the cause for… what her mother did.” 

Makoto asked, “Do you not believe that’s why?” 

Yusuke shook his head and looked at her. “From everything Futaba told me while growing up, I know her mother _loved_ her. I find it difficult to believe she would have left a note like that, much less kill herself over it.” 

Akira continued to stare at Yusuke as his mind ran through the implications of what Yusuke shared. If her suicide note was wrong, then _why?_ What other reason could she have for killing herself?

Or did she kill herself at all?

The thought brought an inkling of a hunch into Akira’s heart. If Futaba’s mom was Wakaba, who was associated with cognitive psience, which was possibly related to the psychotic breakdowns… 

What if it was all connected? 

Akira didn’t like the thought. He _really_ didn’t like the thought. It was still far too early to draw any conclusions, but he had a bad feeling about it all. 

He cleared his throat to draw himself out of his thoughts and to catch the attention of the group. Once they were all looking at him, he pulled out his phone. “There’s something else that we need to pay attention to with all of this.” He opened up the text conversation with Alibaba once more. Looking down at it, he explained, “I noticed something with how Alibaba was talking yesterday. The way they spoke after I asked to meet them…” He lifted his gaze to look between his friends. “I think Alibaba is Futaba.” 

He watched as their eyes widened. Ryuji exclaimed, “Say _what?!”_

Morgana propped his paws on the edge of the table to peer down at the phone. “You’re _right,_ this _does_ seem weird.” He looked up at Akira. “By asking to see _Alibaba,_ they thought you meant you needed to see the _target!”_

Akira nodded. “I noticed it yesterday and thought it was weird, but from what Yusuke’s told me, it definitely matches up. Futaba’s apparently into computers, and-“

“And,” Makoto interrupted, “if Sojiro is Futaba’s guardian, and Alibaba is operating near Leblanc, then of _course_ they would be Futaba! It makes perfect sense!” 

Ryuji glanced between them helplessly. “Uh, I’m not following.” 

He looked at Ann, who shrugged. 

Akira explained, “From what Yusuke’s told us, Sojiro is definitely Futaba’s guardian, which means she probably lives in his house. We previously realized that Alibaba was operating near Leblanc due to how they left the calling card for us. Alibaba assumed we needed to see Futaba when we asked to see them, and Futaba’s interested in computers, which would match the technical knowledge that Alibaba has. Alibaba _has_ to be Futaba.” 

Ann frowned at him. “But if she’s Alibaba, then why’s she asking us to steal her own heart?” 

Akira sighed. “We were wondering that, too. I think that she might want us to do that so that she… can be held accountable for what she thinks she did.” 

“Being the reason for her mother’s suicide,” Makoto breathed.

“Yeah.” Akira looked down at his phone. The screen had dimmed in the time they were talking. He watched as the screen went black. “... whatever the reason, I don’t think we can ignore this. Futaba’s suffering, and we could possibly find a way to help her.” 

Ryuji asked, “Does she even have a Palace at all, though?”

Akira paused. That… was a good question. Without a word, he unlocked his phone and opened the MetaNav. He clicked on the search function, then quietly stated, “The Sakura Futaba who lives at Sakura Sojiro’s house.” 

The weird feeling of the Metaverse pulsed through them, just as it did anytime they discovered a Palace. 

Akira slowly looked back up. Everyone stared at the phone in silent shock. 

After a moment, Morgana stated, “Seems like we’ve got a hit.” 

Makoto leaned forwards, still peering at the phone. “I suppose we should try to figure out her keywords now?” She pursed her lips. “... I guess for location, we could first try: Sakura Sojiro’s house?” 

The app dinged its acceptance of the input. 

“... that was easy,” Ryuji muttered. 

“Alright. Now for her distortion…” Akira looked up at Yusuke. “Do you have any idea what it could be?” 

Yusuke stared at the phone, biting his lip softly. He slowly shook his head. “I have told you all I know about the situation. I do not know what could have distorted her heart to this extent.” 

Ann suggested, “Maybe we could try to visit her? That way we could get an idea for what she’s thinking.” 

Morgana tilted his head. “Would she even let us see her? She didn’t seem too happy about the idea before.” He glanced up at Akira.

Akira just shrugged. “It’s worth a shot, at least. Unless you wanna try writing to her, Yusuke?” 

“I…” Yusuke sighed. “I do not believe that would be productive. She has not been responding to me, as of late.” 

Akira felt a pang of sympathy. He knew that experience far too well. 

“So.” Makoto crossed her arms and rested her elbows on the table. “After we leave here, we will head to Boss’s house.” She paused. “You _do_ know where that is, right?” 

Akira laughed. “I’m not _that_ clueless. Yes, I know where his house is.” 

“Good.” She smiled at him. “Then we’ve got a plan. For now, I think we should finish up our sushi… and then maybe grab an extra serving as a ‘gift’ for Boss. Just in case.” 

“Oh, oh, oh!” Morgana waved his tail excitedly. “I want an extra serving for me, too! Some more fatty tuna!”

Akira pushed Morgana’s head down back into the bag. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll get more fatty tuna. For now though, you should stay in the bag. We’re honestly lucky no one’s noticed you.” 

Morgana nipped at his fingers. In response, Akira tugged on one of his ears. Morgana grumbled expressively from inside the bag, and Akira snickered. 

He turned back to find his friends gleefully eating once more. He snuck another piece of sushi into the bag for Morgana, then continued to eat as well.

——————————

For Goro, there was no such thing as a day off. That was how he found himself visiting the courthouse on a Sunday. Really, he was just stopping by to drop off some documents, but he ran into Sae on the way out. 

The two chatted about their difficulties with the Phantom Thieves; Sae was looking more stressed by the day. She apparently hadn’t learned anything useful from Sakura, but Goro wasn’t surprised. Isshiki, while uncomfortably cheerful, had been fully capable of sticking to nondisclosure agreements. 

What Goro really wanted to know was if Sakura was taking proper care of Futaba. Her absolute lack of appearances in public _worried_ him. It wasn’t exactly something he could ask Sae about, though, so he kept quiet.

Privately, he contemplated what he could possibly find out by himself.

After a bit more talk about how the psychotic breakdowns could be related to the changes of heart, Sae excused herself to head off to an appointment. Without anything further to do, Goro left the courthouse. 

With the arrival of summer break, Goro had a lot more free time than normal. As he walked to the station, he mentally sorted through his immediate obligations. Medjed’s declaration of war would be posted soon, so he would doubtlessly be required to make another media appearance that evening. In the time until then, there really wasn’t anything that he had to do. 

… A visit to Kichijoji would be nice, he decided.

He boarded the train that ran past his apartment, but stayed on it until it arrived in Shibuya. There, he exited the train to make his way to the next line. As he walked, he once more cursed the heat of summer. 

**_“Y_** _ou k_ ** _n_** _ow, yo_ ** _u_** _’re_ **_do_** _ing th_ ** _i_** _s to yo_ ** _ur_** _self. Y_ ** _our_ ** _cloth_ ** _e_** _s are_ **_t_** _oo_ **_w_** _a_ ** _rm.”_ **

Goro sighed and just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _You know just as well as I do why I need to wear sleeves._

 **_“S_** _ure, y_ ** _ou_** _’re a_ **_chicken. D_** _oesn’_ ** _t e_** _xplain t_ ** _h_** _e_ **_ve_** _st_ ** _.”_ **

Goro frowned. _It’s a nice vest._

 **_“An_** _d it’s_ **_way_ ** _too h_ ** _o_** _t_ ** _.”_ **

_It is for my image._

Goro could feel Loki’s judgement, but he was saved from any further comments by the appearance of a group of familiar faces. 

The Phantom Thieves were walking together, headed in Goro’s direction. 

… What a coincidence. The Medjed threat had just dropped, and the stars of the show were right here. 

For one moment, Goro contemplated hiding. He didn’t _have_ to talk to them. But his eyes inevitably strayed to Akira’s, and… as if drawn like a magnet, Akira’s gaze met his. 

When Akira’s face lit up in recognition, Goro’s decision was made. He approached the group, who slowed as soon as they noticed that he was there. He came to a stop just in front of Akira.

Akira smiled brightly at him. “Hey, Akechi. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

As always, the way Akira looked at him melted Goro’s heart. He returned Akira’s smile with a small one of his own. “Hello, Kurusu-kun. It seems we have not run out of our allowance of chance encounters.” 

Akira chuckled. “I guess so.”

Goro glanced to the rest of the group. “I see you are out with all of your friends, today.”

Takamaki waved cheerfully. “Heyo!”

_Ugh._

Goro acknowledged her with a nod, then swept his gaze between them. They seemed awfully calm for Medjed having just declared war - unless… maybe they hadn’t heard about it yet? 

Something about that excited him. Maybe he could be the one to break the news to them. 

His smile widened. “Say… if you’ve been spending time with each other, I imagine you haven’t heard the news yet.” He returned his gaze to Akira. 

Akira simply tilted his head in confusion. “Uh… I guess not? What news?”

Delight bloomed in Goro’s heart. He carefully kept it off his face. “Ah, simply a new development to the Medjed situation. They updated their website just a moment ago. It seems they’ve formally declared war on the Phantom Thieves.” 

Shock rippled through the group. 

Takamaki quickly pulled out her phone to check. After a moment, she exclaimed, “Wait, what?!”

“What?! What’s it say?!” Sakamoto looked over her shoulder before expressively scowling. _“English_ again?!”

It was becoming difficult to keep an amused smile off his face. Goro put a hand to his chin and raised an eyebrow. “Why do you seem so agitated, Takamaki-san?”

She quickly looked up at him in panic. “Oh, um-”

Sakamoto cut in, “She’s, uh. A huge fan of the Phantom Thieves. Total nutjob for ‘em! Right?” He elbowed her.

Takamaki shot him a glare before smiling widely at Goro. “That’s right! They’re soooo cool. Like, the way they fight for justice? It’s, um. Inspirational!”

… How did they get _anything_ done as the Phantom Thieves?

Goro watched her skeptically. “... I don’t know how wise it is to be a fan of groups like them.”

“Was there something you needed, Akechi-kun?” Niijima’s polite smile was strained. “We have prior plans that we need to get to.”

He shifted his gaze to her. After a moment, he dropped his hand and shook his head, smiling once more. “I didn’t have anything in mind, no. Simply saying hello to some acquaintances.” He tilted his head at her. “However, I _am_ thinking about the interesting construction of your group.”

Niijima furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well.” Goro motioned a hand to the group. “Takamaki-san, Kurusu-kun, and Sakamato-kun are all students of Shujin Academy that have vocally supported the Phantom Thieves. Kitagawa-san is the former pupil of one of the Phantom Thieves’ targets. And then there’s you, Niijima-san: the younger sister of the prosecutor responsible for this case.” His smile widened. “It’s just curious, don’t you think? You are all connected to the Phantom Thieves in some way.”

Sakamoto scowled at him. “Yeah? So what? Coincidences happen.”

“Coincidences indeed,” Goro absentmindedly agreed. He looked at Akira. “How _did_ you get to know Madarame’s former pupil? I’ve been wondering that since I first saw him with you.”

Akira met his gaze with furrowed eyebrows. “... he saw Ann and wanted to paint her.”

Goro lifted an eyebrow. “Truly? As a total stranger?”

Kitagawa piped up, “While I admit that it was not a conventional way to meet someone, I could tell just by seeing her that she held an inspirational passion inside of her. I was consumed with the need to paint her. After it all, I simply remained in contact with them.”

Goro hummed as he eyed him. It didn’t feel like a lie, but there was doubtlessly more they weren’t telling him. The entire process of stealing Madarame’s heart was evidence of it. However, he was not supposed to know about that. He would just have to accept their words.

He huffed a laugh. “Well in that case, I’m glad you were able to become friends.” 

They obviously wanted him gone, so he made a show of pulling out his phone to check the time. “Ah, I do have a prior engagement to get to, as well,” he lied. He put his phone away and smiled at Akira. “You should let me know when you’re next free, Kurusu-kun. I believe you owe me a date, after all.” 

Akira visibly startled at that, his cheeks pinking. “Oh- um. Sure, yeah.”

_Adorable._

Goro’s smile widened. He gave Akira a wink, then nodded to the rest of the Thieves. “I will leave you to your ‘plans’, now. Good day.” 

He walked past them and continued making his way to his next train. 

As he went, he couldn’t help but think about the look on Akira’s face. He really did love seeing Akira blush. 

——————————

As soon as Goro was out of sight, Akira covered his burning face with his hands.

Makoto intoned, “A date? Really?” 

He just groaned.

Yusuke asked, “Why did Akechi-kun mention a date, Akira? And why do you look so embarrassed?”

Akira peeked through his fingers at Yusuke. “Do you _really_ want me to say?”

“Okay, dude, what _is_ goin’ on?” Ryuji leaned an elbow on Akira’s shoulder. “Are you two dating? You’ve been _real_ buddy-buddy with him, even back when we saw you at Leblanc.”

“Wait, you two are dating?” Yusuke stared at him with wide eyes. “I had no idea you held a romantic interest for him.”

Ann looked at him incredulously. _“Really?_ How could you not tell? Akira’s always blushing anytime Akechi’s around.”

Yusuke shook his head. “I simply thought he was happy to see his friend.”

Morgana poked his head out of the bag to pipe in, “There’s no way he sees him as only a friend. He had a whole crisis about how ‘beautiful’ Akechi was when he first saw him.” 

“Guys, _come on._ We’re not dating.” Akira huffed and dropped his hands. “Don’t we have something more important to worry about, anyways? Ann, what did the Medjed thing say?”

“Oh shoot, right!” Ann pulled out her phone again. “It’s _really_ bad.” 

Ryuji kept his elbow on Akira’s shoulder as he leaned forward to look at her. “Bad how?”

She shook her head. “I’ll just read it.” She took a breath, then started,

_“We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their belief in the Phantom Thieves’ false justice._

_Hence, we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August 21st._

_As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages._

_However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantom Thieves one final opportunity to repent._

_As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to the public._

_We will attack if these demands remain unmet. The future of Japan rests with the Phantom Thieves._

_We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.”_

Ann sighed. “That’s what it says.”

 _“Shit,”_ Akira breathed. 

“For real,” Ryuji agreed.

Yusuke stared at her with a pinched expression. “Is that- is that really the date it says? August 21st?”

She frowned. “Um… Yeah? Is there a problem?”

“That’s…” Yusuke took a breath. “That’s the day Futaba’s mother died.”

Akira gaped at him. That was… quite the coincidence. 

(… Once more, Akira had the sinking feeling that it was all connected. He didn’t want to think about it.)

The group was silent as his words sunk in. 

Makoto broke the silence by clearing her throat. “Well. Unfortunate coincidences aside, it looks like it’s even more important for us to get in contact with Futaba, now. She’s the only person we know of who could possibly help us get out of this.” 

“Yeah.” Ann nodded. “I hate using her like that, but we kinda need to.”

Ryuji insisted, “Hey, it’s fine if we do, right? She’s the one who offered us that deal in the first place.” 

“I agree.” Yusuke sighed. “As much as I would like to help her for her sake alone, we must be logical about this. It would be catastrophic if we did not ask her to uphold her end of the deal.” 

“So we’re agreed.” Akira nodded to where they were headed. “Let’s get going to Yongen-Jaya, then. We’ll figure out what to do from there.” 

——————————

As decided, the group made their way to Sojiro’s house. When they got there, no one answered the door… but they found it was unlocked. 

With the arrival of the storm, the group went inside. 

They tentatively made their way into the house, calling out for Futaba. No one responded. 

The storm knocked the lights out, startling their whole group. It seemed to scare Makoto most of all, which led to her clinging to Akira like a teddy bear. 

It was honestly pretty cute. 

He began leading her towards the front door, but they were stopped by her legs… giving out? Or…

Akira was distracted from his confusion by the appearance of someone behind him - someone _short._ He just barely managed to register lightly colored hair in the dim light before Makoto screamed. An unfamiliar, high-pitched scream joined hers, and then the person was gone. 

_Was that… Futaba?_

He registered Makoto hugging his leg in fright only as a flashlight turned on, illuminating them both - and _only_ them. It seemed like the others hid while he was distracted. 

Akira stared back at Sojiro and belatedly registered just how _suspicious_ their position was. It was all he could do to keep a straight face through his embarrassment as Makoto rushed to explain what was going on. 

The rest of the group coming out from the hallway helped their case, at least.

Sojiro was incredibly confused, but he ultimately accepted their excuse for entering his house. This time, when they asked about Futaba, he gave up and invited them to Leblanc for a chat.

As they left, Akira felt Morgana jump out of his bag. He tossed a questioning glance at him. Morgana just nodded for Akira to leave, then walked further inside the house.

Akira decided to trust him with whatever he was doing and followed the group without a word. 

In Leblanc, Sojiro explained the situation with Futaba. Everything lined up with what Yusuke had said about Futaba; she _had_ to be the one he knew. 

Throughout the conversation, Yusuke didn’t mention a word about his bond with her. While Akira didn’t know why, he respected Yusuke’s wish to stay quiet. 

They knew most of Sojiro’s story from what Yusuke had shared, but the news about the hallucinations came as a shock. From the look on Yusuke’s face, he hadn’t anticipated it, either. 

Sojiro finished his explanation by asking for them to just leave Futaba alone. He didn’t wait for a response before heading out. 

To Akira’s frustration, Sojiro _still_ hadn’t referred to Futaba’s mother by name, so he didn’t know if she was the Wakaba that Sojiro previously mentioned. He wondered if there was some way for him to ask… 

Once Sojiro was gone, Yusuke hunched his shoulders, holding a hand to his mouth. The expression on his face looked _pained._

Before Akira could do anything, Ryuji stood up and put a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. He inspected Yusuke’s face in concern. “Dude, you okay? You’re lookin’ pretty pale.”

Yusuke let out an unsteady breath, then lowered his hand and nodded. “I… apologize. I will be fine. It is simply… difficult to hear of. To think she’s been suffering from _hallucinations…_ And all the while, I had no idea…”

Once more, Akira sympathized with what Yusuke was going through. Their situations really were very similar. 

With this in mind, Akira gently stated, “It’s not your fault that you didn’t know, Yusuke.”

Yusuke met his gaze with furrowed eyebrows. “But isn’t it? There must have been something I did wrong if she doesn’t trust me enough to confide in me.”

Akira slowly shook his head. “No matter how much you show that you care, if someone doesn’t want to share something… They won’t. It’s not your fault.”

Yusuke opened his mouth to protest, but paused. After a moment, his expression softened, and he dropped his gaze. “I… suppose you are right. Thank you, Akira.”

“Don’t mention it.” Akira smiled at him gently, then glanced towards the others. “Did you guys want to hang around any longer? I could make some coffee.”

Makoto shook her head. “We have that assembly tomorrow, remember? We shouldn’t stay too late. However, I think we should meet back up again tomorrow to discuss our next steps.”

Ann sighed. “Oh, right. The _urgent assembly…”_

“Can’t be helped, I guess.” Akira leaned an elbow on the countertop. “Let’s meet up here after it’s done. We’ll let you know when to come, Yusuke.” 

“Ah, yes,” Yusuke acknowledged. 

Ann stood up and stretched her arms above her head. “Alright, then. I’m gonna head out. See you guys tomorrow!” She waved, then walked out the door. 

“I guess I’ll be leaving too,” Makoto stated as she stood. After a final nod to Akira, she followed Ann out.

Akira turned to look at the remaining two. Ryuji seemed distracted, his attention on the door where the girls had left. His hand still rested on Yusuke’s shoulder.

Yusuke eyed it curiously, then looked up at Ryuji. “Was there something else you needed, Ryuji?”

“Huh?” Ryuji turned to meet his gaze. After a moment, his eyes widened in realization. He snatched his hand back from Yusuke’s shoulder and stuffed it into his pocket. “Uh, nope, nuh-uh.” He laughed nervously. “Well, uh, I gotta get going- trains, y’know how it is. See ya!” Ryuji quickly pushed his way past Akira and out the door. 

Akira watched after him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was it just the light, or had Ryuji been _blushing?_

He was distracted from the train of thought by Yusuke saying, “Akira, I wish to thank you again. I… had momentarily forgotten about our similarities regarding the situation.”

Akira turned back to Yusuke, who was looking at him with a hesitant smile. Akira returned it with a friendly one of his own. “Hey, it’s okay. I can understand where you’re coming from, anyways. It’s hard to not blame yourself for stuff like this.”

“Yes, I agree,” Yusuke sighed. “I do not know how you manage it. Knowing that she is nearby, yet I cannot speak with her… It is difficult.” 

Akira chuckled humorlessly. “Yeah, it’s… It’s definitely hard. But, hey.” He nodded in the direction of Sojiro’s house. “We know where she is. We’re gonna help her.”

“That is true…” Yusuke trailed off, then rubbed a hand on his face. He looked truly _tired._

It sent a pang through Akira’s heart. He took a hesitant step forward. “... hey.”

Yusuke met his gaze and lifted an eyebrow in silent questioning. 

Akira opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of anything to say. He sighed and shook his head, then closed the remaining distance between them. He threw his arms around Yusuke’s shoulders in a hug. 

Like a switch had been flipped, Yusuke’s composure crumbled. His breath shuddered as his arms reached up to cling to Akira’s back. He hunched to rest his forehead on Akira’s shoulder. 

Akira squeezed him softly and whispered, “It’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

Yusuke nodded against his shoulder, but didn’t say anything in response. 

With the TV turned off, the room was silent aside from Yusuke’s quiet sniffles. Akira didn’t call attention to it and just held him a little more snugly. 

The two held each other for several quiet minutes. In that time, Yusuke’s sniffles slowly tapered off. He eventually pulled back, wiping the tears from his face. “I… I apologize. I didn’t intend to… lose my composure like this.”

Akira shook his head, smiling at him once more. “Don’t worry about it. I understand how hard this stuff is to deal with. I’m just glad I can be here for you.”

Yusuke laughed softly. “You are far too kind to me, Akira.”

“Nah, I’m not.” Akira nudged Yusuke’s arm. “We’re friends, y’know? Of course I wanna be here to help you.”

Yusuke’s smile softened. “Yes, I suppose that makes sense. I am grateful nonetheless.” 

Akira chuckled. “Well, alright. Guess I can’t stop you.” After a moment, he motioned towards the door. “If you wanted to make it to the trains, though, you should probably go soon. Though, if you wanna stay the night again, I wouldn’t mind.”

Yusuke shook his head. “While I am grateful for the offer, I would not wish to impose on Boss’s hospitality without asking for his permission. I will be leaving.” 

“Okay.” Akira lightly punched him on the shoulder. “Just let me know if you need someone to talk to, okay? I’m always just a phone call away.” 

“I will, do not worry.” Yusuke grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. “I will see you tomorrow, Akira.” 

Akira nodded, smiling gently. “Yup. See you.” 

With that, Yusuke stepped around Akira and pushed his way out the door. 

Now alone, Akira gazed after where Yusuke disappeared. His heart felt heavy. 

… He hoped Mona would be back soon.

——————————

In the time it took for Morgana to return, Akira… thought about things. The splattering of the rain against his window was the only sound in the room as he started getting ready for bed, but he paid it little mind. He was stuck contemplating the revelations from the day.

There were so many things that reminded him of his situation with Goro. The death of Goro’s mother and his subsequent distance, his hiding of problems until things got worse and worse and _worse,_ his refusal to let people _help him…_

Akira kept a strong face up for Yusuke, but he certainly didn’t _feel_ strong. He felt…

_Helpless._

Morgana still wasn’t back by the time Akira was changed, so he grabbed his pen and plopped into bed. Lying on his side, he stared at the skin of his arm. 

He needed to write his daily message to Goro. 

… He didn’t know what to write. His emotions were all in a jumble. He felt his normal longing for Goro alongside a nearly overwhelming _sadness…_ and underneath it all was that terrible feeling that everything was connected. 

What would he do if that turned out to be true? If Goro was somehow, in some way, related… If the mystery of Futaba’s mother’s death could be attributed to the mysterious breakdowns that had already killed so many… 

Akira bit his lip softly. He didn’t have any evidence to support the suspicion, but that woman had said cognitive psience was related to the psychotic breakdowns. If Wakaba was Futaba’s mother, that meant she was related to the breakdowns. It wouldn’t be that strange if what had killed her was… 

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down harder on his lip. He didn’t want to _think about it._

Akira took a shuddered breath, then opened his eyes once more, blinking away the tears that wanted to form. He stared at his skin. 

Blank. _Taunting him._

What could he even say? He could pretend that everything was normal as he always did, but he didn’t _want to._ For once- for one _goddamn moment-_ he didn’t want to keep up a strong face.

He was alone. It would be fine for him to take the mask off for a little bit, right?

Following that thought, Akira’s breath caught in his throat, and- 

He was crying. 

He curled up on the bed as his shoulders shook with hiccuped sobs. It felt pathetic, but he couldn’t help it. Everything in his chest hurt, and it all traced back to one thing-

Goro, Goro, _Goro, Goro,_ **_Goro._ **

Not for the first time, he just wished everything was _simple._ He wished he could go back a few years, back before all of this. He wished he’d been a better friend, because _maybe_ all of this could’ve been avoided if he had. Maybe he could’ve talked Goro out of the decisions he’d made. Maybe, maybe, maybe, _maybe-_

Without thinking, Akira lifted the pen to his skin. In shaky letters he wrote, _‘Why can’t you just talk to me, Goro? I want to help you. I want to be in your life. I’m doing the best I can to be there for you but I don’t know if you’re even reading these messages. It’s like I’m just talking to nothing. I wish you’d write back. I just miss you so much’_

At the end of the last letter, Akira’s hold on the pen slipped, leaving a haphazard line across his arm. _Fucking-_ whatever. Akira let the pen drop onto the bed, then stuffed his face into his pillow to stifle his sobs. 

After several miserable minutes, his phone buzzed. He nearly didn’t check it, but… with everything going on, he couldn’t afford to miss any messages from his friends. Akira grudgingly shifted to grab his phone, then brought it in front of his face. He squinted at the words, and- his eyes widened when he saw a notification from Goro.

Akira rushed to open it. 

_[Goro, 10:01 pm]: Save me from my suffering._

_[Goro, 10:01 pm]: IMG_1517.jpg_

Akira furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the message, then looked at the picture. He found a selfie of Goro done up in full Detective Prince appearance, with an expression that could only be described as disgruntled. He sat in what looked like a dressing room of some sort. 

Goro had never sent him messages like this before. He didn’t take impromptu selfies for Akira, and they never really talked when he was doing TV stuff, so why did he…

… He must have been trying to distract him. 

The realization melted Akira’s heart and threatened to bring a fresh wave of tears to his eyes. Goro, dear Goro, must have read his message and realized how upset he was. And while he still clung to whatever dumb reasons that kept him from writing to Akira, he still _cared._ He wanted to try to comfort him.

Pure love welled up in Akira’s chest, eclipsing the sadness. 

Goro still cared.

A watery smile played at the edges of his lips as he moved to respond.

_[Me, 10:05 pm]: Isn’t it late to still be at the TV station?_

_[Goro, 10:05 pm]: That is entirely the point. It is too late to be at the station, and yet I am still here._

_[Me, 10:06 pm]: Why are they holding you so late? Don’t you have work tomorrow?_

_[Goro, 10:06 pm]: Yes. Not that they care._

_[Goro, 10:06 pm]: It’s the Medjed business. I’ve given multiple interviews regarding the subject tonight._

_[Goro, 10:07 pm]: They are keeping me here for one final briefing before I am allowed to return home._

_[Goro, 10:07 pm]: And, of course, they are taking forever to call me in._

_[Goro, 10:07 pm]: So here I am, bored out of my mind in this damn dressing room._

_[Me, 10:07 pm]: Heheh_

_[Me, 10:08 pm]: You really sound like a TV star when you complain about stuff like this._

_[Goro, 10:08 pm]: Where have you been, Kurusu-kun? I already am one._

_[Me, 10:08 pm]: And I forget that all the time haha._

_[Goro, 10:09 pm]: I suppose it’s better that way. If you treated me with the same sort of starstruck awe that my fans do, I would not have bothered to get to know you._

_[Goro, 10:09 pm]: I have no time for anyone who falls for that shallow act._

_[Me, 10:09 pm]: I guess we fit together well, then._

_[Me, 10:09 pm]: You want someone who doesn’t care about the TV you, and…_

_[Me, 10:10 pm]: I just want you. The real you._

_[Goro, 10:10 pm]: … I see._

_[Goro, 10:11 pm]: Yes, I suppose we do fit together well, in that sense._

_[Goro, 10:11 pm]: … Enough about me. What have you been up to?_

_[Me, 10:11 pm]: Just hanging out._

_[Me, 10:12 pm]: My friends were over for a while, but it’s been just me since they left._

_[Goro, 10:12 pm]: Is your roommate not there?_

_[Me, 10:12 pm]: Haha, no._

_[Me, 10:12 pm]: He’s, uh. Taking a walk, I guess._

_[Goro, 10:13 pm]: Did he not tell you what he was doing?_

_[Me, 10:13 pm]: Not really. It’s not a big deal, though. He’s pretty independent._

_[Me, 10:13 pm]: And it’s not like I need him all the time, anyways._

_[Goro, 10:14 pm]: I suppose so, but..._

_[Goro, 10:14 pm]: Excuse me if this is presumptuous, but you do not seem like the type of person who likes to be alone._

_[Goro, 10:14 pm]: Are you okay?_

_[Me, 10:15 pm]: Why wouldn’t I be?_

_[Goro, 10:15 pm]: You have seemed… unusually subdued throughout this conversation._

_[Goro, 10:15 pm]: You didn’t even comment on the picture._

_[Me, 10:15 pm]: Oh._

_[Me, 10:16 pm]: Sorry, I do appreciate the picture. It’s always a nice treat to see you._

_[Me, 10:16 pm]: I guess I am kinda… bummed. But it’s no big deal._

_[Goro, 10:16 pm]: Are you sure?_

_[Goro, 10:17 pm]: I am aware that I am not… very skilled at interpersonal matters, but if you need to confide in someone, I am here._

_[Goro, 10:17 pm]: Ah, you do have a number of friends, though. I’m sure you have plenty of people to depend on for this._

_[Me, 10:17 pm]: Not really._

_[Me, 10:17 pm]: I mean, I do, but also…_

_[Me, 10:17 pm]: They expect me to be strong._

_[Me, 10:18 pm]: I’m not supposed to be crying about dumb stuff._

_[Me, 10:18 pm]: I’m the one who people are supposed to confide in. Not the other way around._

_[Goro, 10:18 pm]: … you’ve been crying?_

_[Me, 10:19 pm]: Um. Ignore that._

_[Goro, 10:19 pm]: I do not believe that I will._

_[Goro, 10:19 pm]: If you have been crying, you should have someone to support you._

_[Goro, 10:19 pm]: And if you do not wish to turn to your friends over it, then I am here._

_[Goro, 10:20 pm]: I cannot promise that I will give quality advice, but I can promise to listen._

_[Me, 10:20 pm]: … thank you, Akechi._

_[Me, 10:20 pm]: It really is dumb, though. I’m just… upset about old stuff, I guess._

_[Goro, 10:21 pm]: Old stuff?_

_[Me, 10:21 pm]: … remember that friend I mentioned on our first date?_

_[Goro, 10:21 pm]: Ah._

_[Goro, 10:21 pm]: This is about him?_

_[Me, 10:22 pm]: Yeah, I guess._

_[Me, 10:22 pm]: I just started thinking about it all, and since I’m alone it just kinda… got to me._

_[Goro, 10:22 pm]: What about it is upsetting you?_

_[Me, 10:22 pm]: Idk_

_[Me, 10:23 pm]: How helpless I feel, maybe._

_[Me, 10:23 pm]: How much I want to help him, but can’t._

_[Me, 10:23 pm: He won’t let me._

_[Goro, 10:23 pm]: Has he… said why not?_

_[Me, 10:23 pm]: Kinda, but I don’t really understand it._

_[Me, 10:24 pm]: He’s determined to keep me out of his business._

_[Me, 10:24 pm]: Which I can respect kinda, but also it sucks a lot._

_[Goro, 10:24 pm]: He sounds like an asshole._

_[Me, 10:24 pm]: Kinda, haha._

_[Me, 10:24 pm]: But I love him._

_[Goro, 10:25 pm]: … Even now? After everything he’s put you through?_

_[Me, 10:25 pm]: Yeah._

_[Me, 10:25 pm]: I promised him forever._

_[Goro, 10:25 pm]: … You are a very passionate person, Kurusu-kun._

_[Goro, 10:26 pm]: I can only hope to someday own a portion of that passion for myself._

_[Me, 10:26 pm]: Hey, you already do :)_

_[Me, 10:26 pm]: I’ve only told you how much I like you like Every time I see you._

_[Goro, 10:26 pm]: … I suppose so._

_[Goro, 10:27 pm]: Ah, I apologize. I must cut this short. They are calling for me._

_[Me, 10:27 pm]: Oh :(_

_[Goro, 10:27 pm]: I will message you later._

_[Me, 10:27 pm]: Okay :)_

_[Me, 10:27 pm]: ttyl <3 _

_… Ah._ Akira’s cheeks grew warm as he stared at his last message. He hadn’t meant to send that. 

It was too late to take it back, though. 

(He wasn’t sure he’d want to, anyways.)

Akira sighed and scrolled back up to the picture Goro sent. It wasn’t his absolute favorite, since he didn’t care much about the Detective Prince stuff, but… It was still Goro. Akira smiled softly, then saved the picture.

Morgana really was taking his sweet time with returning… Akira glanced at his window, where raindrops were running down the glass. He wondered if the rain had anything to do with Morgana’s continued absence. If that was the case… it would still be a bit before Morgana returned. 

Akira locked his phone. He didn’t want to fall asleep until Morgana got back, but… After the emotions of the night, his eyelids felt heavy. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to rest them. 

Inevitably, his eyelids fluttered shut. He cradled his phone to his chest as he thought about Goro. While his problems hadn’t disappeared, his affection for the boy helped to chase away the worst of his gloom. It was another reminder of what he was fighting for - _who_ he was fighting for. 

He was fighting for the boy he loved. 

Akira continued to think about Goro _(his eyes, his hair, his smile, his voice, his laugh)_ until he was just on the verge of drifting off to sleep. It was then that he felt a shaking on his shoulder.

He grumbled in confusion, but didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Hey! Akira! You weren’t just gonna fall asleep without waiting for me to come back, were you?” 

Akira groaned and stuffed his face into his pillow. He mumbled, “You were taking too long.”

Morgana huffed, then stopped shaking him. “I was doing important _intel-gathering…_ Checking out the chief’s house. I found out some stuff about Futaba.”

That was… important. Reluctantly, Akira slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, then looked down at Morgana. “So?”

Morgana narrowed his eyes upon meeting Akira’s gaze. He seemed to hesitate before stating, “She’s no amateur. She completely overheard your conversation with the chief, and she can hack into our chats too.”

“... oh.” Well, shit. Akira sighed and shut his eyes. “I guess that’s how she knows so much about us.”

“... yeah.” Morgana paused, then asked, “Akira, are you okay? Your… eyes are pretty red.”

Akira waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired,” he lied. He let himself fall onto his back, then turned onto his side, away from Morgana. “We’ll talk about the hacking stuff with the others tomorrow.”

Judging by Morgana’s silence, he likely didn’t buy his excuse. Still, he eventually curled up behind Akira’s back and muttered, “Whatever you say.” 

Akira didn’t bother responding. He’d had enough emotions for the day. For now… he just wanted to sleep.

He’d deal with it all in the morning.

——————————

Goro spent a single peaceful hour at the Jazz Jin Bar before it was time for him to head to the TV station. What followed were several _very_ annoying hours of just stating and restating his ‘opinions’ on the Medjed matter. It was all bullshit, of course, but it was part of his plan. It was necessary.

He still hated it.

By the time he was done with his interviews, he was truly exhausted. He was still stuck there until they let him go, so he did his best to just… relax in the dressing room.

At least, that was the plan until he received Akira’s message for the day.

Immediately, he could tell something was wrong just from the handwriting. As much as he liked to make fun of Akira for his handwriting, it was never that terrible these days. Whenever it _was…_ It was generally a sign that he was upset.

His words absolutely supported that idea. A pang of pure guilt ran through Goro’s heart. Akira seemed… _distraught._ Goro knew Akira wasn’t happy with how things were, but seeing it laid out so clearly was… painful. 

At the end of the message, _something_ happened with the pen to create a haphazard mark across the arm. It looked accidental, but what could have caused it? 

When Akira stopped writing, Goro simply stared at the message. He was upset. He wanted Goro to write to him. And Goro… he knew he couldn’t write, but he wanted to do _something._ He hated leaving Akira upset like that. He needed to do something to try to comfort him.

He couldn’t write to him, but he could text. 

Akira seemed to really enjoy pictures from him, right? Maybe he could take one, and then… And then what? It wasn’t like he ever sent pictures unprompted like that. It’d be completely out of place. But… 

Goro sighed and unlocked his phone. He channeled every ounce of his frustration with his current situation into his expression, then snapped a picture.

He would simply pretend like this was just… a way to complain about his situation. It wouldn’t be too out of place, since he truly was frustrated with it, and… Maybe after starting the conversation, he could try to redirect it towards Akira. 

Regardless of if Akira wanted to talk about what was going on, simply being distracted could help him, too. This was clearly the best course of action.

Before he could hesitate again, Goro sent the picture over.

The resulting conversation was… not entirely what he expected. Yes, he accomplished his wish of providing some form of comfort to Akira, but… it was… different from their prior text conversations. 

It made Goro feel far too vulnerable. He wanted to run away from it, but he also wanted desperately to encourage it, to see where it could go. 

Unfortunately, he was forced to end the conversation to attend the briefing. How curious that Akira’s influence made him resent being called from that room, when it’d previously been all he’d wanted at that moment. 

The briefing was as boring as he expected. Thankfully, it didn’t last very long. 

Goro left as quickly as he could and immediately started towards the subway. On the way, he checked his phone to see if he’d received any more messages. Sure enough, it seemed like Akira had sent two messages after Goro left. 

He opened them, then promptly stalled.

_[Akira, 10:27 pm]: Okay :)_

_[Akira, 10:27 pm]: ttyl <3 _

It was a good thing there was no one immediately around him. His feet came to a stop as he stared wide-eyed at the message. 

A heart. Akira had sent a heart. 

Yes, Akira had drawn plenty of hearts for Goro in their time, but that was _different._ That was an expression of love for a friend, for someone he’d known through so much of his life. 

_This_ was… A heart for someone he was very obviously interested in… romantically. It could only be an expression of that romantic interest - of that romantic _affection._

Goro’s face felt far too warm. 

What was he supposed to _do_ with this? He knew he had been actively encouraging Akira’s romantic interest despite his better judgement, but… For some reason, the genuine expression made him feel a bit panicked. 

He shouldn’t feel that way for Goro. If he _knew_ the things he was keeping from him… If he knew he was not only his Goro, but also a _murderer…_ Surely he would feel betrayed. Goro was misleading him. It wasn’t _right._

But… 

Goro swallowed, then shoved his phone back into his pocket. He continued walking at a brisk pace towards the subway.

He’d figure out what to do when he got home. 

Goro tried to put it out of his mind, but the heart was all he could think about the entire way home. He contemplated whether he should respond to it, or maybe just ignore it… Akira probably wouldn’t mind if he never acknowledged it. He was understanding like that.

But…

As the door to his apartment shut behind Goro’s back, he found himself staring at his phone once more. 

In the end, beyond all the panic and thoughts of what he _should_ feel… Goro wanted to reciprocate. He returned every single bit of Akira’s feelings for him and more. He _loved_ him. 

He wanted him to know.

Surely it wouldn’t hurt, right? It was just two little symbols. He could send it and then pretend it never happened. What was the harm in that?

Slowly, _tentatively,_ Goro clicked on the message box, then typed those two little symbols. He hesitated with his thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button. If he hit it, there was no going back. 

He shouldn’t do this.

He clicked send. 

_[Goro, 11:22 pm]: <3 _

Ignoring the burning of his face, he immediately stuffed his phone back into his pocket and set about getting ready for bed.

——————————

The next morning, Akira was greeted with a text from Goro - a _heart._ He hadn’t expected the response, and it made him absolutely giddy. 

It _almost_ made up for the assembly.

Almost.

He was tempted to just skip it, but Morgana unfortunately wouldn’t let him. He reluctantly went, just as he was required to. It was as boring and pointless as he expected. 

Once they were out, Akira met up with the rest of the Shujin Phantom Thieves. They shot a message to tell Yusuke to meet up, then made their way to Yongen-Jaya. 

The Thieves all gathered in the attic of Leblanc, where they discussed what they could possibly expect from Futaba’s Palace. Morgana assured them that someone could have a Palace without being evil, which led to them contemplating her reasons for contacting them again.

Ann brought up the possibility of her wanting help, rather than wanting to be punished. If they stole her distorted desires, then maybe her hallucinations would go away.

They couldn’t prove that would happen until they did it, but it was an important thing to keep in mind. Either way, they knew they needed to do this. 

The group packed up and headed to Sojiro’s house to begin working on figuring out the final keyword to the Palace. 

Once there, they started throwing out guesses - _prison, labyrinth, oasis, hell_ \- but none of them worked. Rather than keep guessing randomly, Ryuji suggested they sneak back inside the house to talk to Futaba. Without anything better to do… they did. 

Morgana picked the lock, and the group filed inside. He led the way up to Futaba's room. 

Her door… certainly expressed her wishes. A sign hung in the center stating ‘DO NOT ENTER’, while the door itself was wrapped in caution tape. It seemed like an interesting design choice, in Akira’s opinion. 

They gathered there, all staring at the door. Akira stood next to Ryuji near the entrance of the hallway. 

Makoto knocked on the door and called, “Futaba-chan? You’re in there, right?”

They were met with silence.

She tried knocking again. “Futaba-chan, are you there?” She paused, then continued, “I’m sorry for being startled and screaming yesterday. It was so dark that I got scared.”

The silence stretched on. 

“Futaba.” Yusuke stepped forward. “We know you’re in there… Please respond to us. We want to help you.” He swallowed. _“I_ want to help you.”

There was still no response. Akira exchanged a glance with Ryuji, then looked back at the door. He cleared his throat before calling, “We know it’s you, Alibaba. We also know who Yusuke is to you.”

He immediately felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and opened the message.

_[unknown, 1:15 pm]: Why are you here?_

Akira showed the message to the group.

Yusuke’s eyebrows furrowed. He looked back to the door to answer, “Futaba, I just told you. We wish to help you.”

They waited in silence for another answer… which did not come. 

Yusuke sighed. “Futaba, why won’t you answer me? You asked for our assistance, yes? We need to know more about your situation in order to do so, and-” His voice broke, cutting him off. He took a shaky breath before continuing, “Please, Futaba. Please do not pretend that you do not know me.”

There was another moment of silence before Yusuke startled. He looked down at his arm with wide eyes. Akira could just make out some kind of drawing there, but it was too small for him to see exactly what it was. 

Yusuke frowned, then looked back up at the door. “... Futaba, please. Be mature about this.”

He looked back down to his arm as writing appeared on it. His frown only grew more pronounced. “No, I will not _‘shush.’”_ He lifted his gaze once more. “Futaba, we cannot help you if you will not tell us what this place is to you.”

Makoto sighed. “Futaba-chan, we don’t need you to show yourself. If you’d like to just text or write your answers to our questions, that would be fine. But baseline, we _need_ your cooperation to do this.”

Akira felt his phone vibrate again. He frowned in confusion as he checked it.

_[unknown, 1:19 pm]: Fine._

_[unknown, 1:19 pm]: What do you need to know?_

He glanced up to find Yusuke staring at the phone with a defeated expression. Akira bit his lip softly before turning his attention back to the phone.

_[Me, 1:20 pm]: Why don’t you write to Yusuke about it?_

_[unknown, 1:20 pm]: I don’t want to involve him._

_[Me, 1:20 pm]: He’s already involved, you know._

_[Me, 1:20 pm]: He’s one of us. He’s going with us to steal your heart._

_[unknown, 1:21 pm]: Do you want to ask me questions or not?_

Akira sighed.

_[Me, 1:21 pm]: Fine, whatever._

_[Me, 1:21 pm]: So…_

_[Me, 1:21 pm]: What’s it like, living here?_

_[unknown, 1:21 pm]: It’s… painful._

_[Me, 1:21 pm]: Why?_

_[unknown, 1:21 pm]: I don’t know._

… Helpful.

_[Me, 1:21 pm]: Well then, why won’t you leave?_

_[unknown, 1:22 pm]: I can’t._

_[unknown, 1:22 pm]: I’m going to die here._

_[Me, 1:22 pm]: What do you mean “die”?_

_[unknown, 1:22 pm]: Exactly what it sounds like._

_[Me, 1:22 pm]: And that’s why you won’t leave?_

_[unknown, 1:22 pm]: Yes._

_[unknown, 1:22 pm]: This place is my tomb._

That was… oddly specific. Akira showed the messages to the others and watched their faces fall - Yusuke’s most of all.

Ryuji glanced back up at Akira. “You think that’s it?”

Morgana lashed his tail. “It’s gotta be! Akira, try entering ‘tomb’!”

Akira nodded, then switched to the MetaNav. He inputted the word, and-

The space around them pulsed with the acceptance of the input.

_[unknown, 1:23 pm]: Was that enough?_

“Yes, that was plenty,” Makoto responded with a smile.

Ryuji grinned. “Well then, let’s hurry up and go.” He snatched the phone from Akira’s hand. “Aaaand clicky.”

Before Akira could stop him, Ryuji clicked to begin navigation. None of them could do a thing as they were all sucked right into the Palace…

… and dumped in the center of a massive desert. 

Upon looking around, they saw a pyramid in the far distance. After a brief discussion and some reprimanding of Ryuji, Morgana turned into a car for them to all pile into. Makoto took the wheel, and then they began the long trip to the Palace.

——————————

Akira found that there was something worse than the heat of the summer in Tokyo: the heat of a desert.

Morgana claimed that he had air conditioning, but it was incredibly underwhelming. By the time the group finally made it to the pyramid, they were tired, sweaty, and irritable. 

The cool interior of the pyramid was a blessing. In it, Akira could almost forget what exactly the place represented. 

… Almost, but not quite. One look at Yusuke’s increasingly heartbroken face made forgetting impossible. 

The group made their way up the central staircase unimpeded. They hadn’t transformed into their Metaverse outfits, so Futaba obviously didn’t consider them a threat. Everything about the situation felt strange, but Akira supposed that was what happened when someone _asked_ them to steal her heart, rather than them just taking it.

When they reached the top, they found Futaba. 

Akira’s first impression was that she was _short._ Indeed, she matched up with what he’d managed to briefly see the day before. The orange of her hair was unexpected (was it dyed?) but somehow, it suited her. The normalcy of the large glasses on her face clashed with the Egyptian style robes she wore. 

She stared at them with dull, vacant eyes.

Yusuke stepped forwards and called in a quivering voice, “Futaba?”

Her gaze shifted to him, but her expression didn’t change. “... Those who plunder my tomb. Why have you come?”

The group glanced at each other in confusion. 

“What’re you sayin’?” Ryuji asked. “You want us to steal it, right?” 

Her empty eyes bored into him. “If you believe you can steal it, then try as you might.”

Morgana scowled. “That’s rather defiant sounding.”

Yusuke shook his head in bewilderment. “Futaba, is this not what you wanted? We are here to help you, just as you asked.”

“What I want is irrelevant.” She shut her eyes. “Considering the state that my Palace is in… There is no way that you can steal it.”

Akira furrowed his eyebrows. Before he could ask what she meant… voices rang out around them. 

_“Creepy child.”_

_“You killed her!”_

_“You’re a plague!”_

Akira watched as Futaba’s face grew _pained._ She sank to the floor, clutching her head.

Ann started, “What the…?”

_“Murderer!”_

_“Why don’t you say something?!”_

Makoto muttered, “Murderer…?” 

_“You’re the one who killed her!”_

_“It’s all your fault!”_

Ann breathed, “This is horrible…”

_“Don’t come near me!”_

_“Don’t just stand there - say something!”_

_“It’s your fault.”_

_“Murderer!”_

Dread pooled in Akira’s stomach like a lead ball. There were two alternating voices - a woman’s and a man’s. Whoever they were, the voices didn’t sound like mere fabrications. They must have been _memories._

As he realized this, Futaba’s shadow floated off of the ground, growing transparent. She intoned, “That’s right. I did it.”

“What?!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“I am the one who killed my mother.”

Following her words, a deafening screech shook the pyramid around them. 

“What was that!?” Ann cried. 

“My mother exists here,” Futaba’s shadow explained. “I will remain here. I will do so until I die.”

Without further comment, she dissolved into the air. Simultaneously, the Thieves’ Metaverse outfits materialized onto their backs. Before any of them could really contemplate the meaning of that, a giant boulder fell onto the stairs and began rolling towards them.

The group immediately ran like hell. With the boulder at their backs, the stairs that stretched on forever when they climbed seemed even more endless. There were no alcoves to hide in, so it was only upon reaching the bottom that they were able to finally dart out of the way of the boulder.

It crashed through the pillars, raining rubble down around them, before falling into the pit and taking half the platforms with it. 

The Thieves huddled in the settling silence, gasping for breath. 

They found the way behind them blocked by a door; it was obvious this would be harder than they first thought. They all agreed to leave the Palace and regroup once they were better prepared. 

As they melded out of the Metaverse, they were all quiet. It seemed like the sun had started to set in the time they were there, so they decided to part for the day. 

Yusuke waved off Akira’s concern, stating he would be fine. He promised he would let Akira know if he needed help, then left.

Alone with Morgana, Akira could only sigh. 

——————————

Akira spent the entire walk home lost in thought. Upon reaching Leblanc, he pushed his way inside without a word. The bell on the door jingled his arrival.

Sojiro looked up from where he’d been wiping down the counters. “Oh good, you’re back. I’d been wondering how long you’d be out.”

Akira stared back at Sojiro silently. Seeing the man at the center of so much of this… Akira realized that he needed to ask him something. 

“Hey, Boss,” Akira started. He hesitated, then asked, “Who’s Wakaba? You- you mentioned her that one time.”

Sojiro’s wiping slowed to a stop. “Ah… I guess I never said, huh?” He sighed, rubbing his face. “Wakaba was… Futaba’s mother.”

Akira’s heart tightened as he heard the exact answer he didn’t want to hear. He nodded and smiled through the turmoil in his chest. “I see. Thanks for telling me.”

Sojiro furrowed his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to say something, but Akira was already walking towards the stairs. 

“I’m gonna head to bed,” Akira tossed over his shoulder. “Long day, you know how it is. G’night.” He didn’t wait for a response before practically running up the stairs. 

He came to a stop in the center of his room, holding one hand firmly over his mouth. 

Wakaba was Futaba’s mother. Wakaba was related to cognitive psience. Cognitive psience was related to the psychotic breakdowns. And the one at fault for the psychotic breakdowns was… 

Akira swallowed. He didn’t like how things were falling into place. 

He really, truly hoped that he was wrong. 

——————————

Goro clicked his pen closed on his desk and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He stared at the documents in front of him tiredly. 

In what he could gather from the archives without Shido’s influence, he’d found nothing that explained what exactly was going on with Futaba. It all said the same thing as what Sae’s file did - she’d been passed around between relatives before being taken in by a friend of her mother’s. There was _nothing_ on the time since. 

He idly clicked his pen on the desk in thought. The information wasn’t there, but he _needed_ to know. 

Perhaps… 

Goro set his pen down and opened up his phone to check his calendar. He had work the next day, but… there was nothing that dictated _when_ he had to go. 

… it seemed like he would be paying a visit to a certain coffee shop tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Underage drinking, mentions of suicide. 
> 
> so........... heheheh. hope u guys enjoyed this one cause i sure did. got a Lot of emotions in it. 
> 
> the,, wine at the beginning is a real thing i picked out and it's worth about $100, legitimately. 
> 
> hate when theyre mean 2 morgana for little reason so i have GIVEN him sushi. i will continue to give him sushi. no "oh lets use your sushi youve been looking forward to so much for this thing" NO. it's so mean. no wonder he leaves them in canon theyre so MEAN to him. no mean here only love. 
> 
> luv ann talking 2 goro and being like "try to not pick any fights with us pls" and literally next time he sees them all he ends up Kinda picking a fight. but hey! couldve been worse. 
> 
> Something To Consider... the reason futaba left her room during the blackout was likely her heading out to check the breaker . i mean maybe she wanted to fuck w/ them but really, would socially awkward futaba Really leave her room to confront a group of unfamiliar teenagers? Nah. im Pretty Damn Certain the breaker was the reason. 
> 
> yusuke is straight up Not Having A Good Time this chapter. and that is only gonna get Worse with the coming chapter lmao.
> 
> the akira & goro text scene was entirely unplanned, as was akira's whole crying thing. i just got Rolling & it was fuckin fantastic and i was just like Fuck Yeah. tbh those scenes r why the word count got bumped up like it did lmao. 
> 
> what futaba drew to yusuke.... is Up To Interpretation. fill in whatever you think is funny! who knows, that just might be it!
> 
> god i have so many fun things planned for next chapter. i hope u guys are as excited as i am. it's gonna Hurt So Good. 
> 
> mmmm as i said at the start tho college has been taking a lot more time than i'd been anticipating. i got used to my semester off... so yeah it's probs gonna be an every other week kind of update schedule, unlike the weekly that i wanted to. BUT. thursday night/friday morning is probs gonna be around when i'll be able to post, so! im gonna try to have another chapter done by two weeks' time. 
> 
> Next Time: no one's having fun


	18. Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro pays a visit to Leblanc. The Phantom Thieves do some infiltrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yeah finished on time.  
> didn't get near as far in the plot w/ this chapter as i wanted mostly bc goro's stuff took a LOT longer than i was expecting it to. they're great scenes but lmao. 
> 
> finally got some palace stuff this chapter tho ! & as a note for that, ive kinda fudged a few things with it. There's at least one detail i took from the Royal version of the palace just cause i really wanted to use it. nothing spoilery for the game tho, Dont Worry. 
> 
> some warnings for this one
> 
> enjoy :3c
> 
> (beta'd by dumbassdisaster)

Goro was already enjoying the freedom that summer gave him. 

On a typical Tuesday morning, if he wasn't required to show up for a meeting or an interview, he would be headed to school. Today, instead of having to suffer through that pointless hellscape of idiots and suckups, Goro was taking the train to Yongen-Jaya. 

After deciding to make this trip the previous night, Goro had stewed in uncertainty. He didn't feel comfortable intruding on the establishment of Isshiki's loved one, but if he wanted to learn more, he would need to. 

Sakura had no clue what Goro had done, in any case. The only person who would resent his presence was Goro himself. 

The sentiment didn't make him any less nervous. 

It was for Futaba's sake, though. If Sakura truly was abusing her, Goro would not allow it to continue. There wasn't much he could do in official channels, but his access to the Metaverse gave him options most others could only dream of. 

… Perhaps it'd be better to tip off the Phantom Thieves before doing anything himself, though. Akira probably wouldn't appreciate it if Goro broke or killed his guardian. 

That would just be for the worst case scenario. 

Upon reaching Yongen-Jaya, Goro departed the train and began the walk to Leblanc. Despite only having been here once before, he found that it was… familiar. 

It was a nice area. Peaceful. 

Goro wondered if Isshiki had lived here as well, then promptly stamped down on that line of thought. Now wasn't the time to get caught up thinking about her.

 **_"D_** _o y_ ** _o_** _u thi_ ** _nk_ ** _avoi_ ** _d_** _ing_ **_t_** _he i_ ** _s_** _sue is going t_ ** _o h_** _elp an_ ** _yt_** _hing_ ** _?"_ **

Goro furrowed his eyebrows and glanced around. Upon confirming no one was close to him, he muttered, "I have no time to mull over such things."

 **_"S_** _uuure yo_ ** _u_ ** _d_ ** _o_** _n't. And th_ ** _a_** _t's why_ **_y_** _ou're o_ ** _n_ ** _a v_ ** _isit_ ** _to her da_ ** _ug_** _hter's_ **_gua_** _rdia_ ** _n."_ **

Goro scowled and hissed, "If you don't have anything productive to say, then don't say anything at all."

 **_"O_** _ooh, s_ ** _t_** _ruck a_ **_nerve,_ ** _did I_ ** _?"_ **

_"There is little point in mocking him as you are."_

**_"'Little'_ ** _point? S_ ** _o_ ** _you ad_ ** _m_** _it t_ ** _he_** _re's_ **_some_ ** _poin_ ** _t?"_ **

_"Don't put words in my mouth."_

**_"T_** _hose w_ ** _e_** _re_ **_litera_** _lly yo_ ** _u_** _r words,_ **_t_** _hough_ ** _."_ **

"Will you guys _shut up?"_ Goro huffed, glancing around again. "Being annoying like this will do nothing for my concentration here."

_"My apologies."_

Loki fell silent, though Goro could still feel his smug satisfaction. He decided to ignore it. 

That red awning came into view, and with it came the memories of the last time he was here. 

The memory of Akira’s hug had followed Goro long after leaving. Even now, it resurfaced like it was only yesterday. He could almost feel Akira's arms wrapped around him, cradling his head so tenderly… 

It was a nice memory, but he wasn’t here for Akira. He put it out of his mind.

Goro didn't allow himself to hesitate in front of the door. Once he reached Leblanc, he pushed his way inside. 

The interior was almost exactly the same as when he was last here. That same smell of coffee permeated the air, the TV droned in the background, and… the same people as last time were here, too. 

Sakura stood behind the counter, passively gazing up at the TV. Akira sat at the bar, sullenly eating breakfast. They both turned to look at the door upon hearing the bell.

After a moment of obvious surprise, a bright smile quickly replaced the sullen look on Akira’s face. “Akechi, hey! I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

With that smile, Goro could almost dismiss Akira’s earlier expression as a figment of his imagination - but, no. Goro knew what he saw. 

Was Akira’s mood from the other day still following him? If so, that was… concerning.

For now, Goro put the thought aside. He returned Akira’s smile with a soft one of his own. “Hello, Kurusu-kun. I apologize for dropping in unannounced. I wasn’t sure if you’d still be here, considering how late in the morning it is.”

Akira softly laughed, ruffling the back of his head with a hand. “Yeah, I uh. Woke up just a bit ago. Went to bed kinda late.”

To anyone not paying attention, Akira’s mask would likely be perfect. As it stood, Goro could see its frayed edges. Regardless of the _why,_ it was clear that Akira was stressed about _something._

… _Ah,_ right. Goro had almost forgotten that the Medjed threat would seem real to Akira. It was doubtlessly a major source of stress for him.

Goro ignored the guilt in his heart and crossed the room to settle into the booth seat next to Akira’s. He set his briefcase on the floor, then turned a teasing smile to Akira. “Don’t you know it’s bad for your health to stay up so late? Even _your_ natural beauty might suffer from it.” 

Akira startled, his cheeks pinking. He mouthed the word ‘beauty’ before seemingly remembering where he was. He chuckled self consciously. “Hearing that from _you_ is kinda…” 

Goro lifted an eyebrow, still smiling. “‘Kinda’ what, Kurusu-kun?”

“Um.” Akira stared at him dumbly. “Just, uh. Y’know.” He looked away, smiling shyly. _“You’re_ like… Y’know.”

“I won’t know if you don’t tell me, Kurusu.” 

Akira’s blush grew a little darker, but he resolutely met Goro’s gaze once more. “Pretty. You’re pretty, so it’s… embarrassing.” 

“Am I, now?” Goro leaned an elbow on the counter and turned to face Akira more directly. “I thought we were past being embarrassed about compliments.”

“Maybe for _you._ I’m not really… Used to it, though.”

“Not used to it?” Goro hummed in thought, then nudged Akira’s knee with his own. “Well, like I told you before… I rather like giving you compliments. You’ll have to get used to it… or get used to ‘dying,’” he finished with a smirk.

Akira swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his phone vibrating on the counter. As soon as he glanced down at it, his face fell. 

Goro frowned. “... Is something the matter?”

Akira sighed, then met Goro’s gaze with a subdued smile. “No, it’s fine. I was just reminded of something I have to do today.”

“Something you have to do today?” 

“Yeah.” Akira looked down at his mostly clear plate of curry. “I have to… Help a friend with something.” 

“... You don’t look very happy about the fact.”

Akira laughed humorlessly. “It’s just… not very fun. But it’s gotta be done, so.” He started to reach for his spoon, then paused and dropped his hand onto the counter. “... I should probably get going, actually.”

Disappointment filtered into Goro’s heart. He did his best to shake it off; he wasn’t here for Akira. “... That’s too bad, but I suppose it can’t be helped.” After a moment of hesitation, Goro laid a gloved hand over Akira’s on the counter. “I hope it goes well for you.”

Akira blinked down at their hands, then lifted his gaze to study Goro’s. Whatever he found there, it made a soft smile grow on his face. “... Thank you, Akechi.”

Goro smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. “I understand that you have obligations to get to, but my offer to talk still stands. If you need someone to turn to, my ear is always yours.”

Akira’s smile widened. He turned his hand to lace his fingers through Goro’s, then squeezed. “I appreciate it.” 

The two gazed at each other affectionately. 

Not for the first time, Goro wished he could kiss him. 

Suddenly, a cat yowled loudly, startling them both. Goro glanced down to the floor behind them and found that same black and white cat from before. It stared up at Akira with its big blue eyes… almost accusingly. 

_… Weird._

The interruption seemed to remind Akira that there were things to do. He cleared his throat, then looked at Goro apologetically. "I should, uh. Get going, probably."

"Ah. Right." 

Despite saying so, neither of them moved. 

Akira laughed softly. "Are we turning into _that_ kind of pair, now?"

Goro lifted an eyebrow. "'That' kind of pair?"

"You know… The ones who can't ever seem to say goodbye."

"Ah, the 'you hang up first' phenomenon?" 

"Yup," Akira chuckled. 

Goro smirked. "I believe the one struggling right now is _you,_ Kurusu-kun. I do not need to leave." 

“Oh, and _you’re_ so innocent.” Akira grinned and squeezed his hand again. “You’re holding me captive, mister.” 

“I’m sure you’d be perfectly capable of breaking free if you chose to. Don’t blame your inactivity on me.”

Akira leaned a little closer. “Breaking free from _you?_ The guy who boulders for a hobby? No way.”

Goro blinked in surprise. “Ah, you know about that?” 

“Mmhm. Your fans love to talk about it. They’re _dying_ to know what it’s done for your shoulders.” Akira waggled his eyebrows teasingly. 

Goro huffed a laugh. “Are you sure you’re not simply speaking of your own wishes, Kurusu-kun?”

Akira chuckled. “Well- _ow!”_ He turned to scowl down at the cat, which was glaring up from next to Akira’s foot. “Morgana, don’t _bite me!”_

The cat- Morgana?- huffed, then bit Akira’s pant leg and started tugging on it insistently. 

“Alright, alright, _I_ _get it.”_ Akira shook his leg until the cat let go. He nudged the cat away with his foot. “I’ll leave soon, so stop bothering me.” 

The cat continued to glare at Akira for a few more moments before glancing at Goro. It huffed again, then paced towards the front door. It sat down and stared intensely at the two of them.

Goro furrowed his eyebrows as he stared back. “... Your cat is rather… expressive.” 

“Um.” Akira laughed nervously. “Yeah, he… he’s a smart cat. He's just… impatient. He likes being brought on walks in the morning, so since I got up late, he's kinda angry." 

“Walks, huh? That’s curious.” Goro looked back at Akira. “From what I’ve heard, there aren’t many cats who enjoy those.”

Akira shrugged. “He’s kind of a weird cat, honestly. But, uh. I probably should get to that. Don’t wanna have him biting my ankle again.” 

“I suppose so.” Goro sighed, then smiled softly. "I can't say I'm glad to see you go, but I understand. I wish you good luck with the walk and the favor to your friend."

"Thanks." Akira lingered for another moment, staring into Goro's eyes.

Goro wondered if Akira was feeling this wish to kiss him, too.

Akira cleared his throat with a laugh. "Well, I'll get going now. I'll text you later, Akechi."

"... Indeed." 

After one more moment of hesitation, Akira regretfully disengaged their hands. He grabbed his bag from the seat on his other side and slung it over his shoulder. 

Goro quietly watched him all the while.

Akira looked down and met Goro's gaze once more. With a subdued smile, he placed his hand on Goro's shoulder. "I hope you enjoy your coffee," he murmured. He squeezed just once, then walked out the door. 

The cat glanced at Goro one more time before following Akira out. 

Goro gazed after Akira with half-lidded eyes, longing settling heavily in his heart. 

He was distracted by the clink of a cup in front of him. He looked and found a mug of coffee set on the counter before him.

Sakura stood there awkwardly, his gaze averted. 

… _Ah. I did it again._

Goro's face burned as he realized he'd completely forgotten about Sakura's presence. _Again._

Akira really was that distracting, huh?

He wrapped his hands around the mug, gazing down at it. He cleared his throat before stating, "Thank you."

Sakura simply replied, "Don't mention it." 

Without anything better to do, Goro lifted the mug in both hands and took a sip. He just barely resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose; it was completely unsweetened. 

There were packets of sugar available, but he resisted the urge to reach for them. Something told him Sakura was the type of person who liked the flavor of coffee by itself. Perhaps Goro could gain his approval by 'enjoying' the coffee as it was. 

With this in mind, Goro took another sip and did his best to appreciate the flavor profile… and completely failed. It just tasted bitter. 

In any case, now was the time for him to do what he came here for. He needed to learn more about Futaba’s situation, but how could he bring that up? He was already off to such an awkward start… 

Sakura broke the silence before he could. "So, uh. You and Akira seemed… friendly."

Goro's cheeks warmed once more. He laughed lightly, keeping his gaze on the mug in his hands. "He is… a good friend, yes."

"'Friend', huh? Is that what they call it these days?"

Goro lifted his gaze to smile pleasantly at Sakura. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Sakura frowned. "Really…? I mean, maybe it's different now, but in my day guys didn't really… hold hands like that. Not unless they were… you know." 

"Do I? You'll have to clarify." 

"Just…" Sakura looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Look, I'm not gonna judge. What you two do on your own time is your business. I just wanna make sure that you're being… responsible."

There was an implication there that Goro resolutely decided to ignore. With his smile still in place, Goro firmly stated, "We're not dating."

Sakura stared at him in obvious surprise. "... Does _he_ know that?"

Goro lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I…" Sakura shook his head in bemusement. "Not that I'm saying you're wrong, but… The kid's been real glum these past few days. With you, he smiled the widest I've seen all week.” He paused. “He seems to like you a lot."

Goro swallowed. "... I'm aware."

Sakura sighed. "I'm not gonna butt into your business, but I just wanna make sure you're not gonna… hurt him, or anything."

"... Hurt him?"

"Yeah. He's a good kid. Wears his heart on his sleeve. I don't know if he's told you about his past yet, but he got burned pretty badly for caring about the wrong person." Sakura shook his head again. "Hearing you say this stuff, I guess I'm just worried for him. You're not stringing him along, are you?"

Sakura's care for Akira was both touching and _intensely annoying._ Goro absolutely did not want to be interrogated about his _intentions_ regarding the boy he loved. 

Goro did his best to appear sincere as he stated, "I assure you, Sakura-san, I have no intention of harming him. I… care about him deeply."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "That's… good to hear." After a moment, he scowled. "Hey though, I thought I told you to just call me Boss. 'Sakura-san' is way too formal."

_Ugh._

Goro smiled pleasantly once more. "I apologize, but… Truthfully, I am uncomfortable referring to someone I barely know so informally."

Sakura huffed. "Well, alright, but could you at least use Sojiro? 'Sakura-san' makes me feel old."

_Maybe that's because you ARE old._

Goro carefully kept his annoyance off his face. "Then… Sojiro-san, perhaps?"

Sakura rolled his eyes. "Sure, fine. If it'll get you to stop using 'Sakura.'"

"Then that is what I shall use." Goro turned his gaze back down to his mug and took another sip. 

Judging by how Sakura fell silent, he was fine with letting the conversation drop. A glance back up confirmed that he was watching the TV again with a hand on his chin.

… Now, how would Goro bring up Futaba?

He continued to watch Sakura passively, holding the mug in front of his mouth. Sakura had never acknowledged who Goro was, but with how much the man watched the news, he _must_ have known. And if he knew about that, then… Goro could possibly lead that to his desired topic.

Goro set his mug back down. The clink of it drew Sakura’s gaze, and Goro smiled at him. “Sojiro-san, are you aware of my profession?”

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. “... Yeah? You’re that detective kid, right?” 

“Yes,” Goro confirmed. “I find it curious that you’ve never brought it up.” 

Sakura shrugged. “It’s none of my business. You’re friends with Akira, so you’re welcome here whenever. I’m not gonna bother you with questions or anything like that.”

Hearing Sakura say so nonchalantly that he was welcome sent a pang through Goro’s heart. He knew he didn’t deserve it. 

He shoved the feeling down. Now was not the time. 

“I see. Well, I appreciate that. These days, there are so few places I can go where I can simply relax.” 

“Uh-huh.” Sakura continued to stare at him. “Was there any reason why you brought it up?”

“Yes, actually…” Goro took a breath before starting, “One of my coworkers mentioned something that… concerns me. I believe you spoke with Niijima Sae, correct?”

Sakura’s confused expression quickly became aggravated. “Don’t tell me _she_ sent you here. I already told her everything I know!” 

_Shit._ Goro smiled placatingly. “Ah, don’t worry, I’m not here for the investigation. I was just worried about the allegations she mentioned.”

“Allegations?” Sakura’s scowl deepend. “Don’t tell me you believe that crap.”

Goro let the smile fall from his face. He tapped his fingers on the cup as he gazed at Sakura seriously. “Truthfully, Sojiro-san, I don’t know what to believe. I barely know you, after all. That is why I decided to speak with you directly: to gain a better judgement of your character. If the allegations were to hold merit… I’m sure you can understand why that would concern me, what with you being Kurusu-kun’s guardian.” 

Sakura’s face softened ever so slightly. “... I guess that makes sense. Pretty normal to be worried for a friend.”

“Exactly.” 

Sakura sighed heavily. “For what it’s worth, they’re _not_ true, but I doubt you’re gonna just take that for an answer, huh?”

Goro gave a single nod. “I cannot force you to share, but if you could explain the situation… It would help to relieve my worries.” 

“Right…” Sakura rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I swear, it’s like _everyone_ is asking me about her, now.”

“... everyone? What do you mean?”

Sakura dropped his hand with a huff. “The kid and his friends. Pretty sure Niijima clued him in on Futaba, and he came asking about her. I finally caved when I found them poking around inside my house.” 

Goro lifted his eyebrows in genuine surprise. “Truly? Did they break in?”

“Nah. Not according to them, at least. I apparently left the door unlocked… I do that sometimes.” Sakura furrowed his eyebrows. “But, wait- wouldn’t you know about this? You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

Goro just barely repressed the urge to grimace. “I wouldn’t say that, no. While I am… friends with Kurusu-kun, I only know the rest of them by association. I have just spent time with them on a few outings.”

“Huh. Well, alright then.” Sakura shrugged. “You’ll probably hear about this stuff from Akira if you decide to ask, so I guess I don’t mind sharing. What all do you already know about?”

"Just what I read about in the files Sae-san requested I look at. I know that Futaba is your adopted daughter, and that her mother… died. I also know that shortly after being taken in by you, her appearances in public ceased. Adding in the allegations of abuse, and it should be clear why I became worried.”

Sakura hummed. "Yeah, that makes sense. Well…" He pursed his lips before starting, "Her mother was a good friend of mine, even before Futaba was born. She was… quite the woman. Passionate, driven… She was always so focused on her work, even after having Futaba. It was honestly pretty amazing."

Goro already _knew that._ Hearing the description of the woman he- of the woman who died made him feel nauseous. He carefully kept it off his face. "And Futaba?"

Sakura huffed a laugh. "I'm getting there. After her mother died, Futaba got passed around her family. When I heard about how they were treating her, I fought to gain custody. No one wanted her, so I adopted her."

Goro furrowed his eyebrows. "'How they were treating her'? What way was that?"

"It's not really my business to share, but just… not great." He sighed. "I don't know if it was because of them, or if it was just from her grieving, but she withdrew. Refused to leave her room for anything. Wouldn't even let a doctor look at her. I… only want the best for her, so I haven't forced her. I just want her to be comfortable."

"... She can't stay hidden away forever."

"... I know. But it's the best I can do, right now. You'll probably find out in like ten years, but parenting is _hard."_

_God, I hope I won’t._

Goro dropped his gaze to the mug still cradled in his hands. He murmured, "I can imagine." 

"... Anyways, yeah. I would never do anything to hurt her. I care for her like she's my own daughter. Those allegations are completely baseless, and I'd appreciate it if you never brought them up again."

Goro smiled softly, a little sadly. He didn't lift his gaze. "I see. Thank you for clearing things up, Sojiro-san."

"... Don't mention it." He paused. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"... I suppose I do."

"Y'know, I've been told I'm a pretty good listener."

Goro rubbed a finger on the side of the cup. "... I was simply thinking about some of the similarities between her and me. I am… glad that she has someone like you in her life."

"... The way you say that, it sounds like you don't." 

Goro laughed softly, a bit bitterly. "No, I don't. It's fine, though."

"You sure about that?"

Goro finally lifted his gaze to meet Sakura's. "I am perfectly self-sufficient. I don't need anyone to take care of me."

Sakura frowned. "Just 'cause you don't need it doesn't mean it wouldn't be nice."

"For… someone to take care of me?"

"Yeah." Sakura shook his head. "Listen, kid. Something you'll learn as you get older… There's no age limit to needing support. It's not some sign of maturity to never need anyone. _Everyone_ needs someone they can lean on. Living without that is just… sad."

Goro was quiet as he contemplated the words. He dropped his gaze back down to his coffee. "... I'll keep that in mind." 

“Good.” After a pause, Sakura motioned at the coffee. "... Now, you gonna drink that? It's gotta be getting cold."

Goro laughed softly. "Yes, I will." To support his words, he lifted the cup to take another sip. True enough, it was starting to get lukewarm. It didn't help the flavor. Goro set the cup back down and smiled politely at Sakura. "Your coffee is delicious, Sojiro-san."

"... Yeah, bullshit."

Goro blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Sakura smiled wryly at him. "You don't have to lie to save my feelings, kid. I can tell you don't like it." 

"Ah, I…" Goro's cheeks felt a little warm. "I apologize. I didn't want to offend."

Sakura chuckled. "Not everyone has the same tastes. I'm not gonna judge if you don't like my coffee."

"... right." He looked back down at the cup. "I… perhaps with some sugar, I'd like it more. As it is, it's a bit too bitter." 

"... You could do that, or you could try a different type of coffee. A light roast arabica isn't too bitter. Might be the one for you." 

Goro looked back up, shaking his head. "I couldn't possibly ask you to make more for me. I haven't even paid for this one."

Sakura waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Call it thanks for making the kid smile like you did." He was already pulling out some beans and fiddling with the machine. 

Goro watched him helplessly. "If… if you're sure." 

"I am," Sakura assured. 

The two fell into silence as Sakura worked on the coffee. Goro watched him in genuine interest; his proficiency with the process was obvious. It wasn’t long before there was a new cup of coffee set in front of Goro. 

He lifted it up to his mouth, cupped in his two hands. He took a moment to appreciate the warm scent of it, then took a careful sip. It was still a bit too hot, but… Goro’s eyebrows rose as he realized Sakura wasn’t lying; even without sugar, it was much less bitter than the previous cup. 

He looked up and met Sakura’s anticipatory gaze with a genuine smile. “I can see what you mean. I do like this one better, even without sugar.” 

A lopsided smile grew on Sakura’s face. “See? Sometimes you’ve just gotta find something else, if one thing isn’t working for you.” 

Goro nodded. “That’s very wise, Sojiro-san.”

Sakura chuckled. “Well, I’d hope I’ve picked up at least a little bit of wisdom in my years. Let me know if you want anything after that cup, Akechi.” 

“Will do.” Goro blew on the liquid before taking another careful sip. 

With his mission for the day complete, Goro found himself relaxing. Something about the conversation made him feel genuinely… comforted, maybe. He didn’t know what to do with the feeling. 

That insistent little part of him reminded him that he didn’t deserve this, but he decided to ignore it for now. He was allowed to enjoy nice coffee and a pleasant atmosphere, sometimes. 

——————————

Once Akira stepped outside of Leblanc, he ignored Morgana’s judgemental look and scooped him up into his bag. Seeing Goro had given Akira a nice mood boost, but that joy slowly trickled out of him as he walked away from Leblanc. 

He’d messaged the group to just meet up at Sojiro’s house to begin their infiltration. It’d be too suspicious if they stopped by the attic every time, and it wasn’t even necessary. They knew where they had to go. 

With the memory of the previous day fresh in his mind, Akira stopped by the grocery store to pick up some drinks. They hopefully wouldn’t be stuck out in the desert again, but he wanted to be prepared just in case. 

As he left the store, he felt nerves eating at his heart again. After what he’d learned the previous night, he was certain he wouldn’t like what they’d find in this Palace. 

When he arrived at the house, everyone was already there. The tension among them was palpable - _none_ of them were looking forward to this.

Akira didn’t let them linger. Once he confirmed they were all ready, he started the navigation. 

Melding into the Metaverse was a relief, for once. As he felt Joker’s robes materialize over his shoulders, his heart calmed. There was no room for anxiety or hesitation for Joker. 

It was time to lead. 

The others couldn’t put their feelings aside as easily, but that was fine. He remained level headed as he led them through the entire process of regaining the stolen item from the neighboring town. 

The trap they fell into when they returned to the pyramid was no big deal; they escaped it without trouble.

Joker fell into a rhythm just as he always did. Fighting in the Metaverse came as easily to him as breathing. He jumped and flipped between enemies, clearing a path for the others to follow. As always, the enemies of a new Palace were stronger, _tougher,_ but it didn’t matter. He grew stronger to match.

When the group reached the surface, they collectively sighed in relief. Regardless of how strong they all were, being trapped in a Palace without an easy escape was nerve-wracking. 

Joker gave them a few minutes to rest as he stopped by the Velvet Room to sort through his personas. He had a better idea of what they would face in this Palace now, and he needed his personas to match. 

Once that was done, he led the way back down to confront the menacing looking shadow that blocked the way forward. The following fight was… _different._ The coffin-thing turned Queen into a _literal mouse._ It gave Joker renewed motivation to take the shadow down as quickly as possible. 

While the fight was a bit rough, they made it through. 

As soon as the thing went down, Queen turned back to normal. She was clearly disgruntled by the experience, but otherwise unharmed. After a quick check to make sure everyone was still fine to continue, Joker led the way through the next door. 

The fights only got harder. Not as hard as the coffin shadow, but still. It took everything in him to ensure they made it through alive. 

He didn’t really mind. The challenge was _fun._

And it kept his mind off of why they were here.

Joker got so caught up in the pattern of sneaking, fighting, and puzzle solving that he was taken by surprise when they found the mural. 

Once assembled, it showed Futaba in front of a group of three men. The men all wore suits, and the one in front held what looked like a note. And also…

Futaba was crying.

Fox made a pained noise that was quickly drowned out by a man’s voice. It seemed to be coming from the mural.

_“‘I should have never had Futaba… She was always such a bother... ‘ It seems you caused your mother a great deal of trouble, Futaba-chan… She must have had some kind of maternity neurosis…”_

The voice faded away. The centerpiece of the room rotated and shined the light on the mural… which disappeared. 

Even with it gone, the group was still thinking about it.

Fox rasped, “That’s _nonsense!_ Her mother would have _never_ said anything like that to her!”

Skull quickly moved to place a supportive hand on his arm. “Dude, it’s okay. It’s just what she _thinks_ it said, right? Couldn’t have been her mom.”

Fox shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “That doesn’t make it _better.”_ His voice cracked on the last word. 

Skull just sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I know, man. I’m sorry.”

The group was quiet for a moment before Queen spoke up, “The excuse they gave doesn’t make sense, anyways. There’s no such thing as ‘maternity neurosis’. Not in this sense, at least.”

“So, you think they faked it?” Panther looked at Queen, frowning. 

“They must have.” Queen put a hand on her chin in thought. “A group of men reading a ‘suicide note’ to a girl that pinned the blame on her…” She shut her eyes. “How _awful…”_

From the floor, Mona piped in, “For real…” 

It felt like a lump was growing in Joker’s throat, but he swallowed it down. Now was not the time. 

He looked between the five of them. Queen and Mona looked lost in thought. Panther looked sad. And… Fox still stood with his eyes squeezed shut, holding a hand tightly to his mouth. Skull stood at his side, holding him and gazing at him in helpless concern. 

Everyone looked worse for wear. They were already starting to flag, and after this… 

Joker sighed, then announced, “We’re done for the day. Let’s head back to the safe room.”

——————————

It was late by the time Akira returned to Leblanc. As expected, Goro was long gone. Akira still managed to be disappointed by the fact.

Sojiro perked up upon seeing him. “About time you got back. What’ve you even been up to?”

"Just… you know, out with my friends. We, um. We were helping Yusuke with something. Real time consuming."

Sojiro lifted an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. And since when do you take Morgana on morning walks? You just carry him in your bag everywhere."

"Um." Akira laughed awkwardly. "Would you believe me if I told you I didn't want to seem weird in front of Akechi?"

Sojiro hummed. "I guess that makes sense. Real unnecessary, though. I talked with him after you left, and he seemed awful fond of you. I doubt he'd be scared away by it."

Akira blinked in surprise. "You… talked with him? What about?"

"Oh, just a bit of this and that…" He smirked. "He seems like a nice kid. Good job, picking that one."

Akira's face warmed. "Uh. Picking?"

Sojiro chuckled. "Don't worry, I won’t press ya. He insisted you weren't dating, but I can spot young love when I see it. You've got my blessing if you guys start dating, whatever that's worth."

"Oh, um. Okay." The words were touching, but Akira _really didn't know what to say to that._

Thankfully, Sojiro didn't seem to expect a response. He wandered to the back and hung up his apron. "I'm gonna head out, now. Make sure you lock up the place if you go out again."

"R-right," Akira stuttered.

Sojiro shuffled past him, then was out the door. 

Akira slowly let out a breath as he tried to calm down from that weird embarrassment. 

Morgana jumped out of his bag and onto one of the stools. He huffed dramatically. "Don't think you're off the hook for this morning! I had to practically force you to leave him."

"Yeah, yeah." Akira rolled his eyes. "Look, can we just get up to bed? I'm tired."

Morgana squinted at him. "Will you _actually_ go to sleep, or is that just your usual excuse to avoid a conversation?" 

Akira shrugged. "Both, maybe."

Morgana gave him a very unamused look. 

Akira smiled lopsidedly at him and poked his nose. "You worry too much, Mona. I'll go to bed soon. Promise."

 _"Fine."_ Morgana hopped off of the chair. Without another look back, he made his way up the stairs. 

Akira followed him quietly. 

As Akira changed, Morgana settled down in his usual spot on the bed. By the time Akira was done, he seemed to be falling asleep.

Akira moved to sit at his desk, and… in the quiet of the room, he contemplated the things they saw today. 

Ultimately, they hadn't learned much. Futaba's Palace took a lot more effort to get through than he'd been expecting. The enemies were tough, and there were those weird dog head shadows that just _reeked_ of danger… They managed to avoid them, but Akira wasn't sure how much longer they could get away with that. 

Viewing the mural seemed to unlock the next door forward. He wondered if that meant there would be more murals for the next doors… And if so, how many would there be? What sorts of things would they depict?

He was becoming more certain that Futaba's mother hadn't killed herself. That note just didn't line up at all with what Yusuke and Sojiro said about the woman. She wouldn't have done that, and she _definitely_ wouldn't have left a note like that. 

But there _was_ a note… Where did it come from? Who made it? And who were those men?

It had been a relief that Goro hadn't been in that mural, but Akira knew that didn't mean much. Those men looked like they worked for someone… Someone who would maybe want to kill a researcher and cover it up. 

Someone who had power. Someone who would be able to order a hit. 

Someone like Goro's father - _a politician._

Akira chewed lightly on his lip. 

Why would a politician want to kill a researcher? What even _was_ cognitive psience in the first place? If it really did relate to the psychotic breakdowns, then could that be why? 

Akira really wished he knew what cognitive psience was. He also really _didn't_ want to know. He didn't want to have more confirmation for the awful suspicion he had. 

Could Futaba know about it? She seemed very smart, and maybe her mother had mentioned something… Then again, he should probably wait to ask her. Now wasn’t a good time to go approaching her with weird questions. 

Later, then. 

In any case, the more information Akira learned that didn't counter his suspicion… the more he feared it could be true. 

He didn't know what he'd do if he was right, but he hoped he would never need to figure it out. 

Akira sighed heavily. He probably shouldn't stay up too late thinking about things again. Morgana would have his head if he did. 

So he would go to bed… after his daily message. 

Speaking of which… Akira hadn't checked his phone all day. He pulled it out to see if he had any messages. Like always, there were an assortment from a few different people asking to hang out _(whoops)._ To his surprise, though, there were a few messages from Goro, too. 

He quickly opened them.

_[Goro, 12:41 pm]: Your guardian really does make good coffee._

_[Goro, 1:39 pm]: I hope that favor is going well for you._

_[Goro, 6:04 pm]: I really shouldn’t still be at work, and yet… Here I am._

_[Goro, 6:04 pm]: I should have more time for myself tomorrow, at least._

_[Goro, 6:05 pm]: If it interests you, perhaps we could meet up? After seeing you for such a short time today, I find myself… dissatisfied, I suppose._

_[Goro, 6:06 pm]: I’d like to see you again. Is that strange?_

_[Goro, 8:52 pm]: It’s getting late. Your cat didn’t murder you out of frustration, did he?_

_[Goro, 9:26 pm]: I apologize for sending so many messages, but I’m getting a little worried._

_[Goro, 9:27 pm]: Are you okay?_

Ah. Whoops. 

Goro’s worry warmed Akira’s heart, but also made him feel a little guilty. He moved to respond.

_[Me, 9:48 pm]: Hey hi, sorry for getting back to you so late._

_[Me, 9:48 pm]: Yeah, I’m fine. Was helping Yusuke with some stuff._

_[Me, 9:49 pm]: You know how he is. It’s a whole involved process._

_[Me, 9:49 pm]: Not done yet, either._

_[Goro, 9:51 pm]: Oh, hello._

_[Goro, 9:51 pm]: I can’t really say I know how he is, but I can imagine._

_[Goro, 9:51 pm]: What is he having you do?_

_[Me, 9:52 pm]: Just this project thing. He needed help, so… I’m helping._

_[Goro, 9:52 pm]: That’s very kind of you._

_[Goro, 9:52 pm]: I can’t quite say I’d have done the same._

_[Me, 9:52 pm]: Who knows._

_[Me, 9:53 pm]: Oh yeah, about tomorrow…_

_[Me, 9:53 pm]: I’d love to see you, but I don’t think it’d work out._

_[Me, 9:53 pm]: Still have a lot to do with this thing and all._

_[Goro, 9:54 pm]: I see._

_[Goro, 9:54 pm]: I suppose that’s just as well. I could always use the extra time to catch up on work I’ve been neglecting._

_[Me, 9:54 pm]: Or you could, you know, relax?_

_[Goro, 9:54 pm]: “Relax”? Oh dear, I’m afraid I don’t know the meaning of that one._

_[Me, 9:55 pm]: Squints._

_[Goro, 9:55 pm]: Yes?_

_[Me, 9:55 pm]: There’s GOTTA be some stuff you do to relax._

_[Goro, 9:56 pm]: I suppose I do perform some relaxing activities at times, yes._

_[Me, 9:56 pm]: Like…?_

_[Goro, 9:56 pm]: I frequent a jazz club in Kichijoji. The atmosphere is enjoyable._

_[Goro, 9:57 pm]: Sometimes I people-watch from my balcony._

_[Me, 9:57 pm]: Do you like to read? Watch shows? Anything like that?_

_[Goro, 9:58 pm]: If I am going to actively engage in an activity, I prefer it to be something productive. Usually additional paperwork for my job, or working ahead for school._

_[Goro, 9:58 pm]: “Relaxation” for me is a time where I don’t have to think about things._

_[Me, 9:58 pm]: I guess that’s fair. Still, you don’t have any hobbies? Nothing like that?_

_[Goro, 9:59 pm]: Unless you count destroying a cute boy at billiards, then no._

_[Me, 9:59 pm]: That was ONE TIME._

_[Goro, 9:59 pm]: Many times on one occasion, really._

_[Me, 9:59 pm]: >:/ _

_[Goro, 10:00 pm]: Was there a point to interrogating me about my hobbies, Kurusu-kun?_

_[Me, 10:00 pm]: Idk. Just kinda curious, I guess._

_[Me, 10:00 pm]: There’s a lot I still don’t know about you._

_[Goro, 10:01 pm]: I thought you liked the air of mystery about me._

_[Me, 10:01 pm]: I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s pretty hot._

_[Me, 10:01 pm]: But I also just wanna get to know you._

_[Me, 10:01 pm]: For you._

_[Me, 10:01 pm]: You know?_

_[Goro, 10:02 pm]: … that’s awfully romantic of you._

_[Goro, 10:02 pm]: Interesting that it follows a crass declaration of how my air of mystery is “hot”._

_[Me, 10:02 pm]: I mean, am I wrong?_

_[Goro, 10:03 pm]: I believe it’s a rather subjective statement. For you, it is not wrong._

_[Me, 10:03 pm]: You don’t think it’s hot?_

_[Goro, 10:03 pm]: Are you asking me if I think my own mystery is hot?_

_[Me, 10:03 pm]: Um… I guess?_

_[Goro, 10:04 pm]: Fundamentally, I am not a mystery to myself. There is no mystery for me to appreciate._

_[Goro, 10:04 pm]: That said, I don’t particularly care if someone is “mysterious” or not._

_[Goro, 10:04 pm]: It can be intriguing, but I don’t think I’d say it’s “hot”._

_[Me, 10:05 pm]: Haha, I guess it’s better that way._

_[Me, 10:05 pm]: I’m not really a mysterious person, so._

_[Goro, 10:05 pm]: You’re more mysterious than you think._

_[Me, 10:05 pm]: What is that supposed to mean?_

_[Goro, 10:06 pm]: Hm._

_[Goro, 10:06 pm]: Maybe I will tell you later._

_[Me, 10:06 pm]: ?!?!?_

_[Me, 10:06 pm]: No way, you can’t just leave it at that!_

_[Goro, 10:07 pm]: I very much can._

_[Me, 10:07 pm]: >:/ _

_[Goro, 10:07 pm]: :)_

_[Me, 10:07 pm]: >:O _

For whatever reason, Goro didn’t immediately respond. Akira waited a minute before continuing. 

_[Me, 10:08 pm]: Anyways, um._

_[Me, 10:09 pm]: I promised my roommate I wouldn’t stay up too late, so I should probably get to that._

_[Goro, 10:09 pm]: Ah, okay._

_[Goro, 10:09 pm]: I understand. Sleep is important, after all._

_[Me, 10:09 pm]: Yeah._

_[Goro, 10:10 pm]: … Are you sure you’re okay?_

_[Me, 10:10 pm]: Where’s this coming from?_

_[Goro, 10:10 pm]: Perhaps I’m reading too much into things, but you’ve seemed a bit subdued._

_[Goro, 10:11 pm]: It reminds me of how you were a few nights ago._

_[Me, 10:11 pm]: Really? I’ve been talking the same as normal, though._

_[Goro, 10:11 pm]: There is a difference._

_[Goro, 10:11 pm]: If you don’t want to talk, I won’t force you._

_[Goro, 10:11 pm]: Just… Keep in mind that I am here for you._

_[Goro, 10:12 pm]: I care about your wellbeing, Kurusu-kun._

_[Me, 10:12 pm]: Aw, is this a confession?_

_[Goro, 10:12 pm]: I’m being serious._

_[Me, 10:12 pm]: No, I… I know, don’t worry._

_[Me, 10:13 pm]: I guess I just don’t know what to say to that._

_[Goro, 10:13 pm]: You don’t have to say anything._

_[Goro, 10:13 pm]: I just want to make sure you know._

_[Me, 10:14 pm]: I do know._

_[Me, 10:14 pm]: Thank you, Akechi._

_[Goro, 10:14 pm]: It’s nothing to thank me for._

_[Goro, 10:14 pm]: It’s simply the truth._

_[Me, 10:14 pm]: I still appreciate it._

_[Goro, 10:15 pm]: Okay._

_[Me, 10:15 pm]: Anyways, yeah._

_[Me, 10:15 pm]: Gonna sleep now._

_[Me, 10:15 pm]: Goodnight, Akechi <3 _

_[Goro, 10:16 pm]: Right._

_[Goro, 10:16 pm]: Goodnight, Kurusu-kun._

Akira sighed. 

Of course, if anyone could spot that he wasn’t doing well, it’d be Goro. Having communicated exclusively with each other through written word, he would be able to spot when Akira was more subdued than normal.

He couldn’t hide his mood from Goro, that much was clear. At the very least, he wasn’t the type to press him for answers. Akira had no clue what he’d say if he asked. 

_Definitely not the truth._

Akira was about to get up, when he remembered that he hadn’t written to Goro yet. 

… Right. 

He sighed once more, then grabbed a pen. After writing a quick message, he went right to bed. 

He’d need the rest. 

——————————

Besides Goro’s trip to Leblanc, his day was ultimately uneventful. By the time Akira responded to his texts, Goro had finished showering. He lounged on the couch for the half hour they exchanged messages.

At several points, Goro was tempted to send another heart to Akira, but… He hesitated. Would it be too much? Would Akira think it was weird? Would it make him suspicious? 

Goro wasn’t naturally an affectionate person, so this was _difficult._

In his hesitation, Akira moved the conversation on. While disappointing, it was probably for the best.

Akira’s note came a short bit after he said goodnight via text.

_‘I don’t know what I’m doing, Goro. I’m just trying to stay strong, but…_

_I’m tired.’_

Goro waited for more to appear, but… Nothing else showed up.

He frowned. _Something_ was definitely wrong. Was this all because of the Medjed stress, or was something else going on? 

His fingers itched to grab a pen. No matter how many times he told Akira he was there for him, Akira wasn’t close enough to ‘Akechi’ to open up to him. But ‘Goro’, on the other hand… 

He couldn’t. He knew that.

Still… Goro wished there was some way to help him. He didn’t like how helpless he felt. 

——————————

Akira woke with a renewed determination to face the day’s challenges. Goro wasn’t waiting for him downstairs that morning, but that was fine. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see him right then, anyways. 

Akira called for the Phantom Thieves to meet again. After a brief discussion about their progress, the team headed to Futaba’s Palace.

Once more, putting on Joker’s mask was a relief. With it, he didn’t have to feel. 

Just lead.

As expected, the Palace was filled with even more puzzles. Together, the Thieves managed to get through them all without much trouble. They had another close call of running into one of those dog head shadows, but managed to get away at the last minute. 

They found the second mural much more quickly than the first. No one was happy to see what it depicted. 

Panther flinched away the moment she recognized what it was. While it made Joker sick to his stomach, he forced himself to look at it - to _study_ it. He only had a short bit before it would disappear. 

This was supposed to be the moment Wakaba jumped in front of the car, but something about it… Maybe it was the art style or him looking for things that weren’t there, but… It didn’t look like jumping. 

The way her arms were thrown out… It looked like she was _falling._

As the mural disappeared, Joker silently contemplated the implications of that. He couldn’t help but draw comparisons to the other victims of the mental shutdowns. While he had never seen one happen live, this matched up with what he knew of them; people would stop as their minds literally _shut down._

It wouldn’t be strange for someone to just fall as a result. 

By this point, it was undeniable that this wasn’t a suicide. The note didn’t match at all with what they knew about Wakaba. If the note was fake, then the suicide must’ve been as well. And if it wasn’t a suicide... What else could have put her in front of that car? 

Joker felt a chilling certainty creeping into his heart. He didn’t want to believe it, but there was little that could have made a woman fall in front of a car completely out of nowhere. 

But _why?_ Why would Goro do this? How much did he have to do with the men in suits? 

More importantly, _did he know what they told Futaba?_

 _“Joker,_ come on! Snap out of it!” Someone roughly shook his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

He blinked owlishly at Queen, who still had a hand on his shoulder. The other Phantom Thieves stared at him in concern from behind her.

 _Right._ He wasn’t alone. 

Now wasn’t the time to get caught up in his thoughts. 

He cleared his throat. “Sorry. I’m fine. I got a little distracted.”

Panther frowned. “Are you sure? That was… You just kinda zoned right out after seeing that mural. Considering what it was showing…” 

“It’s fine,” he curtly interrupted. Before she could respond, he started towards the ledge. As he passed the group, he lifted his hand in a motion for them to follow. “Come on. Let’s keep moving.”

By pulling out the authoritative voice, they would know to let it go. After just a moment’s hesitation, they all fell into step behind him. 

The team still had plenty of energy, so Joker pushed them forwards as much as possible. He pressed on even as the enemies became more dangerous, more _lethal._ There were several close calls, but they were nothing a good recarm couldn’t fix. 

It was fine. He knew his strength. So long as he still stood, nothing would keep them down.

He just wanted to be _done_ with this Palace. He didn’t want to see the effects of what Goro did anymore. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of him _knowing._

There was no way, right? It was one thing to murder someone, and another thing entirely to pin the blame for it on an innocent girl. It wasn’t something his Goro would do.

Then again, ‘his Goro’ wouldn’t have killed anyone, either.

At the thought, Joker’s attack faltered and missed. The enemy he’d lunged at swung at him, and he just barely managed to flip out of the way. 

_Shit,_ right, they were in battle. He couldn’t get distracted. 

Queen jumped in and quickly finished off the shadow. She tossed a worried glance at him, but he was already turning away. He gave her no time to question his inattention. 

Even in his frazzled state, he knew they couldn’t continue on forever. They just needed to get to the next mural, then he would call it quits. 

Just a little bit more.

Of course, his luck couldn’t last forever. 

The group came across some of those bird-head shadows. They’d fought enough of them to know they weren’t that strong, so this would be a breeze. 

Or so Joker thought. 

He darted up to one and stabbed at it, but the attack just clipped its side, barely damaging it. He cursed and twisted around, intending to try again, but then he felt it.

The single brush of a finger on his arm. 

He didn’t feel the finger as much as the _effect_ of it. As he stumbled away from the shadow’s raised hand, a cold sensation quickly spread from the point of contact. In the split second before it reached his heart, Joker realized what he’d been hit with.

_Fear._

He gasped as his heart seized. All at once, every single thought he’d been running from came back to him. 

_Goro was a murderer._

_He did this on purpose._

_He knew about it._

_He knew about her._

_Why wouldn’t he blame her?_

_He was a heartless killer, right?_

_What was one innocent life?_

_What was one girl ruined?_

_When he’d already murdered_

**_eighty_ **

_people._

_He wasn’t the same._

_He wasn’t his._

_His Goro was dead._

_His Goro killed himself._

_Right?_

_Imposter._

_Impersonator._

_Liar._

**_You’re a fool for believing him._ **

Akira sobbed, tightly clasping the front of his shirt with one hand. He couldn’t do this- he couldn’t _do this-_

The others scrambled around him, but he paid them no mind, _couldn’t_ pay them any mind, not when his world was collapsing around him, always, always, _always-_

_always_

_there_

_always_

_lying_

_always_

_killing_

_always_

_always_

_always_

**_d e a d_ **

A deafening screech rang out, piercing his ears, his head, _his brain, his mind, hurting, splitting,_ **_agony-_ **

Akira screamed. 

Then knew nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mentions of suicide and abuse. 
> 
> lmao
> 
> i didnt have to end this on a cliffhanger, but then again it's so much fun to ! 
> 
> that royal thing i mentioned is this last lil bit. turns out Andras is royal-only for futaba's palace, but i rly wanted to include an experience i had w/ the game. i like Never got knocked out in battle while playing royal, EXCEPT for the time i was fighting an Andras & i got hit with fear. & i like to conserve items and sp as much as possible, so i just kinda left it, figuring it'd wear off quickly enough. then the shit did Ghastly Wail and suddenly I had a game over and i was just like. the pikachu meme lmao. aka :O  
> it's the source for Good Angst and knocking akira down a notch, so Yes. (also 2 b clear switching back to 'akira' for that last lil bit was a Purposeful Move). 
> 
> GORO AND SOJIRO........................... sojiro is adopting all the teens and that includes goro. he sees this boy who's got no parents and he's just like "aw shit guess im his dad too now". 
> 
> goro was in a weirdly good mood this chapter. must've taken it right from akira, cause He was very much Not having a fun time lol. 
> 
> kinda a small detail but ive been hinting at ann & akira both being Weird about suicide. both being affected by it more than the others. both of them have had to deal with their soulmates being at risk of it (ann having to deal with hers having Tried it), & that's the kind of shit you dont just shake off. tbh it's a trauma of a sort for the both of them, so it's hard for them to deal with the topic when it comes up. 
> 
> still no direct futaba appearances, but she's Present enough in the story i figure i should just go ahead and add her to the tags. sojiro too lol. 
> 
> we will see if i can keep up this every other week schedule, but im gonna Try. if im late sometimes tho dont worry, im okay, school's just probs kicking my ass.  
> god i hate school.
> 
> Next Time: Some endings.


	19. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira does some thinking. Goro does some worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo hi,, chapter here. kinda long! not as long as i wanted it to be. school is homophobic and made me cut like 2 scenes off BUT we'll get 'em eventually. 
> 
> not much2 say here. some nice things happen in this chapter tho ! hope u guys enjoy.
> 
> One Warning for this one
> 
> (beta'd by dumbassdisaster)

The first thing Akira became aware of as he awoke was a pounding in his head. He slowly registered that he was lying on a hard surface, though his head was pillowed on something soft. Hushed voices filled the otherwise quiet room.

_Where am I…?_

He decided to listen in on the voices. Maybe that would tell him what he'd need to know. 

"-but he definitely was, right? I wasn't just imagining that, was I?"

"No, you weren't. Something about that mural must have unsettled him. He was slipping up a lot, afterwards."

"To think he would have allowed for a simple fear to do him in…"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. Like, why'd he not use an item? He's the one who's _got_ 'em."

"Queen, you have that new skill, do you not? Why didn't you use it?"

"There was just… a lot going on. I didn't even realize what it was until he was knocked out."

"If only I hadn't been so low on sp… I could've just revived him right away…"

"Aw, no one's blaming you, Mona."

"Panther…!"

"I think that was part of the problem, Mona. He was pushing us a lot harder than normal. Whatever that mural did to him, it made him rush things. He wasn't thinking rationally." 

"Maybe he just wanted to hurry up and help Futaba?" 

"Our leader is not one to let something frazzle him like that, though. While he doubtlessly cares… he wouldn't have let his compassion do this to him."

"It had to have been something else, then."

"But what…?"

… they were talking about him. 

Judging by how they were still using code names, they must've still been in the Metaverse. Sure enough, upon paying attention, he felt Joker's coat weighing on his shoulders. He was still wearing his gloves, but… 

He reached up with one hand to feel his own face. For some reason, his mask wasn't on. 

"Oh! He's awake!" 

He heard the sound of shuffling. Peeking one eye open, he saw all of his friends gathered around him, looking down at him in concern. 

Mona clambered up onto the bench beside him. "How are you feeling, Joker?"

_Joker, huh?_

He didn't really feel like Joker, right then. Joker was supposed to be calm and unflappable. Joker wasn't supposed to be knocked out by a simple _fear ailment._

He groaned and shut his eyes, then covered them with his palms. "... my head hurts."

Panther responded, "Yeah, I bet. It sounded pretty bad…"

"... I don't want to think about it."

"Well, you're going to have to think about it," Queen asserted. "Joker, _what happened?_ This was so unlike you."

Irritation sparked in his chest. "Actually, it _was_ pretty like me, considering I'm the one who did it."

Silence fell as they took in his words. 

Skull tentatively stated, "That's not a _good_ thing, man." 

"Yeah. I know." He sat up and tried to ignore how that made the pounding in his head worse. He opened his eyes to gaze at his own lap. _"Look._ I know what happened today. It was my fuck up. I'll learn from it. But I don't want to _talk about it."_

"Joker, you _need to,"_ Queen stressed. "To work as a proper team, we need to be open about things that are causing problems."

"Then we're taking a few days off."

There were noises of surprise from several people, but it was Queen who answered, _"Joker._ Stop ignoring the problem."

"I'm not _ignoring_ it. I just…" He bit his lip softly. "I just can't handle this right now, okay? Fox, I'm sorry we'll have to delay helping her by a few days."

"If it is for the good of the team, I understand. It would be foolish to charge on ahead when we are not at our best."

Well, that felt pretty pointed. 

_… Not that I don't deserve it._

"... right." Still avoiding their gazes, he twisted around to look for his mask. He found it laying next to the bundle he'd woken up on. It looked like Skull's jacket, carefully folded to keep the metal parts out of the way. "... oh."

With the discovery, he felt far too vulnerable. It felt like their stares were burning holes into him, and he _couldn't handle it._ He grabbed his mask and shoved it back onto his face, then pulled out his phone. He muttered, "I'll let you guys know when to meet up again." 

He opened up the MetaNav and found they were in a safe room, as expected. He didn't wait for them to reply before clicking to teleport to the entrance. 

As soon as they appeared out in the desert sun, he was already walking towards the exit. 

Queen called out from behind him, "Joker, _wait!"_

He didn't stop. Once he was far enough from them, he clicked the navigation to leave… and appeared in front of Sojiro's house alone. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets, picked a random direction, and just started walking. 

He needed some time to think. 

——————————

Hours passed as Akira walked. He didn’t have any kind of destination in mind - just the need to escape from things for a little while.

His phone buzzed often, though he didn’t turn it off. He read every message he received, even as they made his guilt feel worse. None of his friends seemed angry at him for his slip up. They just kept asking if he was okay. 

He hated it. He’d _fucked up._ Sure, he was the one to receive the consequence for it, but he still didn’t feel like he deserved their worry. 

Even more difficult to deal with were the messages that Goro sent to him.

_[Goro, 4:12 pm]: It will make you happy to know that I plan to use my evening to relax, after all. I believe I will spend some time at the jazz club._

_[Goro, 6:55 pm]: It's a nice place. I think you'd like it. The music is always lovely, especially when they have a live singer. The drinks are good, as well._

_[Goro, 6:59 pm]: Maybe I could bring you here for that date?_

_[Goro, 7:00 pm]: If you wanted to try another round at billiards, that location is nearby as well._

_[Goro, 8:40 pm]: I suppose you must still be busy with that favor. It seems rather time consuming._

_[Goro, 10:21 pm]: Kurusu-kun?_

It ate him up inside, but Akira just _couldn’t_ handle this right now. With the knowledge of what Goro probably did weighing on him like this, how was he supposed to talk to him like nothing happened? He couldn’t. 

When Akira started walking, it’d been twilight. The sun set as he walked, painting the world around him in vibrant oranges that soon faded into darkness. Even as the shadows grew, he still did not stop. 

He didn't know where he was going. He wandered aimlessly, changing directions every so often. He supposed he was lost, though it was by his own choice. 

This time was meant to be spent thinking, but he didn’t want to. He didn't want to confront the suspicion that had turned into a certainty. 

Almost against his will, though… he thought about it.

If Goro had killed Wakaba… Yusuke said that she'd died on August 21st, almost two years ago. It'd have meant Goro was already killing when he was barely 16 years old. 

It meant… 

Akira's eyes widened as he realized his birthday was only a few weeks after August 21st. That day, when Goro wrote to him for his 15th birthday… When he'd written 'I'm sorry'... Was that occasion fresh in his mind? If so, why was he apologizing to Akira?

It wasn't a good realization. It made the pit of dread in his heart grow ever larger. 

The question in his mind once more was _why?_ Why would Goro do that? Why work _for_ his father instead of against him? It just didn't make sense. 

Akira sighed and checked the time, ignoring the newest messages sent by his friends. It was approaching 11 pm, and he had no clue where he was. 

He didn't know what he was doing. He just didn't want to go home. 

He decided to find somewhere to go, instead of just wandering aimlessly. Upon checking his map, he saw he wasn't far from Inokashira Park… At this hour, it would probably be mostly empty. It sounded like a nice place to go. 

He changed directions to head there. On the way, he picked up a quick dinner at a convenience store and ate while walking. Once 11 pm passed, he kept a careful eye out for any police officers. He was _definitely_ breaking curfew, but he found he didn't care. 

He still didn't want to get caught and sent home, though. 

The food helped to sooth his headache, at least. By the time he reached the park, it was dull enough that he could ignore it. 

As expected, it was almost completely empty. He passed by a couple on the bridge into the park, then saw no one else. He would still watch for possible patrolling policemen, but he felt like he was mostly in the clear. 

Since coming to Tokyo, Akira found that Inokashira Park was one of his favorite places. It was peaceful in a way that most of Tokyo was not. In the height of day, it was often bustling with people, but it always quieted as the day grew late.

This was the first time he'd been here this late, and he found it was almost silent. The sound of his footsteps on the dirt path was accompanied by the chirps of crickets and the occasional call of a bird. The sound of the city hummed dully in the background. 

Finally, he was alone. 

… He didn't know what to do, now. 

He kept walking until he was about halfway along the path, then found a bench to sit on. Without the noise of his footsteps, the night seemed even quieter. He sighed heavily and looked up at the sky.

As always, it was depressingly plain. He’d known that the light pollution from big cities made the stars invisible, but actually seeing it firsthand… It made him miss the stars. Besides his sister, that was probably the thing he missed the most from Ueda. 

… And now he was missing his hometown. 

It was stupid. He never really liked it there, but… something as simple as not seeing the stars was enough to make him wish he was back.

Would his life have been simpler if he’d never stepped in to save that woman? If he’d never stayed late for practice in the first place? 

Without being arrested, he wouldn’t have come to Tokyo. He wouldn’t have met his friends, or become the leader of the Phantom Thieves. 

His life would have been simpler, yes. But would that have been better? 

… No. Even if he’d kept his head in the sand, Goro would’ve had the same life. At least this way, he could maybe help. He just… didn’t know how.

Akira sighed again and glanced around. The park around him was still empty. With this confirmed, he quietly asked, “Arsène, what am I supposed to do?”

_“Why are you asking me?”_

“It’s…” Akira leaned against the back of the bench, crossing his arms. “I don't know. You just seem like you might be able to help."

_"What can I offer you that you don't already have?"_

"Wisdom, maybe? You always seem so confident, so…"

_"So you think I would have the answers to your troubles."_

"... Yeah, basically."

_"Keep in mind, little thief, I am only a facet of yourself. I exist only because of you. I have no wisdom to give you that you could not generate yourself."_

Akira frowned. "That can't be right, can it? From the start, you've seemed… pretty larger than life. You've pushed me to be stronger - to confront the things in myself I don't want to face."

_"That is a fallacy of your own mind. Yes, my visage was adopted from stories before your time, but ultimately,_ **_I am thou, thou art I._ ** _We are one and the same. Everything that I am is simply a part of what you are."_

"But- sure, I'm more confident now, but I wasn't at the start! You had to push me to stand up for Ryuji. To _save_ him. If you weren't there, I…" 

_"You would have found a way to save him anyways, because that is who you are."_

Akira shook his head in bafflement. "How can you say that so confidently?"

_"How many times are you going to make me say it? I am you. I know the depths of your soul and the strength that you hold. You continuously underestimate yourself, but you should not. You are every ounce the thief that I am and more."_

"And _more?"_

_"Yes. You are a Wildcard. You contain multitudes. My confidence is only a portion of your identity. Truly, you are better suited for solving this problem than I could be."_

"That… doesn't sound like your usual confidence, Arsène."

_"Confidence does not mean I am all-powerful. Certainty of the self includes recognizing one's faults and limitations."_

Akira huffed a laugh. "See? There's some wisdom you can give me."

_"It is nothing you do not already know."_

"It can still be nice to have it pointed out."

_"I am not going to hold your hand, Akira. You must confront and adapt to your problems on your own. I am your strength, not your guidance. That direction should come from your own heart."_

"You-!" Akira rubbed a hand on his face in frustration. "You were _just_ talking about how you're me. What's it matter if you lay it out for me? It'd still be coming from my 'heart', right?" 

_"If I coddle you, you will simply grow dependent on me for direction. I may not always be a part of you. You must be capable of reaching conclusions with your own heart. Do not rely on me for everything."_

Akira paused to take in the words. As frustrating as it was, Arsène was right. He sighed. "Well, fine. That still doesn't help me with my current problem."

_"The problem you have been running from?"_

"I'm not _running-"_

_"And that is why you are alone in this park at such a late hour?"_

"I- yes! I needed time to think!"

_"There is a difference between taking time to think and running from the people who wish to help you. Tonight, you did the latter."_

Akira rolled his eyes. "Oh, _now_ you're willing to talk me through things."

_"I am not. You are just lying to yourself. Stop running from the truth and stop running from your problems. You will only meet ruin should you continue."_

"'Ruin', huh? Now you're sounding like Igor."

_"Perhaps there is reason for that."_

"Sure." Akira bit his lip softly in thought. "... alright, so I have to come up with some way to confront all of this."

_"Correct."_

"Ideally, by myself."

_"Not necessarily. I simply will not offer you the answers that you need to figure out for yourself."_

"You're just talking in circles now. You know that, right?"

_"You can turn to friends for help - that is not weak - but I cannot lead you to your answers. You must do that yourself."_

"Sure, fine. Whatever." Akira sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The park was still quiet around him. "... I don't really want to go back yet, though."

_"Where do you intend to go?"_

"I… I don't know. I could always just wander around."

_"Even you are not infallible, little thief. It would be a problem if you were caught breaking curfew."_

"... Yeah, I know." 

_"You also cannot run all night."_

Akira didn't answer. He wanted to stubbornly insist he could, but he knew it’d be dumb.

Out of curiosity, he pulled his phone out to check the time and found it was approaching midnight. Thankfully, the messages from his friends had basically stopped. He still didn’t want to answer them.

_“‘Not running from them’, huh?”_

“Oh, shut up,” Akira grumbled. 

There weren't any more messages from Goro, either. Guilt sat heavily in his heart for ignoring him, but he just… he just couldn't, right then. He couldn't act like everything was normal - like everything was _okay._ Goro would spot it easily, and Akira couldn't handle those questions. 

He locked his phone, stuck it back into his pocket, then just… sat there. 

The lake was beautiful, at least. Without the assortment of boats that littered the water during the daytime, it somehow seemed larger than normal. 

The water lapped peacefully against the bank. A duck floated by without a care. 

Akira still didn't want to go back.

He knew he needed to. It was far too late to be out like this, _especially_ after such a draining Metaverse trip. He could feel the weariness deep in his bones. 

… Yeah. He needed to go home. 

With yet another sigh, Akira stood. He cast one last gaze to the water, then turned and started back down the path towards Leblanc. 

It'd be another hour of walking, probably. Maybe he'd feel less dread by the time he arrived. 

——————————

Goro hadn't heard from Akira all day, and he was starting to worry. 

It wasn't uncommon for Akira to be busy during the day. Usually, if he didn't text for long periods of time, he was in the middle of Phantom Thief business. 

Whatever this favor for Kitagawa was, Goro was almost certain it involved something with the Metaverse. 

He had absolutely no clue what, though. 

While the mysterious Phantom Thieves movement was perplexing, it wasn't what made Goro truly worried. No, what worried him was the fact that even late into the night, Akira _still_ hadn't responded. He always got back to him, even if it was late, but… not this time, apparently. 

He also hadn't written. 

Goro waited up for him to see if he'd make some form of contact. After midnight rolled past without any word from Akira, Goro was forced to accept that he probably wouldn't be receiving anything from Akira that night. 

What was going _on?_ Akira had seemed stressed, but he'd acted mostly normal with Goro. He even sent a heart at the end of their last text conversation. 

A part of Goro was worried he'd somehow said something weird. Looking through it all, though, he just couldn't see anything amiss from his end. 

Something must have happened. Akira did not go without writing unless something very bad had happened. 

The single reassurance Goro had was that their connection was not broken. So long as he did not feel the pain of Akira dying, he could have faith that he was alive. But still… that was no guarantee that Akira was _okay._

Yet again, Goro was tempted to write to him. He was _worried,_ and he knew that would be a great way to get Akira to respond. He'd dropped everything to respond to Goro the few times he'd written to him in the last two years… 

What would he even say, though? He wasn't supposed to know Kurusu was _his_ Akira. It'd be strange to write out of nowhere when he'd just missed a daily message. 

No, he couldn't. There were too many reasons for him to not. 

It still didn't stop his worry. 

Goro silently made plans to visit Leblanc again should Akira remain unresponsive, then went to bed. 

——————————

As it turned out, staying out past 1 am after a draining Metaverse trip was _very tiring._ Akira was dead on his feet by the time he got home.

He found Morgana fast asleep, curled up next to his pillow. Akira remained conscious just long enough to change into his sleepwear, then plopped into bed. The moment he shut his eyes, he was out like a light. 

He slept. 

And slept. 

… And slept.

At one point, he was vaguely aware of his shoulder being shaken, but he just grumbled and stuffed his face into his pillow. The shaking stopped as whoever it was apparently decided to leave him alone. 

Next he knew, his shoulder was being shaken again. This time, it was accompanied by Sojiro's voice. 

"Damn, kid, are you planning on just sleeping all day?"

Akira groaned and tried to hide his face again. The shaking didn't stop. 

"It's almost 4 pm. I know it's summer break and all, but don't you think it's time to get up already?"

Akira made a noise of discontent, then mumbled, "I'm tired."

_"Still?_ What've you been getting up to?"

"Stuff," he supplied helpfully. 

"'Stuff', huh? It's nothing _illegal,_ is it?"

Akira made a vague noise of denial. 

"... Well, alright. Good to know you're not dead, at least. I'll let you sleep for now, but you'd better make sure you get up at _some_ point. You gotta eat eventually."

Akira hummed noncommittally. 

Sojiro sighed. "Guess I'll leave you to it, then." There was a shuffling, then a muttered, _"Teenagers."_

The sound of footsteps on the staircase announced his departure. 

In the resulting silence of the room, Akira was more than happy to fall back asleep. 

Hours later, he awoke again, this time alone. He felt far too groggy… and he smelled curry?

He looked to the space next to his bed and saw a single plate of curry sitting there for him. For some reason, the discovery almost made him want to cry. 

——————————

By Thursday evening, Akira still hadn't texted or written to Goro, and he was getting truly worried. As such, come Friday morning, Goro found himself on yet another trip to Leblanc. 

Walking up to the café, he realized he was much less nervous than the last time he made this trip. He still didn't feel like he deserved to be there, but Sakura's acceptance of him helped to soothe the worst of his nerves. 

Once he arrived, he pushed his way inside the shop. He'd almost been expecting the same setup that he'd previously walked in on, but was sorely disappointed. Only Sakura stood behind the counter; Akira was nowhere to be seen. 

Goro frowned as he made his way inside to sit on a stool. 

Sakura's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, it's you…!" He paused, then shook his head. "If you're here to see the kid, you just missed him. He rushed out without really telling me what he was doing. Even left his cat here."

"His… cat? Is that out of the normal?"

Sakura waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah. The kid brings the thing with him everywhere, usually." 

"... Really."

"Yup." Sakura paused, then looked vaguely guilty. "Though, I guess he didn't want me to tell you that." 

Goro lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Why is that?"

Sakura shrugged. "Didn't wanna seem weird to you, he said."

"Weird? Him?" Goro chuckled. "Oh, I have no illusions in my mind regarding how 'weird' he is. It's no bother to me."

"Right? I told him you didn't seem like you'd mind, but he still looked a bit unsure." Sakura smiled crooked. "That's young love for you, I guess."

Goro startled. _"Young-"_ He cut himself off. Ignoring how warm his face felt, he asked, "Did- did he tell you that?"

Sakura gave him a knowing look. "Not directly, no, but you learn to pick some things up through the years." His smile grew. "You seem to care a lot about that though, for someone not dating him."

_Oh, fuck you._

Goro laughed lightly. "Ah, it's nothing of the sort. I was simply… surprised by your assertion."

"Sure, whatever you say." Sakura didn't look convinced in the slightest. "Anyways, hope you weren't looking forward to seeing him. He's been pretty absent, the past few days."

Goro frowned. "Absent? Absent how?"

Sakura held a hand on his chin and looked towards the front door. “Well, since you were last here, he’s been out basically all day. Didn’t even see him the night before last, he came back so late. _Then_ he went and slept most of yesterday.” He shook his head disapprovingly. “I don’t know what that kid is doing, but that’s no way to spend his summer break. He hasn’t mentioned anything to you, has he?”

The worry in Goro’s heart only grew with everything Sakura said. He shook his head absentmindedly. “No, I… Truthfully, I was hoping that I would learn more about what he was up to by coming here. He hasn’t been responding to my text messages.”

Sakura’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really? Now _that_ is concerning.”

“... Yeah.” Goro sighed. “If there is nothing else for you to share, then I suppose I have accomplished what I came here for. Should you find out more…” He trailed off, unsure of where he was going with that.

Sakura supplied, “Do kids still have emails, these days? I could toss one your way if I learn anything.”

“Ah, that would work, yes. I don’t know about other people my age, but I do have an email I actively use. I can give it to you.” Goro immediately pulled his briefcase onto his lap to dig out a scrap piece of paper and a pen. He scrawled one of his emails down, then slid the paper across the counter.

Sakura picked it up and glanced at it. “Alright, then. I’ll keep you updated.” He slipped it into a pocket, then looked back up to Goro. “You don’t have to leave yet, by the way. Might as well have a cup while you’re here, yeah?”

“I… Suppose that wouldn’t be disagreeable. You still have that type you served me previously, yes?” 

“Yup.” Sakura smiled lopsidedly. “Glad you liked it so much, kid.” 

Without waiting for a response, Sakura pulled the beans out and started the machine. Much like last time, the two fell into an easy silence as Sakura made the coffee. The smell of it wafted through the air, contributing to the relaxed atmosphere. 

Goro soon had the cup of coffee in his hands. Sipping on it, he found it was just as good as the last. 

Neither bothered to speak again; they didn’t need to. Sakura went back to watching the TV while Goro slowly made his way through the cup. 

It was quiet - _peaceful._

Every time Goro came here, he grew to like the place even more. 

——————————

It was getting harder to avoid Morgana's judgement _(concern)._ Akira had gotten by without any talks about what happened so far, but he was certain it wouldn't last. 

Friday morning, he waited for a moment where Morgana was distracted, then ran. 

He didn't have a plan. Usually, when he wandered the streets, he would head to his usual haunts to see if any of his friends were around to chat. Right then, he didn't feel confident in talking to _anyone,_ even the people completely unrelated to everything. 

He was slipping. That much was obvious. 

But what was he supposed to do? Even the thought of talking to his team about it brought his mind back to that moment in the metaverse _(cold, pain, fear, agony)_ and their judgement afterwards, and-

No. _No._

He couldn't.

The only person he could possibly confide in was Goro, but he _obviously_ couldn't talk to him about it. He didn't really want to talk to him in general, all things considered. 

It made him feel guilty to ignore his texts like this, but- _fuck,_ Goro had spent nearly the entirety of the past two years ignoring him. He could handle being ignored in return for a bit.

None of this helped with the question of what he should be doing, though. 

Akira decided to just wander. Maybe something would pop out at him, eventually.

——————————

Ultimately, Akira found himself in Kichijoji practicing darts. It was as good a thing to do as anything, and he'd been trying to perfect his technique, anyways. 

After several hours, he checked his phone. Among the messages from concerned friends (that he ultimately ignored), he saw a message from Lala asking him if he could work tonight. 

He almost replied that he couldn't before pausing. Sure, he wasn't doing well, but it was all emotions. Physically, he was fine. He could certainly work, and maybe it'd help him keep his mind off things. 

With this in mind, he replied that he'd be there. He finished up his game of darts, then set out for Shinjuku. 

——————————

Work wasn't too busy. There were just enough people to distract him without being stressful. Akira spent his shift listening to people's troubles, like normal. None of them expected him to talk in return; that wasn't why he was there. 

It worked perfectly. The hours flew past, and Akira could _almost_ forget about his situation.

(Though the clear absence of Morgana from his bag made it so he couldn't completely forget.)

The customers slowly trickled out as the night grew late. Around now was when he'd usually head home, since Lala didn't want him staying out too late, but… He still didn't want to go back. 

Instead, he occupied himself with wiping the counters absentmindedly. 

He heard a heavy sigh to his side. Looking up, he saw Lala frowning at him. 

"Alright, boy, what's up with you? You've looked like someone ate your leftovers all evening. Something's gotta be wrong."

"Ah…" Akira looked away awkwardly. "It's… Don't worry about it. It's no big deal, really."

"You know, that's exactly what people say when it's actually a pretty big deal. Come on, what's going on?"

He exhaled in frustration. "Just- stupid stuff. Really, it's fine." 

"'Stupid stuff', hm? What, like teen drama?"

"... Something like that."

Lala hummed. Akira looked back up to find her still inspecting him.

Upon meeting his gaze, she motioned towards the bar. "Take a seat, kid. From the looks of things, you could really use someone to talk to about all this."

"It's- seriously, I'm fine."

She tutted. "You keep saying that, but you've got some _heavy_ bags under your eyes. Let me worry about you for a bit, okay?" She snapped her fingers insistently. "Come, now. Sit."

Akira hesitated for only a moment before giving up. When Lala got like this, there really was no point in arguing. With his head hanging, he walked around to the other side of the counter and sat. 

He heard her fill up some kind of glass, then shuffle around the counter as well. She sat down with one seat between them and slid the glass to him. "Here - it's water. It'll give you something to focus on."

Absentmindedly, he poked at the glass. The ice inside clinked. He ran his finger through the condensation forming on the surface, drawing random lines.

Lala started, "So what kind of drama can get _you_ down in the dumps? I didn’t even know you _could_ be stressed out by something like this, considering I've seen you handle hoards of stampeding customers without breaking a sweat.”

Akira knew he wouldn’t be able to share the exact situation with her, but maybe… Maybe it would be okay to speak about it vaguely. Maybe someone completely uninvolved would help to give him a better perspective. 

With this in mind, Akira slowly answered, "It… has to do with someone I'm close to. _Really_ close to. He… probably did something bad that hurt a friend of a friend. And I don't… I don't know how to feel about it."

"Someone you're 'really' close to, hm? Is he a boyfriend?"

Akira laughed lightly, a little bitterly. "Technically, no. He hasn't wanted to make it official, but… I'm- I'm in love with him, yeah." 

It was the first time he'd admitted to it out loud. Somehow, it felt kind of freeing. 

She made a noise of sympathy. "What kind of boy is this that’s playing with your heart on top of hurting someone you know?”

He swallowed. Quietly, he admitted, "My soulmate."

After a moment, Lala breathed, "Oh, _honey."_

Akira shut his eyes. "He's- he's not a bad person. He's just gone through a lot, and I don't want to force him into a relationship if he's not ready for it. It makes me sad, but I'm not upset with him for it. But the- the thing he probably did- I don't know. I know he probably did it, but I don't entirely know _why,_ and… and I'm scared that he wasn't as unwilling as I thought he was, before. I'm scared that he knew what he was doing, and did it in a way to hurt this girl in the worst possible way, and if- if that's true, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to keep in contact with him when he's hurt someone like this- someone so important to my friend? I feel like I'm not supposed to stay talking to him, to stay _caring_ about him, when he's done this. It feels like I'd be betraying my friends, and-" His voice cracked, and he realized only then how close to tears he was. He took a shuddered breath before concluding in a whisper, "I just don't know what to _do."_

Lala was quiet as his words sunk in. She sighed. "Teen drama really is more complex these days, huh?"

Akira didn't know how to respond to that. He stayed silent.

"... Look, kid. I can't give you solid advice without knowing what's actually going on, but have you tried talking with this boy about it? Sounds like a lot of your problem right now comes from not knowing his side of it."

He shook his head. "I- I can't. I'm not even supposed to know he's doing these things. If I go to him about it, he'd… I don't know. He'd probably react badly."

"... None of what you're saying is making him sound good, boy. Why do you have so much faith in him?"

Akira bit his lip softly. "Just… Things weren't always like this. I _know_ he's not a bad person because I've known him for most of my life. A few years back, he just… He fell in with someone bad. He _hates_ him, but this man has a lot of power over him and is making him do these things he doesn't want to."

"... That sounds like a pretty big problem."

He laughed bitterly. "Yup. My life's a nightmare. But… I'm working on getting him out of there."

Lala sighed. "Guess I'll just have to trust you on that." She tapped her nails on the counter. "If that's the case, kid, why are you so bothered with this new thing? If you know he doesn't want to do this stuff, then nothing's really changed, has it?"

"I…" He opened his eyes to gaze at the cup in thought. He idly dragged a finger through the condensation pooling at its bottom. "... I don't know. I guess it just… I wasn't expecting it. It took me by surprise."

"And so you assumed the worst?"

"... I guess so." 

"It's always possible it's as bad as you're scared of, but you can't really know, can you? Not unless you find some way to ask him."

_Some way to ask him, huh…?_

Akira's lips parted in dawning realization. He couldn't ask him directly, of course, but maybe there _was_ some way to learn what Goro knew of Futaba. 

He couldn't ask him, but he could _observe._

He whispered, "Maybe… Maybe I _can…"_

"Oh? You thought of a way that won't mess things up?"

He chuckled breathlessly. _"Yeah._ I- yeah." He looked up to smile at her. "I'll just have to ask a favor from someone, but- yeah. I think I know how I'll do it."

A smile grew on her own face. "Now, _there's_ the boy I know. Good for you that you've thought of something." 

He nodded. "Yeah. I… Thank you, Lala-chan. I don't know if I'd have thought of this without you."

"Aw, you flatterer." She waved her hand. "I really didn't do anything, but I'm glad it helped, anyways."

"That's not true - you helped me sort things out. It means a lot to me."

"If you say so." She raised an eyebrow. "So? Turns out talking does help sometimes, huh?"

He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so."

She chuckled along with him. "Good I could get you to see that. Kids never wanna talk about their problems, though they really should. Could've gotten me outta some trouble if I had when I was a wee girl."

"Oh? _You_ getting into trouble, Lala-chan? I would've never guessed," he teased. 

"Hey, watch it, boy." Despite the warning, she was still smiling. "Now, was there anything else you wanted to talk about? Even if you don’t have more problems to sort through, you could always tell me a bit about why you like this boy so much."

A bashful smile grew on Akira's face. He looked away and idly twirled a lock of his bangs around a finger. "Well… I don't know. I like a lot of things about him."

“Yeah? What’s he look like?”

“He’s…” Akira breathed a laugh. “Um. He’s very pretty. His eyes are- they’re like, _deep._ A really nice color, kinda- kinda russet. And his hair is kinda wavy, and _really_ soft… He looks so…” He swallowed. “He’s… I really, _really_ want to kiss him.”

Lala giggled. “Sounds like you’ve got it bad. What about his personality, hm? Looks aren’t everything, after all.” 

“Oh, his personality is _even better._ He’s… He’s kinda mean, but in a joking way. He never says anything actually hurtful to me. It’s just like- dry humor. And, _god,_ his smirk when he’s teasing me is just…” Akira laughed again. “I don’t know, it’s just nice to talk with him. It’s- it’s _easy._ And he’s _so_ smart and so confident, and- just. God, I love him so much.”

“Oh, young love,” Lala sighed wistfully. “You’d better savor it, boy. You won’t be this young ever again.” 

_Yeah, thank god._

He glanced back to her with a crooked smile. “You never know. I could be the one to discover the secret to immortality.” 

“If you do, you better let me in on that secret. I’m not getting any younger,” she laughed. 

“You’ll be the first I tell,” he promised. 

"Good." She smiled warmly at him. "So, tell me a bit about growing up with him. What sorts of stuff did you two get up to?"

"Well…" Akira paused as he thought about it. "There _was_ this one time where he got so excited about this show that he couldn't sleep. We both watched Featherman when growing up, and he was _so_ into it, so when an episode came out with a cool plot twist, he was just, like, _vibrating."_

"Oh, he sounds _adorable."_

"Right?" He breathed a laugh. "Oh, and don't even get me _started_ on how much he'd talk about it."

"Boy, I've got all night to listen as long as you'd like." 

His smile widened. "Well, I can't stay for _too_ long, since I gotta get back before the trains stop running, but… It _is_ summer break…"

"Mmhm. And I sure do love a good love story."

"Yeah. Yeah- okay, I can talk some more, then." He leaned an elbow on the counter and rested his cheek in his hand. "So, we were both into Featherman, yeah? So of course we picked out characters we both wanted to be- _totally_ characters that are in love with each other, by the way- and…"

——————————

By the time Akira finished talking to Lala and returned to Leblanc, it was late. Sojiro was long gone, but… Morgana laid on one of the stools, fast asleep. 

It looked like he'd been waiting for him. The thought sent a pang through Akira's heart. 

He paced up to the stool and scooped him carefully into his arms. Morgana stirred, grumbling in his sleep, but didn't wake. Akira made his way to the stairs, carrying his friend. 

Halfway up, the little furry bundle mumbled, "Akira…?"

Akira softly shushed him. "It's fine. Keep sleeping."

Morgana wriggled as they reached the top of the stairs. "I… No, you…. You keep coming back so late or sleeping through the day- I'm not going to let it go, this time!"

Akira sighed. He paced over to the bed and set Morgana down. The not-cat ruffled himself, then glared up at Akira like he'd not been adorably asleep just moments ago. 

Akira met his gaze guiltily. "Look, I know I haven't been a good leader. Or- or even a good friend. I'm sorry. I'm going to call for a group meeting tomorrow to explain myself."

Morgana narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "... fine. You'd better not run again."

"I won't," Akira promised. "For now, we should both sleep. I know I need to."

Morgana rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet. You've been gone _all day._ What have you even been up to?"

"Um. Well, I wandered a lot. Played some darts. Then I went to work at Crossroads." He paused. "I had… I had a talk with Lala. She put some things into perspective for me."

"Oh, and that's what's brought your head out of your ass?"

Akira huffed a laugh. "Yeah, pretty much. Come on, let's get to bed." 

Morgana glared at him for a moment longer before shaking his head and curling up on the bed. He continued to grumble, though it was quiet enough that Akira couldn't make out any words. 

Akira began working on getting changed. As he pulled his phone from his pocket, he suddenly remembered the messages he'd been ignoring. His friends had at least some idea what was going on, but… 

Guiltily, he opened up his text conversation with Goro. He hadn't received any messages from him yesterday, but there were two from earlier today. 

_[Goro, 4:58 pm]: I hope you are doing alright. I stopped by Leblanc again, and Sakura-san told me you've been busy the past few days._

_[Goro, 5:00 pm]: Whatever you've been up to, I wish you luck. It's been quiet without your messages to annoy me._

He'd stopped by Leblanc…? Had he really been that worried about Akira? 

The guilt ate insistently at his gut. Tentatively, he typed out a response. 

_[Me, 12:05 am]: Sorry for not getting back to you. Things have been kinda hard, but I'm hoping they'll be better now._

_[Me, 12:06 am]: The jazz club sounds really nice. We can talk about going there sometime. Tho I still have probably a few more days until stuff's completely sorted out for me._

_[Me, 12:08 am]: I'm sorry for worrying you. I hope you sleep well. <3 _

As he waited for Goro to possibly respond, he switched over to the Phantom Thieves chat to shoot off a quick message. 

_[Me, 12:09 am]: Meeting tomorrow. Noon @ Leblanc._

He contemplated sending an apology, but decided against it. He'd be apologizing plenty tomorrow, after all.

There was still no response from Goro. It wasn't too surprising, considering how late it was. Goro _did_ have a job to get to in the morning, so he probably wouldn't be responding tonight.

With a sigh, Akira set his phone down on the side of his bed. 

There was just one more thing for him to do before going to sleep. After finishing changing, he wandered over to his desk to grab a pen and quickly scrawled a message out on his arm. 

_'I love you, Goro. I'm trying my best.'_

Goro wouldn't understand the reason behind it, but that was fine. He just wanted him to know. 

Akira set the pen back down, then plopped into bed. He'd need plenty of rest to face the conversation to come.

——————————

Goro went to bed without any contact from Akira for the third day in a row. To say he was worried would be an understatement. 

Upon sleepily checking his phone in the morning and finding the messages from Akira, he sat up, instantly awake. The pit of dread in his heart eased as he read the messages. They didn't tell him anything about why he'd been gone, but they were still _something._

They told him that he hadn't done anything to cause whatever this had been. Akira wasn't upset with him. 

If he was texting again, then what if… 

Goro glanced down at his arm and found a written message, as well. This one only made him more confused. 

_Trying his best…?_

Well, regardless of whatever that was about, Goro had something to reply to. He quickly typed out a message.

_[Me, 6:03 am]: I slept adequately. I am glad to hear from you. If you say things are okay, then I will trust that. Just let me know when you can talk more._

He wanted to spill his worries, to share how truly relieved he was to hear from him, but he couldn't. He _shouldn't._ This would do for now. 

Maybe Akira would choose to share on his own time. 

——————————

"Akira, wake _up!"_

Two little paws pressed into Akira's shoulder, jostling him roughly. He groaned and tried his best to cover his head with his pillow. 

_"Akira!"_

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. 

"No! The rest of the Thieves are here _now._ Why didn't you set an alarm?! I didn't know you told them to meet at noon, so I didn't know you needed to be woken up! _Honestly,_ it shouldn't be my job to be your alarm clock, anyways!"

Oh. Whoops. 

Akira made a sleepy noise of acknowledgement. "My bad. Just…" He yawned. "Just tell them I'll be up in a minute."

Morgana huffed. "How do you even _sleep_ this much? You sleep more than me, and I'm stuck as a cat!"

"Not a cat," Akira sleepily recited. 

"You don't have to tell _me_ that. You're missing the point."

Akira shifted towards Morgana and blinked his eyes open to meet with bright blue. "... I'm a growing boy,” he stated simply.

Morgana rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever. Now, hurry up, or else I'm gonna tell them to come up _now."_

Akira covered Morgana's face with his palm, pushing him lightly. "Okay, _mom._ I'm getting up."

Morgana pulled away and nipped at his fingers. "You'd _better_ be," he threatened, then hopped off the bed in a huff.

He descended the stairs, leaving Akira alone in the attic. 

He resisted the urge to fall back asleep. Checking his phone verified that it was indeed past noon. He _also_ had a message from Goro. 

Akira immediately read it, though he knew he wouldn't be able to respond just yet. The sound of conversation from downstairs reminded him of that much. 

He made a mental note to reply later, then got up to get dressed. 

Once done, he lumbered down the stairs to use the bathroom, then poked his head out and motioned at his friends to come upstairs. He didn't wait for them before climbing the stairs. 

He plopped face down on his bed once more. The sound of shuffling confirmed that they'd followed him upstairs. 

Silence fell as they waited. He didn't know where to start. 

Makoto broke the silence. "Akira-kun. Are you going to tell us what happened?"

He sighed, then rolled onto his back. Staring up at the dusty beams, he replied, "Yeah, that's the plan. It's just… There's no easy way to start this."

She suggested, "Well, why don't you tell us what it was about that mural that upset you so much?"

Ann tentatively piped in, "Does it have something to do with Akechi?"

Akira startled, then sat up to stare at her with wide eyes. She sat on the couch next to Yusuke, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. 

Slowly, he asked, "What makes you think that?"

From the desk chair, Ryuji stated, "We kinda… Talked after you left. How you acted was really weird, except…" 

"It actually was not," Yusuke continued. "We realized that we have seen you act like that before, regarding matters related to Akechi. Naturally, that led us to suspect that this might relate to him as well."

Well, then. 

Akira glanced over at where Makoto stood, leaning against his shelves with her arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow upon meeting his gaze. 

He broke the eye contact, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't… realize you guys were paying that much attention."

Ryuji responded, "Of course we were, dude. You're our leader." 

Akira bit his lip guiltily. "... yeah."

Morgana hopped up onto the bed next to him. Peering up at him, he asked, "So? What happened, Akira?"

He sighed and dropped his gaze to his lap. 

_Here goes nothing._

"... I don't… have any proof for this, but… I've kinda been… suspecting something, ever since I first learned about Futaba's mom. She's connected to this cognitive psience thing, which is connected… to the psychotic breakdowns. Apparently."

He paused, dreading where this was going. It needed to be said, though. "... You were convinced the suicide note was fake, Yusuke. Which led me to question _why._ If she really committed suicide, why would it be faked? There's no way. So then, the natural conclusion is that she didn't kill herself. And if that's the case…" He finally lifted his gaze to glance around at his friends. "What _did_ kill her?"

Most of them still looked confused, but realization was dawning on Makoto's face. With a trembling voice, she started, "You can't mean to say…"

Akira swallowed, then nodded. "I think it was Goro."

Sounds of shock rang out around the group. 

He continued without waiting, "It was the tie to psychotic breakdowns that first made me suspect it. If Wakaba was researching something to do with the Metaverse, wouldn't it make sense for a power-hungry politician to want to capitalize on that? If he couldn't get her research some other way, then… Then it'd make sense for him to have her be killed. For him to _order_ someone to kill her."

Yusuke cut in, "Akira, you can't be saying that Akechi killed my friend's _mother!"_

Akira winced. 

"Yusuke, not so loud!" Makoto shushed.

He ignored her and continued looking at Akira in desperation. 

Reluctantly, Akira nodded. "That mural confirmed it for me. The way it looked- it didn't look like she jumped. It looked like she _fell._ Like- like what happens with the mental shutdowns."

Yusuke's face crumpled. "How could he have…?"

Akira quickly added, "I don't think he did it willingly. At least- I hope so. It was… He was only sixteen when it happened. It was before any of his recorded mental shutdown victims. And…" He swallowed. "Just- just a few weeks after it… He wrote to me on my 15th birthday. It was the first time he'd written since everything began, and besides wishing me a happy birthday, he just said… 'I'm sorry.'"

Silence fell as they processed his words. 

He whispered, "I don't think he wanted to."

The Thieves all glanced at each other… besides Yusuke, whose gaze was lowered in thought. 

After a moment, Makoto spoke up, "So, what now? What does this mean?"

Akira shrugged. "I'm not… sure, really. I think we need to learn more. The realization just kinda… caught me by surprise, which was why I reacted like I did." He slumped, hanging his head. "Which… I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have pressed you all on while I was so distracted. I'm just glad that I was the one who got hurt as a result."

"Akira, don't say that," Ann admonished. "That's not something to be glad about."

He met her gaze. "When the alternative is for one of _you_ to get hurt from my mistakes- yeah, I'm glad about it."

She just frowned in response.

Makoto sighed. "At least you took the time you needed afterwards. It would have been better if we talked this out immediately, but… you weren't quite ready for it, I guess."

"... yeah," he breathed.

Morgana lightly thumped him with his tail. "Well, you've done your thinking. When can we go back in and finish this thing off? Futaba's still waiting for us."

Akira glanced around at the gathered group. "I mean, if you guys are up to it, we could go today. After, um. I eat."

Yusuke nodded slowly. "That would be for the best." He lifted his gaze to meet Akira's. "We will need to revisit the topic of Akechi's involvement, but I agree that there is not much point while we still know so little. For now, we must continue our endeavor to save her."

"Cool." Akira smiled sheepishly. "Then, uh. I'll go eat something. You guys are free to hang around, maybe have some curry? On me."

Yusuke's face brightened. "Oh, truly? To be honest, I was forced to forego breakfast to ensure I had the necessary funds for train fare. Your generosity would be greatly appreciated."

Ryuji responded, "Dude, you have _got_ to get better at managing your money! How are you always so broke?!"

"Supplies are not cheap. I invested in a new set of oil paints the other day, so my budget is a bit tight."

Akira sighed once more. "Come on, Yusuke. Let's get you some curry."

——————————

Goro was in the middle of a fresh stack of paperwork when he received a notification on his phone. 

There was only ever one person who texted him, so he quickly pulled it out to check. 

_[Akira, 12:49 pm]: Will do!_

_[Akira, 12:49 pm]: I'll be busy today, but I've got a bit of time right now to text._

_[Akira, 12:49 pm]: How are you doing?_

The relief in Goro's chest was palpable. Akira was finally messaging him again. 

_[Me, 12:50 pm]: I am fine. Just doing paperwork._

_[Akira, 12:50 pm]: Oh shoot, you're working? I don't want to interrupt you if that's the case._

_[Me, 12:50 pm]: It's fine._

_[Me, 12:50 pm]: Truly._

_[Me, 12:50 pm]: I could use the break, anyways._

_[Me, 12:50 pm]: You are very nice to talk to._

_[Me, 12:51 pm]: It's relaxing._

_[Akira, 12:51 pm]: Wow, okay haha._

_[Akira, 12:51 pm]: What happened to me being annoying?_

_[Me, 12:51 pm]: Somehow, it is a brand of 'annoying' that I enjoy._

_[Akira, 12:52 pm]: Heheh, good to know._

_[Me, 12:52 pm]: Right._

_[Akira, 12:53 pm]: Sooo what have you been up to the past few days?_

_[Me, 12:53 pm]: Nothing much._

_[Me, 12:53 pm]: Work._

_[Me, 12:53 pm]: There was that visit to Leblanc, yesterday._

_[Me, 12:54 pm]: That was nice._

_[Akira, 12:54 pm]: Yeah? Did you talk to Boss again?_

_[Me, 12:54 pm]: A bit._

_[Akira, 12:55 pm]: What do you guys even talk about? He won't tell me._

_[Me, 12:55 pm]: How much of a pain in the ass you are._

_[Akira, 12:55 pm]: :(_

_[Me, 12:55 pm]: Lovingly, of course._

_[Akira, 12:55 pm]: :)_

_[Akira, 12:56 pm]: "Lovingly", huh?_

_[Me, 12:56 pm]: …_

_[Akira, 12:56 pm]: Heheh._

_[Akira, 12:56 pm]: No need to comment. I understand. :)_

_[Me, 12:57 pm]: … Right._

_[Me, 12:57 pm]: And you? What have you been up to?_

_[Akira, 12:57 pm]: The favor stuff. Also working. And uh. Sleeping._

_[Me, 12:57 pm]: Ah, yes. Sakura-san did mention your day spent sleeping._

_[Akira, 12:57 pm]: *Snitch*._

_[Akira, 12:58 pm]: I mean what? Me? Sleeping the whole day? Noooooooo._

_[Me, 12:58 pm]: Somehow, that's not convincing._

_[Akira, 12:58 pm]: Heheh._

_[Akira, 12:58 pm]: I'm sad to cut this short, but I gotta go now._

_[Akira, 12:58 pm]: Done with food, so it's time to get to work._

_[Me, 12:58 pm]: Ah… Alright._

_[Akira, 12:59 pm]: It was great to text with you again, Akechi! I'll make sure to message when I'm done for the day, too._

_[Me, 12:59 pm]: Right._

_[Akira, 12:59 pm]: <3 _

_[Me, 1:00 pm]: It was nice to text you again for me, as well._

_[Me, 1:01 pm]: I… truly do enjoy our conversations._

_[Akira, 1:01 pm]: Aww, you're gonna make me cry._

_[Me, 1:01 pm]: Good._

_[Akira, 1:01 pm]: D:_

_[Me, 1:02 pm]: … <3 _

_[Akira, 1:02 pm]: :D!!!_

_[Akira, 1:02 pm]: <3 <3 <3 _

_[Me, 1:03 pm]: … Don't you have things to do?_

_[Akira, 1:03 pm]: Heheh, yeah._

_[Akira, 1:03 pm]: I'll talk to you later, Akechi!_

_[Me, 1:03 pm]: Likewise._

No more messages arrived. 

Goro found himself grateful for the length of his hair. With his head ducked, it hid his face from the view of his coworkers - a necessary thing, given how red his face was. 

**_"H_** _ow_ **_cute."_ **

_Shut the_ ** _fuck_** **_up,_** _Loki._

Loki's cackle rang in his head, but he thankfully said nothing more. 

Goro huffed, then turned his attention back to his paperwork. There was still plenty for him to do. 

——————————

While the way the group had pressed on the last time they were in the Palace wasn’t healthy, it meant they were much further in than they otherwise would’ve been. Because of this, they reached the third mural quickly.

It showed a child Futaba tugging on her mother’s clothes, begging for attention. The scene was sad in a way none of them could really voice. 

They didn’t linger. 

The next door opened to yet another door. This one, however, looked strikingly like Futaba’s back in the real world. They quickly figured out it would lead to the treasure, and they needed to get her to let them into her room to get inside. 

The group made plans to meet up the next day to visit her, then parted. 

——————————

That evening, Goro checked his email and found a message from Sakura stating that Akira went out with his friends after lunch today. 

_… Curious._

The Phantom Thieves were undeniably moving. He just had no clue what they could be doing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Mentions of suicide.
> 
> lol i wanted to have the ending to the palace in this one but this week has been H E L L for projects and exams and whatever. most of this chapter was written last week lmao. shakes fist @ school.
> 
> akira doesnt know how to deal with Bad Emotions other than Avoidance lmao.  
> arsene: Stop running from your problems.  
> Akira: I'm not running what are you talking about haha 
> 
> luv the lala stuff. i hope to bring her back more in the future. 
> 
> the pt convo was Difficult but Important. they will need to have. More conversations. just how it is when you realize ur boy probs murdered ur friend's mom lol. 
> 
> probs more things to say but im like, dead. school................................................................
> 
> Next Time: THE PALACE WILL END. GUARANTEED.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see the occasional post about fic progress or about life in general, feel free to follow me on Tumblr at orcelito!  
> It's the only social media I'm ever active on lol.


End file.
